YuGiOh GX: The American Duelists
by Romancer
Summary: 9 American duelists have been invited to Duel Academia for a semester of studies, fun, and dueling. However, their sponsor secretly has his own agenda for them. Rivalries are forged as the tension and pressure builds, and secret agendas come to fruition.
1. Chapter 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The American Duelists**

**Chapter 1 - The American Duelists**

A teenage boy stands alone in a snow-covered parking lot outside of a decrepit hobby shop. The large red letters reading _Dreamer's Recreation Center _are mis-aligned. Like much of this town, the architecture is outdated by at least a century, and has fallen into disrepair. The weathered brick walls are cracked, and all but a few shabby patches of paint have flaked off or been weathered away. A cold wind carries the snow drifts off the roof in clouds of ash gray powder.

The boy watches a group of kids an isle over as they are escorted inside by an older boy, most likely an older brother of one of the boys. He stares vacantly at the dim white glow coming from the entryway of the building, and his hand brushes across the deck box hanging from his belt. Exhaling into the cold wind, he watches his breath blend with the drifting powder, obscuring the mis-aligned letters, and he wonders "Why did I even bother to come here?"

A group of grade school boys run by him with their young mom and dad trailing behind them. They are anxious to test the new duel disks they got for Christmas. They cautiously pass the much older boy without saying a word. Once they are by, they continue prattling on about the new features this disk has over the last model.

"They're afraid of me." The teenager thinks, but it's not all that surprising. It's to be expected when you're a 6 foot tall 16 year old with a body built more like a boxer's or a football player's than a guy who plays card games. "It's bizarre, no matter how you look at it." He reminds himself. He takes another long glance over the building.

"I really should have played Football." He sighs into the howling wind. A piercing cold breeze sends a sharp shiver down his spine, effectively snapping him out of his thoughts and back to reality. He blows into his hands for warmth. "It's too late for that now." He exclaims definitively. With another deep stinging breath, he marches through the snowy parking lot towards the front doors of the Recreation Center.

The sliding doors open automatically, and a distorted automated female voice greets him sincerely. "Welc-come to Dreame-rszzz... Rec- center, for all your hob- needs under one -oof..." One look around makes him reconsider his decision to come inside. The decrepit old building looks like a hold-over from the first world war, and it is packed full with little kids and tweens. Many of them are dueling at old-fashioned scaled down hologram tables, while the kids with wealthier benefactors duel using their duel disks at the designated areas around the large open floor.

He takes his time circling the main floor room, taking in the duels as he passes. He passes a younger boy playing a jumbled deck of random cards on one of the small hologram tables. He is nearly in tears as he watches his Armor Exe turn to dust at the end of his turn. He pouts that he has Skill Drain though. His opponent, an older boy, is obviously exasperated. He shakes his head and explains to the kid that Skill Drain doesn't negate costs. He summons his Mystic Tomato and attacks for the win. After the duel, the older boy's friends try to help the kid fix his deck, but the little kid doesn't want to listen. He runs off crying.

Farther along on one of the other duel tables, two boys talk trash at the speed of light, which is a fitting pace worthy of their duel. Monsters enter the field and leave before fully materializing. Spells and traps seem to vanish as soon as they are set or played. It's tough to see what is going on, but they appear to be using the exact same decks. For a moment he is able to follow the duel as one of the boys summons Slate Warrior. The other boy activates Bottomless Trap Hole, removing the Demon from play. The boy sets 2 cards and ends his turn. The other boy summons a Slate Warrior of his own, only to have his opponent respond with a Bottomless Trap Hole. He sets a S/T and ends his turn. At his end phase, the other boy destroys it with a Dust Tornado.

The other boy flip summons a Dekoichi and attacks right into a Sakuretsu Armor. The other boy summons his own Dekoichi, only to have his destroyed by a Sakuretsu Armor. The next turn, they play different monsters, and beyond that, it is impossible to tell what is going on. The only hint any of the spectator's have regarding who's winning the duel comes in the form of jumbled profanities and slanderous insults from one of the two boys. The duel continues like that long after both of their hands are depleted.

"Things never change here." He mutters. This is exactly why he didn't want to come here. He shows up, and he either finds himself facing little kids who barely understand the rules of the game, or experienced players with attitudes and pretty much the same decks he faces from month to month. On top of that, this building was originally a car manufacturing plant back in the days when cars were started by hand crank. It was used for making bombs in 2 world wars, and after it was shut down numerous times, it was converted into something that can only be called a Recreation Center in name. Even the basketball courts and arcade that were once here have been removed do to gang violence and rampant drug dealings. It's just a duel floor now; with overpriced hologram tables and a local tournament twice a week. And, he is also quite certain that the rusted beams holding the roof together and supporting the walls will cave in at any moment.

He leaves the duel floor for the card shop, where he at least hopes he can get some new cards. He enters the huge card shop room, where display cases and glass counters are filled with shelves full of single cards. Every wall is packed to the brim with cards in glass cases. It's hard to see what is locked in the counters for all the kids mobbed together in front of them, but he can see the cards in the wall display cases well enough. There are more cards here than he could ever dream of owning. He hopes he can find at least a few cards he likes that he can afford. It'll be the only good thing to happen so far today.

While browsing the case, he sees an Injection Fairy Lily. The card shines and smiles at him. His eyes drift from the card picture to the price tag. He quickly moves along. "I want one, but I can't afford it." All of his past efforts to trade for the coveted Injection Fairy Lily have been unsuccessful, thanks mostly in part to his unspectacular pack pulls. He never pulls the cards he likes, and he never has luck pulling good cards he can use as trade bait to trade for what he likes. If it wasn't for his job last summer, he wouldn't have any good cards. It annoys him that some of these people horde the good cards even if they don't use them. He watches a kid trying to haggle and sell. Between the three pages in his binder he flicks through, there are 7 Injection Fairies and more than a dozen copies of another expensive rare card.

He leaves the card shop disappointed. As he goes to leave, he notices a poster he hadn't noticed when he first came in. In bold letters, it advertises a major tournament coming in the next few weeks uptown in the city. Unlike most tournaments and their lackluster prizes, the advertised tournament will give players the once in a lifetime chance to go to a Duel Academia for a semester of studies. The contestants will even be given Industrial Illusions' newest language translator, so they can begin socializing and dueling immediately.

It sounds too good to be true. He wonders what Duel Academia is like. He's positive of only one thing: It can't be as bad as things are here. Not having anything to lose, he contemplates taking the chance. He has a deck he's been working on that may get him to Duel Academia. It may not be one of his favorite decks, but it still has his creative spirit in it, as well as the power to win consistently. He reads to find out how many people will be sent to Duel Academia, but the poster doesn't say anything more than the last date for turning in participation sign up sheets.

"I wonder what it's like?" He envisions a huge school filled with the latest in hologram technology. He can't even imagine all the different decks that people must play there. A freezing gust breaks his chain of thoughts. He braces himself to the snowy breeze until the automatic doors shut again. Back in the real world, and with the whimsical notion of winning a major tournament and going to Duel Academia for a semester fresh in his mind, he fills out a participation form. He drops the slip of paper into the entry submission box and watches his name, Michael Roman, vanish into the slot. He doesn't honestly believe he can win, but he wants to try, nonetheless. With his entry secure, he leaves Dreamers' Recreation Center.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day of the big tournament finally arrives. Participants, spectators, and press are gathered around one of the biggest Duel Monsters' hangouts in the city, _Phantasm's Multi-Megaplex Center_. This massive card and hobby shop becomes a duelist's fantasy come true on tournament days. It's a massive multilevel center designed to accommodate just about any event imaginable. Although, it is mostly used for hosting major duel tournaments. Players squirm through the crowd to all of the stations they must visit with their deck submissions, registration, and other assorted paper work, including an injury waiver form should they be injured or killed by one of the KC duel disks. Michael finds himself being herded like a cow in the crowd. He manages to squeeze out of the crowd and make his way over to a rental station, where he drops a fairly large deposit down on one of the house Duel Disks. He sighs as he watches 2 weeks worth of pay go down the drain.

Upstairs, in the announcer's box over the duel floor, the final preparations are being made before the tournament can officially begin. Down a back hall, in the security room hidden from the main floor, the tournament sponsors and organizers watch applicants getting ready for their duels.

"This is so exciting! It should be a great day." A young girl in her mid teens states with an amused smirk. She lifts her oval glasses up on her small pale nose with her index finger as she leans over a burly security guard's shoulder to watch his monitor. "This is a much better turn out than we had anticipated." She comments happily.

"It's a decent turnout." Replies a solemn boy who is obviously a few years older than her. He smirks from the other side of the room. "Let's just hope they're the right kind of duelists we're looking for." He states, folding his arms across his chest as he examines one of the security monitors. "It'd be a shame if we came out of this ordeal empty-handed."

"I can't see how we won't find, at least, a few good candidates. There are just sooo many people here." She scans over all the monitors lining the control board. There are crowds filling every screen.

"We'll have to wait and see." He replies. "I'm not about to start counting my chickens prematurely." After another moment of observing the monitors, he turns and opens the security room door. The sounds from the duel floor downstairs come rushing in all at once. "I'm going down to the floor now. Have them start the initial announcements."

"Will do." Replies one of the security guards. He clicks one of the buttons to his headset and calls up the head announcer in the announcer's box. Shortly after, the announcer's voice echos through the main hall. It is muted as the security room door clicks shut. From the monitors, the girl watches the spectators taking their seats around the duel floor, and the duelists gather at their assigned duel zones. The cheering is deafening over their headsets.

"They certainly are a spirited bunch." She says in an amused tone.

"Lilica?" Calls the boy's voice, distorted by the crowd noise, over the bespectacled girl's headset.

"I read you loud and clear." She answers back with a giggle and a wink to one of the security guys. He doesn't pay her antics any attention though.

"Is everyone ready up there?"

"As ready as we'll ever be. We have a spotter on each monitor, and every participating duelist's profile is on quick reference and at our finger tips. We won't miss a thing, boss." She states confidently.

"Don't call me boss. And, tell the announcers to cut to the chase already." His headset crackles off, and he paces the floor around the 16 elevated duel fields. A duelist stands at each end of the duel fields, listening attentively as the head announcer explains the tournament stakes.

"The winner and runner up will be made honorary students at Duel Academia for one semester..." The room explodes into cheers and shouting at this point, and he must wait for it to subside before continuing. The duelists are somber. They wait and listen quietly. Unlike the spectators, this tournament has high stakes for them.

The head announcer continues. "Along with the winner and runner up, seven additional participants here today will be chosen to go to Duel Academia under a special selection process our sponsors have deemed as their Charisma Picks. The details as to how participants will be chosen as Charisma Picks remain a mystery, even to us announcers, so duelists are encouraged to do their best until the very end." Once again, the room explodes into a frenzy of cheering.

The boy watches the expressions of the duelists as he paces around the sides of the fields. Their looks reveal their minds trying to comprehend this victory condition. The boy smiles a devious smirk. "Make all the assumptions you want. It won't do you any good." He chuckles mischievously.

Once the crowd noise has dropped a few decibels, the 3 tournament announcers all simultaneously shout, "Duelists, DUEL!" The crowd explodes in deafening cheering, and all 16 duel stations burst to life. The field floors glow brilliantly and the room darkens so only the 16 duel fields remain lit. A huge clock on either far end of the room begins counting down. The first round begins. The first 32 duelists activate their duel disks and begin their duels. The mood is intense.

From the shadows, the boy's smirk widens. "Maybe we will get some good results yet." He snickers, barely able to contain his laughter.

The first duelists duel simultaneously at the 16 duel fields. In-house cameras operated by booth operators shift between the 16 different duels and project the images on large screen TVs on the walls around the room, as well as the huge TV screens outside. The announcers give feedback on the more interesting duels and actions from the box.

The day roles forward, and with each duel, more and more duelists are eliminated from the main running. With no chance of winning, some duelists leave early out of frustration and disappointment, despite the chance that they could still win by the mysterious win condition that would let them go to Duel Academia as a Charisma pick. Those that stay are out of the main tournament, but continue to compete in side event duels. Reporters interview duelists who are waiting on the sidelines for their turns to duel. They report to the television audience and spectators outside who couldn't come in to watch.

On the duel floor, the young tournament organizer watches the duels and gives heads up warnings to the crew in the security room. They watch the duels he tells them to, and they take notes on the duelists, while sending down information on them. Lilica directs half of the crew pointing out interesting duels to her half of the staff in the room. She has them pull up screens with different duelists pictures and information, and she makes notes of their deck lists among other things. She's startled when one of the security members sounds out loudly that they have a cheater at one of the fields.

"Lilica, check it out." Calls the boy from over his head set. Lilica watches the replay.

"Ooooh... Naughty, naughty..." She sings. She calls over her com. "James, he's using a card counting system. It's hard to tell, but I'd bet my bottom dollar he has notched grooves around his cards, and he's manipulating his draws each time he shuffles his deck." She watches more closely. "It's actually rather ingenious."

James walks the floor to watch him duel from the side lines. "Let the duel continue for the time being. We can always overturn the result if he wins. I want to see how this plays out."

"Roger. Will do." Lilica answers. She watches the cheater continue unknowing he has been caught. "It's really such a shame, you know?" Lilica asks one of the security guards. "All that cleverness and crafty planning, and they never put it to real good use. It's a tragedy, really it is!" She declares in melodramatic fashion. When she realizes none of the security personnel is paying her remarks any attention, she sags back in her chair with a sour expression. "You could at least humor a girl."

On the other side of the room, the 16 year old duelist named Michael Roman duels with an intensely serious grimace. "I'll take Kaiser Seahorse as a sacrifice to set a monster in defense position." His Kaiser Seahorse vanishes in a shimmering stream of light, and it is replaced by a dark shadow on the field. "And, I'll set 2 cards face down. Turn end." He says seriously.

His opponent calls him out. "My friend got eliminated by you earlier? He said you were playing some wacked out Guardian deck." He points to the dark shadow on the field. "So, that set monster is your trump card, Guardian Sphinx." He smiles victoriously. "Well, I've got something for that." He activates his spell card, Shield Crush to instantly destroy the defense position monster. He grins widely as the card begins to vanish, but rather than vanish, the destroyed monster reveals itself. A huge mechanical golden dragon shows as a brilliant golden light.

Michael shouts, "Activate Kaiser Glider's special ability... return Airknight Parshath to its owner's hand." Kaiser Glider bursts into a golden light, and when the light subsides, the field is empty. The kid wears a bemused smirk.

"Yeah, whatever." The kid blows off his annoyance. He activates Premature Burial to special summon his Blade Knight. He sacrifices the 1600 attack Blade Knight for Airknight Parshath. Michael activates one of his 2 set S/T cards, Solemn Judgement. A stream of light pours down from above the duel field, and Airknight Parshath vanishes with the beam of light. Michael's life points drop to 1875. The kid huffs irritably and sets 1 s/t card. "Turn end." He states callously.

Michael draws and immediately activates Monster Reincarnation, discarding a card from his hand to return Kaiser Glider to his hand. He follows by activating the spell card, Shallow Grave, and they each special summon 1 monster from their graveyard in face down defense position. Michael attempts to normal summon another Kaiser Seahorse, but his opponent responds with a Trap Hole. Kaiser Seahorse is swallowed up by the hole, and it closes over it. Michael sets another S/T card. "Turn end."

The kid draws, then he flip summons Blade Knight. He then summons Freed the Brave Wanderer from his hand, bringing his hand to 1 card and raising Blade Knight's attack to 2000. He attacks the set monster with Blade Knight, revealing the colossal stone monster, Guardian Sphinx. The huge Sphinx stops the Blade Knight dead in his tracks with its penetrating gaze. The sudden stop causes the kid to lose 400 life points. The kid ends his turn.

Michael utters, "it is over, now," as he draws a card. He activates a second Shallow Grave. They each revive a face-down monster. He follows by activating Book of Moon from his hand cards, turning Guardian Sphinx face down. He flip summons Guardian Sphinx. From the dark shadow, the huge Sphinx rises, kicking up a huge dust storm that force both of the kid's monsters back to his hand. The kid activates his set Bottomless Trap Hole, but Michael counters with another Solemn Judgement. Michael offers both monsters to summon Guardian Angel Joan. The lovely angel descends from a light above them. Michael attacks for the win. After the duel, Michael and the kid shake hands before going their separate ways. The judge marks Michael for the victory.

Michael sighs with relief. His hand trembles a bit. "I'm doing all right." He tells himself as he clenches his shaky hand into a fist. "Using this deck was a good call. No one was expecting it." He sits down on the bleachers reserved for duelists. "I can't win the tournament with my record, but if I keep doing as well as I have been the past few duels, I might reach Duel Academia." He examines his cards. He has a Guardian Angel Joan, Guardian Sphinxes, Kaiser Gliders, Kaiser Colosseum, Solemn Judgements, and other cards. He wishes he could have used his favorite decks, but he needs to do well enough to win, even if it means sacrificing a little of his pride.

Michael looks around the room. It has emptied out since this morning, but it is still full enough that it is moving freely around the rooms is tricky. A lot of people with better records than him have already left. He thinks, "If I hang in there to the end, my chances of going to Duel Academia will only keep rising." He balls his shaky hand into a fist and draws a deep breath. "I can do this." He murmurs. He looks to the other duelists, and many of them are going over their decks and extra cards. He decides he'd better do the same.

The day comes to a close with the final 2 duelists competing for the victory. All of the side events had been suspended for the day right before this final duel. Michael catches the end of the duel from a TV in the card shop. The winner is greeted by some store representatives, and the announcers declare him the winner. "So it's decided then?" Michael mutters to himself as he trades. "They're going to DA for a semester." He won't know if he's a Charisma pick for awhile, if they notify him at all. Deep down, he has already come to the realization, "I'm not going to Duel Academia." He slides his Kaiser Gliders, Guardian Sphinxes, and Guardian Angel Joan across the glass counter. In return, the guy at the register hands him some cash. He pockets the money before heading back out onto the main floor. He watches from a distance. The room is so packed around the champion and runner up, that if he were to try and get closer, he'd most likely be trampled by the mob.

With nothing left for him to do here, Michael leaves _Phantasm's_. He strolls through the packed parking garage in search of his car. He takes one final look back on the huge building. "At least..." He whispers into the chilly night air. "It was a little interesting."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Much later that night, into the early morning hours, Lilica and James, the older teenage boy who oversaw the tournament, sit on his spacious living room floor. The gray carpet is nearly obscured by printouts, photos, and notes taken by her and the security team. Lilica nibbles some fast food fries while examining some of her print outs and notes. The boy takes a big bite out of his greasy hamburger. His eyes dart between notes on the floor and different recordings from the tournament, each playing on one of three small TVs situated side by side on a coffee table.

Lilica abruptly states, "Okays, I've narrowed my picks down to these 7." The boy eyes the pictures under her outspread hand while taking another bite of his burger.

"You sure?" He asks after swallowing. He takes a sip of his drink to wash it down.

"Absolutely positively certain without a shadow of a doubt in my mind. These are the 7 I want to use!"

He takes the printouts to examine them more closely. "It was a disappointing showing after all." He comments. Suddenly, realizing his hands are greasy, he sets the photos down and hunts for a napkin amidst the papers. After a few seconds of hunting, he grabs one of the computer printouts and wipes his hands on it instead. He sarcastically states, "We probably could have gotten better candidates the way I was going about things before."

Lilica giggles and pulls her chicken nugget from her mouth. "You mean dueling random people on the streets as they are on their ways to school or work?"

"I got you, didn't I." He retorts. He sneers at his greasy finger tips and the greasy bunched up wad of paper he was using as a napkin. He uncrinkles the paper and reads the name, before tossing the paper over his shoulder. "Sorry, Mr. V. Patel. It looks like you won't be going, on account of being a greasy throwaway."

He fingers through Lilica's picks once more. He groans as he eyes each of their final 7 picks. "Narrowing it down to 7 from these 14 is tough. None of them are definitively great choices." He peers up to Lilica from over a document in one of his hands. "Or in realist terms, they are all totally useless."

She playfully shrugs her shoulders and dismisses his comment with a wave. "Now now, calm down Francis."

He pays no attention to her comment. "It's sad. These 14 are practically worthless, and yet, they're our best chance over all the other losers who participated. It's ironic that the two token winners, who were only meant to be for show, are actually our 2 best choices."

"Life's funny that way." She agrees. She nibbles a chicken nugget and fingers through her candidates again. "Maybe that just means you can't judge them solely by the readings you took."

He shrugs off her comment. He looks over the pictures briefly. "So, have you decided yet?"

"Whether I'll go as a representative or a Charisma pick?" She asks rhetorically and nibbles her chicken nugget some more. "I think I'm going to go as an insider... That'll probably be the best way to go about things."

He nods and marks some notes in a tablet of paper beside him. "With our 2 trophy winners, and you as a Charisma pick, it leaves us with 6 vacancies to fill. We're allowed 3 honorary students per dorm." He makes another note. "And we have 2 of our three 3 blue guests, so far..."

"I'll bunk at the blue dorm, if you don't mind." Lilica remarks as she watches him jot little notes down in his tablet. She crawls over the papers to take a closer look.

"We need 3 yellow dorm guests and 3 red dorm guests. Sex doesn't matter. I got special permission to let girls bunk in the other dorms, so long as it is only girls sharing a room."

She scans the 14 pictures they had decided on, and she chooses one of them. "This one. She had the best potential of these 14." He makes a note of her name and sticks her photo in a pile with pics of the winner and runner up. "After her..." Lilica scans between information sheets and the pics. She singles out another one from the remaining 13. "This one... And, this one..."

She continues making picks until the yellow house is full, and they have only 1 open spot at the red dorm. She isn't sure, but she keeps pausing over one photo. The boy taps the pad with his mechanical pencil. "Well, what's the verdict?"

"I don't know. I'm thinking this boy is probably the next best choice, but I'd really like to use this boy. His potential is below the others, but it's really hard to say for certain with this data. He seems special, somehow."

The boy looks over the data for himself. "He looks iffy to me." James checks his notes on the boy. He was pretty calm about the whole thing, considering what was on the line." He gives the boy's photo a disgusted look. "It's as if he really didn't care or expect to win."

"When you say it like that, he sounds perfect for our cause."

The boy hesitantly concurs. "It's your call. I'll get my worth out of them one way or another." She shoots him a thumbs up. He marks the last name in his tablet, Michael Roman. "Then, that's our group of 9."

Lilica cheers and stretches. "Yeah, we're done. Can we pleeeaaase get some sleep now? We've been at this for hours, and I'd really like to go to bed before the sun rises!"

"Yeah, that's fine. We can clean this mess up later. And, we'll begin contacting our winners in the afternoon."

"It's a plan then!" She celebrates. She gets up and staggers out of the room, complaining in a sing-song voice about her stiff bones the entire time.

He scans over his list of participants and their files. He smiles wearily. The heavy bags around his eyes fold around his narrowing eyes, casting heavy shadows in the artificial light. "Just a bit longer now... before the games really begin."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael arrives at the airport late in the morning. With all of his things packed into two large duffel bags, he enters the airport and begins searching for the others. He still can't believe he was chosen. This is the first time the game has rewarded him for playing, rather than screwing him and taking his money. "It just doesn't feel real." He thinks to himself.

Michael is spotted by the group waiting at their terminal. They call out to him. And he joins up with them. Among the group are 5 guys and 4 girls, all roughly Michael's age or younger. One of the teenage boys stands out in his black vest, that looks to be made out of kevlar, and his stylish silver shades that look like the metal frame of a skyscraper with Mirror lenses to hide his eyes. He grins at Michael and says, "Look, it's our final winner: Not late enough to be fashionably late, but not quite early enough to be punctual either." In a single suave motion, he removes his shades and flicks his head back to let his stray bangs fall away from his face. "You didn't get lost... did you?"

Before Michael can respond, a short girl beside him gleefully replies, "It must have been the shock of winning a free semester at DA. It's so unbelievable, he was probably sitting around his house in disbelief until the very last second." She smiles at Michael, as if seeking agreement. Her small frames slide back from the tip of her nose as she looks up to him over the frames.

"Yeah, something like that." Michael replies coolly. She giggles at his answer and looks back to the boy in glasses. "Mysterious!"

One of the other boys comments to the one with the shades, "Aren't you an event organizer, or something? I thought there were suppose to be 9 of us going..."

He responds with a moderately amused grin. "Yes, I am the event organizer's representative who will be overseeing the 8 of you for the next semester. My name is James; nothing more, and nothing less."

He continues, "There were 9 available spaces reserved at Duel Academy for 9 American Duelists. Until 3 hours ago, we had 9 American Duelists..." He pauses for effect. "But, 1 of our winners couldn't get permission from his parental units, thus... We will be 1 American Duelist short for the duration of our adventure." He slides his shades on as smoothly as he took them off. "Anymore questions before heading out?"

"What do you mean, until 3 hours ago?" The same boy asks.

The organizer turns to him, and then to the group. "Our ninth thought he'd be going on our little excursion out of the country for several months without bothering to tell his folks. Apparently, his parents wizened up to his activities and put a halt to his departure, indefinitely." He turns as if to leave, but stops and rounds back on them. "A word of advice, for future reference; If you intend on going on a long trip from home without your parent's knowledge... Don't leave your packed suitcases by the front door overnight." He turns and shoulders a duffle bag. "So, shall we be on our way then?"

The group follows him onto the runway where the private jet to Duel Academia awaits. On the way there, one of the boys and one of the girls laugh over the other's absence. The boy who asked about him calls him a dumbass. Michael overhears part of their conversation, as they ridicule the boy for his stupidity.

He stops paying attention to them and listens to one of the girls talking with the organizer. James explains, "It wouldn't have been too hard to get someone else if we had known he couldn't come sooner, but he had already submitted all his paper work and consent forms, so it looked like he was ready to go. We didn't know he couldn't go until this morning, and by then, it was too late. There was no way we could get someone else on such short notice, considering all the paperwork, release forms, legal garbage, passports, and not to mention packing and getting them to the airport on time, all within hours of being notified." The girl agrees with him.

The group boards a small jet on the runway. The small private jet is marked by the huge letters, KC. Before boarding, James says "A quick introduction before take off."

He points to each duelist as he calls out their name. "Ash Campbell. 17." He points to an older boy. He is tall and reserved looking with an air of coolness. "Ash was our tournament winner."

He points to the boy next to him. "Kyle Jones. 16." He points to a shorter boy. His hair is spiked and he is dressed in stylish black clothes. He has an air of wildness to him, but he also fits the description of modern coolness. "He was our runner up."

James points to Lilica. "Lilica Ross. 15 years old. She's nobody special."

As he points to the next girl, Lilica smiles and thanks him sincerely for his warm introduction. James ignores her.

Pointing at a tall slender girl with long hair, long legs, and disproportionately large breasts, James states, "Hannah Daniels. She was in the top 8 running." She smiles confidently.

"I would have been number 1 if not for a certain cheap loss." She glares at Kyle who laughs off her claim.

"A wins a win, baby doll. You got here all the same, so no hard feelings."

"Of course." She replies with a smirk.

James continues, pointing at a girl of average height and disposition. She is very reserved. "Jessica Phish. 15 years old." He shakes his finger at her, and he admits he doesn't know anything else about her. She blushes slightly and admits there isn't anything else to say about her. James comments "I like that. It makes it easier on me."

He points at the last girl. A short girl with a very solemn disposition. She is very cute and her face is emotionless to the point of seeming cold, yet she is unnaturally cute, like a life size doll, or a living work of art. "Anette Black. Aged 14 years." James admits once more, he doesn't know anything about her. He asks her if she has anything to say.

She looks at him sternly and speaks in a very diminutive yet absolutely confident voice. "You're a very rude, egotistical person." Hannah chuckles at her remark. James wags his finger at her.

"Yes, I'm very aware of that fact, and it works very well for me, so I don't complain. Moving on." He points to a young man with a long scar across the bridge of his nose. One of his eyes is lazy or dead and only opens partway, while the other is large and calculating. "Joseph Ramirez. 16 years of age. I had the pleasure of watching one of your duels. It was... Interesting." Ramirez grins, and his wide eye opens even wider. It jitters visibly in its socket. The scars on his face contort giving him a creepy grim look.

"Ramirez! Just Ramirez." He states confidently in a low, slow, scratchy, and dry voice. His speech sounds restricted, as if he is being strangled at all times. "Or, you can call me by my nickname, the bastard of the one turn kill." He jokes proudly.

James smiles widely as well. "Yes, that would be very fitting." He remarks. His comment draws a stern look from Hannah, while drawing an intrigued look from Kyle. James moves on to Michael.

"Michael Roman. Our lag behind. 16 years old. Let's hope you arrive on time for your wedding, and subsequent, albeit tragic, funeral." Michael doesn't say anything in response to James' comment. With no input from Michael, James bats an eyebrow and wraps up the introductions.

"This concludes our introductions. Now get your asses on the plane! The world awaits us!"

Once aboard and their luggage is secured, they take off for Duel Academia. Most of the members of the group chat amongst themselves during the flight, but Michael keeps to himself in the back. The organizer interrupts them to mention how important dueling is at Duel Academy, as if they needed to even be told.

Reading directly from a note card in a very antagonistic manner, James points out that Duel Academy is notorious for its diversity of deck types and people. He gives them all a serious glance and states, dropping the antagonism in his voice, "People at Duel Academia take dueling and their decks very seriously. Most of these kids intend on going pro after graduation. To them, their decks are an extension of themselves. It would be in all of your best interests to do the same." He grins widely. "Don't forget, you're representing America while you're there. Let's not disappoint our gracious Asian hosts." There is a collective smile amongst most of the group, with the most obvious exception being Lilica.

"I'm part Japanese, you know?" She half asks and half states.

"Yeah... You're something." James remarks before resuming his spiel half-heartedly. When his speech has concluded, he gets up and opens the duffel bag he brought aboard. "I believe you'll all recall that you'd be winning more than just a semester at Duel Academia." He pulls from his bag a large box and hands it to Ash in a front seat. "You'll all be receiving one of these as well." He hands each of them a box, and they open them. Michael is stunned when he opens his. Resting in protective foam, is a fully customized special edition black duel disk with silver and blue trim. The hologram core is a large metallic silver orb. Beside the special duel disk is a small black ear piece and a thick choker.

The organizer explains, "These are your duel disks to keep. They've been specially modified just for this event. There aren't anymore like it in existence." The group chatters excitedly over the new duel disks. "Also, you each should have an earpiece and choker as well. These are new products brought to you by a collaboration between the brilliant minds at Industrial Illusions and several smaller corporations. They are top of the line language translators. With these, you should be able to begin socializing with the natives as soon as we arrive. They have been uploaded with the latest language software, and they are so advanced, they can differentiate words by their context and read your brain wave patterns to decipher your intentions so to not translate people's names." James gives a demonstrations. "Sakura. I'm meeting with Sakura today. Cherry Blossom. I'm going to view the Cherry Blossoms." He pauses. "I'm going to see the Cherry Blossoms with Sakura." He holds out his hands, mocking that he's impressed.

The group is genuinely excited, though. James continues to explain the features as they chatter amongst themselves. Even Michael's attention drifts as he tries on the earpiece. It clips on just like a clip-on earring. The organizer explains that the batteries are lithium ion, and they should hold out for several years without needing anything more than an overnight charging at their docking stations. Realizing that he has lost their attention, James tells them, "If you have questions, read your manuals. They're in the boxes."

The group plays with their new toys over the next hour. The neck chokers are already programmed for Japanese, and the group fools around with speaking to each other in Japanese. They laugh at their own voices modified by the chokers. Michael overhears one of the girls comment, "We'll be fine, so long as we don't have to read anything." It suddenly becomes real to him. They are going to a foreign place and they don't speak the language, know the culture, or know how to read anything. Without these devices, he is totally isolated and alone, except for these few others. Michael has always been a loner by nature, but now, he really doesn't have that option if he hopes to make it through the next few months.

"We'll be arriving at Duel Academia in a few hours." The organizer points out. "I hope all your decks are prepared." The group agrees that they are ready. He shrugs his shoulders. "I guess that means you won't be needing what's under your seats. Everyone begins hunting beneath their seats. They come up with a small fabric backpack each. Inside, they each find several packs of cards and a small plastic card that resembles a credit card. "Those are a gift from my people. Those little plastic cards have 3,000 dollars each for your expenses. Try not to spend it all in one place." The group celebrates again. Everyone immediately begins opening packs and trading. Michael doesn't bother. The long plane ride has made him too tired, and besides, he has his decks ready.

While the others alter their decks or trade their new cards, Michael rests in his seat and watches the clouds sweep by. Lilica notices him and comments with a smile. "I see you have a few deck boxes on that belt." Michael agrees, thinking it will end the conversation, but she presses the fact. "I guess that means you have more favorites than you could choose from. Or..." She gives him a serious and questioning glare, "Are you just the type of person that likes to always be prepared?"

Michael touches the deck boxes on his belt. "No, they are all different decks. I use to try and run them as one deck, but since this is Duel Academia, I decided to split them into dedicated decks and give more support to each theme."

She smiles. "How exciting. It's what I figured." She gazes over the three boxes. "So, is one of those decks that interesting guardian deck you were running at the tourney?" Michael glances at her curiously. She quickly replies to his gaze, "I watched one of your duels. I got knocked out pretty early, so I had plenty of time to spend watching other players. I remember your deck. It stood out a bit. A Kaiser/Guardian deck, no?"

More people stop what they were doing to listen to the perpetually cheerful girl talk to him. Michael feels nervous being in the spot light. She waits to let interest build, before continuing to interrogate him. "I couldn't help but wonder the whole time I was watching the duel, what was your guardian deck guarding?"

Michael feels a hot sensation in his back and neck. Something about her questions and comments is getting under his skin. He responds, "Yes, there was something for them to guard, but I never played it. And no, I didn't bring that deck or those cards with."

"Oooh..." She coos like a wonderstruck child. "How mysterious." Several of the other duelists watch Michael for a while longer before resuming with their deck preparations or conversations. The heat in Michael's back subsides, but he can't shake the feeling like she deliberately put him on the spot. She resumes chatting with the others. He eyes the girl from time to time. He's not sure what her deal is, but one thing is for certain to him, "She's a very strange person."

Over the next few hours, Michael tries to recall seeing her at the tournament, but he doesn't recall ever seeing her there. It was an all day event, and she seems to have been watching a lot. She knows each of their decks very well. He recognizes a few of them: The two boys who were the champion and runner up, and a few he only saw dueling, but not her. The only other one he doesn't recognize is the rather girl. She is really forgettable in a crowd, something he wishes he could be. But, this little girl is far from forgettable. He tries to not pay it much more attention, but it continues to bother him the rest of the flight.

The plane nears the island where Duel Academia is located. The odd girl interrupts Michael again. "Aren't you excited? I sure am." Michael shrugs his shoulders.

The tall girl up front whispers to the guys that he's the big shy type. She giggles and states, "Or maybe he's the strong silent type."

Ash responds seriously, "It's the quiet ones you need to watch out for." Hannah waves her hand at his comment and smiles.

"I like my men to make a little noise."

Michael hears Ramirez utter from deep in his throat, "Spoken like a true skank." Hannah laughs and smiles, winking towards Ramirez, although it is unlikely she heard his comment.

The organizer states loudly, "One of these things here is not like the others... He glances over his shoulder towards Michael. "One of these things is different."

Without directly facing Michael, he states to the others, "I've seen duel points recorded for tournaments for everyone here, except their mysterious giant." He taps the printout sheet in his hand. "It seems our Michael doesn't hit the tourney scene much at all." Finally facing Michael, he asks "Don't you care for dueling?"

"It's not that." Michael replies cautiously.

"What then? Perhaps its losing? Or maybe a lack of funds, or time?"

Michael honestly replies, "I don't like tournaments. Everyone is too hellbent on winning... It just... It brings out the worst in most people."

"That's fair." James agrees. "It happens wherever you go, no matter what you do." He slides his shades over his head. "I've been around the world, and I've seen and done a lot of things in my lifetime, and one thing remains constant no matter where I've gone." Everyone looks at him. "The human heart's susceptibility to corruption. Some are weak of will, some are weak of moral fiber, and some are weak to the pressures of external influences, but that one thing always remains constant: We are all weak." He slides his shades back over his eyes. "We all have our selling points, and sooner or later, we all sell out." He smiles slightly and faces forward once more.

The group is baffled by his comment. "Some inspirational speech." Hannah remarks sarcastically, which only draws a slight amused smile from James as he reclines in his chair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their jet touches down on a long floating runway strip over the water on the edge of Duel Academia. They leave the jet and take their things down the strip towards the heliport and docks. James comments. "Did you know this Duel Academia doesn't have an airstrip? We had to bring in these flotillas temporarily or take a long expensive ship ride here." He looks over the group. "Baffling design decision, isn't it?"

On the island, they are greeted by several professors, one of which draws everyone's gaze from the others. Hannah and Kyle laugh and point him out to the others, calling him a freak and a fruitcake. Jessica is the most flustered with his appearance, but she tries to be as kind as possible to not offend him. Michael shrugs and says he sees stranger things all the time in the city. Kyle says she's a country bumpkin. Michael assumes they know each other. He answers in a very rude tone, "No. Unlike some people, she actually talked to us on the plane."

Michael apologizes. He notices the organizer's eye looking at him from the edge of his shades as he faces the professor and continues talking as though the professor was receiving his undivided attention.

The group of 8 is divided into three groups according to the print out sheet James had on the plane. James says he has already made arrangements for himself, and with their last minute drop out, it puts 2 people in Osiris Red. The organizer volunteers Michael, who says it is okay with him. The organizer sends all 3 girls to Ra Yellow, since he can't have the girls mixed with the boys. He places the tournament winner, Ash, and runner up, Kyle, in the Obelisk Blue boys' dorm. Lilica is also assigned to the Obelisk Blue dorm, and she is the only one to stay at the girls' official dorm.

Lilica cheerily says she's fine with that. James sarcastically replies, "well that's good. Your approval is important to me."

The last boy, the Hispanic boy with a scar across the bridge of his nose, is sent to the Osiris Red dorm with Michael.

Chronos explains that they will have an introduction ceremony later, but for the time being, a representative from each dorm will show them their rooms so they can drop off their things. The girls are escorted by a Ra Yellow boy, who has a hard time keeping his eyes off of Hannah's chest and sheen bare legs. Hannah deliberately teases him by raising her arms up to expose her chest more under the guise of fixing her hair. Jessica is embarrassed by her actions, but she winks at her and says boys are stupid. It's fun to play with them. She thinks Jessica should try. "You might enjoy it." She tells her solemnly.

Jessica blushes. "I really couldn't. I'm too timid, and..." She glances between Hannah's chest and her own." Hannah laughs at her.

"It's not what you've got honey. It's how you use it." She puts her arm around Jessica's shoulder and pulls her close. "Stick with me kiddo. You have a lot to learn."

"Oh?" Jessica replies as she blushes even redder, but not nearly as red as the Ra Yellow boy.

Anette follows along silently. She coldly states to no one in particular. "Simpleton."

Ash, Kyle, and Lilica are escorted to the Obelisk blue dorm by a male and female Obelisk Blue representative. The boy is suppose to be overseeing the guys, while the girl is suppose to be overseeing Lilica, but they end up fawning over the newcomers of the opposite sex, instead.

Chronos nods his head as he watches the two groups leave. He rounds about and jumps back, as he notices that Michael and Ramirez are still there. He looks around frantically. "Where? Where? Where?" He stops searching and examines his paperwork. "Drop out boy!" He shouts in flustered annoyance.

James asks if there is a problem. He quickly hides the paperwork, and shakes his head, stating, "No, no, no... Uhhh... It's just that... You see, our red representative is running a little late." Chronos laughs to try and hide his embarrassment, which he doesn't cover well. James hums his disappointment. Chronos sweats and explains that they'll be here any time now.

James says he isn't interested in waiting. He tells Chronos to point out where their dorm is located. "They're capable boys. I'm sure they can find their way." James looks to them. Ramirez agrees.

Chronos frantically nods his head in agreement and points up the trail. Ramirez takes off on his own. He calls back to Michael. "You coming?" Michael says yes, and he bows slightly to Chronos, thanking him for his time. Chronos is surprised by the gesture and bows as well. When he turns, he find finds James has already started on his own for the main building. Chronos gives chase.

On their way down the long winding trail, Michael notices how interesting this place is. He asks Ramirez why he thinks a duel school would be built on an island, or more importantly, if it is safe or smart to be building a huge expensive and technologically advanced building right beside an active volcano.

"Don't even think about it!" Ramirez tells him in his typical strained and drawn out voice. "These rich people never think practically. They just do whatever they want, because they can afford to!" He looks irritated. "They won't be sorry, until that thing erupts, and kills a bunch of students." Michael supposes so.

They arrive at the Osiris Red dorm. Both boys are a little confused. It looks nothing like what either had expected. It looks more like a cheap motel than a student's hostel. There is a small group of students squabbling in front of the building. It seems, to Michael, that they are arguing over one of them botching their duties to go meet up with the American students. A boy in a black coat crosses his arms, and he insists it was not his duty. A boy in a yellow jacket says it was either his job or Judai's, since they are the only Red students here.

A girl in blue sighs, and massages her temple. In an exasperated voice, she states, "Really now. One of you needs to go and meet with the American Duelists."

The boy in black quickly changes his mind, as he watches her from the corner of his eye. He stands up straight, and arrogantly states that he doesn't know whose duty it was, but he'll be the bigger man and go. The only boy in a red jacket, who Michael deduces is Judai, complains that Manjyome just said he didn't want to go. To which, the boy wearing the black coat shouts back at him "Well, I've changed my mind. It's called being unselfish, ass!" The group continues arguing.

A solemn boy in a Ra Yellow uniform notices Michael and Ramirez's appearance. He quickly gets everyone's attention. The group is shocked to see they have already arrived.

Ramirez formally declares their arrival. "We're the American duelists." He states confidently. His voice is still dry and raspy. "We'll be bunking here for the next few months, it would seem."

The group is stunned. The girl wearing a blue uniform says they should all get back to their dorms quickly. The others agree, except one boy who runs forward to greet the two newcomers.

As he approaches, Michael can't believe how much taller he is than all of them, and his skin is at least ten times darker than their's. Michael never considered himself to be that dark, but compared to most of them, he feels like a full blooded African, as oppose to the mixed mutt he is.

The excited boy extends his hand, and he quickly introduces himself as Yuki Judai. He shakes Ramirez's hand first. "Pleased to meet you."

Ramirez nods slightly as he accepts the handshake. "Ramirez. Just Ramirez." He replies. "Likewise."

Judai laughs as he offers his hand to Michael, who is taken aback by his forwardness. He hesitantly accepts Judai's small hand.

"Michael Roman. No honorifics, if you don't mind. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Judai can't contain his excitement. "This is so awesome!" He shouts. Then he begins laughing while mussing with his hair. Michael has the distinct impression that Judai has either sustained some kind of head injury, or he is semi-retarded. From Michael's experience, only retards can smile so readily and be so carefree. Two boys in yellow uniforms shake their heads as they sigh with exasperation.

The little one quickly explains about his big brother. "He's just like that." He explains apologetically. He offers a hand shake to both American boys, and he introduces himself as Sho Marufuji. Michael nearly crushes his tiny hand in his. He can't believe how weak the little boy is. The boy gives Michael the impression of someone who is very frail, so he tries to hold his hand loosely.

A moment later, a big Ra Yellow student slides past the little one. He introduces himself only as Kenzan. He shakes Ramirez's hand, and then Michael's. Michael is taller than this boy, but it is reassuring to see someone else who looks well fed amongst the group of stick bodies. Kenzan also apologizes for his big brother who gets too excited sometimes.

The little yellow student, Sho, butts in and states he already apologized for his big brother. Kenzan retorts he can apologize for his big brother too. The two American duelists are left baffled as the two Ra Yellow students squabble over their big brother. Ramirez mumbles to Michael, "So, is everyone here a flagrant homosexual?" Michael shrugs his shoulders. It looks that way to him, as well, but he doesn't want to say it out loud.

The arguing boys are interrupted by a third Ra Yellow student who appears out of nowhere to introduce himself as Diachi Misawa. They shake hands with him, while the other Ra Yellow boys look at him with puzzled expressions.

Sho asks, "Misawa-kun, when did you get here." Misawa staggers.

He subtly replies, "I've always been here." The big guy, Kenzan agrees with the little one. He doesn't recall seeing him around until now.

Misawa looks to Judai for support, but Judai shrugs. "Now that you mention it, I don't remember you getting here either." He agrees. Misawa is left speechless and blushing in front of the two Americans.

"Now... Now, I know you guys are doing this on purpose." He exclaims in an exhausted and embarrassed tone.

Ramirez side steps around their conversation to get a good glimpse of the girl wearing a blue and white uniform. He scans over her with his large eye, which is apparently his only good eye. She quickly takes notice of his wandering eye. Before she can draw any conclusions as to what he is focusing on, he approaches her. He extends his right hand, which he reaches slightly too far to his right, and he introduces himself to her. She reaches across her body and accepts his hand. She replies that her name is Asuka Tenjoin. The boy smiles shamelessly and his two uneven eyes widen, focusing on her face.

While harmless, the display infuriates the boy in black. He steps forward, in a very intentional manner, and pushes Ramirez away from Asuka with one outstretched hand. He grins coldly and watches Ramirez's face, as if wanting him to meet him eye to eye. However, caught completely off guard, Ramirez falls to the ground.

"Manjyome!" Asuka shouts in shock. He looks apologetic for a moment, but quickly regains his composure and defends his actions, stating that his introduction was a little too personal. Ramirez's expression is unreadable for a moment, but he gets up without assistance and brushes himself off without any complaints.

"Thanks for that gracious display of hospitality." He remarks with a grin of something between irritation and mischief. He looks to the boy in black and asks, "And you are?"

Manjyome looks sternly towards Ramirez, eyeing him from top to bottom. Their builds are nearly the same, with Ramirez being only slightly bulkier and more athletic. He doesn't extend his hand. After taking in Ramirez's features, he turns his head away and throws his hand out towards Ramirez to procure silence from him and the group. Then, raising his hand into the air, he shouts out his declaration. "I am the elite duelist of Duel Academia, the conquering champion of Obelisk Blue..." He drops his arm and points swiftly at Ramirez. "Manjyome Thunder, dark horse..."

"MANJYOME!" He nearly gags on his tongue. His speech is cut off by the harsh icy female voice. He turns timidly to face Asuka.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asks firmly. Her eyes are like steel, and Manjyome's reflection can be seen being crushed within them.

Judai steps forward. "Yeah Manjyome. You're in Osiris Red now." The comment obviously annoys him, but he doesn't dare retaliate. He remains demure under Asuka's penetrating gaze.

She raises her nose to Manjyome and marches past him without another word. She bows to both American duelists, "I apologize for Manjyome's rudeness. Please, do not see his behavior as a reflection upon this school or its student body."

"It's alright." Ramirez remarks, as he watches her intently. She turns sharply on her heel on the dirt trail, sending all of the DA boys jumping back at least a foot each. She glares at the group and says she is returning to her dorm, and they should do the same. She excuses herself once more, before marching up the trail.

When she is out of earshot, the Ra Yellow students all agree she can be scary. Kenzan says Manjyome really pissed her off this time. Manjyome looks at them to protest, but he can't say the words. Misawa agrees that they had better be off. He quickly says good bye to the two American duelists and runs up the trail after Asuka. The two other Yellow students follow his lead. They say farewell to the duelists and the others. Kenzan looks back on Manjyome and states he had better apologize to Asuka. He and Sho leave up the path.

When they are gone, The two Americans are left with Judai and Manjyome. Manjyome looks defeated and guilty for a moment. Then, he firmly declares he is going to his room. Judai is surprised. "Wait, don't go, Manjyome-kun! You haven't even apologized."

Ramirez mischievously remarks. "I'll be seeing you around, Jun." He has a very disdainful look on his face. Manjyome pauses for a moment, but does not look back. He continues to his room without another hesitation. Once Manjyome has gone, Judai shows the two Americans their room.

The two bunk in Judai's room. Judai apologizes for the mess. "I've had the room to myself for a long time, so it's gotten a little messy." He laughs it off.

Ramirez tosses his stuff on the middle bunk. "That Asuka girl... Asuka Tenjoin? Is she going out with Manjyome?"

Judai deliberates on that for a moment. "I don't think so, but... I really don't pay much attention to those things." He admits.

Ramirez gazes blankly at his bed. "Jun Manjyome." He utters to himself. "He's part of the Manjyome group?"

Judai nods. "His two brothers are."

Ramirez doesn't show any sign of emotion. "Why was he demoted to Osiris red?" Judai admits that he lost an important duel during their first year, and things have been hectic ever since, so he hasn't had a chance to take a promotion exam.

"What do you mean by demoted?" Michael asks.

Ramirez glances at Michael. It takes him a moment to bring his good eye into focus, which is creepy to watch. "Don't you know anything about this place?" Michael apologetically admits he doesn't. Ramirez gestures with his hands. "Duel Academia. It was founded by Seto Kaiba, the owner of Kaiba Corporation. The same Seto Kaiba who hosted the Battle City tournament in Domino City over a decade ago. It was the largest duelist competition to date, following the Duelist Kingdom competition held by Pegasus J. Crowford."

Ramirez draws a deep breath as he opens his bag and lays out his duel disk's box, and a few other things. He continues. "Battle City was the place where the three Egyptian God cards were first revealed. And it was also the last time they were ever played, before being banned. Seto Kaiba possessed the Giant God Soldier of Obelisk, while Yugi Muto possessed the Saint Dragon Osiris, and Malik Ishtar possessed the Sun Dragon Ra. Seto Kaiba was knocked out of the tournament during the semi-finals by his long time rival Yugi Muto. The same Yugi Muto who defeated Pegasus J. Crowford at Duelist Kingdom and claimed the title of King of Games. Of course, Kaiba was pissed about it. He hasn't dueled as a participant at any major tournaments since Battle City. So, naturally, when he founded this school, he named his elite class dorm after his God card and the loser dorm after his hated arch rival, Yugi Muto." Ramirez points out the small room with a nod of his head. "Look around you. It's pathetic, this dorm room. This is the dorm for the unworthy students. We were obviously put in here, because we were the last choices, for the Charisma picks."

Judai is impressed. "Whoa! You're pretty knowledgeable!"

Ramirez replies that it has always been a long-standing dream of his to attend a dueling school, even if not one of the Duel Academias. He explains, "but poor kids don't go to elite dueling schools." Ramirez stops sorting through his bag. "Now that I am here though, I'll show everyone what I'm capable of without the elitist privileges many of them have enjoyed." He glances to the others. "Before I leave, I'm going to beat all of the other American Duelists, as well as all of the elite duelists of this Duel Academia."

Judai's eyes widen. He cheers and claps. "That's an impressive goal to set." He clenches his fists and trembles. "Yeah! I'm pumped! I can't wait to start dueling all of you!"

Ramirez chuckles at the offer. "Sure. After I finish clearing away all DA's elite, I'll have plenty of free time, to play around." He meets Judai eye to eye. "But for the time being... We don't have much time, before the introduction ceremony. So why don't we spend it productively? You could tell me, as much as you know about the best duelists here."

Judai seems puzzled. He mentions that everyone here is pretty good. Ramirez alters his words, and Judai begins telling him all about the various duelists he's dueled and deck types he's played against in exorbitant detail. Michael is amazed by Ramirez's forwardness and clear goal. He hadn't thought about it, but a lot of these students intend on going pro, and if he does well here, it will prove he may be pro material as well. He watches Ramirez taking mental notes as he hears out Judai's long winded and animated stories. Seeing these two and the amount of devotion and absorption each has in this game, Michael suddenly feels out of place. He can't help but feel unworthy of winning this opportunity. But, it is too late to refuse the chance, as he is already here. Michael decides right here, and tells himself, "From now on, I'll have to be serious." His eyes narrow, as he watches Ramirez trying to steer Judai out of one story and onto the next. Judai laughs hopelessly. "I'll prove myself, and what I am capable of, as well! And, I'll do so without sacrificing my principles."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they walk up the trail, Misawa catches up with Asuka. He follows her silently, slightly behind her and to her side. He finally gathers up the resolve to ask her if she is still mad. She ignores his comment and seriously asks him, "what did you think of the American duelists?" Misawa says he isn't sure, but Asuka encourages him to be truthful. "I know you must have noticed something about them." She glances at Misawa, causing his heart to leap. "You're one of the most observant and intellectual duelist here, after all."

Misawa blushes. He mentions, "That tall one, Michael... I'm not sure, but... He seemed to have been sizing us up the entire time, much more so than the other one, or any of us. Although, Ramirez seems much more forward and confident. Michael seems like the type who is naturally intellectual and observant. They both seem very calculating. They could be tough opponents."

Sho says he didn't notice anything. Misawa shakes his head. He is certain that they were each trying to get a feel of how they measure up against them, in their own ways.

Asuka smiles to show her satisfaction. "That is what I'd expect from Misawa Diachi."

"This will be interesting, if the American duelists are all as competitive as they seem." Kenzan states excitedly. "Things are going to be very interesting over the next semester."

Asuka supposes so, "If only some people would keep there hang ups to themselves." The guys all back off and laugh uneasily as Asuka leads the group to the main building.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone meets up at the main building later for the introduction ceremony. The American duelists are taken to the center stage and introduced to the DA students by Chronos. James also says a few short words.

Near the end of the ceremony, the James thinks out loud that it would be fun to see one of the American duelists battle one of the DA students. Chronos is surprised by the challenge, but Ramirez agrees that it sounds like an excellent idea. He purposes they pit their number 1 versus an elite from DA.

"I have my own suggestion." James states. "Michael will duel for our group." Everyone is surprised by his choice, especially Michael.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"You should let one of the stronger players duel to represent us. Not one of the Charisma picks." Ramirez states.

"No, I rather like this arrangement." Looking to Michael, James asks, "So, are you game?"

Michael takes a deep breath to clear his head. "There's no refusing a duel at Duel Academia." He responds.

James smiles. "Good. You're a quick learner." He turns to Chronos. "Professor, if you'd please, select a suitable opponent."

Chronos agrees and looks frantically around the room. Judai leaps to his feet and shouts from the crowd. "Me, me! I'll duel Chronos Sensei!" He begins squeezing through the rows even before he receives a confirmation that he can duel. He steps down the isles, on and over people, as he tries to make his way down to the main arena. Once there, he hops up on the stage. Chronos's jaw drops, and he stutters to tell Judai to get off stage, but Judai is already prepared to duel, and he readies his duel disk. He shakes Michael's hand and anxiously states, "This will be fun!"

James nods with a chuckle. "Then it's decided." He leads the others off stage. Chronos is left wonderstruck on the stage, alone. He looks between the group and Judai. "Come off the stage, professor." James must finally tell him. Chronos nods without thinking and quickly dives off stage. Kyle dismisses his actions as utter stupidity, but Hannah laughs that at least he is amusing.

Michael takes his duel disk out from his storage bag and slides it on. He throws out his hand and the custom duel disk unfolds in spectacular fashion, drawing the awe of the crowd. He slides his jacket open revealing a belt with 3 decks. Misawa is surprised by the sight. "Does Michael use attribute decks as well?" He wonders.

Michael chooses a deck and shuffles it before handing it to Judai. They cut each other's decks. Then, they walk over to their sides of the field. They both shout, "duel". Two life point meters appear on either side of the field behind their respective owner's. Each reads at 4000 LP. After a few seconds, both meters disappear.

The orbs on each duel disk flash alternately stopping on Michael. He takes a deep breath before drawing his opening hand. "I'll go first." After sorting through his hand. Michael sets 1 monster and 2 s/t cards. Then, he ends his turn.

"Alright, my turn!" Judai grabs his top card of his deck between his middle and index finger and draws dynamically. "Draw!" He doesn't even try to hide his excitement as he looks over his hand. He summons Featherman in attack position. The monster declares its appearance with a fierce battle cry. Judai clenches his fist and congratulates himself on summoning a monster. He points to the set monster card. "Elemental Hero - Featherman. Attack! Feather Break!"

Feather Man hurls a burst of razor sharp feathers carried in a gust of wind at the set monster. It reveals itself in a flash of brilliant green light. Feather Man is pelted by his own feathers. Judai raises his arm in defense, as his life points drop by 500 points. He is stunned, as he watches a green magic circle surround the revealed monster. A young girl in a green school girl uniform chants as she creates the magic circle around her with her staff.

A small semi-transparent flying dragon roars cutely at her side. The girls in the audience cry out, "Awww! They're so cute!"

Michael states, "When Wynn is flipped face-up, she'll take control of one of your Wind monsters." Wynn finishes her chant, and Featherman is surrounded by her magic circle. He changes control, joining Wynn on Michael's side of the field. Judai sets 2 s/t cards and ends his turn. His Life Point meter flashes at 3500 briefly, before fading away.

Michael draws. He offers both Wind monsters to summon Familiar-Possessed Wynn from his deck. The newly summoned Wynn is a bit older than before. Her dragon reappears beside her. After a cute cry, it glances toward Judai, and it's eyes glint maliciously. Judai jumps back, in firghtened surprise by the dragon's sudden change of demeanor. It grows into a monstrous form. Wynn loses control of the dragon as it becomes larger, and her eyes become blank and lifeless. The powered up Petit Dragon familiar attacks dealing 1850 points of damage to Judai's life points with a huge wind burst breath that nearly knocks Judai to the floor. Judai's Life points drop from 3500 to 1650. Michael sets another monster and ends his turn.

Judai draws and summons Elemental Hero Sparkman. He activates Spark Gun from his hand, and targets Wynn. Sparkman fires on Wynn with a spark blast. Wynn's body convulses after being hit, but she doesn't make so much as a peep. She collapses to her knees, her body still trembling. The huge dragon is pulled down to defend her. It snarls fiercely at Judai. Judai orders Sparkman to attack. The dragon howls at the lighting attack.

"Trap Card activate, Spiritual Wind Art - Miyabi." Michael offers Wynn, who becomes a cyclone of wind. Sparkman is sucked up in the huge vortex and carried back to Judai's deck. Sparkman's electric attack disperses in the wind. Judai activates a Hero Flash card, O - Oversoul, to summon Featherman in defense position, and he ends his turn. His life points flash up at 1650.

Michael draws. He activates the spell card Graceful Charity, ridding himself of Eria and Aussa, followed by the continuous spell card, Spell of Enchantment. By paying 500 life points, Michael is able to change the attribute of a face-up monster. Pointing to Featherman, Michael declares, "Fire." Featherman is surrounded by flames. Embers roll off of his wing tips. His life point meter decreases to 3500. Michael flip summons the Fire Charmer Hiita. The sporty girl creates a red magic circle allowing her to take control of Featherman once more. Her little fox spirit familiar cries cutely on her shoulder. Once more, the girls of DA cheer and coo.

He offers the duo for Familiar-Possessed Hiita. She is summoned, a bit older than before, but otherwise unchanged. Her little fox roars in an uncharacteristically fierce deep growl as its hair stands on end. It grows into a monstrous form just as the Petit Dragon. Michael activates the spell card, Familiar's Gift, depicting Eria, Wynn, Hiita, and Aussa sitting around a birthday cake on a circular table. Each girl receives a gift from their respective familiar. Michael summarizes its effect for Judai who looks baffled, while girls cheer in the crowd. "This card allows me to draw 1 card for each monster on my side of the field named Hiita, Aussa, Wynn, or Eria, plus an additional card for each of them summoned by the effect of a monster with the same name." He draws 2 cards. After adjusting his hand, Michael orders Hiita to attack. Her enraged fox attacks Judai's open field. Judai quickly responds with his set trap, Draining Shield. The fierce fire fox slams into an invisible barrier inches before hitting Judai. Having failed in it's attack, it kicks off the light shield and jumps back to its master's side. It's attack leaves a ripple across the shield that heals Judai as it flows over him. His life points rise to 3500 once more. Having failed to deliver the finishing blow, Michael sets another s/t card and ends his turn.

Judai smiles at Michael and rubs the tip of his nose. "This is interesting." He exclaims excitedly. He draws and special summons Bubbleman, allowing him to draw 2 additional cards. He follows it up with Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards. After quickly looking over his new hand, Judai activates Bubble Shuffle and Sky Scraper from his hand to complete his set up. The huge buildings rise around the two duelists. Judai attacks Hiita with the equipped Bubbleman. Michael responds with his set trap, Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai, offering Hitta to activate it. Hiita and her enraged familiar become a huge spiraling pillar of flames. The pillar of flames spirals towards Judai and slams into him. He screams as he is consumed the pillar of fire. Sho and Kenzan call out to him in concern.

Michael scans the field. As the flames dissipate, Emergency Provisions is left revealed on the field behind Bubbleman. Judai chuckles, as he sends Bubble Shuffle to the graveyard. Michael doesn't comment. Judai's Life Points increase to 4500, before recalculating at 2650.

"You're wide open." Judai remarks with a smirk. He points at Michael. "Bubbleman, attack! Bubble Shoot!" Bubbleman attacks with a comical grunt and smirk. Michael is hit in the chest by a water shot, knocking his Life Points down to 2700. He doesn't flinch from the attack. Judai sets a card and ends his turn.

Michael draws. He summons Familiar-Possessed Eria. The perky girl in blue suddenly becomes a lifeless doll. Her little Gigabyte familiar grows until it is larger than her. Michael orders Eria's attack. She raises her staff mechanically, and the water familiar lunges forward to strike the chubby Bubbleman. Bubbleman is destroyed by a gut busting uppercut. Judai winces as his Life Points drop by 50 points. His life point meter decreases to 2600.

"Hero Signal!" Judai declares. The huge signal lights up in the sky. He summons Clayman in defense position. Michael sets 1 s/t card and activates his last card from his hand, the spell card, Spiritual Rebirth. By revealing Hiita, Wynn, Aussa, and Eria in his graveyard. He resurrects a monster in face-down defense position. Michael ends his turn.

Judai draws. He laughs as he examines his newly drawn card. "This is a great duel." He explains excitedly. He continues on about how exciting it is to be dueling him, and how much he looks forward to dueling the others now, more so than ever. Michael is oblivious to his antics, and he remains stern.

Misawa comments, "He is cold and emotionless while dueling. Is he thinking in advance of a means to defeat Judai, or is it something else?" Thinking about what Asuka and Misawa were talking about earlier, Sho wonders if he was able to find out about Judai's deck before hand. He says he may have built this deck to battle it. Misawa shakes his head apprehensively. "No. It would take time to build such a well thought out deck, which would be very hard only just finding out he'd be facing an E-Hero deck in the last hour or so." Misawa ponders for a moment while he watches Judai continue to prattle on with a smile. "Michael does play many decks, though. So he may have known this deck would work best against Judai's E-Hero deck from overhearing Judai."

Kenzan whines and rubs his head. "Big brother talks way too much for his own good!"

Judai, having finished his speech, excitedly holds out his spell card. "Fusion!" Michael watches Polymerization's create a ripple above the field. Judai fuses his newly drawn Sparkman and his Clayman on the field. They swirl together, and a new monster is summoned. "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant." Judai aims to destroy Eria. Eria raises her head only half conscious of what is going on around her. Her eyes remain blank as her familiar roars in protest. Thunder Giant groans and hurls huge lightning burst at Eria. Her familiar intercepts it, but both are eradicated in the attack. Judai orders Thunder Giant to attack. Michael reveals his set Negate Attack, ending Judai's turn.

Michael draws. He uses Spell of Enchantment to convert Thunder Giant to an Earth monster. His life points decrease from 2700 to 2200. Then, he flip summons his set Earth Charmer Aussa. Judai reveals his set Defusion as the brown magic circle surrounds the gray earth Thunder Giant. Thunder Giant peels apart with Clayman landing in defense position and Sparkman landing in attack position. Aussa's chant fails. Michael ends his turn.

Judai draws. He changes Clayman to attack position and orders Clayman to attack Aussa. Michael responds once more. This time, with his set Magical Dimension. He offers Aussa to the iron maiden. A second Familiar-Possessed Wynn jumps out of the Iron Maiden in attack position. Michael uses Magical Dimension's second effect to destroy Sparkman. Sparkman screams in pain as the Iron Maiden closes on him and buries itself in the ground. Judai ends his turn.

Michael draws. His life points flash behind him at 2200. Judai's life points flash behind him at 2600. Michael summons his newly drawn card, a second Familiar -Possessed Hiita. He order's Eria to destroy Clayman. Wynn's enraged familiar attacks. Clayman attempts to bat it down, but even in his own city, he is no match for the spiritual dragon familiar. Judai's Life Points drop to 2550. Michael follows with Hiita's attack. Her tiny fox dives at Judai. It grows in mid flight and slashes Judai across the chest with it's flaming claws. He cries out as his life points drop to 700.

Kenzan lunges forward in his seat, knocking the DA student in front of him over. "This looks bad!" He exclaims.

"Big Brother doesn't have any more cards to defend himself." Sho adds. Misawa and Asuka watch even more intently as Michael ends his turn.

Judai draws. His life points flash up at 700, against Michael's 2200. He slowly turns to check his card. His eyes widen and his face beams with excitement. He leaps up and cheers. Judai holds out his card to Michael. "Miracle Fusion! Featherman, Clayman, Sparkman, fuse!" All three rise from his Graveyard and are sucked into the void. From the void emerges an immense Elemental Hero. "Tempester!" Judai points to Eria. Tempester, attack. "Tempest Cutter!" Tempester shouts fiercely and launches a huge cyclone from his arm cannon. Eria's familiar tries to attack the cyclone, but he and Eria are consumed in the vortex and cut up within it. The cyclone explodes into nothing. Michael flinches slightly as his life points drop to 950. Judai happily declares, turn end.

Michael draws. He hesitates for a moment, on the newly drawn card. He sets it in his s/t zone, and shifts Hiita to defense position. He ends his turn.

Judai goes to draw a card, but Michael retaliates. "Trap card, activate!" The trap flips over, revealing a second Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai. He offers his Familiar-Possessed Hiita. She becomes a fiery pillar that spirals into the sky before slamming down on Judai. Judai is shocked. He quickly activates his newly drawn card. He screams as he is burned once more.

"Judai!" His friends shout out in shock, with Asuka's voice carrying over the others.

Judai's newly drawn card activates. The flames dissipate in the air. Before the damage is calculated, Judai sends the top 5 cards of his deck to the Graveyard. Judai gasps with a determined grin. "Intercepting Hero. When I would take damage from a card effect, I can send up to 5 cards from the top of my deck to my Graveyard." He takes another few breaths as Burst Lady, Card Gunner, Hero Kids, Hero Spirits, and Fusion Gate slide into his Graveyard. "I can summon any 1 of those cards, if it is a monster with Hero in its name, and decrease the amount of damage by the attack of the summoned Hero." He summons Burst Lady to attack position. His life points plummet to 50 points.

Michael utters to himself, "Then, it's over." He doesn't have anymore cards on his field or at his disposal other than Spell of Enchantment. Judai orders Burst Lady to attack Michael directly. "Burst Fire!" Burst Lady launches a barrage of fireballs that slam into Michael, decreasing his Life Points to 0. Burst Lady vanishes along with Skyscraper. Judai cheers and points to Michael. "Gotcha! That was a great duel!"

From the sideline, James admits to the others that it was unexpectedly good, adding, "for one of our last picks."

Michael agrees to Judai that it was a good match. They shake hands, and he returns to his group silently. The others congratulate him on that interesting duel even though he lost. The girls in the audience cheer as he leaves the stage. As do many of the boys of DA. Lilica laughs that he is popular already.

Hannah tells him his choice of using a cute deck to attract girls is working. His face becomes even more emotionless. He states solemnly that this deck was not built to make girls like him. The cocky girl raises her hand and scoffs at his claim. "Whatever you say, bud."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, while lying in bed in the room, Michael thinks back on his duel, reliving each move. He wonders if he could have played better, but looking back, there were no better choices. He admits, the duel went as well as it could have. "Duel Academia is interesting." He utters into he night.

He thinks his deck did good today, but it cannot get any better without sacrificing his creative spirit. He admits to himself he only did well because he had incredibly lucky draws. Had it not been for an early Familiar's Gift and Judai's Elemental Hero deck, he'd have been humiliated in front of everyone. He wants to prove himself and be a worthwhile duelist, but he wonders if he can do it with these decks. He looks over his deck boxes on the desk across the room. All he can do is keep trying, and hope for the best.

Chapter 1 - End

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 Author Notes

This fanfic uses the Japanese character names, as well as the anime effects for most cards. Card's like Skyscraper and Bubbleman are extremely different from their OCG/TCG counter parts. I've taken several liberties with many cards, and I use my own choice of wordings for various cards, including Magic User over Spellcaster, Undead over Zombie, and I use the OCG Demons and Angels over the TCG Fairies and Fiends. Other notes will follow chapters as necessary.

Chapter 1 Author Cards

This section is for all cards I created for this fanfic. Hopefully, I don't miss any.

Familiar's Gift

Spell

Effect: Draw 1 card for every monster on your side of the field with "Wynn", "Hiita", "Eria", or "Aussa" in its name (Only 1 card per name). Also, draw 1 additional card for each of these monsters that was Special Summoned by the effect of a monster with "Wynn", "Hiita", "Eria", or "Aussa" in its name.

Spiritual Rebirth

Quickplay Spell

Effect: This card can only be activated while you have a monster of EARTH, FIRE, WIND, and WATER in your graveyard. Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard in face-up attack position or in face-down defense position.

Spell of Enchantment

Continuous Spell

Effect: During your Main Phase, you may pay 500 Life Points to change the Attribute of 1 face-up monster on the field, until the End Phase of the turn. (You choose the Attribute.) Monsters can only have their Attributes changed by this card's effect once per turn.

Intercepting Hero

Quickplay Spell

Effect: This card can only be activated when you would take damage from a card effect. Send the top 5 cards of your deck to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 Monster Card of those sent cards with "Hero" in its name to your side of the field. Decrease the amount of damage you would receive by the card effect by an amount equal to the ATK of the Special Summoned monster. If no cards with "Hero" in their names were sent to the Graveyard, all of the sent cards are removed from play, and the damage you would receive is doubled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The American Duelists**

**Chapter 2 - Rivalry**

The morning sun rises over Duel Academia, bringing with it the promise of endless possibilities for its inhabitants. On the far end of the island, an exuberant young Osiris Red student starts the day with a proclamation of, "Oh yeah! Today's going to be awesome! I'm going to duel so much!" He is joined by his two temporary bunk mates, the American Duelists, Michael and Ramirez, who sit across the table from him in the Red Dorm's cozy dining hall. Both lack his pep and optimism for the day's events to come. If anything, the only thing either looks ready for is more bedtime.

Judai leaves and returns shortly after carrying a tray with 3 plates and 3 bowls on it. He hands them a bowl and plate each. "Dig in!" He encourages, and he begins shoveling rice into his mouth.

Michael puzzles over the contents of the plate. He eyes the 3 small charred fish in front of him, as well as the mysterious thing beside it. He isn't certain if it was once an animal or vegetable, but he wants to believe it is pasta or water logged cabbage. He notices Ramirez poking and prodding at it, before raising the plate to his mouth and pushing it in with one chopstick. He chews it without any facial change, and he swallows it down without much savoring. After swallowing, Michael asks how it tastes. To which, Ramirez replies, "I really wouldn't know. I haven't tasted anything in over a decade."

"Oh?" Michael responds with some surprise. Uncertain of what to say to that, he quickly apologizes, in case he may have offended. "I'm sorry."

Ramirez shrugs unconcernedly. "It's no big deal."

With the awkward moment past, Michael returns to the mystery mound at hand. He forgoes discovering the answer for himself in favor of sticking to the things he knows. He begins stirring his rice around its bowl with his chopsticks. He hasn't the slightest clue how to eat with them, but considering he'll be stuck using them for a few months, its worth an attempt at least, he figures.

As Judai gulps down his last fish, Sho and Kenzan's heads peak around the doorway. Both are astonished to find Judai awake under his own power this early in the morning. They look at each other and bounce conspiracy theories off of one another. Agreeing to disagree, they let themselves in.

Each of them takes a seat beside Judai. After a long intense stare down, Kenzan starts in on his big brother, who pats his stomach but doesn't look satisfied. "Alright, what's the deal?"

"Huh?" Judai grunts accompanied by a baffled expression. Sho leans on the table to meet his big brother face to face. His eyes narrow as he examines Judai. Judai leans back uncomfortably. "Uh, Sho?"

"Big brother can never get up so early on his own?" Sho starts up in a suggestive tone. He leers even more intently. "Who are you?"

Judai chuckles uncomfortably. "Ah, come on guys. It's me." He laughs.

Kenzan pushes Sho's head out of sight with his own. "If your big brother Judai, then tell us how you got up without someone waking you up." Sho slams his head against the side of Kenzan's head, pushing it out of the way so he can interrogate Judai. Kenzan pushes back, and they begin a pushing match with their heads. Their attention shifts from Judai to each other, and they growl and snarl as they push with all their might.

Ramirez watches with mild amusement as one of his little charred black fish disappears into his mouth. He chews it up and swallows. Then, he points his chopsticks at Sho, then Kenzan, and then back to Sho. "Depsite being a little guy..." He remarks in his dry rasp of a voice. "That Sho has some fight in him." Michael supposes so.

Judai scratches his head embarassedly before trying to break the two up. "Now, now, guys..." They both freeze. Their eyes dart straight to Judai. He jerks back as they both bare down on him, each demanding answers. With his head nearly touching the floor, Judai explains that with the American Duelists here, he was too excited to sleep. He was up must of the night, and got up at first light to start getting ready, hoping he could duel one of the Americans before classes start.

Kenzan and Sho sit upright, with their backs to Judai, and they deliberate seriously. They both face the table once more and slam their hands down with the conclusion, "Its just like big brother."

"That'd never hold up, in court." Ramirez jokes dryly, before placing his final fish in his mouth and chewing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

After each getting a bowl and a plate, Kenzan and Sho return to the table and sit on either side of Judai once more. The group chatters as they eat. Kenzan poors rice down his throat at an alarming rate. While Michael struggles to mimick his use of a pair of chopsticks as a shovel. The group's chatter turns back to the night before. Judai talks animately about how awesome it was, as he relives the duel in dynamic pantomine. Both Kenzan and Sho relive their worry for the few moments near the end, to which Judai laughs it off like he wasn't worried for a second, but honestly had no clue what he would have done next if he hadn't gotten the draws he did.

Ramirez coldly asks what Michael thought of the duel, "as the loser". Michael stops pushing rice into his mouth and swallows what he managed to get into his mouth. He wipes his face and agrees it was a good duel, with no further comments or criticisms. Ramirez sighs in a dry wheeze. "How very humble, you are."

Michael isn't certain it is meant to be antagonism, sarcasm, or sincerity, but he really doesn't want to say anything more about the duel. Or, to be more accurate, he doesn't know what more there is to say about it.

"You know..." Ramirez starts, while waving his chopsticks at Michael. "You keep that strong silent guy routine up, you'll have these Japanese girls eating out of the palm of your hand." Ramirez cranes his head at an unnatural angle, giving a very creepy appearance reminiscent of something out of a horror movie. His neck crunches loudly. He raises his head and tilts it over to the other side; his ear nearly touching his shoulder.

Ramirez turns to face the others with his tilted head and scarred face. Sho and Kenzan nearly fall out of their seats as they flinch and retreat from his expression. Ramirez's face is blank for a moment, before his grin widens. With him grinning, his scar controrts like a second smiling face over the other. Both Sho and Kenzan retreat further.

Ramirez chuckles, and he brings his head upright once more. "Yeah, they seem submissive and reserved..." He continues as he looks back to Michael. "But deep down, they're all wild. Depraved and repressed in their traditional gender roles as, good, respectable ladies, for far too long. Right?" He asks the two disturbed Ra Yellow boys as they just start to recover. Ramirez chuckles a low harsh chuckle, like far off thunder and a nearby hissing radiator all at once. The Osiris Red boys scattered across the dining room all tremble uncomfortably, except for Judai, who stealthily helps himself to Sho and Kenzan's fish and mystery side, oblivious to the topics of conversation around him.

Ramirez presses his point. "If you keep putting up impressive shows, like that last one, with that cute deck of yours, the girls hear will adore you... Whether you win a single game, or not." He grins to the others, and asks bluntly, "Who wants to go out cruising for chicks? We've got Michael here, as our meal ticket." He chuckles a bit more. Michael tries not to pay him any attention. He doesn't know how to respond to anything that Ramirez says.

Ramirez muses over the effect he has on Michael. He finally admits that he's only messing around. "You've got to lighten up a bit." Ramirez draws a long uneven breath, as if his throat was being constricted by a noose. He exhales just as slow and dramatically. Michael watches as both Kenzan and Sho shiver at the long wheezing rasp.

After his melodramatic breath, his demeanor reverts to his usual more business-like manner. The playfulness from a moment before fades away in the true grimness of his features, speech, and mannerisms. When he was still half asleep, both of his eyes nearly matched, and it was obvious how handsome he once was before whatever accident left him so disfigured. But having woken up, his eyes revert to their asymetrical line up. His small good eye narrows while his large eye jitters in a futile attempt to retain focus. Ramirez trains his sight on the two yellow boys. Kenzan slides back once more, and Sho falls to the floor entirely. He quickly scurries behind Judai, who happily devours and savors Sho's last unguarded fish.

Ramirez doesn't comment or joke about Sho. Rather, in a very serious manner, he asks Kenzan about the girls here at Duel Academia. "I'm curious of the crop you have here..." He blinks, gatheirng his words selecitvely. When he has decided, he grins slightly once more. "I admit, my vision isn't exactly 20/20 these days, and because of it, I wasn't really able to take in the sights, last night, at the introduction ceremony."

Kenzan's face reddens, as he gets over Ramirez's appearance and realizes what he's being asked. He bashfully admits that he really doesn't know anything about the girls here.

"Now, how could that be?" Ramirez asks in a very deep, strict, and fatherly tone that sends a chill straight up Michael's spine, starting at his tail bone and ending at his skull. He cracks his neck side to side to mask the sharp jerk of his neck as the chill reaches his head.

"Surely, you must interact with the female body, s, here, and quite regularly. I couldn't imagine, the number of attendants being all that large, considering the isolation, extravagence, or size of this location." Ramirez draws a heavy breath after finishing. "Not to mention, female duelists have always been the minority in this game."

Kenzan embarrassedly admits, "The female class is small in comparison to the boys' class, but there are still quite a lot of them, and..." Kenzan swallows and flushes redder. "I spend all my time here, so I don't really interact with them much."

"And what about you?" Ramirez asks Sho without facing him. Sho chokes on his rice. "Do you spend all of _your_ time here..." He draws another deep labored breath. "As well?"

Sho shortly admits he does. Ramirez stretches his neck with some slow neck exercises, as he processes the information. Michael has the distinct impression that he is preparing a way to imply that they are both homosexuals, but rather, he stills his neck and asks, "Then, what about that girl? The one who was with you guys yesterday? Asuka?" He turns to Sho. "What can you tell me, about her?"

Sho fidgets. He isn't sure what to say about her. Ramirez's good eye drifts back to Kenzan, who quickly admits he doesn't know all that much about her either. They both agree they don't talk much with her.

Ramirez doesn't say anything for awhile. Then, he poses the question once more, but to Judai. Judai reclines contently and lets his belt out an extra notch after eating both of his friends' fish. It's obvious from where Michael's sitting, that Judai hasn't the slightest clue what they've been talking about. Ramirez remarks aloud, "Perhaps, you're a bit young, for this conversation."

"Asuka Tenjoin. The elite duel queen of Oblisk Blue and Duel Academia. The beautiful and compassionate goddess of this campus, unrivaled by any other. Her loyalty to her friends and her respectable dueling ethics are unwavering. Strong willed, independent, and intelligent, all matched only by her charm and grace under pressure, matched only by her lovely perfect features..." The group follows the voice to Manjyome, who sits alone at a table across from them, reclining in his chair with his arms folded over his chest. He doesn't face the group, and one of his eyes is closed. The other is wide open and focused on Ramirez. His face is slightly red.

Ramirez gazes back at him blankly, not uttering a word. After a moment, Ramirez hums lightly; his own subtle way of declaring "Eureka!" With a slight grin, Ramirez remarks unabashedly, "She sounds like my type of girl."

Manjyome scoffs at the idea. "She's out of your league." Ramirez's smile widens a hint more at Manjyome's reaction.

"Now now. Let's not condemn the show, before the first curtain rises." He grins as he eyes Manjyome. "I was admittantly, only curious, before. But now, you've genuinely piqued my interest." Manjyome is visibly irked by his comment, but before he can declare it, Ramirez takes control of the conversation. "So, Manjyome Jun... Jun-kun?" He asks playfully.

"Manjyome-sanda!" Manjyome replies in a firm irritated tone.

"Manjyome-sanda..." Ramirez acknowledges with the slightest of nods. "It's time for a..." Ramirez waves his chopsticks around in his fingers, and finally brings them to a stop pointing directly at Manjyome. "Moment, of truth." His grin fades. "Asuka Tenjoin. You speak of her as if you were an obsessed fanboy; having all manners of trivial tidbits and biased facts, and yet, you don't seem to have even 1 true incite into her personality or true character. So to not have any... Misunderstandings... I must pose the question: What is Asuka Tenjoin to you? Is she your girl, as you so thoroughly try to make others believe?" Ramirez tips the chopsticks up slowly, with the slightest movement of his finger tips, until they are raised in a manner resembling a smoking gun. "Or, is she nothing more than an object of your unrecipricated affections: Your fanciful dream girl who only touches you and spares you a moment of her time in your fantasies?"

Manjyome is completely speachless. From Michael's impression, Manjyome seems the type who would like to retaliate for the insult of being called a fanboy, and if he truly was into Asuka, more so against the comment that he knows nothing relevant of the girl he is interested in, than that. Yet, he does not argue against those comments. Rather, he seems to falter between his insulted pride and self realizations he has not yet come to grips with.

"It shouldn't be a hard question to answer." Michael thinks to himself. But, if an openly proud person like Manjyome truly is a fanboy, as he was labeled, then admitting to himself that he is just another face in the crowd of admirers, to the girl he obviously likes, would be a difficult feet.

Ramirez takes Manjyome's inability to answer as his answer. "As I thought. She's not with you, thus, you have no right to get pissy and indignant, when another man expresses his interest in her. You've either already been turned down, or you are too dickless to even make a move. Either way, you have no stakes on her, and she is, fair game."

Manjyome's face pulses beat red, like a beating heart. His entire body trembles, and beeds of sweat dripping down his face give all the evidence of his shattered composure. Whether fury or shame, Manjyome cannot manage to say anything in his defense. The look in Manjyome's eyes is that of a hurt animal who would love nothing more than to grab Ramirez by the throat and choke the life out of him right here and now. Ramirez reads his expression flawlessly. "As much as I'd love to take out the trash, I have, more important things to do with my time." With that, Ramirez claps his hands together with a slight bow. The entire time, his good eye never leaves Manjyome. He excuses himself from the meal, and walks out of the dining hall unchallenged by the trembling red-faced Manjyome. Manjyome remains volatile and silent at his table, like a bomb ready to go off at the slightest movement.

None of the guys say anything until after Ramirez is gone and out of sight. Judai is uncertain of what has just happened, but even he can feel the tension. He tries to ask Manjyome if he is okay, but at the sound of his name, Manjyome rises to his feet and marches out of the room without a word.

"He must really be upset." Sho states cautiously.

"Yeah." Kenzan agrees. "He didn't even correct big brother."

The three boys stare at the empty doorway. Unable to do anything, both boys turn back to their plates, only to discover their fish have up and vanished. "Whaaat!?" They cry in unison.

Judai continues to watch the empty doorway, oblivious to the fact that his crime has been discovered. "Manjyome..." He utters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group attends classes throughout the day. Ramirez laughs at the idea of a school teaching dueling, but it is no joke when he sits down to Chronos's class on advanced dueling tactics and combos. He uses a simple 5 card problem that grows steadily more complicated with each draw for 5 turns. Each turn they are told to handle a new challenge with the remaining cards, and they must repeat this scenario with each of the five cards being the next card drawn, which grows steadily more complicated to keep track of as different cards are used in each scenario. At the end of the lesson, they go over the tactics for using the cards best, and Chronos shows the best solution to use the simple cards, showing that conservation and intelligent planning leads to victory, but also, being too conservative and focusing solely on hand advantage can yield the same result as foolishly squandering one's hand in a single turn. Ramirez is stunned by these complex problems. Judai jokes he doesn't get it either. He reveals he always runs out of cards during the first few turns. Ramirez says he gets it, but its not exactly what he expected. To elaborate, he admits it's not a joke as he previously thought.

Misawa states this is a school where many who attend intend to go pro. Ramirez is startled by his sudden commentary. "Where the hell did you come from?" He snaps at Misawa.

Misawa's jaw hangs open in disbelief. The others have a laugh at Misawa's expense. Ramirez admits, "The guy is so damn quiet, and he just shows up out of nowhere. At least Michael stands out." Michael feels uncomfortable being so large and dark. He can feel eyes from all around the room focusing on him throughout the class.

After classes, the group shows Ramirez and Michael around the campus and island. Ramirez asks if they haven't met the American girls yet, who are staying in the Ra Yellow dorms. Kenzan and Sho both agree that they haven't. Ramirez says they may be able to catch up with them leaving classes if they hurry. "I can introduce you to them."

"Really!" Judai bursts out excitedly. He trembles with anticipation.

Both Sho and Kenzan have a small laugh, admitting he is more excited about their decks than them being girls. To which, Ramirez replies, "And which are you more interested in?"

The two clam up, and they turn away from each other and the group as they turn red. Ramirez enjoys a small laugh this time. After recovering from their little embarassing situation, Kenzan asks what the others are like.

"They're nice enough, I suppose." Ramirez replies. "Just watch yourself around tit monster. She's bad news."

The group is shocked by the way he talks about Hannah, but even more so by his seriosuness and unapologetic attitude on the subject. Kenzan and Sho both want to know what's wrong with her, but are too embarassed to say anything. "So what's wrong with her?" Judai blurts out unabashedly.

Ramirez looks seriously to Judai. "She's nasty trouble." He answers in a low hostile rasp. "Enjoy her as eye candy, if she's your type, but let that be the end of it, or you'll regret it. Freakishly large breasts are a turn off for me, so the less I have to see of her, the better."

None of the DA boys can imagine anyone being so bad, and even Michael wonders if Ramirez is just biased towards her. He didn't talk to anyone on the plane, so he doesn't know what kinds of people they are, or if she and Ramirez got into a fight. Everyone seemed to get along well enough on the plane, from where he was sitting.

"Actually..." Ramirez starts and pauses to draw a long labored breath. "From what I've seen today, these Duel Academia girls are all kind of, extraordinary." He gestures with one open hand, mocking that he can't close it. "Tit monster almost looks like she belongs here."

Kenzan sheepishly asks, as if worried someone other than Ramirez might hear him, "Then, you like - flatter girls?"

"If you mean washboard chests, then no." Ramirez answers to Kenzan's relief. Ramirez picks up on his relief. He starts slowly in a low corse voice, "The other three American girls are all rather small."

"Oh?" Kenzan grunts but hides his interest.

"I prefer larger, but I'm not really into the extremes. That girl Asuka is closest to my liking, and even she's a bit top heavy for my tastes." Ramirez runs his thumb over the scar across the bridge of his nose. "Her dimensions are actually quite unreal, for such a thin petite Asian girl. It's even rarer for a girl who isn't chunky." Ramirez muses over her proportions for a moment, and he genuinely smiles a slight smile. "She really is a rare piece of work."

"What a despicable topic of conversation!" The group turns back to find Manjyome trailing them. The disdainful look on his face says he doesn't approve of them talking about Asuka in the context of the topic, more so than the topic. Or perhaps, Michael thinks, Manjyome just doesn't approve of Ramirez talking about Asuka at all. "Tenjoin-kun would be utterly disgusted with all of you!"

Ramirez's first sincere smile since arriving at DA vanishes. It is consumed and replaced by a harsh grimmace. His eyes narrow as he and Manjyome glare at each other with contemptuous scowls.

Ramirez retorts in a voice like a growl, in a confrontational tone deeper than his usual raspiness. "Must you stalk around like a scheming rodent? You're worse than that other guy." Manjyome dismisses his comments with a dismissive hiss. "And what's with the that outfit, castaway? Too good to wear a uniform like everyone else, or are you just too ashamed of being an Obelisk flunky?"

Manjyome doesn't stand idly by after that comment. "At least I was on top! I didn't have to rely on a lucky jackpot to escape from obcurity!" He fires back hotly.

Ramirez dismisses his comment. "Yeah, I bet you didn't have to. Knowing all the right people is enough, to reach the same end, huh, Manjyome-kun?" Ramirez snaps, without letting up. "It just goes to show, it's not what you know, but who you know." He glares sharply to Manjyome, and Manjyome reflects the gaze. "I wouldn't have gotten the free ride into Obelisk Blue. Unlike some, my family lineage isn't all that spectacular." His gaze turns into an icy cold glower so intense that the sun seems to hide beneath the clouds to escape it. Ramirez's good eye is like that of a feral beast just waiting for the slightest provocation to strike. "But, I guess who you know and what you own isn't enough to carry you through your entire life. Is it now, Jun-kun?"

Manjyome slams his foot down in the dirt trail, sending a cloud of dirt and debris swirling into the slight breeze. "Bastard! I don't rely on anyone or anything in life except my own strength!" Manjyome throws out his arm aggresively, and brings it back pointing to himself with a raised thumb, which he pulls across his throat. "And I'll prove it anytime, anywhere!"

"You're not even worth my time." Ramirez retorts harshly.

Sho, Kenzan, and Judai object. Judai insists that those things Ramirez said are totally unfair. "Manjyome is no pushover." Judai declares.

"Yeah, Manjyome-kun is an incredible duelist, who always gives his all to the duel." Sho adds.

Manjyome holds out his hand, demanding silence from the peanut gallery. Ramirez unslings his backpack from his shoulder, and Manjyome does the same. Manjyome slides his duel disk on in dynamic fashion, while Ramirez does so cold and mechanicaly.

"I'll play your little game Manjyome Jun, if only to show you what real strength is all about." Ramirez states and activates his black duel disk as Manjyome activates his white duel disk. The two lit orbs cycle alternatively, suddenly stopping on Ramirez's disk. He draws out his opening hand with one extra card. Before making a play, Ramirez slides his thumb across the scar on his nose. "You know Manjyome, I know all about you and Duel Academia." Ramirez declares corsely. "I've wanted to attend a dueling school for years, but I was never so fortunate to have the chance until now." He cycles the cards in his hand without taking his eyes off of Manjyome. "Little Manjyome Jun - tragic runt of the litter. A shameful little stain in an otherwise impressive pedigree." He scoffs antagonistically, before sneering at Manjyome. "Your type is a dime a dozen. It doesn't matter where you go in the world: You'll never be anything more than insignificant vermin; a fly on a horse's ass."

Ramirez trembles, and his breathing becomes short and erratic. "I won't forgive someone like _you_, for belittling this opportunity I've been granted." Without warning, Ramirez sets a monster and 2 set s/t cards to the field. He stares down Manjyome for a moment more, before coldly declaring the end of his turn. Ramirez's life points appear at his back at 4000.

Manjyome glares furiously at him with his bared teeth grind together. As he draws, he brings the card across his gaze. He throws his hand up and declares absolutely, "This will be the end of you!" Manjyome sets 2 s/t cards. He immediately follows it up with Giant Trunade. A huge gust of wind kicks up, bouncing his 2 set cards to his hand. Ramirez holds his hand out over one of his cards, activating it in a chain. His set Threatening Roar flips over. His card roars fiercely, sending a shockwave that pushes Manjyome back a step, before going to the Graveyard. Ramirez's other s/t card blows away, and lands amidst his hand cards. Manjyome sneers at Threatening Roar, visually annoyed that he can't finish the duel this turn. Nonetheless, he reveals the 2 cards he had set, both Map of Hidden Treasure. He sends them to the Graveyard to draw 4 new cards.

Manjyome continues undeterred by Ramirez's Threatening Roar. He sets 2 more s/t cards before activating Card Destruction, discarding 4 cards and drawing 4 new ones. Ramirez discards 4 cards and draws 4 new ones. Manjyome activates his set Premature Burial, reviving X - Head Cannon. He flips over one of his set cards, the continuous spell Front Line Base. He uses its effect to Special Summon Y - Dragon Head. Finally, he normal summons Z - Metal Tank. He removes all 3 of them from play to summon XYZ - Dragon Cannon. The 3 machines break apart and fuse together in spectacular fashion to create the impressive machine. Manjyome discards a card from his hand to destroy Ramirez's set monster. XYZ - Dragon Cannon fires on the monster. Nimble Momonga is revealed. The tiny squirrely marmot squeaks fearfully as it is destroyed by XYZ's cannon fire. Manjyome sets a single s/t card and ends his turn.

Asuka comes jogging over the ridge from the campus. Having seen the huge Dragon Cannon from over the hill top, she rushes over to join the group. She quickly asks the group what is going on. "Why are they dueling?" She asks in an accusing tone. None of them answer, which deepens her suspicion that Manjyome picked another fight with Ramirez.

"That was pointless." Ramirez states dryly. "A lot of useless effort, and all for nothing. It's the type of flashy play style I would have expected from a second rate amateur, rather than a self proclaimed elite." Ramirez activates Premature Burial from his hand to revive his Nimble Momonga. His life points decrease to 3200. The little flying squirrel-like rodent digs itself out of the ground. Once free of the dirt, it shakes itself off and begins grooming, until it spots XYZ looming over it. Its hair stands on end and the Momonga hisses and jitters nervously at the massive machine. Ramirez points at XYZ - Dragon Cannon. "Nimble Momonga, attack XYZ - Dragon Cannon!" The spastic squirrel runs around in circles wildly before charging head first for the behemoth machine.

Manjyome scoffs. "XYZ destroy it!" Dragon Cannon targets the squirrel with its cannons, and it fires on the Momonga who leaps into its main barrel, instantly destroying it without leaving so much as an a stray hair. Ramirez loses 1800 life points, but a sharp piercing cry from beyond the grave causes his life points to increase by 1000 points. Two more Nimble Momongas leap from Ramirez's deck and glide to his side of the field. Once they have landed in the menacing shadow of the huge machine, they grab their cards and flip over to hide in face-down defense position. They peek out to hiss once in awhile. Ramirez sets 2 s/t cards, and he ends his turn. His life points stand at 2400.

Manjyome draws. He discards his newly drawn card to destroy a Nimble Momonga. Dragon Catapult fires decimating the mini-beast.

"Trap card, open." Ramirez activates another Threatening Roar. Manjyome sniffs irritably, and he ends his turn. Ramirez draws with a smile. "It's over, Manjyome Jun." He points to his last Nimble Momonga. "Sacrifice Nimble Momonga." The monster vanishes and erupts in flames as Ramirez replaces its card on his duel disk with a new one. "To summon Twinheaded Beast." The 2 headed centaur rises from the flames. It's lion-heads roar fiercely as it rears up on its hind legs. Ramirez activates Wild Nature's Release bringing the monster to 3600. The fierce beast grabs its heads, and bursts into flames. It throws out its arms and creates a fireball in each hand.

Ramirez glares through the beast at Manjyome. "Twinheaded Beast, attack XYZ - Dragon Cannon." The beast hurls one of its fireballs at the Cannon. Before XYZ can adjust its cannons, it is hit by the fireball and explodes. Manjyome braces himself as he is hit by the remaining embers. His life points decrease by 800 points to 2400. Manjyome activates his set Trap, Call of the Haunted. He resurrects W-Wing Catapult from the Graveyard "Attack, W - Wing Catapult!" Ramirez shouts out. Twinheaded Beast hurls its other fireball, destroying the machine platform, and Manjyome takes 2300 points of damage as the flames roll over him. His life points drop to 100.

Ramirez smiles sinisterly. The scar over his nose contorts in the orange glow of his beast's fiery orange mane, making his face garish in the dim light. "Did you like that, Jun?" He asks. Manjyome clenches his teeth silently. "Trap card, open!"

Ramirez reveals the set card as Beast Soul Swap. He returns Twinheaded Beast to his hand and summons it once more. Manjyome is shocked.

Ramirez grins smugly as he orders its attack. The beast creates two more fire balls. The lion-headed centaur charges and hurls a fireball. Manjyome is hit by the fireball. It explodes against his braced arms, forcing him to his knees. The seering embers wash over him taking his last 100 life points.

Ramirez grins, content with the outcome, as Manjyome's life points drop to 0. Everyone is shocked. Manjyome remains there silently, his eyes hidden by his arms. "As expected." Ramirez proclaims.

From beneath Manjyome's arms, he suddenly grins widely. "Is that the best your country has to throw at me?"

Ramirez gazes furiously at him. "Shut your mouth! Beaten dogs have no right to talk trash."

Manjyome throws his hand into the air. He shouts, "1, 10, 100, 1000, Manjyome Thunder." He points to Ramirez with fiercely determined eyes. Suddenly, his life points increase to 3200. Everyone is shocked. Manjyome laughs and reveals a trap that appears from his graveyard called Adrenaline Rush. He can only activate it from his graveyard.

Ramirez scowls. "Card Destruction and Dragon Catapult were used for more than dumping the union pieces?" He exclaims in annoyance.

Manjyome becomes serious once more stating, "When my life points are reduced to 0, I can activate this card by removing it from play." He pockets the card from his graveyard. "And my life points will increase by the total amount of damage I took during this turn before reaching 0, and the remainder of the damage is calculated afterwards." He loses 1600 life points, bringing him to 1600 life points.

Ramirez scoffs, "It was all for nothing!" He shouts out as he points to Manjyome. "Attack! Twinheaded Beast, one turn kill!" The two headed centaur charges again hitting Manjyome with a burst of flames and a fist. Manjyome is thrown to the ground. He throws his hand out, activating another trap from his graveyard. His life points increase once more, this time rising to 6400. Manjyome laughs at Ramirez's annoyance, as they drop to 6300. Manjyome stands while pocketing a second copy of Adrenaline Rush. Ramirez ends his turn. His life points show at 2400 against Manjyome's 6300.

Manjyome draws, playing his newly drawn Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards. He follows with Graceful Charity, drawing 3 cards and discarding 2. He reveals 1 discarded card as Ojamagic and adds all 3 Ojamas from his deck to his hand. He fuses them from his hand and summons Ojama King in defense position. He finishes by setting 1 s/t card. His life points appear behind him and Ojama King, at 6300.

Ramirez says he is through with Manjyome's stupid little games. He normal summons his newly drawn Exarion Universe, and then he activates a second Wild Nature's Release from his hand making Twinheaded Beast 3600 once more. He attacks Ojama King, but Manjyome defuses the monster into the 3 Ojamas.

"Stop toying with me, and take this seriously!" Ramirez shouts furiously. He kills 2 Ojamas with Twinheaded Beast and he pierces through the final one for 400 damage. Manjyome is stabbed in the chest by the spear, but it only pushes him back a step. Manjyome's life points decrease to 5900. Ramirez ends his turn. Twinheaded Beast goes insane before bursting into flames and exploding.

Manjyome looks at his newly drawn card. He sets it with a sneer and ends his turn.

Ramirez draws. He attacks with Exarion Universe. Manjyome's life points drop to 4100. Ramirez looks crossly at him as he sets a s/t card.

Manjyome draws. He activates Ojamandala from his hand, by paying 1000 life points to revive his 3 Ojamas. His life points decrease to 3100, and the 3 Ojamas reappear once more. They celebrate in comical fashion. Then, he ends his turn. His life points stand at 3100.

Ramirez draws. He summons another Twinheaded Beast by offering Exarion Universe. He destroys 2 of the Ojamas with his Twinheaded Beast, and he ends his turn.

With Manjyome's next draw, he looks pleased by the result. He plays a spell that allows him to remove from play VW - Tiger Catapult, XYZ - Dragon Cannon, or VWXYZ - Dragon Catapult in his Graveyard to summon all components of that monster that have been removed from the game, regardless of summoning conditions, at the cost of 500 life points per monster. He pays 1500 life points, leaving him with 1600 life points left. He summons X, Y, and Z back to his field. Ramirez activates his set Threatening Roar, but Manjyome chains with his set 7 Tools of the Bandit by paying 1000 life points, leaving him with 600 life points.

Ramirez is helpless. He has no more cards except Twinheaded Beast. Manjyome orders X - Head Cannon to destroy it. The centaur explodes, and Ramirez's life points decrease from 2400 to 2300. Manjyome follows with the direct attack from both Y and Z. Ramirez is knocked to his knees by Y- Dragon Head's attack, and Z - Metal Caterpillar's charging attack pushes him back. It vanishes along with the other monsters on the field.

Ramirez's face is vacant and unreadable. After a moment, Ramirez lets out a small joyless chuckle. "Only someone like you, could have won with a bastardized mess like that!" Ramirez utters in barely a whisper. He turns his back on Manjyome and the group, before calling back to Manjyome. "You can have your lucksack victory today, Manjyome, but next time _will_ be different." Ramirez marches down the path to the red hostel.

Manjyome looks content to have won, but he does not smile. The others go to congratulate him, but he turns his back on them and walks away. He is cut off by Asuka who asks what happened in a very accusing voice. Manjyome is surprised by her appearance. "Tenjoin-kun?" His voice is strangely distant. He looks away and admits, "It was nothing. Excuse me." He walks past her unexpectedly without making eye contact. The others join by Asuka's side.

Judai shouts for him to come back. Sho asks Kenzan what is wrong with him. Misawa appears from behind them to comment, "Something Ramirez said?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Judai and Michael find Ramirez sitting on the floor surrounded by piles of cards scattered layers deep across the room. He has half built decks everywhere. Judai asks what's going on.

"I'm preparing, for my redemption." Ramirez replies in a scratchy deep breath. "That clown made a fool of me, and I'm going to repay the favor 10 fold." He stands and puts a deck in his deck box on his belt. "I'm going out for awhile. I'll pick up this mess later. You can walk over the cards, until then." Ramirez grabs his backpack as he steps out.

Judai and Michael aren't sure what to think. They look over the piles of cards. Judai can't believe he has so many, but they are all in such poor condition. Many are ripped and taped or bent badly. He points out writing on many of them and scribbles and pictures marked out. Some cards are so badly marked by pen, it is hard to tell what they once were. Some say things like trash, garbage, or explitives far worse than those. Michael sifts through them, and he points out that these cards aren't very good at all. Michael begins cleaning up for Ramirez.

"Won't he get mad if we touch his cards?" Judai asks.

"I doubt it." Michael replies. "Its not like we have to clean it up, but..." Michael pushes several cards into a neat pile and sets the aside. "It will make it easier to move around. Besides, I hate sleeping in a mess."

Judai kneels down and begins helping Michael clean up. "It'll be easier if we do it together. We are roommates, after all." Michael eyes Judai's smiling face uncertainly. After a moment, he nods and returns to cleaning up the mess of cards.

Michael glances at Judai as he helps him clean up. He reminds himself of what Judai said, and agrees once more to himself. "That's right. We're not enemies or rivals. We're roommates."

Chapter 2 - End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 Author Notes

For Map of Hidden Treasure, I used the anime effect, which is the only way the card would be good and work in the situation I wanted it for.

Map of Hidden Treasure

Trap

Effect: If this set card on the field is returned to your hand by a card effect, send this card to the Graveyard to draw 2 cards from your Deck.

Ojamandala

Spell

Effect: This card can only be activated while you have an "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Green", and "Ojama Black" in your Graveyard. Pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon an "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Green", and "Ojama Black" from your Graveyard to your side of the field.

It was a nightmare trying to manage cards, hand sizes, Life Points, monster stats, rulings, etc, so I hope everything is flawless. If not, do me a solid and overlook small overlookable issues. Even multi-million dollar magazines make mistakes, and they have payed editors. All I have is my brian, a piece of paper, and MS Word's Spell Checker, lol.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 Author Cards

This section is for all cards I created for this fanfic. Hopefully, I don't miss any.

Adrenaline Rush

Trap

Effect: This card can only be activated from your Graveyard when your Life Points decrease to 0. Remove this card from play, and increase your Life Points by the same amount as damage you've taken during this turn. Afterwards, decrease your Life Points by the remainder of damage you would have taken when your Life Points decreased to 0. Only 1 "Adrenaline Rush" can be activated per chain.

Emergency! V-2-Z Union Fusion Cancel

Spell

Effect: Select 1 "VW - Tiger Catapult", "XYZ - Dragon Cannon", or "VWXYZ - Dragon Catapult" in your Graveyard, and remove it from play. By paying 500 Life Points per monster, Special Summon any Fusion Material Monster(s) listed by name on the removed Monster Card that are removed from play, ignoring the Summoning conditions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The American Duelists**

**Chapter 3 - The Sealed Forbidden One**

Kenzan and Sho walk down the dirt trail to the Osiris Red hostel, with Misawa trailing silently behind them. At the bottom of the hill, they can see Ramirez and Judai talking in front of the hostel. Ramirez grins widely as Judai talks animatedly accompanied by varying degrees of hand signs and body language. "Ramirez seems to be back to his old self." Kenzan comments.

"Yeah." Sho agrees. He quickly scouts the area. "Manjyome-kun isn't here."

Kenzan checks around for himself. "You're right. But, it's probably for the best."

After they meet up with Judai and the two Americans, the six of them walk up the dirt path to the main building. Michael and Misawa trail the bunch. They are almost at the top of the needlessly long and steep hill, when the an explosive thunderclap sends Sho leaping into Kenzan's arms. The group is stopped dead in their tracks. Overhead, the sky grows steadily darker until there is a pitch black veil over the surrounding area. "What's going on?" Kenzan asks. They brace themselves as lightning streaks across the sky. Suddenly, a brilliant burst of light illuminates the darkness from over the hill, followed by a huge collective cry of voices. Without a word, wide eyed Judai sprints up the hill to find the source of the light and commotion.

"Big Brother, wait up!" Sho cries. Kenzan drops him to give chase. After hitting the ground, Sho is back on his feet and on Kenzan's heels.

Misawa and Michael jog after them. Michael pauses as he notices Ramirez not following. His face is blank and emotionless, as he gazes up at the black veil. "Are you coming?" Michael asks.

Ramirez shakes his head with a corse reply, "It's not necessary." Michael doesn't understand, but seeing Misawa and the others leave him behind, he chases after them. He wants to know what is happening beyond the ridge, as well.

Reaching the top of the hill, Judai is frozen in his paces.

"Big brother!" Sho and Kenzan cry as they catch up. Both slide to a halt beside their big brother. In the center of the campus grounds stands the enormous form of Exodia standing in the center of a huge crowd of observers. His massive limbs are no longer restrained, and he raises his arms out to his side as he bellows a mighty sorrowful cry into the darkened sky. Lightning crashes down all around him. "Incredible!" Judai mouths in awe. He can't contain his excitement, and cheers out. "Incredible! This is so incredible!" He turns sharply to Sho and Kenzan with wide sparkling eyes. "It's Exodia!" Overwhelmed by excitement, Judai begins pacing in his place, before taking off full speed for the crowd. "Hurry!" he shouts back to Sho and the others. Misawa catches up and is shocked by the massive form of Exodia standing before the main building. Sho and Kenzan take off after Judai, forcing Misawa to quickly give chase or be left behind as usual.

Judai runs around the outside wall of observers asking frantically what's happening. "The top two Americans are dueling!" A boy answers.

"And one of them stopped Exodia!" A second excited DA student responds.

Judai is in awe. He yells for the others to hurry, as he tries everything he can to get a better look amidst the crowd. Exodia bellows before falling to his knees lifelessly. His huge limp body erodes in a pillar of light, vanishing from the field. The crowd cheers in amazement. Several girls in the front rows shriek over, the guys' cheers of awed respect. Judai cries out as he frantically tries to push through the crowd to see the duel for himself. However, every time he tries to squeeze through, he is thrown back by the excited crowd. The front rows of the crowd suddenly roar with applause.

With a final forceful push, and a small opening between bodies, Judai is able to squeeze through to the front. He emerges crawling out between the legs of a boy who nearly falls over. In the middle of the ring of students stand the two honorary Obelisk Blue boys smiling widely and shaking hands. They exchange a few brief words, before parting ways, each followed by their own fandom of girls and male supporters eager for the chance to talk to them.

The crowd fans out, leaving Judai on his knees alone in the middle of the campus grounds. While they excitedly replay the duel events in their groups, Judai remains on his knees and cries. "It's not fair. I wanted to watch, too." He slumps over with his head and forearms falling to the ground.

"Oh, big brother..." Sho exclaims sympathetically. He and Kenzan pat Judai on the shoulders. "There, there. Everything will be alright." Sho assures him.

Ramirez walks over to the group wearing a sullen look. He follows the two other American duelists with his good eye. "Those two played each other in the tournament for the championship. Kyle lost then, too." Michael didn't realize. He watches Kyle wandering away with each arm wrapped around a different girl's waist, while other girls lean against his back. He laughs cooly despite his defeat.

Ramirez chimes in again; his voice is slow and grated. "Kyle knocked me out of the running midday. It was only my second turn, and I couldn't stop it or pull off my own one turn kill fast enough." He scoffs at Kyle's fan base of girls. "The novelty, will wear off soon enough." His uneven eyes narrow. "And then, true natures will be revealed."

"You really are bitter." Sho comments with an accusatory smirk.

Ramirez doesn't deny it or take offense. Without taking his good eye off of Kyle, he replies evenly, "Only when it comes to phonies... And people like Manjyome." Judai cries even louder that he wants to play them. Ramirez's eye drifts over him. In the same even temper and rough strained voice, Ramirez hushes Judai. "Enough dramatics. If you stop crying, and act your age, I'll introduce you to them later."

Judai leaps to his feet immediately. His eyes shimmer wide with hope and anticipation. Without warning, he snatches Ramirez's hand between his own and shakes it frantically. "Really? Do you really mean it?" Ramirez's composure falters as he tries to pull his hand out of Judai's grasp. He replies with an uncomfortable yes. Judai cheers, and he points to the school. "Alright! Let's get to class!" Sho and Kenzan share an embarrassed laugh, while Ramirez wipes his hand on his Osiris Red uniform he received after the introduction ceremony.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

With the school day behind them, and with no confrontations between him and Manjyome, Ramirez stays true to his word. He escorts them to the campus grounds in front of the main building to talk with the Americans. While it is common knowledge of where each American is at any given time, Ramirez's introduction allows Judai and his group the chance to actually talk with them.

They find the cool collected Ash, hanging out with a two familiar Obelisk Blue girls. The three American girls sit on a cement bench beside them, each wearing their Ra Yellow uniforms. A gaggle of fangirls and guys observe from different ranges of comfort for them. Some look like dogs trying to inch their ways in on their bellies for whatever leftover scraps of attention may fall their way, while others hide like wary animals, observing from the fringe of bushes and trees that skirt the massive campus grounds. "Hey, look!" Kenzan points out as they approach the Americans.

To everyone's surprise, Asuka is there as well, standing to a side of the group, alone. Judai and the others stop to asks what she's doing here. Kenzan states he never had her pegged for a fangirl. Asuka's cold glance sends Kenzan retreating behind Sho, who retreats behind Judai.

After a chilling glance, Asuka drops her guard with an exasperated sigh. "My friends made me come." She points out Junko and Momoe who each sit to a side of Ash. He talks passionately with the cocky American girl, Hannah, who sits on the higher raised cement bench a tier above his, and the two aggressive Obelisk Blue girls. Lilica sits behind the two of them on a raised tier above Hannah, wearing a girl's Obelisk Blue uniform and observing the others with a smile. She notices Michael and Ramirez and waves them over.

"Hey you guys!" She shouts happily. "Come over here, and introduce us to your friends!" The group looks to Asuka who shrugs with a final sigh, before joining the group. They join the other Americans, lead by Ramirez. He nods to Ash, who politely says hello.

Lilica titters cheerfully. "Now that we're all back together, why don't you introduce everyone?"

"Huh?" Michael retorts as he realizes she is talking to him. Lilica confirms with a nod and smile. "Uh... I... I don't really know, any of your names."

Ramirez chuckles slightly. "Your hopeless." He takes it upon himself to do the introductions. Starting with the spunky little American girl in the Obelisk Blue uniform, Lilica Ross, he works his way clockwise around the group.

After being introduced by name, Lilica cheerfully waves to the group and says her greetings. "Pleased to meet you all." Kenzan and Sho agree with smiles of their own, obviously stricken with her cheerfulness.

Ramirez then introduces the tiny, soft spoken, and serious girl, Annette Black. She is a vision to behold; like a living elegant doll, with a soul so cold she truly could be an animated doll. Kenzan goes nuts at the sight of her "Cute!" The girl glares at him coldly, causing him to pull away in fright. He admits softly to himself, "But she's no Alice-chan." Sho gazes at him apprehensively and wonders just what kinds of tastes he has.

Moving to a taller girl who is still shorter than him, Ramirez introduces the next Ra Yellow girl, Jessica Phish. She is shy, but says hello politely. The others say hello as well. Her timid mannerisms and kind demeanor give Kenzan something more to think about. He studies the girl as he rubs his chin. "What are you doing?" Sho asks him.

"She's rather cute too." He replies seriously as he continues to ponder. His eyes shift back over Annette, whose wide emotionless doll eyes continue to glare at him. He shivers wildly and drops out of sight behind the group. "Definitely no Alice-chan." Sho's face contorts as he looks down on Kenzan who continues to think seriously out of sight of the doll-like girl.

Having introduced and embarrassed Jessica, Ramirez looks harshly to the final Ra Yellow girl. Her eyes and smile are wide and wild, as she awaits her introduction like an anxious cat. Ramirez utters the words, "Pandora."

She giggles from her throat and smiles even more arrogantly. Then, she introduces herself as Hannah Daniels. As she extends her hand, her huge breasts press together and push out of her open jacket. The skin tight black undershirt only makes them look more massive as it tries to hold them back.

Sho blushes and watches her with a dopey look. His eyes are practically ready to leap from their sockets. She notices it, but doesn't say anything. Ramirez tells them in a sharp harsh tone, "Don't be fooled by her looks: She's a shark."

Hannah dismisses his claim with an effortless wave of her hand. "How could you say such cruel things about a girl during her introduction?" He ignores her. The two share a moment of silence. The air is tense, but she continues to smile as if he had been the perfect gentleman.

Without looking away from her, Ramirez points out the winner of the tournament they held in America to come here, Ash Campbell. Judai jumps forward to shake his hand. Ash accepts Judai's hand. Both Junko and Momoe are annoyed by Judai's intrusion, but behave themselves..

He declares himself as Yuki Judai. "I saw you dueling earlier. I can't wait to duel you!" With a wide smile, Judai scratches his nose. "How about a duel right now?"

Ash smiles. "Maybe another time. I have a few other promises I wish to keep first." He smiles cooly with an air of quiet dignity. Momoe and Junko cheer in ecstasy as do the other girls around them. The cocky American girl, Hannah, shoves her finger down her throat and mock gags herself.

Jessica laughs innocently at her, whispering, "Don't be like that."

Hannah brusquely states, "This is getting to be too much to handle." She hops to her feet causing her large chest to jiggle as her open jacket flutters at her sides.

Wide-eyed Sho and slack jawed Kenzan both mouth "Woah," but say nothing.

Hannah waves a hand in the air. "I'm out of here." Jessica quickly gets up to follow her.

"It was nice meeting you all." Jessica says politely. "Even if I didn't find out your names." Hannah drags her away before she can exchange proper introductions. The small doll like girl stands mechanically, yet so elegantly everyone watching around them lets out a slight breath of awed wonder. She walks after them. How she keeps up without losing her graceful composure is as mysterious as her looks and personality.

Kenzan and Sho watch them leave intently. They look to each other with fox like smiles, and they state together, "They're in our dorm!" They smile at each other with a drip of drool down their faces. Misawa smirks uncomfortably in the back. Asuka stamps her foot with her arms crossed, visibly annoyed with all of them, but Misawa is the only one to notice it. He cringes and hops away on one foot, with his other foot and arms raised in defense.

Lilica chats with Judai and the others briefly. She tells the group that Kyle is down near the beach with his fan club, stating to Judai's liking, "He hasn't refused a duel request yet, even dueling six Obelisk Blue students back to back." An impressed Judai asks if he won. To which, Lilica nods. "He won all of his duels except the one with Ash this morning." She titters. "Their fan clubs actually encouraged them to duel, and they were more than happy to have their rematch." Her eyes slide over to Ash. "It's the first duel this bum has had since he got here. He's been preoccupied with _other things_..." She holds a finger to her pursed lips and winks. "If you know what I mean."

"I can imagine." Ramirez responds in a distant tone.

Ash solemnly retorts, "You make it sound like I'm some kind of woman-objectifying, male-chauvinistic pig."

Lilica jokingly agrees. "At least your not as bad as Kyle." She pats his head as one would for a good dog. He smiles quietly, accepting his patting, and blushes ever so slightly. Momoe and Junko can't contain their delight at being the closest girls to him.

Judai stands erect. An intense fighting aura fills the area with electricity, seizing everyone's attention. "This is excellent! I'm going to duel Kyle!" Before anyone can respond or comment, he takes off down the path towards the beach. Sho and Kenzan are forced to follow at top speed. Misawa scratches his head as he looks to see what Asuka and the others plan to do.

"I'll be staying here for a bit longer." Ramirez declares.

Michael decides he'll go with Judai's group. He feels like he'll get lost if he wanders around on his own. Asuka irritably answers Misawa's expression. "I don't feel like staying here... But it's part of being a supportive friend." She gives off a very hostile vibe that hints at anything but supportiveness. Michael looks to Misawa. With a shrug of their shoulders, they begin walking down the path taken by Judai.

On the way to the beach, Michael states, more so than asks, "You're one of those quiet guys, aren't you? Always in the background?"

Misawa bashfully admits, "It seems so."

"I understand that feeling." Michael exclaims. "Honestly, I don't like all the attention I'm getting here. It feels... unnatural. I thought getting a fresh start somewhere else and having a new experience would be exciting, but... It feels awkward, and it's exhausting."

Misawa nods slightly. "Breaking routines is hard for me, as well. I've never had a moment to shine in the spot light, so I can't entirely relate." Misawa pictures himself in the Americans' shoes, with all the attention. He sees himself smiling and blushing at the attention. He is praised by male students and fawned over by the female students. But as he thinks about it more seriously, he puts himself in Michael's shoes of not fitting in but having everyone watch him. "Although, I imagine, if I was in your situation, I would probably feel the same way."

Misawa sighs a barely audible complaint, which gets Michael's attention. He realizes he did it out loud. He tries to wave it off as nothing, but, he doesn't have the strength of character to hide his feelings in the prying gaze of a more confident person than himself. He reluctantly reveals, "It's just that, sometimes... I think I bleed into the background too much. Much more so than I like, or mean to."

Michael is silent for a moment. Then he replies, "At times like that, you have to force your way to the front stage. Otherwise you'll end up as a running gag; the butt of everyone else's jokes."

Misawa is surprised by that answer. He didn't expect Michael, of all people, to say such a thing. Having had personal experience in that field, he bashfully agrees, "That's true."

Michael draws a deep breath as he gazes up at the huge blue sky above. "I may not like the spot light, and I may be more comfortable in the background, but I cannot be satisfied disappearing into the background entirely. At times, I feel like I don't exist anymore; like I'm not really living. I feel insignificant. It's at times like that, I force myself to go out and make my presence known." Michael turns his head down from the sky. His eyes seem to drift out of focus, as if looking at a dream replaying inside his head, or perhaps, from Misawa's perspective, he is reliving a memory. "I don't need to be a world champ, or a local tournament dominator. If only to show up once a month and leave enough of an impression so others inquire as to what has become of Michael Roman..." He pauses, before turning to face Misawa. "That's enough for me."

After a minute of hesitation, Misawa smiles slightly. He thinks to himself they're kind of the same, but at the same time, not at all. Misawa tells himself honestly, "No. I don't measure up."

They stop as they see Judai on the beach pestering Kyle. His fan club of girls stands between them, arguing with Judai, and they try to get him to leave. Kyle sits on the sand behind them, with each arm around a girl, and two girls supporting his back with theirs. All 4 girls look surly at Judai, but Kyle smiles wide as he watches Judai try to plea his case through the wall of girls.

Michael and Misawa join up with the others. Kenzan and Sho simply watch as Judai is bullied by the gaggle of girls. After what has apparently been a long hard fought battle or words and motivations, Kyle raises his arms, and each of the girls in his arms leans forward allowing him to stand. Once on his feet, he brushes himself off. "It's alright." He thanks the girls for their help, but Judai has convinced him. He and Judai shake hands. "My name is Kyle Jones."

Judai beams back at him. "Yuki Judai."

"Hmmm... Well, Yuki Judai... I've been dueling all day, and I had resolved to not duel anymore today, so to enjoy some time with these lovely ladies Duel Academia has been hiding from the world." He smiles at the girls who return the it ten fold. "But, you've convinced me to go at it once more tonight." He laughs as he adjusts his duel disk cooly. "I can give you a few turns worth of my time." With a wide smile, he throws his arm out. His disk unfolds as smoothly. He shouts out loud, "So, Yuki Judai, don't disappoint me!" A gust of wind sends his sleek bangs blowing out of his face, as his spiked hair sways only slightly. The highlights in his hair shine brilliantly in the bright sun. The girls cheer for his victory.

"Alright!" Judai arms his duel disk in a single dynamic motion. "Let's do it!"

They both shout, "Duel!" The lights of the disks flash alternatively, stopping on Judai. Judai celebrates and draws his opening hand.

Kyle draws his opening hand as well. He confidently states, "This will be over in less than 5 rounds, Mr. Judai Yuki." The girls cheer for him once more.

Judai plays Burst Lady in defense position, and he sets 2 s/t cards. He ends his turn. His life points flash up behind him at 4000.

Kyle shouts, "One!" while holding out his left hand showing one raised finger. He draws and plays the continuous spell, Overstock. He activates Reload from his hand, giving up his hand for 4 new cards. Overstock allows him to draw 1 additional card each time he shuffles cards into his deck and draws from a card effect. He sets 1 s/t card, and he plays a second Overstock. With a cool wave of his hand, he activates the spell card, Magical Mallet, giving up his entire hand into his deck once more. He redraws the lost 2 cards and draws 2 additional cards. He sets 1 more s/t card, as well as a face-down monster card. He ends his turn.

Judai draws. He summons Sparkman. Then, he shifts Burst Lady to attack position. He orders Sparkman to attack. The monster reveals itself. A ragged looking 17th century man appears bound in chains. His clothes are torn open, exposing his stomach. rises from the revealed card. He moans as he is destroyed by Sparkman's lightning strike. When he goes to the graveyard, the chains around his arms and body shoot out of the Graveyard and grab 2 cards in Kyle's deck. As Kyle removes 2 cards from his deck, the chains drag 2 other ragged looking men in chains to the Graveyard. Judai is shocked.

"It's the Persecuted Magician line." Kyle answers Judai's expression. "I can tell you've never seen them before, so allow me to give you the introduction." Kyle smiles. The girls all watch anxiously. Obviously, they have heard the story before, but they love it nonetheless. "The Persecuted Magician line is a set consisting of six different persecuted individuals of the 17th century. After being reversed and destroyed in battle, they'll mill my deck of up to 2 monsters with the same attribute as themselves."

His eyes narrow slyly. "Six Persecuted Magicians; each tried under bogus trial by an ignorant mob of their peers. The one you just destroyed is the dark attribute Persecuted Magician, Persecuted Magician - Trial by Evisceration. In the 17th century, he, and many men like him were stripped down in public, bound, and had their stomachs carved open. Their intestines were then pulled out of their bodies, and they were left to die before the crowd of their accusers. His execution was his trial." Kyle chuckles sadistically. "The tragic story told by these cards, is historically accurate to a fault, Yuki Judai." He raises his head slightly. "World history truly is fascinating. Once you dig deeper, beneath the lies and facade that mar the truth just beneath the surface, you see for yourself the shocking history of atrocities left in the footsteps of humanity. History wasn't nearly so pleasant as the school books would have children believe. Nor was it ever fair." Kyle chuckles with a look of fondness across his gaze.

Judai hesitates as he takes in the reason Kyle is laughing. He watches the 2 cards slide into Kyle's Graveyard. Judai strengthens his resolve, ordering Burst Lady to attack Kyle directly. Kyle takes the attack with a smile, not even flinching as Burst Lady's fireball strikes him dead center. His life points decrease to 2800. Judai ends his turn.

Kyle draws. He plays his newly drawn Reload to recycle his hand. He draws 2 cards plus an additional 2 cards by the effect of his 2 Overstocks. Afterwards, he sets 1 monster card, and activates a spell card from his hand, The Dark Door, to limit Judai's attacks to one per turn. He is about to play another card, but he stops himself. He shoots Judai a mischievous smile. "I think I'll let this drag on just a bit longer. I did promise you 3 rounds worth of my time, after all." He ends his turn chuckling. His life points remain at 2800.

Kenzan comments fearfully, "He certainly is confident in himself."

"More like arrogant." Sho replies sarcastically.

"No." Misawa contradicts, getting the others' attentions. "An Exodia deck is not easy to run, and it is not as easy as it seems to assemble all 5 pieces. This is part of the tactics used to intimidate the opponent into making hasty decisions and mistakes. All 5 pieces can be assembled at any time, but probability says it will not occur with so many cards in his deck still. Because the risk that Exodia may come at any given time is still real, he provokes his opponent and makes him believe he is capable of assembling all the pieces at his leisure. This psychological edge is necessary to play with such a slow deck type."

Both Kenzan and Sho nod. Kenzan states, "So, he's bluffing because he can't defeat Judai his turn?" Misawa nods, and he adds, "Most likely."

Judai cheers. "Yeah... This is intense! I'm totally psyched." His comments kill the tense atmosphere Kyle had built up over the past 2 rounds, to Kyle's amusement, and to the fan clubs annoyance.

Sho embarrassedly remarks "Psychological warfare is useless on big brother." They all shake their heads in agreement, and sigh in unison. Even Michael feels a little embarrassed by Judai's relative simplicity.

Judai draws and summons Featherman in attack position. He attacks with Sparkman. Destroying Persecuted Magician - Trial by Drowning. The pale woman breaks out of the surface of her card gasping for air. Water pours out of her mouth as she tries to cry for help, but hands emerge from her card and pull her back down. Before the card vanishes, Judai and the others see the card's art, with a mob surrounding a wooden trough. They hold the woman underwater in the shallow wooden container. Sho swallows hard at the grim subject matter. The hands extend from the Graveyard to gather 2 more water monsters from Kyle's deck. Two more Persecuted Magicians - Trial by Drowning, are pulled to their watery grave, as Kyle sends their actual cards to the graveyard as well. Unable to attack more than once per turn, Judai has no choice but to end his turn. His life points appear at 4000.

Kyle draws. He gives his newly drawn card a look over. Then, he activates his set Card Destruction. After discarding 3 cards, he draws 3 new cards. Judai discards his hand and draws the same number of cards he discarded. Then, Kyle plays Magical Mallet and chains with his set Reload. He shuffles 2 cards in his hand to his deck to draw 4 new cards, and he shuffles 2 of those cards from his hand to his deck to draw 4 cards. He fans out his hand, revealing that he is once again at 6 cards. After setting a monster and another s/t card, he calmly ends his turn. As his life points reveal at 2800, he runs his index finger over the edges of the cards left in his deck. "Not much longer now." He jokes.

Judai draws. He activates H - Heated Heart on Burst Lady. She clenches her fist as she receives the spells power. Then, she glints down on the set monster with a fiery battle aura. "Burst Lady, attack! Burst Fire!" She attacks the face down monster with a barrage of fireballs. The set card flips over, revealing a woman bound to a wooden steak. Kyle smirks as Burst Lady's attack sets his Persecuted Magician - Trial by Burning ablaze. His life points dwindle to 1100. The woman burns to a black smoldering brick of charcoal. Sho and the others cringe at the sight. Even most of the fan club girls avert their gazes. Kyle sends two cards from his deck to his graveyard as they catch fire as well. Judai watches two more of the burning women buried in a fiery grave.

Kyle chuckles with delight as he watches his cards slide into his graveyard. "How ironic that she is condemned to burn to death twice. History repeats itself, yet again, huh, Yuki Judai?" Judai ends his turn. He finds Kyle's comments strange, but is not intimidated by him.

Kyle draws and boldly declares "This is the end of round 4, Yuki Judai; my final turn. In your next turn, it will be over." He plays his newly drawn Pot of Greed, followed by his set Emergency Provisions. He sends Pot of Greed and The Dark Door to his graveyard to increase his life points by 2000 points, from 1100 to 3100. He then activates a final Magical Mallet. Kyle smiles at one of his newly drawn cards. He plays it from his hand. A light overhead shines down on him, and a robed angel opens her wings to him. Graceful Charity allows him to draw 3 cards and dumps 2 of his choosing afterwards. He plays a final Overstock, followed by Pot of Avarice. The huge bejeweled vase opens its mouth to let its tongue fall into Kyle's Graveyard. It cackles wildly as it licks through his graveyard. Kyle selects 5 monsters of his choosing from his graveyard, to feed the hideous bejewel vase. The Jar swallows them up happily, as Kyle shuffles them into his deck. The jar begins to spew jewels into the air like a geyser. Kyle draws 5 new cards thanks to his 3 Overstocks. With a grin, Kyle sets 1 monster card and 2 s/t cards. He ends his turn with his hand at 7. He discards 1 Persecuted Magician - Trial by Hanging. The wind Persecuted Magician's card art depicts a hung man swinging from a tree branch. He is surrounded by a mob of spectators. Kyle's life points hold at 3100 to Judai's 4000.

Judai draws. It's his last turn according to Kyle, and he intends to win. Judai holds out the Spell Card, Polymerization fusing Featherman on his field and Bubbleman in his hand, to form Elemental Hero Sailorman. Sailorman roars fiercely at Kyle. "Sailorman. When I have spell or trap cards on my side of the field, he can attack directly." Kyle shrugs dismissively with an amused smirk. Judai throws his hand up holding a single card. "Necrodarkman!" The translucent image of the dark hero rises from the grave. "While Necrodarkman is in my graveyard, I can summon 1 high level Elemental Hero without Tribute. Go, Edgeman!" Necrodarkman vanishes back to the grave, as the huge gold hero descends from the sky. He lands hard on the ground. "Elemental Hero Edgeman. When he attacks a defense position monster with a higher attack than its defense, he'll deal the difference as battle damage." Judai points determinedly to Kyle, who continues to smirk confidently. "Go, Sailorman! Direct attack!"

Sailorman lunges for Kyle and strikes him with an anchor shaped blade on a chain. Kyle's chest is pushed back, but he doesn't cease smiling. His life points drop from 3100 to 1700.

Judai points out his final target, the set monster card. "Elemental Hero - Edgeman. Direct attack!" He attacks the set monster with Edgeman, revealing a Persecuted Magician - Trial by Hanging. A ragged hung man rises from his card, hanging by a noose from a tree. Edgeman swings his mighty bladed arm to cut it down.

"Oh please. Get a clue." Kyle one of his set cards, a second Emergency Provisions. He activates it by sending all 3 Overstocks to the graveyard to gain 3000 life points. His life points climb to 4700. Edgeman's attack slices through the hung man and passes through Kyle. Kyle is pushed off balance, but catches himself. He chuckles as he holds his ribs, and his life points decrease to 2100. Edgeman leaps back to his side of the field. Kyle sends the hung man and a second copy of it from his deck to the graveyard. He laughs as he does.

Judai points at Kyle once more. "Burst Lady, burst fire!" Burst Lady leaps into the air to attack.

"Not today!" Kyle shouts out. "Trap card, open!" His final set card flips over, revealing a trap depicting an eagle eye view of a squirrel frantically gathering nuts from the highway. "Frantic Hoarder. This card can only be activated when I have 5 or fewer cards in my deck. I can continue drawing cards, as many I'd like, but for each card I draw, I'll take 500 points of damage. He draws losing life points for each draw. At his second to last card, he smiles. His life points decrease to 100, and then they vanish. The sky grows dark overhead, and lightning streaks across the sky. Exodia's face appears from the center of the black clouds. He bellows down on them. Sho and Kenzan are as shocked as Judai.

Sho cries "No, big brother lost!"

There is nothing Judai can do but grit his teeth as Exodia descends from the sky. The magic pentagram sealing him shatters, and he is able to use his immense strength to shatter his chains. He falls slowly on Judai. With one fierce punch, Judai's field is cleared, and his life points vanish. The girls cheer fanatically as Exodia vanishes. The clouds immediately clear up.

Judai takes a moment to recover. Sho and the others join him. They look worried, but Judai smirks wide and laughs. "That was awesome."

Kyle laughs. "What were the odds that my second to last card would be the final Exodia piece? Had it been the last card, this duel might have ended quite differently." He shakes Judai's hand before returning to his group of fangirls. But, he stops half way there. Glancing over his shoulder, he tells Judai one last thing. "Oh, and that deck you just lost to... That's just my fun build. You'll have to come back some time, if you want to experience the true horror of the sealed forbidden one." Once again, Kyle walks away from a duel with a girl on each arm and a swarm of girls at his sides.

Judai can't believe how awesome that was. "And this is only the runner up number 2 American playing around, Sho." Judai trembles uncontrollably. He beams widely, unable to say another word. Sho and Kenzan can't believe how well he is taking his loss, but Judai is pumped to play harder next time.

Michael watches, the boy walking along the beach surrounded by pretty girls. "This is the life of a pro duelist." He thinks. "To play games for a living, to be surrounded by beautiful women and admirers, and to have everyone in the dueling community envy and respect you for your skills." Hi eyes narrow. "Just so long as you can keep putting on an incredible show and keep winning, you can go on living like this, forever." Michael suddenly realizes his hand is twitching. This is the life he has claimed to not want, but now... He doesn't know what he wants anymore, or what he would sacrifice to obtain it.

Chapter 3 - End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 Author Notes

This duel was a nightmare to manage. I do all my work in my head and on a piece of paper with a pen, and it is brutal trying to keep up with 2 characters, their LP, their deck sizes, the number of copies of each card they play, their hand sizes, etc. Hopefully, after numerous edits and rechecks, the math came out perfectly.

Burial From Another Dimension is a GX card used by several characters in the anime, and it is being released later this year in the TCG/OCG. While not sued in the duel, it is present in Kyle's deck.

Burial From Another Dimension

Quickplay Spell

Effect: Return up to 3 of your cards that have been removed from play to your Graveyard.

Another note. Only 1 Persecuted Magician was not based on factual executions of witches, possessed individuals, etc. The water one. Water torture was used in various forms, but not in the manner depicted on the card. More often, dunking and submersion were used to force confessions of guilt, or the individual drowned. Hypothermia also killed people tortured in this way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 Author Cards

This section is for all cards I created for this fanfic. Hopefully, I don't miss any.

Overstock

Continuous Spell

Effect: Each time your cards are shuffled into your deck, and you draw cards afterwards by the same card effect, draw 1 additional card.

(Art: Two ancient Roman soldiers looks baffled at a supply order form. A soldier on a wooden cart behind them is equally baffled as he holds an armful of spears.)

Frantic Hoarder

Trap

Effect: This card cannot be activated unless you 5 or fewer cards in your deck. You may continue to draw cards until you have no cards left in your deck. You take 500 points of damage for each card drawn by this effect.

(Art: A squirrel frantically tries to hoard nuts that have fallen into the street below. Picture from an eagle eye view looking down from a branch at the street.)

Persecuted Magician - Trial by Evisceration

Dark, LV 1, Magic User, 0/0

Effect/FLIP: When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, select up to 2 DARK monsters in your deck and send them to your graveyard.

(Art: 17th century. A beaten half-naked man bound with chains, has his stomach cut open and intestines strewn across the ground by a mob of outraged peasants.)

Persecuted Magician - Trial by Burning

Fire, LV 1, Magic User, 0/0

Effect/FLIP: When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, select up to 2 FIRE monsters in your deck and send them to your graveyard.

(Art: 17th century. A woman tied to a post, is burned alive by an angry mob.)

Persecuted Magician - Trial by Crushing

Earth, LV 1, Magic User, 0/0

Effect/FLIP: When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, select up to 2 EARTH monsters in your deck and send them to your graveyard.

(Art: 17th century. A bound man is crushed under a large wood board as peasants pile stones on the board.)

(Note: Not used in this chapter.)

Persecuted Magician - Trial by Drowning

Water, LV 1, Magic User, 0/0

Effect/FLIP: When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, select up to 2 WATER monsters in your deck and send them to your graveyard.

(Art: 17th century. A bound woman is held underwater in an animal's watering trough by a group of peasants.)

Persecuted Magician - Trial by Hanging

Wind, LV 1, Magic User, 0/0

Effect/FLIP: When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, select up to 2 WIND monsters in your deck and send them to your graveyard.

(Art: 17th century. A ragged man hangs from an old oak tree, as a mob cheers.)

Persecuted Magician - Trial by Ordeal

Light, LV 1, Magic User, 0/0

Effect/FLIP: When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, select up to 2 LIGHT monsters in your deck and send them to your graveyard.

(Art: 17th century. A woman in ripped robes endures torturous ordeals one after another as a mob heckles her.)

(Note: Not used in this chapter.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 Special Treat

Kyle's Deck List: Total Cards (40)

Monsters (17)

Exodia Pieces (5)

Persecuted Magician - Fire (3)

Persecuted Magician - Water (3)

Persecuted Magician - Wind (3)

Persecuted Magician - Dark (3)

Spells (22)

Overstock (3)

Reload (3)

Magical Mallet (3)

Pot of Greed (1)

Pot of Avarice (1)

Graceful Charity (1)

Card Destruction (1)

The Dark Door (3)

Emergency Provisions (2)

Upstart Goblin (2)

Dark Factory of Mass Production (1)

Burial From Another Dimension (1)

Traps (1)

Frantic Hoarder (1)


	4. Chapter 4

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The American Duelists**

**Chapter 4 - Machinist Duel Faction**

Another morning arrives at Duel Academia, and the day finds Judai running up the dirt path from the Osiris Red hostel to the main building. Sho and Kenzan pursue, but lag farther behind with each stride he takes. Judai stops briefly, jogging in place, to urge the others, "hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry..." before taking off once more.

Sho has to stop to catch his breath. He hunches over, gasping for air, as Kenzan bolts by, urging him, "hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry..."

Between breaths, Sho complains, "Aghhh, really! I can't believe big brother is trying to get a rematch first thing in the morning." After exhaling his complaints. He resumes the chase after Kenzan and Judai, pleading for them to wait up.

Misawa stands alone at the base of the hill, as Michael comes walking out of Red Dorm. "What's up?" Michael asks lazily, gesturing towards the source of the noise on the hill.

Shaking his head, Misawa points to himself and states, "I just got here." Hearing Sho's pleas drift further beyond the trees, Michael states, "I really don't feel like getting sweaty this early in the morning."

Misawa nods in agreement, but adds, "Still, we should follow. There's not much else to do here without Judai." Almost as an afterthought, Misawa adds, "Judai manages to find all the interesting things happening on the island."

"Yeah, he seems like the kind of guy who gets himself into a lot of crap." Michael agrees.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the main building entryway, Judai reaches the end of the line. His path is blocked off by a mob of DA girls. They obstinately refuse to let him pass in pursuit of Kyle. One girl states he can't play with him right now, while a second adds that he can't play with Judai later, either, and a third girl states very bluntly, "Given our way, he won't have time to play with you, EVER!"

"Aggghhh, but why not?" Judai asks pleadingly with sad desperate eyes. The girls are disgusted by his childishness.

"Because." A soft cheerful voice sounds out from nowhere. "The American students must report to the headmaster's office to see the sponsor's rep, eee-meee-deee-ut-leee." Judai and the gaggle of girls follow the sing-song cheerful voice above them, where Lilica sits perched on an overhanging ledge of a third floor window. She shouts to Michael as he appears over horizon. "Hey, Michael! We're waiting on you!" She waves without a care in the world. And, without warning, she drops down where the gaggle of girls are standing. They jump, trip, and fall out of the way as she comes plopping down on her feet in front of Judai and his group. She grits her teeth as she complains how painful that was. After knocking her knees a few times, presumably to test the joints, she skips across the campus grounds to meet up with Michael halfway.

Michael hears her out as she repeats her message. "I don't know where Ramirez is." Michael exclaims. "I haven't see him at all this morning."

"Don't worry about him." Lilica titters. "He's already in the headmaster's office, waiting with everyone else."

"Then I'm the last one to arrive... again?" Michael surmises.

Lilica claps her hands together and bows to him slightly with one eye closed, like a bad cliche scene straight out of anime. "I'm sorry. I already checked in and volunteered to come get you. Even though I was the last one to arrive and didn't see you from the hall, I didn't think to come get you first so we could both come in at the same time."

Michael shakes his head. "It's okay." He gives the guys a half-hearted wave as he follows Lilica inside the main building. The girls all sneer at her as she passes, but she is oblivious to their hateful glares and chats openly about nothing at all to no one in particular.

Lilica chatters the whole way there, in a very friendly and familiar manner, as if she and Michael have been friends for years. She asks him things, like "How are you enjoying yourself? Isn't this place a total trip?"

To which, Michael responds, "I'm adjusting," which is about as truthful as he can be. Lilica titters at his response.

"So, is that your way of saying you aren't having the best time of your life, or is it your way of saying you're having a super great awesome time, without betraying your modesty? Orrr, is it your way of making sure you don't have to talk to me?" Lilica laughs out loud, like her last comment wasn't even a possibility.

Michael doesn't answer her, but rather, he asks Lilica, "Which do you think it is?"

Lilica's face goes blank. All of her cheerful carefree expressions turn to curious musings. She makes such an animated display of thinking; from swaying her head slowly side to side and humming lightly, to letting her eyes wander around the corners of her eyes and occasionally placing her pinky finger to her lips softly, that Michael swears he can see the inner workings of her head from the outside. She eventually responds, with her face snapping back to its usual cheery self. "I think you are having a really good time here. But, you don't want to admit it to anyone, including yourself."

Michael faces down her cute smile and small features. He turns away from the little girl, before agreeing. "You may be right." As Michael steps ahead of her, he feels a slight tug at his forearm. He stops and looks back, where he finds Lilica gripping the sleeve of his jacket lightly between her thumb and index finger. Michael glances over her small features, freezing as his eyes meet with the worried face of a child that is absolutely devoid of understanding of the world around her, but pained by it nonetheless.

In a soft sincere voice, the small girl tells him. "I think, you should try harder, to be happy." In that instant, Michael feels something deep inside of him crack. Lilica's face begins to blur before his eyes.

Michael turns away. He doesn't want to face her again. He can't. Rather, he sniffs lightly and agrees in a subdued tone. "Yeah. I know I should." But despite his words, he can hear a whisper in his head, telling him, "It's not so easy. It never is."

They arrive at the office, where the other American students wait, along with Professor Chronos and James. "Glad to see you could be with us today." James remarks to Michael's late arrival. Michael apologizes for his lateness, but James waves it off. "I'm just messing with you chief. Relax for once in your life. You might live longer."

James looks at each of them. He asks the group how they are enjoying it here. Hannah quickly complains, "The boys here are all a bunch of nasty pervy little horn dogs." Her voice turns falsely innocent and bitterly sugary sweet. "We lovely American ladies can't go anywhere without being hit on." Then she drops her act and reverts to her usual harsh abrasive tone. "These damn Jap boys obviously have some serious misconceptions about _American girls_." She gestures quotes with her fingers. "Not to mention..." Her complacent gaze turns to the guys in the room, and she crosses her arms over her chest, which causes her breasts to heave over her them. "Our guys are enjoying far too many _extra curricular _activities."

Kyle shrugs with a proud self-indulgent smile. "We're just mingling with the local natives. Being _REAL_ friendly-like, and all that good stuff." He chuckles under his breath.

"Bull shit!" Hannah retorts. Turning away in disgust. Jessica laughs cautiously at Hannah's behavior.

James totally disregards her comments and accusations. "Very good. I'm glad to hear you're all, enjoying yourselves. Since everyone is adjusting so well, I can drop the next big bomb on all of you." He leans back against the headmasters desk. "While you're all attending your semester here at DA, you will be graded, just as any other student here, and your records will be looked over by talent scouts. As in, Pro league, talent scouts."

Excitement fills the room. Jessica asks, "Does that means we have a chance to go pro?"

James nods. "If you perform well enough, it might." The group is obviously excited. Ramirez looks divinely pleased by this announcement.

A tiny yet firm voice cuts through their murmurs. "I have no interest in going pro. Dueling is a hobby for me; nothing more, and nothing less." James looks down at the tiny girl in the center of the crowd. Annette's unwaveringly emotionless eyes pierce through James, yet only Chronos flinches. James smiles inquisitively.

James nods. "That's quite fine. It just means there's no pressure on you to perform. Only pressure on you to have as much fun as you can before your time here comes to an end."

Hannah pats Annette's head like she's a puppy. "Well aren't you lucky?" She jokes.

"That's all I have, and I'm not interested in getting to know you as individuals, so you're all dismissed." James shoos them away. Chronos tries to say something to the group before they leave, but James cuts him off, stating, "It looks like you won't be needed after all, professor." Chronos tries to speak again, only for James to add, "As I said you wouldn't be." Chronos takes in James's words and tires to speak once more, only to have James cut him off, pointing out the clock on the wall. "Don't you have a class to teach, professor?"

Chronos looks at the clock. "Mama mia!" He frantically takes off out the office doors and shoots past the group of American students.

"Idiot." James chuckles under his breath. "It's not even a school day."

As they leave the headmaster's office behind, Lilica exclaims, "Isn't this exciting? It's too too incredible to believe!" Jessica agrees nervously that it is cool, all be it, with far less expended energy and enthusiasm. "I haven't even dueled yet since coming here." Lilica laughs, and she lightly knocks her self in the side of the head with her fist.

"Although..." She glances to Kyle and the others from the corner of her eye before hopping in a half circle and commencing her walk with them backwards. "Kyle and Hannah have each dueled numerous times." She looks at the other boys, and states in a mock disappointed voice, "Michael, Ash, and Ramirez have each only dueled once. Tee hee." she titters.

Ramirez, intrigued by her comment, asks, "And how exactly, would you know all that?" His raspy voice makes Jessica shiver nervously, and she turns away so to not stare at him.

Lilica smiles hopping backwards down the hall. "I, make, it, my, busy-ness, to know." With a wink, she looks to the small serious girl. "I also know, that Annette hasn't dueled yet, either, but she's obviously only here to have a good time." Lilica smiles and admits "She looks pretty happy to me."

Annette quietly confesses, "I am content." Her face doesn't show any signs of it though. Hannah laughs and hugs her from behind. Her tiny head gets smashed between Hannah's abnormally large breasts.

"Don't you just love this girl?" She asks solemnly, as she rubs the little puff of hair at the top of her head, which is the only part of her head that isn't smashed between Hannah's breasts besides her cute but emotionless face. "She's so damn adorable!"

Lilica nods. She looks to the others and states, "I'm going to go find some victims." With that, she turns on her heel and runs off. As she runs down the hall with her arms held out like a plane, she chants to herself, "Play, play, play, play for pro! Yippie!" Just before rounding a corner, she spins on her heel and looks back on the group. "I strongly advise you all do the same. It would look _reeeally_ bad if you have one loss and have only dueled a few times the entire semester." She shakes her finger in a teacher knows best attitude towards Michael and Ramirez. "One loss versus several dozens of wins; Not so bad. One loss to a dozen wins; bad!"

"You worry about yourself!" Ramirez shoots back to her harshly, in his usual dry rasp of a voice. Lilica shrieks with delight and runs out of sight down a side hall.

"She is so weird." Hannah states, still clutching Annette's head between her breasts. Ash chuckles lightly to her comment in this situation.

"She's just peppy." He replies in her defense.

"No! She's obnoxious!" Ramirez declares definitively. "It's my experience, that anyone who smiles that much, has to be, at least semi-retarded. That, or she's completely out of touch with reality."

Jessica contests. "That's not fair. She seems like a very nice girl. She just..." She takes moment to gather her words, as well as her courage. "She just comes on a little too strongly sometimes."

Hannah cracks her knuckles. "Well, whatever the case, I'm out of here. It's time to kick ass and take names." She looks to Ash and Kyle. "I'll be sure to toe tag all of my victims. I wouldn't want you boys to end up with my sloppy seconds." She scoffs. "As if you could really hope to please after they've had me!"

Annette stops, bringing the group to a halt. She glares around Hannah's breast, directly staring at the boys through a lone visible penetrating eye, like an evil possessed doll half concealed in a mound of flesh. She abruptly states in her eerily soft yet absolute voice, "They look like they'd enjoy it - Your leftovers."

The four guys all leer at her blankly. Hannah squeals excitedly and hugs her even tighter. Once again, Annette's head vanishes between Hannah's breasts, as Hannah squeezes her enthusiastically.

"How do you not love this girl? She's so random!"

Hannah escorts the other two Ra Yellow girls away from the guys, leaving the four boys to continue down the hall female-less, a rare sight for two of them. With a sudden shortage of females, Kyle obviously feels no further need to hang around here. He peels off down a different side hallway, stating "I've got a fan club to please. Good luck." He chuckles to the others. Glaring at Ash, "You had better not lose. It would reflect poorly on us both."

Ash dismisses his comment with a polite nod. "Don't worry about it." They watch Kyle wander off on his own.

"He certainly is arrogant, today, considering he has yet to win against you." Ramirez declares once Kyle is out of ear shot.

"Not really." Ash replies. "His competitive Exodia deck is flawless, and he can frequently pull off a first turn win." He sifts through his deck box at his hip. Once he finds what he is looking for, he hands 2 cards off to Ramirez. It's obvious he has never seen these cards or heard of them. "These are tournament prizes from two separate big tournaments I won. Kyle has won a lot more of these kinds of tournaments than me, which is how he got his entire Exodia set, as well as many of his other cards."

Ramirez examines the cards carefully. Ash continues to explain as they walk. "Kyle's Exodia set is a limited edition reprint series. The tournaments for the year he got them had a limited time reprinting, to give players a chance to obtain some of the rarest cards that were previously almost unobtainable. Cards like Red Eyes Black Dragon and Exodia were both reprinted with new variant art. Each tournament victory brought him 1 card closer to completing the entire Exodia set. But, because the prizes were randomly distributed, he really had no way of knowing where an Exodia piece would be before competing."

Ramirez listens intently, while feigning minimal interest, while Michael is openly interested. "I can't imagine how much haggling and trading he had to do to get all five reprint pieces of Exodia. From what he's told me, he ended up trading numerous other tournament prize cards he had won to get them all, meaning he took the top spot at more than 5 big tournaments before ever switching to an Exodia deck. Now, he treats that deck as if it was his baby."

Ramirez hands the cards off to Michael, so he can see them properly. Ash nods towards them. "I won those cards in two back-to-back tournaments. They were created specially to combat the influx of Exodia support and the increased number of Exodia sets in existence after the release." Michael looks over the shiny ultra rare spell and trap card. The spell is named Soul of Exodia, and the trap is named Heart of Exodia. The cards both read, a player cannot declare himself/herself a winner with Exodia as long as you have a "Heart of Exodia" and "Soul of Exodia" in your hand, as well as additional text to aid them to your hand quickly. The pictures depict a shadowy figure of Exodia prone open with his heart exposed, and the spiritual aura of him being unable to bond with his massive body after it has broken free of its chains, leaving it a lifeless statue.

Ash explains, "These are the reason why I always win. I set up to draw these out first when I'm facing him, and then I aim for a victory with my deck."

Michael hands the 2 cards back to Ash, and he adds them to his deck box. "I saw Kyle duel yesterday, and the deck he used didn't seem difficult to counter build against."

"The one with the Persecuted Magicians?" Ash asks. "He wasn't being serious. His competitive build is much more aggressive. That's just a build he plays for fun. He likes to use it to make his opponent's sweat." Ash laughs. "Kyle says he gets bored winning all the time, so he frequently experiments with different strategies to get Exodia to his hand quickly or in a flashy manner." Ash looks Michael in the eyes. "It's actually kind of impressive. He has memorized so many different routines so well, he can play any Exodia build with his eyes closed. He's like a machine with the Persecuted Magician build. He uses the psychological edge to make his opponent make stupid mistakes. But, when he really wants to win..." He states seriously to Michael and Ramirez, "You've never witnessed the true horror of Exodia. On top of the 5 Exodia cards reprinted as tournament prizes, there was a set of supporting cards released especially for Exodia. Until you've played that, you haven't played Kyle."

Ash stops. "Honestly, I thought we'd be getting a shot at proving we're pro material, so I've been setting things up and doing research on the duelists here. Junko and Momoe have been very helpful." He smiles at their names. "Thanks to them, I have a few big league duelists I intend to beat to bolster my numbers. Unlike Kyle's Exodia deck, my deck can't rely on a routine or psychological warfare to win. I need to think on my feet and get psyched up and calmed down before a duel. Any advantage I can take into battle betters my chances." He points down the side hall. "This is me. I'll catch up with you guys later." With that, he heads off.

"What about your fan club?" Ramirez asks.

Ash shrugs. "They'll find me eventually, one way or another. Since we don't have classes today, I'm hoping I can get some time to myself." He smiles at them. "If you guys could buy me a few minutes of peace and quiet, I'd appreciate it."

Ramirez smiles back and replies, "Yeah, no problem." Ramirez and Michael resume their walk alone, both silent. As they reach the main entrance, they are cut off by the same crowd of girls that had the entryway blocked earlier in the morning. Michael and Ramirez are nearly trampled by the crazed girls who stampede toward them looking for Ash and/or Kyle. They ask Michael where they are, obviously not wanting to look at Ramirez. Ramirez points over his shoulder, the way they came from.

Michael is surprised how quickly Ramirez is willing to sell Ash out, despite giving him his word. The girls quiet down for a moment, exchanging glances of disgust and distrust. They eventually thank Ramirez, while facing Michael, before running off down various halls in a race to find the boys. Junko and Momoe glare at each other briefly. They nod as they share a glimmer of mischief, before they too set off down their own short cut.

Ramirez reads the remark on Michael's face. "Relax. They won't find Ash." Ramirez snickers. "Would you trust a foreigner with a face and voice like this?" He smiles and chuckles as he faces Michael. His uneven eyes are both wide, and the scar across the top of his nose is raised with his smile and eyes. While he doesn't show signs of being bothered by this harsh bit of reality, Michael can't help but feel a little sad at his acceptance of their behavior. Ramirez laughs and waves Michael away. "I'm out of here. I have plans of my own to undertake."

And with that, Michael is left standing alone in the main hall. He's uncertain of his next course of action. Unlike the others, he hasn't been researching, deck altering, obtaining new cards, or anything else in preparation to go pro for that matter. The 3 decks he has are the same decks he made back home: The same 3 decks he didn't believe had enough competitive edge to take to the tournament to reach Duel Academia. He seems to be the only person who didn't anticipate this announcement. With no particular place he needs to be, Michael wanders the main building aimlessly while thinking over his next move.

It isn't long before Michael realizes, he is drawing the attention of everyone he passes. He can't help that he stands out here. Most of the students here obviously haven't seen many, if any, people his size or with such dark skin, before. A group of girls giggle as he walks by, and they whisper amongst themselves: About what, he doesn't want to think about.

He even catches the attention of the Duel Academia guys he passes. From what he knows of foreign opinion, Americans are stereotyped as gangsters, cowboys, warmongering soldiers, or self righteous zealots (usually with motives for their ideology to rule the world at any cost). In his mind, he probably looks to them, like the kind of guy who would shoot the guys dead in broad daylight before having his way with the young women and children who cross his path. Michael rubs his temples. He suddenly feels very tired.

Unfortunately for Michael, rest is one thing he can't have at the moment. Fanned out across the hallway ahead of him stand six Duel Academia boys from two of the three dorms. Michael doesn't need more than a second to process that this can't be good for him. A wall of blue, yellow, and a few red jackets begin to close in behind him until the long wide hallway is almost entirely close off. A few of them look majorly pissed, but Michael can't imagine what he could have done to get on their nerves.

One of the six boys in front of Michael steps forward and introduces himself and the other five in a surprisingly even tempered voice. "We're the elite duel club of Duel Academia, The Machinist Duel Faction."

Michael studies the six boys. Of the boys, four are from Obelisk Blue, while two are from Ra Yellow. All six have customized their uniforms, so they all match despite different dorm colors, while standing out from the other DA students.

The Machinist Faction speaker resumes their introduction, while Michael continues to analyze the situation. "Each of our members specializes in dueling with different cybernetic and machine-type monsters." He pauses to let nearby students congregate around them to watch. Michael is completely boxed in between the six Machinist members and a wall of spectators. Some of them are obviously the Machinist Faction's fans, as they wear the same customized uniforms as the six boys in front of Michael. The Machinist speaker continues. "I'm the current leader of The Machinist Duel Faction, the Light Machinist who specializes in the use of light attribute cybernetic and machine-type monsters. The exchange of anything more than titles is unnecessary under the circumstances."

Michael glances over the six boys, finally meeting eye to eye with the lead boy. "And, I suppose you want to duel me?"

He replies without smiling. "That should go without saying."

One of the other machinists speaks out. He's a much cockier boy than his club's leader. "We've been tolerant with you American's to this point, but you've already overstayed your welcome in less than a week. This is the beginning of the end for you eight, and your part in this stops here and now."

Michael looks over the brash younger boy's face. His features are wild, but his eyes are small and deep set. He isn't terribly threatening as a presence, but Michael knows not to judge people solely on their outward appearances. Some of the other members of the group share his seriousness, while at least two, including the leader, don't seem nearly as grave.

Not knowing what to say, and wanting to get to the point, Michael falls back on old patterns and does what comes natural to him when he's in doubt. He apologizes. "I'm sorry..." Having fulfilled old needs, he immediately continues from there without fear or doubts, "But perhaps you might enlighten me as to what I did to cross you?"

"Don't act cute. You know damn well what you've done!" Another boy decries from the group.

"No, I don't know. Humor me." Michael replies as inoffensively as possible without backing down.

"You damn Americans..." The boy curses under his breath. He is cut off by the Light Machinist, who holds out a hand to procure silence amongst his ranks.

He calmly answers for the group. "We had looked forward to your arrival for some time. Any chance to duel with members from outside of Duel Academia is always a great opportunity to learn, as well as a chance to gain valuable experiences. However..." His face becomes an icy cold grimace. "You're appearance has proven to us that you Americans couldn't be less interested in dueling, nor could you take us any less seriously. By your actions, you have only proven yourselves to be arrogant show boats, more interested in fandom than dueling. You have no respect for the duelists of this academy or the principles of this game."

Michael doesn't respond at first. But after a moment, he replies, "I'm sorry if some of the others have offended you, but you really should take that up with them. This matter doesn't concern me."

"Don't act like you're innocent!" One of the Machinist members states. "That little performance you gave when you arrived; using that cute deck to appeal to the female duelists... That was about as shameless an act as anything the others have done! You've made your intentions perfectly clear, even if that somber giant act of yours isn't working how you'd hoped it would."

The comment strikes a nerve. Michael glares harshly at him. "Don't talk down to me. You don't know a damn thing about me!" Michael retrieves his duel disk from his backpack, and he adjusts it on his arm. "I don't know what the others did to piss you off, but it doesn't concern me. If you want to take out your scruples and frustrations on me, that's fine. I won't walk away from a challenge, no matter how misguided my opponent's logic may be." He arms the black duel disk. "But even if you beat me..." He scans across their ranks, making eye contact with each of the six members. "You won't have proved a damn thing."

The Light Machinist replies coldly. "We'll see. Won't we?" Straight down the line, each Machinist raises his arm. They all arm their duel disks in perfect unison. The six simultaneously declare, "DUEL!"

A small group of Machinist Faction supporters set up cameras to record the Machinist Duel Faction's duels. Michael tries to not let it distract him, but between the camera crew adjusting the equipment and seeking out the best angles, the Machinist Faction's fan club jeering at Michael, and the regular DA students anxiously anticipating a duel, Michael knows it's not going to be easy to keep his focus. Michael tries to shake off the noise, and he runs his fingers over each of his decks, until he decides on one. Both Michael and the machinist shuffle their decks. Then, they hand them off to one of the Machinist Faction's followers who swaps their decks to be cut before returning each to its rightful owner.

Michael stares down the Machinist Duel Faction's first representative, a tall trim Obelisk Blue boy with untamable inky black hair and small deep set eyes. He's the same wild looking kid who made an outburst moments earlier. Michael gets the impression that he was once a dweeby technophile who wanted so desperately to be cool that he had his appearance totally overhauled by beauty consultants and paid to have his entire wardrobe replaced by someone with tastes. It's the kind of person who is always sourly watching popular kids, and it explains why he has a grudge against the Americans. Michael doesn't even need a vivid imagination to picture him watching Kyle wandering around the school gloating with his harem of followers clinging to his every word and limb, or the more subtle Ash kicking back and letting girls flock to him like he's a rare flower that needs only to exist to get attention. Of course, even Hannah and her straight forward attitude and excessive use of her sexuality would probably be enough to set this kid off. The wild looking Obelisk Blue boy stares down Michael with a look of pure animosity. Michael feels uncomfortably out of place being sandwiched in the middle of the kid's grudge and those three. With their decks in hand, the first duel starts. The duel disk orbs flash alternately, stopping on Michael's disk.

Michael draws his opening hand and an additional card. After examining his hand, Michael plays 2 set s/t cards, and a set monster. "Turn end." He declares. His life points appear behind him at 4000.

The boy declares confidently, "I'm the elite junior member of Machinist Duel Faction, the Dark Machinist of Obelisk Blue." Pointing to himself, he smiles widely. His youthful face does not betray his eagerness to prove himself here by beating Michael. "We'll show you the true industrial might of Japan, American." He draws his opening hand, bringing him to 6 cards as well. After examining his options, the boy summons his first monster. "Holo-Disk Magician, condition of attack!" A small disk, like an oversized hockey puck, falls to the ground. A semi-transparent mechanical man appears from the small disk on the ground, almost like a genie from a lamp.

Michael's eyes narrow, as he recognizes the monster's name as being a redemption series card; an upgrade of a first generation monster which has only recently been released. Michael feels the nerves in his back tense up. He doesn't know the effects of any of the redemption series monsters, and that puts him at a huge disadvantage. Michael taps his duel disks orb, and he cycles through a digital readout of the field data and other open information, such as life points and graveyard options. He selects a lit space representing the boy's monster zone 1. After tapping it, the orb shows him its stats and effect.

Holo-Disk Magician

Type: Effect Monster

Attribute: Dark

Main-Type: Machine

Level: (4)

Attack Stat: 1350

Defense Stat: 1000

Effect: When this card is targeted by a card effect, it's controller chooses which card effects it is affected by. When this monster is attacked, its controller may take the attack as a direct attack to his/her Life Points.

Michael scans over the information twice. He thinks to himself. "That's not good. These redemption series monsters are serious."

The Dark Machinist equips Holo-Disk Magician with an equip spell card, 7 Completed, boosting its attack to 2050. The mechanical genie's right eye glows brilliantly with a red 7. "Holo-Disk Magician, target monster zone 1. Attack!" The disk skids across the ground towards Michael, and the legless mechanical genie draws its fist back in preparation for a fierce punch.

"Trap card, open!" Michael activates his set Fairy Box. A large game box with several holes on the top appears behind him. The set monster reveals itself as Water Charmer Eria. With a quick giggle, the bubbly girl hops into one of the holes atop the box, blowing a kiss to the charging machine as she vanishes inside it. Her water familiar, Gigabyte follows her, but not before sticking his butt up in the air at the machine and giving it a few good smacks. He pops up from the holes randomly, taunting with a different face each time before quickly retreating.

The machinist boy turns away from the display in disgust. He shifts his attention to his flashing duel disk orb. Which cycles between red and blue rapidly. Michael calls it. "Tails - Blue."

The orb suddenly stops, and it is red. "Tough break." The boy quips. Holo-Disk Magician attacks the box with a powerful two-fisted overhead smash on one of the holes as Gigabyte pops up. Its eyes go blank, and its jaw slams shut on its tongue as the huge fists smash down over its skull. Eria and the little monster come tumbling out of a trap door on the side of the box. Both monsters lie tangled in a pile, knocked out, with lumps on their heads, and halos of swirling stars. They explode, leaving Michael's monster zone empty. The girls in the crowd behind Michael voice their sadness by the death of the cute monster. The Machinist Faction boy snorts at their show of support to his enemy. He plays a s/t card face down and ends his turn. His life points flash up at 4000.

Michael draws. "Standby..." Michael pays 500 life points to keep Fairy Box in play. He follows by activating Graceful Charity to change up his hand. He keeps all 3 of his newly drawn cards and dumps 2 charmers. With some new choices, he summons a monster from his hand. "Familiar-Possessed Wynn, attack position." The small school girl magic user appears. Her timid eyes turn blank as her dragon spirit familiar takes its larger, more ferocious form. The dragon becomes a cyclone of wind, vanishing with its master into the box. Michael ends his turn. His life points stand at 3500.

The Dark Machinist draws. "Pathetic." He scoffs at Michael's attempt to hide behind a trap, and he plays his newly drawn spell card, Nano-Mist, targeting Fairy Box for destruction. Holo-Disk Magician breaths a cloud of small visible particles and sparkles of flashing light. The large box breaks down to pieces in a matter of seconds, vanishing away inch by inch. Wynn's dragon groans angrily as it and its master are exposed. He follows by playing the continuous spell card, Weight Reduction, which depicts a massive race car garage and spare pieces laying everywhere. Michael's eyes turn to his orb. "I'll sum it up for you. It'll save us both some time, and you some embarrassment." Michael glares at the cocky boy. "Once per turn, I can reduce the level of one of my machine-type monsters in hand by 1." He holds up 1 of his cards from his hand and reveals it to Michael. Then, he summons it to the field. "Spikebot Mark 2, condition of attack." The ferocious mechanical ogre groans in a static electric howl. His huge spiked iron ball arms scrape menacingly across the ground.

The kid reads Michael's expression flawlessly. Before Michael can check on the monster's effect, he sums it up aloud as well. "Spikebot Mark 2. Even a nooB should know the basics by now, so I won't bore you with the details. What's new is the ability to deal damage when it battles a defense position monster, and the ability to attack a twice if it destroys a monster." The Dark Machinist declares his attack, which denies Michael the chance to check the wording or effect for himself. "Holo-Disk Magician, target monster zone 1. Smash that trash!" Once more, the small disk slides across the hall, while its projected mechanical man reels back under the weight of its readied fist. It attacks with a haymaker right hook. Wynn's dragon attempts to guard her from the fierce blow, but it is eradicated by the machine's fierce punch. Holo-Disk Magician's fist continues undeterred crushing the little girl's jaw into her throat. She explodes and vanishes to spare the audience and players the kind of grisly details they would have just witnessed if this was a real life battle. Michael takes 200 points of damage from the bit of wind pressure that hits him, which brings his life points down to 3300. "Spikebot Mark 2, direct attack." The metal ogre growls again in a staticy crackle. It reals its ball and chain arms back and swings one, slamming Michael in the chest with the massive spiked ball. Michael cringes and falls to his knees. His life points drop to 1500. "Turn end." His own life points show at 4000.

Michael quickly stands and draws, despite the sore spot on his side. He activates Monster Reincarnation, dropping his Earth Charmer Aussa in his graveyard to recover Familiar-Possessed Wynn, which Michael doesn't hesitate to summon. "Wynn, attack Spikebot Mark 2!" The mechanical ogre is eradicated by the semi-transparent dragon's wind burst breath.

The machinist snickers while his life points drop by 50 points. "What a joke." He scoffs and activates his set card, Ctrl + Z, Edit Undo. Michael examines the revealed card carefully before the machinist boy sends it to his Graveyard. The quickplay spell depicts a computer screen with the error message, _file not found_, as well as a person in a lab coat, who is the spitting image of Kozaky hunched over a keyboard, as he attempts to restore his lost data. "With the first effect of this card, Spikebot Mark 2 will be revived." The mechanical ogre returns to the field. He howls in a staticy electrical gurgle. "I can't believe you actually took the bait for such an obvious trap." Michael ignores his showboating and sets a s/t card. He ends his turn with 1500 life points.

The Dark Machinist muses over the field situation for a moment, but within seconds his playfulness is gone, replaced by disgust. "You really are a pathetic waste of time. This duel will be over before I get the chance to summon my signature card." He huffs dramatically, then shrugs. "It can't be helped, though." Pointing open palmed at Familiar-Possessed Wynn, the Dark Machinist enters his battle phase. "Once more. Holo-Disk Magician, target monster zone 1. Attack!"

Michael sneers at the machine, as it slides across the floor for his monster. His eyes quickly sweep over his set s/t card. "Trap card, open!" He reveals his set Negate Attack. Holo-Disk Magician slams into the invisible barrier, and just like an air hockey puck, it is sent gliding back across the floor to its original sender.

The machinist shifts Spikebot to defense position before waving his turn away. His life points show at 3950.

Michael draws, and immediately enters his battle phase. "Wynn, attack Spikebot Mark 2." Wynn's massive dragon blows Spikebot away for a second time using the same attack. After setting a monster and a s/t card, Michael ends his turn. His life points remaining at 1500.

The Dark Machinist draws. He activates the newly drawn card, Apathetic Vase of Desires. A massive mechanical looking Pot of Greed appears, wearing a look of snobbish boredom and disinterest. "He tells Michael to draw 1 card, and he draws 2 cards. His disgusted grin turns back to eagerness as his eyes flash across his newly drawn cards. "It looks like I spoke too soon, before." He activates a card from his hand by paying 500 life points. A large magnet on a crane appears over the duel field. It plummets into his Graveyard, and rises with the damaged Spikebot MK2 stuck to it. Holding out his hand to the field with a single card, Spikebot MK2 vanishes in a geyser of light. The Dark Machinist turns the newly drawn card over for Michael to see. But, before Michael can get a good look at it, a massive monster resembling a slot machine on legs appears on the field in place of Spikebot MK2. It immediately spins its slot reels stopping on 3 cherries. "I'll use Slot Machine Mark 2's effect, to add a 7 Completed from my deck to my hand." He reveals the card before shuffling his deck and adding it to his hand. "And I'll equip it to my Slot Machine Mark 2." The massive monster's attack rises from 2000 to 2700. "Slot Machine Mark 2, target monster zone 1. Attack!" The massive machine tries to stomp on Familiar-Possessed Wynn, but Michael reveals his set card, a second Negate Attack. Slot Machine's foot lands on the barrier and it falters backwards to its owner's side of the field. The Dark Machinist ends his turn with an eager grin. His life points appear behind him at 3450.

Michael draws. It's obvious his opponent feels he can end this quickly now that his massive machine has taken the field. Michael finally activates his set card, the continuous spell card, Spell of Enchantment. By paying 500 LP, he's able to convert Slot Machine MK2 into the attribute of his choosing. "Fire!" The huge slot machine on legs glows bright red as flames role off of its body. Michael reverse summons his set Hiita the Fire Charmer. The sporty girl chants her spell, allowing her to take over the massive flaming machine. "Slot Machine Mark 2, attack Holo-Disk Magician." The machinist cringes as his massive machine raises its foot over his mechanical genie.

"I'll take the attack!" the Dark Machinist shouts out irritably. Holo-Disk Magician vanishes from the field into his little disk as Slot Machine's massive foot comes slamming down behind it. The massive gust of air pressure knocks the Dark Machinist back a step. His life points drop from 3450 to 750. Michael offers both of his fire monsters to summon Familiar-Possessed Hiita from his deck. She emerges once more, and her little fox becomes a ferocious jagged-toothed beast. The sporty girl holds her wild grin, but her eyes are completely devoid of emotion. Michael ends his turn with his life points at 1000 against the Dark Machinists 750.

The Dark Machinist draws. Visibly irritated by Michael's last play, the Dark Machinist holds out his spell card, Fairy of the Spring. A blue semi-opaque and featureless woman holding two massive swords appears behind the boy. She vanishes as he adds his lost 7 Completed from his Graveyard to his hand. Then, he activates another equip spell card like the one he used earlier called Electromagnet. Again, a massive magnet on a crane appears above the field. He pays 500 life points to bring it to life, pulling his scrapped Slot Machine MK2 from his graveyard in defense position, where it remains stuck to his magnet. The boy uses Slot Machine's effect to fetch a final 7 Completed from his deck. "Holo-Disk Magician, target zone 2. Attack!" Michael can't do anything for Hiita. He watches as her snarling fire fox is decimated, and she is slammed head first into the ground by a fierce right hook. Hitta explodes and leaves the field. Michael's life points drop another 200 points, bringing Michael to 800.

Michael draws. After examining his newly drawn card, he shifts Wynn to defense position, and he sets his newly drawn s/t card before ending his turn.

With an eager grin, the boy draws. "This is it!" The boy declares anxiously. He activates two 7 Completed cards from his hand, both on Holo-Disk Magician, who powers up to 3450. "Pretty impressive, isn't it? But only a fool rates a card with high stats as a great tactic." He reveals a second Slot Machine MK2 from his hand, and he tributes his broken Slot Machine for it. With the extra open space in his s/t zone, he uses another of slot Machine's effects to activate the continuous spell, 7, from his deck. "7, activate!" Slot Machine's 3 wheels spin, and all land on 7. He draws 3 cards, and all three 7 Completed cards are destroyed. He follows by using the effect of his Slot Machine to move all 3 of them to his deck, and he shuffles his deck. He finishes his play by activating a Nano-Mist, destroying Michael's set Fairy Box. "Do you see now? This is the ruthless Slot Machine combination. Even if you could survive this turn, from here on out, my hand would only continue to replenish and I'd push harder with each passing turn." He points at Michael. "Slot Machine Mark 2, target zone 1. Attack and destroy his unworthy trash." Slot Machine stomps on Wynn and her spiritual dragon. "Holo-Disk Magician, finish it. Direct attack." The mechanical genie and its projector disk slide across the field, and there is nothing Michael can do. Holo-Disk Magician close lines Michael. With its follow through, Michael is hurled on his back .Michael's life points drop to 0.

It takes Michael more than a minute to recover. He holds his throat as he chokes and coughs. Despite it only being a hologram, Michael feels like his throat was nearly crushed.

The Dark Machinist turns away in disgust. "It's about all that could be expected, from someone like you." As he joins the others, another of their members steps forward. The serious looking boy with spiked black hair says nothing to the kid as they exchange places. A fan hands off his deck to Michael, and the boy waits for Michael's deck. Michael grits his teeth and swallows cautiously between breaths. He hands off his deck. After cutting each other's decks, the Machinist faction fan returns them to their rightful owners.

In a calm cold voice, the new duelist declares his appearance. "I'm the second most powerful member of The Machinist Duel Faction, the elite senior duelist who uses fire attribute machines. I am the Fire Machinist of Obelisk Blue."

The orbs cycle alternatively once more, stopping on his. He draws his opening hand with an additional card. He summons UFO Turtle in defense position. Before ending his turn he looks Michael in the eyes and tells him, "This isn't personal, but you Americans need to learn some humility."

Michael coughs a laugh at the comment as he clenches his throat. "Humility? The story of my life." Michael draws aggressively. Activating Doriado's ritual spell, Michael offers a Aussa the Earth Charmer to summon Elemental Mistress Doriado. He normal summons Familiar-Possessed Eria and equips Doriado with the equip spell, United We Stand, which raises her attack to 2800. "Eria, attack." Gagagigo destroys UFO Turtle with a powerful punch. UFO Trutle is replaced by another UFO Turtle. Michael has Doriado attack through it. The lovely goddess-like nymph unleashes a burst of light that decimates UFO Turtle, and her attack deals 1400 points of damage. The Fire Machinist doesn't seem the least bit worried. A-Team: Trap Disposal Unit replaces UFO Turtle. Michael sets a s/t card, and he ends his turn. He is more determined than before to win.

The Fire Machinist draws. He activates the spell card, Machine Duplication from his hand to summon 2 copies of the A-Team: Trap Disposal Unit from his deck in defense position. Then he activates Nano-Mist to destroy Michael's set Monster Box. He finishes his main phase by offering both of the defense position A-Teams to summon Launcher Spider MK2. "Another redemption series monster." Michael breaths. Before he can check its effect, the boy sends his monster on the offensive.

"Launcher Spider Mark 2, continuous assault." He waves his hand at Eria. The massive mechanical spider tank opens fire on Eria, with an attack of 2200 against Eria's 1850. "Limiter Release!" He declares as he activates Limiter Removal from his hand to double Launcher Spider's attack to 4400. The spider fires a flurry of rockets that rain over Eria and her familiar. They are vaporized, and Michael shields himself as the explosive flames roll over him. His life points drop to 2550. To Michael's astonishment, the massive spider isn't finished. A targeting reticle in its head visor locks on to Doriado, who has dropped to 2000 attack. Without being told, the machine fires a second missile cluster, decimating the ritual spirit. Michael endures as the flames wash over him again. His life points plummet to 350. Unable to respond, the Fire Machinist sends A-Team: Trap Disposal Unit for the finishing blow. The 3 featureless colorful monsters each punch Michael in the gut, knocking him off balance and winding him at the same time. Michael wobbles off balance, finally forced to kneel down to catch his breath.

The Fire Machinist walks away without a word, and the next machinist steps forward to duel. "I'm the junior machinist who uses Earth Machines. The Ra Yellow prodigy with the title of Earth Machinist." He smiles at Michael who struggles to stand. "Come on big guy. Get up off those knees, so I can knock you back down." Michael stands once more, but he still struggles to breath. He shuffles his deck once more and hands it off to the fan to have it cut.

The duel disks decide the Earth Machinist will go first. The boy is a lanky short thing with scruffy brown hair and light stubble. He sets a monster and 1 s/t card. Then, he ends his turn. He waves for Michael to come on.

Michael draws. He sets Aussa the Earth Charmer as well as 2 s/t cards. His body is aching from the duel disk's solid holographic technology. He can hear the girls around him whispering that this is so sad. The boys sound embarrassed for him. He shakes the voices away in a forced effort to concentrate on the duel. He ends his turn.

The boy flip summons Patrol Robo MK2. He looks at Michael's set monster. He scoffs at Aussa who stands ready to guard from an attack. Using Nano-Mist, the boy is able to destroy Michael's set Spiritual Water Art - Aoi. Michael curses the damn card's existence.

The boys laughs, half at Michael's frustrations and half at his set card. "Don't tell me we're resorting to bluffs already?" He normal summons another earth machine monster. This time, a small mechanical mouse he affectionately calls Pack Rat Cyber. Then, he activates a spell card depicting an election between Kozaky in an Uncle Sam costume, Magical Scientist in a Ross Perot get-up, and a Skull Servant wearing a chess pawn hat, who just looks happy to be there. It's effect lets him send 1 of his monsters from his hand or field to the graveyard to select 3 monsters of the same attribute from his deck, and Michael must select 1 to add to his hand. He reveals an earth machine to Michael, then ends it to the Graveyard. With the cost paid, he selects 2 Junk Robos and 1 Scrap Dragon from his deck, and he reveals them to Michael. Michael examines their effects with his disk.

Junk Robo

Type: Effect Monster

Attribute: Earth

Main-Type: Machine

Level: (3)

Attack Stat?

Defense Stat?

Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 1 Machine-Type monster in your graveyard. This card's original ATK or original DEF is 300 times the level of the Machine-Type monster removed from play to summon this card. When this card is destroyed and goes to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Junk Bit" Token (Earth, Machine, LV 1, 0/300) in face-up defense position for each "Junk Robo" in your Graveyard.

Scrap Dragon

Type: Effect Monster

Attribute: Earth

Main-Type: Machine

Level: (6)

Attack Stat?

Defense Stat?

Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 2 Machine-Type monsters in your graveyard. This card's original ATK or original DEF is 300 times the sum of levels of the Machine-Type monsters removed from play to summon this card. When this card is destroyed and goes to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Scrap Bit" Token (Earth, Machine, LV 2, 0/600) in face-up defense position for each "Scrap Dragon" in your Graveyard.

No matter which monster Michael gives him, the Earth Machinist is going to end up summoning 1 of them. Michael selects a Junk Robo for the kid to add to his hand, while the other 2 monsters go to his graveyard to fuel its summoning. The little mechanical mouse's effect activates. It scurries into the Graveyard, and comes up dragging a busted up ball of trash connected to a cord, which Michael thinks was Scrap Dragon. The little mecha-mouse makes a nest behind it, and it's ATK/DEF increase to 700/700 from 100/100. With his Patrol Robo MK2 at 1100, he attacks Michael's set Aussa. She is revealed by the attack and deflects it with her magic circle. The Earth Machinist loses 400 life points. As Aussa chants her spell, Michael selects Patrol Robo to change control. The boy smiles as he watches Patrol Robo turn on him and pull back to Michael's side of the field. The boy removes the Junk Robo in his graveyard from play, to summon the Junk Robo from his hand to defense position at 0/900. The monster is nothing more than a pitiful jumble of scrap machine pieces in a blocking position. Content with his plays, he ends his turn. His life points appear at 3600.

Michael draws. Then, he uses Patrol Robo's effect before sending it and Aussa to the graveyard. The boy smiles widely as Michael looks at his set Loader Crane.

Loader Crane

Type: Continuous Spell

Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you may select 1 Machine-Type monster from your hand or field, and place it face-up in your Spell/Trap Zone. Or, you may move a Machine-Type monster placed in your Spell/Trap Zone by this card's effect to your Monster Card Zone. (This is not treated as a Summon.) Only 1 Machine-Type monster may be placed in your Spell/Trap Zone by this effect at a time. During your opponent's turn, you may select 1 card on your opponent's side of the field and send the Machine-Type monster placed in your Spell/Trap Zone by this card's effect to the Graveyard. If the selected card on your opponent's side of the field is a monster with a level less than the sent monster, destroy the monster on your opponent's side of the field. If the selected card on your opponent's side of the field is a monster with a level greater than or equal to the level of the sent monster, decrease the ATK/DEF of the monster on your opponent's side of the field by 300 points times the level of the sent monster. If the selected card on your opponent's side of the field is a Spell or Trap, destroy it, and inflict 100 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points times the level of the sent monster.

Michael summons Familiar-Possessed Aussa. Her Air Marmot becomes a massive fierce looking winged rat that sits on her shoulder. Her analytical eyes go vacant like all the other Familiar-Possessed spirit magicians. To Michael's surprise, the little mechanical mouse dives into the graveyard once more to retrieve the Patrol Robo Michael just sent to the Graveyard. It adds it to its nest, and its attack and defense climb to 1000. Michael adds to his offensive might by normal summoning Familiar-Possessed Hiita. With the 2 on the field, he activates Familiar's Gift, allowing him to draw 3 cards from his deck. Michael singles out the mechanical mouse. "Hiita, attack." Her fierce fox spews a burst stream of flames that eradicates the little mouse and its nest all in one shot. They all explode and go to the graveyard. The boy loses 850 life points, which puts him at 2750, and he draws 1 card for each of the machines the little mouse had dragged out of the graveyard. Michael follows with his attack orders to Aussa. "Aussa, destroy Junk Robo." Her Air Marmot kicks off its master into a high velocity flying lunge attack. It's horn pierces through the trash heap and strikes the Earth Machinist square in the chest. He is pushed back several steps, and is left holding his chest in pain. His life points drop from 2750 to 1800. The destroyed junk heap leaves behind a Junk Bit token with 300 defense. After setting 2 s/t cards, Michael ends his turn.

The Earth Duelist laughs slightly. He activates an Apathetic Vase of Desires to draw 2 cards, while Michael draws 1. From his 5 cards in hand, the Earth Machinist activates a second copy of the spell Elected Successor by offering the little Junk Bit token. He selects a Scrap Dragon, a Junk Robo, and a Patrol Robo MK2. Michael lets him keep Patrol Robo MK2. The Earth Machinist summons it and looks at 1 s/t card, which is another Fairy Box. He removes 2 Junk Robos from play to summon Scrap Dragon from his hand, with an attack of 2400. He chooses not to attack. Rather, he activates his set card, the continuous spell card, Loader Crane. The massive metallic frame rises behind him and a huge crane arm moves above them.

By holding up a card from his hand, the massive crane kicks to life. It grabs the monster from his card which resembles the other junk piles he has been playing, and the crane rotates over the field, coming to a stop between Michael and the Earth Machinist. "I think I'll play it safe." He explains as he ends his turn. His life points stand at 1800 against Michael's 4000, and a massive load of busted machine parts sways over the field.

Michael draws. He uses Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards and dumps an Eria and a Wynn in his graveyard. His 2 blank eyed girls wait for orders, while their angered familiars growl. The kid activates the effect of his loader crane, but rather than target Hiita or Aussa, he targets Michael's set Fairy Box. The massive pile of scrap is dropped on the set card and destroyed under the debris. Michael takes 900 points of damage. Michael retaliates. "Hiita, attack Patrol Robo Mark 2." The hovering toolbox is vaporized once more by the enraged fire fox. The boy loses 750 life points, putting him at 1050 against Michael's 3100. Michael ends his turn with all of his life points intact.

The boy draws. He activates the quickplay spell, Burial From Another Dimension to return 3 of his removed from play monsters to his Graveyard. Then he activates Terraforming to fetch a field spell from his deck. He activates the field spell, Salvage Yard. Michael and the boy are suddenly surrounded by mountains of junked cars and machinery. By removing from play Scrap Dragon, a Patrol Robo, and the level 9 junk monster he sent to the graveyard last turn, he summons his level 9 Salvage Yard Chimera with an attack of 5400. He follows with the last card in his hand, Giant Trunade to sweep the backfield clear, including his Salvage Yard and Loader Crane. Michael hesitantly picks up his set Negate Attack. "It was fun, while it lasted. Scrap Dragon, destroy Familiar-Possessed Hiita." The massive dragon made of recycled trash attacks with a bone shattering bite that destroys Hiita. Michael's life points drop to 2550. "Salvage Yard Chimera, attack Familiar-Possessed Aussa." The massive monster made entirely of junked machine parts lumbers forward. It's lion and eagle shaped heads roar, while its snake shaped tail snaps the air with a metal clang. It pounces on Aussa, swinging its massive taloned front paw built of an old crane shovel and several pieces of additional machinery. Aussa and her marmot familiar are crushed instantly, while the crane shovel's claws rake across Michael's body.

Michael is forced back into the crowd by the fierce attack, knocking several girls over. They squeal as some of them fall on top of each other. The guys in the crowd push Michael forward, causing him to fall to his knees once more. His life points drop to 0.

The Earth Machinist clears his duel disk and returns to the group. An older Ra Yellow Machine Faction duelist pats his shoulder as he walks by. He congratulates the kid for playing with his head, rather than rushing himself. The kid smiles even wider.

He takes the boys place and asks Michael, "What's wrong? Is it too much for you?" The Ra Yellow boy with died blonde hair asks as he prepares his duel disk and deck. He notices Michael still on his knees holding his sides. "These modern duel disks have advanced sensors that let you really feel the action. More so than ever before. It's pretty impressive technology, don't you think?" He smirks at Michael. "Of course, someone who plays a fan deck, such as yourself, must no all about that." He snickers before ordering Michael to start.

Michael and the new opponent shuffle each others' decks. When they get their decks handed back to them, Michael draws. He starts his turn by activating his own field spell, Familiar-Binding Temple. A beautiful temple surrounded by nature appears. The temple has 4 sections devoted to each spiritual magician. He sets a monster and a s/t card, and he ends his turn.

The machinist draws. "I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm the elite Wind Machinist of Duel Academia. Don't take me lightly, or you will regret it." He holds his duel disk out towards Michael. "The wind attribute is foolishly looked down upon, yet it is air superiority that wins wars on these modern battlefields. My deck is designed to emphasize the ruthless destructive power of the wind machines."

He summons a monster in attack position. "Gunship Strike Chopper, attack." The helicopter charges forward, revealing Wynn. The Wind Machinist discards 1 spell card from his hand. The chopper unleashes a flurry of small rockets from beneath its wings. Wynn cries out silently as she is tossed around like a rag doll in the fire storm. When the smoke clears, she remains on her knees gasping, with her familiar supporting her. Michael takes 500 points of damage. Michael glares at the Wind Machinist harshly. He smiles back at Michael with uncaring eyes. "War's hell, ain't it!"

Wynn chants her spell from where she lies, held up by her tiny dragon. Completing the spell, Michael gains control of the Chopper. The machinist boy sets 1 s/t card and ends his turn.

Michael draws. He offers Wynn and the machine to summon Familiar-Possessed Wynn. She is taken over by her familiar. The soothing power of her temple calms the beast and it loses its monstrous appearance, but retains its immense size. Wynn's eyes clear up revealing her irises. The large dragon wraps itself around her and purrs as she rubs its head. The soothed dragon's power rises by 500 points to 2350. Michael activates Familiar's Gift, allowing him to draw 2 cards from his deck. Then, he activates Monster Reincarnation to add Wynn the Wind Charmer to his hand, and he sets her.

"Familiar-Possessed Wynn, attack his life points directly." Wynn raises her arm, pointing at the Wind Machinist. Her dragon rests it head on her arm, and like a cannon, opens its mouth to discharge a cyclone-like burst. The Wind Machinist's life points decrease by 2350 to 1650. He shakes off the hit. Michael's life points increase by 2350, bringing him to 5850. Michael sets 1 card and ends his turn.

The Wind Machinist draws. With a snicker, he states, "I'm really not a fan of nature, so why don't we change up the scenery to something a little more, my style?" He activates his own field spell card, The Battleship Runway. The beautiful temple vanishes, replaced instead by the deck of an aircraft carrier. He uses its first effect to Special Summon 1 of his wind machine-type monsters, Air-Support Drone, from his hand. The small pilotless plane takes the field. With its effect, he is allowed to special summon another from his deck. He activates a spell card, which Michael prays isn't another Nano-Mist. Instead, it is another Apathetic Vase of Desires. The Wind Machinist draws 2 cards while Michael draws 1. He offers 1 of his Air-Support Drones to summon another wind machine-type monster, Super Sonic Strike Jet. As soon as it materializes, it immediately takes off over Michael's head and streaks down the hall. The wind pressure from the machine is so intense, the crowd of onlookers and Machinist Faction fans is nearly bowled over. The Machine Faction camera crew brace the cameras to keep them from falling over.

The Wind Machinist laughs as he enters his Battle Phase. The Strike Jet comes flying back towards them. "Super Sonic Strike Jet, destroy Wynn." It fires 2 missiles that streak down the hall over the heads of the crowd. Wynn's dragon takes over and tries to shoot them down, but it can't match speed with them, and both it and Wynn are destroyed in the explosion. Michael loses 550 life points. The Jet thunders past them all, nearly blowing everyone in the hall over once more. "Air-Support Drone, attack." The miniature plane flies over Michael's set Wynn, where it drops a tiny cluster bomb. The explosion reveals Wynn. Her dragon flaps its wings once to extinguish the flames and blow the drone off course. The Wind Machinist loses 300 life points. Wynn chants her spell taking control of the drone, and it shifts to defense position. The Wind Machinist leaves his battle phase, and his massive jet vanishes down a side hall once more. Before ending his turn, he uses the effect of The Battleship Runway to special summon another wind machine from his hand called Vector Jump Jet, which he plays in defense position. He flicks a die out into the field, where it lands on 3. "Looks like I'll be keeping it for a bit longer." He chuckles as a fan runs the die back to him. His life points show at 1350.

Michael draws. He uses his set card, Spiritual Wind Art - Miyabi by offering the Air-Support Drone, to target Vector Jump Jet. The Wind Machinist shakes a finger at Michael, and activates his set card, the continuous trap Anti-Aircraft Battery. A row of large box-shaped guns appears from beneath the deck of the runway. The Wind Machinist takes his die from his pocket once more, and he throws it at Michael, hitting his duel disk as he blocks his face. The die lands on 5. The Wind Machinist explains he has a chance of shooting down any targeting card Michael plays by rolling higher than him. Michael takes the die and throws it back at him. He nonchalantly tilts his head, letting the die hit him in the side of his face. He smirks as he watches the die land on 2. The Gun Battery adjusts before firing a continuous burst of heavy rounds into the air, to break apart the spiraling cyclone of wind.

Michael activates Doriado's Blessing, by offering Wynn, to ritual summon Elemental Mistress Doriado. He also summons Element Magician alongside of her. The kind nymph and weepy magical girl await orders. Michael enters his Battle Phase by ordering Element Magician to attack. The Wind Machinist laughs at his attempt. He hurls the die at Michael striking him directly in the knuckle. The sudden shock causes Michael to drop his cards. The two glare at each other. The Wind Machinist's smug smirk infuriates him. Michael picks up his 2 dropped cards which are lying face-up with the die on top of it with a 4 showing. Michael clenches the die. He breaths hard as he squeezes it. The machinist urges him to hurry up. "Come along now. We haven't got all day."

Michael flicks the die between them. It lands on 1. The Gun Battery readjusts and unleashes its furry on Element Magician. She screams as she is torn to shreds under the hailstorm of bullets fired by the Gun Battery. "Didn't I mention..." He asks, as he tosses another die into the air and catches it. "That I have a chance to destroy any targeting card you play? This includes targeting with attacks." A fan returns the die to the Wind Machinist. He tosses it in the air and catches it before pocketing both of them. "So, do you intend to throw her life away as well? If you do, I can just keep one of them out." He grins even wider. Michael sets his last 2 cards and ends his turn at 5300 life points.

The Wind Machinist rubs his chin and thinks out loud, "I wonder what those cards could be?" He grins widely at Michael, before flicking a die straight up in the air. It drops directly in front of him and bounces over to 2. "Damn I'm good!" He boasts, as he sweeps the die off the ground and pockets it. After drawing his card, he adds a wind machine from his deck to his hand. He reveals a massive level 8, Stealth Bomber, before adding it to his hand. He shifts Vector Jump Jet to attack position and enters his battle phase immediately. "Strike Jet, attack his whore of all elements." The jet returns in a flash peeling around a distant hallway and firing two missiles at Doriado.

"Trap card, open!" Michael activates Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan and Negate Attack. The missiles crash down on the invisible barrier, while the ground tears open and a massive storm destroys Gun Battery and The Battleship Runway.

"Smart move." The Wind Machinist jokes sarcastically as he ends his turn. His life points flash up at 1350. He flicks his die up again, and watches it roll over to 5. "I've still got it."

Michael draws. He activates Graceful Charity. He dumps 2 cards in the graveyard and shifts Doriado to defense position. Before ending his turn, he activates Spiritual Rebirth to revive one of his Charmers in defense position. The Wind Machinist tosses his die into the air a few times as he examines the field. He catches the die each time. After examining the field, he looks to Michael with a harsh grin. He makes no attempt to catch the die this time. It lands on 5 again. "That decides it. I'm all through playing around." Activating an Electromagnet by paying 500 life points, he revives Air-Support Drone in defense position. He offers Vector Jump Jet and Air-Support Drone to summon Stealth Bomber. He orders his attack. Strike Jet returns. He orders Stealth Bomber to attack. It's attack decreases from 3200 to 2400, and it drops a cluster of bombs at it passes slowly overhead. Doriado is destroyed. He takes 800 points of damage from the explosion. Stealth Bomber continues to attack, revealing and destroying his set Familiar-Possessed Aussa. He takes another 800 points of damage, leaving him at 4200. Strike Jet fires on him as well. The missiles explode in front of Michael knocking him over. Then the jet streaks overhead knocking the crowd over. "That's it for me this turn." His life points flash up at 850.

Michael draws. He has no choice but to set the s/t card and end his turn with 1300 life points left.

"It was a nice effort, I suppose." The Wind Machinist starts with a grin. "It wasn't nearly as bad as I had expected. It was almost... Close." He activates the equip spell, Bunker Buster on Stealth Bomber and explains, "It's done." He enters his battle phase. He sends Bunker Buster to the graveyard to clear Michael's s/t zone, destroying Michael's set Negate Attack, and dealing 400 points of damage to Michael's life points.. The Wind Machinist follows through with an attack from Strike Jet for 2400 points of damage. He turns away from the duel field and begins returning to his group before the duel has completed. He stops before taking his place amongst their ranks, and he leers over his shoulder with a grin. "It was never close!" He scoffs, activating a quickplay spell card from his hand, Kamikaze Attack. Michael is hit by the missiles, and his life points drop to 0. Then the huge jet slams into Michael and explodes. Michael and the crowd are thrown back several feet. Michael rolls to his stomach clenching his heart which pounds visibly in his chest.

As the crowd recovers, one of the spectators shouts out, "You have to stop! He can't duel anymore!" Seeing Michael's hand jump up and down as he grasps his chest, others agree that he needs to go to the nurse's office. A few others tell the Machinists this has gone far enough. Michael abruptly coughs up a cloud of blood that spatters across his duel disk. His bottom lip is bright red as he gasps irregularly.

A cold cruel boy marches forward. "This will end when he gets the message." He states as he eyes Michael coldly. He hands his deck off to a fan to shuffle in place of Michael. "Get on your feet." He orders harshly. Michael takes a knee. He clumsily shuffles his deck. He stands once more as the other boy draws his cards. "I'm starting." He activates 2 cards; the field spell Hostile Waters and the continuous spell Sonar. He sets 2 s/t cards and summons a torpedo shaped submarine called Dive Runner. The entire floor of the hallway is covered in knee high black water. "Turn end."

Michael's entire body aches, and his heart is having visible palpitations. He has never experienced anything like it, and it is terrifying. "These duel disks... They can't really kill you?" He thinks, but he's never owned one, so he doesn't know, and he didn't read the manual warnings, only the directions to use its features. Michael looks over his hand. A drop of blood falls from his bottom lip on his Elemental Mistress Doriado. Michael swallows hard. He can tastes blood wash down his throat. He activates Doriado's ritual spell, by sending Hiita the Fire Charmer to the graveyard to summon Elemental Mistress Doriado. He follows by normal summoning Familiar-Possessed Aussa. The set card on the Water Machinist's field activates. Michael's eyes shrink as he watches the familiar art of Torrential Tribute rise up behind the Water Duelist. The massive tidal wave decimates the monster zone, leaving Michael with no monsters and down 4 cards. To worsen the situation further, Dive Runner rises to the surface of the water, unaffected by Torrential Tribute. Michael sets his remaining 2 s/t cards. To his horror, the effect of Sonar activates from him setting cards. Both Fairy Box and Familiar's Gift are revealed before returning face-down on the field.

The boy summons another water machine which resembles a Coast Guard boat with a painting of a sea serpent like stallion across the sides. "Dive Runner, direct attack." The sub dives and charges for Michael. Unfortunately for Michael, one of his set cards is a bluff, the other won't effect Dive Runner, and his opponent knows it. The sub rises vertically, nearly leaving the water, before falling on Michael. He blocks with his arms over his head, but the weight of the machine feels real, driving him to his knees. Even the droplets of water falling from the machine feel real. His duel disk scrapes sharply as the machine slides backwards off of it into the inky depths. Michael takes 1800 points of damage, dropping him down to 2200. "Depth Charger, direct attack." The boat shifts into full throttle. This time Michael responds with his set Fairy Box. The huge box rises up around him. Cut off from everything around him, Michael can still hear the boat charging him. Michael watches the light of his disk cycle. He takes the time to rest and stabilize his breathing.

"If I call it right, I'll survive one more turn, but..." He glares up out the hole of the box. "Is it even worth living an extra turn? I'm going to lose, and there's nothing I can do to change it." He doesn't know what to do. Hearing the murmurs of the crowd behind him, he calls out of the hole. "Blue - Tails." The disk stops on blue. Michael watches two large metal kegs drop into the box beside him and explode. The next thing he knows, he is back outside of the box, and the boat is speeding away. He's survived another turn. The machinist sets a card and ends his turn.

Michael draws, and pays 500 life points to keep Fairy Box in play. He checks his newly drawn card. The bubbly little charmer Eria stands guarded by her massive familiar. Her eyes are vacant, and her cheerful charm has melted away. Michael stares at the blank gaze of her eyes. "So that's what it takes, to be strong?" He asks himself. He summons her, and activates his set Familiar's Gift to draw a new card in its place. Michael eyes his newly drawn trap, Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai. He feels angry with the card, as it would have helped him immensely over the past several duels, but right now it is useless, even as a bluff. He orders Eria to attack. The Water Machinist activates his set card, the continuous trap Contact Mine Field. The field of knee high water rises bringing the entire hallway underwater. It's a chilling experience, being surrounded by the murky depths, even if it isn't real. Michael watches the bubble trail as Eria's familiar lunges for Dive Runner. Suddenly the darkness lightens slightly revealing dozens of massive buoyant metal spheres on chains. The Wind Machinist flicks a die from his pocket. It lands in front of Michael. Michael doesn't know the effect of this card, but it is too late to call off his attack, and the result is apparently decided by a die roll. Michael clenches the die tightly in his hand, before casting it back to the Wind Machinist. It rolls to a stop at his feet showing a 5. A sudden explosion sends shockwaves through the water field. Dive Runner is destroyed, and its owner takes 450 points of damage. The Water Machinist sends 4 cards from the top of his deck, and the water turns blood red. Michael ends his turn at 1700.

The Water Machinist draws. He activates his newly drawn card, Depth Charge from his hand, equipping it to Depth Charger. He sends the card to his graveyard to destroy Michael's set Fairy Box, and he attacks for the win. Two depth charges float down over Michael and explode, forcing him to his knees. The water field vanishes. Michael is given time to recover from the loss by the Light Machinist, who takes his place before Michael.

"You're as weak as I had anticipated from your introduction ceremony duel. That fan deck of yours isn't good for anything but show." The Light Machinist declares in a pitying tone.

Michael states firmly, "I put as much into making this deck, as any of you did with your decks... If not more. I won't stand for anyone cutting it down."

"If you say so." The Light Machinist replies. "I will be your final opponent, as well as you final loss.

"Spare me the trash talking." Michael demands between labored breaths. "It would look really bad, if you hyped yourself up only to lose." Michael glares up with a twisted smile. "I may just get lucky."

"I suppose so. In that case, I'll have to be serious, so to not disgrace my colleagues."

Michael laughs. "As if starting shit with bystanders wasn't disgraceful enough?"

They begin their duel, with the Light Machinist selected to go second. Michael shuffles his deck feebly before handing it off to be cut. His hands won't stop shaking, and it makes it hard to do anything with them. Once he has his deck back, he draws his opening hand. What he finds is a handful of options he has already tried: All of which have already failed. He feels disparaged as he scans over each and every card. Even as he runs the various options he has in his hand, he doesn't know what to do with them. Every tactic he has in his deck is inferior to the Machinist decks and their support. "You look like you've lost faith in those cute cards of yours." The Light Machinist points out.

Michael doesn't respond. Instead, he activates Graceful Charity, discarding Hiita the Fire Charmer and Spell of Enchantment. Then he summons Familiar-Possessed Aussa. Michael glares at the Light Machinist. "I'm neither desperate nor defeated. Not yet." He sets 2 s/t cards face-down, and his turn ends.

The Light Machinist sets a monster and a s/t card. "Turn end."

Michael draws. He summons Familiar-Possessed Eria. "Eria, attack."

"Activate trap card." The continuous trap depicts a woman facing in two directions. The woman on the left, is facing left against a blue background, smiling and laughing, while the woman to her right is facing right against a red background, with her face contorted in anger as she shouts. The duel disk orbss begin cycling between red and blue. "As long as this card is on the field, any monster on the field that isn't a Plus, Minus, or Plus/Minus monster is converted to one by a coin toss. Heads will convert any monster you play into a plus monster, while tails will convert any monster you play into a minus monster." The disks stop on red, converting Eria into a plus minus. They begin cycling once more, until it is decided that Aussa will be a plus monster as well. Michael watches the set monster reveal itself. A 4 foot tall white plastic robot on tank treads appears. It looks like the voice controled toy robots sold in toy and electronic stores. A neon green light glows through its white semi-opaque plastic chest. "Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier - Polarized Tank, Tread Platform 4.5 Volt Plus." The Light Machinist responds to Michael's expression. "Because our monsters are both plus monsters, the battle is negated." Eria is thrown back from the revealed monster. Michael has no choice but to end his turn.

The Light Machinist draws. He summons a white plastic plane robot. "Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier - Polarized Glider, Wing Platform 4.5 Volt Minus, union fusion!" The small tank and plane robots break apart and merge together. "Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier - Polarized Glider Tank, Tread Wing Platform 9 Volt Plus/Minus." He targets Michael. "Direct attack." The winged tank charges for Michael, and suddenly takes off overhead. It fires its cannons into Michael, dropping his Life Points by 1200 points. "By decreasing its attack by 600 points, it can attack directly." He ends his turn.

Michael draws. He summons Familiar-Possessed Hiita, and the effect of Bipolar Disorder activates. Familiar-Possessed Hiita becomes a minus monster. The sporty girl becomes as surly as her familiar. Michael enters his battle phase, but is denied by the Light Machinist. "Because my monster is a Plus/Minus monster, I can negate the attack of any Plus or Minus monster, or force them to do battle. As long as Bipolar Disorder is on the field, I'll control both Battle Phases."

Despite his warnings, Michael refuses to listen to him. "Hiita, attack!" Hiita charges the winged tank. It's neon magenta cores stop glowing and only 1 glows neon blue. Hiita is repelled. "Aussa, attack!" It's blue core stops glowing and its other core begins glowing neon green. Aussa is repelled as well.

"I told you it was futile." The Light Machinist declares, as the two cores of his machine begin glowing neon magenta once more. Michael sets a s/t card and ends his turn, with his life points at 2800. The Light Machinist draws. He activates an Electromagnet to revive his Glider Wing. Then, he summons a new white machine that resembles a human called Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier - Polarized Humanoid Mech Platform 4.5 V Minus. "Union fusion." By sending the Wing Glider and the Humanoid Mech to the Graveyard, the Light Machinist creates a new monster. "Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier - Polarized Glider, Humanoid Mech, Wing Platform 9 Volt Plus/Minus." The plane's legs fold up and it merges with the mech's body. The two cores glow neon magenta. "Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier - Polarized Glider Tank, Tread Wing Platform 9 Volt Plus/Minus, direct attack." The winged tank attacks Michael directly. His life points drop to 1600. Michael's set Spiritual Earth Art - Kurogane is destroyed. "Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier - Polarized Glider Mech, Humanoid Wing Platform 9 Volt Plus/Minus, direct attack." The plane mech takes off and fires on Michael with its machine guns. The bullets strike him in the chest, and Michael gasps a cloud of blood into the air, before falling to the ground on his back. His life points drop to 0. Michael gasps as blood droplets collect on his bottom lip and fall to the floor.

"You should give up on those cute monsters and build a real deck, so you aren't humiliated so badly next time." With that, the Light Machinist walks away, and the others follow.

The Wind Machinist calls back to Michael. "Don't forget to tell your friends. They're next."

After losing 6 consecutive games, the people around Michael look down on him. He can hear their murmurs of pity and disgust. Several boys ask how someone like him was chosen to come to Duel Academia. To which one of them replies his little sister puts up a better fight than that.

Michael stands again as the Machinists leave. He wipes the blood from his mouth and turns to face the pitying disgusted crowd. "Anyone else have some kid of problem with me, or are we finished for the day?" No one answers. The crowd begins to walk off, and the camera crew chases after the Machinists. Michael breaths hard and watches the faces in the crowd turn away from him as he meets eye to eye with them. They're all so ashamed of him, they can't even look at his face. He turns his back to them once more and continues down the hall the way he was going before he was stopped.

When Michael gets back to his room, he immediately collapses on his bed, where he begins coughing uncontrollably. When it has stopped, he lifts his face to a blood stained pillow. "I couldn't win." He tells himself. "Not even once." He knew his decks weren't strong enough, and he knew it was stupid to bring them, but for some reason, he doesn't really feel humiliation. He is actually relieved to finally know his deck's real level of strength. "But, what's this sick feeling." He asks. He suddenly realizes that while he is not humiliated, he is upset. Upset because he put so much effort into building this deck from scratch, and it was crushed so easily by so many different tactics and deck types. He doesn't feel bad because of his lack of skill. He played the best he could with the deck. He feels bad because the deck fell short, and he has done all he can with it while set to his specifications. In a soft shaky voice he utters, "I can't take this deck any farther."

Winning here is everything, more so than it was back home for Michael. To win games, he'll have to give up on his decks and play style. All he wants is to use his favorite cards and play. He wishes he could win with these, but they're too weak. The blood speckled duel disk falls to the floor and his deck spills everywhere. He has no choice but to give up on this deck until he can come up with a new way to make it work better. But deep down, he knows he will never be able to take this deck any farther than he has. Not under his specifications, at least. With the spirit magician deck retired, the time has come to use one of his other decks. "But... What will I do, if my favorite cards are crushed as easily as the spirit magician deck?" If he had to duel right now, he would get up and play without hesitation, but when it comes to the chance of his other decks being destroyed, things are different. He doesn't want to face that possability; not with his favorites.

Back at the main building, Lilica and James watch out a hall window. With a curious smile, James says, "That was certainly unexpected. A very unusual reaction. And from _him,_ of all people." James laughs lightly. "At this rate, we may not have to get our hands too dirty at all. The stress of being in such a competitive school environment may be all that we need."

"Yeah." Lilica agrees. "You're right." Despite her agreeing, she doesn't smile. "But... Its so cruel what they did."

"That's life kiddo. And don't forget what we came here to do. However we have to do it, that's how it will play out."

Lilica nods. "I'll continue to observe. And, if an opportune situation arises, I'll exploit it... As planned."

James nods. "Good girl."

Chapter 4 - End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 Author Notes

God I hated editing this chapter. What a freaking nightmare! Making the cards and decks was easy. Balancing each duel's card numbers and life points so all the cards I wanted to show got played and the duel ended in the result I wanted was not. What made it even more obnoxious was the fact that my Light Machinist was originally meant to run a Linear Railway Canon type deck similar to Satellite Cannon, as well as Relay Satellites to allow the machine to attack directly, but then stupid GX came with their craptastic Satellite 1TK deck and user. While my cards were better by a million degrees, I didn't want to use any deck similar to the horrendous GX decks the show uses. The only existing options for the light machines where basically Cyber Dragon, V-Z, or the Batterymen, who are Thunder for some reason. I went ahead and said screw it, and built a new series of monsters based on 3 different mechanics I liked, tweaked the hell out of them, and said, "This is how it's going to be." I had the card art in my head based on a cross between I-Robot and those Wow Wee robots who are semi autonomous. I like the way the dog and raptor look, as well as the big guy robot, to an extend, so I juiced them up, giving them upgrade batteries based on the GBA SP Lithium Batteries, and a bunch of other crazy ideas. Needless to say, I was very happy with the results.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 Author Cards

This section is for all cards I created for this fanfic. Hopefully, I don't miss any. I'm going to do a special service and break the cards up by user, and I'll add the cards that I had to cut from this duel to save my sanity. I've even included the card art on most of them.

Familiar-Binding Temple

Field Spell

Effect: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, monsters with "Charmer" in their names cannot be destroyed as a result of battle while in defense position. Increase the ATK/DEF of monsters with "Familiar-Possessed" in their names by 500 points. When a monster with "Familiar-Possessed" in its name that was Special Summoned by its effect inflicts battle damage to your opponent's Life Points, increase your Life Points by an amount equal to the battle damage inflicted.

_(Art: I lost the original description for the card, but going from memory, it is an ancient temple in the wilderness with 4 peaceful natural sections specially for each of the spirit magicians and their familiars. The calming power of the temple lets the girls control their upgrade familiars properly.)_

This is a card made by a girl named Asuka Tenjoin form the Pojo Boards. She let me use it, as it really helps the theme out. I'd have used it more, but I wanted Michael to have my luck of the draw, which is wrongly bad, and this is probably the best support card for the theme.

Familiar's Gift

Spell

Effect: Draw 1 card for every monster on your side of the field with "Wynn", "Hiita", "Eria", or "Aussa" in its name (Only 1 card per name). Also, draw 1 additional card for each of these monsters that was Special Summoned by the effect of a monster with "Wynn", "Hiita", "Eria", or "Aussa" in its name.

_(Art: The 4 spirit magicians receive gifts from their familiars as they sit around a birthday cake.) _

Spiritual Rebirth

Quickplay Spell

Effect: This card can only be activated while you have a monster of EARTH, FIRE, WIND, and WATER in your graveyard. Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard in face-up attack position or in face-down defense position.

_(Art: The 4 charmers create 4 pillars of colorful light, and Elemental Mistress Doriado rises in the center of them.)_

Spell of Enchantment

Continuous Spell

Effect: During your Main Phase, you may pay 500 Life Points to change the Attribute of 1 face-up monster on the field, until the End Phase of the turn. (You choose the Attribute.) Monsters can only have their Attributes changed by this card's effect once per turn.

_(Art: 6 magical circles, similar to those around the spirit magicians, layered on top of each other with a little space between each.)_

**Dark Machinist**

Holo-Disk Magician

Dark, Machine, LV 4, 1350/1000

Effect: When this card is targeted by a card effect, it's controller chooses which card effects it is affected by. When this monster is attacked, its controller may take the attack as a direct attack to his/her Life Points.

Spikebot MK2

Dark, Machine, LV 5, 1800/1700

Effect: When this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of a defense position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's life points. If this card destroyed your opponent's monster as a result of battle, it can attack once again in a row.

Slot Machine MK2

Dark, Machine, LV 7, 2000/2300

Effect: While you have 3 "7 Completed" on your side of the field, you may activate 1 "7" from your Deck or Graveyard. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you may activate one of the following effects:

Add 1 "7 Completed" to your hand from your Deck, and shuffle your Deck.

Return all "7 Completed" in your Graveyard to your Deck, and shuffle your Deck.

Pendulum Torture Machine

Dark, Machine, LV 6, 1750/2000

Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you may select 1 face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field, or you may change the target to another face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field. Only 1 monster may be selected by this effect at a time. The selected monster cannot attack or change its battle position. During each player's Standby Phase, decrease the ATK/DEF of the selected monster by 250 points times the number of consecutive Standby Phases the selected monster has been the target of this card's effect, and the controller of the selected monster takes an equal amount of damage. If the ATK or DEF of the selected monster is 0 during a player's Standby Phase after this card's effect activates, the selected monster is destroyed. This card cannot attack or change its position as long as a monster on the field is the target of this card's effect.

Weight Reduction

Continuous Spell

Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, select 1 Machine-Type monster in your hand, and reveal it to your opponent. As long as the selected monster remains in your hand, you must play with it exposed to your opponent. The level of the revealed monster is decreased by 1 as long as the monster is in your hand or on the field. The same Machine-Type monster may be selected each turn, and the effect of this card is cumulative.

_(Art: A race car garage, with spare pieces laying everywhere.)_

Electromagnet

Equip Spell

Effect: Pay 500 Life Points. Special Summon 1 Machine-Type monster from your graveyard in face-up defense position. The equipped monster must remain in defense position as long as it is equipped with this card. When this card leaves the field, the equipped monster is destroyed.

_(Art: A massive electromagnet... Yeah, nothing special about this one.)_

Ctrl + Z, Edit - Undo

Quickplay Spell

Effect: Select and activate 1 of the following effects:

This effect can only be activated during a turn when a Machine-Type monster on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Return the destroyed monster to the field in the same position it was in prior to leaving the field. (This is not treated as a Summon.)

This effect can only be activated during a turn when a Spell or Trap Card on your side of the field that targets 1 Machine-Type monster on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Return all destroyed Spell and Trap Cards that were equipped to or targeted 1 Machine-Type monster on your side of the field to your side of the field in the same positions they were in prior to leaving the field. Their effects are not reset, and are applied in the same state they were in prior to being destroyed. (Spell and Trap Cards returned to the field by this effect are not treated as being activated at this time.)

_(Art: Kozaky sits hunched over a keyboard while his monitor has an error box across the screen with the message, Error: Fire Not Found.)_

Apathetic Vase of Desires

Spell

Effect: Draw 2 cards from your deck. Your opponent draws 1 card from his/her deck.

_(Art: A mechanized jar similar in appearance of Pot of Avarice and Pot of Greed. It's expression is one of pure apathy, and it gives out it's contents without much concern for the desire of its user.)_

Nano-Mist

Quickplay Spell

Effect: This card can only be activated while you control a face-up Machine-Type monster on your side of the field. Destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on the field. This card cannot be activated during the Battle Phase.

_(Art: It's a cloud of nano machines. Use your imagination.)_

Launcher Spider MK2

Fire, Machine, LV 7, 2200/2500

Effect: This card can attack all monsters on your opponent's side of the field once each. This card cannot attack your opponent directly if it attacks any monster(s) first. When this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of a defense position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's life points.

The Fire Machinist has one of my favorite decks, but sadly, you'll have to wait to see his full deck. I chose to hold his entire real deck back for a future chapter, and this chapter I let him make use of the existing FIRE Machines in this game, with only his signature card being new. I always loved Launcher Spider, but never its card art or bad stat combination with no effect. I think I did it justice finally.

**Earth Machinist**

Patrol Robo MK2

Earth, Machine, LV 3, 1100/900

Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can look at 1 face-down card on your opponent's side of the field.

Pack Rat Cyber

Earth, Machine, LV 1, 100/100

Effect: Once per turn, during your End Phase, you may select 1 Machine-Type monster in either player's Graveyard, and equip it to this card as an Equip Card. When cards are sent to the Graveyard, if at least 1 of them is a Machine-Type monster, you may select 1 of them, and equip it to this card. Increase the ATK/DEF of this card by 100 points times the sum of level stars of Machine-Type monsters equipped to this card. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, its owner draws 1 card from their deck for each Machine-Type monster that was equipped to it.

_(Art: A cybernetic pack rat, which is actually a type of small mouse.)_

I was tempted to call it Scrap Rat or somehting really lame, but I liked pack rat too much to not call it Pack Rat somewhere in its name.

Junk Robo

Earth, Machine, LV 3?/?

Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 1 Machine-Type monster in your graveyard. This card's original ATK or original DEF is 300 times the level of the Machine-Type monster removed from play to summon this card. When this card is destroyed and goes to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Junk Bit" Token (Earth, Machine, LV 1, 0/300) in face-up defense position for each "Junk Robo" in your Graveyard.

_(Art: A humanoid robot made of junk from a salvage yard.)_

Scrap Dragon

Earth, Machine, LV 6?/?

Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 2 Machine-Type monsters in your graveyard. This card's original ATK or original DEF is 300 times the sum of levels of the Machine-Type monsters removed from play to summon this card. When this card is destroyed and goes to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Scrap Bit" Token (Earth, Machine, LV 2, 0/600) in face-up defense position for each "Scrap Dragon" in your Graveyard.

_(Art: A dragon similar to Voltech Dragon made of scrap from a salvage yard.)_

Salvage Yard Chimera

Earth, Machine, LV 9?/?

Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 3 Machine-Type monsters in your graveyard, while there is a "Salvage Yard" face-up on the field. This card's original ATK or original DEF is 300 times the sum of levels of the Machine-Type monsters removed from play to summon this card. When this card is destroyed and goes to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Broken Chimera" Token (Earth, Machine, LV 3, 0/900) in face-up defense position for each "Salvage Yard Chimera" in your Graveyard.

_(Art: A Chimera made of all the spare parts in a salvage yard. Has several animal heads, a big bulky body, a serpent tail, and big paws.)_

Salvage Yard

Field Spell

Effect: During your Main Phase, you may select 1 of your Machine-Type monsters that has been removed from play, and return it to your Graveyard by paying 100 Life Points times its level. When a "Junk Robo", "Scrap Dragon", or "Salvage Yard Chimera" on your side of the field is destroyed and goes to the Graveyard, by paying 100 life points times the level of the destroyed monster and removing from play 1 Machine-Type monster in your Graveyard, Special Summon the destroyed monster to your side of the field at the End Phase of this turn, with the same original ATK or original DEF it had at the time it was destroyed.

_(Art: It's a salvage yard.)_

Loader Crane

Continuous Spell

Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you may select 1 Machine-Type monster from your hand or field, and place it face-up in your Spell/Trap Zone. Or, you may move a Machine-Type monster placed in your Spell/Trap Zone by this card's effect to your Monster Card Zone. (This is not treated as a Summon.) Only 1 Machine-Type monster may be placed in your Spell/Trap Zone by this effect at a time. During your opponent's turn, you may select 1 card on your opponent's side of the field and send the Machine-Type monster placed in your Spell/Trap Zone by this card's effect to the Graveyard. If the selected card on your opponent's side of the field is a monster with a level less than the sent monster, destroy the monster on your opponent's side of the field. If the selected card on your opponent's side of the field is a monster with a level greater than or equal to the level of the sent monster, decrease the ATK/DEF of the monster on your opponent's side of the field by 300 points times the level of the sent monster. If the selected card on your opponent's side of the field is a Spell or Trap, destroy it, and inflict 100 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points times the level of the sent monster.

_(Art: Massive crane. The kind used to load freight on freight barges, etc.)_

Elected Successor

Spell

Effect: Select 1 monster from your hand or on your side of the field, and Tribute it. Select 3 monsters from your deck with the same Attribute as the Tributed monster, and reveal them to your opponent. Your opponent selects 1 of the monsters to add to your hand, and the rest are sent to your graveyard. Shuffle your deck afterwards.

_(Art: An election between Kozaky in an Uncle Sam get-up, Magical Scientist in a Ross Perot get-up, and a Skull Servant wearing a chess pawn hat, who just looks happy to be there.)_

The EARTH Machinist was such a fun deck-type to make. I love the RFG special summon monsters, and the concept of an entire deck made from garbage was good fun.

**Wind Machinist**

Bunker Buster

Equip Spell

Effect: This card can only be equipped to a level 5 or higher WIND monster. During your battle phase, send this card to the graveyard to activate 1 of the following effects. If you do, the equipped monster cannot attack this turn.

Destroy all cards in your opponent's Monster Card Zone. Your opponent takes 400 points of damage for each card destroyed this way.

Destroy all cards in your opponent's Spell/Trap Card Zone. Your opponent takes 400 points of damage for each card destroyed this way.

_(Art: A big bomb. The kind that force a country to redraw its maps at the end of a war.)_

Air-Support Drone

Wind, Machine, LV 2, 1200/600

Effect: When this card is Summoned, if there are more monsters on your opponent's side of the field than are on your side of the field, Special Summon a number of "Air-Support Drone" to your side of the field from your hand or Deck until you control the same number of monsters on your opponent's side of the field. Shuffle your deck afterwards. When this card attacks, it shifts to defense position at the end of the damage step. When this card destroys a monster and sends it to the Graveyard, your opponent takes 600 points of damage.

_(Art: An unmanned plane that carries little bombs.)_

Fun note: Not only do these exist, but they have been used in real combat. They carry bombs, communicate with each other, and can launch Kamikaze strikes... What fun, but still no Sky Net.

Gunship Strike Chopper

Wind, Machine, LV 4, 1600/1200

Effect: When you declare an attack with this card, you may discard 1 Spell or Trap card from your hand. If a Spell was discarded, increase the ATK of this card by 400 points, and when this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of a defense position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's life points. If a Trap was discarded, increase the ATK of this card by 800 points, and when this card destroys an opponent's monster and sends it to the Graveyard, your opponent takes damage equal to half the original ATK of this card. (The effects of this card last only until the end of the Damage Step.)

_(Art: It's a gunship. An attack helicopter with wings.)_

Vector Jump Jet

Wind, Machine, LV 4, 1800/800

Effect: When this card is targeted by a card effect controlled by your opponent, move this card to an adjacent vacant Monster Zone space, to negate the effect of that card, and destroy it. For each card destroyed in this way, inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points. At the End Phase of each turn, you must roll a die. If the result is a 4, this card is destroyed, and its controller takes 800 points of damage.

_(Art: A vertical take off plane.)_

Fun note: I put the leading cause of destruction for these problematic machines in this card's effect; mechanical failure. Yay for overly complicated technology, lol.

Super Sonic Strike Jet

Wind, Machine, LV 6, 2400/1000

Effect: When this card is successfully Summoned, it is removed from play. At the start of your Battle Phase, if this card was removed from play by its effect, Special Summon this card to your side of the field in face-up attack position. At the end of your Battle Phase, remove this card from play. When this card is targeted by a card effect, remove it from play.

_(Art: It's a super sonic strike jet...)_

Stealth Bomber

Wind, Machine, LV 8, 3200/1600

Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned. When this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. During your Battle Phase, if you decrease this card's original ATK by 800 points until the end of the Battle Phase, this card may attack all monsters on your opponent's side of the field, once each. When this card destroys an opponent's monster and sends it to the Graveyard, your opponent takes 800 points of damage.

_(Art: It's a Stealth Bomber...)_

Anti-Aircraft Battery

Continuous Trap

Effect: This card can only be activated while "The Battleship Runway" is on the field. When "The Battleship Runway" leaves the field, this card is destroyed. When your opponent activates a card effect that targets a card on your side of the field or attacks with a monster on their side of the field, both players roll a 6 sided die. If you roll higher than your opponent, negate the attack or card effect, and destroy the card. If both players roll the same number, negate the attack or card effect, destroy the card, and destroy this card.

_(Art: A massive series of gun batteries, or square shaped gun boxes.)_

The Battleship Runway

Field Spell

Effect: During your Main Phase, if there are no monsters on your side of the field, you may Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower WIND Machine-Type monster from your hand. During your Standby Phase, you may add 1 WIND Machine-Type monster from your Deck to your hand.

_(It's the deck of an aircraft carrier.)_

I enjoyed this deck as well. Konami seems to hate the Wind element, but this is proof it's not that hard to find good inspiration.

**Water Machinist**

Depth Charger

Water, Machine, LV 4, 1400/1000

Effect: When this card attacks, increase the ATK of this card by 400 points for the damage step only. While "Umi" is on the field, when this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent's life points, randomly select 1 card in your opponent's hand, and send it to the Graveyard.

_(Art: A boat similar to a Coast Guard boat, with a sea serpent-like horse painted on the sides.)_

Depth Charge

Equip Spell

Effect: This card can only be equipped to a WATER Machine-Type monster. During your Battle Phase, send this card to the graveyard to destroy 1 card on your opponent's side of the field. If you do, the equipped monster cannot attack this turn.

Dive Runner

Water, Machine, LV 4, 1400/1000

Effect: When this card attacks, increase the ATK of this card by 400 points for the damage step only. While "Umi" is on the field, this card is unaffected by the effects of cards that do not target.

_(Art: A torpedo shaped submarine.)_

Hostile Waters

Field Spell

Effect: While this card is on the field, its name is treated as "Umi". Increase the ATK of all WATER monsters on your side of the field by 100 points times the number of counters on this card, during your Battle Phase only. When a WATER monster destroys a monster as a result of battle, the controller of the destroyed monster must send a number of cards from the top of their deck to the Graveyard, equal to the level of the destroyed monster. Put 1 Counter on this card for each monster destroyed as a result of battle by a WATER monster and for each monster sent to the graveyard by this card's effect.

_(Art: A frigid inky black ocean.)_

Sonar

Continuous Spell

Effect: While "Umi" is on the field, whenever your opponent sets a card or flips a card on their side of the field face-down, pick up and see the set card. (Effects are not activated at this time, and return the card to its original position afterwards.) When a WATER monster on your side of the field attacks a face-down monster, before the monster is flipped face-up guess the name of that monster. If you are correct, negate the effects of that monster. (This include effects that activate in the graveyard.)

_(Art: A humble pic of a sonar screen.)_

Contact Mine Field

Continuous Trap

Effect: This card can only be activated while "Umi" is face-up on the field. When "Umi" leaves the field, this card is destroyed. When an opponent's monster attacks, roll a six sided die. If the result is equal to or less than the level of the attacking monster, the monster is destroyed, and its owner takes damage equal the original ATK of the destroyed monster.

_(Art: A mine field under water, using chained buoyant contact mines.)_

Another fun deck to make support for, and the monsters were super easy to create. They are all synergetic with existing WATER support, while holding their own in their own decks.

**Light Machinist**

Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier - Polarized Glider Wing Platform 4.5 V Plus

Light, Machine, LV 3, 1200/900

Union/Plus/Effect: Once per turn during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to 1 face-up monster with "Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier" on your side of the field as an Equip Spell card. Or unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up attack position. A Plus monster cannot be equipped to a Plus monster. When a Plus monster battles with a Plus monster, the battle is negated. When a Plus monster attacks and there is a Minus monster on your opponent's side of the field, the attack target must be a Minus monster. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 900 points. If you decrease the ATK of this card by 300 points during your Battle Phase, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly during this turn. If you decrease the ATK of the monster equipped with this card by 600 points during your Battle Phase, the monster equipped with this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly during this turn. (One monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed as a result of battle, this card is destroyed instead.)

_(Art: A sleek white, plastic cased, plane type robot. It's head and wings are 1 solid piece, so there is no neck. The wingspan is 3 times wider than its height; about 4 feet tall. Rather cute for a robot. It has two small guns mounted near its face plate. It stands on its thin lanky legs, while its thin lanky arms dangle down uselessly. It's background glows with neon green flames. It's head unit glows with neon green light under its semi-opaque white plastic armor.)_

Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier - Polarized Glider Wing Platform 4.5 V Minus

Light, Machine, LV 3, 1200/900

Union/Minus/Effect: Once per turn during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to 1 face-up monster with "Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier" on your side of the field as an Equip Spell card. Or unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up attack position. A Minus monster cannot be equipped to a Minus monster. When a Minus monster battles with a Minus monster, the battle is negated. When a Minus monster attacks and there is a Plus monster on your opponent's side of the field, the attack target must be a Plus monster. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 900 points. If you decrease the ATK of this card by 300 points during your Battle Phase, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly during this turn. If you decrease the ATK of the monster equipped with this card by 600 points during your Battle Phase, the monster equipped with this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly during this turn. (One monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed as a result of battle, this card is destroyed instead.)

_(Art: A sleek white, plastic cased, plane type robot. It's head and wings are 1 solid piece, so there is no neck. The wingspan is 3 times wider than its height; about 4 feet tall. Rather cute for a robot. It has two small guns mounted near its face plate. It flies with its thin lanky arms and legs folded up beneath it. It's background glows with neon blue lightning. It's head unit glows with neon blue light under its semi-opaque white plastic armor.)_

Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier - Polarized Tank Tread Platform 4.5 V Plus

Light, Machine, LV 3, 900/1800

Union/Plus/Effect: Once per turn during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to 1 face-up monster with "Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier" on your side of the field as an Equip Spell card. Or unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up attack position. A Plus monster cannot be equipped to a Plus monster. When a Plus monster battles with a Plus monster, the battle is negated. When a Plus monster attacks and there is a Minus monster on your opponent's side of the field, the attack target must be a Minus monster. Increase the DEF of the equipped monster by 900 points. When this card attacks, increase the ATK of this card by 600 points for the damage step only, and after damage calculation, change this card to defense position. When the monster equipped with this card attacks, increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 600 points for the damage step only, and after damage calculation, change the equipped monster to defense position. (One monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed as a result of battle, this card is destroyed instead.)

_(Art: A sleek white, plastic cased, humanoid robot with tank tread legs and cannons for arms on its rotating chest. It's head sits low inside its chest. Rather cute for a robot. Stands about 4 feet tall. Sits idly without action. It's background glows with neon green flames. It's head glows with neon green light under its semi-opaque white plastic armor.)_

Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier - Polarized Tank Tread Platform 4.5 V Minus

Light, Machine, LV 3, 900/1800

Union/Minus/Effect: Once per turn during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to 1 face-up monster with "Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier" on your side of the field as an Equip Spell card. Or unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up attack position. A Minus monster cannot be equipped to a Minus monster. When a Minus monster battles with a Minus monster, the battle is negated. When a Minus monster attacks and there is a Plus monster on your opponent's side of the field, the attack target must be a Plus monster. Increase the DEF of the equipped monster by 900 points. When this card attacks, increase the ATK of this card by 600 points for the damage step only, and after damage calculation, change this card to defense position. When the monster equipped with this card attacks, increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 600 points for the damage step only, and after damage calculation, change the equipped monster to defense position. (One monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed as a result of battle, this card is destroyed instead.)

_(Art: A sleek white, plastic cased, humanoid robot with tank tread legs and cannons for arms on its rotating chest. It's head sits low inside its chest. Rather cute for a robot. Stands about 4 feet tall. Charges and fires. It's background glows with neon blue lightning. It's head glows with neon blue light under its semi-opaque white plastic armor.)_

Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier - Polarized Humanoid Mech Platform 4.5 V Plus

Light, Machine, LV 3, 1500/1200

Union/Plus/Effect: Once per turn during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to 1 face-up monster with "Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier" on your side of the field as an Equip Spell card. Or unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up attack position. A Plus monster cannot be equipped to a Plus monster. When a Plus monster battles with a Plus monster, the battle is negated. When a Plus monster attacks and there is a Minus monster on your opponent's side of the field, the attack target must be a Minus monster. Increase the ATK/DEF of the equipped monster by 600 points When this card attacks with an ATK higher than the DEF of a defense position monster, inflict the difference as battle damage. When the monster equipped with this card attacks with an ATK higher than the DEF of a defense position monster, inflict the difference as battle damage. (One monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed as a result of battle, this card is destroyed instead.)

_(Art: A sleek white, plastic cased, humanoid robot. Rather cute for a robot. Stands at about 4 feet tall. Wields a beam saber, has a second beam saber holstered at its waist. It's background glows with neon green flames. It's core glows with neon green light under its semi-opaque white plastic chest armor.)_

Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier - Polarized Humanoid Mech Platform 4.5 V Minus

Light, Machine, LV 3, 1500/1200

Union/Minus/Effect: Once per turn during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to 1 face-up monster with "Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier" on your side of the field as an Equip Spell card. Or unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up attack position. A Minus monster cannot be equipped to a Minus monster. When a Minus monster battles with a Minus monster, the battle is negated. When a Minus monster attacks and there is a Plus monster on your opponent's side of the field, the attack target must be a Plus monster. Increase the ATK/DEF of the equipped monster by 600 points When this card attacks with an ATK higher than the DEF of a defense position monster, inflict the difference as battle damage. When the monster equipped with this card attacks with an ATK higher than the DEF of a defense position monster, inflict the difference as battle damage. (One monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed as a result of battle, this card is destroyed instead.)

_(Art: A sleek white, plastic cased, humanoid robot. Rather cute for a robot. Stands at about 4 feet tall. Wields two beam sabers in a fighting stance. Its background glows with neon blue lightning. Its core glows with a neon blue light under its semi-opaque white plastic chest armor.)_

These are all Union Fusion monsters summoned with the above pieces. I'll let you figure out what they look like on your own, because I want to get this posted up quickly. Just imagine the two components fusing together a'la XYZ, and their cores turn neon magenta to double their power output.

Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier - Polarized Humanoid Glider Wing Mech Platform 9.0 V Plus/Minus

Light, Machine, LV 6, 1800/1500

"Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier - Polarized Glider Wing Platform 4.5 V Plus" + "Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier - Polarized Humanoid Mech Platform 4.5 V Minus" or "Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier - Polarized Glider Wing Platform 4.5 V Minus" + "Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier - Polarized Humanoid Mech Platform 4.5 V Plus"

Fusion/Plus/Minus/Effect: This card can only be Fusion Summoned by sending the named Fusion Material Monster Cards on your side of the field to the Graveyard. "Polymerization" is not used. When a Plus/Minus monster battles a Plus or Minus monster, you may negate the battle. When a Plus or Minus monster on your opponent's side of the field attacks and a Plus/Minus monster is face-up on your side of the field, you may change the attack target to the Plus/Minus. When this card attacks with an ATK higher than the DEF of a defense position monster, inflict the difference as battle damage. This card may attack twice per Battle Phase.

Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier - Polarized Glider Humanoid Mech Wing Platform 9.0 V Plus/Minus

Light, Machine, LV 6, 2400/1200

"Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier - Polarized Humanoid Mech Platform 4.5 V Minus" + "Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier - Polarized Glider Wing Platform 4.5 V Plus" or "Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier - Polarized Humanoid Mech Platform 4.5 V Plus" + "Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier - Polarized Glider Wing Platform 4.5 V Minus"

Fusion/Plus/Minus/Effect: This card can only be Fusion Summoned by sending the named Fusion Material Monster Cards on your side of the field to the Graveyard. "Polymerization" is not used. When a Plus/Minus monster battles a Plus or Minus monster, you may negate the battle. When a Plus or Minus monster on your opponent's side of the field attacks and a Plus/Minus monster is face-up on your side of the field, you may change the attack target to the Plus/Minus. If you decrease the ATK of this card by 600 points during your Battle Phase, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly during this turn. When this card attacks your opponent's Life Points directly and inflicts battle damage, destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on your opponent's side of the field.

Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier - Polarized Tank Glider Wing Tread Platform 9.0 V Plus/Minus

Light, Machine, LV 6, 1200/1800

"Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier - Polarized Glider Wing Platform 4.5 V Plus" + "Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier - Polarized Tank Tread Platform 4.5 V Minus" or "Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier - Polarized Glider Wing Platform 4.5 V Minus" + "Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier - Polarized Tank Tread Platform 4.5 V Plus"

Fusion/Plus/Minus/Effect: This card can only be Fusion Summoned by sending the named Fusion Material Monster Cards on your side of the field to the Graveyard. "Polymerization" is not used. When a Plus/Minus monster battles a Plus or Minus monster, you may negate the battle. When a Plus or Minus monster on your opponent's side of the field attacks and a Plus/Minus monster is face-up on your side of the field, you may change the attack target to the Plus/Minus. When this card attacks, increase the ATK of this card by 600 points for the damage step only, and after damage calculation, change this card to defense position. Negate the effects of a monster this card destroys as a result of battle. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, inflict 600 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.

Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier - Polarized Glider Tank Tread Wing Platform 9.0 V Plus/Minus

Light, Machine, LV 6, 1800/1800

"Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier - Polarized Tank Tread Platform 4.5 V Minus" + "Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier - Polarized Glider Wing Platform 4.5 V Plus" or "Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier - Polarized Tank Tread Platform 4.5 V Plus" + "Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier - Polarized Glider Wing Platform 4.5 V Minus"

Fusion/Plus/Minus/Effect: This card can only be Fusion Summoned by sending the named Fusion Material Monster Cards on your side of the field to the Graveyard. "Polymerization" is not used. When a Plus/Minus monster battles a Plus or Minus monster, you may negate the battle. When a Plus or Minus monster on your opponent's side of the field attacks and a Plus/Minus monster is face-up on your side of the field, you may change the attack target to the Plus/Minus. If you decrease the ATK of this card by 600 points during your Battle Phase, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly during this turn. When this card attacks your opponent's Life Points directly and inflicts battle damage, destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on your opponent's side of the field.

Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier - Polarized Tank Humanoid Mech Tread Platform 9.0 V Plus/Minus

Light, Machine, LV 6, 1500/2100

"Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier - Polarized Humanoid Mech Platform 4.5 V Minus" + "Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier - Polarized Tank Tread Platform 4.5 V Plus" or "Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier - Polarized Humanoid Mech Platform 4.5 V Plus" + "Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier - Polarized Tank Tread Platform 4.5 V Minus"

Fusion/Plus/Minus/Effect: This card can only be Fusion Summoned by sending the named Fusion Material Monster Cards on your side of the field to the Graveyard. "Polymerization" is not used. When a Plus/Minus monster battles a Plus or Minus monster, you may negate the battle. When a Plus or Minus monster on your opponent's side of the field attacks and a Plus/Minus monster is face-up on your side of the field, you may change the attack target to the Plus/Minus. When this card attacks, increase the ATK of this card by 600 points for the damage step only, and after damage calculation, change this card to defense position. Negate the effects of a monster this card destroys as a result of battle. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, inflict 600 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.

Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier - Polarized Humanoid Tank Tread Mech Platform 9.0 V Plus/Minus

Light, Machine, LV 6, 1500/2400

"Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier - Polarized Humanoid Mech Platform 4.5 V Minus" + "Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier - Polarized Tank Tread Platform 4.5 V Plus" or "Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier - Polarized Humanoid Mech Platform 4.5 V Plus" + "Lithium Polymer Cell Soldier - Polarized Tank Tread Platform 4.5 V Minus"

Fusion/Plus/Minus/Effect: This card can only be Fusion Summoned by sending the named Fusion Material Monster Cards on your side of the field to the Graveyard. "Polymerization" is not used. When a Plus/Minus monster battles a Plus or Minus monster, you may negate the battle. When a Plus or Minus monster on your opponent's side of the field attacks and a Plus/Minus monster is face-up on your side of the field, you may change the attack target to the Plus/Minus. When this card attacks with an ATK higher than the DEF of a defense position monster, inflict the difference as battle damage. This card may attack twice per Battle Phase. When this card is attacked, change this card to defense position.

Bipolar Disorder

Continuous Trap

Effect: When a face-up monster on the field is not a Plus, Minus, or Plus/Minus monster, its controller must toss a coin. If the result is heads, the monster is treated as a Plus monster for as long as it remains face-up on the field. If the result is tails, the monster is treated as a Minus monster for as long as it remains face-up on the field.

_(Art: A girl facing in opposite directions. Her pissed off angry self is on a red background, and her happy cheery self is on a blue background.)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The American Duelists **

**Chapter 5 - Bastard of the One Turn Kill: Part 1**

The midday sun looms high over the island. Judai, Kenzan, and Sho stagger up the steep incline leading from to Duel Academia's main building. "Aggghhh..." Sho whines as he trudges after Kenzan and Judai. "This is hopeless big brother! We've been searching all morning, and we still can't find him!"

Kenzan wipes the sweat from his brow before calling over his shoulder. "Just be glad big brother finally wore himself out."

Judai, who leads the group, looks to be in about as poor shape as Sho. With his back arched and his tongue hanging out, Judai pants like an overheated dog. The temperature on the island is nearing its peek, and the more intelligent students have either retreated indoors to an air conditioned building on the island, found themselves a shady hideaways in their dorms, or have set themselves up down on the beach. Judai shields his eyes from the blazing sun, as he peers skyward and cries out, "He has to be somewhere!"

Judai's complaint depresses Sho even further. "We've been everywhere already." Sho exclaims in an exasperated tone. "Even places we shouldn't have been."

"Like the beach." Kenzan reminds them wearily. The three share a collective flashback, as they recall themselves being chased from the beach by an angry mob, after Judai badgers one girl too many for information; under the mistaken impression that every girl on the island is a part of Kyle's harem of fangirls.

The flashback is cut off by Sho's addition. "Or the Obelisk Blue dorm..." Once again, their thoughts all return to the same memory of the three being run out of the Obelisk Blue dorm by a mob of pissed off Obelisk Blue boys, after the three breached the dorm's usually tight security.

"The girl's dorm..." Kenzan adds embarrassedly. The three pause and blush as their minds all synch to the memory of their excursion around the lake to the girl's dorm. Led by Judai's righteous desire to rematch Kyle, as well as his total lack of direction or leads. The three stumble across a paradise of bikini clad maidens playing in the soft mist of sprinklers, chasing each other playfully with hoses, and sun bathing on lawn chairs. Kenzan smiles fondly, as he watches two younger girls rubbing lotion over the bare back of an older girl on a lawn chair. Sho smiles fondly, as he watches the carefree smiles of two younger girls chasing each other with the hoses. Their and laughter fills the air like a sweet melody.

Judai, not one to understand the small simple pleasures in life that aren't related to Duel Monsters, comments that Kyle isn't here either. No sooner does he finish making his observation aloud, then the trio finds itself being stared down by dozens of bemused gazes. An older girl reclining on a lawn chair beneath an umbrella sits up and lifts her shades to examine the three intruders. "What do you three, think you're doing here?" She demands to know.

Sho, Kenzan, and Judai, being the manly men they are, respond the way they know best: They panic and try to flee; setting off a chaotic chain of events. In their panicked attempt to escape, the three trip over several of the hoses. When they untangle themselves, the built up water pressure comes surging out, causing the hoses to break free and go wild. Girls scatter in every direction, as they try to flee or recapture the crazed hoses. Two fat lips, one black eye, one nasty knot on the forehead, and one broken window later, the girls have the hoses under control, and the trio of boys faces the wrath of several dozen wet and annoyed girls, including 3 very pissed off older sisters.

The three exhale a collective sigh, before resuming their weary march up the dirt trail. "It's a good thing they forgave us. We could have been in big trouble." Kenzan states as he tries to put a positive spin on the encounter.

Sho looks crossly at him. "Forgave us... After making us swim across the lake in the buff!" He reminds Kenzan.

Both Judai and Kenzan cringe, as they recall it. As punishment for their unintentional voyeurism, that resulted in several girls getting injured, the three boys are forced to swim across the lake, butt naked, while dragging a row boat behind them with all of the girls they accidentally injured. Three pissed off senior girls oversee their punishment. Of which, one shouts in their ears over a megaphone the entire time. "That's right! Swim like dogs! Paddle, paddle, paddle!" The girl shouts, as the three boys dog paddle across the lake. "You're not good enough to be treated like dogs! Slither like the serpents you are!" The three boys try and slither across the water; with sinking results. "Get back up here! You haven't earned the right to drown yet!" She demands.

"Whose idea was it to go to the girl's dorm, anyways?" An exhausted Sho asks.

Sho and Kenzan both glare at Judai, who feels their eyes bore into his back. He musses his hair embarrassedly with a laugh. "I couldn't help it. I didn't know where I was going." He punches the air excitedly. "When I get psyched up to duel, my feet and body take over." He laughs it all off.

Kenzan and Sho sigh. "That's just like big brother." They both agree.

Sho resumes naming off where they've been. "We also checked the duel fields, the card shop..." They finally reach the campus grounds once more, where a few duelists are scattered here and there. Most have retreated to the shade of the surrounding trees, though. "The dock, the heliport, the cliffs, and even the woods." After scanning over the campus grounds, Sho adds, "And it doesn't look like he's here either. We've really checked everywhere, big brother. Where else could he be?" Sho asks.

"I don't know, but I'm getting hungry." Kenzan states. His stomach growls sharply in agreement. "It's gotta be lunch time by now." He deduces as he holds his gut. "We should really get something to eat, big brother. Before I turn canibalosaurus." With that comment, Kenzan peeks over his shoulder with a hunger crazed gleam in his eyes. Sho winces at Kenzan's profile as his grin widens; revealing a row of sharp teeth, and a trickle of drool.

Judai rounds on them. "Ahhh, come on guys! We'll never find him if we stop looking now!" Judai contests.

Both Sho and Kenzan stare at Judai in disbelief; even though Kenzan has Sho pinned to the ground, and is inches from biting into Sho's tender portions. Sho leaves it to Kenzan to talk some sense into their big brother, while he retreats behind a nearby trash can.

As Kenzan tries to get Judai to realize food is a higher priority than dueling, the attention of the three is drawn to an excited crowd leaving the main building and crossing the campus grounds. Every student in the area is drawn to the ruckus. Judai shouts excited. "It's gotta be one of the Americans!"

Before Kenzan or Sho can say anything, Judai is on his way to join the crowd. The two have no choice but to chase after him or be left alone together; which is a scenario that would probably leave them in a one-sided game of predator and prey, with the reward to the winner being tasty Sho morsels served over a side of Sho, the other, other, other white meat.

As Judai joins the crowd, his excitement is knocked down a peg, when he realizes it is not Kyle, or any of the other Americans for that matter. Rather, it is one of the Duel Academia clubs; The Machinist Duel Faction, if Judai remembers correctly. He's never dueled the group, but he's heard about them and seen their followers around campus. They pass the crowd without saying much, but their followers gossip like crazy, which is the source of the excitement. Apparently they just had an incredible duel session. Kenzan and Sho join their big brother.

"What's going on?" Sho asks at a safe distance from Kenzan. Judai shakes his head, but he doesn't intend to be in the dark for long.

"Hey!" He shouts over the crowd. "What's just happened!"

The six top machinists all stop and look at Judai. Kenzan smacks his head in disbelief. "Why must big brother always get us into trouble?" He asks to no one in particular.

Then, without a response or comment, four of them press forward. Only one of them, a Ra Yellow boy, responds. "Nothing worth mentioning." He quips. "We just had some trash to dispose of." With a cocky smile, he pursues the others and resumes his conversation with the other Ra Yellow boy.

Several of their fans retort that it wasn't nothing worth mentioning at all. One of the audio visual members, a fan of the Machinist Duel Faction club, stops to answer Judai properly, as well as address the crowd. "The Machinist Duel Faction's elite 6 just destroyed one of the American Duelists! I mean, it was a total massacre!" Judai and the others are shocked. The audio visual member continues. "These Americans act tough, but they aren't even in the same class as the Machinist Duel Faction!"

With that line, another audio visual member jumps forward, "And you could own footage of the Machinist Duel Faction's triumphant victory over all of the Americans, starting at only 2000 Yen!" He scans the crowd. "Pre-orders are now open. Act now, or risk being one of the unfortunate few to not witness the awesome might of the Machinist Duel Faction's elite 6!" After a moment has lapsed, the crowd kicks into a frenzy once more as their excited chatter turns to gossip and speculation. People immediately begin pre-ordering videos of the Machinist Duel Faction's duels. Several of them agree the club always delivers high end duels.

Judai forces his way through the crowd with great urgency. "Who did they beat!?" He demands to know. "It can't be Kyle!? Was it Kyle!?" The audio visual member, and follower of the Machinist Duel Faction, waves Judai's claims of urgency away, as if it to say that it was already guaranteed.

"No, no." One of them answers with a smile. "Their time will come soon enough. It was that big quiet guy. The dark one."

All at once, Kenzan, Sho, and Judai shout out in disbelief, "Michael?"

"Yeah, that's the one." The kid agrees with a laugh. "He looks imposing, but he's a lightweight at best. He'd be better off dueling preschoolers." He laughs out loud, as do many of the others, who aren't too busy with taking names and money for pre-orders. Judai looks furiously at the six elite machinists who have separated from the commotion of the crowd. Judai chases after them. As he breaks through the crowd he shouts across the campus grounds.

"Why? What did he do to you?" Judai protests.

To Judai's words, the six machinists stop and glare at Judai once more. The Light Machinist answers for the group in an eerily cold even toned voice. "Yuki Judai. The Machinist Duel Faction, has no grudge against you. Don't concern yourself with our affairs." He pauses, before continuing more forcefully. "You are notorious for letting your compassion cloud your better judgement. It is one of the factors that has held you back from being promoted ever since you arrived here, despite your impressive duel record, and it will only continue to get you into trouble." With a stern look, the Light Machinist states boldly, "While we may be on good terms at the moment, if you interfere with our mission, we will treat you as an enemy."

Not one to hold his feelings back, Judai immediately retaliates. "What do you mean - don't concern myself? We share a room! He's my bunkmate and a friend!"

"Temporarily!" One of the machinists adds. "When it's all said and done, he's one of the American Duelists, and thus, he's an enemy to everyone here at Duel Academia."

Another of the machinists chimes in; a young Obelisk Blue boy. "These Americans need to be taught a lesson in etiquette and the principles of dueling in Duel Academia. They've desecrated sacred grounds with their actions, and it would be a sin to not put a stop to them immediately." He and Judai exchange serious glances.

The Light Machinist sounds off once more. "When they have realized the error of their ways... Then, and only then, will their persecution end." With a wave of his hand, the other five turn their backs on Judai and resume walking away. Only the Light Machinist lingers behind. "Yuki Judai ..." He makes sure he has Judai's undivided attention before speaking again. "Even if these Americans learn their lesson, they will be our enemies. While they are here, they are our rivals; competing for the titles held in the hierarchy of this school. Unlike the real students here, they are not true duelists. Only two have earned the right to be here. The other six are here as winners of a publicity stunt cooked up by an American card shop. Despite how they have gotten here, they have been guaranteed a chance to go pro; a chance many of the real students of this academy will never have themselves." The Light Machinist's eyes narrow, and the air around him feels strangely cold, despite the sweltering heat. "If you show sympathy towards these publicity contestants, you will be spitting in the faces of true duelists whose dreams are destined to be shattered, as they are overlooked by talent scouts obligated to watch over the Americans, instead of the most talented duelists of Duel Academia."

Judai's eyes burn intensely, without so much as a glimmer of comprehension, as he stares down the Light Machinist. "You know that we're right, even if you don't agree with our means." The Light Machinist remarks, and he turns away. He spares Judai one last emotionless gaze from over his shoulder. "You, who fought with Kaiser Ryo for his graduation ceremony duel, should know full well... It isn't enough to like playing Duel Monsters: That doesn't give any player the right to go pro. Only the serious and most dedicated players who can give a grand experience to the audience, while dueling at their maximum potential, are truly worthy of being pros." Without facing Judai, he adds in a sympathetic tone, "And still, too have all of those traits... It isn't guaranteed to be enough..." Without another look back, the Light Machinist follows his group off the campus grounds; leaving Judai and the others to process what he has said.

Judai doesn't understand, and he doesn't want to. He shouts out at the top of his lungs. "I don't understand what you're talking about! And I don't care about any of that! You can't gang up on a person! Ever!" Judai reaches for his duel disk, but he is stopped by a small hand on his wrist.

"Big brother, no!" Sho pleads. "Not now, big brother. Right now we should check on Michael." Judai's look of intensity softens, and Sho looks down. "I know how it feels to lose, and I can't imagine how bad it must feel to lose so many times in front of the entire school."

Kenzan agrees, adding, "It must be even harder for him being a transfer student. For him and the other Americans, all they have while they are here are their reputations they create by dueling." Judai agrees. He takes one last look at the Light Machinist before hurrying back to the red hostel.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ramirez enters their room and leans against the bunk beds, where Michael lays face down on the top bunk. "Word is, you got your ass handed to you... big time?" He blurts out unabashedly in a low dry croak.

"Yeah." Michael replies into his pillow.

"That's pathetic."

"Yeah." Michael replies again, in the same despondent monotone voice.

"So, what now?" Ramirez asks, as he turns and rests his back against the bed post. "Are you just going to lay around here all day, and feel sorry for yourself?"

Michael turns to face Ramirez. "It's not that." He responds evenly. Ramirez raises an eyebrow in doubt. "These duel disks hurt. I feel like I got hit by a truck."

Ramirez chuckles with a slight smiles. "Be glad you're young. With the electric currents and waves these things pump out, it's a wonder no one's been killed by one of them yet. These damn rich people..." He chuckles. "It's like, they have nothing better to do with their money, than to make toys, to indulge, in their masochistic fetishes."

Michael half coughs half chuckles. "Is that how it is?"

"Yeah." Ramirez cracks dryly. "That's how it is." He waves a hand to Michael and heads out without another word.

Michael is glad he's gone. All he wants to do is rest. His body is sore to an extent that he wonders if Football wouldn't have been the less painful choice. On top of that, his heart is only starting to stabilize, after some really scary irregular beats. Just as he feels like he'll have some peace and quiet to rest, Judai and company come bursting through the door, shouting his name. He looks wearily at the troop without lifting his head.

"Are you okay?" Judai asks urgently.

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Michael replies in a tired but sincere voice.

"Well, because..." Sho answers cautiously. "We ran into the machinists... And..."

"Yeah..." Michael agrees. "They tore me up. All six of them." Despite the others' surprise at his forwardness about it, he shrugs it off. "It's not a big deal." He admits. "My deck isn't very strong. It's very dependent on my opponent's deck type, setting up combos, and having luck... Which is something I don't have much of." He laughs weakly, but his ribs ache when he does.

"You're taking this really well." Kenzan admits.

"Yeah." Sho agrees. "A lot of people can't take being beaten once."

"You can't win them all. So it's not that big a deal." Michael shifts slightly. "Although, I still don't understand how I got stuck in the same category as Kyle and Ash. I don't think I'm that bad." The others laugh slightly, as they picture Ash and Kyle surrounded by fawning girls, or Hannah and the other American girls being pursued by DA boys wherever they go.

Judai heaves a sigh of relief. "I'm glad to see you're alright." The others agree.

"What are you going to do now?" Sho asks.

"I'm going to get some rest, right now. And later... I'll retire my spirit magician deck, until I can think of a way to make better. I have other decks I like more, that I'd like to give a try while I'm here, anyways."

Judai clenches his fist. "Alright! If you want to duel later, just ask. I'm your man."

Michael smiles slightly. "Yeah. We could do that."

With that resolved, Judai turns for the door with a look of fierce determination and a rekindled spirit. "Now that we know Michael's okay, we can go find Kyle, and I can get my rematch!" He declares.

"WHAT?" Sho and Kenzan shout out in disbelief. They argue with Judai; Sho protesting for a break, and Kenzan protesting for lunch, but Judai is too stoked to find Kyle and get his rematch to rest or eat. He sets off once more, and the two are forced to give chase.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Manjyome wanders the island on his own. Everywhere he goes, he can't help but overhear whispers about how great and mysterious the American boys are, or how incredibly sexy and cute the American girls are. There's no escape from the newcomers anywhere.

Manjyome's cool demeanor breaks down as he curses the DA inhabitants and their idol chasing. In that momentary lapse of concentration, he accidentally bumps into a girl who falters off balance. Manjyome apologizes quickly, as she is caught by her boyfriend.

"Be more careful where your going." He protests out of irritation, before checking with his girlfriend to make sure she's alright.

Manjyome apologizes once more, even though she and her boy friend pay him no more attention, before continuing on their way. As they walk away, Manjyome hears the girl suddenly blurt out, "Wasn't that...? That was, the rising star of our year." Her comment draws a wide grinned smile across Manjyome's face.

"At least they know who the original stars are around here." Manjyome thinks to himself with an air of smug self importance.

The boy agrees. "Now that you mention it, it was him, wasn't it?"

The bounce in Manjyome's step picks up, and he pushes out his chest as he marches onwards. "That's right. You know you love me." Manjyome thinks to himself. He can barely contain his laughter.

"Oh..." His girlfriend adds. "But, he's not a star anymore. He was demoted to Osiris Red."

Manjyome staggers as if struck in the back with a spear. "She doesn't have to be so matter-of-fact about it." Manjyome thinks.

"He's fallen so low. It's a pathetic disgrace." Her boyfriend adds.

Manjyome staggers once more. This time, he nearly falls over. The anger rises through his body. "First they forget about me, and then they belittle me..." He turns on them with the resolution to show them where they stand against him, but what he finds silences him and drains him of all feeling. The boy has his arm wrapped around her waist, and they talk face to face. After sharing a joke, which is certainly at Manjyome's expense, the girl rests her head on his shoulder, as they leave Manjyome alone on the dirt trail.

Manjyome watches them longingly. He imagines him with Asuka in the same situation. She places her arm around his waste and cracks a mean spirited joke about Judai. "Oh ho ho, Tenjoin-kun, you're so bad." Manjyome jokes cutely.

"How many times do I have to tell you, honey? Call me Asuka-chan." She replies with a warm smile.

"Asuka-chan." Manjyome says dreamily. Then, he leans his head on her shoulder, and the two walk off into the sunset. His wonderful image suddenly falls to pieces, and panic replaces his happiness, as Asuka's face contorts in unbridled rage.

"MANJYOME!" She calls out to him furiously. She grows larger and larger, until she is nothing but a massive black matriarchal shadow of terror. "How dare you include me in your twisted little fantasies!" Manjyome turns to run, but he steps on his own jacket and trips face first on the dirt trail. He remains face down in the dirt for several minutes, before finally rolling over. He crosses his arms as he looks up at the brilliant sun high overhead, and he sighs. Without a word, Manjyome dusts himself off and sets off on his way once more.

-----------------------------------------------------------

With Judai wandering all over the island, and Sho and Kenzan in hot pursuit, the most unlikely of pairings has come to be in another part of the island. Misawa Daichi, the intellectual duelist who specializes in scientific means of dueling, and Asuka Tenjoin, the duel queen of Duel Academia, walk along a trail near the main building. Misawa is so uncomfortable with the arrangement, he follows cautiously behind her; the way he would if they were in a big group, which draws her exasperated sighs.

After walking together in silence for more than half of the trail, Misawa finally gathers the courage to ask her, "H... how..." He stops to make sure the sound of his voice isn't offending her. When she doesn't turn around and claw his eyes out or chew his head off, he continues. "How did you get stuck with me?" Asuka glances at him curiously. He quickly rewords his comment so it isn't misinterpreted as seeing her as intruding. "Wha... What I mean is... It's unusual, for you to get left behind, too, I mean."

Asuka replies without facing Misawa. "I don't feel like running around today."

"I see." Misawa replies uncertainly. While her tone isn't aggressive or cold, Misawa can't tell what she's thinking or how she feels. Misawa reminds himself, "A woman's mind is unpredictable. Unlike dueling, there are no formulas to figure out what they are thinking, or what course of action they'll take next, or what the best way to deal with them is." He tries futilely to analyze Asuka's reply, but he knows his chances of figuring out the female mind are worse than his chances of being popular, and neither will happen any time soon.

To their surprise, Ramirez emerges from a seldom used side trail on the path. He doesn't recognize them at first, until Misawa greets him. Once Ramirez has shifted his focus to the two, he approaches them and half asks, half states, "Asuka Tenjoin?"

"Yes." Asuka agrees politely.

He smiles slightly at the sound of her voice. "Funny, that we should meet here." He tells her with his usual raspy voice.

"Why is that?" Asuka asks; wearing a curious grin.

Ramirez shakes his head. "No reason. It's just that, you're a sight for sore eyes, so to speak. Or..." He pauses to study her face. "I guess you could say, I had an eye out, for you." He chuckles slightly. "I don't know, how well, any of that translates." He remarks; tapping his choker to draw attention to it. "This thing rambles on over my voice, and I don't know what I'm actually saying."

Asuka smiles slightly. "No, I think I get it." The two share an awkward moment. Then, for no reason at all, they both start laughing. Through her suppressed giggles, Asuka asks Ramirez, "So why were you looking for me?"

"I was hoping, you could give me, the tour. My original guide... He wasn't terribly reliable." Ramirez answers in his raspy voice. Asuka smiles with an apologetic look on her face; obviously aware of the person he is referring to. "Besides. Of his friends, you're easiest on the eyes." He shrugs slightly. "And, at my stage in life..." He breaths a dry chuckle. "Anything to help me see the sights, more easily, is greatly appreciated."

To his comment, Asuka glances away slightly. Her smile remains, but for a brief moment, it is different. "Sure. I would be happy to show you around. None of my friends need me at the moment, so I won't be missed." Her last comment, she says in rather mean spirits.

Ramirez dismisses the undertone of her comment, and thanks her. But, he adds, "I'm feeling a little hungry. Looking for a familiar face, I lost track of time." With a compassionate look, Ramirez asks, "Would it be too inconvenient to you, to give me the tour... after I eat something?" Ramirez breaths hard. The strain of saying so much is apparent.

Asuka shakes her head. "Not at all. I haven't eaten either. So, why don't we go together."

"That sounds nice." Ramirez replies; wearing a rare genuine smile. Ramirez let's Asuka lead the way, but unlike Misawa or any of her friends, he walks along side her, rather than ahead of or behind her.

As they leave to the cafeteria, Misawa stands alone and silent; puzzled by what just happened. After a long moment, a falling leaf snaps him back to reality. He drops his head with a sigh. "I've been forgotten again." He tells himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ramirez chats with Asuka as they walk to the cafeteria. He can tell that something is off about her, today. He apologizes if he is prying, but he asks her directly. "You seem different today. I've only been around you, a few times, but I can feel it." To make it even less intrusive, he adds jokingly, "I may not look it, but I'm fairly sensitive, to people's moods."

Asuka admits that she isn't feeling great today, but while her words say one thing he quickly recognizes them as something entirely different, as in, "It doesn't concern you!"

"Sorry, if I'm overstepping my bounds, but... I might be able to help you with your..." He scans her over once before continuing. "Your... not feeling great." With his curious comment, he unslings his backpack from his shoulder and opens it while they walk. He reveals to Asuka, that he has a supply of medicine bottles, pills, and similar things. "I don't know what an Asian aspirin looks like, so I planned ahead." He jokes. "Plus, I'm sort of a fan, of alternative medicines." He laughs slightly before adding. "I may have a cure for what ails you."

Ramirez sorts through a few of the bottles and names off their uses as he holds them up. "For relaxing muscle tension. For headaches. For dry, itchy eyes..." He pauses as his fingers run over a bushel of needle like straws. He brushes them aside and moves on, which tickle's Asuka's curiosity. He doesn't leave her a chance to ask about them though. "For disinfecting cuts and abrasions. For a hurting heart. For a hurting spirit..." He holds one up, and stresses its use. "For a hurting _stomach_." Asuka eyes the mysterious bottle. "It's a natural remedy; good for indigestion. I've been told, it's good for everything from cramps to ulcers; kind of a miracle stomach relief remedy."

He waits a moment, sensing her reaction to his descriptions, rather than watching her. He makes sure to keep his focus on the bottle, as if reading from the label. "It's also suppose to, give you energy." He breaths heavily. "I don't know about you... But, I could use some energy." He laughs at his comment, as he draws a deep dry breath. "What do you say?" He asks, finally facing Asuka. "Want to try some together? It's like miracle tea for hippies." He comments with a playful grin.

Asuka tips her head slightly, with an accompanying hum. "You're a pretty convincing salesman. I'm so curious now, how can I not try some?" She replies. He doesn't say anything more about it. Rather, he nods his head and adds the bottle back to his bag.

-----------------------------------------------------------

At the Cafeteria, Ramirez sits at a table across from Asuka. Almost immediately, gossip and speculation begins to circulate around the room, but neither Ramirez nor Asuka pay it any mind. Asuka watches anxiously as Ramirez tries out the drink he has made with his herbal medicines. He admits that he's not sure how it tastes, since he can't smell or taste anything. She waves the steam away from her with great effort, which is a pretty good indicator of its smell.

With a slow deep breath for strength, Asuka holds her nose and takes a swig of the steaming medicinal drink. It nearly comes back up, as she pulls the cup from her mouth and gags. Ramirez watches with an amused smirk. "That bad, huh?"

"It's revolting!" She chokes while wearing a sour face. After wiping her lips and taking a sip of her regular drink, she answers his smirk again; this time, with some semblance of composure. "It makes green tea taste like cake by comparison."

Ramirez chuckles from his throat. "Is that so?" Without flinching, Ramirez drinks the last remaining bit in his glass; dregs and all. Asuka involuntarily cringes.

"That just sent a chill down my spine." Asuka laughs. He laughs along with her, but reminds her that the bad taste is the price of the cure. Asuka, not one to be shown up, grits her teeth and tries to gulp it down. Again, she is forced to pull the cup away from her mouth, as she back washes most of it. She chokes and coughs.

"It's times like this, that I'm grateful, I can't taste anything." Ramirez jokes.

Asuka nods as she chokes. "It's times like this, I'd have to agree." The two laugh together.

Right on cue, Manjyome comes bursting through the cafeteria doors wearing the most urgent expression he has ever had to muster. His demeanor changes to pure annoyance as he spots Asuka sitting across the table from Ramirez, and she is doing the most unforgivable of things with him; getting along. Manjyome flashes back to outside, where he overheard the rumor from a group of passing girls.

"Did you see? Upper classman Asuka Tenjoin was sitting with the scarred American boy at the cafeteria!" One of the girls states scandalously.

"Nooo way!?" A second girl replies. "It must be a misunderstanding, or something." At this point, Manjyome nods in agreement from the background.

"I don't think so. They seemed to be really hitting it off. I've never seen upperclassman Tenjoin seem so happy around a boy!" The first girl retorts to Manjyome's worried dismay.

"So even the duel queen of Duel Academia has fallen for one of the Americans..."

At that moment, a few of the Machinist Duel Faction members pass in the background behind Manjyome. One of them states his disappointment out loud, "Is nothing left sacred in Duel Academia?"

Back in the present moment; facing down the girl of his dreams and a new hated rival sitting together, laughing, and smiling, Manjyome's jealous fury kicks into maximum, and he marches forward to break them up. But after only three steps, Manjyome is frozen by the memory of the scolding he got just days before by his beloved, after he inadvertently knocked Ramirez down.

Manjyome turns away to hide his face from them. Gripped in fate's cruel clutches, he is torn between decisions. He can see it already. If he moves to break them up, he sees it followed by Asuka's immediate backlash, and pissing her off is the last thing he ever wants to do. But, if he does nothing, he can't bare to think what may come of it. "Was Ramirez right?" He wonders? "Could I really lose to him?"

He struggles very animatedly with what he should do. On one hand, he doesn't want to upset Asuka, but on the other hand, he doesn't want that raspy scarred bastard anywhere near her. He catches a glimpse of her smiling at Ramirez from the corner of his eyes. It's enough for him to make up his mind.

After composing himself; calmly straightening his jacket and taking a few deep breaths, Manjyome nonchalantly skirts the edge of the cafeteria, as if nothing he disapproved of was happening right underneath his nose. His forced natural behavior baffles everyone around him. A girl at the lunch line shakes her head as he passes by, stating, "Oh, how the mighty have fallen." The comment strikes him like a javelin through his heart, but he suppresses his annoyance; at the price of a rapidly swelling vein in his temple branching out even farther.

As he reaches the table, Asuka laughs at something Ramirez says, which causes Manjyome to nearly lose it right behind her. Both Asuka and Ramirez notice his angry presence, and they turn to find him calmly waiting for them to notice him, albeit obviously forced. Manjyome's smile widens as he and Asuka meet face to face. "Oh Tenjoin-kun, it's you. I didn't know you were here." He laughs unnaturally.

From Asuka's perspective, he looks like a half-crazed escaped mental patient lumbering over her. Asuka blurts out in shock, "Manjyome , what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me." He replies in his most natural tone he can manage. His eyes suddenly turn to icy slits as they meet with Ramirez's asymmetrical face. "My business is with you!" He declares seriously; holding out his arm and prepared duel disk. "We should duel... for absolutely no particular reason!" He adds quickly in an attempt to cover any suspicious motives.

Ramirez looks baffled more so than bothered. "As much as I'd like that..." He answers in a scratchy tone. "Asuka..." He emphasizes her name, "was just about to show me, around." Manjyome's expression becomes more fierce as his determination cracks and gives way to irritation at him using her name so familiarly. "Another time." Ramirez replies calmly.

By this point in the conversation, every word that comes from Ramirez's mouth is drowned out by the emergency siren blaring in Manjyome's head. Manjyome is heartbeats away from diving across the table and strangling Ramirez. The only thing stopping him is Asuka, who he can still see watching him suspiciously. Manjyome musters all of his will to suppress his rage, and he forces an open mouthed tooth-clenched smile at Ramirez. "Sure... It's no problem. It's not like I had some urgent reason for wanting to duel." He laughs maniacally to cover his outrage.

"Good." Ramirez replies in an antagonizing tone that only Manjyome picks up on. Ramirez gestures to Asuka with his hand to tell her, "after you," or "lead the way." Asuka nods, as she tries to overlook Manjyome's odd behavior. He's always weird around her, so it's not like it's new to her.

Turning away from Manjyome, Asuka tells Ramirez, "I'll show you our planetarium first. It's very impressive."

Ramirez agrees. "I've never seen one." He croaks. "It sounds interesting."

Manjyome watches tensely for Ramirez to look back at him. He expects the raspy voiced bastard to smirk back triumphantly at nay second, and it's all he'll need to justify throttling the life out of him. But, to Manjyome's disappointment and surprise, Ramirez doesn't spare Manjyome a look back or sign of caring that he just challenged him. Ramirez is totally consumed in conversation with Asuka, who leads him from the cafeteria without giving Manjyome a minute more of her consideration. Inside, Manjyome sinks into a deep dark pit of despair fueled by his disbelief that Asuka would spend time with that jerk. He sinks deeper as he realizes, he was not only bested by that buffoon, but he was snubbed. "It's so obvious he's a rat!" Manjyome states defiantly in his mind. "How can Tenjoin-kun not see it?"

Everyone in the cafeteria watches Manjyome's animated gestures as he struggles within himself. "Will he be okay?" A girl asks.

At the sound of her voice, Manjyome explodes. "EVERYONE HERE..." He shouts furiously. "IS GOING DOWN!" He points at the farthest student and turns, so his finger passes over every single student in the cafeteria.

Everyone chimes out in shock. "WHAT?"

Outside on the trail, Misawa scratches his head. Unable to find anyone, he figures Judai, or someone, will show up to get lunch sooner or later. As he reaches the cafeteria double doors, he is knocked off guard by Manjyome as he storms out of the cafeteria. "Hi, Manjyome ." Despite his awkward greeting, Misawa gets snubbed by the obviously pissed off Manjyome. Baffled as usual, Misawa proceeds into the cafeteria to find everyone inside on their knees sulking. A diminutive girl cries, "1."

A boy follows in an equally small and defeated voice, "10."

"100," follows a couple at the far end of the room.

"1000," cries the lady who was serving lunch.

All together they cry out in submission, "Manjyome Thunder!" They continue to sulk, and Misawa laughs uncomfortably. He can only surmise what events have transpired here.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Asuka shows Ramirez around the Planetarium. His good eye drifts around the inside of the massive structure. "You don't look like you're enjoying yourself." Asuka comments to his blank face.

His good eye drifts back to her. "No, I am." Ramirez replies with a soft breath.

Asuka smiles at his response. "I'm glad." She states, as she admires the stars and planets overhead, once more. "It's lovely, isn't it?" She asks.

"Yes." Ramirez answers in an empty tone. Asuka glances at him, and she is surprised to find his eyes on her. Their gazes meet briefly, before his eyes turn back up to the ceiling. "Do you mind, if I ask you about something." Ramirez asks.

"No. Go ahead." She answers in a curious tone.

"I'm interested, in your reputation here... You're title, of duel queen." He explains in a dry grating breath.

Asuka shakes her head dimissively. "That's something everyone else came up with; not me." Crossing her arms over her chest, Asuka states in an exasperated voice, "Honestly, I don't care about things like that. If they want to call me duel queen, it's fine, but I don't see anything wrong with calling me by my name."

"It's because, so many people admire you." Ramirez answers solemnly. "Like it or not, you're an idol here."

"And I wish I wasn't." She sighs, as she leans against the upper deck's rail. "I never wanted to be an idol. It's not why I came to Duel Academia."

Ramirez nods. "But, it was never, your choice." He admits harshly. "Idols are chosen by the masses. If it was any other way, there wouldn't be starving artists." He draws a long strained breath.

Asuka looks at him curiously, but then turns her head back down to the floor below. "I guess you're right." She admits with a weak smile.

"That's the fate, of anything beautiful..." Ramirez utters as his emotionless eyes leer up at the starry ceiling. "People like to instill special powers and traits, in beautiful people."

Asuka watches him curiously. "I suppose so." She agrees. "But being beautiful doesn't make a person special..."

"No, it doesn't... But at the same time, it does." Ramirez contradicts. "You're like these stars, Asuka Tenjoin." Ramirez states, as he faces the massive false sky. "Beautiful, and brilliant... People like to believe they have magical properties..." Ramirez draws a long labored breath. "But nowadays, we all know better: The real things..." He explains. "Aren't nearly so lovely, or wondrous... But despite what we know, we can't help, but to admire them, for their beauty, from a far... And we shoulder are dreams on them, none the less..." His eyes shift back to her. His large eye jitters as it tries to capture Asuka in its sights. "You and these stars, are not special. You're neither what people think they see, nor what they wish you to be..." He breaths heavily, as Asuka's eyes meet his. "But, you are special... If you weren't, people wouldn't admire you... And people wouldn't fantasize, about the person, they imagine you are."

Ramirez's gaze holds over her face, and Asuka can't take her eyes from his. His large eye holds her in its spell. As if feeling that Asuka is trapped, Ramirez turns his back on Asuka. "Thank you for today, Asuka." Ramirez breaths from his throat. "You're a special girl... An ordinary, special girl." He hesitates to say anything more, but finishes, "I wish I had the time, to waste, on a girl like you."

Without another word, Ramirez leaves Asuka; alone and confused, in the dark planetarium.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The sun inches towards the horizon, and another day is nearing its close. Manjyome sits alone beside the lake; thinking about Asuka and Ramirez. He sighs as the scene of the two laughing repeats over and over in his head. "It isn't fair!" Manjyome shouts out. "I'm three times the man that lazy eyed freak is!"

"You really think so?" A voice retorts from behind him. The flustered Manjyome is shocked by the sudden voice, and he wheels around to find Ramirez standing at the tree line on the side of the steep grassy hill. Manjyome looks all around for Asuka, but he doesn't see her anywhere; only Ramirez. Ramirez responds to Manjyome's searching in a very antagonizing tone. "Oh, so sorry, Manjyome Jun. I know how much, the love sick fool, wanted to see his hot piece of ass, with a lesser man..." Ramirez breaths hard through a twisted grin. "But I'm afraid it won't come to pass. I have no more time to waste, on such an ordinary girl."

Manjyome jumps to his feet, and he throws out his fist in protest. "Shut your mouth! Don't you dare talk badly of Tenjoin-kun in my presence!"

Ramirez releases the tree and slides down the grassy hillside. "Strike a nerve, did I?" He answers back, as he comes jogging off the bottom of the hill to Manjyome. He stops only a few meters from him. His face is still twisted in a grim and ugly smile. "I can see what you like about her, Manjyome Jun. Even I was fooled by her... for a moment." Ramirez's eyes narrow, as he turns his head down. "But you shouldn't waste your time, with an ordinary woman like her... She's not the type, to be possessed, by any man." Ramirez shakes his head as he draws heavy breaths. "There are a lot of girls out there, who are more desirable, and more obtainable."

Manjyome snarls furiously. "Shut up! you sick bastard! I'm tired of your bullshit!" Manjyome throws his coat off and arms his duel disk. "I'll defend Tenjoin-kun's name and reputation with my own! No one is allowed to say anything disgraceful about her as long as I'm around."

Ramirez grins savagely. "Hey Manjyome, I forgot to ask... How'd that make you feel, to see your crush, with a monster like me?" Ramirez asks with a laugh. Manjyome trembles at his comments. "I'll let you in, on a little secret? I only got close to her, to hurt you."

At those words, Manjyome's eyes flicker even more violently. "How dare you?" Manjyome curses.

"Yes, that's right..." Ramirez breaths. "I didn't think, she'd let me: I thought she'd be too strong willed, to use... But I was wrong. I can hurt her, without even using her." He explains. "You have no idea, how many enemies, a girl like her has... So average, yet so hated, by the envious..." Ramirez breaths harder, and he swallows hard before continuing. "We were alone, Manjyome... in the planetarium, for a good deal of time. Lots of people saw us together, today." Ramirez's smile widens, and his scars follow his raised lips and brow, while Manjyome's face grows redder, and his body shakes more violently. "I wonder... what kinds of stories... will they tell about her? Will they tell about us?" Ramirez laughs.

Manjyome breaths hard through clenched teeth. "You bastard... I'll kill you..." He shouts out to him. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

Ramirez tears his duel disk from his bag and arms it in a single motion. Then he throws out his arm at Manjyome. "That's right Manjyome! I am a bastard. I am the bastard, of the one turn kill, and you... You're the only obstacle, standing between me, and my goals..." Ramirez breaths hard, but his eyes don't waver. "You are the only one, I want, Manjyome Jun! That girl means nothing, to me, now!" Both boys stare each other down through hatefilled eyes. Their bodies tremble. "Fight me, Manjyome Jun! Fight me, with all you have... Defeat me here, and I won't drag her name through the mud, with mine!"

"I'll destroy you!" Manjyome declares boldly.

Their life points flash up behind them at 4000 to 4000, and the duel disk orbs cycle alternatively, finally stopping on Ramirez. Ramirez draws out his opening hand. He sets a monster face-down and 5 s/t cards. "Turn end." He breaths coldly.

Manjyome tears his opening hand from his duel disk; nearly ripping his cards. He has to fight to keep his eyes on his cards long enough to choose a strategy, but all he can see are his hands wrapped around Ramirez's throat. "I don't know what you're problem is with me." Manjyome thinks. "And I don't care anymore. For talking ill of Tenjoin-kun, and for even saying you'd hurt her, I won't forgive you!"

Manjyome summons his monster, "Armed Dragon Level 3!" The baby Armed Dragon appears and roars cutely at Ramirez. "Level Up!" Manjyome demands as he activates the spell card, Level Up from his hand. The tiny dragon vanishes, and is replaced by its massive older form. It roars at Ramirez in a much less cute manner. Manjyome activates Magic Shard Excavation from his hand, by discarding 2 cards. One of which, is Ojamagic, while the other is a card Manjyome used to humiliate Ramirez in their last duel; the trap card Adrenaline Rush. If Ramirez uses a 1TK to drop Manjyome's Life Points to 0, they'll only increase by the amount of damage he inflicts on him.

"That won't work, on me this time, Manjyome!" Ramirez declares harshly.

Manjyome doesn't pay his words any heed. He grabs all 3 Ojamas from his deck and recovers Level Up with the effect of Magic Shard Excavation. The spirits of the three Ojamas appear in front of their cards. "Big brother." Ojama Yellow declares respectfully. "We're here to serve you."

"Yeah, all the way." Adds Ojama Green.

"Just so long as it doesn't hurt." Adds Ojama Black. The other two agree with him.

"Shut up!" Manjyome hisses. All three Ojamas wince and hold each other.

"Big brother's mad at us!" Ojama Yellow states fearfully.

Manjyome activates Level Up once more, to bring his Armed Dragon LV5 to LV7. The newly summoned dragon roars fiercely at Ramirez. It's roar pushes Ramirez off balance, but he holds firm against Manjyome and his massive monster. Manjyome's fingers slide across the bottom of the Ojama's cards, until they reach his last non-Ojama card. "Hey, what's that?" Asks Ojama Green.

The three lean over the card, and shout in horror as Manjyome removes the card from his hand and activates it. Card Destruction sends all three Ojamas spiraling into the Graveyard screaming. After discarding the trio, Manjyome draws 3 new cards. Of the new cards, he activates an equip spell card, Genocide Drill on Armed Dragon LV7. Armed Dragon's hand is enveloped by a massive drill that spins rapidly at the sound of the dragon's roar. Armed Dragon's attack rises to 3500. "Armed Dragon Level 7, attack! Genocide Driller!" The massive dragon heeds its master's order and lunges forward with its massive spinning drill arm. It thrusts the spinning drill bit through the set monster; revealing a set Giant Rat. The rat is destroyed in a flurry or red sparks. Armed Dragon's attack continues forward, stabbing Ramirez in the chest and forcing him back several steps. When Armed Dragon jumps back to its original position, Ramirez's life points dive to 1950.

Ramirez's duel disk begins to cycle through his cards, it pushes each card in his deck outwards before pulling it back in; like a wave of cards. When it hits a monster, it spits the card out and orders Ramirez to put it in his Graveyard. He does so for 3 monsters, before his duel disk orders him to shuffle his deck. He examines the effect of Genocide Drill while Manjyome explains, "Genocide Drill will eradicate your hand and deck of all monsters with the same type it destroys. Soon, you'll have no monsters."

Ramirez scoffs at Manjyome's declaration as he activates one of his set cards, A Scavenger Appears. With its effect, he is allowed to special summon a beast type monster from his deck. He searches his deck for two beast type monsters and he special summons them to his side of the field. The first is a fierce looking primate with a multi-colored face and rump. "Savage Mandrill, attack position." The primate bares its massive canines at Manjyome, and Ramirez pockets his destroyed Giant Rat. The second monster appears beside it. Manjyome expects a large powerful beast, but instead, is stunned by the appearance of a cute tiny monkey with huge round eyes that take up more than half of its face. The pint-sized monkey is almost alien in appearance, with its bulbous eyes, tiny body, and unproportionately long legs. Ramirez pays 800 life points, dropping him to 1150, and a large badger tunnels out of the ground. It takes the field in defense position beside the diminutive monkey; where it snarls tirelessly at Manjyome's Armed Dragon.

Manjyome dismisses the play as he sets his last 2 cards and ends his turn.

Ramirez draws. He examines the field carefully. Despite Manjyome's 3500 attack Armed Dragon that deals piercing damage, and Ramirez only having 1150 life points left, Ramirez doesn't seem very concerned. The only cards he pays any attention to are Manjyome's 2 set cards. Manjyome watches his face carefully. He can tell he is trying to set something up, and the set cards are most likely the only things that could stop him.

Ramirez sets his newly drawn card before ending his turn. Both Savage Mandrill and the tiny monkey are left in attack position.

Manjyome draws while watching Ramirez suspiciously. "What are you planning?" Manjyome questions Ramirez in his head. To Manjyome's surprised delight, his newly drawn card is Giant Trunade. "It doesn't matter now." Manjyome thinks. He holds out the card. "This ends here!" He declares confidently as he slides the spell card into his duel disk.

"Giant Trunade..." Ramirez remarks under his breath. The wind around the two begins to gust, but Ramirez dismisses Manjyome's declaration. "Fool."

The two bulbous eyes of the miniature monkey reflect Manjyome's irritated expression. Then, they bulge out of its head at more than twice their original size. The little monkey draws a deep breath, holding it in its tiny body for a second. When it exhales, the entire field ripples and quakes as it shrieks a shrill piercing cry. Manjyome falls to his knees. Even with his hands clasped over his ears, it isn't enough to drown out the tiny monkey's shriek. Even Ramirez, who is facing away from the baseball sized monkey, covers his ears. Giant Trunade is dispelled by the cry, and with its mission complete, the tiny monkey curls up into a little fluff ball and falls asleep.

Ramirez shakes off the effects of the now sleeping monkey, but it takes Manjyome longer to recover. Manjyome staggers off balance when he tries to stand. Savage Mandrill and Tenacious Badger both snarl and growl at him, but all Manjyome can hear is ringing.

Holding one of his hands over an ear, and pointing the other at the tiny monkey, Manjyome orders Armed Dragon to attack. Armed Dragon LV7 lunges forward once more; targeting the sleeping monkey with its massive spinning drill arm. Ramirez activates his set continuous trap, Wall of Corpses, which creates a barrier of dead beasts on the field between the monkey and Ramirez. Armed Dragon's Genocide Drill arm destroys the tiny sleeping monkey and continues through it into the wall containing a Platypus and a second Giant Rat. Both animals are torn to shreds by the drill. Ramirez removes them from play as the drill continues forward. The tip hits Ramirez in the ribs, and Armed Dragon jumps back to its side of the field. Ramirez's life points drop by 150 points, bringing Ramirez's life points to 1000.

"Now it's the end, Manjyome!" Ramirez declares, as he sends 6 beasts from his deck to the graveyard. With each monster added to his graveyard another beast appears between Manjyome and Ramirez, forming a massive circle with their contorted bodies. They leave a hole in the middle, which makes it seem like Ramirez is framed by animal corpses. Ramirez points at his set cards. "Activate, Cornered Animal." He croaks, and the set card activates; revealing a spell depicting an injured snarling dog backed against a wall in a narrow alley, with the shadows of 2 men lumbering over it. Savage Mandrill and Tenacious Badger begin to snarl fiercely at Manjyome. "There's no animal more dangerous... than a cornered animal." Ramirez states, and he points to his monsters, which protest fiercely under the huge shadow of Armed Dragon LV7. "An animal's natural instinct, is to do whatever it must, to survive; fight, or flee..." Ramirez draws a deep breath. "When an animal has no place left to run, it escapes, the only way it can..." Both of his eyes narrow as he stares down Manjyome. "Through its enemy."

Manjyome sneers at him and his comments. With his battle phase over, there's nothing more Ramirez can do this turn, and Manjyome is confident his set cards will be enough to deal with Ramirez next turn. "Any monster destroyed in the next battle phase, will destroy the monster, that destroys it." Ramirez continues. He holds his hand over his set card. "Activate." The card flips over, revealing Last Turn. "By the effect of Last Turn, all of our cards will be cleared away, except the monster I choose." Ramirez points at Tenacious Badger. Savage Mandril stands on its hind legs and protests. "Savage Mandrill is unaffected by Trap Cards, that don't target." The look of realization shows across Manjyome's face as he looks frantically to his set cards.

"Trap card, activate!" Manjyome declares, revealing Seven Tools of the Bandit. He pays 1000 life points to activate it.

"It's too late, for that." Ramirez breaths. He activates his set card, Beast's Law - Survival Instinct. The counter trap depicts a wolf caught in a bear trap, biting its own leg off. Ramirez halves the attack and defense of Tenacious Badger to activate the trap and negate Seven Tool of the Bandit.

Manjyome watches helplessly as Armed Dragon LV7, Genocide Drill, and his set card are removed from the field. Ramirez sends his last set s/t card to the Graveyard, along with his Wall of Corpses. The massive pile of beasts shrieks out, as they fall to pieces. Two Bazoos are last monsters to vanish from the field. "Now choose your monster, Manjyome... so we can end this." Ramirez declares in heavy breaths.

Manjyome cycles through his deck. "I have to win." Manjyome tells himself. "I HAVE to win!" It isn't even a question in his mind. "For Tenjoin-kun, I have to defeat this bastard." He eyes Ramirez evilly. "But..." He's been trapped in Ramirez's trap. No matter what monster he summons, it'll be forced to attack. If it is destroyed, he'll lose at the end of the turn. If he destroys either of Ramirez's monsters, his monster will still be destroyed, and he'll lose. He cycles through his entire deck twice, but he can't find anything that will get him through this.

"Big brother?" A voice calls out from his graveyard. Manjyome looks at his duel disk. "We're here for you..."

"In a pinch..."

"To protect the girl our big brother loves..."

The three Ojamas declare from the graveyard, "It's time to use _that_ card!"

"What card?" Manjyome asks. As he does, he finds it; stuck to the back of Ojama Delta Hurricane. He carefully peels the cards apart and examines it. His eyes widen as he reads its effect. Ramirez watches as Manjyome's expression goes from increasing desperation to a wide grin. He chuckles at the card. "You've been holding out on me." Manjyome states.

"We didn't want big brother to use _that_ card..." Ojama Black states.

"Until it was absolutely necessary." Ojama Green finishes.

"Now's the time big brother. We're ready to lay down our lives, to protect your precious friends." Ojama Yellow states heroically.

Manjyome's eyebrows twitch. "You know..." He starts. "Had you of revealed this card sooner, I wouldn't have lost several important duels." The three Ojamas shriek fearfully.

"But, but..." they attempt to protest.

"No buts!" Manjyome shouts at them. "You'll be punished for your scheming later." He tells them. The trio cries from his graveyard.

"What have we done?" The three Ojamas cry out.

Manjyome holds the card high over his head as he laughs maniacally. His arm suddenly drops, and Manjyome points the card directly at Ramirez. "Game over!" Manjyome declares. He summons the new monster, Ojamama. The level 6 monster appears in a spectacular ray of light. Sadly, she is not nearly as impressive as her entrance effect. The chubby, white haired, hunch-backed, 3-eyed old woman stands alone on Manjyome's side of the field. She beats a rolling pin against the palm of her hand as she stares down the snarling Mandrill and Badger. Her intense gaze turns to the Manjyome's duel disk, while her third eye watches the monsters on Ramirez's side of the field.

"You three have some serious explaining to do." She snarls shrilly. All three Ojamas cry out from the Graveyard.

"No mama! It's not how it looks!" They protest together.

"It's Yellow's fault, mama!" Ojama Green insists.

"WHAT!?" Ojama Yellow shrieks out in shock.

"Yeah, it was Yellow's fault. He made us do it mama!"

"TRAITORS! My own brothers!" Ojama Yellow shouts out in disbelief.

"Enough." Ojamama demands without raising her voice. All three squeal, and they are silenced. Manjyome nods happily at her authoritarianism. "We'll decide whose to blame later. For now..." All three Ojamas gulp loudly. "It's time you three started behaving like men." The three protest and beg for forgiveness, but it is too late. Ojamama charges froward. As she closes in on Death Mandril, she extends her arm behind her. It stretches back into Manjyome's duel disk and seizes Ojama Black. He is pulled from the Graveyard as his mama's arm snaps back into place.

"Rest in piece, Ojama Black." The two remaining Ojamas state solemnly, as they bow over a shrine with a picture of Ojama Black being victimized by Manjyome, from the graveyard. Manjyome nonchalantly waves the burning incense out of his face.

"TRAITORS! My own brothers!" Ojama Black cries out; swinging back and forth in Ojamama's hand as she charges the enraged primate.

She comes sliding to a halt and spins around once, releasing Ojama Black like a high velocity projectile. "CLEAN YOUR ROOM!" She shouts out as Ojama Black goes spiraling head first into the mouth of the Mandrill. The primate crunches down on Ojama Black's skull, and they both explode. Ramirez shields himself from the explosion. He scowls at Manjyome's Ojamama who remains standing before him. "And don't forget..." She calls out as her arm goes extending back to the Graveyard to pluck Ojama Green and real him in. "DO YOUR HOMEWORK!" She spins once more, and she sends Ojama Green sailing for Tenacious Badger.

"Is this the end of Ojama Green?" Ojama Green shouts out as he soars through the air. Just before hitting the eagerly awaiting Badger, Ojama Green comes to a halt as he passes a massive cloud of gas in Tenacious Badger's face. He blushes and waves it off as the Badger reals in pain. "Oh my, pardon me." He laughs slightly. "That wasn't so bad, after..." The gas cloud and both monsters explode, leaving Ramirez's field clear.

Ojamama stands over Ramirez with her hands on her hips. Ramirez bares his teeth at her. His hands turn red from him clenching his fist so tight. Ojama Yellow sits at the alter that now holds 2 pictures of his dearly departed brothers being tormented by Manjyome. "They gave their all, so that I may be spared. Thank you, dear brothers. I'll never forget, your sacrifice."

Manjyome nods to Ojama yellow's speech. "Well said." he quips.

"Oh, no you don't." Ojamama states, as she shoots her stretching arm into the graveyard once more. Ojama Yellow cries as he's reeled in. "IF I'VE TOLD YOU ONCE, I'VE TOLD YOU 1000 TIMES; BRUSH YOUR TEETH, AFTER EVERY MEAL!" She hurls Ojama Yellow as well.

"But mama, the flavor will get washed away!" Ojama Yellow protests as he strikes Ramirez in the gut, butt first. Ramirez is knocked off balance by the last attack, but he doesn't take any damage. Ojama Yellow bounces off and explodes as well.

Ramirez's field is clear, and Ojamama stands triumphantly on the battlefield with her rolling pin in hand and cooking apron fluttering in the breeze. Manjyome cackles triumphantly behind Ojamama.

Ramirez trembles where he stands. He refuses to look up to Manjyome. Manjyome states contentedly, "Turn end."

To his words, Ramirez glares at him. His large eye bugles out; revealing the veins around the white of his eye. A massive phantom monkey head appears behind him obscuring the forest. It shrieks a ghastly cry before vanishing. Manjyome screams out in agony as he is consumed by a pillar of ghost beasts. Each latches onto him and begins sucking the life out of him. Ramirez glares at Manjyome with his massive bulging eye. The three Ojamas float past him, and cry out to their big brother. They attack Ramirez as best they can as ghosts, but he is oblivious to their pathetic slapfest. Both Manjyome's and Ramirez's life points fall to 0.

Manjyome falls to his knees. He gasps as he and Ramirez exchange hatefilled glances. "This isn't over yet, Manjyome. It won't be, until I put you down. Your luck _will_, run out." Ramirez hisses. With one final dirty look, Ramirez retracts his duel disk and walks away.

Manjyome shouts furiously. "No... we'll settle this NOW!" He arms his duel disk again.

Ramirez scoffs. "No. We'll settle this, on my terms." He hisses back in an even raspier tone. Manjyome can't contain his loathing for Ramirez. Without thinking, Manjyome charges Ramirez. Ramirez turns sharply on Manjyome. "What are you going to do, Manjyome? Hit me?" Ramirez shouts in disbelief.

But, Manjyome isn't joking. He reals back and hits Ramirez as hard as he can; with all his weight in it. Ramirez staggers back, but quickly catches himself. He throws his weight forward; slapping Manjyome's arm away as Manjyome tries to swing again, and Ramirez knees Manjyome mid chest. Manjyome gasps out for air, but can't inhale. Ramirez doesn't back off. He clenches Manjyome by the hair and whips him around like a rag doll. With Manjyome off balance, and with his back to him, Ramirez hooks Manjyome in the back of the head with fierce right hook that drives Manjyome face first into the grass. Ramirez stands angrily over him; gasping and clenching his hand open and closed repeatedly. Manjyome feebly tries to lift himself to his knees, but Ramirez won't let him. He kicks Manjyome in the ribs several times.

"STOP!" A girl screams from the hillside.

Ramirez wants to kick Manjyome again, but he holds himself back. Ramirez spits blood on Manjyome, as a final insult before storming off without a word.

Asuka slides down the hill and runs to Manjyome, who lies gasping on grass. Before she gets too close, Manjyome throws a hand out to have her stop. "Please..." He pleads in a small hurt voice.

Asuka stops, but she protests. "But Manjyome..." She pauses and watches Manjyome struggles to sit upright. He eventually manages on his own, and he sits with his back to Asuka. She takes another step forward, but stops when she hears him sniffing. He wipes his face with both hands. "Are you alright?" Asuka asks cautiously. Manjyome sniffs a bit more and shakes his head.

"I'm fine." He croaks; trying to hide that he's been crying, but he can't hide it well at all. Asuka tries to come a bit closer, but Manjyome holds out an arm to stop her once more. "Don't!" He blurts out more forcefully than he intends to. He softens his voice significantly. "Please, Tenjoin-kun. Don't look at me."

"Alright." Asuka agrees. She backs up a bit. As she does, her eyes glaze over the red stained grass all around Manjyome. It's heartbreaking. She knows she shouldn't pressure Manjyome right now, but this is too horrific for her to handle. Her eyes dart to the trail Ramirez disappeared down. "Idiots..." She breaths. "Why do boys have to be so stupid?"

Manjyome answers unexpectedly, "I'm sorry." Asuka wants to be mad with him and Ramirez. She wants to understand how they could get so mad at each other they'd end up like this, but despite that, she just can't.

Asuka turns her back on Manjyome, so she doesn't have to see him like this; on the ground, beaten, crying, and surrounded by blood. "You know..." Asuka starts, as she tests her voice and resolve against her feelings. "This isn't over. Ramirez is hellbent on beating you, and he isn't going to let you be until he has." She listens for Manjyome to respond, but he doesn't. "Manjyome, you need to find out why Ramirez is so mad at you, or this will never end. You're an elite duelist, and he refuses to acknowledge that." She softens her voice some. "I won't ask you to throw a game, but you have to find some way for you two to settle this." Asuka glances over her shoulder to watch Manjyome as he painfully lifts himself up. He hunches over; holding his ribs, but he still refuses to face her. Asuka looks away once more. "Maybe if you two understood each other, you could find a way to end this without beating each other senseless. Maybe he'd acknowledge you if he understood you better. Maybe..."

"Enough." Manjyome interrupts her. "Thank you, Tenjoin-kun..." Asuka faces Manjyome. He is standing up as straight as he can now, and he still faces away from her. The confidence has returned to his voice, which is reassuring. Asuka smiles a little, hoping this means he'll listen to reason, but as quickly as she gets her hopes up, Manjyome shatters them. "But I can't forgive him. Not now, and not ever."

"Why not?" Asuka demands.

Manjyome turns to meet her face to face. Asuka is shocked by the sight. Both of his eyes are swollen with dark rings around them, and his face is caked in blood. Yet, despite his injuries, he is firm in his resolve and as confident as he was before his fight. "He insulted someone important to me; a wonderful girl more precious than he'll ever know. And then he threatened to hurt her just to get to me..." Manjyome breaths angrily. "I won't forgive him for that."

"MANJYOME!" Asuka shouts out of irritation to his words. But, it is futile. He glares at her through his determined swollen eyes.

"I'm sorry." He breaths. "But, not this time... Tenjoin-kun." The two face stare at each other silently. Asuka can't contain her annoyance with him, but for the first time ever, Manjyome doesn't care that she is mad at him. "You don't have to feel the same about me, as I feel about you... But, you can't stop me from feeling this way. I won't let him get away with what he has said, even if it means you end up hating me." Manjyome turns and walks away. His ripped black jacket beats at his heals in the breeze.

Asuka can't do anything but watch the fool walk off. Her clenched fists shake at her sides. "Manjyome... You idiot." She breaths. "Who do you think I am?" Asuka asks herself. "That cool guy routine doesn't work on me, and it never will." She watches Manjyome disappear out of sight. "Idiot. You don't even know where you're going." Asuka turns her back on him and the lake, and she stomps off up the hill, while Manjyome marches around the lake towards the girls dorm. "Act like a macho idiot all you want, you buffoon. See if I care."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Michael wakes to find Ramirez at it again. His cards are scattered across the floor, just like the other day. Michael watches him work from the top bunk. Every so often, Ramirez curses aloud, calling Manjyome all manners of names.

"Do you really hate him that much?" Michael asks. "You've only just met the guy."

The words cut into Ramirez like a hot knife. He crushes the cards in his hand. "Mind your own business." He demands in a harsh brutal hiss.

Michael is silent for a moment. "I can help you build that deck." Michael offers.

"I don't need help, from someone, like you." Ramirez states definitively.

Michael doens't let Ramirez's harsh demeanor bother him. "I'm actually an excellent deck designer." Michael states. "My decks don't run as well as others, because I put such tight restrictions on my play style. If don't have the same fetters, I can help you build the deck with any tactics."

"I don't need help..." He reiterates. "From a loser like you." The room falls silent.

Judai walks in sighing loudly. "Oh man am I beat! We spent all day looking, and I still couldn't find Kyle." He explains.

Sho agrees. "We were so close in the end too."

The two suddenly realize the air is dense and unnaturally quiet. Michael admits defeat. "As you wish." He turns over to face the wall.

"Did I... Miss something?" Judai asks. Neither of them answers.

-----------------------------------------------------------

At the main building, James watches from the window of the headmaster's office. "It's going to happen soon." He states, and he waves his hands in front of his face, to return his sight to normal. "The tension is nearing its peak, and it's only a matter of time before he snaps." He leaves the window to take his seat at the headmaster's desk.

"What would you like me to do?" Lilica asks from the doorway.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." James replies solemnly. "You keep a low profile, and I'll handle this one personally. Ramirez is self destructive enough on his own that there really is no need to risk you blowing your cover. There are already more than enough instigators present on the island to give him that final push. Once they meet... Well..." James smiles slyly. "I feel sorry for the poor victims caught in between."

Chapter 5 - End... To Be Continued...

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 Author Notes

None this time around. Sorry this one took so long to get posted, but I've been super busy.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 Author Cards

This section is for all cards I created for this fanfic. Hopefully, I don't miss any. (What is this, the 5th time I've said that?) Also, I'm adding a few key cards in as reminders of what they do. Specifically, Last Turn, which seems to have received a new eratta.

Adrenaline Rush

Trap

Effect: This card can only be activated from your Graveyard when your Life Points decrease to 0. Remove this card from play, and increase your Life Points by the same amount as damage you've taken during this turn. Afterwards, decrease your Life Points by the remainder of damage you would have taken when your Life Points decreased to 0. Only 1 "Adrenaline Rush" can be activated per chain.

Last Turn

Trap

Effect: This card can only be activated during your opponent's turn when your Life Points are 1000 or less. Select 1 monster on your side of the field and send all other cards on the field and in their respective owners' hands to their respective Graveyards. After that, your opponent selects and Special Summons 1 monster from his/her Deck in face-up Attack Position and attacks your selected monster. (Any Battle Damage from this battle is treated as 0.) The player whose monster remains alone on the field at the End Phase of this turn wins the Duel. Any other case results in a DRAW.

A Scavenger Appears

Quickplay Spell

Effect: This card can only be activated when a monster on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle. Special Summon 1 Bird, Reptile, or Beast-Type monster from your deck with an ATK of 1500 or less, and remove the destroyed monster from play.

Wall of Corpses

Continuous Trap

Effect: When you would take damage, remove from play monsters in your Graveyard, to decrease the damage by an amount equal to the sum of DEFs of the monsters removed from play. When this card leaves the field, remove all monsters in your Graveyard from play.

Soul Reparations

Trap

Effect: If this card is sent to the graveyard by a card effect, you can activate this card from the graveyard, by removing this card from play. Players each select 1 of their monster Types that is currently removed from play (if they have any). Players must pay 400 life points, times the number of their opponent's monsters that are removed from play, for the Type selected by their opponent. (This is not optional).

Tenacious Badger

Earth, Beast, LV 4, 1600/1800

Effect: When this card is sent from your hand, Deck, or field to the Graveyard, without being destroyed, you must select and activate 1 of the following effects:

Pay 800 Life Points, and Special Summon this card to your side of the field. Pay 800 Life Points, and add this card to your hand from your Graveyard.

Shuffle this card into your deck.

Savage Mandrill

Fire, Beast, LV 4, 1400/1200

Effect: This card is unaffected by the effects of Trap Cards that do not target. When this card battles a monster, increase the ATK of this card by 400 points, during the damage step only.

Death Platypus

Water, Beast, LV 4, 1100/1700

Effect: When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, destroy the monster that destroyed this card.

Shrieking Tarsier

Earth, Beast, LV 1, 300/200

Effect: When this card is in face-up attack position, negate the activation or effect of 1 Spell Card on the field, and destroy it. Afterwards, change this card to defense position. When this face-up attack position monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, the Battle Phase ends.

Cornered Animal

Trap

Effect: During the next Battle Phase after this card is activated, when a face-up Beast-Type monster on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard as result of battle, destroy the monster that destroyed that Beast-Type monster. This card cannot be activated during a Battle Phase.

Beast's Law - Survival Instinct

Counter Trap

Effect: This card can only be activated by selecting 1 face-up Beast-Type monster on your side of the field, and halving its original ATK/DEF. Negate the activation of an opponent's Spell, Trap, or Monster Card effect, and destroy the card.

Genocide Drill

Equip Spell

Effect: Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 100 points times its level. When the equipped monster attacks with an ATK higher than the DEF of a defense position monster, inflict the difference as battle damage. When the equipped monster destroys a monster with a lower level and sends it to the Graveyard as a result of battle, select and activate 1 of the following effects:

Check your opponent's hand, and your opponent sends 1 Monster Card of the same Type as the destroyed monster to the Graveyard.

Your opponent picks up cards from the top of his/her deck and reveals them, until a number of monsters of the same Type as the destroyed monster equal to the difference in levels of your monster and the destroyed monster are revealed, and send them to the Graveyard. Your opponent then shuffles his/her deck.

Magic Shard Excavation

Spell

Effect: Discard 2 cards from your hand to add 1 Spell Card to your hand from your Graveyard.

Ojamama

Light, Beast, LV 6, 1500/1500

Effect: When this card is summoned, destroy all cards on the field with "Ojama" in their names, other than this card. You can only have 1 "Ojamama" in play at a time. When this card battles with an opponent's monster, by removing 1 "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Black", or "Ojama Green" in your hand or Graveyard from play, skip the damage step. Afterwards, your opponent's monster is destroyed and removed from play. When this card destroys a monster with its effect, it may attack once more in a row. When this card attacks your opponent's Life Points directly, by removing 1 "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Black", or "Ojama Green" in your hand or Graveyard from play, increase the ATK of this card by 1000 points, for the damage step only. Only 1 of each of the above named cards may be removed from play by one of this card's effects per turn.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The American Duelists **

**Chapter 6 - Bastard of the One Turn Kill: Part 2**

Another morning arrives over Duel Academia. At the Osiris Red hostel, Manjyome sits at the edge of his couch; examining his face in a hand mirror. "Damn him." Manjyome curses as he runs his fingers across the black rings around his eyes. He winces as his finger brushes across the bridge of his nose. Gritting his teeth to the pain, Manjyome hurls the mirror across the room, where it skids over the carpet into an end table. Manjyome's eyes drift up the end table, to a picture frame sitting atop it. Asuka firmly scowls at the cameraman from within her eternal frame. "Tenjoin-kun..." Manjyome sighs, and he recalls the argument he had with her yesterday. "I can't believe I said that to you. What an idiot I am!" He shouts and smacks his face. "Ahhhhaha!" He cries out with his hand over his nose.

Little blood droplets drip from the tip of his nose, and Manjyome swiftly cups his hand to catch them before they can stain his upholstered room. "Not again." He complains. "Dammit! Ramirez..." He scowls with his bloody hand covering his nose and mouth. The image of Ramirez punching Manjyome in the back of the head replays over and over in Manjyome's head. He can taste the blood run down his throat each time he watches himself face plant in the dirt. Manjyome's bloody hand shakes over his face. "I'll pay you back ten fold!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Judai, Sho, Kenzan, and Michael eat breakfast together at the modest Osiris Red dining hall. Michael is mesmerized by the three DA regulars as they shovel their food down their throats at lightning speed. None of them notice Manjyome's cautious entrance. After grabbing a bowl and plate of his own, he sits at the table behind the group. Sho is the first to take notice of him. "Manjyome-kun, what's with the glasses?" Sho inquires to Manjyome's black tinted sunglasses.

Neither Kenzan, nor Judai hesitate to ask for themselves. They continue to poor food down their mouths at an alarming rate. "Don't worry about it." Manjyome replies to Sho. Sho is baffled by his no questions attitude, but shrugs it off and returns to his plate. Unfortunately for him, his momentary lapse in vigilance has left his plate unguarded against his two voracious friends.

"AHHH! What have you done?" He cries out, as the two recline on the bench; leaving their and Sho's plates spotless. Kenzan picks his teeth, while Judai rubs his belly.

"I'm still hungry." Judai complains.

"You're hungry? What about me, big brother?" Sho shouts out in disbelief.

Kenzan stops picking his teeth to copycat Judai in rubbing his stomach. "Yeah, me too." Kenzan agrees. "But who's to blame for that?"

Judai rubs his head with an exasperated sigh. "Yeah, yeah. I know. We should have stopped searching to have lunch yesterday." Judai admits.

"NOOO... Their giving me the Misawa treatment!" Sho cries into his empty plate. Judai and Kenzan finally take notice, but neither understands why Sho is crying. They look to each other for the answer, but come up empty, which results in Sho crying louder and harder.

Manjyome pays their antic no attention. Rather, he takes small bites of his breakfast, while scanning the room. He hasn't seen Ramirez, but there's no telling if or when he'll show. "This is ridiculous." Manjyome tells himself. "Why should I have to be on my guard because of him?"

"Hey!" Manjyome calls out to Judai, who is in the midst of trying to help Kenzan console Sho. Judai and Kenzan look up at Manjyome, and Michael spares him a glance from over his shoulder. "Where's the other one?"

"Manjyome-kun, why're you wearing glasses indoors?" Judai asks.

"Maybe it's a new fashion statement." Kenzan speculates.

"I guess it could be." Judai supposes.

Manjyome slams his hands down on the table and shouts at the two. "Never mind my glasses! Now answer the question!" The two jump back and stutter incoherently.

"We haven't seen him today." Michael answers over his shoulder. Manjyome's eyes shift to Michael's large back and broad shoulders. "He went out before either of us woke up, and he didn't leave a note or tell us where he was going."

Manjyome nods and sits back down in his seat. "That's fine. I'll just have to pay him back later." Manjyome thinks, but for some reason, knowing he isn't around is a relief. Manjyome begins shoveling his food down his throat like the others. He only comes up for air or to flinch.

Judai, a boy who is notorious for his density, somehow manages to pick up on Manjyome's pain. "Manjyome-kun, are you alright?" He asks. In the next instant, there is a chopstick planted in his face.

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone while they're eating?" He retorts calmly. He claps his hands together over his empty plate and bowl and gives a slight bow, before setting off on his own.

When Manjyome is gone, Sho asks, "Did it seem like there was something up with Manjyome-kun?"

"It did?" Judai replies uncertainly. He massages his chin as he thinks about it.

"Think about it later big brother, or we'll be late again." Kenzan remarks as he points out the time.

"Not again!" Judai and Sho shout.

The three boys run out of the dining hall and charge up the hill for the main building. Michael lingers behind; in no particular hurry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Judai and the others attend classes all day long, but Ramirez never shows to any of them. As the day goes on, more and more people ask about him; including the teachers, but no one has seen him since yesterday. Judai and the others speculate, but no one can figure out why he wouldn't come to classes. "If he was sick, he shouldn't have been out of bed this morning." Sho remarks to the group while they make the return trip to the red hostel.

"I don't think he was sick." Michael contradicts.

"No?" Sho tries to think up another reason, but is at a loss for excuses.

Manjyome trails the group; listening to their conversation, but not actively joining in. He doesn't know why Ramirez hasn't shown his face all day, but he has a better idea as to why than the rest of the group.

Back at the red hostel, Sho and Kenzan follow Judai and Michael to their room. Manjyome, however, separates from the group to retire to his massive customized dorm room. As he unlocks the door, he overhears Judai inviting everyone over to Manjyome's room later to watch TV and eat snacks. Sho and Kenzan cheer. The vein in Manjyome's temple bulges out. "Hey, don't invite people over to my room without my permission!" Manjyome retaliates.

"Awww, but Manjyome-kun, why not? Your room is bigger than the dining hall." Judai argues.

"Yeah Manjyome-kun. Don't be stingy." Sho adds.

"That's irrelevant!" He retaliates. "It's my room, and if you want to come over, you have to ask me!" When the door swings open, Manjyome finds a large yellow envelope laying just inside the doorway. It isn't addressed or labeled. Judai and the others plead for Manjyome to let them come over, but he tunes them out, to give the envelope his full attention.

"What's that Manjyome-kun?" Judai asks curiously. He and Sho inch closer to try and sneak a peek. Without a word, Manjyome crushes the envelop and its contents in his shaking fist. "Manjyome-kun?" Manjyome storms off without explaining himself.

"Where's he going?" Sho asks. Judai shakes his head, and he calls out after Manjyome. Try as they might, none of them can get an answer from him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting on the grassy embankment beside the lake, Ramirez reclines against his backpack and gazes up into the huge blue sky. White clouds stretch and morph as they race across their endless blue backdrop. His eyes linger on the sight, but at the same time, his mind wanders. He thinks back to yesterday. It was here, at this same spot, where he faced Manjyome. "I'll let you in, on a little secret? I only got close to her, to hurt you." Or so he said at the time, but he knows it was a bald faced lie. "I only said that, to rile him up." Ramirez explains to himself. He runs a hand over his face while shaking his head. "So why do I feel, guilty, for saying it?" He asks in a low wheeze.

Ramirez brings his hand down, and it brushes his deck box beside him. His two uneven eyes glance at the box attached to his belt. His large watchful eye jitters uselessly in a futile attempt to focus on the box, while his small seemingly dead eye, holds its gaze over it. He turns away from the box, and once more, his contradictory eyes drift across the sky. "My words, are like you; nothing, but contradictions." He whispers coarsely into the sky. "I never meant, to use you... But, when I told him, that I did... I ended up using you, after all..."

Ramirez struggles to breath, even though he's in the open breeze, on an island surrounded with nothing but fresh air. Almost mechanically, he opens his bag one-handed, gathers one of his short needle like straws from the bushel, and pops the cap off the end. His gaze remains to the sky, while he lifts his choker up and inserts the needle tip into his throat. With the tube in his throat, his breathing stabilizes. He uses the tube to help him breath for a minute, before removing the needle and covering it with its safety cap once more. He pockets the used tube in a side pouch on his backpack, then places a piece of gauss under his choker.

Breathing more regularly, Ramirez's thoughts drift off once more. He finds himself at a place he has been several times throughout the day. He can't shake the memory from his head. Or, he doesn't want to shake the memory from his head. The planetarium is dark, but it's inviting. He laughs weakly at the idea of an inviting darkness. "The darkness is never inviting." He reminds himself. "It only felt that way, because _she_ was there, with me."

Even when he can't see things directly in front of him, Ramirez can see her clearly; her long slender legs, despite her being very short, her soft voluptuous breasts on her petite slender body, her smooth pale skin on this tropic island under the sun, her silky blond hair, and her dark brown eyes; strong and firm. Her unusual beauty is so mesmerizing that even when she is no longer around, Ramirez finds himself trapped in her spell. "She is a special girl." He admits. "I wish... If only, I could have held her, just once..." He thinks. "But, it'd never happen. Not her type." Ramirez knows full well, she is not the type to let him, or any guy, hold her like a doll. "Still..."

He remembers her soft voice. It's soothing, yet strong. It's a special voice, even though the words she says are nothing he hasn't heard before from a girl. Ramirez reminds himself, "That's right... She's just, an ordinary girl... A typical girl, with typical concerns... with extraordinary beauty. And I was fooled, into thinking she was special, inside and out." His eyes narrow at his own words. "No, I fooled myself, into believing, what I wanted... to believe."

Ramirez runs his hand over his face and head. His finger tips linger over his large eye. Staring through the gaps between his fingers, his large eye widens and his small eye narrows. "I don't have time, to waste chasing, ordinary girls..." He utters aloud in a cold dry rasp. "Even if..." His small lazy eye wavers.

"RAMIREZ!" Manjyome yells as he comes sliding down the hill beside the lake.

Ramirez tilts his head ever so slightly, and in a soft murmur, he asks, "What do _you,_ want?"

Even before his words have left his lips, Manjyome arms his duel disk. "You're despicable." Manjyome snarls through heavy breaths.

Ramirez's eyes drift to the sky once more. "Yeah, I know."

"Get on your feet bastard! This ends now!"

"It's a little soon, for a rematch, Manjyome Jun." Ramirez replies softly. "I haven't even perfected, this deck yet."

"I don't give a damn!" Manjyome shouts and holds his clenched fist and duel disk out; pointing directly at Ramirez. "No more games. No more rematches. This time, winner takes all!"

"Is that, how you want, to play it, Manjyome?" Ramirez finally rises. He takes his duel disk from his back pack and his deck from the grass. With his duel disk secured to his arm, and his deck shuffled and set in the disk, Ramirez arms his disk as well. "So be it." The two stare each other down on the embankment. "The loser of this duel, must stand before the entire school, and admit, that they, are unworthy."

"No." Manjyome flatly refuses. "The loser of this duel must leave Duel Academia!" Removing his glasses, Manjyome reveals his eyes; like a serpent's ready to strike. "And they can never return."

Ramirez watches Manjyome's expression. It's obvious that Manjyome is dead serious and dead set on sending Ramirez packing. "As you wish." Ramirez holds his fist and duel disk out; pointing directly at Manjyome. "But when you lose, Manjyome, you can never have contact, with anyone from DA, ever again."

Manjyome tears his opening hand from his duel disk. "I'm not going anywhere!" He declares boldly and slides his glasses back on..

"We'll see." Ramirez utters, as he also gathers his opening hand.

At that moment, Judai and the others arrive. The group slides down the hill, and they come to a stop at the sidelines between the two boys. "What is this all about?" Judai demands to know.

"This doesn't concern you." Ramirez replies.

"Stay out of the way!" Manjyome adds.

The duel disk orbs cycle, and it's decided that Ramirez will go first. Drawing an additional card, Ramirez states harshly, in a deep raspy croak, "Manjyome Jun, this will be more, than your send off..." He shouts out, "Your humiliation duel, begins, now!"

Ramirez sets a monster, as well as 2 s/t cards, and he ends his turn. His life points show behind him at 4000.

Manjyome draws. "Hell Soldier, attack position!" Manjyome declares, and the fierce soldier takes his side of the field. Ramirez's eyes both narrow at the sight of the monster. Manjyome follows his play with the spell card, Hell's Sacrificial Embrace. Ramirez's grimace hardens as he watches the gray naked corpses of several demon-horned women snake up from the ground beneath Manjyome's Hell Soldier. They climb the soldier's body and hold him tightly; each wearing a seductive demonic smile. The soldier suddenly begins to scream as his body smokes in their arms. They all laugh a shrill demonic cackle before vanishing, and the soldier explodes in a burst of boiling blood that washes over Manjyome and Ramirez. Both boys flinch, and their life points drop by 600 points each. Manjyome activates another spell, Hell Pact, resurrecting Hell Soldier from the graveyard, but at the cost of its effect. Once his monster has taken the field, Manjyome activates Hell's Ruthless Summoning. A massive fissure opens in the ground, allowing two more Hell Soldiers to emerge and take the field beside the third. The secondary effect of Hell's Sacrificial Embrace kicks in. A demonic dead woman appears behind each of the soldiers and holds them from behind. Their attacks and defenses rise by 200 points each, making each Hell Soldier 1400/1600.

"Hell Soldier, attack!" Manjyome demands. The first Hell Soldier charges forward, and his demonic supporter vanishes with a shrill cackle. The monsters blade comes crashing down on a human skull; held over the head of Ramirez's Giant Rat. Giant Rat pushes the sword away; forcing Hell Soldier to regroup with the others. Again, the gray skinned demonic supporter wraps Hell Soldier in her embrace. Manjyome's life points drop 50 points.

"You can't even, kill a rat right." Ramirez remarks while he scowls at Manjyome's monsters.

Manjyome sets a s/t card and ends his turn. His life points stand at 3350. Ramirez draws. He shifts his Giant Rat to attack position and orders its attack. The rat charges head first into one of the soldiers. As Hell Soldier's sword falls on Giant Rat, Giant Rat's teeth sink into Hell Soldier's throat. Both are destroyed. Ramirez searches his deck and special summons a monster in Giant Rat's place. A fat ugly troll appears. It's eyes stare listlessly in opposite directions while it slobbers on the itself.

"Prepare yourself, Manjyome." Ramirez states. "Chiron The Mage, attack position." The centurion mage appears beside the slobbering Man Thro' Tro'. Ramirez discards Ojamagic for Chiron to destroy Manjyome's set card. Hell Blast is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Ramirez grabs 3 Ojamas from his deck. He reveals their ripped, scribbled out card art to Manjyome, before adding them to his hand.

"Such shameful desecration of national treasures!" A shocked Ojama Black states.

"It's unforgivably heinous!" Ojama Green adds.

"Unforgivable!" Ojama Yellow agrees. "Big bother, you have to punish him for his treatment of such priceless artifacts!"

"Will you three shut up?" Manjyome hisses at the trio. The three wince and hide off to a side, where they form a huddle.

"Can we really still trust big brother, after what he did to us?" Ojama Green asks in a whisper.

"We put ourselves on the line for him, and even after what we did, big brother yells at us." Ojama Black points out. Ojama Yellow nods but withholds his verdict.

"I can still here you!" Manjyome growls under his breath. The three back off even further with false smiles, but he isn't interested in scolding them right now. He gives the duel his full attention.

Ramirez activates his set trap, Ultimate Offering. By paying 500 life points, he is able to summon Ojama Black. The card takes longer than usual to materialize, thanks to the horrendous condition of the card. When it finally does materialize, Ojama Black's spirit is sucked from the trio, to Ramirez's side of the field. Manjyome is as shocked as the other two Ojamas.

"No, this shouldn't be!" Ojama Green protests.

"Big brother!" Ojama Yellow calls urgently. "He shouldn't be able to call our spirits to his cards!" Manjyome looks harshly to Ramirez, as he sacrifices 500 more life points to put Ojama Green into play. Ojama Green's spirit is pulled to its mangled card on Ramirez's side of the field. With a third payment, Ojama Yellow is torn from Manjyome's side as well.

The three Ojamas look fearfully at the massive troll. One of his beady eyes drifts over the three, and his mouth gapes open in a retarded smile. "Me tro, funny men!" He declares. Ramirez points at Manjyome, and the troll grabs Ojama Green by the skull. With a sadistic depraved laugh, the troll hurls Ojama Green at Manjyome.

"Ahhhh! Big brother, forgive me!" He shouts out as he slams head first into Manjyome's stomach. Manjyome falls over, and his life points drop by 800 points. The massive stupid troll bobs up and down while clapping. Before Manjyome can recover from its first special attack, it grabs a second Ojama, Ojama Black, and sends him hurtling across the field.

"Big brother, I'm sorry!" Ojama Black cries out as he close lines his kneeling master. Manjyome falls on his back, and his life points dive another 800 points.

"MANJYOME!" Judai and the others cry out. Ojama Yellow follows his two brothers.

"Please big brother, don't hate us!" Ojama Yellow cries in mid flight. He strikes Manjyome, who is still lying sprawled out on the ground. Manjyome is rolled over by the attack.

"RAMIREZ!" Judai shouts. "How could you do that?"

Ramirez holds his hand out towards Judai. "You, were already warned. Don't get involved..." Ramirez looks at Judai, and his large useless eye bulges out; revealing the red veins around the edges. "Interfere, and I'll tear your arm, out of its socket." He breaths. Sho and Kenzan are openly horrified by his declaration. Ramirez turns his attention back to Manjyome. Their life points stand at 950 to 1900. "Your time at Duel Academia, is over, Manjyome Jun." Ramirez activates a continuous spell from his hand, causing a massive temple to appear behind him. "Turn end."

Manjyome rolls painfully to his knees, only to find himself under the shadow of the massive temple of Level Limit Area-B. All 4 monsters on the field are forced to their knees. But, despite the last turn, Manjyome's resolve hasn't wavered even a bit. He stands and pulls another card from his deck. He immediately activates the card, Pot of Greed. He draws 2 more cards. To his disdain, they aren't anything helpful. With his field filled with useless monsters, and his hand being equally useless, Manjyome activates Card Destruction to draw 2 new cards. He reveals one of his discarded cards as a trap called, Hell Idle. It allows him to draw 1 card for sending it to the graveyard, bringing Manjyome's hand size to 3. Ramirez discards 2 cards as well, to draw 2 new cards. He gives his new hand a curiously pleased smirk.

"Dammit!" Manjyome curses. His card may have backfired. All he has in hand is Ojamama, Force Back, and Hell Ring, and even with Hell Ring, he can't win. Ramirez will use Chiron's effect to destroy it, forcing him to activate it and kill himself. He needs to deal more damage. He curses himself for not activating Hell Blast. All he has now are options that depend on the order Ramirez plays his cards to force a draw, at best.

"It looks like you're, out of options, Manjyome." Ramirez states as he grins widely. "That's what you get, for trying to use, a Hell deck, against me!" Ramirez's breathing is erratic once more. "You don't know anything, about Hell, Manjyome Jun!" Ramirez states with an unusually sharp edge.

Manjyome does the only thing he can do with the three cards. He tributes his effectless Hell Soldier to put Ojamama into play. After taking the field, she is forced to bow to the massive temple and its idles. "Mama!" The three Ojamas cry out from Ramirez's Graveyard. "We're sorry mama!" Ojamama grits her teeth.

"It's okay, this time, boys." She replies without facing them. She struggles to stand, but can't defy the power of the temple. Manjyome watches her struggle, and it only enrages him more.

"It can't end like this." Manjyome breaths through his teeth. He sets his 2 traps, and ends his turn. "Please..." He pleads under his breath. "Please give me an opening. Let him make a mistake. Do something; anything..." Manjyome faces Ramirez once more. "To ensure this bastard doesn't win. I'll leave Duel Academia too, if it means getting him off the island!"

Ramirez isn't deterred by Manjyome's trembling fists or inaudible prayers to himself. He draws a card. Fanning out his hand, he has a Giant Trunade, Ojamandala, and a Threatening Roar. "All that's left, is to clear the backfield..." Ramirez thinks. "Then, activate Ojamandala, and launch the Ojamas for the win." His smirk widens. "It's finally over. Your luck, has run out." Ramirez tells himself.

"Manjyome Jun. You've been, an expectant disappointment, to the very end..." Ramirez tells Manjyome in his usual dry rasp. "This was meant, to be... Your humiliation duel. I was going, to defeat you, with the same cards, that denied me, of my victory." Ramirez gasps hard, but his grin remains wide. "But in the end, you humiliated yourself." He laughs at his own words. "Like a house of cards, you build your decks, on shaky foundations... It was inevitable, that it'd all, come crashing down, around you..." Ramirez laughs out loud.

Ramirez grasps one of his cards from his hand, and he activates it in his spell/trap zone.

"Duel disk force system shut down, initiate." With those words, the duel disks shut down, and the field clears.

"WHAT?" Ramirez shouts in furious disbelief. Turning to the sound of the voice, his large eye bulges out; threatening to leave its socket.

Asuka, Chronos, and James stand at the tree line. All three wear serious grimaces. Asuka leaves their side; walking in a purposeful straight line to Manjyome. "Tenjoin-kun?" Manjyome asks cautiously.

She holds her hand out to Manjyome. "The pictures." She demands in a shallow shaky voice.

"What's going on?" Judai and the others ask, but no one answers them. They look to Chronos for answers, but his face is grave. None of them has ever seen Chronos look so firm or terrifying. His tall lanky form and ice cold gaze are a frightening combination.

Manjyome hesitates, but eventually takes the crumpled envelope from his pocket and drops it in her hands. Asuka places one of her hands on top of his. He looks to her uncertainly. "And your glasses." She adds softly. Again Manjyome hesitates, but one look into her eyes, and he removes them.

The group gasps at the site of Manjyome's swollen eyes. "Manjyome-kun?" Judai asks in disbelief. Ramirez watches Asuka in an emotionless and unreadable stare.

"Let me see your face, boy." James demands. Manjyome faces him directly. "That'll do, boy." With James's approval, Manjyome slides his sun glasses on once more. Asuka returns to Chronos and James with the crumpled ball of paper. She hesitantly hands them over. With the papers in James's hands, he uncrumples them and examines the several large pieces of paper that came in the envelope. Chronos is shocked.

"Disgraceful!" He snaps. "How could a student do such a disgraceful thing to another student?" He asks rhetorically, and he shakes his head.

Ramirez doesn't move or ask any questions. He's smart enough to know, he's in enough trouble as it is, and anything he says or does could work against him. But, seeing her cooperating with them is too much for him to keep silent.

"I didn't figure you, to be, one of _those_, kinds of girls... You fooled me, twice." Ramirez states to Asuka.

"Shut up!" James demands. "You're in enough trouble."

Asuka avoids Ramirez's gaze, but meets him eye to eye momentarily to explain herself. "I'm sorry, but this has gone far enough."

James snaps his fingers at Ramirez. "You. Come with us." James demands. Ramirez manually retracts his duel disk, grabs his bag, and joins the two adults.

The group watches Ramirez walk around the lake, to the trail with the taller James and Chronos on his flanks. "What... What just happened?" Kenzan asks.

Sho turns to Asuka, who stands alone near the tree line. "What were those papers?" He asks. Asuka doesn't answer. She turns her head away, before walking off on her own.

"Asuka, wait!" Judai calls out, but she doesn't stop. Judai tries to catch up with her, but she takes off running into the woods. Judai immediately gives up his pursuit. "Asuka?"

"Big brother!" Kenzan shouts. Judai turns to find that Manjyome is also walking away. Judai calls to him as well, but he doesn't stop either.

"AHHH... What's going on around here!" Judai shouts into the blue sky.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the headmaster's office, Ramirez is forced to stand before the headmaster's desk, while he is questioned by James and Chronos. James slams the wrinkled papers down on the desk. "I shouldn't even have to tell you that taking photos like this is strictly prohibited." James starts as he leans over the desk. "Spreading vicious slander, starting fights with other students, ditching classes, and poisoning students... These are all grounds for disciplinary action, and all combined, more than enough to expel you."

James backs off as he takes a deep calming breath. "What do you have to say in your defense?" He asks. But, Ramirez remains silent. James slams his hands down on the desk once more, causing Chronos to jump. Again, Ramirez remains unmoved and doesn't make a sound. James leans over the headmaster's desk, meeting James face to face. "Say something dammit!" He demands. "Say something to at least try and justify your actions." Ramirez still doesn't respond. In a lower tone, James asks, "Do you have any idea how serious these charges are?" Ramirez's face remains devoid of emotion.

James leans back once more. "Do you really hate this boy so much, that you think you're justified in dragging an innocent girl into your petty school yard grudge? Because, you're not!"

"These charges are very serious. I'm disappointed and sickened by this display." Chronos states solemnly. "The actions of a gentleman, these most certainly are not."

James sighs and takes a seat in the headmaster's chair. Waving a hand at Ramirez, he asks, "Perhaps you could, at least, humor me with the details? A small incite into the method behind your madness, is all I ask. Or, shall I try my powers of deduction, and guess what events may, or may not have, transpired over the past two days?" James awaits an answer, but Ramirez defiantly protests with silence.

"You are a real piece of work, you know that?" James laughs incredulously. "Fine. Allow _me_, to tell _you_, what _I_ believe, took place." He holds a hand up and begins counting on his fingers. "Let's see. First, we have the evidence: Exhibit A, two black eyes. An eye witness first-hand account; seeing only one punch thrown, being yours, hitting a boy from behind. A very manly showing, no doubt. And then, the same witness's account of seeing you kick the boy while he was down, no less than three times." James taps his fingers as he designates a finger to each piece of evidence. He finally throws his hands up in the air like he doesn't care anymore. "You know, that's enough to hang you right there. I don't even need to know the rest of the story, do I?" James asks to an unresponsive Ramirez.

James shakes his head and turns to Chronos. "Professor De Mediz. Would you like to know what I think happened?" James asks.

"What?" Chronos asks curiously.

"I think, my boy got in a fight with your boy, over one of your girls. I think, my boy, being the world's biggest ASSHOLE..." James shouts directly at Ramirez, before returning to his previous tone to finish his story. "Was shot down by your lovely little tart..."

"Miss Tenjoin?" Chronos asks.

"Right. The lovely Miss Tenjoin." James corrects himself. "And, to spite your girl, who spurned my boy, and to take revenge on your boy, who is an item with your girl, my boy got together with some of your girls, to cook up a revenge plan, involving..." James holds out his hand to Ramirez once more and counts off each offense on a finger. "Tricking a trusting girl into a compromising situation, where the two would be seen going somewhere out of sight, alone: Making for an ideal photo op..." He taps his next finger. "Poisoning her to make her seem conveniently ill in a days time..." He taps his next finger. "Defaming her with misguiding pictures doctored with libel... He holds up his fourth finger. "And, distributing them to your boy, with a blackmail note..." James arises from his seat with the pictures in hand, and he throws them in Ramirez's face. "And all, to get back, at some boy for being an item with a girl who wants nothing to do, with him!" Ramirez's fist tightens, but he remains tight lipped.

"Pick them up." James demands. When Ramirez refuses to move, James gets up, collects the pictures off the floor, and shoves them in Ramirez's face. "Look at them!" James demands.

"Sir, please..." Chronos begs; trying to reason with James.

Holding the pictures in front of Ramirez's face, James points out notes scribbled in marker over the pictures. The first picture depicts Asuka kneeling over a toilet; obviously not in the best of health. James points out the note and red circle around her. "I wonder what this one says." James comments. "Why don't you tell him, professor? Tell him what it says."

Chronos hesitates, but eventually comes behind Ramirez to read the message. "Has been gaining weight lately... I wonder why?" The message points at her stomach and has a smiley face rolling its eyes at the end of it. James points at the next message. "After what she did yesterday, no wonder she's sick." James pulls the picture away to reveal the next photo. The picture depicts Asuka leading Ramirez into the Planetarium with a smile. James points at the note for Chronos to read. "Tenjoin's not so secret life: She spends all her time with boys, after all!" Chronos shakes his head with disgust. "Lies!" Chronos protests. "Outrageous lies!"

James pulls the pictures away from Ramirez's face and tosses them on the desk. "So you think that's funny, huh? Is that your idea of justice? A girl doesn't want anything to do with you, so you hook up with some of her enemies to set up some quality shots?" James examines the pictures. He animatedly looks them over from various angles and laughs an exaggerated fake laugh at each of them. "I like this one. Jailbait in her jammies and panties... What's this one say again, professor? Something like, 4 days late, and still wearing white?" James snickers at it once more.

Ramirez is no longer the rock he once was. His body trembles, and his eyes are narrow. "Oh, that pissing you off boy? Or is it the situation? If you have something to add, now's your chance." James comments. Again, Ramirez says nothing. James exhales with a contemptuous hiss. "Get out of my sight. You're under house arrest indefinitely, until we decide what we want to do with you." Ramirez turns on his heel and marches out of the headmaster's office silently.

"As disgusted as I am, I think you were a little hard on him. Don't you think?" Chronos asks.

James replies as he cocks his head back. "Frankly professor, no one really cares what you think!" He and Chronos meet eye to eye, and James's eyes flash black, causing Chronos's eyes go blank. "Now go sit in the corner you scary bastard. The sight of you disgusts me." Chronos does as he is ordered, like a scolded child. He curls up in the corner of the room in the fetal position and sulks. Lilica appears from behind the drapes.

James waves the photos at Lilica with a smile. "See. Do I know how to pick them, or do I know how to pick them?" He chuckles; tossing the pictures on the desk once more. Lilica sits on the desk beside him and examines each photo. "This kid is a total scumbag; the epitome of human trash. He'd do anything to get what he wants. Add on his little problems, and we barely need to break a sweat to get some good results."

"He is ruthless." Lilica agrees. "There was no mistake that he'd be one of our best choices. His hubris is dangerous. But still..." She looks over the photos of Asuka being sick in the bathroom, as well as photo of Asuka dressed to go to sleep. "I can read a few of these comments, and... It's so bad."

"It was enough to make even a strong willed girl like her cry." James agrees. "Are you really astonished he'd go so far as to ruin a young girls life to hurt that boy?" He asks. Lilica nods, and it sends James into a fit of hysterics.

"What's so funny?" She asks.

"That's because he wouldn't." James replies amidst his laughter.

"I don't understand."

James sits beside her on the desk and holds a finger up in front of his face. "Follow me around the room on this one. The boy, had nothing to do with the photos. He didn't even know about them."

"That can't be!" Lilica states.

"It can be, and it does be." James laughs. "The girl's a total idol here, so naturally, she has a mess of enemies. A few of those girls snapped these pics of her and made those notes of their own will." James smiles deviously and shakes his finger in front of Lilica's face. "Remember what I said yesterday: There are already more than enough instigators present on the island to give him that final push. Once they meet..." He watches her eyes widen. "I made sure they met."

"You had them slip the photos under his door?" Lilica asks.

"With a forged blackmail note. Of course, that wouldn't have been enough. I also made it conveniently simple for the girl, Miss Tenjoin, to bump into the girls who took the pics while they handed out their photos to anyone interested in their gossip." He snickers. "She wasn't happy with that at all."

"What did she do?" Lilica asks, as she is drawn in by his scheme.

"She did what any girl her age would do. She got pissed, she took the pictures, she yelled at the girls, the girls yelled back, Ramirez's name is mentioned, with my influence, of course..." James adds with a smile. "And she storms off none the wiser to the truth... And then, she cried." He laughs at the last part. "Insert, phase two: With the girl's mind racing, and her emotions clouding her judgement and pride, two authority figures happen upon her; a straight A student, crying her little eyes out as she marches down a path alone, and of course, one of the two authority figures asks..." James waves his hand to Lilica.

"What's wrong?" Lilica finishes with a look of realization.

James nods with a pleased expression. "And the trap is complete. Emotional girl not thinking clearly, lets her guard down, and is invited to unload some of her burdens on two faces of authority... And the boy, is none the wiser to the truth. In his eyes, she actively sought out an authority figure to snitch on the two boys for duking it out, old school." James snickers. "A damn good plan, flawlessly executed, if you ask me. These kids are easier to manipulate than Sims."

"Oh, but..." Lilica interrupts James's gloating. "He poisoned her? We watched him do it."

"It never happened." James replies. "If that crap he gave her was poison, he'd have been sick too."

"Then..." Lilica wonders aloud.

"The girl was just sick." He replies matter of factly. "That's all there is to it. Happy convenient coincidence. After seeing the photos, she must have thought the sickness was part of his plan. Her bad." James chuckles.

"He's going to get kicked off the island now, and all because he was set up."

"Like I said." James declares firmly. "I'll handle this one, personally." James stands up. "Never mind that now. It's going to start soon. We have two sacrificial offerings lined up." He looks seriously to Lilica. "Go keep an eye on the first one. I'll watch from here." Lilica agrees, and with a silent nod, she steps through the drapes and is gone.

With Lilica on her way to supervise, James sits back down at the headmaster's desk. He examines the photos once more. "Stupid little tart. Romping around with young men all over the island; what did you think was going to happen?" A noise from the corner draws James's attention. He looks to the corner, where Chronos is sucking his thumb and whimpering. "Oh, stop your blubbering. You're embarrassing yourself." James states, as his eyes flash black once more.

Chronos suddenly snaps to. He looks around; baffled. "What?"

James shrugs his shoulder and lies, "You just sat down and started crying. I don't want to pry into your personal life, professor, but if you need someone to talk to, I'm sure that hot nurse of your's would be more than willing to listen."

Chronos is shocked. "B, b, b... But why? Why would I do that?" He asks embarrassedly. James shrugs as he burns the pictures with a scented candle on the desk. "What's that?" He asks to draw the conversation from himself.

"Nothing important, professor." James retorts. His slight smile is shown eerily by the flickering orange flame. "Nothing important."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ramirez storms through the woods. He can't digest all that's happened. Asuka's betrayal, the lies, James's smug attitude, Manjyome's escape from his defeat, and now, he is certainly going to be sent home. Ramirez can't contain his frustrations anymore. He shouts out into the evening sky, but even yelling isn't enough. It only makes him feel sick to his stomach. His strength rapidly leaves his body, and he falters, landing on his butt.

Sitting alone in the woods, Ramirez fights back the sick feeling in his stomach, and the tears welling up in his eyes. "I can't believe... I can't believe..." He relives James's furious accusations. "Asuka told them, that I, poisoned her?" He asks himself. "I'm so stupid! I got caught... In my own lie..." He cries out. "I've never even seen, those photos." He hisses under his breath and clasps his head tightly. "But, I knew... I knew the type... I knew, she'd have enemies! Stupid!"

Ramirez runs his hands over his head repeatedly. "I can't believe, she fooled me. I'm good... at judging people... And I didn't, see this coming. Not from her!" He stares up at the moon hanging low in the dark blue sky.

"God dammit!" He curses. "I'm so stupid!" The massive yellow moon reflects brightly in his eyes. "I'm getting sent home..." He utters in a shaky fearful rasp. Again, he clutches his head. "It hurts! It hurts! It burns!" He cries between his arms. His breathing goes out of control, and he finds himself gasping erratically but not drawing in any oxygen. He frantically tears through his bag, but he can't control his hands. He finally tips the bag over and shakes the contents out. Everything comes pouring out. Ramirez grasps one of the needle like straws from the pile, and he pushes it into his throat. He sucks air through the tube.

It takes him several minutes to stabilize his breathing. When he has calmed down, he has stopped trembling. He still clutches his head with both of his arms, but he is silent. His uneven eyes stare vacantly through the spaces between his arms. "Tenjoin Asuka..." He states in an empty hiss. "I don't care anymore. You and that bastard... You two deserve, each other." Ramirez sees Manjyome's worried face again, and his large eye bulges. "Manjyome Jun... I'm done, on this island... But I'm not done, with you." His black duel disk radiates an intense black aura. Unaware, Ramirez clasps his hand over the disk and adjusts it on his arm. An ominous mist engulfs Ramirez's entire arm. He can't help but smile a twisted depraved grin. His hand brushes across something that draws his gaze through the mist. When he raises his hand, it comes up holding the plastic charge card he got when he arrived. Ramirez laughs weakly at the card. "Manjyome Jun." Ramirez's silver duel disk orb, the white plastic charge cards, his large watchful yet unseeing eye; all three reflect one another, and all three reflect the brilliant yellow moon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, Judai and the others sit to a meal in the Osiris Red dining hall. They speculate and wonder what will happen to Ramirez or why. "Manjyome and Asuka won't say anything about what happened." Sho reminds them.

CRASH! The group jumps at the sound of a window breaking. They quickly gather outside, where they find Manjyome's window broken. Manjyome comes storming out; looking furiously for the perpetrator. "Who did this?" He shouts at Judai and his group.

"Manjyome-kun..." Judai utters, pointing at a trail of blood leading into the forest. Manjyome has to take off his sun glasses to see it. Without hesitation, Manjyome and the others follow it.

The group emerges from the woods, to find Ramirez standing alone on a cliff. The waves crash below against the rock wall. The huge yellow full moon shines brightly over them. It seems so close that they could reach out and clasp it in their hands. Ramirez looks like a cornered animal at the edge of the cliff. His right arm gleams with shards of broken glass embedded in it. The blood trail leads to his arm that is still dripping.

Ramirez calls out in a throaty ghastly cry, "Man-jyome Juuun..." None of them can believe this is him. Ramirez's face is grotesquely contorted; The massive scar across the bridge of his nose, which is actually several smaller scars overlapping, turns upwards with his grin, like an additional smiling mouth. He is bent over with a slight hunch in his back, in the position of a primitive man. He laughs darkly in a heavy breath and stands erect. His large eye is open wide and has gone completely red, while his smaller eye is barely a narrow slit; focused solely on Manjyome. "Tonight, is the night..." He breaths. "That you die!" The moonlight shows a madman, and the crashing waves beneath them foretell a grim conclusion.

He holds out his duel disk and it glows with a soft dark light. Dark mist climbs over the cliff and spreads across the ground around all of them, until their feet and knees are obscured in a blanket of chilling black mist. "Manjyome..." Ramirez hisses. "In this game, one of us, will be killed, or both of us, will be killed. No draw - only loss..." Ramirez breaths harder. "If you try to run, you will fall, to your death. If you, refuse to duel, you'll fall... to your death."

Manjyome has no choice in the matter, but he sees a slim chance. "I don't have a duel disk." He states.

"Manjyome!" Judai shouts. When Manjyome turns his head, he sees Judai's duel disk soaring at him. He catches the disk and casts Judai a heated look.

"Thank your friend, Man-jyome." Ramirez hisses. "If he hadn't, have had it, I'd have made, _that girl_, bring one, and she'd play, in your stead..." His grin becomes an unreadable line. "You could have watched, that lying bitch, die first!" Ramirez's grin appears again, and widens to reveal his teeth. "Be happy, Manjyome. You get to die - tonight, for her sake... It's what, you've always dreamt of." He laughs even more grimly.

Manjyome arms his duel disk. Ramirez is pleased to see him ready. Unlike before, the duel disk orbs do not cycle. Rather, Ramirez pulls one card from the top of his deck without looking at it. "Pay the ferryman, Man-jyome... There won't be time, later." Ramirez clenches his teeth and hisses. "Spell speed, will determine initiative." Manjyome grabs his first card without looking. Both boys hold their cards out. Ramirez reveals his Beast Soul Swap, while Manjyome reveals Ojamama." Ramirez cackles in a dry croak. "How... unfortunate..." Both boys release their cards into the wind, and the cards are sucked over the cliff.

"MAMA!" The three Ojamas cry out.

"Don't disappoint me, boys." Ojamama's spirit replies, as her and her card vanish into the darkness.

Ramirez draws his opening hand out; oblivious to the three crying Ojamas who pledge their all to this fight. He is pleased with his opening hand, but despite it, he ends his turn after only playing a single card, Savage Mandrill in attack position.

Manjyome is shocked by his action, but he must seize this opportunity. He swiftly draws his opening hand and examines his cards. Everything he needs is there. Manjyome activates Graceful Charity, drawing 3 cards and discarding Ojamagic and Hell Idle. After retrieving the Ojamas, he draws an additional card. He follows with Fusion Sage to get a Polymerization from his deck. He fuses his 3 Ojamas into Ojama King, and activate the continuous spell, Spell Economics. Using Ojamandala without cost to revive his trio, he gives Ojama King a sorely needed stat boost with Ojama Muscle. All 3 Ojamas are destroyed, and Ojama King's attack rises to 3000. Manjyome shouts furiously that this will be the Ojama one turn kill, as he activates a second Ojamandala to revive the trio once more at no cost.

The three Ojamas growl at Ramirez. Manjyome equips Ojama Yellow with Hell Alliance to bring their attacks to 1600 each. Pointing at Ramirez, Manjyome orders Ojama King's attack.

Ramirez laughs at the attack as he watches Savage Mandrill decimated by the muscular Ojama King. Ramirez loses 1200 life points, but his life points drop by 2200 points. A massive green skinned ogre takes the field in place of the destroyed monster. Ramirez declares the appearance of the Forest Guard - Green Baboon. The massive ogre roars and raises his huge tree branch club over his head. The three Ojamas are shocked by the sudden appearance of the 2600 attack monster. Manjyome glances at the last card in his hand, before ending his turn.

Ramirez draws with an intense gaze. "Hell Alliance..." He scoffs. "Manjyome, I'll send you, and your trash, to hell..." His twisted grin becomes even more warped as his lips curl over, and Ramirez snarls at Ojama King. "Green Baboon, attack Ojama Yellow!"

Ojama Yellow defends himself fearfully, but he cannot match the massive ogre's brutal might. Ojama Yellow and Hell Alliance are destroyed. Ojama Green and Black call out to their fallen brother, as their attacks drop to 0. Manjyome loses 1000 life points.

As Manjyome's life points drop, he feels his leg fall into the mist as the ground gives way beneath him.

"The cliff is warped, by the darkness and hatred, in my heart. You'll fall, no matter what the outcome is!" Ramirez declares. His massive red eye pushes out of its socket and Ramirez's open mouthed grin pulls his jaw open as wide as it will go. He laughs at Manjyome miserably. The look on his face is one of miserable agony as much as unquenchable rage.

Manjyome erupts, "Why are you doing this? What is your problem with me?" Ramirez glares at Manjyome. His stretched skin pulls back tighter; maintaining his twisted smile, despite Ramirez's miserable hate filled eyes. "I never did anything to you!" Manjyome continues in protest fiercely. "I don't even know you! So why! Why have you come here with a grudge against me?"

"HOW DARE YOU, MANJYOME!" Ramirez yells. "How dare you try, to play the victim. You're no martyr! You're the embodiment, of everything... Everything I hate, IN THIS WORLD!" Ramirez's twisted face resembles a wolf's on its dying legs before its enemy. Ramirez draws several shallow breaths, as he fights to calm down enough to speak. "You're the tragic rich kid, so unfortunate, and so damned, to your miserable life, of luxury..." Ramirez gasps. "You don't know ANYTHING, about REAL pain!"

"And what gives you the right..." Manjyome retaliates. "Where do you get off playing the victim?"

To his words, Ramirez clutches his head. He digs his fingers into his scalp and he tears away a fleshy skull cap with his hair on it. Everyone's eyes widen at the sight. Ramirez stands silhouetted by the moon. In his left hand, he holds a short-haired wig. His nearly bald scalp is covered from the top to back with horrendous burn scars. He tips his head even more, while holding his firm gaze over Manjyome; revealing that the huge scared mass of flesh across his entire head also runs down the back of his head. Ramirez shouts, "This is where, _my father_, threw scolding water, on _me_! This, is _real pain_!"

Sho turns away and falls to his knees. He trembles in the mist. "Sho!" Judai and Kenzan shout. They kneel beside him.

"Big Brother?" Sho asks, but he can't manage another word. Michael remains dumbstruck by everything. The mist, Ramirez; it's all unreal to him. He turns away from Judai and the group, looking at Ramirez and Manjyome once more.

Ramirez continues, "This pain... It only compares, to the shame, of wearing a wig, made from the hair of others... for the rest, OF MY LIFE!" Manjyome swallows hard. Whatever righteousness and fight he had in him has been knocked out of him. Ramirez doesn't stop there. Dropping the fleshy wig into the mist, he seizes his collar and yanks down the neck of his shirt; ripping his shirt open to show a massive scar around his entire neck. He trembles violently, as he explains, "This, this... This is where, my brother's friends... This is where, they hung me, with an extension cord... and _dragged_ me... behind their bikes..." He tears his shirt away revealing scars everywhere. "THIS IS THE PAIN, OF A LIFETIME, OF BRUTALITY!" He screams into the night sky.

Manjyome and the others falter at the sight. Sho remains on his knees, unable to look, while Michael watches through empty eyes. He is untouched by the sight and unresponsive to anything going on around him.

Ramirez runs his free hand over the impressions left by gun shots. "For being in the wrong place..." Ramirez utters into the sky. He no longer faces Manjyome. His fingers follow the scars, like a sadistic game of connect the dots; finally stopping on a long fat scar over his heart. His miserable grin turns upside down. "From being attacked, at school... by people, who didn't like, the way I looked..." He cries out a hollow laugh. His eyes fall back on Manjyome, and he shouts furiously with tears streaming down his face, "THIS IS REAL PAIN, MANJYOME! I'VE BEEN TO HELL! You want... to play the victim, I'll make you, the victim!" The ground caves away at Manjyome's feet, and he falls through the mist. Only barely catching himself, Manjyome dangles over the rocks and ocean below.

"MANJYOME!" Judai shouts as he rushes to him. But, he too nearly falls through as well. He pushes himself to his knees, and through an opening in the mist, he sees the ground shifting. He pulls his hand away as it opens beside him and mends seamlessly. "MANJYOME!" Judai cries out in warning.

Manjyome leers fearfully at the crashing black waves beneath him. He grips the ground with his both hands and pulls himself up. He gasps hard in the mist, before trying to stand. As he rises, his body jerks to a stop. He catches a glimpse of his coat is being swallowed in the ground. With a fierce effort, Manjyome tears himself free at the cost of ripping his black jacket.

Ramirez breaths hard, as the tears stream from his unblinking eyes. The light of the moon shining over him casts bold shadows beneath his scars and raised features. In the moon light, he looks like a monster more than a boy.

"We didn't know!" Judai calls out to Ramirez. "We couldn't have!"

Ramirez tips his head with a strained jerk. Through his open mouthed frown, he orders Judai to shut up and swings his arm and hand at them. The ground tears up in pillars of broken earth, knocking the group back.

"We didn't know." Manjyome agrees in a low empty tone. Ramirez meets with his gaze again. Manjyome's black ringed eyes are firm and emotionless. He continues with unwavering resolve. "We couldn't have known. And it wouldn't have mattered if we did. Those injuries have nothing to do with me, or anyone here."

"No..." Ramirez hisses, and his frown inverts to a fierce scowling grin. "They have everything to do, with you, Manjyome."

Two uneven eyes, and not one sees what the others see. His large red blood shot eye can no longer focus on anything, while his small narrow eye, gazes unblinkingly into the dark sky. Both eyes should only see darkness, but he sees the day light clearly. He sees images flashing before him. "Yeah..." He sighs. "It has everything, to do, with you..." Ramirez explains, as he watches the memory play behind his uneven eyes.

A young Ramirez sprints down the streets and through alleys of the city, as he tries to escape a neighborhood gang. "That day..." He starts, in a soft raspy murmur. "It wasn't enough, to beat me. They wanted me dead... just for being, alive." The older Ramirez, standing beneath the moon light, smiles with depravity, as the young Ramirez hides in a mountain of trash halfway down a narrow alley.

"I remember the way, it felt. The grit, and the grime... The bites, of the rats, and the roaches, as they tried, to eat me, alive... It was there... hiding, in people's discarded filth... It was there, that I found... my first card."

The scarred teenage boy smiles wider into the sky. "I lost them." He laughs. "I managed to live, another day... I don't know why, but I kept it... the card." Ramirez's face cycles between a grin and a frown, as he remembers the painful time. The others cannot see the sights he has seen, but through his expression, they feel his feelings, as if they were there.

"A few days, later..." He continues to murmur. "I was looking down, the barrel, of a sawed off shotgun... And they shot me." His expression becomes blank. "It didn't fire?" He breaths in a shallow breath, and then he begins laughing softly. "They beat me, half to death; rupturing, my eye... but they didn't, kill me. I should, have died... I thought... The card, it saved me." Ramirez's narrow eye drifts in all directions, as he smiles and frowns; never closing his mouth. His raspy voice becomes fainter and dryer with each breath.

Smiling once more, Ramirez continues. "After surviving that, I began searching... Searching for more cards, people had thrown... away. I had to have more. It's all... It's all, I could think about. And, I found more." His depraved smile grows, and the confidence in his voice rises. "I found, _lots_ more. People discarded them, so readily." His gaze falls back on Manjyome. The life comes back to his voice. "I remember... seeing others, playing with, their expensive disks, while I... I reeked of trash, and was starving." He giggles uncontrollably as he runs his arm over his scarred scalp. "They would lose, with their fancy disks, and throw their cards away. And I... I would pick, them up..." He gestures with his hand; snatching at the air. "and keep them, for myself." His narrow eye widens, as he smiles at Manjyome. Manjyome watches cautiously. All he can do is stand still in the swirling mist, and pray the ground doesn't open and drop him on the rocks below.

"One day, I was challenged, by some snobby, little, rich kid, who was pissed, because he lost... And, he threw his cards, away..." Ramirez's voice returns to normal, but his twisted smile holds firm. "He caught me, picking up the cards, after he had walked away. He wanted them back." Ramirez states forcefully. "I wasn't going, to give them back, FOR ANYTHING!" Ramirez shouts. "They, WERE MINE! I, had salvaged them!" Ramirez breaths hard through his now clenched teeth. "So, I challenged him, for the cards."

Ramirez laughs through his teeth, and his eyes water into streams running into his mouth, which is twisted in a crooked smile. "I didn't even know, how to play... but I played him. That kid, he talked, so much trash, and all the big game, he could muster... But he, couldn't beat me." Ramirez laughs confidently. "A rich kid, with expensive cards, all the money, in the world, and _he_ couldn't, beat _me_, and my _trash_!"

"After that, I began challenging, more rich kids, for money, and for rare cards, that I could sell. I won _all_, of my fights, and I, was making _money_!" Ramirez gestures to himself repeatedly. "I was... _Me_! I was getting paid! I was eating..." Ramirez cries out in a miserably anguished howl. He utters to himself repeatedly as he runs his arm over his scalp. "I was eating... I was eating... I was eating meals, with my money, that I had earned..." He regains himself and glares coldly at Manjyome. "I was paying people, to use their showers... I was buying, new clothes... I didn't have to go home, anymore... I could just pay, some kid from school, to let me spend the night, at their place..."

He becomes more forceful, and the dark mist swirls around him like clawed hands grasping at his body but unable to keep hold of it. "I used these crap cards, to defeat duelists, and their expensive decks, of elitist cards, and I was _alive_!"

"I met up, with those guys, again... The ones, who tried to kill me, and they wanted, to kill me, again... But I lived." Ramirez states it boldly, pointing his thumb at himself. "I made a deal, with the devil... to make them money, and they let _me_, live... I had value, to them... So, they let _me_, keep on living, and make money, for them. I was able, to keep living, by paying them, most of my winnings... but I was able, to keep a little, to myself... to survive on."

Ramirez laughs and shakes his head. "But those, stupid bastards... They got, the idea, that_ they,_ didn't need _me_, anymore. They thought, it was sooo easy, to keep on winning..." Ramirez laughs even harder, until he is choking for air. His wild smile remains unbroken by the lack of oxygen. "So.." He resumes in a raspy tone as though he couldn't care less. "They beat me, and stole, my cards. Even my first card... My good luck charm, that saved me." Ramirez laughs wickedly. "Stupid bastards! Fools! They couldn't win. They couldn't play... Not, like me. They muscled, themselves, out of a free lunch. And they were so pissed, they burned, _all_, of _my_ cards." He shakes his head as he laughs. "But, it didn't matter. It wasn't the card, that saved my life. It, was _me_! I was the one, who was good, and was beating, the elites... even without, good cards." Ramirez's face returns to the most normal it has been. "My decks got stolen, and destroyed, over, and over, and it didn't mean, a god, damn, thing!" Ramirez pats his chest. "Because I, survived."

Judai and Kenzan remain on their knees beside Sho, who still refuses to look. Michael watches Ramirez silently, and Manjyome holds his position. With Ramirez's unstable state, the mist rises and falls unpredictably. At times, it reveals the shifting ground around Manjyome; as it bluffs to swallow him before retreating.

"I ran away, after that." Ramirez states in his usual dry rasp. "I got new cards, more money, a new home, and I ate well... ever since. I survived, by my own strength, and ability, to grift, and defeat, people who thought, _they,_ were better, than _me_. Their arrogance, was my gain. I decided, back then, that I would go pro, on my own skills, and ruthless, survival instinct... and I'd live the life, of luxury, that others, from where I was from, could only dream of." Ramirez clenches his fist. "I'm going to make enough money... to have _that_ place, torn down: every crack house, and gang hangout. I'll burn it... I'll burn it, to the ground... with them in it, if possible." He adds with a laugh. "I'm going, to have those bastards, who hurt me, and chased me, through the streets, like a wanted dog... And I'll, have them stamped out, in cold blood." Ramirez's grin returns; hard edged and malicious. "I've known rats, who'd kill, for a hit of crack. I'll pay them, truck loads of it, to kill those bastards, who took, MY LIFE!" Ramirez's shouts out, and the mist rises to their waists. His bulging red eye drips streams of blood, that fall into the darkness.

Ramirez raises his arm and duel disk to Manjyome. His huge green ogre breaths hot breaths over the two remaining Ojamas. "I knew you looong, before ever coming, here, Manjyome Jun." He states with a fierce grimace, like a snarling beast. "I watched you duel, on a big screen TV, in the middle, of the downtown, shopping district. I had just eaten, real well... for the first time, in long while... after beating, some rich punk, and I... I was on top of the world..." He opens and closes his fist at his side, while clenching his fist extended at Manjyome, even tighter. "I was going to shower, for the first time, in weeks, and there you were, on that big screen... The youngest Manjyome, crying, and feeling sorry for himself." Ramirez shakes his head. "I was so disgusted. I couldn't believe, some rich, snobby, brat, could cry, about being able, to live, a comfy, cushy life, at one, of the greatest places, in the world, in the eyes, of someone, like me... Oh, but the world, was captivated by you... They couldn't, get enough, of you." Ramirez staggers, as he gasps for breath. He squeezes his fists tighter. "They cried..." He states in spiting disgust. "With you... They felt, sooo bad, for you, that some of those assholes, would have sold, their own children..." Ramirez laughs incredulously. "Right there, and then... And all, to support, you, and make, you, feel better..." Ramirez's small eye narrows as he shakes his head. He can't grasp the situation. "Little Jun Manjyome, the poor little rich boy, who cries, when his feelings get hurt, by his older brothers..." Ramirez's antagonistic laughs turn to genuine crying, and tears fall down his face. "Where was, their compassion, when _my_ brother, tried to carve, _my_ organs out, to sell, to feed his habits? Where was, their compassion, when I buried, my few _true_ friends? Where was the justice, Manjyome?"

He points furiously at Manjyome. Tears fall down his cheek from his narrow eye, while tears of blood fall from his large stressed red eye. "_You_, are the embodiment, of EVERYTHING, I hate! You tragic martyr, who's never felt, _real pain_, a day, in his life. You've never felt, the hunger... Given the world, on a silver platter... never having, to struggle, for anything, and the world is crazy... Everyone, latches on to you, like the tragic hero, of the people... Your family hordes wealth, and their corporations, pay slave wages, carrying nothing, about the people, who have nothing! The people, in my old neighborhood, wallow in self pity, just like you, because they, are wronged, by people, just like your brothers. They blame, their poverty, and destitute, on people, like your brothers, while they destroy, themselves!" Ramirez trembles. "It's unforgivable. These weak people, all deserve to die, and all those people, _like you_, deserve to die! I've fought to live, and overcome them, _all_, on my own. _This_, is real power, Manjyome!"

Ramirez stands gasping under the moon, and Manjyome stands silently before him. Despite Ramirez's struggles, his suffering, and his declaration, only one of the boys cries. Manjyome's face is firm and unmoved. "Finished?" He asks callously. He holds his duel disk out at Ramirez. "We all have hardships: Regardless of how tragic or fortunate yours are..." Manjyome's eyes narrow coldly. "The ability to suffer and feel pain are not your's exclusively." Manjyome declares. "You claim to overcome so much, but you are nothing, but an envious hypocrite. You claim to hate people like my brothers, yet that's the life style you wish you could live and actively strive for now. You hate me..." Manjyome declares pointing to himself. "Because you can't be in my, or my brothers' shoes." Manjyome scoffs at Ramirez's story. "Poor Ramirez, the unfortunate tragic victim." Manjyome remarks antagonistically, and pointing at himself once more with determined eyes. "I'm here because of my own struggles! If I hadn't of struggled, you wouldn't have me here as your scapegoat to envy. If my brothers didn't struggle, they wouldn't have their business and fortune!" Manjyome throws his hand out as he dismisses Ramirez's sufferings. "Everyone here has suffered before coming here, and everyone here will suffer after leaving. Painful things happen: deal with it! For the one Ramirez crying and feeling bad for himself here; seeking vengeance on anyone he can push the blame on for his misfortune, there are hundreds of people who have suffered more, who aren't here crying about it!"

"BURN IN HELL, MANJYOME!" Ramirez hisses. He sets a single card and ends his turn.

Manjyome draws. He shifts his two smaller Ojamas to defense position. Then declares his attack. "Ojama King, destroy Forest Guard - Green Baboon!"

Ramirez activates the set trap card. At first, there is only a large standing continuous trap card, depicting black mist. The mist around Ramirez takes a card from the center of Ramirez's deck, and Ramirez slides it in his Graveyard. An instant later 5 enormous arrowhead like anchors come rocketing out of the standing trap card. The first tears through Ojama Kings throat and crashes into the ground behind Manjyome. The second tears through Ojama Kings right forearm. It too embeds itself in the earth beside Manjyome. A third tears through Ojama Kings left leg; dropping him to one knee. It also lands in the ground at Manjyome's side. The remaining 2 chains tear through Ojama Black and Ojama Green, nearly tearing them in half before embedding in the ground. Manjyome is shocked by the massive anchored chains.

"Bi... Br...th..." The Ojamas cry to Manjyome weakly, as their stats fall to 0/700. Ojama King's stats fall to 2100/2100. The massive Green Ogre groans at the weakened Ojama King. Manjyome looks scornfully to Ramirez who grins widely at the pain of Manjyome's monsters. Manjyome sets 1 card, and ends his turn.

Ramirez draws and waits. The clang of thick, heavy, iron chains shaking and crashing together fills the air. Manjyome searches all around, but can't find the source.

"Bro..." Ojama Green utters weakly. Manjyome looks to his impaled Ojama and notices that all of the chains hanging out of his monsters are being jerked on; causing them to rattle. Manjyome squints into the dark mist. A bright red triangular eye shines through the mist. Manjyome reals back, nearly falling again. He watches the mist as it is sucked down the hole in front of him. The details come into view, as it gets closer. A slender human shaped creature with six arms; three on each side, rises up the chains. The entire right side of its body is bound in heavy iron chains, with all three right arms bound to its right leg; forcing the creature to lean to its right. Its main left arm is crossed over its chest with its hand on its shoulder, and the arm is wrapped in chains and chained to its body. The chained right leg dangles uselessly with a massive anchor, as large as the creature, hanging from it. Its two extra left arms are wrapped around the chains extending above it; the chains embedded in his Ojamas. It rises one inch at a time, in a hand over hand fashion. Its eery movements mimic a medieval elevator as it rises and comes to a jerky stop on each floor, before continuing. Despite climbing up the cliff head first, its face is the most obscure part of it.

Manjyome leans back as the two massive slender arms rise high over his body and land beside Manjyome. Several more anchored chains fire into the sky and grip in the clouds. It climbs those chains, until its body has fully emerged, and its massive anchor hangs over the ground like a swaying guillotine. Its human like face is revealed to be a mask with its entire left side of its face being a huge downward facing curved horn, while its entire right side of its head above the small triangular eye is a curved horn pointing upwards. The creature's left leg is missing entirely. Ramirez marvels at the creature. "The Chained Beast, of the Asylum." He utters in awe. His face wavers between evil smiles and the verge of crying.

The creature's moans of anguish are muffled by the mask. It's stats rise from 0/0 to 2500/2500. With his newly summoned creature, Ramirez declares his attack on Ojama King. The six armed creature grips the chains over it in its two free hands, and it rocks itself until it truly is swaying like a guillotine. It releases over Ojama King, cutting the monster in half and plunging through the ground. It comes to a jerking stop by grabbing the chains in the Ojamas they squeal in anguish. Manjyome is hurt by the cries as well. His life points fall to 1700 points. Manjyome gasps as the creature rises over him once more. He terrified by the massive head, more than twice as large as him, rising before him. It's stats recalibrate to 1000/1000. Ramirez declares the attack of his Green Baboon. The beast smashes through Ojama Green; shattering a chain in the process. The beast clings to a single chain with stats of 500/500. Ramirez ends his turn.

Manjyome draws once more. He activates the newly drawn Pot of Greed. Then he follows it with Dark Factory of Mass Production to recover his Ojamas. Manjyome summons Ojama Yellow and activates the quickplay spell, Ojama Blitz to special summon Ojama Green. With the 3 Ojamas on his field, Manjyome activates his last card, Fair Advantage. For each non-effect monster he controls, Manjyome is allowed to draw 1 card. He draws 3 cards for his Ojama threesome. His eyes glimmer with hope at the sight of his new cards. "Ojama Delta Hurricane!" He declares. The chained anchor in Ojama Black holds firm as he joins his brothers in their special attack.

"This is for Mama!" Declares Ojama Yellow.

"And for hurting my brothers!" Cries Ojama Green.

Ojama Yellow and Ojama Green shout out their ultimate technique. "Ojama Delta Hurricane!"

Their special attack destroys all of Ramirez's monsters, but Ramirez only laughs at Manjyome's attempt. The three Ojamas are torn apart, as the chain in Ojama Black jerks him to the ground once more. He screams in pain. The Chained Beast of the Asylum holds firm, awaiting its time to ascend the chains once more. Manjyome scowls at the monster. "Shit!" Manjyome curses. He has no choice but to activate another card. "Ojama Break!" The 3 Ojamas turn into spheres of light and return to his deck. The final chain falls into the ocean below, along with the Chained Beast of the Asylum. Manjyome draws 3 cards and gains 1000 life points. His life points rise to 2700 against Ramirez's 1800, and he fans his hand out to reveal 4 cards against Ramirez's 4 cards. Ramirez is undeterred by the loss of his monster. Manjyome examines his new cards. Amidst his mess of cards, he may see the light. He sets two of his cards and ends his turn.

Ramirez draws. He activates the spell card, Gift From Hell. By revealing and discarding Ojamagic, Tenacious Badger, and Twinheaded Beast, he is able to draws 3 new cards, which he reveals to Manjyome. 1 card is Mystic Wok, the other is the trap, Hell's Idle, and the other is Manticore of Darkness. The trap is discarded as well, but its effect lets Ramirez draw a new card for it. He grabs his 3 Ojamas from his deck and pays 800 life points to special summon Tenacious Badger to his side of the field.

He immediately sends the Ojamas to the graveyard with another Gift From Hell, along a spell, Hell's Sacrificial Treasure. He draws 4 cards and reveals them to Manjyome. He smiles sadistically at the sight of his newly drawn cards. He is forced to discard Threatening Roar and another Hell's Idle, but he doesn't care. Nothing can rob him of his joyous draw. He uncaringly draws a new card for his discarded Hell's Idle. Again, his eyes widen,a nd his long grim grin curls up. Ramirez activates Mystic Wok, to wipe out Tenacious Badger; bring his life points to 2800. "Its time. It's time!" He declares eagerly. Breathing heavily, he activates the spell card, Alchemic Beast. He reveals Manticore of Darkness and Exarion Universe in his hand, and selects 4 beasts in his Graveyard; Twinheaded Beast, Savage Mandrill, and two of the three Ojamas. He laughs as the 6 cards vanish into a swirling mass behind Ramirez. The two Ojama spirits squeal as they are torn from Manjyome's deck and sucked into the swirling mass. Ramirez pays 2400 life points as well, dropping him to 400 life points. A massive shadow appears behind him.

Manjyome is awed by the monster's appearance. From the swirling mass, descends a mountainous beast that towers over Ramirez and the field. The 8-legged centurion rears up on its two pairs of back legs. The enlarged torso of Manticore of Darkness is fused to the horse's body and legs. The huge lion head now has two sets of animal horns. It's impossibly large and hairy wings open as billowing flames, and its scorpion tails coil at its end quarters. "Your humiliation, has not, yet, ended..." Ramirez breaths. A small cry draws Manjyome's gaze to the massive beast's chest. Ojama Black and Ojama Yellow's faces are stretched across the beast's chest like small pimples on the mass of muscle. Their skin and bodies is fused gruesomely into the creature. "Behold Manjyome, The Ultimate Beast - Hell Chimera!" The massive Beast Warrior roars into the night sky.

Ojama Yellow tries to plead to Manjyome, but his mouth is a fused piece of skin in the creature's chest. The monsters stats calculate at 4900/7000. "Not yet..." Ramirez breaths. "It's not enough." He activates Wild Nature's Release. The monster bursts into flames and roars fearsomely, shaking the trees around them. It's attack skyrockets to 11900/7000. Ramirez is overwhelmed by its immense power. He cries in awe and orders its killing strike. "Ultimate Beast - Hell Chimera, one turn kill!"

Manjyome, activates his set card, Hell Bell. A single bell falls from the sky and hits the ground with a ring. Then it explodes in a cloud of dust. "Hell Bell will end any phase of this turn, at the cost of two of the same phases on my turn." Manjyome explains. He sacrifices 2 of his future Battle Phases to ensure Ramirez has no Battle Phase this turn. The dust of the bell floats in front of Ramirez, creating a barrier of tiny shards of glass.

Ramirez doesn't care. He utters to Manjyome, "Hell Chimera, holds the effects, of all its components... No matter how, you stall, you will die." Manjyome contradicts him, stating that his monster will die at the end of this turn. "You think so?" Ramirez smiles wider. "Turn end." Just as Manjyome predicted, the monster goes insane; bucking and kicking with 2 pairs of legs at a time. The ground splinters and quakes at its feet. Ramirez takes one of his beasts from the spell/trap zone of his duel disk and sends it to the graveyard. Hell Chimera reacts. Manticore of Darkness's head turns down and bites the little Ojama Black pimple, popping it in his mouth. Ojama Yellow shrieks as the small blood splotch on Hell Chimera's body, where his brother once was. Hell Chimera regains control of itself, and it's defense drops 1000 points. "Hell Chimera will survive, as long, as it has, sacrifices!" Ramirez laughs while tears continue to fall down his cheeks.

Manjyome is horrified by this grotesque disgusting creature. Ojama Green weeps for his brother, even as his spirit reappears beside him. While intact, Ojama Blacks spirit is hollow; almost devoid of vitality. Ojama Green hugs him tight, but he can only stand in his arms and weep.

"You've become a monster." Manjyome states.

"No." Ramirez contradicts. "I've become, human." He leers miserably under the shadow of the massive fiery beast.

Manjyome draws. After examining his card, he turns his head away from Ramirez. "Trap card, open." He declares in a hollow voice. Hell Ring flips face-up. A massive spiked ring wraps around Hell Chimera's neck. Hell Chimera roars and grips the spiked collar as it bursts into flames. Manjyome explains. "Select 1 face-up monster on the field. Both players will take damage equal to the monsters attack."

"What, do you intend, to do, Manjyome? Die with me?" Ramirez asks in an empty hiss.

"No." Manjyome replies. "This is the hell created by your own hatred. Only you, sacrificed all hope of salvation." Manjyome reveals his spell from his hand, Ring of Defense. Ramirez's bleeding red eye bulges, at the site of the card. The flaming spiked ring drives its massive spikes inwards before exploding; sending flames raining down over all of them. Ramirez and his ultimate beast are consumed by the flames, while Manjyome is protected by the spinning Ring of Defense.

As the flames rain down over the duel field, the cliff tears in half and falls away. Ramirez and his ultimate beast fall with it. His screams vanishes into the crashing waves below. With Ramirez's loss, the black mist dissipates. Judai and Kenzan run to help Ramirez.

"Big brother! There's a way to the shore here!" Kenzan shouts.

Despite hearing the urgent shouting from the others, Manjyome doesn't move. He stands alone at the new cliff edge; looking down. For a brief instant, he sees Ramirez's in the black ocean as he is slammed into the canyon wall with the crashing surf, before being dragged into the ocean by the waves. Manjyome's face is empty as he watches. He has no intention of helping Judai and Kenzan.

----------------------------------------------------------

At the infirmary, Emi Ayukawa examines Ramirez, while Judai and the others wait to hear her report. James, however, doesn't need to a report to declare the boy's fate. "Between his injuries and all the rules he has broken, he's going to be sent home, indefinitely." James states. Judai and the others try to explain the situation to Chronos, but James dismisses it as their imagination. "It was a traumatic experience watching him fall from the cliff." James states. "While none of you should have been out there, it wasn't anyone's fault the cliff collapsed. You had no control over it."

"It's true!" Kenzan protests. "Manjyome! Tell them what happened."

"Yeah Manjyome!" Judai agrees. They try to get Manjyome to confess what really happened, but he doesn't say a thing. He simply remains at the back of the room, with his arms folded across his chest.

James dismisses their claims again. "Look, we've been over this. It was dark, and it happened very suddenly. I know you all must feel guilty, but you can't make up stories to try and explain it. It's not healthy."

"He's right." Miss Ayukawa agrees; turning her attention to them. "This isn't any of your faults." Judai and Kenzan try to protest once more, but James urges Chronos to control his students.

Chronos nods frantically. He demands the boys stop their non-sense and return to their rooms at once. "Whatever more that needs to be said can wait until tomorrow." With that, Chronos ushers them out of the infirmary. Manjyome turns and leaves of his own will.

Emi calls to them as they are forced out the doorway. "Please, if any of you feel the need to talk, don't hesitate to come to me. I'll be here."

With the kids all gone, Chronos turns to come back, but this time, James urges him to leave. "These kids are under my supervision, professor. I can manage without you for the evening."

"Oh?" Chronos breaths in surprise. With nothing more he can do, Chronos leaves as well.

James stays behind to talk with Emi Ayukawa. Looking over Ramirez, Emi explains, "Miraculously, his wounds are mostly superficial. I don't understand it. A fall like that should have killed him, but he is alive and almost unharmed. There are no broken bones, nor any apparent signs of head trauma. It's as though he was protected. Like... he was guarded by an angel."

"Perhaps, a devil." James quips. His comment draws her concerned glance. "Is that it?" James asks; ignoring her gaze.

"Well, yes, but no. I can't find anything else wrong with him, but he hasn't regained consciousness yet, and I haven't been able to wake him up."

"I doubt he'll regain consciousness anytime soon." James remarks. Again, his remark draws her concerned gaze. "Stress, and all that..." James adds, to turn her attention away. "If that's all, I'll leave him in your care for the night."

"Yes." Ayukawa agrees. James spares her a curious glance as he watches her rub Ramirez's scarred bald skull. "He's so scarred." She breaths.

"Practically a monster." James adds with a slight smirk.

"No." She retorts. "He's not a monster. He may look like this, but the only monsters are the ones who would do these kinds of things to a child."

"The way I understand it, his brother and their friends did most of the damage."

Ayukawa's eyes soften. "That's so terrible."

James finally leaves. As the door closes behind him, he states firmly to himself, "Yes. Children can be so cruel." He smiles at his own words and begins laughing out loud as he leaves Ramirez under Emi Ayukawa's care.

Chapter 6 - End

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes: Hopefully this chapter came out well. I really hauled ass to get it done in a timely manner, and I think it turned out well. The only notes I have for this chapter are on the Hell cards. They were rather hard to make, because they were meant to be intentionally weak, underpowered, or over costed, to mimic the real Hell cards. The TCG/English Hell cards are all named Chthonion or Inferno, but I chose to stick with Hell, as censorship pisses me off.

I also drew up a few quick rough sketches behind the ideas in 2 of my monster cards. Those card pics are linked in the card description below, and in the story as they appear. Sorry if they are unpolished and very unfinished, but I gave up drawing a lifetime ago, and only wanted the sketches to give an idea of what I was trying to convey.

EDIT: This site doesn't allow links to pics, unfortunately, so you'll have to ask me for the links if you want to see the pics. Sorry about that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Cards: These are my cards, minus a few cards that may be here to remind people of what they do (mostly in the event of anime only cards).

Hell's Sacrificial Embrace

Spell

Effect: Tribute 1 monster on your side of the field, to inflict damage to both players Life Points, by an amount equal to half the original ATK of the Tributed monster. After this card successfully resolves, as long as this card remains in your Graveyard, increase the ATK/DEF of all monsters on your side of the field with "Hell" in their names, by 200 points.

(Art: Six naked gray-skinned women with demon horns lounge on top of each other in a pile, holding a man's dried up corpse. Each smiles seductively, while the dead demon girl in the front licks her bloody nails.)

Hell Pact

Spell

Effect: Select 1 monster in your Graveyard with "Hell" in its name, and Special Summon it to your side of the field. Effects of the selected monster are negated for as long as it remains face-up on the field, and when the selected monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, it is removed from play instead.

Hell's Ruthless Summon

Quickplay Spell

Effect: You can only activate this card when a monster with an ATK of 1500 or less with "Hell" in its name is Special Summoned to your side of the field. Special Summon all copies of the Summoned monster from your hand or deck to your side of the field. When this card resolves, for each copy of the Summoned monster in your Graveyard, you take damage equal to the original ATK of the Summoned monster.

Hell Idle

Trap

Effect: This card can only be activated, when a card with "Hell" in its name on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Add the destroyed card(s) to your hand. When this card is sent to the Graveyard without being activated, draw 1 card from your deck.

Hell Bell

Quickplay Spell

Effect: This card can only be activated during your opponent's turn, select any of your opponent's Game Phases (Draw Phase, Standby Phase, Main Phase 1, Battle Phase, Main Phase 2, or Battle Phase), and skip them this turn. During your next 2 turns, you must skip all Phases you selected.

Ojamandala

Spell

Effect: This card can only be activated while you have an "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Green", and "Ojama Black" in your Graveyard. Pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon an "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Green", and "Ojama Black" from your Graveyard to your side of the field.

Magic Shard Excavation

Spell

Effect: Discard 2 cards from your hand to add 1 Spell Card to your hand from your Graveyard.

Ojamama

Light, Beast, LV 6, 1500/1500

Effect: When this card is summoned, destroy all cards on the field with "Ojama" in their names, other than this card. You can only have 1 "Ojamama" in play at a time. When this card battles with an opponent's monster, by removing 1 "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Black", or "Ojama Green" in your hand or Graveyard from play, skip the damage step. Afterwards, your opponent's monster is destroyed and removed from play. When this card destroys a monster with its effect, it may attack once more in a row. When this card attacks your opponent's Life Points directly, by removing 1 "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Black", or "Ojama Green" in your hand or Graveyard from play, increase the ATK of this card by 1000 points, for the damage step only. Only 1 of each of the above named cards may be removed from play by one of this card's effects per turn.

Ojama Blitz

Quickplay Spell

Effect: You can only activate this card when you Summon an "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Green", or "Ojama Black". Special Summon an "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Green", and "Ojama Black" from your hand, until you have 1 of each on your side of the field. Change all monsters on the field with "Ojama" in their names, to attack position. At the End Phase of this turn, all monsters on the field with "Ojama" in their names change to defense position.

Ojama Break

Quickplay Spell

Effect: Return 1 "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Green", and "Ojama Black" on your side of the field to your deck, and shuffle your deck. Increase your life points by 1000 points, and draw 3 cards from your deck.

Forest Guard - Green Baboon

Earth, Beast, LV 7, 2600/1800

Effect: When a Beast-Type monster on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you may pay 1000 life points to Special Summon this card from your hand or Graveyard.

Anchored Chains of the Beast

Continuous Trap

Effect: This card can only be activated by sending 1 "Chained Beast of the Asylum" from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard. Shuffle your Deck afterwards. As long as this card remains on the field, monsters with Chain Counters on them cannot attack or have their positions changed.

(Art: Similar to Shadow Spell, but each chain is lead by a massive arrowhead like anchor, and the background is a black mist.)

Chained Beast of the Asylum

Dark, Beast-Warrior, LV 9, x/x

Effect: When this card is sent to the Graveyard without being destroyed, put up to 5 Chain Counters on face-up monsters on your opponent's side of the field. Decrease the ATK/DEF of a monster with a Chain Counter on it by 300 points for each Chain Counter. During your Standby Phase, while this card is in your Graveyard, if there is at least 1 Chain Counter on the field, you can Special Summon this monster to your side of the field. The Original ATK and DEF of this card is equal to the number of Chain Counters on the field times 500. When this card destroys a monster with a Chain Counter on it as a result of battle, inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points, times the number of Chain Counters on the destroyed card.

Savage Mandrill

Fire, Beast, LV 4, 1400/1200

Effect: This card is unaffected by the effects of Trap Cards that do not target. When this card battles a monster, increase the ATK of this card by 400 points during the damage step only.

Tenacious Badger

Earth, Beast, LV 4, 1600/1800

Effect: When this card is sent from your hand, Deck, or field to the Graveyard, without being destroyed, you must select and activate 1 of the following effects:

Pay 800 Life Points, and Special Summon this card to your side of the field. Pay 800 Life Points, and add this card to your hand from your Graveyard.

Shuffle this card into your deck.

Alchemic Beast

Spell

Effect: Select Fusion Material Monsters in your hand, on your field, or in your Graveyard that are listed on a Beast or Beast-Warrior-Type Fusion Monster Card in your Fusion Deck. Pay an amount of Life Points equal to the sum of levels of the Fusion Material Monsters times 100 points, and send all selected Fusion Material Monster Cards on the field or in your hand to the Graveyard. Special Summon the Fusion Monster. This is treated as a Fusion Summon. At least 1 Fusion Material Monster used in this Fusion Summon, must be sent to the graveyard from your hand or your side of the field.

Fair Advantage

Spell

Effect: You cannot activate this card if you control an Effect Monster. Draw 1 card for each face-up Non-Effect Monster (excluding all Tokens).

Gift From Hell

Spell

Effect: Reveal and discard any number of cards from your hand. Then, draw the same number of cards you discarded, and reveal them. From the drawn cards, add the same number of each card type to your hand that you discarded, and the rest are sent to the graveyard.

Hell's Sacrificial Treasure

Equip Spell

Effect: This card can only be equipped to a monster on your side of the field. When this card is activated, put 1 Counter on this card, if the equipped monster's level is 5, 6, 7, or 8, or 2 Counter's on this card, if the equipped monster's level is 1, 2, 3, or 4. During each of your Standby Phases, remove 1 Counter from this card. During your Main Phase, when the equipped monster on your side of the field has no Counters on it, by Tributing the equipped monster, add 1 card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand, and shuffle your deck).

The Ultimate Beast - Hell Chimera

Fire, Beast-Warrior, LV 12, x/x

"Manticore of Darkness" + 2 or more Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Bird-Type monsters

Fusion/Effect: When this card is successfully Fusion Summoned, place 1 "Manticore of Darkness" used in the Fusion Summon of this monster into your Field Spell Zone. Also, select any number of Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Bird-Type monsters from your Graveyard that were used as Fusion Material Monsters in the Fusion Summon of this card, and equip them to this card as Equip Cards. The original ATK/DEF of this card is equal to the sum of original ATK/DEF stats of all Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Bird-Type monsters equipped to this card. This card gains the effects of all Beast, Beast-Warrior, and Bird-Type monsters equipped to this card. As long as "Manticore of Darkness" exists in your Field Spell Zone, when this card is destroyed and would be sent to the Graveyard, send 1 Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Bird-Type monster equipped to this card to the Graveyard, and this card is not sent to the Graveyard at this time. Also, when Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Bird-Type monsters equipped to this card would be destroyed by a card effect, send 1 Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Bird-Type monster equipped to this card to the Graveyard, to negate that card's effect, and destroy it.

Hell Ring

Trap

Effect: You can only activate this card while your Life Points are less than your opponent's. Select 1 face-up monster on the field. Inflict damage equal to the ATK of the selected monster to both players.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The American Duelists **

**Chapter 7 - Personal Hell**

A wave of black mist rolls over the cliff side, engulfing everyone and everything in its path. Ramirez and Manjyome shout at one another across the mist, but their voices don't carry. Every sound is distant and distorted. "What's going on?" Michael asks, but his voice, too, is distant. The rolling mist begins to crawl across the lawn; inch by inch, marching like countless fingers sharing a vast formless hand. "What is this?" He asks again, as the fingers of mist climb his legs and wrap around his waist, leaving him wading waist deep in the chilly black sea of mist.

Michael's gaze is drawn from the mist by the distant voices. Everything is hazy and blurs in and out of focus, but Michael is able to identify Manjyome, right before he plummets through the dark blanket. Judai rushes past Michael, in what appears to him as a lingering streak of colors. He also falls from view. Michael reaches his hand out to the after image of the boys, but his body feels tremendously sluggish. By the time he has raised his hand to the blur of colors where Judai vanished, Judai's head appears through the mist, and farther out, he sees Manjyome kneeling in the mist as well. Michael squeezes his eyes together and shakes his head. "This can't be. It's not real?" With his hand before his face, he opens and closes it. Each finger opens and closes just as he expected them to. While he feels sluggish, his hand appears to react normally, leaving only the question of everything else.

Again, his gaze drifts to the others. "But why? Why is everything else moving so slow?" Everything, besides him, seems to move in slow motion, and yet, the events that transpire before his eyes are rapid and rushed, like a movie that has been abridged with several minutes condensed into seconds, and then slowed down to prolong the newly shortened film reel.

Ramirez waves his hand at Michael and the others, sending a wave of upturned earth rolling towards him. "It's not real." Michael thinks, as he watches the rock and dirt pillars rise inches before him. The wave comes to an abrupt halt just before colliding with Michael. He blinks, and the upturned earth collapse beneath the mist. "What the hell..." Michael asks; running his hand over his face.

As he tries to make sense of all that is going on around him, the sky grows darker and darker. Slowly, Michael brings his hand away from his face, and from the mist to the dark night sky, his gaze rises until finally meeting with the massive bound figure of a man in chains who is hanging from the moon. The huge yellow moon pulsates and throbs, like a beating heart. From where the chains have pierced it, blood flows freely down the chain links. Michael cautiously watches the surreal sight. The beast struggles to free four of its six bound arms from its chain straight jacket, but it lacks the power to break free. It groans in a low muffled cry into the night. Michael is helpless but to watch, while the beast writhes in agony. "What?" He utters into the night air. "What do you want?"

The chained beast bellows once more. It's lone eye glimmers slightly behind its mask. Michael and the beast; their two eyes meet, and the mask splinters and cracks. Michael squints hard to see the eye through the cracking mask. Then, the realization dawns on him. "I know you?" He asks, only half certain. The monster's mask implodes into its eye. The shattered portion of mask exposes a massive red bulging eye filled with mask fragments. It drips blood over the field. When Michael tries to move, the beast falls in slow motion. Dragged down by its immense anchor, it passes only feet before him, and vanishes through the mist. From the hole in the mist, Michael watches it plummet into the black ocean below. It's shattered chains jangle and clank behind it; all, except one. Michael's eyes trace the slack unbroken chain, as the chained beast plunges into the darkness in slow motion. Michael waves the mist away from his legs, eventually kneeling into the mist and feeling for the chain. His hand eventually brushes across the slack chain, which slinks under his fingers one chain link at a time. He traces it through the mist until he has found the other end: The final chain link is embedded in his chest. Michael stands, holding the heavy iron protrusion. "This can't be!" He cries. The chain jingles ever so slightly.

Michael backs away from the hole in the mist, where the chained beast fell into the abyss. Try as he might, he can't get away from it. The chilling damp mist is everywhere. As Michael falters in retreat, he is splattered by massive drops of freezing rain. He holds himself; crossing his arms over the chain in his chest. When he pulls his hands away, he finds that his arms are red. Looking down, his entire body is red and steaming. Red drops continue to splatter over him. Michael leers up into the sky, and the immense moon above him has turned red and is bleeding over him with each pulse. "What the hell is going on?" He asks fearfully, as the chain in his chest rattles harder.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Michael? Hey Michael?"

Michael blinks, and he is sitting to breakfast at the Osiris Red hostel. Both Judai and Sho are staring at him, while Kenzan stuffs his face.

"Are you okay?" Judai asks.

"Yeah. You don't look so good." Sho agrees.

"No... I'm fine." Michael lies. He rubs his eyes and adds, "I'm just tired... A lot's happened."

Judai and Sho exchange a cautious glance, before Judai tells him, "We're going to class now."

Michael nods. "I'm coming." He slides his uneaten plate aside, and joins them. As the four boys walk to class, Michael falls behind. He seems preoccupied with something.

"Hey, big brother." Sho whispers to Judai. "Doesn't it seem like he's not... well?" Sho asks.

Judai nods. "Yeah."

"After what happened last night, who could blame him?" Kenzan asks.

"Should we tell him?" Sho asks.

Judai shakes his head. "He didn't even ask about it yesterday. As soon as we got back to the dorm room, he went to sleep without saying a word."

"Sounds like he doesn't want to know." Kenzan points out. "And it's not like we know what happened either."

Sho shakes his head. "But, we've seen things like that before, here."

Judai agrees. He recalls the abandoned dorm, his duel with a spirit beneath the hot spring, which may or may not have taken place, and his duel with Kagemaru and the 3 legendary demons, after defeating his otherworldly subordinates, including professor Daitokoji. The island is full of magic, and Ramirez was dragged into it by his pain and hatred. "It's not fair." Judai comments. The others can only nod to this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group attends classes as usual. Judai and the others explain what happened the previous night to Misawa. He is stunned by the news, but he quickly overcomes the initial surprise to analyze it cooly. "These kinds of things have happened here before." He states to the group, while still debating it with himself. While there is nothing any of them can do, the group decides to go see Ramirez after classes. At the very least, they can offer him their support. Misawa decides to join them, as well.

"What about Asuka-san?" Sho asks. The group looks uncertain of what to do. She hasn't been hanging out with them lately, and ever since yesterday, she has given them the cold shoulder.

"Maybe we should leave her be?" Kenzan thinks aloud.

Despite Kenzan's suggestion, Judai tries to talk to her at their first class together. She gives him the cold shoulder until Chronos reprimands him. After the class, Judai doubles his efforts, and he chases Asuka down in the hall. "Asuka, wait!" Judai pleads to her, as she walks away from him and the others who have fallen behind him.

She reluctantly pauses to hear the urgent news Judai has been trying to relay to her all day. "Talk." She demands coldly. With the time she is willing to spare him, Judai tells Asuka about everything he can remember from the night before. At first, she seems concerned, but her expression quickly turns cold and uninterested. When Judai invites her to come with them to see Ramirez, she refuses. Once again, she solemnly asks, "Please, let me be alone for awhile." The group can't do anything more beyond watch her walk off. As Michael watches her leaving, a strange feeling washes over him.

"She wants you to chase after her." A voice declares from the back of Michael's mind. "Why else would the girl let herself be stopped and then ask for distance, if not for a desire to be close to others?" Michael can't answer the voice. The voice continues. "Foolish boy. Why doesn't he pursue?" Michael watches Judai turn his back on Asuka, and he returns to his group. Michael can't keep silent, and he echos the voice.

"Why don't you go after her?" He asks. "She seems to want you to go after her." Judai looks baffled by Michael's abrupt outburst. He considers it for only a moment. Then, he gives Michael a slight smile, accompanied by his shaking head.

"It's better to give Asuka her space." Judai states definitively.

Again the voice speaks. "Fool! He's still... Such, a child..." The voice fades away, leaving only a low steady ringing, like a dull jingle, in Michael's ear.

The group heads to their next class. Kenzan finally states the obvious which they haven't acknowledged all day. "Manjyome hasn't come to classes."

The group falls silent again, until Judai reassures them with a smile, "He'll be alright. It's Manjyome, after all." He laughs, but the others aren't so easily convinced.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Manjyome stands alone at the bottom of the well, where weak cards are discarded carded. This is where he found Ojama Green and Ojama Black, as well as where he gathered the weak monsters he needed to defeat his brother to prevent him from seizing Duel Academia. Basked in the midday light from above, he scans over the small cavern. Manjyome sets to work searching. Checking every corner of the cave, under loose rocks, and even battling a hyperactive crab for a piece of paper that turns out to not be a Duel Monsters card at all, Manjyome's search comes up empty handed. Apparently, people have stopped dumping their weak cards here, and Ojamama's has not found its way to this place either. Removing his three Ojama cards from his deck, he holds them in the stream of light from above and apologizes silently, before ascending the rope ladder from the well. As he climbs the rope ladder, he promises, "I'll keep looking."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Amidst a small clearing at the edge of the woods, Asuka sits alone on a stone bench. She hangs her head, allowing her long sandy blonde hair to fall over her face. Her mind races, and her heart constricts in her chest. With a labored breath, she clenches her right hand over her heart, pressing her fingers into her breast. It hurts, but it isn't her fingers causing her pain, or she could and would remove them. Something else is causing her heart to hurt and making it hard for her to breath.

A sudden shaking from a nearby bush causes Asuka to jump to her feet. She quickly pulls her hand away from her chest and brushes her hair from her face and eyes. "Who's there?" She asks harshly.

The bushes shake again; this time, more violently. With an abrupt explosion of leaves, a tall figure leaps from the bushes; landing in front of the half standing and guarded Asuka. The figure of a tall broad shouldered young man slides to a stop with his back to her. His blue jacket beats at his heals in a vision of coolness torn straight out of a page of some bad ass bishonen manga. The figure turns dynamically on his heals, in a motion that causes Asuka to raise her arms in defense. Unexpectedly, the figure breaks into a little dance; wiggling his butt at Asuka with a not so intimidating battle cry of "TEN..." He spins and shoots Asuka a lame smile and thumbs up. "JOIN!"

Asuka exhales an exasperated sigh as she collapses on the stone seat once more. Fubuki chuckles lightly, still trying to act cool despite the whole image being shattered the instant he wiggled his butt in the air. His smile fades, as he notices Asuka run her hands over her face and through her hair. Fubuki drops his act to sit by her side. "You okay, lil sis?" He asks in genuine concern. Asuka shakes her head, but doesn't articulate her feelings. To this, Fubuki crosses his arms over his chest and shakes his head. "So, am I to guess what's wrong with my kid sister, as if she was a pouty child, or is she going to be adult enough to tell her older cooler big brother why her lovely vibrant light has become so dim?"

Asuka leers at him gravely through her hair. Fubuki falters backwards, and he laughs lamely to hide his momentary fright. Asuka sniffs and turns her head down from him. "Forget it." She replies.

Unexpectedly, Fubuki stands up and agrees. "Okay."

Asuka looks shocked as she watches her older brother walk away. His instant abandonment simmers her blood. "Big brother, you're the worst!" She shouts out.

To her words, Fubuki shoots her a delighted glance from over his shoulder. "That's more like you." He states happily. His face quickly turns down with guilt, as he adds, "But must you be so cruel to your older brother."

Asuka's face cycles through a dozen emotions before she finally lets her head fall into her lap. "Idiot." She states definitively. Fubuki only laughs guiltily at her comment. He takes a seat beside her once more.

"Now, are you ready to talk lil sis?"

Asuka rubs her face before saying anything. She lets her long hair obscure her eyes and face. "Big brother?" She asks cautiously. "I..." For such a confident, vibrant, and out spoken girl to hesitate and grapple for words, it is obvious to Fubuki how serious her worries are. She finally forces her words out. "I did something terrible!" They come out more forcefully than perhaps she intended, because she quickly tacks on, "I think..."

Fubuki nods. For once, he keeps all his comical silliness out of his actions, and he encourages her to go on, so he can grasp the situation. Asuka explains the situation between Ramirez and Manjyome, which she retells heatedly, showing no restraint in her personal feelings towards their early petty squabbling. "But..." Her demeanor quickly turns serious. "That's when things got out of control." She recounts the fight, followed by the harsh notes. She omits the illicit pictures taken out of context from her story. Then, she describes what Judai described to her; the tale of a dark shadow born of dark mist, that seized Ramirez's sanity by exploiting his hatred and suffering. At this point in her story, Asuka becomes choked up.

Fubuki rubs her back. "Go on." He encourages her.

Asuka finishes that he is now lying in the nurse's office, unconscious, and it is her fault to some degree. She admits her guilt in what has happened. "It's all because I snitched on them. I let my emotions get the best of me, and I couldn't keep quiet." She glances apologetically to Fubuki from through her hair, and she adds, "Had I not have told the Professor Chronos and the American Sponsor's Rep, maybe... Maybe it never would have happened!" She can imagine it in her head: If she hadn't of told on the two boys when she bumped into Chronos and James in the woods, maybe Ramirez and Manjyome would have found a way to resolve their differences. Maybe the two would have acknowledged each other's worth and suffering. If only it hadn't happened as it had, Ramirez wouldn't be hospitalized right now, and Manjyome wouldn't have been forced to deal Ramirez this harsh fate. She blames herself for him being injured now and Manjyome's guilt. She didn't know his tragedy would happen, and at the time it happened, even if she had known, she still doesn't know if she could have held back.

"My little sister, a snitch?" Fubuki laughs. This only makes Asuka feel worse, while simultaneously making her angry at herself for confiding in him. Fubuki states in a light hearted tone, "That's no sister I know. Who is this indecisive and guilt ridden girl?" He asks while searching the horizon with his hand to his brow. When he sees his comical routine not working, he lets himself be serious once more, and he puts his arm around his sister. He gives her a light shake to make sure he has her attention. "Hey! Remember when we were kids?" He asks vaguely. "There was this girl I knew then; a wonderful bright little girl." He adds. "Every time someone gave this wonderful little girl grief, or tried to make her feel inadequate, or anytime they tried to hurt others, this wonderful little girl would stand her ground, and she'd fight back. She'd fight to defend herself, to defend others... She didn't care, so long as people who hurt others for the sake of hurting others were put in their place. And the best thing about this little girl, was how clever she was. She always found a way to fight these kids, in a way where no one ever got hurt. She ended fights and agreements without turning the same malicious treatment back on those who were dishing it out." Fubuki laughs fondly. "She was the last person I knew who would ever take crap from a bully, or put up with two kids' non-sense, or tattle when she could handle the problem on her own."

Fubuki lifts Asuka's chin, and he wipes his kid sister's dry but wavering eyes. With a soft non-threatening smile, he tells her, "If you had to tell an adult about this, then it must have been so serious that nothing else would have been good enough. You know how I know this?" He asks rhetorically. To which, Asuka shakes her head only slightly. "I know, because that wonderful bright little girl I knew when I was a kid, has grown into a wonderful young woman, and her cleverness, her sense of justice, and her fairness, have all only become stronger over the years. Such a wonderful and strong willed young lady would never have tattled out of feelings of bitterness. She'd rather swallow her own hurt feelings and see justice done with her hands, than seize the instant gratitude of having someone else solve a problem she could handle on her own."

Asuka isn't certain if he is right, but his words are all the right ones. She feels the heavy burden and weight lift from her. Her heart no longer constricts in her chest. It feels like she can breath again, and the dark sky that has been hanging over her for the past few days, has cleared up to reveal a tranquil blue sky as vast and wondrous as the ocean. "Thank you... Big brother." She replies sincerely.

Fubuki nods and insists he is right and knows better. "I am Fubuki Tenjoin, and I tell no lies... to the ladies." He laughs. She can't help but smile and agree. The brother and sister Tenjoins share a laugh in the small peaceful clearing at the edge of the forest.

Once she is smiling again, Fubuki says, "Now, I'd like to discuss an urgent matter that has been burdening my heart." Asuka looks to him curiously. "It's about..." He hesitates and glances around them for spies, before continuing. "Our brother sister idol duo variety hour!" He remarks passionately. "It'll be splendid, spectacular, brilliant, wonderful!"

Asuka exhales a sigh, and she exclaims, "Really big brother, you had to kill the mood by being you."

He cries out into the forest. His voice echos across the campus. "Aw, lil sis, don't be like that!"

Asuka's voice rings across the forest and campus as well. "Don't _lil sis_ me!" She retorts firmly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Judai leads his usual group, plus Michael and Misawa, to the nurse's office. Everyone is a bit surprised to find the little American girl, Lilica sitting outside the nurse's office. At the site of their questioning faces, she quickly explains, "James called us all together earlier, and he told us that Ramirez had an accident." She quickly adds, "We were told we can't see him, because of his injuries, but... I thought I'd try and see him anyways. You know, to encourage him to recover?" She pumps her hands slightly, like a pom pom girl would.

"So we can't see him then?" Kenzan asks. Lilica shakes her head.

Unable to enter, the group talks with Lilica just outside the nurse's office. Lilica's lighthearted personality keeps the conversation rolling without any real focus or topic until Emi Ayukawa peeks out the door. "What's all the noise out here?" She inquires. After seeing the newly arrived group, she asks, "Oh, it's you. How are you four holding up?" She asks to Judai, Sho, Kenzan, and Michael, as she steps out of the office; letting the door shut behind her.

They all reply that they are fine in as few words as possible. None of them wants to talk about it, and even if they did, they don't want to go into details in front of Lilica. Miss Ayukawa seems to pick up on their feelings, and she updates them on Ramirez's status. "His physical injuries aren't too serious, but he has yet to gain consciousness." Her worry shows on her youthful and attractive face. "I can mend small injuries and injured spirits, but I don't have a cure, for anything like this."

"What's wrong with him, Miss nurse?" Lilica asks.

Emi shakes her head apologetically. "I'm afraid I don't know."

"You don't think it's brain damage, do you?" Lilica asks fearfully. The others share in her concern.

"Miss Ayukawa shakes her head again, but to dismiss the notion. "I don't believe it is. But, I don't have the facilities to be one hundred percent certain." After a momentary pause, she adds somberly, "He'll be sent back to the US to be admitted into a hospital."

Sho quickly asks, "What if, they can't help him?" Seeing her large soft eyes fall on him, he adds, "I mean... What if, his injuries aren't... the kind medicine can cure?" He asks lamely.

"Let's not worry about those kinds of things right now. In times like these, it's best to think positive thoughts. Even though he can't hear us, I'm certain he can feel our spirits." She glances towards the shut door, where the scarred boy lies motionless in a bed within. "If we are pessimistic, it won't do him any good. But, if we show him that we believe in him and want him to wake up, our feelings should reach him and give him strength."

"Do you really believe that?" Kenzan asks.

Emi Ayukawa nods. "I have to."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Since Emi won't let anyone see Ramirez, the group sets off. She encourages them to wish Ramirez well to help, once more, to speed his recovery.

"What now?" Sho asks.

"This is a set back-asaurus." Kenzan agrees.

Judai, the unofficial leader of the pack, shakes his head. "I don't know."

Kenzan points out, "There really wasn't anything we could do, even if we could have seen him."

"Michael?" Lilica asks, as she comes to a halt at the tail of the group. "Could you spare me a minute?"

Michael looks to the short petite girl, and then to the other three guys, who are as baffled as him. Turning back to the little girl, Michael answers, "Yeah, that's fine." He shrugs his neck and shoulders, sending the other three off on their way.

When the others are well out of earshot, Lilica comments, "It was a total freak accident, wasn't it?" Michael's gaze becomes more attentive. "I mean, what are the odds a cliff would break apart and fall into the ocean? It's so unexpected... I don't think anyone would have been able to foresee such a thing to prevent it."

Michael agrees; nodding his head slightly. Lilica continues to chatter about the accident, and Michael listens. He knows that the cliff didn't just collapse into the ocean. There was more to it; much more to it. "I overheard James and the nice nurse lady talking earlier, when I came to visit. The goofy professor too." Lilica explains. "I didn't hear everything. Only pieces. It sounded really serious, though." She finishes with an air of urgency.

Michael watches her cautious mannerisms. It isn't like her; or not like the her he's seen up until now. Then again, he has not been very observant of the others to this point. He could have easily misjudged her. "It's not that surprising she's concerned." Michael thinks. "Of course she's more than a carefree ditz."

Lilica continues to talk with his limited concentration. He is consumed in analysis of the tiny part Japanese American girl. "They were talking about Ramirez's injuries..."

"Is that so?" Michael asks; perhaps to cover his inattentiveness.

Lilica nods. "Yes. They mostly said the same things the pretty miss nurse lady told us a bit ago; about Ramirez being physically okay, but not being able to wake up. They said, it might be something wrong... with his mind." She gestures to her head with her hand.

Lilica's eyes flick up to Michael's cautiously, before glancing away. "Not only that, but that silly teacher seemed really worried too. He thought it might be smart to talk to the others who were with you that night, but James flatly refused. You know, he doesn't like that weird guy very much: James doesn't?" After mentioning their conversation, she waits silently, most likely for a response from Michael. When he doesn't urge her to tell more, go into greater detail, or make any other comment, she adds, "I think, something strange happened that night." Again, she watches Michael for a response.

Michael knows what really happened that night, but at the same time, he isn't certain of any of it. While he was there, none of it felt real to him. It was a surreal dream. From the silence, Lilica asks urgently, "What really happened between Ramirez and that boy?" Before Michael can process her question, she quickly blurts out, "I've heard rumors, but no one really knows what the deal is between them. Did that boy do something to Ramirez? Or did Ramirez do something to him? I've heard..." She pauses a moment, to weigh the decision of saying more. "I've even heard, that boy pushed Ramirez over the cliff."

Michael shakes his head. "No, the edge of the cliff did break away from the rest of the hill. You can see it for yourself."

"What about them?" Lilica asks, in reference to Ramirez and Manjyome.

"I think he was jealous of Manjyome." Michael explains. "Ramirez has lived a harsh life, and he's suffered a lot. Manjyome, by comparison, has always been rich and had a pretty fortunate life. I think Ramirez probably saw Manjyome's behavior and attitude like a slap in the face." As Michael says this, he thinks back on his own life. The memories are distant and distorted. The only parts of the recollections that aren't vague are his feelings from the time; which remain as passionate and intense as they were in his youth, as well as a subtle rattling in his ears, like a soft clanking. He adds, "Yeah, I think the way Manjyome lived his life, it was an insult to everything Ramirez went through in his lifetime."

Lilica is uncharacteristically silent. After the uncomfortable silence, she cautiously asks, "You haven't heard all the rumors, have you?" She asks.

Michael shakes his head. He isn't sure what rumors she is referring to, but he isn't in a circle where he'd hear or spread rumors. "No." He breaths.

"I've been hearing stories ever since we got here. People say this island is haunted." It's a strange topic, in Michael's opinion, but at the same time, it seems strangely appropriate. His mind conjures the image of a rolling dark mist. She continues, "Not just haunted, though. There have been strange occurrences: People have disappeared even!" She exclaims in a fearful excitement.

Michael isn't the type to fear ghosts or other paranormal things, yet standing outside in the approaching twilight, the air feels unnaturally chilly, and the hairs on his arms stand on end. "It's just rumors and stories." Michael assures her.

But, Lilica is not convinced. "No, I don't think they are just stories. There's evidence that people really have disappeared, and a lot of people have told me that they've seen strange things before." Again, Michael is reminded of the dark mist, and the slight clanking in his ears returns. "Truthfully..." Lilica explains. "I've been sneaking out after hours, to explore. I wanted to look into it myself: You know, have some fun?" She laughs slightly, but her expression is solemn. "Last night, I really did see something unusual." Michael's chest tightens. He doesn't know what she saw, or thinks she saw, but he knows something did happen last night. Lilica continues, "When I was in the woods, I saw a fire. It was near the cliff where James said Ramirez fell. And, that's not all." She becomes more forceful. "I heard an animal roar; like a lion, or something, and the fire was strange. It didn't burn very long before going out." She watches Michael's face for signs of the truth. "That fire had to have been huge. The sky over the forest was orange because of it, and for it to have suddenly went out..." Lilica shakes her head.

"There was no fire." Michael states. Lilica shoots him an incredulous look, but he explains, "That was the light from a duel monster: It was just a special effect from Ramirez's duel disk."

Lilica doesn't look convinced. "How could a duel disk make that much light or a noise that loud?" Lilica asks defiantly. "I was nowhere near the cliff, and I saw and heard it! Duel disks can't project that much light or a noise that loud."

"I don't know." Michael answers in a low slow tone. "I don't know."

For the second time, Lilica grips Michael's jacket sleeve in her hand, and she peers up at him with a soft sad expression. "Please. Tell me the truth." She pleads.

Michael looks away to escape her gaze. Just as the first time she did it, his chest feels tighter than usual, and his heart beats faster. He can't tell her what really happened. "It's too unreal to believe." He tells himself. "But, it's the kind of thing she seems to believe in," He thinks, as he tries to rationalize telling her. His heart is squeezed tighter. "I just want to tell her." He finally admits. Michael weighs the decision briefly. When he has made a decision, he gives his right arm a slight tug, to free his sleeve from her slender finger tips. "I was there," He admits. "But I honestly don't know what happened." Michael starts to explain. "Ramirez was... It was like he was insane; like he was possessed."

"It was like magic?" Lilica asks solemnly.

Michael gives her a curious glance over, and nods. "Yeah. It was like magic. The duel disks were doing things; making illusions and effects they can't normally make." Michael recalls the duel more clearly. He sees the massive fire winged centurion chimera lumbering over him, like a living sky scraper. And there were the Ojama monsters, which seemed to genuinely suffer before Michael's eyes. And, there was another monster; a black beast partially bound in a straight jacket of chains. His heart throbs. "The monsters even looked real."

"It's just like the rumors: This island is full of dark magic." She explains. "People are possessed and cursed by the dark magic, and some have disappeared because of it." Her small innocent eyes become smaller. "And now, Ramirez has been cursed too. That's why he can't wake up!"

It sounds stupid to Michael, but at the same time, he can't help but want to believe it. Either for the sake of rationalizing it in his own head, or for the sake of wanting to agree with Lilica. Thinking over the evidence to support her claims, he recalls that Ramirez, himself, stated the same thing. He told them all that this is a dark game created from his hatred and suffering. And for losing, he should have died, but instead, he has become catatonic. "It's a punishment?" Michael asks silently.

Lilica's worried face meets with Michael's. "If that's true, that Ramirez has been cursed by some dark magic on this island, then sending him away to a hospital won't help him." Her breath cuts out. "They knew? Those other boys knew!" She explains. Michael doesn't follow, until she elaborates. "That little boy, he asked the nurse lady, remember?"

Michael recalls what Sho asked Miss Ayukawa. "I mean... What if, his injuries aren't... the kind medicine can cure?" It really does seem that Sho, Judai, and the others knew.

"Of course they knew." Michael rationalizes. "This is their home, after all. If weird things were happening here, they'd have experienced them before."

"We have to do something!" Lilica states. Michael doesn't know what she thinks they can accomplish, but she is determined to do something. "There has to be a way to wake Ramirez up from this curse."

Michael isn't the optimist Lilica is, and he can't see how they can do anything for Ramirez. He still isn't ready to fully believe that what he saw was a result of magic. Almost the instant he has that thought, he hears the distant clanking in his ears again. He shakes it away, but not before seeing the image of Manjyome standing in the mist. "Manjyome is the key." Michael declares definitively. "Ramirez hated Manjyome, and he wanted to prove his superiority, while also proving that Manjyome is unworthy."

Lilica is puzzled and speechless for a minute. When she recovers, she agrees, and she adds, "He tried to get even with him using a duel, so..." Through her exaggerated actions, Michael watches the wheels in Lilica's head working overtime. "What if we can get Manjyome to duel again... like, a play duel? And, we could stage it for Ramirez to see. Maybe that'll be enough?"

Lilica's idea almost makes sense. "But..." Michael states, "Manjyome would have to lose."

"Maybe not." Lilica replies. "Maybe just being there while Manjyome duels will be enough. Even if he wakes up still angry with Manjyome, it'll be enough to bring him back from the curse." She thinks it through. "It would be better if Manjyome was beaten, but if Manjyome wins, doesn't it prove that Manjyome is not unworthy?"

"Only if his opponent is good." Michael replies. He can't imagine Kyle or Ash dueling Manjyome to try and break a curse on a catatonic Ramirez.

"One of us will have to do it." Lilica states. She doesn't even have to think about it, and she declares, "I think you should do it. Ramirez... He seems the type to not see most women as his equal. That's the impression that I got from him."

Michael has seen Manjyome duel several times, and he is unpredictable. A lot of his decks would break the combos his decks use. "It'll never work." He thinks.

Lilica insists, "We have to try, even if it doesn't work. You saw it with your own eyes. It's exactly what the rumors have described." She doubles her efforts. "We can't go to James or the nurse lady. If we told them that we think Ramirez has been cursed, they wouldn't believe it. And once he's off the island, there's no telling what will become of him." Lilica fearfully adds, "What if doctors can't help him? What if only magic can undo the curse, or whatever it is?"

"Manjyome will never agree to it." Michael states.

"Leave that to me." Lilica states. "We'll do it tonight, out of sight of the school building. All you need to do is get Ramirez, and bring him to the location. I saw some wheel chairs in the nurse's office, when the door opened. And if we do it late after hours, the Miss nurse lady should be asleep already: She's a teacher and head of the girl's dorm, too, so she can't watch over Ramirez all night."

Michael partially wants to refuse. It all sounds so insane, but looking into Lilica's soft sad face, he can't manage to say no. "I'll bring Ramirez to the grassy embankment beside the pond, where Ramirez and Manjyome dueled before. Manjyome will know the place. We'll do it at midnight."

"Alright!" She agrees excitedly. Before setting off, Lilica clasps Michael's hand between hers. "Thank you, Michael." With a final soft smile, she runs off to see their plan realized.

Michael's stomach turns over as he watches the tiny girl go. He feels like he's about to commit a crime he knows he can't get away with. After taking a deep breath, he decides, "I have to work on my deck, while I still have time." The sun is still overhead, but in a few hours, it'll set. Michael draws his hand over his three deck boxes attached to his belt. Passing over the first box, he touches the last two. He has two decks left, but they are only a half deck each. He must switch them around and mix them up to use either in a duel. They are each their own strategy, but they share many of the same cards, and he doesn't have enough to have them separated. "I have my debit card." He thinks, but he already knows, there aren't any new cards that can really help his decks. "They're at their limits, with me. I'll have to play smart, to compensate, and hope..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Manjyome sits alone in his massive customized room. He stares vacantly at the large screen TV, even though it isn't on. The silence and stillness of the room is broken by a knock at his door. Manjyome turns an eye to the door, but he doesn't get up. A second knock comes, and a girl's voice follows, asking his name. Manjyome's heart races. "Tenjoin-kun?" He asks hopefully. Without a moment's hesitation, Manjyome hops to his feet and runs to answer his door.

To his disappointment, his female visitor isn't Asuka, but rather, the small part Japanese American girl. "My name is Lilica Ross. Sorry to intrude, but may I come in?" She asks politely. Manjyome steps aside to let her pass. Once inside, she turns on her heel in mid step, so that Manjyome is backed against his own door. She doesn't even give him a minute to process her arrival, and she immediately begins to explain the situation, Ramirez's state, and the plan Michael and she came up with. Despite her ambush tactic, Manjyome isn't swayed by her arguments. With some quick thinking, she states, "You've lived on this island longer than Michael or me. You should know all about the rumors and strange happenings here. There is a dark magic on this island, and surely, you've seen it!"

Manjyome knows what she is talking about. He's seen his fair share of strange occurrences on this island, and last night was no different. Again, she encourages him to do this duel for the sake of helping Ramirez. Manjyome doesn't want to help Ramirez, though. Despite feeling some guilt, he still can't forgive Ramirez for the dirty tactics he used on Asuka.

Lilica pleads, stating there is no one else who can do this, or she would have one of his friends do it. The situation changes at the mention of his friends. Manjyome imagines Judai looking down on him, as he fights to save Ramirez, while a disappointed Asuka stands on the sidelines and shakes her head. "I never thought you'd sink so low, Manjyome-kun. What happened to the pride of Manjyome Thunder?" She asks. Even though he hates Ramirez, and even though Ramirez tried to damage Asuka's reputation, Asuka would never turn her back on him or anyone, even if the chance they can help is only slim.

"Fine." Manjyome agrees without explanation. Lilica seems dumbstruck for a moment, and all of the arguments she was gathering up seem to flutter out of her head. Manjyome firmly declares, "I won't pull any punches."

Recovering from the unexpectedly swift success, Lilica replies gratefully, "You won't have to. Michael will do his best to win." She adds, "I believe in him." She tells Manjyome to come to the grassy embankment near the pond, at midnight. There is no need for her to explain the location in any more detail. Manjyome's eyes show that he knows the place Michael meant, despite her vague directions. "We'll start at Midnight, so we can sneak Ramirez out." Manjyome nods in agreement. Lilica thanks him sincerely, before letting herself out.

After she has left, Manjyome sinks on his couch once more. Staring through the still TV screen, he thinks about what he must do. Manjyome recalls the duels he had with Ramirez and how his Ojamas suffered for him. The recollections of torture and abuse remind Manjyome of his own mistreatment of the Ojamas. "But it was different?" He thinks uncertainly, as he catalogues his torment of the trio. It's a history of minor abuse and neglect that started long before Ramirez ever came into the picture. Manjyome worries his treatment is as bad as Ramirez's to them, even though he never meant for it to be. Again, he recalls the final duel he had with Ramirez. The heavy arrow head like anchors pierce the three Ojamas, and the chains hang from their small torsos, followed by Hell Chimera's assimilation of Ojama Yellow and Ojama Black, and before either of those events, the loss of Ojamama as an entrance fee to a forced duel to the death; each act of brutality was deliberate and unforgivable. Manjyome doesn't wish for them to suffer anymore for his sake.

Manjyome pulls the three cards from his jacket pocket. None of the Ojama spirits has appeared before him since the duel. The last he saw of them was the broken spirit of Ojama Black, as Ojama Yellow remained fused to the beastly abomination while Manjyome set it ablaze for his victory. "Am I unworthy of their support?" He asks to their absence. With a heavy heart, Manjyome stands, and he walks to his bed side desk where he gathers his three Ojama cards and all of their support from his Ojama-Hell deck. With a final look at the three, he cautiously sets them in his desk drawer. "I'm sorry." He apologizes with a deep bow. His eyes drift to a lone deck in the drawer, which he takes it out, before closing the drawer and locking it. He examines the deck before pocketing it. All that remains unresolved, is what to do with the remaining cards of his Ojama-Hell hybrid deck. He hesitates on the question, and with reluctance, he returns them to a jacket pocket.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilica returns to the headmaster's office, where James sits comfortably in the headmaster's desk. "It was a B performance, at best." He states to her arrival; accompanied by a smirk. "And the story was riddled with plot holes."

Lilica smiles and giggles. "You could cut me a little slack. I've never acted before, and I'm not a very good liar."

"I took that into consideration," James replies sincerely, "Which are the only reasons why you didn't score Cs across the board."

"Thanks for the consideration." Lilica jokes.

James laughs slightly before stating, "Enough clowning around. Fill me in on the smaller details."

Lilica admits that Manjyome isn't exactly eaten up by guilt, but he is a little guilty. She thinks he is more concerned with other's opinions of him, than for Ramirez. She laughs a little and points out, "You almost ruined it by making him hate Ramirez so much."

James shrugs his shoulders. "I wash my hands of the pettiness of man."

"How do you get to dismiss your mistakes and shortcomings without taking responsibility?" Lilica asks with a wide smile.

He waves her claim out the window. "It's because I don't make mistakes, and my only shortcomings are the people who work under me." He reiterates, "It's the rats that are at fault, for being unpredictable. I can hardly be faulted that some rats don't desire the cheese at the end of the maze."

"You're so arrogant." She jokes.

"So I've been told." With another short smile, he asks about Michael.

Lilica returns his smile. "Michael is just a nice guy." She explains. "Plus, he's not the type who can say no to a pretty girl in distress."

"Now who's being arrogant?" He quips. To which, Lilica sticks her tongue out at him in response. Jokes aside, James tells Lilica to attend the game and give a good show. "Your performance isn't over yet."

Lilica nods. "And you?"

"I'll hang back and watch from here." She agrees and sets off. Before leaving the room, James gives her a serious warning. "Hey, be careful not to be sucked into the game. There's nothing more dangerous than a wounded animal."

Lilica's usually cheery smiling face falls still. It's a seriousness unlike what she showed Michael. "I know." She agrees.

As she leaves the main building, Lilica spies the three American girls in their yellow uniforms. She stops to watch Hannah joking with Jessica. Jessica is obviously uncomfortable, or so her beat red face and forced giggles would lead everyone to believe. Annette doesn't watch their antics though. Her lovely cold eyes are locked on Lilica, who should have been able to go by unnoticed at such a distance. Lilica shivers. "I just got a chill." She exclaims to herself, before quickly jogging off to the girl's dorm to rest.

After leaving, Hannah asks Annette what she was up to. Hannah scans the vacant place that holds her gaze. Annette doesn't reply. With a shrug, Hannah lets it go, and she escorts Annette along with her finger tips on the small of her tiny back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Midnight is close at hand, and Manjyome lies still on his bed; waiting for the time to arrive. After another glance at the clock face, he decides to take his departure. He dresses beside the desk where he locked the Ojama cards. He spares the desk a moment's glance, before taking his leave. Outside, Manjyome makes a slight diversion to a garbage can outside the Osiris Red dining hall. He reaches into his jacket pocket, and his hand emerges holding the remnants of his Ojama Hell deck. He fans the Hell cards out in his hand. This is the deck he started using long ago on his journey to greatness. He was an elite Obelisk Blue duelist when he last used this deck; that was, until Ramirez came along. Manjyome's eyes narrow at the thought that Ramirez backed him into falling back on this deck. He unceremoniously throws them in the trash can. As he walks away from the abandoned cards, he utters, "I will not be misguided by the darkness again."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael awaits on the embankment where Ramirez stood only a day earlier. Ramirez's limp body sits in a wheelchair on the sidelines. Lilica arrives, and is horrified by the site of the boy. Despite a knit cap being placed over his head by Miss Ayukawa, Lilica can see the burn tissue all around the back of his head. His right arm has been bandaged, and the numerous wounds she has heard about from James are hidden away beneath the school gym suit he has been dressed in. She waits behind Ramirez. "It'll be alright. They're going to save you." Lilica remarks audibly to Ramirez, so that Michael can hear her.

"I really believe that this duel will be enough to bring him back." Lilica tells Michael. Despite not knowing if winning or losing is the best course of action, Michael is under tremendous pressure to perform with his inferior deck. What he didn't tell Lilica is that Ramirez didn't exactly respect him or acknowledge him as being worthy. If Lilica's plan is going to be realized, he must prove his worth here, and he must do it with a deck he knows is flawed.

Manjyome arrives; sliding down the hillside, and coming to a stop where he stood when he faced Ramirez twice before. They square off like a spaghetti western showdown at high noon, only they are basked in the brilliant light of the massive yellow full moon. They begin the duel without exchanging a single word. Their duel disks begin to cycle to choose who will take the initiative.

Standing behind Ramirez's wheelchair, Lilica tells him, "Look. It's starting. Can't you see it?" He shows no response, but it is enough of a show to keep the boys focused and motivated.

Michael draws; first to start the duel. He examines his hand in detail, before committing on a strategy. The Unhappy Girl silently takes the field in attack position. The emaciated girl with brilliant orange hair and a tattered blue dress is given no introduction by Michael, but Manjyome recognizes the monster, nonetheless. She glances through her lovely yet unkept hair with a sad despondent gaze. Then, Michael activates Graceful Charity. He examines the 3 newly drawn cards as carefully as his opening hand. As he comes to a conclusion, he sends 2 cards to the Graveyard. Unsatisfied by his new options, Michael activates the continuous spell, The Stage Performer's Prop Chest. Manjyome watches as Michael shuffles 2 cards from his hand into his deck, then draws 2 new cards.

After the change up, Michael seems satisfied with his hand. He slides a spell card into his duel disk's spell and trap card zone. "Summoning Circle LV2." He announces to Manjyome. "By its effect, I can cycle any level 2 or lower Magic User-type monster in my graveyard to my deck, from my deck to my hand, or from my hand to my field, at a cost of 800 life points per effect use."

Michael uses it's effect twice, to special summon White Magician Pikeru and Black Magician Curran from his hand. His life points drop to 3200, and then to 2400. The two adorable magical girls appear, and kneel beside The Unhappy Girl. They quickly exchange uncharacteristically vicious glances, before turning their heads away from each other with a soft "hmph." Setting his final card, Michael ends his turn. His life points appear behind him at 2400.

Manjyome draws. He immediately activates Reinforcement of the Army to retrieve Don Zaloog from his deck, and he summons Don Zaloog to the field in attack position. The one-eyed thief leader smiles as he gestures playfully with his dual flintlock pistols. Manjyome sets a s/t card, and he follows by playing Card Destruction to dump his hand and draw 3 new cards. Then, he activates the set card, Premature Burial, at the cost of 800 life points. Black Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn appears beside Don Zaloog. She smiles, as her whip comes cracking down mid field between them and the cute magical girls on Michael's side of the field. "Don Zaloog, attack White Magician Pikeru!" Manjyome declares.

Ramirez's body trembles at the sound of Manjyome's voice. Lilica smiles widely, and she cheers to the others, "He moved! He moved! It's working!"

Ramirez opens his eyes, only to find himself surrounded in dark mist. He can hear far off voices echoing in the mist. "You..." He breaths. His mind is groggy, but to the distant sound of Manjyome's voice, he begins to remember: He recalls the fall from the cliff. Above him, his ultimate beast rains burning embers over him, while beneath await the jagged rocks and ocean tide. "Lost..." He utters into the void, as his mind drifts back into focus. Again, he relives the memory of the freezing black ocean. The water churns violently, and his body is thrown about like a rag doll. While being shaken and tossed around in the inky darkness, Ramirez remembers, "His eyes..." He catches a glimpse of Manjyome standing at the edge of the cliff. Even as Ramirez's body is contorted unnaturally in the formless waves of the chilling black water, he can't peel his eyes from Manjyome's gaze. He gasps for breath, but there is no air to breath. "Damn you..." Ramirez tries to shout. "I'm dying..." Ramirez realizes. "And you mock me!"

From Ramirez's vantage point, Manjyome is unmoved by his impending doom. Watching Ramirez drown is mild entertainment for him. It's his victory right for having defeated Ramirez. With his last breath, Ramirez curses Manjyome. His voice becomes trapped in a breath of bubbles, as the darkness consumes him. He loses sight of Manjyome in the freezing void, and his body is thrown once more. His head breaks the surface of the nothingness just long enough to spot Manjyome against the back drop of the massive yellow moon, before his body smashes into an invisible wall of jagged rocks. Afterwards, He cannot move, and he cannot breath: His heart is on its final beats, and he can feel himself drifting from consciousness. He tries to plead, but his mind is a haze. He doesn't know what to beg for anymore: Is it salvation or damnation? The lingering light of the yellow moon fades away, as he sinks into the nothingness once more. Manjyome's voice echoes in his ears, and the image of him standing triumphantly over the cliff side burns inside his brain. As the last shreds of his consciousness fade away, he utters his final prayer.

Ramirez can still feel it. He feels like his lived through it several times before, and yet, he hasn't died. The memory of Manjyome's detached grin while he watched him drown burns through him. The fury awakens him from the thoughtless state the darkness put him under. A soft jingling rings in his ears. "A sound of salvation?" He wonders in a coherent thought. The dim yellow light grows brighter, as the clanking intensifies. Within what feels like a few seconds, the massive yellow moon becomes speckled in red, which spreads as it soaks the entire sphere in red. Under the newly reborn red moon, drops of blood fall to Earth; splashing at the surface of the abyss where Ramirez remains trapped. He utters a soft laugh that emerges as a bubble of air, the clanking becomes louder in his ears, just as Manjyome's voice becomes clearer.

"Trap card, open." Michael activates his set card, the continuous trap card, Defense Maiden. Michael points to The Unhappy Girl, and Don Zaloog's aim is forcibly drawn to The Unhappy Girl. He opens fire.

A bullet hits The Unhappy Girl in the shoulder. She winces but does not fall. A second bullet tears through her chest and strikes Michael in the chest. He staggers back a step and hunches over. Manjyome's serious grin breaks. He fearfully watches drops of blood fall to the grass.

Lilica can't tell what is going on through the darkness without commentary, but the silence is unsettling. Ramirez suddenly chuckles lightly under his breath. She watches him carefully. His eyes remain shut, but his lips move slightly. She must lean in to hear his muttering. "Die... Die..."

Lilica pulls away from him. "Ramirez?" She asks cautiously. Again he breaths a laugh softer than a whisper.

Michael shakes his head slightly, as he blinks. The pain in his chest is more intense than anything he's ever felt before. He holds his aching rib; oblivious to Manjyome's trembling. The wound feels strangely warm and wet. As he brings his hand away from the wound and raises it to the light of the moon, he finds that his hand is stained red. Again, he can hear the distant clanking of metal against metal in the back of his head. Beside the pain in his chest, there is a tugging at his heart, that pulls harder with each tug. A voice whispers in his ear, "Don't stop. Not yet."

"Why are you hesitating?" Michael asks so abruptly that both Manjyome and Lilica jump. "This isn't over yet!"

Manjyome hesitates to send Meanae on the offensive, but after a second demand that he continue from Michael, he gives the command. He orders Meanae to attack White Magician Pikeru. Again, Michael changes the target of her attack to the unfortunate pretty girl. Meanae whips her across the face; knocking her to her knees. A gash tears across the side of Michael's face as well. Michael's life points drop to 800. Manjyome adds 1 card to his hand from his deck, while The Unhappy Girl stands once more. She and Michael share a brilliant red streak across their cheeks. The red streaks glow magenta and Meanae and Don Zaloog are surrounded by an aura of light in the same color. "Turn end," he breaths. His life points show at 3200 against Michael's 800.

Michael draws. Pikeru uses her magic to increase his life points by 1200 points, bringing Michael's life points to 2000 points. The red streaks on Michael's and The Unhappy Girl's faces slowly mend. Curran tugs the slack in her whip with a loud crack, before launching her own special attack. She whips both Don Zaloog and Meanae to inflict 600 points of damage on Manjyome, bringing him to 2600 life points. To each small point of contact, Manjyome is dealt a small stinging welt. He rubs his arm and side cautiously. Michael sets his newly drawn s/t card, and he ends his turn.

"This can't be? A game of darkness?" He asks under his breath. Ramirez's small breath of laughter comes just loud enough to draw Manjyome's gaze to the motionless limp body in the wheel chair. He isn't certain what he heard or if he heard anything at all, but his gut is telling him that his battle with Ramirez has not yet ended. Manjyome turns his attention back to Michael. "What will the outcome of this duel be?" He asks himself. "If I win, will Michael...?" He doesn't want to think the thought, for fear it may come true.

Manjyome draws with a new intensity. He reveals the card he fetched with Meanae's effect, Black Scorpion - Gorg the Strong. He tributes his sealed Meanae the Thorn for the Gorg. Manjyome orders his attack against The Unhappy Girl.

At the sound of his voice, Ramirez is stirred from the creeping unconsciousness once more. The clanking grows louder and louder, and Manjyome's words are clear. Beyond that, Ramirez is beginning to regain sight of the field, albeit, tinted red. The sight of the field is overlapped by the site of the red moon. It splits down the center and peels back to reveal a massive red bulging eye. It pulsates like a beating heart. With each pulse, blood falls to Earth, and the clanking and rattling comes louder with each pulse. "Die..." Ramirez utters breathlessly from the darkness. "It's not over... This won't be over, until one of us, is dead!" He declares in a harsh rasp. "The contract, hasn't been fulfilled... I am beaten, but I still live!"

A strange sensation comes over Ramirez. Despite not being able to move his limbs, he feels like his body will move if he commands it to. He feels like all he must do is reach for the world beyond the freezing darkness, and he'll be freed. Out of compulsion, he reaches for the world beyond the abyss. He doesn't feel his arms moving, but too his amazement, he feels his hand clasp something. It is cold, but it is solid. He doesn't hesitate to grab it. With a victorious feeling of delight, he tugs on the firm object. He finds himself hoisted towards the surface of the darkness. The image of the massive pulsating red eye becomes larger. He reaches for the object with his other limp arm. Despite not feeling it respond, he suddenly feels the cold object in his other hand. He laughs a sigh of delight. Hoisting himself hand over hand, up a long cold metal chain, Manjyome becomes closer and closer, as do his chances of serving his revenge. "For watching me die... I'll watch, you die, Manjyome!" He croaks.

Gorg rushes The Unhappy Girl. His massive club comes crashing down on the unfortunate pretty girl's face. Michael's head snaps back, and a red mist sprays into the night air. When he leans forward once more, both his and the little girl's faces are died red. He spits blood into the grass, but he doesn't complain.

"Activate Gorg's special ability!" Manjyome declares. He points at The Unhappy Girl. Gorg brings his massive mace under the little girl's body, and he prepares to hurl The Unhappy Girl from the field to shatter Michael's lock.

"Tlap cart, opun..." Michael gurgles. He reveals his set card, Pure Pupil. Manjyome knows this card's effect very well, since his love uses it in her Cyber Sporty deck. Gorg's effect is negated, and he is destroyed in a surge of light. Manjyome sets a s/t card, and he ends his turn.

Michael draws. Pikeru chants her spell silently, and again Michael's life points rise. His life points show at 1800 against Manjyome's 2600. His face remains red, but the massive bruise where Gorg struck The Unhappy Girl has mostly vanished. Curran whips Manjyome once more. The whip strikes Don Zaloog in the butt. He cringes but can't move. Manjyome clenches his butt cheek painfully.

Ramirez watches the scene tinted in red. He ascends closer to the red pulsating eye and the place where Michael and Manjyome are dueling. The sight of Manjyome in pain revives him more. He mumbles semi-coherently. "Yes, suffer, Manjyome! Even if it must be, by a loser like Michael, and his fanciful trash..."

Michael can hear Ramirez's voice in his head, and he is deeply offended by Ramirez's words against him and his deck. He looks to the wheel chair where Lilica's attention shifts from the duel to Ramirez. His details are obscured by the night, but by the light of the moon, Michael can make out that his form is still limp and unresponsive. He still hasn't revived, yet the words in his head are definitely his.

"Don't stop!" Ramirez orders him from the darkness beyond his body. "Keep going... Make him suffer more!" Ramirez gasps as he hoists himself. "Those fanciful cute monsters, are trash, but they serve the purpose, of humiliating Manjyome, more than my cards... This is a fitting punishment!" He laughs through his efforts. His laughing once again turns depraved and desperate, as he curses Manjyome. "For laughing at me, as you watched me die... I didn't die... No, you'll die, Manjyome!" The insanity grips him still. "It's so fitting. To seize victory, on luck, losing to these... to these fan cards, it's just retribution!"

Michael looks to his field, where The Unhappy Girl stands weakly with Pikeru and Curran kneeling at her side. "You're wrong." He utters. "These cards are not trash, and this deck is not trash. I know I don't win all the time, but they are extremely well built with the tough restrictions I've placed upon them. The cards all support each other and my goal for them. They only lack the dominating power and tricks other decks have, because I stays true to the true spirit of these monsters, and my principles of using only my favorites." He states to the voice in his mind, "These cute monsters do not exist as tools for humiliation and torture." Despite his desire to convey his message, his voice does not reach the insane Ramirez who is hidden from view. Only Manjyome's voice reaches him. Michael feels his heart grow heavier and tighten in his chest. The clanking becomes even more intense.

Michael declares to himself, "I will win; not for Ramirez, but to prove the worth of my deck, my ability to design a deck, and my ability to succeed without sacrificing my principles! I will reveal the true strength of these cute monsters which are looked down on and seen as things they truly are not!" Michael's custom duel disk's silver orb glows faintly.

Manjyome's life points drop to 2300, and Michael activates the effect of The Stage Performer's Prop Chest to shuffle the card back into his deck and draw a new card. He sets the newly drawn card, then ends his turn.

Manjyome draws. His newly drawn card is just what he needed. He activates the Warrior Returning Alive. Black Scorpion - Gorg the Strong returns to Manjyome's hand. Manjyome activates a spell card, Mustering the Black Scorpions. He special summons Gorg and Cliff from his hand. "Black Scorpion - Trap Remover Cliff, attack The Unhappy Girl!" Cliff dashes for the unfortunate pretty girl. As he thrusts his knife into her jugular vein, he is blanketed by an intense light.

"Trap card, Emissary of Mercy." Michael declares. The trap depicts a single woman in white robes standing in a harsh desert. She kneels slightly as she hands a canteen of water to a man on his belly in the sand and cracked earth. "All damage received this turn will be nullified and added to my life points." Michael explains. Cliffs knife blade has become a blade of white healing light. He quickly pulls it out, but the damage is done. Michael's life points rise to 2600 against Manjyome's 2300. Again, Michael's wounds are healed. Manjyome ends his turn.

Michael draws. "Standby." He exclaims. White Magician Pikeru chants her spell and raises her staff to the air. Michael's life points climb to 3800. Curran, not wanting to be upstaged, strikes the ground repeatedly before lashing all 3 Black Scorpions with a flurry of stinging strikes. Manjyome clasps his arms around his body, and his life points fall to 1400. Michael activates his newly drawn card, depicting a semi-transparent clock over two separate images of two young WW1 era soldiers. The left most picture shows them boarding the back of a truck, while the right picture depicts them getting out of the now battle ravaged truck. "Then and Thereafter." Michael declares. "This turn, my Battle Phase will be skipped, to return to my Standby Phase." Again, Pikeru chants her spell, just as she had done before. His life points rise to 5000. Curran follows suit and lashes the 3 Black Scorpions in the exact same places. Manjyome shouts out as he clenches his body. His life points fall to 500. Michael ends his turn.

"Yes. Yes." Ramirez hisses. He is so close to the surface, where Manjyome is dueling and losing to Michael's fanciful cute deck, that he swears he can feel Manjyome's breaths of pain caused by the cute Curran's whip. The site of their duel is overlaid by the massive red pulsating eye. "Soon, you will die, Manjyome!"

Manjyome draws. He winces from the stinging welts beneath his jacket. Michael has no defensive cards set this time. The only thing standing in the way to victory is the undying little girl and Defense Maiden's effect forcing Manjyome's monster's to battle with her. Manjyome examines his monsters: Don Zaloog and Trap Remover Cliff have been sealed by The Unhappy Girl's magic, while Gorg remains able to attack. "It's not enough." Manjyome tells himself. He knows he must make this turn count or he'll be defeated in the next turn. Manjyome examines his newly drawn Black Scorpion Retreat and his other card in his hand, Black Scorpion Chick the Yellow. His set card is Black Scorpion Combination. All he needs is Meanae the Thorn on the field, and he can break through Michael's flimsy lock to end this. Frustrated by the situation, Manjyome summons Chick. Then, he declares his attack with Gorg. "Gorg, attack The Unhappy Girl!"

"Defense Maiden." Michael declares. He redirects the attack to Pikeru. Gorg crushes the defenseless girl. Curran is infuriated by the destruction of her rival, and she sets her angered sights on Gorg. Manjyome follows with an attack on Curran by Chick. Michael lets Curran be destroyed, to preserve his seal on the other 2 Black Scorpions. Manjyome sets his Black Scorpion Retreat and ends his turn.

Michael draws. He examines his newly drawn card. He spends a long time looking from the card to the continuos spell. The clanking in his ears becomes almost deafening, as he weighs the decision to keep it or recycle it. Ramirez's twisted voice has abandoned him. He is so consumed with Manjyome's prolonged suffering that he hasn't noticed that Michael's deck has become deadlocked. In his hand, he has Emissary of Harmony. The trap depicts another female emissary in a white robe. She stands on a barren desert battlefield with her arms out like a cross to halt advancing soldiers who charge a helpless family of peasants. "This card will end the battle, as will many of the cards in my deck, but then what? Unless I draw a draw card, I'll never be able to do anything more than hold the field as is..." His gaze rises to the Black Scorpions. "And Manjyome's deck is the worst deck to face with this deck. If any of the Scorpion's inflict damage, the entire lock can be shattered by their effects." He looks again at the trap in his hand. It has 2 additional effects that compile with the other Emissary cards when they are in his Graveyard. However, Emissary of Mercy's addition to Emissary of Harmony will only give him more life points. It wouldn't do much more for him than shifting The Unhappy Girl to defense position for a turn with Emissary of Harmony could have done.

Manjyome watches Michael's emotionless expression. He can't tell if Michael is plotting, if he is trying to bait him into attacking, or if he has run out of options. His long consideration is a momentary reprieve from the pain of being whipped by Curran though.

Ramirez watches the scene tinted red. Manjyome's uncomfortable musings fill him with joy. "Suffer, Manjyome." He breaths. From his other eye, he sees the ground nearing. "When you lose, your life will be over." Ramirez approaches steadily, like an unseen spider nearing to snatch a fly.

Michael finally makes his decision. "It's going to happen now, or not at all." He tells himself. Michael activates the effect of The Stage Performer's Prop Chest. He shuffles the Emissary trap into his deck, and after setting his deck back in his duel disk, he draws. His eyes open wider at the sight of the newly drawn card. He looks at the 2 Black Scorpion's not bound by his magic. "Meanae's attack is only 1000." He reminds himself. He activates the newly drawn card. "Summoning Circle LV2." Michael pays 800 life points to retrieve Curran from his deck. His life points fall to 4200. He pays an additional 800 like points to recover The Unhappy Maiden from his deck. His life points fall to 3400. With the two in his hand, he pays 800 life points to special summon The Unhappy Maiden from his hand. She takes the field in defense position. Michael finishes by summoning Curran in attack position. Michael confidently ends his turn at 2600 to 500.

Manjyome is overwhelmed by Michael's comeback. He draws cautiously. His prayer from a turn earlier has come true. He has drawn another Meanae the Thorn, but it is too late. Any attack he launches is going to be redirected to Curran to be destroyed or to The Unhappy Maiden to end his battle phase. Even if he uses Black Scorpion Retreat now, he'll be devastated by the little girls in the next turn. As Manjyome frets, he sees the answer. Defense Maiden can't stop his attack, if he doesn't attack a monster. His eyes fall to the first card he set. Without hesitation, Manjyome summons Meanae the Thorn and activates the set trap. "Black Scorpion Combination!" He declares. Meanae, Chick, and Gorg exchange nods before rushing forward.

Michael is shocked. "Defense Maiden can't stop direct attacks!" He breaths fearfully. The first strike, Gorg's massive mace, grazes him. Michael's life points drop 400 points, and The Unhappy Girl is forced off of the field by Gorg. The magenta aura around Don Zaloog and Cliff dissipates. They grin at each other and join the assault. Cliff dashes past Meanae and Chick, and he plants his dagger in Michael's neck. A soft spray of red mist fills the air, and Defense Maiden shatters. Chick scores an attack from behind, and Curran is forced from the field to Michael's hand. Don Zaloog opens fire around Meanae. A bullet tears through Michael's wrist, and The Unhappy Girl falls from his hand, where it is carried off by the wind. Meanae launches the final blow; lashing Michael across the chest with her whip, and Manjyome adds Black Scorpion Ambush to his hand from his deck. Michael's life points fall to 600. With his assault complete, Manjyome sets the newly retrieved trap. Then, he ends his turn.

Ramirez is displeased with Manjyome's lucky draw. "Damn you..." He curses. He reaches for Manjyome, but no matter how hard he tries, Manjyome's throat is always out of reach. "You won't survive... Not this time." Ramirez turns his focus to Michael. Blood drips from each of the wounds inflicted by the Black Scorpion gang. Ramirez sneers at the pathetic duelist. "Worthless." He breaths.

"No." Michael answers in a breath. This time, Ramirez hears his remark. Michael draws. He holds the newly drawn card wearily. When he can finally manage the will power to see it, he finds he has drawn Emissary of Harmony once more. He sets the trap and summons Curran. Then, he ends his turn. Ramirez is annoyed at first, but then is amused by his desire to fight.

"Have it your way." He breaths. He remains just beneath Michael, watching him with amusement, while watching Manjyome through the bulging red eye in the sky.

Manjyome draws. The outcome has been decided. This turn, he'll clear Michael's field, and in the next he'll end this duel. Even if that card is one that can save Michael and his monsters a turn, he has the two traps he needs to survive Curran's special attack and any attack Michael launches in the battle phase. Watching Michael bleed over the grassy embankment in the moonlight, Manjyome hisses under his breath, "I never should have agreed to this." Manjyome orders his attack on Curran, and Gorg attacks once more.

"Open." Michael breaths painfully. Emissary of Harmony is revealed, and Gorg's assault is halted by a blinding light. Gorg retreats, and Michael's life points rise to 1200. Manjyome ends his turn.

Michael draws. He gestures towards Curran who cracks her whip. Manjyome activates his trap, Black Scorpion Retreat. The 5 Black Scorpions retreat to Manjyome's hand. Even with Manjyome's field clear, Michael doesn't attack. He changes Curran to defense position, and he ends his turn.

Manjyome wonders if he expected the trap or if he was only being cautious. "It doesn't matter" he reminds himself. He summons Don Zaloog from his hand, and he special summons Meanae the Thorn from his Graveyard with Black Scorpion Ambush. He points to Curran and The Unhappy Maiden. Don Zaloog destroys Curran, while Meanae the Thorn destroys The Unhappy Maiden. Manjyome ends his turn. Michael draws. He examines the two cards in his hand. Michael summons his final Curran. The little girl wearing a rabbit hat and black goth loli dress takes her place on the field a final time. Michael holds his final card out, which Manjyome thinks he is going to shuffle back into his deck. "Then and Thereafter." Michael declares calmly. He reveals the spell before sliding it into his duel disk. Manjyome is shocked. Curran readies her whip, and she strikes Meanae in the head, and Don Zaloog across the waist. Manjyome winces as he is stricken as well. The final blow tears one of his jacket pockets open; spilling all of his extra cards across the grass.

"He did it?" Lilica announces in disbelief. At the sounds of her words, black mist builds across the surface of the pond. It creeps up the shore to where Michael is standing. Manjyome falls to his knees. Lilica's gaze shifts from the mist to Ramirez. "Ramirez, stop this!" She urges him. Her efforts are met by a cold silencing force. When she tries to plead once more, the ground shifts, and she falls backwards into the mist, where she can't see anything more.

Manjyome sees Lilica vanish in the mist, and he tries to call to her, but he too is bound by the silencing force. Michael's remains silent as the black mist gathers around him.

"It's done!" Ramirez declares. "Even if it was, by someone like him..." Ramirez rises from the mist, and extends his hand for Manjyome. Again, Manjyome throat is just out of reach. "No! Dammit! NO!" He curses. He turns his sights back on Michael. "You... You must do it. Kill him. Kill Manjyome!" To his demands, the mist rises around Michael, and his eyes fall still.

"Michael?" Manjyome mouths. Michael marches forward. The mist scatters under foot, with each step.

"Yes. Yes." Ramirez celebrates. "Show him real pain! Show him living hell! And then, KILL HIM!" Ramirez's erratic breaths expel water from his lungs as he follows Michael's approach. He waits anxiously for Manjyome's punishment.

Michael stands over the silent kneeling Manjyome, who peers up into Michael's empty black eyes. Manjyome is suddenly splashed with a large chilling drop of water against his back. He shivers, but can barely move. A second drop hits him, and then a third. As the drops explode against his body, he catches sight of their splash in the moon light. The water is red. Everything around him has turned red. Manjyome fights to see above him, and he glimpses the massive red pulsating eye overhead. "Ramirez?" He asks in horror. At those words, Michael opens his huge hand wide. His strength is visible even in his hands and fingers. He slowly extends his hand for Manjyome's neck. "Don't..." Manjyome pleads. He tries to tell him not to do this, but he can't say anything more.

Despite not being able to plead for him to stop, Michael's hand stops. Manjyome's eyes shift to the muscular extended hand that has come to a halt inches from his throat. Manjyome notices Michael's eyes on the cards scattered over the ground: Armed Dragons and V-Z Dragon Catapult. Amidst the themes, Michael finds something that flusters him. It's a cute card. He kneels beside Manjyome and gathers all of Manjyome's cards up. Manjyome watches from the corner of his eye as Michael sifts through the cards. Michael pauses as he finds a cute card that was once a part of Manjyome's weak deck. He cautiously removes the cute cards, until he has collected Spirit of the Breeze, Dreamsprite, and The Unhappy Maiden from the other cards. "I feel..." Michael exclaims in a distant tone. "Like I can hear the spirits, of these cards. And, I can see the duels these ones have been in."

Ramirez is baffled by this diversion, and he urges Michael to kill Manjyome and make him suffer for what he has done to him. With Manjyome so close, he reaches for him again, only to miss. He spins around while hanging from the chain by one hand. He is forced to wait angrily while Michael admires the cute cards.

Michael rises with the three cute cards in hand, while letting the other cards fall to the mist covered grass once more. "These cards, they are always used and discarded as trash." He states to no one in particular. His eyes shift to Manjyome, and Michael tells him, "You are unworthy of these tiny wonders." Manjyome is stunned. "These cute weak monsters need someone who will give them the proper environment they need to excel and feel needed. They need a deck where they can stand out and shine, even though they are weak. Isn't that right?" He asks the cards. "Come with me?"

To Manjyome's surprise, he can actually feel the cards' hearts waver. Manjyome sees the duel he used them in replay before him. Michael points out the weak monsters. "Look how they were chosen and used." Michael states. "Chosen out of desperation; a need so _you_ could win, with them as sacrificial offerings." Manjyome recalls them being used as defensive walls and as fodder to feed Chaos Necromancer's powers.

"I'll find decks for you or create them myself." Looking at The Unhappy Maiden and Dreamsprite, he states, "I already have a place for you; a home where you are needed." Michael turns his back on Manjyome. "I'm taking these cards, Manjyome. While it is true, they were happy with you for that brief instant, it is not enough for them to only be used once and forgotten. They will never truly be happy like this."

Ramirez is infuriated by Michael leaving Manjyome alive and uninjured. He lashes out at Michael. This time, his hands break the surface of the mist and grasps something. Michael turns just as Ramirez's hand clamps shut before him. The massive three fingered clawed hand grasps the chain embedded in Michael's chest. Michael's breath is drained away, but he is not frightened by the scene that apparently, only he can see. A massive masked head emerges from the mist. It's lone red eye pulsates through the broken mask. The massive head, far larger than Michael, is only a few feet from him. Ramirez has been trapped in the body of The Masked Beast of The Asylum. Four of its six arms are bound by a straight jacket of chains, while its two free arms grip the chain hanging from Michael's chest. The second unrestrained arm reaches forward to grab Michael. "This victory is mine; not yours." Michael declares coldly to the bulging red eye. "This duel was meant to save you from the dark magic on this island, but you've only used it to become a malevolent monster; hellbent on revenge against someone who has done nothing to you."

"MICHAEL!" Ramirez bellows through the mask.

"No." Michael retorts. "You've forsaken salvation. There's no place in this world, for you." Michael grasps the end of the chain that is embedded in his chest. He squeezes it in his hand until it shatters. The chain holding Ramirez, the masked beast, falls away into the darkness. Ramirez swipes at Michael, but he is unable to reach him before plummeting into the abyss. "I'm sorry." Michael states as he watches the masked beast vanish in the darkness. "This was a game to save you. The punishment for losing this game, is your soul." From Michael's softly glowing eyes, a single tear falls down his cheek and into the mist. The mist retreats back to the lake.

Manjyome looks overhead. The red pulsating moon turns black before returning to its vibrant yellow once more. He is also freed from the magic force that bound and silenced him. But despite being free, he can't move or speak. He is awed by the site. Michael stands before him, staring into the yellow moon, and while his face is emotionless and stern, his eyes are crying. With Ramirez's dark magic dispelled, Michael goes to Lilica to help her.

"I'm okay." She states as she rubs her head. "Did we help him?" She asks. Her question is answered before Michael can answer. His hollow expression tells no tale, but the wet trails running down the sides of his nose tell a tale of failure.

"He's gone." Michael confirms.

Lilica is silenced by the news, but not for long. She reaches out to reassure Michael, and pulls her hand away covered in blood. "Are you alright?" She asks.

"No." He replies before leaving her side. He takes the wheelchair with Ramirez. "Go back to your dorm. I'm going to return him to the nurse's office."

"But..."

"No, buts." Michael cuts her off. He walks away guiding the lifeless body of Ramirez back to the nurse's office.

James watches with interest from the headmaster's office. Both of his eyes glow black. He blinks to return them to normal. Rubbing his chin, he ponders. "Interesting. I had no idea it could be used like that. And the fact that it was him... To break my chain of fate, and to turn the darkness back on its own user... It's only more impressive, because it is him." He muses over the results with a wide smile. James lets out a loud chuckle. "I'm having second thoughts on my little lag behind. This should have been his last chapter, but he's gone and bought himself an extension." He laughs even louder. "What a great investment he's turning out to be. I look forward to the time, when he finally breaks, but for now..." James dials a number on his cell phone. As he listens to it ring, he finishes, "I have a body to dispose of."

Chapter End

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes

Firstly, I know it's been a long time, but I've been super busy and distracted.

Beyond that little note, on to actual chapter notes. I've altered all of the Dark Scorpion card names back to their OCG names of Black Scorpion, just as Curran has been altered back to Black Magician Curran. I badly wanted to make her burn damage equal to Pikeru's heal power, but I opted not to. If people want me to, I gladly will, as she was left badly underpowered at only 300 damage a card.

Note: Defense Maiden, Black Scorpion Retreat, and Pure Pupil are all GX cards.

Note: The 3 Emissary traps Michael uses are remakes of Waboku/Emissaries os something or another in the OCG. I gave the trio a Numinous Healer style effect. It gives the deck 9 solid protection cards from various threats, but the deck must run all to get all the effects. I thought it was fair enough.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Cards

The Stage Performer's Prop Chest

Continuous Spell

Effect: You can only activate this effect once per turn, during your Main Phase, while you have a face-up Magic User-Type monster on your side of the field. Select a number of cards from your hand, and shuffle them into your deck. Afterwards, draw a number of cards from your Deck equal to the number of cards shuffled into your Deck.

Defense Maiden

Continuous Trap

Effect: When your opponent attacks a monster on your side of the field, you may change the target to another monster on your side of the field.

Pure Pupil

Counter Trap

Effect: You can activate this card when you have a face-up monster with an ATK of 1000 or less on your side of the field and a monster on your opponent's side of the field activates an effect. Negate that effect, and destroy the Monster Card.

Emissary of Mercy

Trap

Effect: During the turn this card is activated, all battle damage players would receive is decreased to 0, and increase a player's Life Points by an amount equal to amount of battle damage that player would have received. If you have at least 1 "Emissary of Harmony" in your Graveyard, it's effect is activated at this time as well. If you have at least 1 "Emissary of Tranqulity" in your Graveyard, it's effect is activated at this time as well.

Emissary of Harmony

Trap

Effect: During the turn this card is activated, monsters are not destroyed as a result of battle or by card effects. If you have at least 1 "Emissary of Mercy" in your Graveyard, it's effect is activated at this time as well. If you have at least 1 "Emissary of Tranqulity" in your Graveyard, it's effect is activated at this time as well.

Emissary of Tranquility

Trap

Effect: During the turn this card is activated, all damage players would receive by a card effect is decreased to 0, and increase a player's Life Points by an amount equal to amount of damage that player would have received by a card effect. If you have at least 1 "Emissary of Harmony" in your Graveyard, it's effect is activated at this time as well. If you have at least 1 "Emissary of Mercy" in your Graveyard, it's effect is activated at this time as well.

Then and Thereafter

Spell

Effect: This card can only be activated during your Main Phase 1. Return to the start of your Standby Phase. Skip your Battle Phase for the turn this card is activated.

Black Scorpion Ambush

Trap

Effect: This card can only be activated while there are no monsters on your side of the field or the only monsters on your side of the field are face-up monsters named "Don Zaloog", "Black Scorpion - Gorg the Strong", "Black Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn", "Black Scorpion - Chick the Yellow", or "Black Scorpion - Trap Remover Cliff". Special Summon any monsters in your Graveyard named "Don Zaloog" or with "Black Scorpion" in their names. You cannot Special Summon 2 cards with the same name, and you cannot Special Summon a monster with the same name as a monster on your side of the field, by this effect. If this card was activated when your opponent's monster attacked, you may select 1 monster on your side of the field named "Don Zaloog" or with "Black Scorpion" in its name, and your opponent's monster must attack that monster.

(Art: An imperial solider attacks Chick the Yellow, and Don Zaloog, Meanae the Thorn, Gorg the Strong, and Trap Remover Cliff leap from graves surrounding the monster.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The American Duelists**

**Chapter 8 - The Unfortunate Duelists**

"Whoa! Incredible!"

"Check out those curves!"

"Talk about curves, check out those mountians!"

"Back! Back you fiends!" A boy demands from the center of a crowd of excited drooling Duel Academia boys. A second smaller group of boys creates a defensive permiteter around him to hold the other students at bay. "That's the freebie sneak preview. You know the drill: If you want to see more, it's going to cost you!" The boy lifts a huge cardboard box over his head. "Singles of any girl are 300 Yen a pop. An idol pack will set you back 1500 Yen for seven pictures. We've got the Idol pack for Anette, Lilica, and Jessica, as well as all your favorite DA girls. A deluxe mega pack is a modest 3000 Yen for 13 incredible photos, including exclusive shots you can't buy individually. We've got the deluxe mega pack for lady Venus, Duel Queen Asuka Tenjoin, and the voluptuous American vixen Hannah Daniels. As always, supplies are limited, so don't miss your chance."

Judai, Sho, and Kenzan watch as the massive crowd of boys scramble for their wallets. Michael stands off to a side of the group. The guard around the boy takes orders while the boy distributes packages and single photos. "That's the photography club, isn't it?" Kenzan inquires.

"Aren't they embarassed?" Sho asks with a queer smirk. Judai blushes and laughs uncertainly.

"SOOO CUTE!" A boy shouts over the crowd, as he shows off his newly purchased photo pack to his friends. "Anette chan is the best of them all!"

"Anette-chan?" Kenzan murmurs. He checks to make sure Sho and the others aren't looking before lifting himself onto his tip toes to try and sneak a peek across the lawn. Sho catches him squinting to where the boys have congregated.

"Aren't you embarassed?" Sho mutters accusingly.

"Gak!" Having being discovered, Kenzan waves the accusations away dismissively. "No don, it's not like that at allasuarus!" He laughs awkwardly.

"Sure." Sho states in utter disbelief.

"WHOA! THEY'RE ENORMOUS!" A group of boys shouts in unison. "It should be illegal to bend over at that size!"

Sho doesn't need to hear a name to know who they are talking about. He slyly stands on his tip toes and tries to use his glasses as binoculars.

"Aren't you embarassed?" Kenzan asks with his arms crossed over his chest and his back to Sho.

Sho turns away and folds his arms over his chest as well. "I have nothing to be embarassed about!" He retorts arrogantly.

"Is that so don?" Kenzan asks as he leans over Sho's shoulder. Sho's composure crumbles under Kenzan's interigating glower. "You know you can't hide anything from a predator, Sho-kun. Especially not a prehistoric predator whose senses have been fine tuned over billions of years!"

Sho peers over his shoulder with an incredulous look plastered across his brow. "And who do you think you're fooling with that prehistoric predator act?" He asks. Kenzan growls at Sho's remark, sending Sho on the defense.

"Hey, hey guys?" Judai asks cautiously. Judai's words barely reach the two over their growls at each other. Judai laugh's helplessly while the two go at it. Despite his ineptitude for the subject matter, Judai tries again to point out, "There are some girls coming." Both Sho and Kenzan stop fighting and look to the small group of girls coming over the hill.

"I know! Isn't Kyle-sama the coolest? He's so much cooler than any of the Duel Academia boys!" One of the girls states passionately.

"But he's SOOO bad!" Another replies. To her response, they all laugh haughtily.

"What about upperclassman Fubuki? I thought he was you're type." Another asks.

"Please. He's second string by comparison."

A bush collapses behind Judai's group. The three puzzled boys look to each other for answers, but quickly dismiss it as the wind. They watch the girls come within earshot of the crowd of boys. The boys fall silent and all sales cease as the girls walk by. They all giggle as they leave them behind. "Pathetic pervs!" The girls laugh.

When the girls have left sight, all of the boys fall to their knees and cry out, "IT'S TRUE!"

The boy selling pics quickly protests. "Hey now! You can't help what you are! The only thing you can do is embrace your pathetic pervyness, and buy more photos of your favorite girls, while supplies last!" His sales pitch falls on silence, until a single boys raises his hand with some money clenched in his trembling fist.

"I'll take a Lilica pack, if you've got any left, I think..." The entire crowd stares at him blankly. He sweats profusely under their collective gaze. As he is handed his photo pack, the crowd explodes back into business, and boys mob the photography club's defensive barrier with their orders.

Judai, Sho, and Kenzan laugh from the sidelines. "They should probably be ashamed of themselves!" Kenzan and Sho agree.

"The girls really aren't much better, though." Kenzan points out. He freezes up as he comes to a revelation. "You know what don? The Americans are all super popular school idols after only a week, but..." He looks to Michael, who stands silently to the side. It's hard to tell what he's watching, if anything, or if he has been paying attention to them at all. Kenzan lowers his voice and waves the others closer before continuing. Sho and Judai take the cue to lean into the huddle. "Have you noticed, Michael is barely ever mention, and no one talks about Ramirez at all?"

Michael doens't show any signs that he has been listening, even though he has been from the begining. "There's no point in trying to spare my feelings." He thinks. "I already know I'm not popular."

Sho whispers back to Kenzan, "It's sad how Ramirez is forgotten. I doubt anyone even realizes he hasn't been going to classes."

"That is sad." Judai agrees. "Maybe we should go see him again today; to check on him."

"It won't do any good." Michael breaths silently, as he recalls the previous night's failed experiment.

Kenzan points out that they will be refused admission by Miss Ayukawa, but Judai doesn't thinks it matters. "We should still go to show our support, even if we can't see him."

"He's gone." Michael exclaims from beside the group. The trio's heads turns to Michael for answers.

"What do you mean?" Sho asks, but Michael doesn't reply. Instead, he walks past the group towards the main building; leaving the group on the side of the worn dirt path. "What does he mean, big brother?" Sho asks again. Judai is left shaking his head.

"He seems really out of it-don. I don't think he's A-okayasaurus!" Kenzan states forcefully about the despondent young man who walks up the trail alone. Michael stands out amidst the crowds of guys who huddle around pictures of the their favorite girls on the island. He has a depressing air about him, which is a stark contrast to the liveliness around him.

Sho agrees, but he quickly points out, "What can we do to help him? We don't even know what's wrong with him." The two puzzle over his behavior, while Judai looks on in with concern.

"Let's go see Ramirez." Judai insists out of the blue.

"Now?" Kenzan asks. "We'll be late if we detour more than we already have, big brother."

"I know." Judai concurs. "But I still want to go to the nurse's office anyways." The other two don't question him any further, and the three set out for the nurse's office.

When they arrive, they find the nurse's office empty, and Miss Emi Ayukawa, the girl's dorm head, the school health and PE teacher, and the school's nurse, walking away from the office wearing her track suit; most likely on her way to a first period PE class. "Miss Ayukawa professor!" Judai shouts to get her attenion before they lose her.

"Oh, Yuki Judai-kun?" She asks with a bit of surprise. "I didn't expect to see any of you so early in the day." She explains.

"We came to check on Ramirez." Kenzan states.

To his declaration, Miss Ayukawa shakes her head. "I'm sorry, but that's not possible. He was airlifted out of Duel Academia earlier this morning." The group is stunned by the news. Miss Ayukawa quickly reassures them, "It's not that bad. He'll be in very capable hands from here on out. I'm sure he'll be fine with time." She smiles slightly to the group. They don't know what to say to her comments or the news. Miss Ayukawa quickly reminds them, "You three should be getting to class now. It won't do you any good to worry in front of the nurse's office all morning, and I won't right you excuses for being late." She smiles at her last comment.

"Yes professor." Kenzan and Sho reply with a bow each. Judai is lost in thought at the moment, but quickly snaps out of it and bows as well. The three hurry on to their first hour class.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the course of the day, the trio overhears all sorts of news, gossip, and rumors; from the usual idol gossip, which is currently dominated by talk of the four American girls, as well as Ash and Kyle, to more unsavory rumors about the group of newcomers, including the retelling of the Machinist Duel Faction's dominating duels against Michael. Even though the range of chatter is endless, none of it has anything to do with Ramirez. He is never mentioned once; by name or by description. "He really is forgotten." Judai agrees with what they said earlier.

"It's like he never existed." Sho points out once more.

"Extinct. Forgotten in the sands of time." Kenzan agrees in his own analogy.

"Are you really surprised?" A voice asks from behind them. They turn to find a figure donned in all black, including a pair of stylish black sun glasses.

"Manjyome-kun!" A startled Sho cries out.

Manjyome scans the hallway full of gossiping students and students going about their daily routines. "He wasn't a very good duelist, so why would anyone talk about him or remember him?" Manjyome asks coldly.

"Manjyome-kun, how could you say such harsh things?" Judai asks with a disapproving tone.

"Yeah, Manjyome. Being a foreigner and an honorary student should bring him notoriety on its own-don!" Kenzan adds.

Manjyome ignores Kenzan's logic and Judai's passionate reprimanding. "It doesn't matter." Facing Judai without removing his sun glasses, he boldly reiterates, "This is Duel Academia Main Campus. This is an elite dueling school that prepares its students for a life of going pro in the dueling world or to pursue careers in a field relating to Duel Monsters. This is no place for weak duelists, and this is not the place where anyone less than a great is acknowledged for their achievements." Manjyome stiffens his stance under Judai's intense gaze. "He was a nobody in the dueling world with no victories to show for himself and no accomplishments here worthy of idol gossip. Even as a foreign student, he didn't stand out in any good or memorable ways. Sad as you may think it is, this is the kind of treatment a nobody in Duel Academia receives, and he doesn't deserve anything more than this."

"That's vicious, Manjyome." Judai retorts in a hollow tone.

"Manjyome-sanda!" He snaps. "I've earned my right to be here, Judai Yuki!" He turns his back on the trio, and the boy in black marches off through the crowds of gossiping, chatty students.

"That's right." Manjyome reminds himself. "I've _earned_ the right to be here... Haven't I?" Manjyome's unflinching confidence when speaking out to Judai and his friends now trembles and threatens to crumble beneath his own self analysis. "The spirit of my cards have abandoned me. I've been beaten by a weak duelist who was assigned to a lesser dorm, and it isn't even the first time..." He recalls Michael's victory over him, as well as Judai's trouncing him ever since he arrived, followed by his loss to the oddball of their group, Misawa Daichi. "Flukes!" He tries to convince himself. "They got lucky. That's all." He remembers his victories before coming to Duel Academia as well as his victories here. Since arriving at Duel Academia, he has trounced almost the entire school body, and many of them repeatedly. He recalls all of his major wins as well, including the duel with his brother, where he was forced to use only weak monsters with an attack of 500 or less. "That's right. I saved the school from being bought out by Manjyome group!" He praises himself. But, Michael's words from the previous night still echo through him.

"You are unworthy of these tiny wonders. These cute weak monsters need someone who will give them the proper environment they need to excel and feel needed. They need a deck where they can stand out and shine, even though they are weak. Look how they were chosen and used. Chosen out of desperation; a need so _you_ could win, with them as sacrificial offerings. They will never truly be happy like this."

"Dammit! He's an admittedly inferior duelist: How dare he lecture me on my treatment of my cards!" Manjyome turns down a side hall of the school; a hall where students seldom congregate. He kicks the wall repeatedly and vocalizes his annoyance with beastly growls and assorted curses. "I've earned the right to be here dammit! How dare these Americans try and make me feel like I don't belong. Who are they to question me?" He shouts furiously.

"Who are you to be above questioning?" A cool collected voice replies. Manjyome turns sharply on the balls of his feet. He scans the hall and intersection, but it seems like he is completely alone. A feminine giggle gives away the mysterious stranger's location. Manjyome cautiously approaches an open classroom behind him. The only light in the dark room comes from between the drawn blinds when they sway in the breeze of an open window. Again, a feminine giggle guides Manjyome to the source of the voice. Manjyome spots a handsome boy with short spiked hair wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform at the back of the room. He is surrounded by three Duel Academia girls laying against him. One leans over his shoulders with her arms wrapped around him; nonchalantly buttoning his jacket. Manjyome recognizes the boy as one of the American Duelists from their introduction ceremony. From the rumors alone, Manjyome is certain he is Kyle Jones. Kyle wears an amused smile,

"It takes more than a few wins at school to be in a position where you are above questioning by others, don't you think?" Kyle asks. The girls snicker with agreement.

The comment is irritating coming from yet another American. And from the rumors, Kyle is the most arrogant of them all. "And do you think you're in such a position?" Manjyome asks coldly.

Kyle chuckles at Manjyome's comment, and the three girls echo his amusement. Holding out his hand over his shoulder, the girl behind Kyle interlocks her fingers in his. Kyle lifts her hand and transfers her from his shoulder as if she was a book bag. When she is no longer hanging on him, he twirls her in a kind of dance maneuver, before taking hold of her waist and pulling her down in his lap. She smiles as she leans back against his chest. "Me? Above questioning, in matters relating to Duel Monsters?" Again Kyle laughs. "Do you really want to know about me? I think these fine ladies have heard that story enough." Kyle states with a wide grin. The girls shake their heads and plead for him to tell the story once more. Manjyome doesn't answer. He can't manage anything more than hisses of annoyance.

Kyle finally holds up a hand to call the girls to silence. With their approval, he clears his throat and starts his dramatic narration. "In my youthful days," He begins. "Every day after school, each weekend, and on my days off, I would go in search of tournaments and new worthy opponents. While many of my peers enjoyed reruns on TV, I was winning titles, awards, and invites from across the globe. In the past few years alone, I've taken major tournaments all around the world, including five back to back world championship titles. And three of those were from before the redemption series, mind you: Before I obtained all the pieces to make an Exodia deck." He adds with a sly grin. "With those achievements, I think it's fair to say I've been above questioning for some time." At his comment, the three girls share a wide smile.

Kyle continues, "After completing my Exodia deck, I became undefeatable. For two years I never lost a single game, and I participated in every major tournament I could participate in." Kyle chuckles fondly. "With my record, I should have been able to go pro several times over, but I was turned down by every pro-league talent scout who saw me play. They all told me the exact same thing, too: It's no fun to watch you win all the time." At his comment, Kyle becomes somber.

"They were right, though. It was no fun to watch me win all the time. In fact, it wasn't much fun to play and win all the time either. After attaining such greatness and being shot down by the pro league repeatedly, it became apparent that it wasn't enough to simply win. It takes something more; something I lacked." Kyle snickers. "Naturally, I went looking for what I was lacking, and I found it in the most unlikely place." Kyle laughs fondly. "I lacked the ability to lose. I was Superman without villains, conflicts, or Cryptonite." Kyle holds out his hands and shrugs. "In order to advance farther, I had to trade my record of unparalleled victory for greater challenge, which isn't tricky with an Exodia deck. By binding myself to the constraints of time challenges, luck, and imperfect deck designs, I was able to find challenge again. Victory was no longer certain, and people began to take notice of my achievements like they never did before. That became my way. I began dueling under new rigorous self imposed restrictions, and I embraced unpredictable deck builds and imperfection. It was the only way I could lose after rising so high, and to lose at such a height, it only strengthened my record. You see, my losses are not truly my losses, but rather my opponent's victory that I allow them a chance to achieve. I'm like the Sphinx, don't you think?" Kyle jokes.

The three girls laugh and agree with him. Manjyome however, refuses to take part in his joke.

"Yeah. I'm like the sphinx. I'm the beast who allows travelers to pass if they are willing to play my game. I could easily defeat any challenger in a heartbeat, but I choose to offer them a game they stand a chance of winning if they are daring and intelligent enough to agree to the terms. And no one calls the sphinx a loser for allowing her victims to pass. They are but her playthings which she has absolute control over." Kyle slides his fingers down the girl's arm and raises her hands out in a puppet act which she willingly submits to. "You see, I'm more than above questioning by other duelists: I'm above winning and losing. If this game was a measure of a man, I'd be something of a god. I only answer to the challenges of Exodia and the endless trials I can devise to hinder myself in summoning him forth." Kyle laughs cruelly as he uses his puppet to bring both girls in his and her embrace. "I've conquered far more than just the duel field as well." He adds with a wink.

Manjyome is repulsed by his actions, and he is infuriated by Kyle talking down to him, yet at the same time, the looks of prurient ecstasy on the faces of the three girls shakes all of his feelings and beliefs to the core. He can't imagine attaining such a status that he could be in that position with Asuka.

Kyle chuckles as he releases the girls from his spell. They stand and step aside without being told. He rises; showing his full height and figure. Manjyome is surprised to find that Kyle is no taller or stronger than him. He isn't even much older, even though the air about him makes him feel older. Kyle allows one of the girls to take his hand, while the remaining two follow at his side. "Ladies." Kyle begins to guide the girls past Manjyome.

"Wait!" Manjyome demands as Kyle reaches the doorway. "I challenge you!" He turns his head sharply, allowing his sun glasses to slide down to the bridge of his nose.

"Phew!" Kyle whistles.

"Nice shiners, second year." One of the girls remarks.

"That ugly one did quite a number on you." Another of the girl remarks.

Kyle spares Manjyome an amused smirk. He finally bows off Manjyome's challenge. "Forget about it, kid. You're in no state to be issuing or accepting challenges."

"And why is that?" Manjyome shouts.

"Do you really need to ask?" Kyle asks in disbelief. "You come ranting and raving down an empty hallway, attacking inanimate objects, and you think you are in the right state of mind to go challenging people?" Kyle laughs incredulously before rounding on Manjyome with his girl in hand. "Be serious with yourself: Can you really handle another loss right now? And even if you could pull a miracle win, how is it going to help you?"

Kyle shakes his head. "History has shown us the answers many times before, if only we weren't so arrogant to learn. We've been left examples by fighters who fell from grace after only a single loss. On any other day, to any other fighter, it would have been just another loss. Yet, from this one loss their careers crumbled. Each victory or defeat afterwards only further sped their descent. A single loss should be insignificant, and a victory should fuel a comeback... But so many never bounced back." Kyle's grin lessens, as his eyes pierce through the tinted black lenses of Manjyome's glasses. "History tells tales of great battles between men that decided the form of the world we know. Many left only an account of their regret or self doubt which sealed their defeat before the battle ever took place? If only to have stopped one battle sooner, they'd have been victors. If only they'd have advanced and not fallen into doubt, they'd have been gods. Cities and civilizations fell because of a step too many or a step too few, several times chosen incorrectly by a defeated mind? To be great, a man must seize victory in his own mind first. And the instant you doubt yourself, you have lost."

Kyle shakes his head once more. "You're at such a crossroad. You think you can rectify all the wrongs life has handed you recently by challenging a superior duelist you know you can't defeat. And what do you really stand to gain from winning? You're certain to lose, and you know it, but can you really handle another loss on top of all those things that sent you over the deep end not too long ago?"

Despite his annoyance, Manjyome searches himself for the answer. If he can defeat Kyle here, will it right the wrongs that came before? He imagines the Ojama Spirits returning because of his great victory. He can hear them praise his efforts, and he can finally punish them for leaving without his permission. He sees that fool Ramirez wheeling around Duel Academia in a wheelchair. The two turn their heads away from each other in disgust, but it is as far as their dislike for one another goes. He can even see Asuka taking him by the arm and congratulating him on his victories and willingness to coexist with his enemy. But he already knows, they are lies. The truth is reflected in Kyle's eyes where he sees himself alone and frustrated, hiding two black eyes with a pair of sunglasses. Beating Kyle won't get him any of those things or fix the damage Ramirez caused in his short time here. And if he lost... Manjyome can hear his own words to Judai, "I've earned my right to be here." Followed by the thoughts he's been sitting on over the past few days, "But the Ojamas have abandoned me, I was defeated by an inferior self handicapped duelist, and even against that monster, fighting to defend the honor of the woman I love, I'd have lost to him." It's a blur he doesn't want to remember, but he can still see it; the duel with Ramirez that James ended by forcing the system to shut down before Ramirez could deliver his final decisive blow. Manjyome lowers his head in shame at the realization that he shouldn't even be at Duel Academia right now.

"Smart answer." Kyle states as he takes his female acquaintances in hand once more. The four leave Manjyome alone in the dark room to wallow in his thoughts.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The bell signals the end of another school day. While many of the students head to their after school clubs, others disperse to wherever they please to meet up and hang out with friends. Among the clubless student body, Yuki Judai waits on the school roof, where he basks in the sun's warmth and the fresh air. "It's not like you to be alone." A voice comments from the stairwell.

Judai sits up and finds Michael at the doorway. "Michael?" He asks, before realizing he had been asked an indirect question. "Sho and Kenzan-kun both have clean up duty today." He explains.

Michael remains in the doorway, where he watches Judai sitting in the sun in the middle of the roof. "Have you given up looking for Kyle?" He asks with mild curiosity.

"Well, no, not really." Judai scratches his head. "I'd love to have a rematch, but I can't find Kyle anywhere. Every time I think I know where he is, he ends up being two steps ahead."

"Is that right?" Michael laughs slightly. He finally steps out of the shadow of the doorway. "Well, I'm not Kyle..." He admits as he arms his duel disk. "But, if you want to play another American duelist instead..." With a slight nod of his head and wave of his fingers, Michael gestures for Judai to come on. "I believe we had a rain-check anyways."

"Alright!" Judai gleefully accepts. He jumps to his feet and arms his own duel disk.

Michael removes the deck from his second deck box. Upon sliding it into his black duel disk, he glares over the deck. "In this duel," He starts in a resigned tone, "I will reveal the true form of this deck; the true embodiment of my feelings towards dueling..." His gaze is empty as if he had already been defeated. "And towards life." He adds in a breath.

Uncertain of how to respond, Judai gives Michael a cautious nod of his head. The duel disk orbs alternate until Judai is chosen to take the initiative. The chance to go first energizes him. "Alright, my turn!" Judai declares. He draws an extra card and examines his opening hand. "Good." He encourages himself. "I'll start this battle with Elemental Hero Burst Lady." Burst Lady materializes on the field and exhales her battle cry to announce her appearance. "And I'll set two cards. Turn end." The 2 s/t cards appear face down on the field and Judai's life points show at 4000 behind him.

Michael draws silently. After examining his hand in detail, he sets a monster and 2 s/t cards. "Turn end." He declares in the same unenergetic tone.

Judai draws cautiously. "He's so distant." Judai analyzes. "Could he have fallen into despair as well?" Judai's eyes widen. "Could this also be a game of darkness?" Judai carefully eyes Michael for signs that he has submitted to the same magic as Ramirez, but despite seeming more depressed than usual, Michael doesn't show any signs of being controlled or manipulated by magic.

"It's not like you..." Michael states abruptly, "to hesitate in a duel."

Judai nods. "Elemental Hero Featherman, attack position!" He declares. Featherman materializes beside Burst Lady. Judai points at the set monster. "Burst Lady, attack! Burst Fire!" Burst Lady leaps into the air, and she fires a scattered barrage of fireballs. One of the fireballs reveals the set monster, The Unhappy Maiden. The lethargic sitting girl shares the same despondent expression as Michael. She glances up in time to see one of Burst Lady's fireballs falling directly for her. Despite seeing her impending doom, she makes no attempt to defend herself or to escape. She explodes without a scream or cry of protest.

"When The Unhappy Maiden is destroyed as a result of battle, the battle phase ends immediately." As the words leave Michael's mouth, the field fills with sparkles of soft blue light.

Despite her tragic destruction, The Unhappy Maiden's destruction leaves Judai in awe. "It's... so beautiful..." Judai breaths. Featherman is also awed to the point he cannot take advantage of the open field Burst Lady created for him.

Michael activates a set quickplay spell depicting art similar to The Grave of Enkindling, but the woman wears a blue dress, and her hands are folded over her heart in prayer, while two angelic wings of light emerge from her back. "The Goddess of Revival." Michael explains. "When my monster is destroyed by my opponent's actions, my monster will be revived from my graveyard." The Unhappy Maiden materializes in the same space she previously occupied.

"Turn end." Judai declares.

Michael draws. He sets yet another monster, as well as another s/t card. Then, he ends his turn. Neither of the boys has dealt any damage.

After drawing and checking his newly drawn card, Judai attacks with Burst Lady; targeting the face down monster. "Burst Fire!" He declares. Again, Burst Lady fires a scattering barrage of fire balls. The set monster reveals itself to be the cute plant monster Dreamsprite. "That card?" Judai swears he has seen Michael's cards used by someone else before, but he can't recall where. The tiny dozy sprite casts a cloud of dreamy magic bubbles to obscure Burst Lady's vision. Burst Lady turns her head away as the lovely bubbles float past her face. She inadvertently destroys The Unhappy Maiden with her attack. The Unhappy Maiden's magic activates. The field shines in the lovely blue sparkles created by the destroyed girl.

To the destruction of his monster, Michael activates the card he set in the previous turn. The quickplay spell depicts yet another woman with wings of light. She holds a near identical winged woman in her arms. "Second Goddess." Michael reveals The Goddess of Revival from his graveyard. "By removing from play a copy of a spell in my deck, I can activate a spell of the same name in my graveyard." Michael reveals a second Goddess of Revival from his deck, and he drops it into his deck box. The Unhappy Maiden is revived, yet again. Judai is forced to ends his turn again.

Michael explains, "This is how I play, Judai; by using spells and traps to preserve the lives of these cute weak monsters, rather than using them once and discarding them. In this way, even a monster such as The Unhappy Maiden, with no attack or defense to speak of, can seal an integral part of my opponent's game." After explaining his strategy, he lowers his head and eyes. "But, this may be a crueler fate than to be discarded or not used at all. The only way this unfortunate pretty girl can be of use without being used once and discarded, is if I am able and willing to preserve the cycle of suffering, death, and rebirth."

Judai doesn't know how to respond to Michael's comment. He is right about her effect. She has no stats and her effect only activates when she is destroyed as a result of battle. She really does exist solely to be destroyed. Judai want's to say she has other uses, but he can't think of what more she can do. Even Necro Darkman, whose effect activates when he is in the Graveyard, has a strong enough attack and defense to defend the field or deal damage to win the game.

Michael draws. After examining his newly drawn card, he adds, "It's not enough..." He ends his turn without playing a single card.

Judai draws; immediately activating his drawn Burst Impact. Burst Lady prepares to clear the field with her special attack, but Michael chains his last set s/t card, Angel Blast. Burst Impact's effect is negated in a burst of blinding white light in the form of two angel wings, and the card is destroyed. Judai is forced to attack The Unhappy Maiden once more. Burst Lady destroys The Unhappy Maiden for the third time, and his turn ends while the cloud of blue sparkles covers the field.

Michael draws. He examines the cards in his hand. Before playing a card, he looks to Judai over his hand. "It's inevitable the seal will be broken eventually. With no means to capitalize on a seal, the seal will always break before its user can seize victory." Michael summons The Unhappy Girl. The same girl from before appears in a cloud of wind-blown flower petals. She looks to Judai sadly. Michael sets a s/t card and waves his turn away.

"Draw!" Judai adds the newly drawn card to his hand before pointing to The Unhappy Girl. "Featherman, attack!" Featherman lunges for the girl and delivers a ferocious backhand slap. The sound of Featherman's hand striking the girl's face echoes across the campus. The helpless girl doesn't resist. She accepts the strike to drive her into the ground. It takes her a moment to sit up once more. Despite the painful strike, the subdued girl's miserable face hasn't change. The large red hand print across her face throbs and glows a deep shade of pink. To Judai's and Featherman's surprise, Featherman's hand glows in the same shade of pink light. He looks at his glowing hand and the throbbing pink mark on her miserable face.

Featherman falls to his knees as he begins to agonize with guilt. Both he and Judai hear a voice whispering the words, "This is no way for a hero to behave! To strike an innocent maiden is reprehensible!"

"It's like..." Judai immediately sees the resemblance to Rei's Love Maiden. "But, their feelings are different." He remembers the elaborate act put on by Rei's Love Maiden to guilt and take over his monsters, but The Unhappy Maiden has a very different feel. Her vacant gaze is without happiness or act. She is truly miserable as she accepts the painful attacks without complaint or resistance. "This is not the love duel of Love Maiden." Judai explains to himself meekly. But, he quickly clenches his hand in a tight fist. "I can't back down. This is a duel, and I have to do my best to win, no matter what!" Judai points at The Unhappy Girl. "Burst Lady, attack!"

When Burst Lady attacks with her Burst Fire, Michael activates his set trap, Emissary of Harmony. "All battle damage to players will become 0 for this turn, and our life points will increase by the damage amount we would receive." The Unhappy Girl is hit directly by a fireball, but it explodes over the sad girl in a pillar of healing white flames. Despite her attack not dealing any damage on the sad girl, Burst Lady is overwhelmed by the guilt of attacking her as she watches The Unhappy Girl engulfed in the white flames. Michael's life points increase to 4200; effectively neutralizing the damage caused by Featherman. Judai ends his turn.

Next turn, Michael draws and activates Graceful Charity. He discards one of his two spell cards, including his last Goddess of Revival. Then, he summons Black Magician Curran. The cute girl appears with a crack of her whip. After setting another s/t card, he ends his turn.

Judai draws. "Alright. It's time!" Judai declares confidently. "Featherman and Burst Lady, fusion!" The two monsters fuse in a massive swirling vortex over the field. "My favorite card, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" With his trump card on the field, Judai activates the spell, Fusion Recovery to get his fusion spell and Burst Lady back from his graveyard. He then activates E - Emergency Call to add Elemental Hero Sparkman to his hand from his deck. "Sparkman and Flame Wingman, fusion!" The two monsters fuse into Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman. The winged hero descends from a brilliant light in the sky. Shining Flare Wingman's attack rises from 2500 to 3400. "Not yet." Judai proclaims, as he activates another spell. "Refuseon." The spell depicts a black shadow in the form of a dragon and a red shadow in the form of a demon with their backs to each other, and they fight to tear apart from a swirling vortex between them; similar to the vortex created by Judai's fusion card. Judai reveals Mudball Man from his fusion deck, and he sends 2 copies of it to the Graveyard. Then he adds Clayman and Bubbleman to his hand from his deck. Shining Flare Wingman's attack rises to 4000. "Yes." Judai celebrates. "One more time! Elemental Hero Burst Lady!" Burst Lady appears beside Shining Flare Wingman.

Judai hesitates to attack, as he examines Michael's emotionless expression. "That set card, is it a trap to stop my attacks?" Judai wonders. "No. It's a bluff!" Judai is almost certain of it. "Why else would he look so defeated?" Coming up with that conclusion, Judai orders his attack on Curran. "Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman, final attack! Shining Shoot!" At his order, Shining Flare Wingman emits a huge wave of white light on the small girl in a rabbit hat.

"Trap card, open. Emissary of Harmony. Monsters will not be destroyed in this turn, and the effect of all other Emissaries in my Graveyard will activate immediately." Curran is protected by a barrier of light that cancels out Flare Wingman's attack. The fiery light becomes healing light once more. Michael's life points skyrocket to 7000. Judai is shocked by the additional effects of Michael's trap. He is forced to end his turn once more.

Michael draws. Then Curran launches her special attack; whipping Judai once for each monster on his side of the field. Judai cringes with each strike, and his life points fall to 3400. Michael looks thoughtfully at his newly drawn card. He sets it in his s/t card zone, and he summons White Magician Pikeru. The cute girl in white takes her place beside Curran. The two exchange irritated glances before turning their noses up at one another. "Turn end." Michael breaths.

Judai draws. With Shining Flare Wingman, he should be able to force through Michael's monsters, but if that card is another Emissary card, it'll only heal Michael more. Judai figures that Michael probably has 9 total Emissary traps, meaning he can stop Judai's attack and heal another 7 times. Despite the risk, Judai can't risk not attacking now that Curran is on the field. Judai activates another Fusion card to send Bubbleman and Burst Lady to the Graveyard to summon Steam Healer. Shining Flare Wingman's attack rises to 4600. Then, Judai summons Clayman. "Alright. Steam Healer, attack Black Magician Curran." Steam Healer charges forward, but again, Michael activates his set trap.

"Defense Maiden." Michael states without emotion.

"Rei Saotome's card!" Steam Healer is forced to slam into The Unhappy Girl. The miserable girl is thrown to the ground, but she is not destroyed. Michael's life points fall to 5600. Steam Healer falls into a guilt trip just as Featherman and Burst Lady did earlier. Despite Steam Healer's cries of self anguish, Judai orders Shining Flare Wingman's attack against The Unhappy Girl.

"Defense Maiden." Michael breaths. He points to Dreamsprite. The small sprite can't react to the attack change, and she is destroyed by Shining Flare Wingman's attack. Michael's life points fall another 300 points to 5300. Judai is surprised Michael would let Dreamsprite be destroyed, but Michael answers his expression.

"Her effect has no practical purpose in this game. It's unfortunate, but she is often a greater burden than an aid. Nonetheless, I try to get the most out of her ability for as long as I can." Judai ends his turn, with his 3400 life points against Michael's 5300. After Michael draws, Pikeru casts her healing light over his side of the field. His life points rise to 7500. Curran, not one to be showed up by her rival, launches her strike against Judai once more. Judai is whipped 3 times, and his life points drop 900 points to 2500. Michael doesn't risk attacking Clayman, and he ends his turn.

"Draw." Judai rubs his arms and body where he was stricken by Curran's whip. He examines his monsters and set s/t cards, Hero Signal and Hero Barrier. They are no good against Michael who doesn't attack. His newly drawn card, H-Heated Heart will add a little damage, but it's not enough to defeat Michael in a single turn. He examines his other two cards, but neither will shatter Michael's lock alone. Judai has no choice but to activate H-Heated Heart on Shining Flare Wingman. The monster's attack rises to 5100. "Go, Shining Shoot!" Again Shining Flare Wingman emits a massive wave of light on The Unhappy Girl. She is consumed by the white light, but she is not destroyed. Michael's life points fall to 2800. Immediately after, Shining Flare Wingman agonizes over what he has just done. The Unhappy Girl glows pink from within the light wave attack, and Shining Flare Wingman glows with the same pink aura. Judai shifts Clayman to defense position and sets a card before ending his turn.

Again, Michael draws silently. Pikeru heals him; returning his life points to 4000. Then Curran whips Judai three times, dropping him to 1600. "It's time." Michael declares. He activates the card he drew in the previous turn and explains. "When Pikeru and Curran prove themselves by their merits on the field, they need not face an arduous trial." The card depicts a surprised and battle ravished Curran and Pikeru being handed a crown each. "By succession through experience, they will be crowned Princesses after using their effects to deal twice the damage as their attack strength or heal their user's life points by twice their attack strength." Both monsters vanish and Michael summons Princess Pikeru and Princess Curran from his deck. The two lovely Princesses watch humbly over the field. "A Princess is without purpose without a Kingdom to rule over. When a Princess is summoned, I can add their Kingdom to my hand from my deck." Michael retrieves a field spell from his deck and activates it. "Sovereign Kingdom." He explains as a massive city half in lovely white stone and half in lovely black stone rises around them. The castle stands behind Michael. "A Princess cannot be attacked while I control another monster. A Princess is unaffected by all of my opponent's card effects. And as long as I have a Pikeru or Curran..." Michael points to Judai's vacant monster card zones. He pays 1600 life points, and 2 cute black rabbit tokens take his side of the field. He pays an additional 1600 life points to summon two white sheep tokens to fill his vacant monster card zones. Both Princesses nod to their cute subordinates. They exchange a quick competitive glance, but both change their focus to Judai, who is astonished by the two bouncing black balls of fluff on his side of the field.

Judai scans between the energetic rabbits, the two beautiful princesses, and the lovely kingdom. With his play completed, Judai expects Michael to end his turn, but he does not. He activates the card he just drew. "Then and Thereafter. At the cost of my Battle Phase, I'll return to my Standby Phase."

Judai quickly chains his set Emergency Provisions, sending Hero Barrier and Hero Signal to the graveyard. His life points rise to 3600. Michael doesn't seem surprised by Judai's play. Princess Pikeru activates her healing light magic. Michael's life points rise to 4800. Princess Curran creates a whip at the end of her magic wand, and she swings the whip of black light through all of Judai's monsters. It cracks over him once, and his life points fall to 600 points. He falls to his knees after the stinging strike.

"Turn end." Michael states. Before Judai draws, Michael calls attention to The Unhappy Girl. He comments while looking sadly on The Unhappy Girl. "Even when she finds this lovely kingdom where she is blessed by the Princesses healing light and given a means to find victory by the black Princess, she cannot find happiness." Michael's eyes waver. "This card is the embodiment of my feelings towards dueling."

Judai doesn't understand, but Michael continues to watch over The Unhappy Girl who remains unhappy in the beautiful kingdom. "Why do the things that bring us joy, bring us so much pain?"

Judai can't answer Michael's questions. He honestly doesn't know what to say. He can't relate to Michael's feelings. Winged Kuribo suddenly appears from Judai's deck. "Partner?" He asks uncertainly. Winged Kuribo whips himself into a frenzy.

"Partner?" Judai states in a surprised tone to Winged Kuribo's fit. "No. You're right." Judai agrees. He draws his final card. "This is still a duel." Judai reveals his newly drawn card without looking at it. "Pot of Greed!" He draws two new cards, and examines his hand. The three cards hold the answer he was looking for. "I'm sorry, but it has to end now." Judai declares. He reveals the first card. "R - Righteous Justice!" Sovereign Kingdom and Defense Maiden are destroyed. Both Princesses glare angrily at Judai as they watch the beautiful city crumble around them as if it was made of glass.

Judai changes Clayman to attack position and activates the quickplay spell, Hero Backlash. "When a Hero monster is destroyed as a result of battle, I can destroy 1 monster on your side of the field." Judai reveals his last card, Sky Scraper. The city rises around Michael and Judai. Both Princesses look insulted by this ugly new field. They refuse to make eye contact with Judai. Winged Kuribo is embarrassed as well. Despite being snubbed, Judai launches his counter offensive. "Clayman, attack Princess Pikeru!" Clayman charges. With the power of Skyscraper, his attack rises to 1800, which is still 200 points too little to destroy the pretty girl. Pikeru cracks him over the head with her scepter. To her surprise he begins to crack and split. Judai's life points fall to 400. He abruptly explodes, and The Unhappy Girl is destroyed by the earthen shrapnel. With her gone, both Steam Healer and Shining Flare Wingman are released from her spell. "Steam Healer, attack, Princess Pikeru!" Steam Healer nods before charging for the girl. Princess Pikeru readies herself, but she can't match Steam Healer's power in the Hero's city. Pikeru is destroyed. Curran is infuriated by this, but she isn't given much a chance to dwell on her rival's destruction. Michael's life points fall to 4000, while Judai's life points rise to 2400. "Now, Shining Flare Wingman." Shining Flare Wingman absorbs the power of the deceased heros. Clayman brings his attack to 5600. Shining Flare Wingman emits his wave of light to decimate Curran. Michael's life points plummet to 400. After her destruction, Judai reminds Michael of Shining Flare Wingman's effect. The white light turns to flames, and Michael's life points are reduced to 0 in the white flames.

Michael removes his deck from his duel disk and holds the cards limply in his hand. The breeze threatens to scatter them across the island. Judai is concerned with how Michael will take the loss. He watches Michael and waits for a reaction, but his attention is called to the field by Winged Kuribo. Judai is astonished to see that The Unhappy Maiden/Girl remains on the field. "Duel Monster spirit?" He asks.

Winged Kuribo talks with her. Although she doesn't make a sound, Winged Kuribo seems to be able to understand her feelings. Michael's hand suddenly clenches his deck tightly. After this action The Unhappy Girl nods and returns to his deck.

Michael walks off. Before descending the stairs, he tells Judai, "It was a good game."

"Yeah." Judai agrees. When Michael has left, Winged Kuribo explains the conversation with the little spirit. "So she isn't happy, but because Michael hasn't given up on her, she remains by his side?" Judai shakes his head. Winged Kuribo asks why he looks so down. Judai shakes his head. "I won, partner, but I don't feel happy. Dueling is supposed to be fun, but that duel wasn't." Judai's eyes drift to the stairs. "I can't understand being hurt by the game I love so much."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

After losing to Judai, Michael wanders the island on his own. "I didn't expect to win." He reminds himself. "It's fine though. Winning wasn't the deck's only purpose." Michael stops abruptly. Ahead, a girl sits on the grassy fringe between the forest and the dirt trail. She has several cards spread out across the ground, and she examines several more in her hand.

Michael approaches the girl from her blind spot to get a closer look at what she is doing. She is so intent on her cards that the petite girl doesn't notice Michael watching from over her shoulder. She continues to silently debate with herself which cards to remove or add. All of her cards are themeless wind angels. When she sorts two of the angels into a pile that Michael deduces is her deck, he comments, "That's an unusual route for a Wind Angel deck." She jumps back; dropping her cards with a frightened squeak. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

The slight trembling girl shakes her head. "N-no, it s'okay." She replies nervously.

"May I see?" Michael asks.

"It's s'not, very good..." She mumbles incoherently while giving Michael a shaky fearful nod, which he accepts as an invitation to sit beside her. At only half his size, he still towers over her while sitting. Michael looks over the deck she has built so far, despite her little nervous noises.

After examining her deck, Michael points out, "You looked very intent on this deck."

She nods nervously. "Ye-yeah." She answers. "I-I've been working hard, on it, the deck, to make it better..." Michael's eyes shift from the deck to the girl. She quickly stares at the grass in front of her. "But, it's it's not... I'm not... not having, much luck."

"It doesn't look that bad." Michael contradicts. "You have some good ideas here. You only need to stabilize them and bring them together."

"No..." She wants to argue and cut herself down, but she can't argue with Michael even if it is a compliment about her she believes to be a lie.

"I can help you, if you'd like." Michael tells her. "I'm actually pretty good at deck building."

"Oh, but you can't... I mean, I can't..." The flustered girl tries to argue, but Michael dismisses it.

"It's no problem." He assures her. With his assurance, she can't argue any further. Michael begins sorting her deck into piles by card types. "The way I build is, I choose my cards one by one, starting with the cards I like and want to use. Do you have any favorites you want to build the deck around?"

The girl shakes her head cautiously. "I like... them all."

To her nervous response, Michael nods and adds the monsters she took out of the deck into the pile with the other monsters. She blushes as he examines the monsters she took out of the deck. Michael doesn't notice though. He continues explaining to her, "Once I have the cards I want to use sorted by types, I take cards and sort them by function or combo." He sets Dancing Fairy on the grass. "This monster has a strong attack, so it can be used as a field clearer, but it also has a healing effect." Michael takes the next monster, a weaker wind angel with a healing effect. "Then, I take cards that share similar abilities or combos, and I over lap them with the cards they have synergy with." He places the side of the weaker wind angel over the edge of Dancing Fairy. "If we put all out strong monsters on one side of her, and all of our healers on the other, we can see how many cards we have for each strategy. This way, we can add or remove cards so the deck runs smoothly. See?"

The shy girl nods. "Y-es." She mumbles.

Michael removes a wind angel from the pile with a random effect unrelated to all of her other cards. He starts a new pile for it. "This monster is a wind angel with okay stats, but it doesn't have any synergy with the deck. It's effect doesn't give any tangible effect like removal or suppression, and it doesn't combo with the other wind angels. It's also too strong too be searched with your search cards, but its too weak to beat your other bigger monsters like Dancing Fairy." Michael points the card out to her. "This one would do better in its own deck. In this deck, she'll only be a burden and if you try to focus on her in this deck, all of your strategies will be stretched thin and be left equally under supported."

The girl nods. It takes her a moment, but she eventually tells Michael, "You're really smart, at deck building."

Michael admits, "I'm not the type who can rely on luck, so I build to maximize synergy and minimize reliance on lucky draws." Again, he looks at her, and she quickly looks away. Michael continues by revealing a position swapping spell. He sets it above Dancing Fairy. "This card works well as a defense card to stop an attack, but it also can be used to change her to defense position to use her healing effect or as an offense card to help destroy a monster. We can start building a row for defense cards going up from this card and a row for offense cards from this card going left or right from it. This card is a good fit for this deck, because it is simple, versatile, and has a lot of synergy with your monsters."

The girl doesn't respond, but she understands what he is saying. Her nervousness at being alone with him fades a bit as he shows her more of his deck building tricks. Michael sets Flying Kamakiri in its own pile. "While not pretty, a few of these would support almost every monster in your deck. They are good on the offense, defense, for swarming, for searching combo cards and situational monsters, as well as many other tasks."

"I thought, about using it..." She hesitates, to see how he will respond to her arguing. When he doesn't get mad at her, she continues. "But, I felt that using an Angel searcher might be better, because... Um, the deck, it's all Angels." Again, she watches his reaction.

"An Angel searcher will work in this deck, but your deck is as much a Wind deck as an Angel deck, and you have much more Wind support than Angel support. With the insects, you'd get three more monsters that can use your Wind support, while the Angel searcher has far fewer uses because of its specific conditions."

"I didn't, think of that." She admits.

"There is nothing wrong with your build. Personally, I'd use the Angel searchers over the bugs any day. So long as you understand that if you build based on favorites and idealism, the deck will be harder to win with, and at times, impossible to win with."

"I understand." She admits sadly.

"I'm like that. I'm bound to my principles, and I can't use cards out of theme with my deck, or cards that I don't like. I understand it's harder to win this way, but it's my way. I cna't play any other way."

She nervously replies, "I think it's commendable, to use the cards you like, even if it's hard."

"It's unfair to the cards, sometimes. I could probably afford to be a bit less picky, and to sacrifice some pride and principles for their sake."

"I don't think so." She argues cautiously. "It's admirable that you can play how you want." She looks sadly at her cards. "Winning is everything for so many people here. They could never play with that kind of a handicap. It's hard for them to lose even occasionally." Her eyes fall on her back pack and coat. "It's hard for me, being in Obelisk Blue. I'm a girl, so I have to be in the blue dorm, but I'm not very good. The better girls look down on me, for losing so much, and for building decks that aren't very good."

"There's nothing wrong with your decks." Michael argues. "You just need some fine tuning to make them work with the directions you've taken them." The two share an awkward silence, while she nervously plays with her hands in front of her mouth. Michael reaches into his deck box, and he pulls out the Spirit of the Breeze he took from Manjyome. "This card. I think it'd be better off with you."

"Oh no! I can't take your card!" She protests nervously. But Michael shakes his head.

"It's okay. I already have cards I cherish. I don't have a deck where this card could shine."

She quickly thanks him. With the new card, she finds new courage to speak up. "I-I watched you, at the ceremony. I liked your deck." She swallows hard. "I was envious at how well you used it. I don't think many people would be able to use it as well."

"Thank you." Michael replies.

"And, I saw your duels, with the Machinist Duel Faction." Again, she swallows and must take a breath to gather her confidence. "I still think, even though you didn't win, you played very well and intelligently. I'm not as good of a duelist as you, so..." She forces herself to laugh timidly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed watching." He tells her. "That's why we duel like this, after all, isn't it." They share another awkward silence, until Michael asks if she'd like to continue with the deck. She nods timidly while fumbling with her hands over her mouth.

As he continues to show her his strategies, she admits, "I never really understood these complex things in class, but you make it all seem so simple. You're smarter; a better duelist than others give you credit for." She blushes brighter. Michael doesn't respond. She quickly tries to hide her embarrassment. "Is that, your deck from the ceremony?"

Michael taps his deck boxes. "Want to see it?" She tries to apologize for asking, but nods that she does to not insult him by refusing to look.

She handles each of his cards with care, even though they are almost all commons. "It's so well built." She admits.

"But, you see things you'd do differently?" Michael asks.

She nervously disagrees. "No. I could never!"

"Honestly, I think that would be the best thing for the deck; for it to find a new way." She tries to argue and hand the deck back, but Michael stops her hand with his, and he folds her fingers over it. He shakes his head slightly. "It can't go any farther with me. But with your innovative ideas, I'm sure it will become stronger than it ever was with me."

"I can't..." She argues, trying to hand the deck back again. He shakes his head slightly and gives her a slight smile before getting up.

"Take care of them." Michael tells her with a smile. "And have some confidence. You're ideas really are good." With that, he continues on his way down the dirt path.

"Y-yes." She answers. She holds the deck box against her chest as she watches him go. She wants to say more, but she can't. She's not strong enough. "I will take care of them." She promises herself. "I'll make a strong deck, and I'll remain loyal to the spirit of this deck, in my own way." as she watches Michael wander alone down the dirt trail, she adds. "When I'm stronger..."

Lilica watches from the edge of the forest. She is going to approach Michael as he passes, but she stops herself. "I can't take this away from you." She tells herself with a soft smile before leaving in the opposite direction.

Chapter 8 - End

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

Sorry for the super long wait. A lot has happened, and for some reason, this short chapter turned out to be a bit massive. Beyond that, I hope people are enjoying the fic. Thanks for reading.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Cards:

The Goddess of Revival

Quickplay Spell

Effect: You can only activate this card when a monster on your side of the field is destroyed as a result of battle by your opponent's attacking monster or by a card effect controlled by your opponent, and your monster is sent to the Graveyard. Special Summon the destroyed monster from your Graveyard to your side of the field.

(Art: Almost identical to The Grave of Enkindling in style and art, except the woman is a lovely young girl in a baby blue dress with her hands folded over her chest in prayer. Also, she has 2 massive white wings of light emerging from her back and in the process of unfolding from embracing her.)

Emissary of Mercy

Trap

Effect: During the turn this card is activated, all battle damage players would receive is decreased to 0, and increase a player's Life Points by an amount equal to amount of battle damage that player would have received. If you have at least 1 "Emissary of Harmony" in your Graveyard, it's effect is activated at this time as well. If you have at least 1 "Emissary of Tranquility" in your Graveyard, it's effect is activated at this time as well.

Emissary of Harmony

Trap

Effect: During the turn this card is activated, monsters are not destroyed as a result of battle or by card effects. If you have at least 1 "Emissary of Mercy" in your Graveyard, it's effect is activated at this time as well. If you have at least 1 "Emissary of Tranquility" in your Graveyard, it's effect is activated at this time as well.

Emissary of Tranquility

Trap

Effect: During the turn this card is activated, all damage players would receive by a card effect is decreased to 0, and increase a player's Life Points by an amount equal to amount of damage that player would have received by a card effect. If you have at least 1 "Emissary of Harmony" in your Graveyard, it's effect is activated at this time as well. If you have at least 1 "Emissary of Mercy" in your Graveyard, it's effect is activated at this time as well.

Then and Thereafter

Spell

Effect: This card can only be activated during your Main Phase 1. Return to the start of your Standby Phase. Skip your Battle Phase for the turn this card is activated.

Experienced Successor

Quickplay Spell

Effect: This card's name is treated as "Trial of the Princesses." You may activate each of the following effects once:

Send to the Graveyard, from your side of the field, 1 "White Magician Pikeru" that has increased your Life Points by 2400 points with its effect. Special Summon 1 "Princess Pikeru" from your hand or Deck, and shuffle your Deck afterwards.

Send to the Graveyard, from your side of the field, 1 "Black Magician Curran" that has inflicted 2400 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points. Special Summon 1 "Princess Curran" from your hand or Deck, and shuffle your Deck afterwards.

Sovereign Kingdom

Field Spell

Effect: You may add this card to your hand from your Deck when you successfully Summon a monster with "Princess" in its name. Shuffle your Deck afterwards. A monster with "Princess" in its name on your side of the field cannot be chosen as an attack target while you have at least 1 other monster on your side of the field. A monster with "Princess" in its name on your side of the field is unaffected by the effects of cards controlled by your opponent. During your Main Phase, you may pay 800 Life Points, to Special Summon 1 "White Sheep Token" (LIGHT, Beast, Level 1, 0/0) to your side of the field, if you control a monster with "Pikeru" in its name, or 1 "Black Rabbit Token" (DARK, Beast, Level 1, 0/0) to your opponent's side of the field, if you control a monster with "Curran" in its name. A "White Sheep Token" or "Black Rabbit Token" cannot be used as a Tribute for a Tribute Summon (or Set).

Refuseon

Spell

Effect: Select 1 Fusion Monster Card in your Fusion Deck, and reveal it to your opponent. Send a number of copies of the selected Fusion Monster Card in your Fusion Deck to the Graveyard to add the same number of Fusion Material Monsters listed by name on the selected Fusion Monster Card from your Deck to your hand.

Hero Backlash

Quickplay Spell

Effect: When a monster with "Hero" in its name on your side of the field is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The American Duelists**

**Chapter 9 - The American Bombshell**

Laughter and the sounds of cheerful chatter fill the campus grounds, where the students gather in their circles of friends. The laughter across campus cuts out as three girls wearing yellow jackets march up the stone path leading to the Duel Academia's main entrance. All eyes turn to the approaching trio.

"It's them! The American girls!" A voice breaths urgently to the nearby groups. They need not be told, as they can all see for themselves, yet many groups echo the message down the sides of the path. The silence grows into a soft steady murmur of whispered secrets, insults, and idol gossip.

As the three girls bear down on each group, some of the circles collective whispers turn to fake conversations; elaborate acts performed to give the trio the illusion that everything is business as usual and they couldn't care less that the three are there, while others watch in silent awe; not even trying to hide their dreamy gazes. A small group of young DA girls keep up their unconvincing front until the three Ra Yellow girls pass them by. Only to the trio's backs are their true feelings revealed. "Eeeee... Big sister Hannah is so cool!" One of the young girls cheers gleefully to her friends.

"And Annette-chan is sooo cute!" Another of the girl coos.

They aren't the only ones completely captivated by the two stand outs of the passing trio. All across the campus grounds, guys and girls alike, study the passing trio; each trying to absorb as much as they can before the chance to watch the girls passes.

Leading the three honorary Ra Yellow girls is Hannah Daniels. The tall fair skinned young woman cuts an ideal image of an _American girl_. Her long blonde hair flows down her back and between her shoulder blades to just over her waist. She wears a boy's Ra yellow school jacket wide open, as many of the DA boys do, leaving her black undershirt exposed. Her massive heaving chest stretches the tight black shirt to the brink of ripping. With the tight shirt being stretched so much up top, her sleek hard abs and belly button are left exposed. Despite wearing a standard DA skirt, Hannah's wide hips and shapely curves stretch the skirt; molding it to her form. The tight skirt captures her every shifting curve with each deliberate and calculated step she takes on her long bare legs.

The majority of the boys on campus watch her intently. Their eyes drifting up and down. Her presence leaves almost every boy drooling with their jaws on the ground. The same however, cannot be said of all of the girls on campus.

"Look at that uniform she's wearing. It's positively scandalous! She could at least _try_ and find a uniform that fits her!" A girl bites bitterly. Her circle of friends hum in agreement. Their jealous eyes narrow as the beautiful American girl leads the other two proudly across the campus grounds.

"What a skank!" Another of the girls snaps harshly.

"She thinks she's hot stuff with those monstrous melons, but she's just a freak!" A third girl adds to the assault.

"I heard she's a real bitch in person too!" A final girl adds.

Hannah passes the four without sparing them so much as a glance. However, their nasty glares are returned tenfold by the cold doll-like eyes of the small American girl, Annette Black. The four girls wince and avert their gaze under her intense penetrating glare.

The cute tiny girl holds her silent stare until the three have passed. Even when she has passed, the four girls shutter. "What a freaky girl!" One of the bitter girls remarks in a shaky voice. The others nod as they rub their goose bumps away.

The small girl's eyes return forward. She doesn't spare the other gawking students a second's glance, even though many mutter her name nearly as much as Hannah's.

"That's her!" A boy in the bushes points out to his friends. Two other boys sneak peeks through the bushes as well. All three raise their binoculars and focus on the tiny American girl.

"Wow... Annette-chan is so precious!" One of the boys coos. "She's like a bisque doll come to life."

"She's a haunting vision of artistic intricacy." Another agrees.

"But she's impossible to approach." The three share a shiver as they all remark, "It's her eyes!"

"Hannah Daniels... and Annette Black..." One of the boys thinks thoughtfully out loud. "They are the difference between night and day, but despite their vast contrasts, they compliment each other brilliantly. Hannah-sama's mature brilliance accentuates darling Annette-chan's eerily lovely shadow."

The other two boys look impressed by his speech to himself. One of them finally croaks. "That was beautiful, man..."

They all look to each other awkwardly before turning away, red faced and silent. One of them finally speaks up. "But, if Hannah-sama is the day..."

"And Annette-chan is the night..." The other boys asks to the others.

"Then, what is Jessica-chan?" The two ask.

At their question, all three peer through the bushes once more with their binoculars in hand. The three watch Jessica Phish, the third and final honorary Ra Yellow girl. She follows along quietly at Hannah's left hand side, where she fidgets slightly under the microscope of the student body.

"Jessica Phish?" The thoughtful boy thinks. "If Hannah is the day, and Annette is the night, then what is Jessica?" The three boys ponder in silence, before sneaking another peak through their binoculars.

Jessica keeps pace with the other two American girls. She keeps her eyes down to avoid eye contact with the mass of on-lookers. Her timidity draws an irritated expression from Hannah, who continues to give a good show to her fans without effort. Like Annette, Jessica wears a traditional sleeveless girl's uniform, but in yellow and white. Unlike the either of the other two, Jessica is not exceptionally beautiful, nor exceptionally cute. She is average in every regard, especially in comparison to the cuteness and sexiness of the two girls on her right. Despite being so plain, she somehow also captures the attention of many DA boys and girls. Her feelings towards the situation are revealed in her contradictory actions. Even while trying not to make eye contact with her observers, her eyes give away the genuine smile in her heart. While the crowd can't pick up on it, Hannah catches it with ease and smirks.

When they finally arrive at the doors of the main building and escape the watchful gaze of the congregations of DA students outside, Hannah gently guides the two other girls with her fingers to the small of each of the girls' backs. Hannah chuckles to the girls, "Quite the turnout today?" Jessica finally looks up and finds that Hannah's gaze is on her. She quickly looks away, and Hannah immediately scolds her. "THAT! You're doing that again!"

"I'm sorry." She apologizes as she raises her head to meet Hannah face to face.

"And what did I say about that?" Hannah continues to reprimand her. To this Jessica starts to apologize once more, but stops and closes her mouth. Hannah huffs, "A lady should never apologize when she is not at fault, nor should she ever hold her head down under any set of circumstances." She nods to her own statement to reaffirm that she is right.

"You're right." Jessica admits to her face.

"And the rest!" Hannah demands without apology.

Jessica nervously complies. "Y... y... Yaw gawd damn right, biatch!" She forces herself to state despite being visibly mortified.

Hannah ignores her embarrassed red face and nods. "Yeah, that's right! To hell with the rules." Jessica laughs in nervous agreement, despite a look that says she doesn't have the slightest clue what Hannah is talking about. Again, Hannah ignores her embarssment once more, "As I was saying, how about that crowd? It gets bigger every day. They're definitely showing up just to catch a peek of us."

Jessica forces herself to meet Hannah face to face. "I feel like we're doing something bad." Jessica admits.

"Why? We're only coming to school." Hannah points out honestly.

"I know that. But... It always turns out like this... A big spectacle. I feel like we're disrupting everything." Hannah eyes the fidgeting girl with a queer smirk. Jessica quickly adds, "I mean, it's not like we have classes right now."

"So we have no right being here?" Hannah asks. After a long stern gaze, Hannah finally erupts into laughter as she shakes her head. "Oh Jessica, Jessica, Jessica..."

"She's, a lost cause." Annette states definitively.

"You're probably right." Hannah admits to the tiny girl's comment. "But, I refuse to give up. I'll break that shell of yours, if it's the last thing I do... dammit!" She adds as an afterthought to drive her point home.

Jessica can't say anything to her comment. Or more like, anything she would normally say to that comment will get her scolded by Hannah, so she doesn't bother trying to respond.

"So what do you propose we do then?" Hannah asks; catching Jessica off guard. "We could use one of the side trails each time we want to come to the main building. That would keep the majority of them from staring as we come to school." Before Jessica can agree or disagree, Hannah quickly contradicts herself, "But then we'd have to deal with those pervy little toads who hide amongst the bushes." Leaning over Jessica's shoulder, she asks, "You probably hadn't noticed them? The boys who always hide in the bushes to watch?" Standing up, Hannah shakes her head. "With boys like that, what do you think would happen to us lovely maidens if we walked along the back trails on our own?"

"Depraved deviants... Debauchery. Deflowered and defiled." Annette counts off in response, adding a feeling of dread over the conversation.

Hannah clasps her hands over her mouth. "How horrific!" She cries in melodramatic fashion.

Jessica chuckles at her blatantly bad overacting. She nervously adds to the conversation. "Inconceivable!" Her comment draws the stern glares of the other two girls.

"This is no joking matter!" Hannah states seriously. "Duel Academia is a dangerous place for us outsiders. Especially with us being young pretty girls. If we don't tread carefully..."

"Oblivion." Annette finishes.

Again, Jessica laughs nervously. "It'd never happen. If anyone tried anything, you'd... You'd kick their butts." She blushes at her own boldness.

Hannah doesn't hesitate to agree. "You're damn right I would! Lowly little horn dogs! I'd give them the thrashing of a lifetime."

"They'd probably, enjoy it." Annette points out.

"Yeah. They probably would." Hannah agrees with a sickened expression.

Again, Jessica laughs uncomfortably. "So, what's the real problem with avoiding the main entrance?"

"No problem." Hannah answers bluntly. "I just don't feel like putting forth an effort to try and avoid the unavoidable. Sure we'd avoid everyone's prying eyes for a day or two, but once the rumors make their rounds, they'll find us on whatever route we take. It's not worth the hassle. Besides, we have as much right to go where we please when we please, as anyone else."

"Yeah. I guess..." Jessica concedes.

"Face it kid, as long as you're here, people are going to watch you. You're one of us!"

The comment rings oddly in her ears. Jessica can't imagine being grouped in the same class as Hannah and Anette. Annette doesn't say anything to Hannah's comment, which Jessica would normally see as a sign of disagreement from anyone else. But from Annette, she has no idea.

At that moment, Sho comes shooting out of a classroom... "Ahhh! I'm so late!" As he whips around the corner, he slams face first into Hannah's chest and springs back; landing on his butt. Hannah is knocked off balance, but manages to stay on her feet.

"Excuse you!" she barks irritably

"What?" Sho asks as he rubs his face. His eyes nearly pop out of his skull when he looks up. He's met with the sight of two long sleek white legs and the silhouette of a girl's huge chest against the ceiling light. He can't even see her face beyond her chest at his vantage point. Hannah finally leans down to scold him, since he isn't paying attention to her otherwise. But even with her leaning over, his eyes are stuck on her chest. She must call attention to her face to get him to snap out of his day dreaming.

"Mind actually looking _at_ me, and not at parts of me?" She snips.

"Oh!" Sho scrambles to his feet and apologizes with a deep bow. Hannah doesn't smile at his apology, though. Annette shares Hannah's cold uninviting glower. As the red faced little boy continues to apologize, Hannah turns away in disgust.

"I've already had a shower today, thanks!" She snaps sarcastically. She continues onwards telling the girls to come along.

Sho is left watching, slack jawed and distant, as the girls leave. Before following, Annette leers at Sho; effectively drawing him back to reality.

"Perv." She utters, before joining at Hannah's side once more.

It takes Sho a moment to recover from her glare, but when he does, he asks, "Perv? Me?" As he points to himself, he realizes he has drool running down the side of his face. He quickly wipes it away on his jacket sleeve. A few students in the hall watch him with amused and curious expressions. Sho takes it as his cue to move, and he hurries back on his way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sho and Kenzan sit around a small table in the middle of the dorm room floor, while Misawa sits at his desk examining a book. "What's wrong, Sho-kun?" Kenzan asks to Sho.

"Huh? Oh..." Sho suddenly snaps back to the present.

"You've been distant the whole time." Kenzan points out.

"Yeah." Sho agrees hesitantly. He recalls the earlier confrontation he had with the American girls. It was short, but sweet. He fondly rubs his face. "I ran into them earlier." He explains in a dreamy state.

"Who don?" Kenzan asks curiously.

"The American girls." Sho replies.

"No kidding? That's unexpected saurus." Kenzan admits. Sho nods while still touching his face.

"So warm." He utters.

"Huh?" Kenzan grunts. Misawa's eyes drift over his book at the two.

Realizing that he said that out loud, he quickly waves his hands with a laugh. "No, no. It's nothing. I was just thinking how incredible they are."

Kenzan nods. "Yeah, they are something else don. But even the best of them is no Alice-chan." At the sound of her name, he sighs nostalgically into his arms, "Alice-chan."

Misawa watches the two with an embarrassed expression in the background. "Hey, hey. Didn't you come here to study?"

The two boys both sigh into their arms. "I suppose so." They both agree.

"But..." Sho asks, "Should we really be studying with so much happening?" Resting his head on his book, Sho asks, "I wonder what big brother is doing right now?"

"I don't know, but I bet he's not studying." Kenzan answers.

Misawa decides to chime in on the conversation as well. "I suppose he is still trying to get a rematch with Kyle." All three sigh into their arms.

"I can't concentrate." Sho complains.

"I hear what you're saying don. My dino DNA is calling for freedom, too don." Kenzan agrees. "We should put off studying and go see what big brother is doing."

Misawa slides a card between the pages he was reading as a book mark. "There's no point in trying to force this." He concurs. He blushes and grunts in surprise as he realizes which card he grabbed for a book mark. The little White Magician Pikeru watches him from the scientific theory book. He slams the book shut and cautiously checks to see if anyone noticed. He is stunned as he sees the door close, and the room is vacant. "Hey, wait up!" He calls out to the others.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trio of Ra Yellow boys wander around the campus grounds; in search of Judai. What they find instead are the three honorary Ra Yellow girls eating outside on a stone bench. A crowd of boys and girls have collected around them at various distances. "Looks like they're having lunch." Kenzan points out.

"Yeah." Sho agrees absent mindedly. He follows along on his tip toes, trying to get a better view of the trio as they pass. Unable to see around or over the taller kids and larger groups, Sho suggests, "We should get closer, and take a look."

Kenzan, who was following a similar strategy to spy Annette, quickly agrees. The two begin their stealthy approach, only to find that the scattered groups have formed a tough defensive line. As Sho inches closer, he is pushed back by a group of younger DA girls who scold him for not observing the hierarchy or social structure. He's forced to retreat to the edge of the campus grounds; much farther away than from where he started. Annoyed by being ousted out of sight of the girls, Sho climbs onto one of the far stone flower boxes on the fringe of the paved pathway. The extra height lets him see the three girls once more, but he is certain he can get a better view still. He edges along the flower box until, without realizing it, he steps over the ledge and falls on someone; a girl, who lets out a short shriek.

"I'm sorry." He apologizes from where he landed. The girl quickly pulls her legs out from under him, sending Sho tumbling backwards against the flower box. "Ow, ow, ow..." He complains, as he rubs the newly created bump at the back of his head. The girl shouts angrily at him. She quickly stops when she realizes who he is. Her voice sounds familiar to Sho, but he doesn't place it to a face until he has readjusted his small glasses over his nose and taken another look. Seeing her face clearly for the first time, Sho points his finger at the girl and shouts, "That bug girl, Ran Koucho!"

The lovely girl cringes as she slaps his extended hand away from her. "You nasty little paracide! What's a dismal insect like you doing scurrying around here?"

"I wasn't doing anything." Sho states firmly; obviously more irritated by her insults than her vague insinuations.

"Yeah, right." She snorts sarcastically. It's obvious Ran doesn't like Sho, and with good reason. He's the reason she is still stuck at Duel Academia instead of traveling the world in the pro circuit, along with her beloved. "You're full of it." She continues. "You're trying to get a good look at the American girls, but you're too short to see over the crowds."

Sho winces with annoyance. "And what about you?" He snaps. Her feelings for him are mutual, as Sho doesn't even try to hide his animosity towards her.

To his comment, Ran laughs haughtily. "Hmmph!" She huffs. "It should be obvious?" Ran crosses her arms over her chest, before continuing. "There's nowhere to go on this island to avoid all this idol fandom over... _the Americans._" The words roll off her tongue like a nasty childish curse. Then, she becomes serious and gravely irritated once more. "These American boys can't hold a candle to Kaiser Ryo-sama." At the sound of his name, Ran has a momentary lapse into a dreamy state. It doesn't last too long though. She snaps out of her fantasies and shouts at Sho, "I'm furious with you!"

"Me? Why?" He asks.

"You're HIS little brother, aren't you? It's your duty to uphold the memory of your brother, the duel king of the school, but instead, you hang around back here behind the crowds, creeping around in the shadows like the little perverted disappointment that you are."

Sho resents her remark and reminds her, "I beat you, didn't I?"

"HA! A fluke." She scoffs.

To her comment, Sho arms his duel disk. "Let's see." He demands.

Rather than a duel, all Sho gets from Ran is a punch in the head. "Now's not the time for games!" Ran points to the three American girls. "It's your duty to confront these idol wannabes, and put them in their places!"

Sho apprehensively replies, "That doesn't make any sense," as he rubs his head. "If I'm suppose to be defending my brother's honor, shouldn't I challenge the boys." Again, Ran clobbers him.

"Who do you think you are, you arrogant little nothing? You're not good enough to beat them. The best you can hope to accomplish is to defeat these saucy tarts." She confidently declares, "I'll handle the boys."

"I'm no push over." Sho grumbles. Ran's eyes narrow as she looks at Sho. He expects her to hit him again, but instead, her irritated look melts away to a look of compassion. Ran kneels in front of Sho, to stand at his level, and she rests her hands firmly on his shoulder.

In a soft voice, she replies, "I know you'll be great someday, just like your big brother."

"Huh? Sho coughs in disbelief. He can't help but blush slightly with her hands on his shoulders, and her lovely face only a few inches from his.

In a kind sisterly voice, she explains, "I have faith in my little bother, and as your big sister, I'll support you to avenge and preserve the memory of your big brother."

Sho's delusions of a kinder gentler Ran vanish, as he analyzes the word,. "Sister?" He envisions his big brother and Ran getting married. She wears a white wedding dress, while his brother stands beside her in a black tuxedo. Sho suddenly bursts into laughter. "There's no way in hell you'll ever be my sister!" Ran is enraged by his comment and begins pounding on him.

Kenzan scans the crowd. "Did you see where Sho-kun went?" He asks Misawa.

"Uh, no." He replies. Under his breath, Misawa mumbles, "He's probably pulling a Misawa." They walk around the crowd in search fo Sho; both oblivious to the sight of Sho being beaten to a pulp behind the flower box by a stomping mad Ran.

With their differences eventually resolved, and without killing each other, Ran states, "I'll acknowledge you as a duelist worthy of being _his_ little brother if you can defeat that cocky American girl."

"Fine!" Sho agrees. "But once I prove myself, I'll beat you down and show you, I'm more than just worthy of living in my brother's shadow: I'm you're better!" Ran is annoyed by his arrogance, but agrees.

"Very well. If you're that confident in yourself, I'll accept your challenge."

Without another word, they go their separate ways. Sho grumbles under his breath, "I'll show you, Roach-Girl." Ran freezes in her tracks, and Sho trembles as he feels an evil aura at his back. He takes off after the others before she can retaliate.

After rejoining Kenzan and Misawa, Sho tells them that he agreed to challenge Hannah. They are both shocked by his boldness, but he firmly declares, "I have my reasons. It's a matter of honor."

"Whoa, that's pretty impressive, Sho!" Judai states. Everyone is shocked by his sudden appearance.

"B-b-b-Big Brother! Where'd you come from?"

Judai musses his hair as he admits, "I was looking for Kyle again, but I couldn't find him anywhere." He smiles at Sho. "But it doesn't matter now. This is more important. I'm looking forward to seeing your duel, Sho."

Sho nods. "Right. With big brother here, there's no way I can lose."

Judai and Kenzan help Sho try to plow his way through the crowd of idol chasing fans, which doesn't sit well with the various groups. Kenzan and Judai smile and count to three. On three, they shove Sho through a gap in the group. He falls through the other side of the loosely built wall and tumbles face first landing in Hannah's lap. Every guy in the crowd and bushes chimes out in shock. Judai and Kenzan cringe as Judai quips, "whoops!"

"Whoops is right, don." Kenzan agrees. A blushing Misawa looks away embarrassedly.

"You certainly are a daring one, aren't you?" Hannah states with just a hint of annoyance.

Sho leaps back. He quickly apologizes and bows. His face plops down in her cleavage. The male fans shriek in shock once more. "Wow! I never knew Marufugi could be so daring!" One of the boys in the crowd states. Kenzan and Judai look to each other with awkward smiles.

"More like bumbling under the pressures of life saurus." Kenzan utters, which draws a slight chuckle and mussing of hair from Judai.

Sho leaps back and apologizes even more. Hannah suppresses her annoyance physically, but doesn't bite her tongue. "Little boy, I don't know what you think you're doing, but I am _not_ your mama. I know you sad little boys all long to return to your mommies wombs, but you're a long way from home. This ain't no suckling station, and I'm not coddling you just because you're the runt of your litter."

Hannah watches him fluster at her comments. He finally regains his composure, with the help of Hannah's runt comment, and he states confidently, "I want to duel you!" He is shocked that he actually said it. He laughs to himself that it sounded pretty cool too.

Hannah smiles. She stands; her massive chest jiggling as she deliberately stomps her foot. "You're quite right. We should duel, little boy. To make up for your past few intrusions, as well as groping my chest, mashing my chest, ogling my chest, and for taking that little dive into my lap just now. As reparations for your blatant perversity, when you lose, you will be my slave for a week!" She slides her duel disk on and arms it.

Sho hesitates. Then, he feels the heat of all the fan boy stares on his back. He swallows. "Go for it Sho!" Judai's shout alone penetrates the crowd.

"Yeah, you can do it buddy!" Kenzan adds. Soon, several guys in the audience are rooting for Sho as well.

Sho smiles. "Big brother..." He looks confidently to Hannah. "Alright! Let's duel!" He arms his duel disk.

Before the turn order is decided, Hannah introduces herself. "My name is Hannah Daniels."

"My name is Sho Marufugi." He replies, trying to hold his composure. He doesn't bother pointing out that they've sort of been introduced before.

"Well Sho, if you don't mind, I'd like to start things. The saying is, ladies first, after all." She takes Sho's silence as his agreement. Hannah draws out her opening hand and begins by summoning a female warrior wearing a bandana and holding several kunai knives between her fingers. Sho recognizes the monster right away as Lady Assailant of Flames, and he utters her name under his breath. Sho wonders why she'd play it face up when it is a flip effect monster. Hannah laughs at his ignorance. "Silly boy. These are upgrades from the redemption series." Hannah's demeanor changes on the fly. She becomes extremely aggressive. "Now, I'll declare 1 card type. Why not Spells?" She snickers as she picks up the top 3 top cards of her deck and reveals them, including 2 spell cards. She slides the cards into a slot of the side of her custom duel disk for cards that have been removed from play. The female assassin hurls 2 kunai knives at Sho. He is shocked as they streak by his ears leaving a trail of flames that burns him and knocks his life points down by 1000 points. She smiles. "I can use my Assassin Lady of Flames's effect once per turn, and you'll continue to burn by 500 points for each card that is removed from play of the declared type." She sets 2 s/t cards and ends her turn. "Your move, little boy."

Sho huffs at her comment and draws. He starts with Pot of Greed to boost his hand size. With the extra option, he plays to his strengths using his Roid deck. "I summon Steamroid in attack position." The cute cartoony locomotive appears on the field with a charming battle cry. Sho declares his attack on the female fire monster.

"Ah, ah, ah." Hannah sings as she shakes her finger at Sho's charging train. Hannah activates a trap card. "Behold, the fiery nature of a fire attribute monster unleashed." The female monster is surrounded by a fiery battle aura. Steamroid smashes into her, but, the intense flames drive him off course. Even with Steamroid's self power-up, the female assassin is able to defend against his attack. "By this effect," Hannah explains, "I select 1 fire monster on my side of the field, and it cannot be destroyed as a result of battle or by a card effect this turn. Also, the difference in battle damage I would take by her being in battle is inflicted on my opponent instead." Hannah laughs haughtily as the fiery aura is dispersed and scatters over the field. The embers hit Sho, and his life points decrease by 800 points, to knock Sho's life points down to 2200. Sho sets 3 s/t cards, and he ends his turn.

Hannah draws. She summons a cute female fire monster in a modest black dress and bowler hat. "Isn't she the cutest thing you've ever seen? I just love her new card art. You couldn't see her properly in the original."

Sho recognizes the little girl monster. "Flame Sorcerer...?" He comments.

Hannah shakes her finger at him again with a stern motherly look. "Sorceress..." She corrects. "I'll declare 1 card type. Monsters." She smiles at Sho. "Now, you'll select up to 2 cards in my hand to be removed from play, without seeing them, of course. For each card of the declared type, you'll burn an additional 1000 points."

Sho chooses nervously. "The leftmost card." He finally states. She reveals the card, and it is a monster. The little girl in a bowler hat holds her hands up. She creates a ball of fire in her cupped hands. Sho expects her to hit him with a fireball, but it suddenly becomes a raging stream of flames. Sho screams as he is consumed in a wave of flames. His life points drop another 1000 points to 1200. Hannah continues to smile. She holds her fanned hand out to him. "That's it!" He declares, refusing to select another card.

"Hmmph. Well you're no fun." She pouts mockingly. She shrugs her shoulders. "Oh well. Monster." She reveals the 3 top cards of her deck to be removed from play. Sho is burned by an additional 500 points by the female assassin, who hurls a fiery kunai at Sho. It leaves a trail of embers that dissipate in the air. Sho raises his duel disk in defense of the kunai, which bounces off the disk with a metallic ping. The little ember trail scatter over him, knocking his life points down to 700.

"I could end this turn and play conservatively," Hannah states "but I believe in aggression to win; the true essence of fire." Hannah activates her other set trap card which depicts a bird made entirely of flames rising from ashes. "Phoenix Rising." It special summons 1 Fire monster that has been removed from play. She summons the Fire Familiar - Salamander.

"Salamandra?" Sho asks, as he envisions the equip spell card.

"Oh, come on little boy. Get with the times. You act like an old man; clinging to those relics. My fire monsters are all redemption upgrades; modern girls for modern times, and modern support to aid them on this modern battlefield. This Salamander is a union." She fuses it with her little girl. Her attack power rises by 700 points, bringing her to 1700/1500 next to her Assassin Lady of Flames at 1500/1000. The little girl is encircled by the fiery serpent which graces the picture of the original Salamandra. It roars as she attacks. Once more, she cups her hands, producing a fiery sphere. It becomes a huge flaming stream once more, but it takes the form of the fiery serpent.

"Trap cards, open!" Sho activates Super Charge and Magic Cylinder. The streaming fire serpent enters the cylinder and emerges from a cylinder in front of Hannah to wash over her. Hannah cringes as she is burned, but she quickly laughs it off, despite her life points dropping to 2300. Sho draws 2 cards from his deck. "You're time is up, whether you like it, or not, little boy." She attacks with the female assassin. Steamroid attempts to counter attack, but it can't build any momentum. Its attack drops by 500 points, and it is destroyed by the lady assassin. Sho's life points fall to 500. She sets her last card from her hand and ends her turn.

Sho draws, sweating nervously. "Don't give up Sho!" Judai shouts over the crowd chatter. Sho nods.

"Go Submarineroid!" The cute cartoony sub rises from the stone path. "Trap card, open!" Sho reveals his set, Ring of Vitality. Submarineroid explodes, and Sho's life points increase by 1800 points, bringing him to 2300 life points against her 2300 life points. With his life points off the ropes, he takes a deep breath. His eyes turn to Hannah with a fierce glint. "Now." Sho activates a spell card from his hand. "Helper And Roid." A cute cartoony looking human robot appears behind Sho. It dances happily, while awaiting its orders. "Retrieval option." The cute robot celebrates its orders and complies by reaching into Sho's deck. It pulls Drillroid out from his deck and holds the cute drill vehicle over his head like a trophy. "Now, destroy!"

The cute human looking robot's eyes narrow and it begins a chant accompanying its war dance. "Des troy, des troy, des troy." The human shaped machine hurls Drillroid at the lady assassin like an oversized dart. Drillroid explodes when it hits her, destroying them both. Having accomplished his mission, the robot powers down and returns to Sho's deck.

"And what exactly are you looking so proud of?" Hannah asks to Sho's wide grin.

"This." Sho answers. He holds out another spell card. "Franken Fusion!" Sho points at the field where he reveals Drillroid, Steamroid, and Submarineroid in his Graveyard. They fuse to form Super Vehicroid - Jumbo Drill. The giant Drillroid falls to the field as a battered lifeless husk. Two huge bolts screw themselves into its neck to hold the broken mess together. Sho states that when the equip card is destroyed or a piece of his monster no longer exists in the graveyard, his monster will be destroyed. He pays 1000 Life points to activate it. A bolt of Lightning falls from above, striking the bolts, and his monster comes to life. It's chipped drill bit spins menacingly. "Finally!" Sho summons Gyroid from his hand.

Sho orders Super Jumbo Drill's attack on the little girl. Salamander intercepts the attack and explodes in flames that wash over Sho and Hannah. Sho braces himself as his life points fall to 600. The little girl remains. Hannah raises her duel disk in defense of the chipped drill. Her life points fall to 1000. "Go, Gyroid!" Gyroid attacks the cute little girl. She retaliates with a fiery burst attack, but Gyroid slams into her, sending both her and her bowler hat flying. Gyroid survives the assault, leaving Hannah's field clear, and the malformed roid and gyroid holding Sho's side of the field.

"Children are so obnoxious." Hannah states with little concern for the situation.

Sho ignores her. He activates De-fusion to summon his components of Big Roid, but Hannah shouts back at him. "Not today, little boy!" She activates Mass Cremation. Every card in the grave is incinerated and removed from play, canceling out De-Fusion. She waves her finger and states strictly, "You shouldn't have gotten greedy. Now, you'll lose everything." Hannah lets out a melodramatic exasperated sigh. "Boys these days are always so impatient. They never have any concern for a woman's needs and feelings." She shakes her head deliberately to antagonize Sho. "Did you even think for a second that I might be enjoying myself? Of course you didn't!" She answers before Sho can even think about it. He sets his last card and ends his turn.

Hannah draws. "This monster is adequate, I suppose." She jokes as she summons Inferno Flame Swordsman. She smirks apprehensively and asks Sho, "Did you think I had only girl monsters because I'm a girl?" She opens her hands out wide and shakes her head. "Men aren't totally worthless." She activates her spell card, Phoenix Rising, to resurrect one of her fire monsters that has been removed from play. She selects Fire Familiar - Salamander and equips it to Inferno Flame Swordsman. He roars as his attack rises to 2500. Sho sweats. He is about to activate his only set card, but he hesitates. "What's wrong little boy? Card troubles? If you destroy my union you'll take 700 points of damage and lose, but if you don't, you'll be beaten in battle." She smiles softly at him in a very motherly expression. "What do you have set? Will it save you?" She laughs then throws her hand out as she orders her attack. "Flame Swordsman, throw your life away for your master! Prove your worth by a strategic sacrifice!"

Flame Swordsman lunges for Sho. He attacks, swinging his mighty sword imbued with the glowing magical symbol that holds the fiery serpent within it. Sho has no choice but to activate his set trap, Mirror Force. Flame Swordsman is consumed by the traps light, but the fiery spirit in his sword is destroyed instead. It's body breaks apart and rolls over the surface of the barrier until it washes around it and reforms into a serpent once more. Sho winces as it strikes. The serpent's body crashes over him and breaks apart in flaming embers. Sho falls to his knees, as his life points plummet to 0. Flame Swordsman vanishes as the duel ends.

Hannah snickers as she approaches Sho. "It's just punishment for trying to use that hateful card against me." Standing over him, Hannah casts a shadow on the small defeated boy. "You didn't even succeed in killing my monster. Had you focused more on only protecting yourself; a tactic more suitable for children, you might have bought that turn you needed to turn the duel around and beat me." He is defeated in spirits, but her harsh attitude gives way to a smile. She pats the small spectacled boy on the head. "Maybe next time, little boy."

Chapter 9 - End

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9 Author Notes

I was undecided to merge this chapter and the next, but I've decided to leave them separate. It looks cleaner this way, or something.

The Japanese card for the TCG Big Burn, is also called Mass Cremation, but it failed to do the task I needed it for, thus I've given it the redemption series treatment. The TCG has no Mass Cremation, and the OCG could always use the TCG name, Big Burn... How cruel, lol.

I got to revive my favorite Fire monsters, which sadly were never playable, even in that horrfic swap control deck. They don't suck now, and they make a new fun RFG/burn/guess deck, or at least, they would if they were real. If only, if only.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9 Author Cards

Assassin Lady of Flames

Fire, Warrior, LV 4, 1500/1000

Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, declare 1 card type (Spell, Trap, Monster). Reveal the top 3 cards of your deck to your opponent, and remove them from play. For each card of the declared type that was removed from play by this effect, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.

Fire Sorceress

Fire, Magic User, LV 4, 1000/1500

Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, declare 1 card type (Spell, Trap, Monster), and your opponent randomly selects up to 2 cards from your hand. (Your opponent must select at least 1). Reveal the selected cards to your opponent, and remove them from play. For each card of the declared type that was removed from play by this effect, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.

Fire Familiar - Salamandra

Fire, Fire, LV 4, 1400/700

Union/Effect: Once per turn during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to a FIRE monster on your side of the field as an Equip Spell Card. Or unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up attack position. When equipped to a monster by this effect, that monster's ATK is increased by 700 points. When this card goes to the graveyard, inflict 700 points of damage to your opponent's life points. (One monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed, This card is destroyed instead.)

Inferno Flame Swordsman

Fire, Warrior, LV 4, 1800/1600

Effect: This card's name is treated as "Flame Swordsman". This card may also be treated as a Pyro-Type monster.

Phoenix Rising

Quickplay Spell

Effect: Select 1 of your FIRE monsters that has been removed from play, and Special Summon it to your side of the field.

Fire Soul

Trap

Effect: Select 1 face-up FIRE monster on your side of the field. Until the End Phase of this turn, the selected monster cannot be destroyed as a result of battle or by a card effect, and battle damage to this card's controller as a result of it being in battle is dealt to your opponent instead.

Mass Cremation

Trap

Effect: Remove all cards in the Graveyards from play.

(Note: Not to be confused with Big Burn.)

Helper And Roid

Spell

Effect: After this card's effect resolves, this card is shuffled into its owner's Deck. Select and activate 1 of the following effects:

Select 1 Machine-Type "Roid" monster in your Deck and send it to the Graveyard to destroy 1 face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field with a DEF less than the ATK of your selected monster. Shuffle your Deck afterwards.

Select up to 3 Machine-Type "Roid" monsters in your Graveyard, and shuffle them into your Deck.

Select 1 Machine-Type "Roid" monster on your side of the field. Increase the ATK/DEF of the selected monster by 500 points.

(Art: A cartoony Roid-styled human shaped android. Get it?)


	10. Chapter 10

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The American Duelists**

**Chapter 10 - Labor of Love**

Inferno Flame Swordsman lunges at the small Ra Yellow boy, Sho Marufugi. The muscular warrior swings his enormous magic imbued firebrand. Sho sweats nervously and scans between the monster and his set trap. At the last moment, he activates it - Mirror Force. Flame Swordsman's sword slams down on the barrier of pure white light. Even before the white light begins to consume the warrior, the magic sword takes to the defense of its wielder. The magic ruin glows deep red, forcing The wall of light back with a wall of flames created by the body of fiery dragon-like serpent. The creature of flames breaks apart in the surging white light.

As the flames are washed back by the light, they roll around the barrier, searching for an opening, and finally finding it. Having evaded the barrier of light, the serpent reforms and strikes Sho with its dying drive. Sho is swallowed by the flames, and the body of the serpent follows, crashing down all around Sho and exploding into a rain of embers. Sho falls to his knees screaming, as his life points plummet to 0. Inferno Flame Swordsman stands triumphantly at his side of the field, until the duel ends; allowing him to fade away in the manner most suitable for a legendary victor of battle.

The tall voluptuous blond bombshell and American duelist, Hannah Daniels snickers as she approaches the defeated boy. "It's just punishment for trying to use that hateful card against me." She chimes out truthfully. The tall girl casts a shadow over Sho, as she stands before him. "You didn't even succeed in killing my monster. Had you focused more on only protecting yourself; a tactic more suitable for children, you might have bought that turn you needed to turn the duel around and beat me." Having crushed him in a duel and verbally, she finally lets her intense gaze and competitive mannerisms give way to a compassionate smile. She pats the small spectacled boy on the head. "Maybe next time, little boy."

The crowd murmurs excitedly. Only Sho's closest friends are concerned over his loss. The rest of the crowd is excited over the incredible dueling prowess, and ruthless drive of the beautiful and sexy foreigner. That is, all but one member of the crowd. A beautiful young woman wearing a customized Obelisk Blue girl's uniform stands at the fringe of the campus grounds, watching with disappointment. "Pathetic." She snaps at Sho's failure. "You couldn't even uphold your brother's memory against one of their duelists when she was only playing around." Ran turns her back on the scene, leaving the crowd to cheer over the fantastic duel they just witnessed. "It looks like I'll have to do this all on my own."

The lovely young woman kicks up a cloud of dirt behind her as her leave the paved pathway and plop down on one of the dirt side trails that run across the island. She stops at a fork to think. "Now where is that shameless lecher hiding?" Ran growls to herself. "Damn traitors! How many of them claimed to be in love with _him_, when he was still here? And now..." She stomps the dirt path repeatedly to let off some of her steam. "Two-faced fakers! If it hadn't have been for all you fakes, Kaiser-sama would have seen how genuine my love for him was, and still is!" She stomps down the trail that circles around to the beach. "But no... He only gave _that_ girl the time of day. Duel Queen? Hmmph..." Ran turns her nose up, even though there is no one around, and she crosses her arms in indignation. "That girl. What was so special about her?"

Ran suddenly realizes that she is getting off track. She slaps herself; sending one of her two small braids swinging over her ears. "No, I have to stay focused. I can't dwell on that now. I have to move forward and do what I can for my love now. I'll never get that time back, but I can preserve his memory here so he is not forgotten like a disposable idol." Her gaze becomes unmovable. "I will defend his memory, until I can join him where he is now. Just wait for me, my love. I'll save you, from the person you've been forced to become."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

On a small section of beach separated from the main beach by a seemingly thick line of trees, Kyle lies on the sand with his head in the lap of an attractive young Duel Academia girl. The lovely tan Japanese girl smiles as she gently pets his short spiked hair. Two more girls lay beside him and chat amongst themselves. Kyle seems uninterested for the most part, but when they think he isn't paying attention, he chimes in on the subject with a delightfully wicked smile. He chuckles as he gives his own take of the events, reciting their conversation point for point; proving he has been listening the whole time. The girls are all visibly impressed by his keen ears and insights.

As he begins to speak his mind once more, his attention is drawn to the tree wall. "What's wrong, Kyle-sama?" One of the girls asks. He watches the trees curiously.

"It seems we have a visitor." On cue, Ran emerges through the hidden trail. The three attractive girls are visibly annoyed by her sudden appearance.

"Ick, it's Ran!" One of the girls points out with a nasty undertone. "Who let you out of your cage, insect-pi?"

"What are you doing here, Kochou-san? This is no place for day dreamers."

Ran ignores the girls and advances on Kyle, who seems thoroughly intrigued by her appearance. She doesn't hide her look of disgust at the sight of the boy surrounded by the three girls.

"Ran, is it?" He asks the girl rubbing his hair.

"Yes. _Insect_ Ran Kochou. She's a self proclaimed elite of the girl's dorm." The attractive pale skinned girl explains. She huffs at the thought. "More like unwanted mascot."

"She's just an overrated freak!" Another girl hisses. "You have no right being here roach! This is Lover's Isle. You delusional singles aren't welcome here. It's depressing."

"Ran Kochou?" Kyle asks with a smile; ignoring the other girls and their vicious comments. His eyes scan her from top to bottom, taking in her appearance. The girl's uniform is heavily customized. Beyond wearing short black tights, her vest has been tailored to be an accessory to her undershirt, which leaves her midriff exposed and her large chest pushed out in emphasis. Her large hair gives her the silhouette of a roach, while two small braids dangle over her ears cutely. "A fashionable pretty girl. It's nice to meet you, Ran-san. And may I ask what you want from me?" Ran trembles at his arrogant demeanor. She wants to ask him why he thinks she came down here for him, but she forces herself to stay the course she planned. She's here for a reason, after all. Kyle however, answers as if she had spoke her mind aloud. "Of course you're here for me. They always _come_, for me." He snickers at her. The three girls smile at Ran's annoyance.

Ran throws out her fist and armed duel disk. I've come to defeat you and preserve the memories of a great man and duelist; a better man than you!" She adds harshly.

"But not a better duelist." Kyle laughs.

"Forget about it roach girl! You're just a pathetic idol chaser. Kyle-sama can't afford to have his time wasted stomping out pests like you."

"But he can afford to have his time wasted fooling around with you treacherous serpents?"

"Ran! You bitch! Don't you think for a second we won't put you in your place!" One of the girls shouts furiously. Her attractive youthful face contorts, revealing her nastiness in her features. "You're only tolerated here to uphold order in the girls' ranks. But if you step over the line, we'll make the rest of your time here a living hell!"

Ran turns her head away, and gives her braids a little mocking flick, as if to tell her, "Come on then."

Kyle simply smiles at the argument. He doesn't show any interest in interfering with the two girls beside him who take out their duel disks. One of the girls looks to Kyle for permission. "Kyle-sama, allow us..." She doesn't have to finish. He nods; giving them his full consent.

"Give a good show." He chimes in, relaxing in the lap of the third girl once more.

The first girl steps forward with her armed duel disk. The girl is of medium height for a girl; around 5 and a half feet. Her skin is tanned, but not nearly as deeply as the girl playing the role of lap pillow for Kyle. Her hair is a sun beached brown with golden blonde steaks at her roots. "It's time you learn your place on the food chain, Ran. Hideous little insects on the bottom!"

"You're all noise." Ran fires back while raising her duel disk to the girl.

"I'll show you what comes with the noise you parasitic fangirl!" The girl draws out her opening hand and Ran follows. The duel disk orbs cycle, until the light stops on Ran's orb. She draws an extra card and starts their duel.

"Ladies first." Ran exclaims.

"More like fools rush in!" The girl retaliates.

"Reow! Hissss!" Kyle jokes, mimicking a cat fight. "Now now ladies. Lets at least be civilized in our incivilities. I won't ask you to shake hands and play nice, but at least follow some of the formalities. The foreplay's half the fun, after all." When the girls don't respond to Kyle's request, he jokingly adds, "Why not tell the nice folks out there in TV land who you are and where you come from."

The attractive tan girl complies, shouting out her name. "Senkou Shougeki! Thunder mistress of Duel Academia's elite girls!"

"Mistress is right." Ran hisses under her breath, which draws a furious grimace across the beautiful girl's face. Ran sounds out her name only so Kyle knows who she is and why she has come. "I'm Ran Kochou, the elite insect duelist of Duel Academia. And I've come to preserve the memory of the one you've defiled by your presence!" She shouts at Kyle.

"You mean come to _attempt_ to preserve... You haven't done actually anything yet." Kyle points out. It's Ran's turn to cast a dirty grimace at her enemy.

Before the two girls blow up on each other or claw out his eyes, Kyle cheerfully sets them loose, "Duel."

Ran starts her cycle; giving her cards only a brief glance. She knows her routine by heart. "Giant Desert Scorpion Level 1." She proclaims, and the tiny transparent baby scorpion appears. The other girls cringe at the soft shelled, maggoty thing. Ran follows with a quickplay spell, "Killer Swarm." 2 more baby scorpions appear beside the first."

"Disgusting." Senkou Shougeki sneers. "The kind of thing I should have expected an ugly creature like you to play."

"Shows how little you know." Ran retaliates. "Your narrow minded views of beauty could never comprehend the intricacy of such a creature."

"Oh spare me your naturalist bullshit!" Senkou bites back.

"She's right you know." Kyle chuckles lightly, while examining Ran's features. "You shouldn't judge so quickly, Senkou love. Even newborn infants are alien; slimy pink, hairless things - far from cute, if you ask me. But give them some time, and they can mature into something... quite impressive." Kyle continues to smile at Ran, while playing with the hand of the girl he is lying against. Ran doesn't return his glance. Her eyes remain firm and focused on the duel.

"Did you know, scorpions are older than the Dinosaurs?" Kyle asks the girl behind him. "And they have remained virtually unchanged since they first took to the land from the seas. In that time, they've covered the entire globe, just like us humans. But unlike humans, they've built a niche for themselves; serving a purpose in the world, as oppose to destroying it. For millions of years they've roamed, and until the end of time they'll probably continue to roam." Kyle laughs thoughtfully to himself, as he peers up at the tranquil blue sky. "We humans... We probably don't have more than another 2 centuries left to us. How humorous it is, that we, the superior beings, who have the capacity to chart the past, will not be around long enough to catalogue our own failings."

The three girls watch Kyle cautiously. None of them can read his thoughts or mood. He finally laughs out loud. "But I admit, I am partial to scorpions. They glow in the dark under a black light, after all. How cool is that?" He laughs once more, and the dark tan girl supporting his head laughs as well.

Senkou smiles as well. Under her breath, she utters, "fool," in a gentle, thoughtful tone. It doesn't last long though, and she immediately turns her attention back to Ran. Ran continues the duel. She activates a continuous spell depicting a pool skimmer scooping several worn out cartoon-styled insects out of an outdoor backyard pool. She also sets 2 s/t cards and ends her turn.

Drawing a card, Senkou declares, "The sooner I dispose of you, the better." Senkou summons her first monster. "When there are no monsters on my field, I can summon this monster without sacrifice. Come forth my Jovian Thunder Dragon!" The monster descends in a flash of lightning and crash of thunder. The immense black serpent dragon radiates electricity from a row of large red scales running the length of its back. Its black body is streaked in erratic, brilliant red stripes. The monster's roar is nearly drowned out by the deafening crackle of electricity around it. "Remind you of someone, roach girl!" Senkou shouts over the crackling thunder dragon. "_His_ monsters were always over-rated!"

Ran doesn't fall for Senkou's provocation. Even though Senkou's monster has a similar summoning condition and has a higher attack at 2200, the monster is still inferior. "Just a pale imitation." Ran tells herself.

Senkou points at Ran's helpless scorpions. At 100/0, they don't stand a chance at stopping Senkou's monster. "Attack, Jovian Thunder Dragon!" The massive black dragon sends arcs of electric current soaring in every direction.

Ran activates one of her set cards, the continuous trap, Prolific Insects. She chains to its activation with a second continuous trap, Cannibalistic Nursery. A large beetle like insect emerges from the card and devours two of Ran's scorpions. Ran reaches up, and it regurgitates 2 cards from her deck. "By destroying my own insects, I can draw the same number of cards. And I'll gain 500 life points for each card I draw with this effect." She explains. Ran's life points increase to 5000. "In addition, as long as Pool Skimmer is on my field, my insects will return to my deck after being sent to my graveyard." Ran shuffles the 2 scorpions back into her deck.

Senkou is unhindered by the revolting act, and she repeats her order. This time the black serpent dragon's attack finds its mark. The small helpless thing pops instantly under the surging currents, and Ran's life points fall to 2800. Senkou's chance to celebrate is cut short though, as Ran points at her raised trap cards on the field. "The cycle has begun." She proclaims. "Prolific Insects - As long as this card is on the field, when my insect-type monsters are destroyed as a result of battle, I can special summon another insect of the same name from my deck." Ran summons another copy of her Giant Desert Scorpion LV 1 to her field. "When an insect goes to the graveyard, it will return to my deck." She returns the destroyed scorpion to her deck.

"Stall all you want, roach. Your stupid cycles aren't going to save you this time." Senkou declares. She ends her turn without setting any s/t cards. Her life points flash behind her at 4000, versus Ran's 2800.

Ran draws, and she immediately sends her scorpion to the graveyard, then back to her deck. She special summons Giant Desert Scorpion LV 3. The tan and brown scorpion is no longer defenseless. It's shell has hardened, and its stinger has developed into a formidable weapon. However, its stats pale in comparison to those of the black dragon. Again, Ran gives her hand a brief glance, before continuing. "Attack!" Ran shouts over the crackling electricity. Senkou is caught off guard by Ran's choice to smash her 900 attack insect into her 2200 attack dragon. She's shocked again, when she realizes her dragon isn't moving to intercept the scorpion's attack.

"What are you doing?" She shouts to her beast futilely. The small sand colored scorpion scurries across the beach to the base of the massive black serpent dragon, where it unceremoniously stings it. The limbless dragon roars furiously, sending electric arcs skyward in protest. The little scorpion scurries back to Ran's side of the field.

Ran snickers. "You're dragon's just been poisoned."

"What?" Senkou examines her monster's body. The small spot where it was stung has become pale, white, and dead. "What the hell have you done to my dragon, roach?" Senkou shouts.

"All in due time, Senkou love." Ran hisses back sarcastically. Ran sets 1 s/t card and ends her turn. As soon as Ran states, "Turn end," the monster rears up once more and shrieks. Senkou is horrified as her monster's attack drops to 1900.

"AHHH!" Senkou screams, clasping her hands over the right side of her hip.

"Did I forget to mention, you've also been poisoned, Senkou love." Ran snickers once more. "At each end phase, you and your monster will degenerate, until you're both... No more. You can make all the noise you want. It's not going to save you."

Ran's words draw a furious open mouthed snarl from Senkou, at the same time her life points readjust to 3700. Senkou tears a card out of her duel disk. She immediately summons another Jovian Thunder Dragon beside her first. Both red striped black dragons bellow as electricity crackles around them. "Attack, Jovian Thunder Dragon!" She screeches over the crackling and pops. The poisoned dragon sends arcs of lightning into the sky once more, but halfway into its attack sequence, it doubles over and cries. Senkou's eyes widen, as her monster degenerates from 1900 to 1600. Again, she is gripped by a stinging pain in her hip, and her life points drop to 3400. Ran smiles as she watches Senkou writhe in agony. "Bitch..." Senkou hisses. Her dragon fires its electric bolts at the scorpion.

Ran's duel disk orb begins cycling from blue to red. "Red." Ran states coolly. Her disk stops on red, drawing a smirk from the lovely young woman. The lightning bolts strike all around the scorpion but fail to hit the small target. At the same time, the small scorpion rolls its tail back and gives it a quick flick. Several poison droplets sail across the field and strike the dragon in its eyes. It rears up and squeals. Senkou reaches out for her hurt dragon, but there is nothing she can do for it. The dragon's eyes are left blank, and the areas around them are white and dead. The small spot at its base has grown from the previous turn as well.

Without hesitation, Senkou orders her second attack. "Jovian Thunder Dragon. Kill her disgusting creature!" The second dragon's attack fires at full strength. Again, Ran's duel disk cycles between red and blue, and again, Ran declares red. When the disk stops on blue, Ran activates her set quickplay spell, Killer Swarm. Two more scorpion's appear on the field. The dragon destroys its target, knocking Ran's life points down to 1500. Pool skimmer lets Ran cycle it back to her deck. Senkou sets a single s/t card, and she ends her turn. Once more, the dragon squeals as the poison spreads; killing the affected skin. Its attack falls to 1000, and Senkou's life points fall to 2800. Senkou clenches her teeth to the spreading pain in her hip and face.

Ran draws. She sends both scorpions to the graveyard, and then back to her deck. She summons 2 larger sand colored scorpions in their places. "Giant Desert Scorpion LV 5. This is the end of the line, for both of you." Ran states; referring to the end of her level series and Senkou's monsters. Before attacking, Ran summons a new insect, Swift Creeper. The card depicts a blur of flapping insect wings and an insect moving too fast to identify. The moth or beetle-like insect takes the field. Despite the appearance of the creature on the card, the insect is not fast by any stretch of the imagination. Rather, it hovers in place, only drifting to either side by an inch or so under its own weight. It's wings, however, beat as fast and hard as any humming bird's, making it near impossible to tell what the insect truly is. The beetle from her Cannibalistic Nursery appears once more. It catches the contradictory insect and attempts to devour it. However, it only manages to catch a wing. The insect falls into the sand. Again, the massive beetle regurgitates the meal to Ran, in the form of a new card and 500 life points; bringing Ran's life points to 2000. Ran summons Howling Insect from her hand with the destroyed monster's effect, and shuffles the Swift Creeper back into her deck. Howling Insect emerges from the sand, where the unidentifiable insect fell.

"Giant Desert Scorpion LV 5, attack her worm!" Ran barks. Both hand sized scorpions march swiftly across the field and sting the healthy dragon without retaliation. The newly stung dragon bellows. Both stings wounds are white, but they now pulsate and bubble slightly. With a calm smile, Ran sets a s/t card and utters, "Turn end." Both dragons rear up and roar over the erratic snaps of electricity. The first dragon's stats fall to 400/0, and it collapses on the field, where it pops in a pile of white puss. Senkou's life points fall to 2200. Her other dragon's stats fall from 2200/1600 to 1200/600, and Senkou's life points drop another 1000 points; leaving her at 1200 against Ran's 2000. Senkou falls to her knees shrieking over the electric crackle. She clenches her left hand over her right shoulder, while her right arm trembles uselessly beside her.

"GOD DAMMIT RAN!" She screams over the screams of her monster.

Ran calmly explains, "When a stat of a monster with a poison counter from a Desert Scorpion falls to 0, that monster will die. And their poison concentration only increases with each level."

Gasping furiously, Senkou draws. "You'll pay for this, you repulsive girl..." Senkou breaths hard through her clenched teeth. Examining her hand, Senkou activates a spell, Transmission Medium. A metal wire fires from the front and back of the card. One end of the wire lands in Senkou's Graveyard, while the other lands in her hand. A burst of electricity runs the course of the wire back to Senkou's hand. She reveals her Thunder Dragon that Ran destroyed in the previous turn. "Pay back's a bigger bitch than you, Ran!" She snarls. Activating her own continuous spell card, Thunderclap. She chains to its activation with her set continuous trap, Kill-o'-ampere. "Again, Jovian Thunder Dragon!" The black serpent dragon takes the field in silent flash of lightning. A moment later, Ran is thrown to the ground by a deafening crack of thunder. Everyone else is knocked back. Kyle whistles while twisting a finger in his ear. All of Ran's monsters change to defense position, and their stats fall by 600 points each; leaving Ran's scorpions and at 900/0 each and Howling Insect at 600/700. "Are you ready, roach girl?" Senkou hisses. "Attack, Jovian Thunder Dragon!" The healthy dragon fires arcs of lighting into the sky, and they come crashing down over the scorpions.

"Go!" Ran shouts, feeding her massive beetle both scorpions. She cycles the destroyed cards to her deck and draws 2 cards. Her life points rise to 3000. The electric bolts slam down on the field, eventually connecting with Howling Insect. The insect squeals, sending a high pitch whine into the air, before popping. The electric current tears through the monster and strikes Ran repeatedly. She convulses in the sand until the attack dissipates. Her life points fall from 3000 to 800. To Senkou's delight, Ran is left choking for air. She doesn't stay down long, but it's long enough to appease the hot blooded girl, Senkou Shougeki. Still gasping, Ran promptly replaces her destroyed Howling Insect with a second and third Howling Insect in defense position, leaving the poisoned dragon unable to attack through her monsters.

"It's not enough to save you, roach." Senkou utters under the crackle of her monsters. She activates a quickplay spell and shouts its name over the noise. "Lightning Fusion!" Her two monsters become huge bolts of electric plasma in the form of dragons, then snap together. Again, there is a moment of silence, as the lightning creature takes its solid form of a massive black serpent dragon. It's body is adorned in intricate red streaks, and it's back is lined in huge razor sharp rows of spiny red scales. The dragon's sleek knife like head now bears two mouths; one above and behind its eyes, and the second below and under its eyes. Before it has fully developed, the sonic boom of its Thunderclap hits Ran in another deafening explosion. Ran is hurled back by the surge of air. She lands on her feet, but comes sliding to a stop on her knees on the white sand beach. The Howling Insects's wings cease beating, and their stats fall to 400/500.

The newly summoned black serpent dragon rises to its full height; casting an immense shadow over the downed Ran. Electric plasma rolls off its back like hundreds of malformed and mutating wings of pure energy. Senkou shouts over the dragon's deafening crackle, but her voice is drowned out under the noise. The 2800 attack dragon sends the wings of plasma arcing in all directions, and they fork back towards Ran's helpless insect. Ran screams to her monster, revealing her last set card, Emergency Provisions. Pool Skimmer, Cannibalistic Nursery, and Prolific Insect shatter behind her to feed the spell. Ran's life points rise to 3800 as one of her Howling Insects is decimated by the rain of electric plasma. Again, Ran is consumed by the overflowing electricity. Her screams, along with all sound over the beach, are drowned out in the deafening crackle and pops of electricity. Ran's life points fall to 1500.

On the side lines, the two other girls cover their ears to the noise. Kyle however, twirls stray bolts of electricity around his fingers in the manner of an amused child. When the attack has completed, Ran staggers to stay on her feet. She replaces the destroyed insect with another of her Giant Desert Scorpion LV 3s. Senkou ends her turn with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Ran draws. The crackling is so loud, she can't concentrate. She knows her deck by heart, but the noise drives her memories from her head; leaving her sorting through her hand for answers she should know. She suddenly realizes she is in her standby phase. She sends the scorpion to her graveyard to level it up. Senkou looks content to see Ran's composure and calculated planning break down under the pressure of a duel with a true elite girl. To everyone's surprise, Ran slaps herself hard enough to leave a red mark across her cheek. Afterwards, she takes a deep calming breath. She examines her cards slowly; ignoring the crackling electric wings of the black dragon. "It's nothing more than a pale imitation." Ran reminds herself.

"It's not nearly as impressive as my love's." Ran envisions the Cyber Twin Dragon in place of the massive black dragon. Her mind drifts to a day long since past.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Younger and more brash, Ran stands at the end of the duel field during a graded duel with the Kaiser himself. Ryo stands calmly on his side of the field, with his Cyber Twin Dragon sitting ideally at his side. The young Ran simultaneously compliments and insults the mechanical monster. "This is it, huh? Finally... You don't know how long I've waited for this chance; a chance to duel the legendary Kaiser Ryo-sama." She blushes slightly, despite trying to keep up her tough act. "You're a beautiful man, Ryo-sama, but your monster is a lackluster trump card, at best. Look at it..." She gives Cyber Twin Dragon a mocking wave. "It has no intimidating presence, no dominating attack power, and its effect has no intricacy! It's a big non-threatening paper weight."

Ran gives a wave to her field, sending a stray card in her hand to the graveyard, and she summons Ultimate Insect LV 5. The massive insect spews a cloud of mist at Ryo. It clanks its heavy spear-like legs against the hard metallic floor of the duel field. "This is a truly impressive monster, even before completing its cycle." Ran professes. Cyber Twin Dragon's attack falls to 2300. The Ultimate Insect snarls and drools with anticipation. Ran declares her attack. Behind her, Prolific Insects stands ready to let her replace her suicidal insect upon killing Cyber Twin Dragon.

Ryo gives his 2 set s/t cards the slightest glance. He chooses not to activate them, and accepts his monster's destruction. The newly summoned Ultimate Insect attacks Ryo directly. His life points fall to 350, against her 3100. Ran ends her turn. She's thoroughly pleased with herself, and proud that she will finally reveal her full strength to her love.

Ryo draws, and he activates the newly drawn card by sending both of his set s/t cards to the Graveyard to return his 2 Cyber Dragons from his Graveyard to his hand. Before going to the Graveyard, Ran sees the 2 cards. She realizes he could have used them, Defusion to break Cyber Twin Dragon apart and the other card to refuse them with his Cyber Dragon in hand to summon Cyber End Dragon, but he chose not to. Ryo summons a Cyber Dragon from his hand. Then, he raises his hand, revealing Polymerization. The two Cyber Dragons in his hand combine once more, resummoning the monster Ran just insulted. Ryo calmly orders his attack. Cyber Twin decimates her monster, and Ran's life points fall to 2600. A final Ultimate Insect LV 3 emerges, only to be destroyed by Cyber Twin as well. Her life points fall to 2100. Ryo orders his final attack, and Ran is beaten by his Cyber Dragon.

When the duel has ended, the crowd erupts into cheers, and Ryo marches down the steps from the stage. He pauses on the steps to spare Ran a momentary glance over his shoulder. She blushes even deeper under the gaze of the handsome young man. "Don't mistake simplicity in design for lack of intricacy. In its simplicity lie endless possibilities. Therein its non-threatening guise lies its true terrifying power." Ran nods slightly at his thoughtful words, and Ryo walks off of the stage.

Senkou and a mess of other girls watch from the front row. Senkou touts that Ran's the biggest idol chaser on campus. "Too bad she's so creepy that no normal guy will have anything to do with her." The girls laugh. Ran hears their hurtful words, but doesn't turn her gaze away from Ryo. Even if their nastiness is true, nothing can take this precious moment away from her.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ran awakens from her day dream. Senkou shouts at her through the electric crackling, but Ran can't hear her. "That's right." She reminds herself. "These monsters may look threatening, but in the end, they are inferior to his monsters." Her eyes shift to the ugly twisted expression on Senkou's face as the usually lovely girl screams furiously at Ran for day dreaming in the middle of their duel. "And that's right..." Ran utters to herself with a newfound drive. "This girl is also inferior to him. They all are."

Ran gives her hand a quick glance. Senkou's life points stand at 1200 against Ran's 1500. Ran can deal a minimal 500 damage with her scorpion, but she is certain Senkou will not hold back next round. Ran has a parasitic insect she can use to destroy Senkou's trump monster, but Senkou will certainly reveal it with her Thunderclap spell. "She's a bitch, but she's not stupid." Ran admits. "Or is she?" Ran gives it a second thought. "It's too simple." Ran thinks, but it is worth a shot.

Ran sets her parasitic insect and sends her scorpion marching for the massive dragon. The dragon goes wild upon being stung, but it can't make more noise than it already is. The scorpion promptly retreats. With scorpion back safely, Ran activates a spell depicting a person's hand giving an unsuspecting cartoon-styled insect a flick. The hand descends and flicks Howling Insect right into Senkou. Her life points fall by 250 points to 950. Ran chuckles haughtily at the useless, but insulting gesture, which draws Senkou's nasty scowl once more. Ran sets 2 s/t cards, and she ends her turn with a dismissive wave.

Senkou cringes, as her life points and her monster's attack and defense both fall by 500 points. Even though her life points stand at 450 to Ran's 1500, she shakes it off and draws. Her patience is all burnt out from waiting on Ran. Senkou swiftly summons another monster, which appears in a flash of lightning. The vaguely defined gaseous monster barely holds a recognizable human form. While human in general shape, it's entire body resembles a universe trapped in a wall of impenetrable blue sparking plasma. The monster's thunderclap is almost drowned out by the deafening crackle of electricity generated by the Jovian Two-Mouthed Thunder Dragon. Ran holds her ground to the air pressure. Her scorpion however, is knocked to defense position, and her set parasite is revealed. Senkou spares the newly revealed creature a glance of disgust. She immediately orders her attacks on the monsters, targeting Ran's scorpion first with her newly summoned monster, Lightning Nebula. Ran discards an insect from her hand to activate its effect. Lightning Nebula is consumed by a cloud of flies. The insect cloud is promptly vaporized on the creature's plasma aura, but not before achieving their job. The monster's attack falls from 2400 to 1200. It's attack through the scorpion, dealing 1200 points of damage to Ran's life points. Ran cringes, but holds firm. Senkou follows with the attack from her dragon on Ran's parasite.

"She bought it!" Ran thinks in amazement. She activates one of her set cards, the continuous trap card, The Spider's Parlor. A massive web blasts out of the dank and grim, yet cartoonish room with a style straight out of the 1800s. The web builds up into a massive web wall between Ran and Senkou, and the huge dragon becomes tangled in the web. Its electric wings are nulled out in the non-conductive silk strands. The web gets partially torn up by the dragon, but holds firm enough to stop a few more creatures.

"What is this?" Senkou shouts indignantly over the crackle of the partially silenced dragon.

"This, sweet creature, is a trap, and you've fallen into it. By attacking my insect which I left as obvious bait, you activated it. If any of our monsters attack, they'll be sealed by a Web Token. This parlor has 2 tokens left to give and gains a token whenever I summon a spider. Needless to say, you don't have another turn."

"Filthy creature. I didn't fall into your trap!" Senkou retaliates. "I just don't give a damn about your pathetic tricks!"

Ran is unconvinced by her declaration. She's certain Senkou wouldn't have attacked so carelessly had she have only set s/t cards and left Howling Insect and Desert Scorpion to the field on their own, but she uses Senkou's position to her amusement nonetheless. "So you admit to being too stupid to be bothered to account for set traps being a threat, but not too stupid to charge directly into one? Bravo. You must be very proud of yourself."

Senkou hisses. She activates a spell from her hand, sending a thunder monster to her graveyard from her hand as its payment. "Jove's Judgement!" She screams. The field explodes into a apocalyptic lightning storm. Every card on the field is destroyed, including her own thunder monsters. She draws a card for each of her destroyed Thunder monsters and activates the effect of her fallen dragon. 2 Jovian Thunder Dragon's emerge from her graveyard. Both drown out the field in the crackle of electricity. Ran is shocked at the site of her open field and Senkou's 2 monsters. When Senkou has calmed down some, she explains, "My turn ends if I activate this card without Jove on the field." Ran exhales a breath she hadn't realized she was holding back. Senkou sets 2 cards and ends her turn. "Next turn will be your last, roach."

Ran draws. Many of her resources where decimated by Senkou's tantrum last turn, leaving her with only a couple of cards to work with. Thankfully, they are all the cards she needs. She sets a monster and the remaining s/t cards. Then, Ran ends her turn.

Senkou draws and summons The Light-Hex Sealed Fusion. She sends her two thunder dragons and the rock to the graveyard. The three fuse in a pulsing orb of radiating light and electricity. The orb finally explodes, giving birth to hundreds of immense branching wings of electric plasma. The crackling wings spread, covering the entire isolated beach in deafening lightning. The other girls retreat to Kyle's side where they cover their ears and partially avert their gazes from the erratic flashing. Even Kyle covers his ears, but he watches the duel intently. The light of the orb fades to reveal the huge black serpent dragon that can only be compared to a cross between Cyber End Dragon and the god card, Osiris. Where the beast once had a single head with two mouths, it now has three two-mouthed heads fused together at the bottom jaw. It's heads merge into its body, which now has a 3-leaf clover shape until the halfway point of its body. Each head has a spine lined in the razor sharp rows of spiny scales now. The creature opens its three main mouths as a single mouth. This time, its cry pierces the deafening crashes of millions of bolts of lightning. The chilling red striped creature is Senkou's supreme monster. Pointing at Ran, she silently declares its attack. It unleash its full 4000 points of attack power on the set monster. This time, Senkou backs her monster up with a quickplay spell card. The immense black dragon becomes a being of pure energy that is immune to spell and trap effects.

"It's not enough." Ran thinks to Senkou's actions. Her set parasite is revealed in the attack. The small Brain-Jacker Wasp - Larvae leaps through the rain of plasma, and it burrows inside the ears of one of the tree heads. Senkou doesn't understand what's just happened, but she tries to activate the effect of her dragon, to allow it to attack again; unaware that the parasitic larvae is burrowing deep into her supreme dragon's brain. By the time Senkou realizes she didn't destroy Ran's monster in battle, it's too late. The massive plasma wings fall limply and crash all across the ground. Senkou trembles at the sight of her Jovian Supreme Thunder Dragon turning on her. It sways lethargically as it awaits Ran's command.

Senkou screams into the crackling lightning that her turn is over. She bites her lip in an attempt to hold back, but nothing can stop the tears streaming down her tanned cheeks. Ran draws. As she thought, it was enough. Ran summons Brain-Jacker Wasp - Queen. With the queen in her control, the zombified dragon is also in her control. But Ran doesn't use it. She gives her queen the final attack order. Within seconds, the small red wasp has flitted to Senkou's side of the field, and it stings her in the throat, falling the pretty girl in the sand. Senkou breaks down in an uncontrollable fit of tears. Her screams are as loud and dramatic as her play style, but after so much noise, all that anyone can hear are muffled cries of profanity.

Ran turns her attention and duel disk to Kyle, who continues to smile. He can't and doesn't even try to contain his amusement with Ran.

"You still haven't earned the right to be here, insect-pi." The tan girl beside him states. As beautiful as either of the others, and much more so than Ran, the girl's pale skin stands out from the others who are tanned considerably. She raises herself to her full height in the sand. There is no compassion towards her defeated friend, however, she has plenty of animosity for Ran. "Miako Himatsu." Her eyes drift over Ran with a new found cautiousness towards the girl; the only thing gained by Ran's unexpected victory. "My deck's cycle will put yours to shame, Kochou-pi."

Ran raises her duel disk, and the duel begins.

Chapter 10 - End... To be continued...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes

Lots of notes this time. And lots of cards.

Firstly, I'd like to point out that someone pointed out to me that honorifics are separated from their names by a hyphen (-). I was going to stick with what I'm using for the rest of the fic, but I think I'll switch over to the hyphens from here on out.

On my contradictory card, Swift Creeper, it has an interesting story behind it. I came up with the idea from an experience I'm sure we've all had once. An insect zips by your ear and sounds like an Apache Gunship, and you don't know if it was a harmless but annoying fly, a dragonfly, a beetle, or a bumble bee the size of a gorilla's knuckle. The typical response is, you swat at it, and sometimes, you actually ground the damn thing, giving you the chance to see what it was before it takes off again or you smash it. Or you lose it in the grass, and in the case of bees, it flies off and stings you while you still hunt for the damn thing. That's what this monster was meant to represent. You can't see what it really is, and once swatted down, it reveals itself (the newly summoned monster), or it scurries off back to your hand to fly and annoy again. Of course, it helped that Pinch Hopper, the same effect mostly, loses its timing when you so much as look at it wrong, which forced me to _come original_ so to speak (yes, more obscurity).

Some of you may remember my CAC scorpions and sting counter mechanic. Well, I've upgraded all of them and refined them to the non-specific poison counter mechanic. All of my fanfic cards using this mechanic use a poison counter which gets its effect based on the monster that delivered the poison. Hurray for science, or something.

The Jovian Thunder Dragon fusions have a specific summoning requirement that should only restrict their summoning by cheap ass cards like Cyber Stein and Instant Fusion. I made sure my rock fusions got the love they deserved and the dragons didn't get nomi-fied.

I used a lot of references to a bunch of obscure things in this chapter. Enjoy finding them, lol.

As for honorifics, one of the girls, Miako, refers to Ran as -pi, which is generally only used with pets. I thought it would be suitable as a good nasty burn in the context she uses it. Ran's only a pest in their eyes, and she's something nasty, like an insect as far as they are concerned.

Lastly, I gave the girls Japanese names which I more or less pulled out of a dictionary. Senkou Shougeki was what I came up with from using something like Flash and Crash, while Himatsu, I believe was Splash. Lol. Good times, and hurrah for multi-parters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Cards

Killer Swarm

Quickplay Spell

Effect: This card can only be activated by selecting 1 face-up Insect-Type monster on your side of the field that contains its name in its effect text or flavor text. Special Summon all copies of that monster from your hand or Deck in the same position as the selected monster. Shuffle your Deck afterwards.

Prolific Insects

Continuous Trap

Effect: When an Insect-Type monster on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to the graveyard as a result of battle, Special Summon 1 Insect-Type monster of the same name from you hand or Deck to your side of the field.

Cannibalistic Nursery

Continuous Trap

Effect: This effect can be activated during either player's turn. Destroy Insect-Type monsters on your side of the field, to draw the same number of cards from your Deck. Also, increase your life points by 500 points for each card drawn with this effect.

Pool Skimmer

Continuous Spell

Effect: When an Insect-Type monster is sent to the Graveyard, return it to its owner's Deck afterwards, and its owner shuffles his/her deck.

Swift Creeper

Wind, Insect, LV 4, 700/1400

Effect: When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 Insect-Type monster, other than a "Swift Creeper" from your hand. If you do not have an Insect-Type monster in your hand, reveal your hand to your opponent, to return this card to your hand from your Graveyard.

Disturbed Nest

Dark, Insect, LV 3, 1000/500

Effect: When your opponent's monster attacks, send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to halve the attack of the attacking monster. During a turn this card is Summoned, this card may attack your opponent's Life Points directly.

Giant Desert Scorpion LV 1

Earth, Insect, LV 1, 100/0  
Effect: During your Standby Phase, send this card to the Graveyard to Special Summon a "Giant Desert Scorpion LV 3" from your hand or Deck. Shuffle your Deck afterwards.

Giant Desert Scorpion LV 3  
Earth, Insect, LV 3, 900/300  
Effect: During your Standby Phase, put 1 Poison Counter on this card (3 Max). This card is unaffected by the effect of a Poison Counter from a "Giant Desert Scorpion". When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Giant Desert Scorpion LV 1", put 3 Poison Counters on this card. When this card attacks a monster, you may skip damage calculation and move 1 Poison Counter from this card to the attack target. When this card is attacked, toss a coin and call it. If you call it correctly, skip damage calculation and move 1 Poison Counter from this card to the attacking monster. During each player's End Phase, for each Poison Counter from a "Giant Desert Scorpion LV 3" on a monster, the ATK/DEF of that monster is decreased by 300 points, and its controller takes 300 points of damage. Also, when that monster attacks or changes positions, decrease the ATK/DEF of that monster by 300 points, and its controller takes 300 points of damage (for each Poison Counter). When the ATK or DEF of a monster with a Poison Counter on it from a "Giant Desert Scorpion" is decreased to 0, that monster is destroyed. During your Standby Phase, send this card to the Graveyard to Special Summon a "Giant Desert Scorpion LV 5" from your hand or Deck. Shuffle your Deck afterwards.

Giant Desert Scorpion LV 5  
Earth, Insect, LV 5, 1500/500  
Effect: During your Standby Phase, put 1 Poison Counter on this card (3 Max). This card is unaffected by the effect of a Poison Counter from a "Giant Desert Scorpion". When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Giant Desert Scorpion LV 3", put 3 Poison Counters on this card. When this card attacks a monster, you may skip damage calculation and move 1 Poison Counter from this card to the attack target. When this card is attacked, toss a coin and call it. If you call it correctly, skip damage calculation and move 1 Poison Counter from this card to the attacking monster. During each player's End Phase, for each Poison Counter from a "Giant Desert Scorpion LV 5" on a monster, the ATK/DEF of that monster is decreased by 500 points, and its controller takes 500 points of damage. Also, when that monster attacks or changes positions, decrease the ATK/DEF of that monster by 500 points, and its controller takes 500 points of damage (for each Poison Counter). When the ATK or DEF of a monster with a Poison Counter on it from a "Giant Desert Scorpion" is decreased to 0, that monster is destroyed.

The Spider's Parlor

Continuous Trap

Effect: This card can only be activated when your opponent's monster attacks a face-up Insect-Type monster on your side of the field. After activation, put 3 Web Counters on this card (3 Max) When a monster attacks, move 1 Web Counter onto the attacking monster. A monster with a Web Counter on it cannot attack or change its position. When you successfully Summon a monster with "Spider" in its name, put 1 Web Counter on this card. When this card has no Web Counters on it, this card is destroyed.

Brain-Jacker Wasp - Larvae

Wind, Insect, LV 1, 100/0

Effect: When your opponent's monster attacks this face-down defense position monster, this card becomes an Equip Spell Card, equipped to the attacking monster (no battle damage is calculated). Take control of the equipped monster. The equipped monster cannot attack, change its position, or be Tributed.

Brain-Jacker Wasp - Queen

Wind, Insect, LV 3, 900/0

Effect: While this monster is face-up on your side of the field, you may attack with, change the positions of, and Tribute monsters on your side of the field that are equipped with a "Brain-Jacker Wasp - Larvae". Send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy all monsters on the field equipped with a "Brain-Jacker Wasp - Larvae", and Special Summon the destroyed "Brain-Jacker Wasp - Larvae"(s) face-up to their owner's side of the field. They are destroyed at the End Phase of the turn they are Summoned by this effect.

Jovian Thunder Dragon

Wind, Thunder, LV 6, 2200/1600

Effect: If there are no monsters on your side of the field (excluding face-up Thunder-Type monsters), you can Normal Summon this card without Tribute.

Jovian Two-Mouthed Thunder Dragon

Wind, Thunder, LV 8, 2800/2200

"Jovian Thunder Dragon" + "Jovian Thunder Dragon"

Fusion/Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned from your Fusion Deck by a card effect using at least 1 "Jovian Thunder Dragon". When this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon up to 2 "Jovian Thunder Dragon"(s) from your Graveyard to your side of the field.

Jove's Supreme Thunder Dragon

Wind, Thunder, LV 10, 4000/2800

"Jovian Thunder Dragon" + "Jovian Thunder Dragon" + "Jovian Thunder Dragon"

Fusion/Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned from your Fusion Deck by a card effect using at least 2 "Jovian Thunder Dragon"(s). When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, by decreasing this card's ATK by 600 points for the Battle Phase, this card may attack once more during this turn. This card can only attack your opponent's Life Points directly once per turn.

Lightning Nebulous

Wind, Thunder, LV 6, 2400/1200

Effect: This card can be Normal Summoned without Tribute. If it is Summoned this way, it is destroyed at the End Phase of this turn. When this card is targeted by a card effect, destroy that card.

Thunderclap

Continuous Spell

Effect: Each time a Thunder-Type monster is Summoned, change all face-up monsters on the field to defense position (excluding Thunder-Type monsters), and flip all face-down monsters on the field face-up. (Effects are not activated at this time.) Then, decrease the ATK/DEF of all face-up monsters on the field (excluding Thunder-Type monsters) by 100 points times the level of the Summoned Thunder-Type monster.

Transmission Medium

Spell

Effect: Select 1 Thunder-Type monster in your Deck or Graveyard, and add it to your hand. Shuffle your Deck afterwards.

Kill-o'-ampere

Continuous Trap

Effect: When a Thunder-Type monster attacks with an ATK higher than the DEF of a defense position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When a Thunder-Type monster battles a Machine-Type monster and inflicts Battle Damage, increase the damage amount by half the ATK of the Thunder-Type monster.

Lightning Fusion

Quickplay Spell

Effect: The activation and effect of this card cannot be negated. Send Fusion Material Monsters listed on a Thunder-Type Fusion Monster Card from your hand or side of the field to the Graveyard. Special Summon the Fusion Monster Card from your Fusion Deck. This is treated as a Fusion Summon.

Jove's Judgement

Spell

Effect: This card can only be activated by discarding 1 Thunder-Type Monster Card from your hand. Destroy all cards on the field, except a "Jove, God of Thunder". Players draw 1 card from their Deck for each Thunder-Type monster they controlled that was destroyed by this effect. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase during the turn this card is activated, unless you control a "Jove, God of Thunder".

Jove's Rule

Quickplay Spell

Effect: Select 1 face-up Thunder-Type monster on your side of the field. Until the End Phase, the selected monster is unaffected by the effects of Spell and Trap Cards.

Jove, God of Thunder

Light, Thunder, LV 8, 3000/2200

Effect: When this card is successfully Summoned, decrease the ATK/DEF of all face-up monsters on the field by 800 points (excluding Machine and Thunder-Type monsters). If your opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card when this card attacks a monster on your opponent's side of the field, the attack becomes a direct attack. Decrease this card's ATK by 800 points until the End Phase of the turn, and this card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The American Duelists**

**Chapter 11 - Changing of the Guard**

Ran summons Brain-Jacker Wasp - Queen. The red wasp zips circles around the immense three-headed Thunder Dragon, avoiding the beast's tremendous wings of crackling electrical plasma. The huge black and red-striped dragon sways lethargically under the control of Ran's parasitic wasp larvae and queen combo. All that is left is for Ran to attack to seal her victory. While Ran now controls Senkou's immense dragon, she ignores the chance to send it on the attack against its former master, and instead, she turns to her own wasp queen for the final attack. The small red wasp weaves a course to Senkou's side of the field, where it stings the teary eyed girl in the throat. Senkou falls to her knees in the soft white sand of the isolated beach. Her tears fall on the sand beside her hands, while her profanities and curses fall on the deaf ears of her friends and the American duelist Kyle Jones.

With Senkou defeated, Ran turns her attention from the girl's furious tears to the boy sitting in the arms of a deeply tanned Duel Academia girl. Rasing her duel disk, Ran throws the challenge gauntlet once more without needing to repeat herself. Kyle answers her harsh gaze with the same amused smile as before.

Again, the chance to resolve Ran's feelings is put on hold, as the beautiful pale skinned girl, Miako Himatsu confronts Ran. "You still haven't earned the right to be here, insect-pi." She states with a hostile snip. Paying Senkou's dramatic tears no attention, the pale girl side steps her friend to reach a clear area of beach, where she and Ran lock eyes in a fierce stare down. Miako's expressive black eyes project her animosity onto the attractive, if not slightly unusual looking young woman, Ran Kochou. "My deck's cycles will put yours to shame, Kochou-pi." She snips, ending with a tiny bite and a hardy huff.

Ran answers the girl's unbridled disgust with her armed duel disk. "I don't care how many of you I have to sweep aside: I WILL preserve the memory of Kaiser Ryo-sama!" Ran Kochou versus Miako Himatsu; The second duel for the right to challenge Kyle begins. Each of the girl's duel disk orbs cycles between red and blue, until Miako's stops on red, allowing her to choose who will take the initiative. Choosing herself, the lovely pale-skinned girl draws 6 cards.

"Let's do it." Miako starts her turn by recruiting the field spell, The Amazon, from her deck with the spell card Terraforming. The moment she has the card in her hand, she activates it to convert the entire surrounding beach into a lush rainforest, while the duel field is divided down the center by a brown river of mud between the duelists. Miako sets a monster and taunts Ran. "In the Amazon, lurk unseen dangers and a tangled web of nightmares you can't even begin to fathom, insect-pi." After setting a monster, Miako adds in a falsely cute tone, "You had better watch your step." Her turn ends.

"Draw." Ran begins her turn by examining her hand; paying Miako's attitude and last comment no acknowledgment. "Himatsu-san, you've already seen my scorpions, as well as many of my other insects... Not to mention my swarming techniques and combos." Ran slides The Spider's Parlor and another card aside, as she considers her next play. "You haven't seen these yet though." Ran's eyes drift over her hand to where the snow-white skinned young woman awaits impatiently. "A tangled web of nightmares, huh?" Ran repeats with a smirk. With a slight chuckle, Ran summons her first monster, Mistress Spider. A sleek provocative human-like spider woman, similar in style to Insect Princess, appears on the field with its stats revealed at 1200/1800. The spider woman has the distinct appearance of a teacher or librarian with a stereotypical hair bun and 4 smug yet thoughtful eyes. She completes the appearance wearing a 4-armed sweater only fastened at the top button and a dress skirt that reaches the knees of her 4 stream-lined legs. "I'll show you a tangled web of nightmares." Ran breaths her malicious retort inaudibly.

"Mistress Spider attack!" Ran orders aloud. The lovely spider woman casts her stern matriarchal gaze across the river as she produces a whip of webbing and cracks it down over the monster hidden in the murky brown water. The whip snaps on a small fish, which vanishes in a tiny explosive pop. With the monster destroyed, Ran sets 1 s/t card and ends her turn.

"Drawww..." Miako sings. She doesn't show any signs of concern for Ran's monster, even though she hasn't seen it played yet. After glancing over her newly drawn card, Miako takes a card from her hand and reveals it to Ran long enough for the insect duelist to see that it is a monster card. She returns it to her deck and takes a new monster from her deck, which she reveals to Ran as well, before adding it to her hand. "With The Amazon on the field, once per turn, I can swap out any card in my hand for a card of the same type with Amazon in its name in my deck." Miako shows Ran the monster card a second time; this time pointing out Amazon in its name. She calmly sets a different monster before ending her turn again, without any hint of aggressive play.

"What are you up to?" Ran wonders. Miako's passive play style doesn't match the personality of the brash, spoiled, and often childish girl Ran has become accustomed; a girl Ran sees as popular solely for her fair complexion and her died blonde hair with overpriced hair streaks.

Scowling at the girl, Ran draws a card. "I don't care what you're up to, Himatsu-san: I won't be defeated by you. I won't be defeated by any of you." Ran is determined in mind, yet her hand trembles slightly as she adds the newly drawn card to her hand cards. As she begins to cycle through those cards, Ran receives a sharp pinch to her midriff. Her sleek abs tighten as she grits her teeth to the unexpected pain. The pinch is followed by Ran's life points falling from 4000 to 3400, drawing an unexplained snicker of delight from Miako. Ran rubs her exposed stomach and searches for an answer; an answer she finds quickly enough even without Miako's assistance. The small fish Ran thought her Mistress Spider destroyed during the last turn has partially burrowed between Mistress Spider's body joints. Its plumped body hangs out from under Spider Mistress's sweater like a small growth. Being a user of parasitic monsters herself, Ran is familiar with their similar equip and damage effects. "A parasitic fish?" Ran breaths.

"A vampiric catfish..." Miako corrects her.

Ran ignores both the monster that has lodged itself in her Spider Mistress, and Miako's smugness. She seizes the opportunity to strengthen her field presence by summoning another monster, Daddy Long-Legs Spider. "Spell and trap cards are useless against this monster!" Ran declares while pointing to the newly summoned spider bearing the resemblance of an old man, complete with a walking stick insect for a cane. The human-like spider even complains like a senile old man upon being summoned, and he adamantly refuses to accept any orders from Ran until he has completed his nonsensical rant.

Upon finally completing one of his embellished tales of greatness; specifically the time he single handedly defeated 4 Blue Eyes White Dragons in a single turn, the old man accepts Ran's standing order to attack. He springs across the river in a single bound using his 4 still powerful hind legs. The walking insect cane strikes down over the set monster in the water, as the old spider lands with a thud on a log protruding from the middle of the brown river. Miako's creature rises to the surface of the river, revealing itself as an eel. The water around the irritated monster crackles, and a second later, the eel sends a nasty burst of electricity through the old spider and his stick helper. Daddy Long-Legs Spider is hurled back across the river, where he lands hard beside Mistress Spider. His stick follows, striking him in the back of the head, and Ran's life points fall to 2800.

Miako jokes with a nasty cut to her voice, "Even if your monster wasn't so weak, your attack would have failed. At the nominal cost of 800 life points, I can nullify any monster attack against my Amazon Electric Eel, including when it is attacked while set." Showing its stats at 800/1800, the Electric Eel sparks at the surface of the murky river. Miako generously reveals the rest of her field spell's effect. "Oh, and the Amazon boosts all of my Amazon monsters by 300 points, incase you were wondering, insect-pi."

The old spider complains from where he landed and still lies on the ground, "This is no way to treat your elders. Back in my day, we showed our elders respect; and fear - LOTS of FEAR! Or we got ourselves eaten real quick... That set us straight, believe you and me! I, was personally eaten on no less than 3 occasions in my former youth." Ran ignores her old spider's wheezy rambling to give her full attention to the situation at hand. Miako has made it clear that even if Ran summons a stronger monster than Mistress Spider, 1200/1800 and Daddy Long-legs Spider, 1200/600, it's not getting through Miako's electric eel's boosted defenses or effect. "Dammit!" Ran murmurs through her clenched teeth. "What am I doing? Himatsu-san isn't just another weak duelist I can underestimate. Her and the others are all true elites, and I'm already declaring myself the winner like a stupid newbie." Ran watches Miako's lone electric eel float at the surface of the opaque brown river. The water hums, buzzes, and crackles around it.

"I'm letting them get to me." Ran admits to herself. Her eyes drift around the forest created by Miako's duel disk. Senkou Shougeki, the tan girl with unnatural sandy blonde hair kneels on the opposite embankment to Miako's side. While she's stopped crying, she hasn't gotten up to rejoin Kyle, and she now watches intently; obviously rooting for Ran's defeat after her own humiliating defeat at Ran's hands. Ran forces her gaze to drift to the girl holding Kyle in her arms. The girl with a dark tan, light blonde and streaked hair, and pale, almost white lipstick supports his weight contentedly. Ran's eyes narrow at the site of the peaceful looking girl. Again, Ran's hand trembles. She forces herself to look away, and her narrowed eyes finally find their way back to Miako Himatsu, the pale skinned beauty and Ran's current opponent. Another false blonde with overly elaborate hair streaks, Miako is the only girl of the group without a tan, but despite the one outstanding difference, Ran reminds herself unnecessarily, "They're all the same."

Ran's harsh gaze breaks as she catches her hand shaking beside her. She corrects it by clenching the hand tightly into a fist and taking a deep calming breath. "I have to let it go. I have to stop letting them torment me, or else I won't be able to achieve my goal." The self reminder of why she has come restores her confidence. "That's right! I'm not here for them. I came here for him!" Ran's eye lock on to Kyle. She can practically see Ryo Marafugi's image fading away in Kyle's shadow. Ran blocks the three girls out by projecting all of her animosity onto him and his smiling face. "In order to preserve my love's status here, I must defeat you. I won't be side tracked by these insignificant diversions. And that's all you are to me... now." After changing her host Spider Mistress to defense position, Ran enters her end phase. Ran's life points appear behind her at 2800. "No more stupid mistakes. Himatsu-san, I won't underestimate you and hand you the victory. I'll play intelligently and win with this deck I built myself. Then I'll brush you aside like the insignificant obstacle you are."

"My turn again. Draw." Miako states cheerfully. After drawing a card, Miako activates the effect of The Amazon to cycle a monster from her hand to her deck, and to add a new Amazon themed monster to her hand. She makes a point to cover her cards except for the Amazon part of their names. Miako titters at her obvious attempts to prohibit Ran from seeing her cards and strategies. Pushing the newly added card aside, Miako slaps a monster card down on her duel disk. "I summon Amazon Jau Catfish." A huge yellow-skinned catfish leaps from the brown river, thrashes violently in mid-air, and finally comes crashing back down in the muddy river with a huge splash. It's stats readjust from 1400/1200 to 1700/1500.

"Hmmm..." Kyle sits up attentively. "The Jau catfish is a notorious man-killer in the Amazon; something of a legend, really." Kyle explains to the deeply tanned girl at his side. "Local natives claim that adult Jau catfish can and have leapt into fishermen's boats and dragged fully grown men to their deaths on the river bed."

"That would be correct, Kyle-sama!" Miako sings with great pleasure. "Growing to as much as 180 kilograms, and perhaps much more, the Jau has a bad temperament, and is only one of the many feared catfish of the Amazon." Not wasting a moment of her joy, Miako sends the massive catfish on the offense to reveal its power to Ran. "Now my Jau, attack insect-pi's decrepit old spider."

"Activate trap card!" Ran flips the set card over, revealing her continuous trap, The Spider's Parlor. Webs spew from the large raised holographic trap card; ensnaring the massive fish in webbing, while simultaneously erecting a barrier between the two girls.

On the sidelines, Kyle chuckles at the situation. "Call me crazy, but I don't think a spider's web will hold a massive catfish like the Jau." Miako agrees, and she flips the card on her duel disk face-down. The fish tears out of the web and dives into the river once more, leaving the web divider partially mangled.

Miako laughs at Ran's attempt. "It won't do you any good to put up annoying walls between us insect-pi. I'll tear them down and have my way with you all the same." Again she titters like a showboating child. "I have more than enough removal in my deck to deal with anything I don't like on the field." Miako waves to Ran to start her turn.

Again, Ran draws, and she is hurt by the parasitic fish attached to her monster. The Amazon Vampire Catfish sucks her life points down to 2200, leaving it a bloated growth on her Mistress Spider's side. The insect duelist quickly shrugs the damage off and begins her counter-offensive. "I can do more than hide behind barriers," Ran snips. "Activate, Hive Warfare!" Ran activates a spell card from her hand depicting a swarm of giant red humanoid wasps wearing heavy armor and armed with spears. They assault a hive guarded by humanoid honey bees with only light armor and armaments. Ran reveals 3 monster cards from her hand; 2 copies of Giant Desert Scorpion LV 5 and a Disturbed Nest. Ran discards the monsters to draw three new cards from her deck. She reveals the drawn cards to Miako, including a spell mostly hidden behind 2 spider monsters. "By discarding Insect-Type monsters, I can draw the same number of cards. By revealing those drawn cards, if the only monsters I draw with this effect are insects of a different name, I can draw an additional card for each drawn monster." She draws 2 more cards.

Ran takes a moment to examine her cards. After assessing the situation, she summons one of her newly drawn insect monsters, Fishing Spider - 1500/900. Like the other spiders Ran has played, Fishing Spider bears the resemblance of a human in dress and style. The spider wears a fishing hat adorned with lures, rubber wading boots, and rubber wading overalls. His fishing pole consists of a twig with webbing in place of fishing line. The Fishing Spider doesn't waste any time in setting to work repairing the hole in the web across the duel field. Ran begins to remind Miako of the effect of The Spider's Parlor, but she dismisses the insect duelist's attempt. "I saw for myself, insect-pi!" She insists. "I'm not one of your senile creatures."

"Right." Ran agrees to silence the girl. Then, she explains the effect of Fishing Spider. "Fishing Spider. Once per turn, toss a coin 3 times." Ran chooses her duel disk instead of a coin, and the fisherman spider casts his line into the river. The duel disk orb cycles until stopping on red, then blue, and then red again. Fishing Spider's line jerks with the first red, and he begins to fight to drag in his catch with the second. "If at least 2 of the 3 are heads, I can add 1 card that wasn't destroyed from my Graveyard to my hand." Fishing Spider yanks the oversized card from the river, and he holds his catch up proudly for everyone to see, before letting it shrink and zap into Ran's hand.

"Ugh, that card..." Miako complains after seeing Ran's card, Disturbed Nest.

Ran finishes her turn by setting 4 s/t cards. "Your turn."

"My turn indeed." Miako scoffs while pulling a card off the top of her deck. "Reverse." She proclaims, as she flips Amazon Jau Catfish over on her duel disk. The huge fish unexpectedly bursts from the murky brown depths and comes plodding down on the muddy embankment beside Mistress Spider. The huge fish catches the female spider by the hem of her open sweater, and the two slide into the muddy river, where they both vanish; dragged to the depths by the heavy catfish. "When Amazon Jau Catfish is flip summoned, I'll destroy a monster on your side of the field. I thought I mentioned that?" Miako chuckles while holding a hand to her lips.

Again, the pale skinned girl cycles her hand and deck to add the monster of her choosing to her hand. "Now, let's get rid of that obstacle, shall we?" Miako activates Dragged to the Depths, a spell depicting a ship being dragged to the black depths of the ocean by tentacles. "First, I need to discard a water monster." She discards the little pale yellow fish she just added to her hand. "Now the reward. Hmmm, now let's see... Which do I want to get rid of?" Miako scans the field briefly. "I know! that one!" Miako points to The Spider's Parlor. The spider web across the field is consumed in a pillar of water.

"Activate!" Ran shouts out. She flips over her set Emergency Provisions. The Spiders Parlor and 2 of the set s/t cards shatter to increase Ran's life points by 3000 points; bringing her to 5200.

"Nice save." Miako scoffs. "Your traps gone, which IS what I wanted anyways, and in two turns, I'll get my discarded monster back. So its not like I really care." Miako casts her pointed finger towards Fishing Spider. "Now to attack your monster." In response to her own comment, Miako smirks. "Yeah right. We both know you have Disturbed Nest in your hand." Both Ran's and Miako's eyes narrow. "You really think I'm an idiot, don't you insect-pi? You think I'm such an airhead that I haven't been paying attention to your little tricks? Like I really can't tell that web counters and spiders combo together? Or that you've been dumping cards and drawing my attention to your monsters to try and make me miss something while you build up a critical combo?" Miako huffs and turns her massive yellow catfish face-down once. "Turn end."

Ran draws. Once more the parasitic Vampire Catfish deals 600 points of damage to Ran's life points. But this time, after using its effect, the small fish releases itself from Mistress Spider and drops back into the muddy river, where it vanishes. Miako shuffles the small fish into her deck. "Upon using its effect at your Standby Phase, I can return my Amazon Vampire Catfish to my deck to draw a card." Miako draws a card. Then, she sends Ran a playful wave to commence.

Ran takes a deep forced breath before examining her newly drawn card. The insect duelist's large intense eyes narrow at the sight of the new addition to her arsenal. "The time's not exactly ideal," Ran tells herself, as she examines the field full of monsters, but she summons her new monster all the same. "I summon Recluse Spider." The human-like spider appears as an eccentric and irritated, if not mentally disturbed old woman. Dressed in a yarn shawl, the hunchbacked old spider woman is accompanied by the strangest of accessories; an army of caterpillars that look like assorted mangy cats. The swarm of 9 cat-like caterpillars around the crazed women even meow like cats to the old spider woman, while hissing at everything else on the field. At level 3 and with stats at 2700/300, its appeal is obvious. But, the initial basics of the monster are misleading. 4 caterpillars suddenly freak out at the crowded field, and they bolt into the surrounding forest. The old spider woman protests in tears while her stats fall to 1500. When her stats have readjusted, she begins ranting incoherently while pointing a withered appendage at all of the monsters. Ran comments to Miako's disgusted and annoyed expression. "I think she speaks for herself, but I'd be glad to explain her effect to you, Himatsu-san."

"Don't bother!" Miako balks at Ran's offer. The two ranting and rambling old spiders continue despite the obvious effect they are having on Miako's nerves. Ran, however, seems to have learned to tone out their incessant raving.

"I don't think you're an idiot, Himatsu-san, nor do I have to try and distract you." Ran tells herself without saying a word to Miako. "But, you are childish and emotional. You hate me too much for your own good, and that's your weakness. By setting the personality level to the maximum on certain monster cards in my deck, I can let them provoke you into making stupid mistakes." Her old woman spider begins shrieking at the top of her lungs, and her unsociable caterpillar pets meow in tandem.

"Recluse Spider, attack Amazon Electric Eel!" Ran demands. The old spider squeals at Ran and flips her the middle finger before eventually complying. Her attack proves as strange as she: The old hunchbacked spider woman first grabs one of the content purring caterpillars at her feet; sending it into a fit of furious protest. Casting her gray seemingly sightless eyes across the river, Recluse Spider hurls the caterpillar at Amazon Electric Eel. "Activate, Web Shooter!" Ran activates a set quickplay spell. Daddy Long-Legs Spider strikes a dynamic crouched pose, and he extends two of his four arms towards the eel. After positioning his fingers just right, a blast of webbing shoots from the old spider's wrists. It streaks past the tumbling caterpillar in mid flight and splatters across Amazon Electric Eel, wrapping it in a cocoon of spider webbing. The old spider begins to celebrate, until his extended fingers pop loudly, and his hip cracks even louder. He crumples over with moans of pain, which draws a chuckle from Kyle on the sidelines.

Recluse Spider's caterpillar lands in the face of Miako's cocooned Amazon Electric Eel. A second later, it kicks into a typhoon of stinging poison needles and furious hisses. "So you know, Himatsu-san, monsters with web counters are statless delicacies to my spiders." Ran exclaims.

"Yeah, I figured that much." Miako retorts with a hiss. "Amazon Electric Eel's effect activates in the damage step." She pays 800 life points. However, Amazon Electric Eel still explodes, and the old spider's caterpillar is sent sailing back to the safety of its master's possession. After a graceful landing on its feet, another caterpillar returns from the rainforest, raising Ran's Recluse Spider's attack to 1800. "What the hell!" Miako curses.

"What indeed?" Ran quips. "Recluse Spider doesn't heed any monster's effect. You'd have known that if you'd have asked. The open information disclosure rule IS enforced here, even if not every duelist here follows it."

"I'm aware of the rules, you pest! I don't need to be reminded by someone like you!"

"What rule is that?" Kyle asks to the tan skinned girl supporting him.

"You don't know?" She asks more forcefully than intended, out of surprise. Kyle chuckles at her response.

"I try to keep up with every bit of info I can, no matter how trivial, but a man can't know everything there is to know, you know?" He answers pleasantly with a playful demeanor, but the girl is flustered by his words all the same.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that!" Kyle gives her shoulder a reassuring rub. The tan girl quickly explains, "The rule... It forces, or, more like it states that all duelists must disclose effect monster effects, stats, and all basic information that is open if asked. That includes graveyard data and revealing cards after adding specific cards to hand to prevent cheating." The tall dark skinned girl fidgets. "But, it's a basic rule. Not everyone uses it, or remembers to take advantage of it. And the duel disks already record the information..."

"Which is why I've never heard of it." Kyle hums curiously. "I've been spoiled by the extra features on the new model duel disks, which display open information at the press of a button, so such an old rule is trivial to me." He ponders the rule for a moment. "How clever..." He breaths as Ran proceeds. The tan skinned girl doesn't understand, but she doesn't inquire further either.

"Go fish, Fishing Spider!" Ran shouts. Her duel disk cycles, stopping on blue, red, and then red once more. Again, her Fishing Spider casts his line, then fights to reel in his catch. He recovers a trap from Ran's graveyard, which he displays proudly. Then Ran adds it to her hand. After securing the card, Ran sends Fishing Spider on the offensive. "Attack Jau Catfish!"

The fisherman spider lunges in the water and wrestles with the revealed fish. In the struggle, he tries to slash its belly with his fishing knife, but the massive catfish thrashes just enough to push Fishing Spider back and escape. Ran sets the trap she recovered and ends her turn. Her life points appear behind her at 4600.

The playfulness gone from her white face, Miako draws. The sight of the newly drawn card changes that quickly enough though. Once more, Miako grins like a mischievous kid. "It's over for you, insect-pi." She exclaims. "First, I want to cycle this monster out for another one of these." Miako rotates a card from her hand to her deck and another from her deck to her hand. "Now the fun begins... for me, anyways." The girl brushes her streaked blonde hair from her face. Then, she activates a continuous spell depicting 2 jaguars at a river's banks, fighting over half a dead animal's carcass. Each cat's muzzle is smeared in blood. 2 caimans fight over the other half of the kill on the bank of the river, while several birds squabble over a severed leg in a tree. A swarm of hungry fish fight over the drops of blood landing in the river beneath the branch.

"Now pay attention insect-pi, because I don't want you to feel cheated!" Miako's abrasive tone is obviously meant to guilt Ran, but Ran is unaffected by her opponent's annoyance. Ran listens carefully as Miako explains, "Feeding Frenzy - A continuous spell. This card will remove monsters destroyed by animal-type monsters from play. Also, monsters of the same type as the ones that delivered the kill will gain a compiling 300 attack bonus for each kill by their animal type: Bird, Fish, Reptile, or Beast. _No Insects_!" She adds forcefully. "Also, for each kill by an animal-type monster I control, I'll gain 300 life points."

Miako removes 3 cards from her hand and sets them one after another on her duel disk. "Keep paying attention. This concerns you." Her comment draws a nasty scowl from Ran, but Miako ignores it to continue explaining her effect. "Amazon Red Piranha - Water, fish, level 2, 800 attack, and 200 defense. When this card is summoned, regardless of what kind of summon, I can special summon any number of Amazon Red Piranhas from my hand." The 3 monsters appear as 3 schools of red bellied fish with mouths of protruding razor sharp teeth. "When an Amazon Red Piranha battles a monster, during the damage step, its attack increases by the original attack of all other Amazon Red Piranhas face-up on my field."

Ran's eyes widen as she realizes what it means against her field of attack position monsters. "That's right." Miako sings while nodding her head. "It means that this turn is your last turn, insect-pi." All 3 piranha schools increase to 1100 attack. "2700, 3000, 3300, 3600, 3900... Their attacks will continue to rise with each kill. Now shall we begin? Or more like end!" She laughs arrogantly as she changes her Jau Catfish to attack position. "Attack, Amazon Red Piranha! Destroy insect-pi's irritating old spider."

The first piranha attacks Recluse Spider and her remaining 3 caterpillars. "It's no good!" Ran breaths, as her eyes scan between the swarm of charging fish and her Disturbed Nest. "11, 5 and a half, plus 16 is 21 and a half. 14, 7, plus 16 is 23..." Ran runs the numbers in her head, but it's no use: Disturbed Nest is useless against these monsters that change stats in the damage step. Just as the fish leap from the water, Ran activates her set trap. "Trap card activate! Cannibalistic Nursery. By destroying an Insect-Type monster on my side of the field, I can draw 1 card from my deck, and I'll gain 500 life points." A massive beetle emerges from the card and devours the old spider woman; possessions and all. The beetle then regurgitates a card for Ran to add to her hand. The piranha swarm is scattered by the loss of an attack target.

"Ick! That card!" Miako cringes at the sight of it. "It won't make any difference in the end. Attack the other old spider." Her piranhas re-target Daddy Long-Legs Spider. As they charge for the spider, Miako repeats what Ran told her earlier. "Spell and trap cards are useless against this monster." She laughs as the piranha swarm leaps from the brown river. The two other schools of voracious fish join in the attack, and the 3 swarms totally devour Daddy Long-Legs Spider. The attack of Miako's fish boosts to 2700, and Ran takes 1500 points of damage to knock her down to 3600. Miako's life points rise to 3500.

"Pocket the old man, insect-pi. Then go ahead and kill that other one." Miako sends her fish to attack. Ran sneers at Miako's orders, but she has to do it none the less. She uses Cannibalistic Nursery to devour her remaining Fishing Spider. After drawing a card, she gains 500 life points to bring her up to 4100. Once Ran has cleared the field of her last monster, Miako's smile returns. "Now I'll take my free shots, and next turn we can finish you off..."

"Not so fast Himatsu-san!" Ran objects. She explains as she cycles through her deck. "When an insect-type Spider is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, and when my field is left clear, I can Special Summon this monster from my hand or deck..." Ran places the card on her field and shuffles her deck. "Widow Spider." Another female human-like spider appears. This one wears a black dress, long black gloves, and a black semi-transparent veil. A large red hour glass shaped bow adorns the back of the dress. The weepy woman pats her closed eyes with a white handkerchief beneath her veil, but 1 eye remains suspiciously dry, open, and aware. Ran points at the Amazon Red Piranha that attacked.

Even before Ran can fully extend her finger, the Widow Spider has begun to make her move; ensnaring the school of fish in a web cocoon. She leisurely reels the pulsating ball to her, and the spider woman administers a kiss to the cocooned ball of fish. An instant later, the white ball stops moving, and she places it behind her for later. "When Widow Spider is summoned, I can equip 1 monster that has attacked during this turn to her as an equip spell. Likewise, when she destroys a monster as a result of battle, the destroyed monster will be cocooned. Once per turn, I can send a cocooned monster equipped to Widow Spider to the graveyard to increase my life points by the highest stat of that monster."

All pretense of pleasantries vanishes. Miako is left positively livid at Ran's foiling of her carefully devised strategy. Her white skin flushes deep pink. Neither remaining Amazon Red Piranha can boost high enough to destroy Widow Spider at 2400/1200, nor can Amazon Jau Catfish. Miako leaves her Battle Phase and flips Jau face-down. She then flip summons the fish, which attempts to drag Widow Spider into the river. Again, the massive beetle devours Ran's monster and regurgitates a card.

Out of frustration of her perfect combo being so thoroughly shattered, Miako activates the quickplay spell, The Draw of Blood as if she had killed all of Ran's monsters. Miako shouts her explanation. "This card can only be activated during a turn a monster is destroyed in battle by an animal-type monster. For each destroyed monster, I'll draw 1 card at the end phase." After explaining the cards effect, she enters her end phase. As she draws 1 card, she complains, "I should be drawing 3 cards right now!" With 2 Amazon Red Piranhas on the field at 1400 each and Amazon Jau Catfish in attack position at 2000 attack, the duel is far from over. Ran's life points have increased to 4600. Miako's life points show behind her at 3500.

Kyle turns slightly to the deeply tanned girl. The sunlight from above gleams off of her glossy pale, almost white, lipstick. "What did you think of her play?"

"It was well played, I suppose... She had all the cards she needed to break Miako-san's combo, so it really is Miako's fault for being so impatient."

"You think so?" Kyle asks. It's obviously hard for the tan girl to acknowledge Ran's worth as a duelist. And despite her point, Kyle is convinced something completely different just transpired. The tan girl doesn't ask, so Kyle doesn't bother explaining himself. Rather, he continues to watch wearing that amused smile of his.

Ran draws. "Amazon Red Piranhas boosts by 800 for each additional copy on the field, so they'll be at 2200. Jau is at 2000. For each fish that destroys a monster, they'll only increase by 300 per kill." Ran analyzes the situation. "While I saved myself last turn, I have to take advantage of my refreshed hand to battle back. This duel isn't over yet, and I have to assume Himatsu-san has a back up plan ready." Ran examines her hand. She has several spells and traps, but only 2 new monsters - Giant Desert Scorpion and Swift Creeper.

Ran summons Swift Creeper. The blur of a flying insect is caught by the wings by the massive beetle from Ran's Cannibalistic Nursery trap. The beetle devours the insect's wings, while Swift Creeper's main body falls into the river. " When Swift Creeper is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can special summon an Insect-type monster from my hand." In spectacular fashion, the field is shaken by the beating of drums while a single bugle sounds out from the forest behind Ran. A massive towering figure slowly emerges from the river. When it has fully risen to the surface of the water, the bugle and drums cut out, and the yet another human-like spider hops back onto Ran's side of the field. This one however is a burly male spider dressed in a green military dress uniform adorned in medals. The thick bodied spider stands at ease, with his 4 thick arms folded behind his back, and his 4 thick legs spread to match the width of his shoulders. For all his prominence and glory, nothing stands out more than his mouth, where 2 impossibly large black fangs hang down to his protruding chest. "Funnel-Web General Spider." Ran introduces the immense and impressive military general. "Level 8, Earth, 3000 attack, and 1500 defense. When this card battles a defense position monster, damage will still be conducted." Ran draws a card to resolve the chain created by Swift Creeper's effect, and her life points rise to 5100.

Ran declares her general spider's attack. The huge hairy spider throws his weight forward in a diving tackle. He catches the heavy yellow catfish in mid-flight and piledrives it into the dirt in front of Miako. Miako guards herself from the sand that is kicked up in her face, even though it is only an effect. After landing, the immense spider stretches the huge fish out in front of Miako, and he plunges his impossibly long black fangs into the fish. They pierce through the fish and penetrate deep Miako's chest, just below her collarbone. She squeals and falls to the ground, where she clasps her hands over chest. Her life points fall by 1000 points, leaving her at 2500. Ran sets 2 s/t cards. Then she ends her turn.

Miako remains on the ground at the start of her turn. She holds herself tightly, while casting a hateful glare through her streaked bangs at Ran and her huge spider monster. She takes a minute to get up, but when she has, she draws and carries on as if nothing happened. "At my second standby phase after activating Dragged to the Depths, my discarded monster returns to my hand, and the spell returns to my deck." Miako shuffles the card to her deck and adds her discarded fish to her hand. Then, Miako cycles her hand and deck to get a specific monster with The Amazon's effect.

"Amazon Red Piranha, attack insect-pi's general spider!" Miako shouts. Ran and the other two girls are stunned by Miako's play. They all watch General Spider counter attack by scattering a cloud of stinging hairs into the swarm of fish. As expected, the attacking swarm is destroyed, and Miako takes another 800 points of damage to bring her life points to 1700. After her suicide attack, Miako reveals a fish from her hand. "I told you insect-pi; The Amazon conceals unfathomable threats you can't even begin to anticipate. Amazon Candiru Asu - This card's effect can only be activated while The Amazon is on the field and only in the battle phase." Miako discards the fish. All of the monsters in Ran's graveyard reveal themselves in front of her. Miako selects Swift Creeper. The flying blur appears in front of Ran, while the river rises until the entire field is obscured in the muddy water of the river.

"What's happening?" Ran asks. The heavy silt of the river makes it impossible to see more than an arm's length ahead of her. Several times, Ran thinks she sees a shadow, or shadows, pass beside her, but she can't be certain. That is, she can't be certain until the water around her begins to churn violently. "What the hell is that?" Ran asks fearfully. She can just barely make out the silhouette of her destroyed Swift Creeper being mobbed by a swarm of fish. "Piranhas?" The swarm suddenly scatters; leaving nothing behind. Unfortunately for Ran, several of the fish find her in the murky depths as they leave the kill. The long voracious fish assault Ran. She screams as they bite into her arms, legs, and body. Once each fish has taken a bite, it begins spinning and fighting to burrow deeper into her flesh. Just as the pain becomes intolerable, Ran finds herself on the embankment once more. She falls to her knees and holds herself while her life points fall by 700 points.

"Now this is interesting!" Kyle states. "To think they'd make those things into a monster card."

"Get up insect-pi." Miako demands. She waits for Ran to stand before explaining, "For each copy of Amazon Candiru Asu I discard, you'll take 700 points of damage, and your monster is removed from play. This is a real monster that can live at some of the deepest depths of the Amazon and whose ferocity and voraciousness rivals the notorious Amazon Red-Bellied Piranhas. They'd be more horrific and infamous if they lived in the shallow waters, seeing as how they eat their kills from the inside out. But, like many poorly understood animals in this world, it's out of sight, and out of mind." To Ran's hurt gaze, Miako states harshly. "That's right, you're not the only one who plays a deck with real life monsters, insect-pi. And it'll only get worse for you. At the end phase of a turn an Amazon Candiru Asu is discarded by a card effect, the monster will return to my hand. Next turn I'll recover another copy to double the damage, and then another, and you'll suffer and take damage each turn without me needing to attack. Call it punishment for breaking my Amazon Red Piranha combo."

Miako leaves her battle phase and tributes her remaining Amazon Red Piranha to set a monster. Then, her turn ends. The discarded Amazon Candiru Asu returns to her hand as her life points show at 1700 against Ran's 4400.

Ran draws. "I have to end this quickly." With only the effects of Amazon Candiru Asu, Miako can beat Ran in 3 turns. Ran glances at her new card. "Sole Survivor?" The spell depicts a single roach standing alone in the middle of a charred city of ruins, while a mushroom cloud hangs overhead against an orange and red sky. "With this card, I can add 1 insect to my hand from my graveyard. It's one less insect in my graveyard for her fish to activate their effects, but that wouldn't be enough." Ran recalls all of the insects she's sent to the graveyard earlier. "I can't stop her like that." Ran eyes the field. "Right now, this is a battle of field power. If I can get out and maintain a field of strong monsters, Miako doesn't have the field presence to stop me, and she'll have to use The Amazon's effect to get other monsters than Amazon Candiru Asu." Ran activates the spell. She takes a moment to choose between Widow Spider and Recluse Spider. "Recluse Spider can be too unreliable, but Widow Spider needs a tribute..." Ran eyes her set card, then she examines her hand cards. "I have this one." Ran chooses Widow Spider to return to her hand.

Ran orders the general's attack. He strikes the set monster by thrusting his huge fangs into the river, but as they come down a massive snake lunges out of the river; catching the huge spider's arm in its mouth. It instantly wraps the Funnel-Web General Spider and binds him on his own embankment. "The Amazon's most famous monster, Amazon Anaconda will negate any attack and subdue the monster totally, leaving it unable to attack or change positions. Each turn it will constrict the life from the sealed monster until the monster is destroyed. At which time, my snake will devour it and heal me by that monster's attack or defense strength."

Ran sets her Giant Desert Scorpion LV 3 as tribute bait to summon Widow Spider next turn. "If I can deal just 700 points more damage, I can finish her with Disturbed Nest." Ran eyes their life points. She has a significant lead at 4400 against Miako's 1700. "I could have summoned Disturbed Nest, but it's too risky to put such a weak monster on the field for anything less than the win. There's no telling what else Miako can pull from her deck with The Amazon's effect." Ran ends her turn.

After drawing a card, the snake constricts the life from her spider. It's level falls by 2. Miako cycles a monster form her hand for another Amazon Candiru Asu. She then summons a an alligator like reptile from her hand. "Amazon Caiman, attack and destroy Ran's tribute fodder!"

The scorpion is destroyed in the crushing jaws of the caiman, but Ran expected it would die. "Trap card activate." Ran reveals 1 of her set cards, a trap depicting a cartoonish insect holding itself in the treads of a boot after being stepped on. "Resilient Pest can only be activated when an insect-type monster is destroyed and sent to the graveyard. I'll special summon it back to my field." The scorpion takes the field once more. Miako's Amazon Caiman's attack boosts by 300 points, and her life points increase by the same amount to bring Miako to 2000.

"Its futile." Miako explains. "Amazon Caiman can flip face-down each turn. When attacked while face-down, I can change it to attack position. During a turn it is flipped face-up, its attack will increase by 400 points. That's 400 with its effect, 300 with The Amazon's effect, and 300 with Feeding Frenzy's effect for 2600. So even if you summon Widow Spider next turn, it will die." Miako activates Amazon Candiru Asu's effect to discard both of them. She removes Ran's Recluse Spider from play.

Once more, the river rises, and Ran is left alone with her dead Recluse Spider. All 9 caterpillars float around it as well. The swarm of amazon catfish come faster than before, and this time, they arrive in larger numbers. Ran braces herself as best she can while the fish ravage her monster. She is the nest target. Again, the fish swarm around Ran and bite into her skin, and they begin to fight to burrow into her body by twisting and spinning. Ran's life points fall by 1400 more points to 3000. After calculating the damage, the river rises, and Ran is released from the pain of their attack. The river's water is fake, but the wet spots around Ran's eyes aren't. She sniffs and wipes her tears away.

Miako laughs. "You should have let my Amazon Red Piranhas finish you in one turn, insect-pi, but you wanted to prolong your suffering. Remember, you chose this." Miako flips Amazon Caiman face-down and ends her turn. Both fish return to her hand.

Ran grits her teeth as she draws. "She tampered with the pain sensors in her duel disk." She tells herself. Her body still aches everywhere she was bitten by the fish. Looking at her newly drawn card, Ran's hurt eyes open wide. The spell in her hand called Devastating Infestation depicts clouds of millions of insects in the sky over a farm. They completely cover the crops and devour it. "Miako's deck relies on the spells and traps to boost her monsters and to cycle the her monsters for the best one for the situation. Devastating Infestation will destroy all spells and traps on the field. Without the Amazon and Feeding Frenzy, Miako is helpless." Ran activates the spell by discarding Disturbed Nest. "It's over Himatsu-san!" Ran shouts confidently. The entire rainforest is engulfed in clouds of indistinguishable insects. Miako's eyes bulge as the horrifying realization sets in. Ran watches the beetle from her Cannibalistic Nursery and her set s/t card get devoured in a matter of seconds. The field shatters, returning them to the isolated beach.

"No! This can't be!" Miako shouts. Even her immense anaconda is devoured by insects. The freed Funnel-Web General Spider stretches his thick hairy legs. After clearing both s/t card zones. The swarm flies off across the island. Ran tributes her scorpion to summon Widow Spider.

"General Spider attacks Amazon Caiman." Miako has no choice but to flip summon it. It's attack boosts form 1600 to 2000, but it's not enough. Funnel-Web General Spider tackles the reptile just as it did to Miako's Amazon Jau Catfish. Miako braces herself. Once more, the General Spider plunges its fangs in and through Miako's monster, and they sink into her. She shrieks as they puncture her arms. Both arms fall limp at her sides. Her life points fall to 1000.

"Widow Spider finish it with your kiss of death!" Ran demands. The spider leaps and lands in front of Miako. She deliberately draws herself up to her full height; towering over Miako. Miako trembles under the spider's shadow, but she can't resist. The spider woman pulls back her veil with a pair of her hands, while she places her other pair of hands on the girl's shaky shoulders. Drawing her closer, the spider purses her lips to Miako's neck, then lets her two long fangs sink deep into Miako's throat. Miako's eyes and mouth gape wide open, but she doesn't utter a sound. Her life points fall to 0.

After delivering her bite, the surprisingly attractive Widow Spider wipes her mouth with her white handkerchief once more and readjusts her black veil before bounding back to her side of the field and vanishing along with General Spider.

The duel ends with Ran as the victor, but Miako refuses to accept it. She shouts furiously while opening and closing her hands to pump feeling back into her arms. "I don't care if you did beat me! You don't belong here, you disgusting pest! This place is off limits to your kind!"

"Move aside." Ran demands coldly.

"Never!" She retorts.

"I guess it's my turn?" The final of the three girls states. "Don't worry Kyle-sama. I'll deal with our pest problem."

"No, that won't be necessary." He answers. "She came all the way down here to challenge me, and after seeing everyone else play, I'm in the mood to give it a go."

"I didn't come here to play!" Ran snaps at him. But, he ignores her. After rising to his feet, Kyle stretches and gathers his custom black duel disk from its protective bag.

"Sorry, but any grievances you have with our guest will have to wait until after I've met her challenge." Kyle tells the dark skinned girl. She wants to argue with him, but instead, she joins the other girls in pointing out to Ran that now she'll get what she deserves. Miako finally willingly steps back to let Kyle deal with Ran.

"So, Miss Ran Kochou, is it? Before we play... Duel," He corrects himself, "Why don't you tell me about this man you once idolized? Kaiser Ryo, was it?"

"It's love, not idol worship!" Ran huffs irritably.

"He must be quite the man for such a fashionable pretty girl as yourself to put her precious young life on hold to wait for him. So where is he now?" Kyle asks rhetorically. "Somewhere beyond this tiny island? Somewhere where he is no longer forced to choose between a such a small selection of foolish little girls who fancy him a celebrity, but they don't know anything about him or care to find out what drives him through life?"

"Enough talk!" Ran snaps. She refuses to accept Kyle's smug attitude any further. Unfortunately for her, Kyle is more interested in chatting with her than jumping straight into a duel with her.

"I was in his position once; a king among paupers. It grows tiresome quickly. The idolization is novel and even fun for a bit, but it never forms any lasting rewards." Kyle shakes his head while holding his hands out to expose his open palms to Ran. "The emptiness we face while in numbers rivals that of truly being alone. Of course, you understand that, don't you... Ran?" Kyle smiles smugly as he recites a famous quote about loneliness in crowds to Ran. Afterwards, he shakes his head and laughs. "You should give up your pursuit of idols and dreamy idealistic love for something real, even if it isn't perfect. Just have some fun in life."

"I refuse to abandon my love to be like you and these loose women!" Ran retorts. Her comment draws the cross gazes of the three girls, but Kyle defuses the situation with a smile and a light shake of his head.

"Now, now. Don't judge them so harshly for enjoying their youth." Kyle tells her, adding a gentle wave of his hands. "They're not something dirty or evil for trying to get the most out of life that they can. If anything, you're the ugly thing here that deserves contempt. The way you live your life; you're like one of those insects you fancy so much; ugly like a spider which waits its entire life to live." Ran's eyes narrow at his harsh criticism, but even her intense gaze isn't enough to halt Kyle's verbal assault. "Humans aren't insects, and they have the capacity for greater rewards in life than surviving by waiting for a chance to live. Insect Ran," He states her nickname forcefully. "If you wait too long, lost in your dreams of a wondrous life and romance, you're going to wake up one day in an old age, still alone and waiting like one of those things you love so dearly. Dreams are nothing more than dreams."

"Shut up!" Ran screams. Her body trembles under the soft and almost sympathetic gaze of the young man. Being pitied by someone like him is more than Ran can handle. She has grown thick skinned to the cruelty of other girls who don't understand her, but she has no defense against this kind of treatment from a member of the opposite sex.

Despite her protest, Kyle continues in a soft voice. "Ugly, and alone; still waiting for something that was never truly yours to obtain..."

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Ran raises her duel disk, and her voice, in challenge. But still, Kyle continues. His compassionate eyes hold over Ran; eating away at her from the inside out.

"Don't waist this fashionable pretty girl."

"Dammit! I said shut up! Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Ran demands; screaming at the top of her lungs.

To her protests, this time, Kyle sighs and silently shakes his head. "Very well. If you won't listen to reason, as stupid infatuated women seldom do, I'll have to play the role of the villain and force you to use that gray matter between your ears for something other than preventing your skull from caving in." Kyle arms his duel disk. As he opens a deck box, he tells Ran, "I'll accept your duel challenge under one condition." He pauses to let what he is saying sink into Ran's head. "You must ante the thing you hold most dear to you." Again, he gives her a moment to let it register. Ran's eyes flicker at the notion, but she reserves herself, letting her nasty retort build at the tip of her tongue, until she has heard more. Kyle continues, "If you lose, you must become my new play thing, my toy, and my own personal number one fan." The details of the proposition draw shocked and irritated glances from the three girls, but none compare to the incredulous look on Ran's face. She is positively livid at the preposterous proposition.

None the less, Kyle continues. "In exchange, I will offer more than the chance to preserve the memory of your love's idol status here; which IS what you said you desired, isn't it? If I lose, I will take you to be with your love at the pro-league level."

This time, Ran can't contain her reaction. "What?" She breaths inadvertently.

"I haven't told anyone else, but I got the news before coming here, to Duel Academia. My pro-league application has finally been accepted." All three of Kyle's fangirls sigh in shock. He shrugs at their surprised reaction. "Even if it hadn't been accepted this time, I'd have been accepted by the talent scouts upon defeating Duel Academia's entire student body while using my self-sacrificing duel style." He waits to see how Ran will respond. When she doesn't, he pushes forward to convince her. "When I go to the pro-league, I will negotiate a chance for you to enter the pro-league as well. I am a several time world champion whose dueling record exceeds that of this man you claim to love, after all. It gives me a negotiating platform. And from seeing your duels today, it's obvious that your duel style would be a popular crowd draw, which makes the negotiation that much easier."

Ran is uncertain of how to answer Kyle's proposal. She wants to accept. The chance to see her love again is worth the risk of being stuck as Kyle's arm candy for awhile. Ran is confident she can win, but Kyle's reputation as a master of summoning Exodia is already a school legend. If he can truly draw all of the pieces of Exodia in his first turn consistently, like she's heard, then this whole proposition is a trap. Kyle sees her thoughts in her eyes, and reacts to them accordingly. "I can see your heart struggling with your head. To close the deal, I'll offer you one last advantage; something I've never done for anyone." Pausing a moment to make sure he and Ran meet eye to eye, he states, "I won't run Exodia in our duel."

His choice of advantages delivers the shock value he intended for it to. Ran and the other three girls all gasp at his offer. The three girls immediately break into shocked whispers."

"This extra condition will come with an extra risk, though. If I win, Ran Kochou, you will not only be my willing toy for as long as long as I feel like keeping you, but you will also become my only toy. That means that your life, your freedom, and your dreams will all belong to me, as my exclusive property. You'll have no choice but to willfully do your best to take the place of these three."

The three girls protest fiercely, but Kyle merely answers them with an indifferent laugh. "Like I said, I've done this song and dance before. It's been fun, but I've grown tired of your constant bickering, and scheming, and general nastiness towards your peers and each other. Like all bad marriages of fun and flaws, it must come to an end eventually." Again, he snickers.

They cry and protest that they can change or stop, but he tells them seriously, "Don't disgust me with such a lowly act. We all have to face our fates someday, and you three will stand their and accept this fate with your heads held high; not like the nasty vicious children you have been." They cry, but the deeply tanned girl quickly silences herself. She stands angrily behind him, saying nothing more. Kyle replies to her example, "That's good." His eyes turn to the others. Senkou has difficulty not crying, but tries to bite her lip. Miako trembles with fury, and she can hardly keep her furious eyes off of Ran. "Thanks you for your time." Kyle exclaims sincerely. "Only mankind can choose how it will face fate. To die as cowards, or to die on our feet with pride. Even to face small losses in such a way, shows the strength of humanity. We can't challenge fate, but we can accept it on our own terms."

After a momentary silence, Kyle tells the girls, "I'm not so cruel as to dismiss you or ask you to stay. You may each do as you please." Miako turns her back on Kyle and Ran, and the pale skinned beauty storms off. Senkou chases after her; finally balling. The last girl bows as graciously as she can, despite her objections, and she quickly follows the other two. When all three have left, Kyle turns to Ran once more. "So how shall it be, Miss Kochou?"

Ran holds her disk to her heart. "I'll accept your challenge, and I'll force you to reunite me with my love."

"I'm sorry, but I'll do no such thing." Kyle replies sternly. "Even without Exodia, it's my fate to win." Kyle reveals the 5 pieces of Exodia. Once Ran has seen them, he slides the cards back into his deck box. He rearranges several cards in his deck with his extra cards, and after a moment, he returns the left of extra cards to his deck box and inserts his deck into his duel disk.

Ran also exchanges several cards in her deck. The quickness of both of their deck change ups shows that they have their decks and back up strategies memorized by heart. "Ladies first." Kyle offers. Ran merely huffs at his comment and draws. Their duel begins immediately with Ran accepting the initiative.

"What will you use without Exodia?" Ran asks to Kyle's choice in her head. His calm demeanor shakes her confidence, but she catches herself hesitating. "No, this is how he plays. The game is as much of a mind game as it is a physical game for him." Ran forces herself to stare him down eye to eye. "If I hesitate, I'll lose."

Ran summons Giant Desert Scorpion LV 3 and uses Level Up to summon LV 5. With the fully grown scorpion at her command, she activates Killer Swarm to summon forth 2 more fully grown Giant Desert Scorpions. The insect army awaits its chance to strike. "While they can't use their effects immediately, he'll be hard pressed to deal with 3 monsters in a single turn." She examines her hand, where she holds the huge centipede, Devil Dozer atop her remaining cards. "And if he attacks, he'll only be playing into my hand." With her field set up, Ran sets 1 s/t card, and she ends her turn.

Kyle nonchalantly draws. After giving his hand a look over, he sets 1 monster and 2 s/t cards. Then, he ends his turn.

"My turn, draw!" Ran shouts. "Standby, all of my scorpions will gain 1 poison counter." Each scorpion's tail collects a single drop of poison at its stinger. Despite what should be an intimidating situation, Kyle still stands comfortably awaiting Ran's actions. Uncertain of how he'll respond, Ran plays it safe for the turn, at least until she has seen a card from his deck. "Attack, Giant Desert Scorpion!" She orders. The first scorpion marches across the field and delivers its sting to the set monster. The monster is revealed.

"You've attacked my set Persecuted Magician." Kyle explains as the dark attribute monster flips over. The tortured kneeling man is bound in heavy chains, and his stomach is cut open. Having sustained already fatal wounds, he can't handle even 1 more, which is reflected in his stats of 0/0. "So, what now?" Kyle asks. Will you destroy my monster by battle to clear the way to my life points, while risking my set card, or will you squander your battle phase playing cautiously and deliver poison counters to my magician?"

Ran grits her teeth. She knows he is trying to bait her into acting according to his agenda, but she still doesn't know which choice he'd prefer. While she can deal 1500 points of damage with poison counters, she can deal 3000 points of damage in battle. "He set that 1 monster knowing I'd have 3 or more monsters, so that card has to be a trap to protect his life points from battle damage." She nods slightly; certain that is the case, but at the moment she raises her hand to choose to not use her scorpion's effect, another thought pushes its way into her head. "He's bluffing. He has no means to stop my swarm tactics, so instead of setting several cards as bluffs, he's set just one to make it look like it is the answer he needs." Again, she nods slightly, but this time, she's not as confident in her conclusion.

"I'll get my effect no matter how he dies." Kyle points out.

His comment seems to be meant to make her decision easier, but instead, it further complicates the choice. "Why would he mention the effect?" Ran asks herself. "Unless he wants to draw my attention to it..." In her attempts to decide, Ran forgets to act confident. Her eyes reveal her uncertainty like flashing neon signs in the dark. It draws a slight snicker and a sigh from Kyle.

"No, I have to act! What would I have done if he was anyone else?" She asks herself. She lets her actions answer. "Destroy him!" She demands. The scorpion kills the chained half naked man with a single sting. Kyle sends it to the graveyard. Then, he sends 2 more dark attribute monsters to the graveyard, including a strange level 3 Magic-User. Ran recognizes the play style. She's heard how he uses these monsters to thin his deck and to draw out key cards. "I won't fall for it." She insists silently before sending her remaining scorpions on the offense.

Kyle shakes his head as he activates his set trap, Hallowed Life Barrier. "They were both wrong answers." He states to Ran, who hasn't uttered a single word regarding her uncertainty to him. Kyle discards a card to activate the effect. Ran's scorpions fail to deliver a single sting through the impenetrable barrier of light. Ran ends her turn; flustered by his comment and her failure to expect this.

As Kyle draws, he explains to Ran, "You think too much. That'll cost you everything just as quickly as not thinking at all."

"Psssh! I don't need your lectures." Ran exclaims.

"But you need the last word?" Kyle asks. To his comment, Ran is forced to bite her lip. Kyle passes the chance to further criticize Ran, and he reveals the card he discarded for Hallowed Life Barrier. "Masked Executioner - Makyura. By removing this card in my graveyard from play, I can activate trap cards from my hand during this turn. Those traps will also be removed from play after activation." Kyle pockets the card. Then, he reveals a spell depicting a war ravaged town, seemingly from WWI. Several tanks patrol a small ruined town, while several young allied troops fresh to the conflict join several weary veterans behind a debris wall. The young troops bring fresh supplies which the vets use to plot their offensive. Kyle explains that this card allows a player to equalize the field disadvantage, which makes it ideal in drawing answers for devastating swarms. He will draw 1 card for each monster Ran has over him. He draws 3 cards.

From his hand, he activates a continuous spell called Ghosts of Nostalgia - Jacks. The card depicts several kids, seemingly from the early 1900's in America, playing jacks on the sidewalk outside an old storefront. Their feet and legs become more transparent the farther down on their bodies. Several semi-transparent children play behind Kyle like ghosts from a generation past, still frozen in a world that hasn't changed. The image sends a chill down Ran's spine. Something about the scene of ghostly children playing so innocently haunts her.

"He's a grim history buff, so why would he play such an innocent card?" She asks herself while rubbing away the goose bumps on her bare arms.

"Ever played?" Kyle asks. When Ran doesn't answer, he shrugs and admits, "Me neither. But it looks fun doesn't it? In a throw back to the good old days sort of way." Still, Ran says nothing, so Kyle resumes his play without trying to force her to chat with him. He uses his duel disk to roll a virtual die. After the die is cast, he activates a continuous trap from his hand. This trap depicts several young men playing a RPG board game. The boy at the head of the group sits confidently as he watches two die spinning on their corners in front of him. A bubble over the table shows beneath the table where the boy holds the leg of the table and shakes it. "The Game Master's Critical Roll Technique." Kyle answers her inquisitive gaze. "To make things simple, lets just say it converts any die roll's success rate to 5 to 1, rather than 1 to 5, at the cost of 600 life points per use."

The die lands on 3. Kyle uses the pre-paid effect to tip the die over once so 1 faces up. Again, Kyle explains. "Jacks allows either player to play a game of Jacks on their turn, during their Main Phase. It's rather simple. Onesies, twosies, and so on, and so forth, until we reach sixies. For each successful roll, we get to draw 1 card, and we get another chance. Botch a roll, and you must discard a card while your turn simultaneously ends. When a player wins, the card is destroyed."

A red semi-transparent ball falls eerily slow in front of Kyle. After bouncing once at the same slow speed, Kyle swipes his right hand beneath the ball. His motions too appear as if in slow motion, giving him a ghostly air as well. When the ball drops again, he extends his right arm and reveals the jack in his hand as a card between his two forefingers. "When?" Ran asks. She was so mesmerized by the slow speed of Kyle and the falling ball, she never saw him draw.

Kyle simply responds with a quiet smile. "Still my turn." He reminds Ran. He rolls again using his duel disk and pre-pays as insurance. The die lands on 1. Once more, he tips it with his trap's effect to get the necessary 2. Again, Kyle swipes under the ball's bounce and ends up holding 2 cards. He continues to roll and adjust until he has rolled all numbers from 1 to 6. Each time, Ran looks closer for the answer. She finally catches it, in the brief moment after catching the ball, his hand meets his duel disk at his side and he draws the precise number of cards he needs. Even as a needless trick with no baring on the game, it shows once more that he is not playing on the same level as other duelists. With the final number rolled, The card destroys itself. "That was a fun diversion wasn't it?" Kyle jokes. He fans out his hand of 10 cards. "Now..."

Kyle activates his continuous spell, Overstock. "With this effect, when I cycle a card from my hand to my deck, shuffle, and then draw, I'll draw 1 additional card." He follows the play with a Magical Mallet to cycle 3 cards from his hand to his deck. He draws 3 new cards and an additional card. A bead of sweat runs down the side of Ran's face. She knows he is getting closer and closer to completing the combo he is striving for. Even though Exodia is not in his deck, his play stye moves cards at an alarming rate. Between his hand, his graveyard, and his field, he has gone through half of his deck in a single turn. Kyle activates yet another Magical Mallet. He sends 2 cards away and draws 3 new ones. In the most confident and emotionless voice Ran has ever heard, Kyle states bluntly, "And now my fashionable pretty opponent, you die."

From his hand of 9 cards, Kyle reveals an effect monster, the Head of Exodia. "What the hell is this?" Ran protests.

"If this was a real duel, this would be your defeat." Kyle answers bluntly. Kyle summons the monster. The head of Exodia takes the field as only a phantasm of its true self. "But even in this farce of a duel, without the true Exodia, you're defeated. This is the Spiritual Embodiment of Exodia, the essence of all otherworldly energies of the great sealed god. Each piece is so great it exists even on this plain of existence." Kyle casts his stern gaze over Ran. "It was always you fate to lose, just as it is mine to not lose." Kyle activates the effect of the Spiritual Embodiment of Exodia. The head bellows. It's chilling cry freezes Ran's skin. From his hand, Kyle summons the remaining 4 pieces of the sealed monster. Each ghostly semi-transparent limb takes the field in its proper place. "Attack." Kyle declares.

"No! That's impossible! The pieces... They aren't powerful enough!" Ran looks pleadingly to her monsters which stand ready to intercept.

"There's no negotiating. This is fate." The ethereal god reveals that even as it stood as a whole on the field, it is still nothing mote than 5 segregated pieces in spectral form. The right hand attacks first, delivering a direct attack on Ran's life points. The ghostly hand passes right through her monsters and over her like a chilling wind. The hand is followed by a foot from above that passes through her and the ground. The other hand and foot follow, and the assault is completed by the head. It screams at Ran, and her life points fall by 1000 points more. Her life points recalculate to 2200.

Kyle rubs his chin, as he examines the trembling girl. "I see. I expected a reaction." After delivering 1800 points of damage to Ran's life points without resistance, Kyle activates a quickplay spell from his hand, Centrifugal Evacuation Device. The field begins spinning rapidly, and all of the cards on the field are pulled away from the field. "This card will return all cards on the field to our hands in this order. Kyle points to the head of Exodia, which is torn from the field and returns to his hand. "My card, then your card." Ran looks to her field where she has 2 s/t cards set and her 3 level 5 scorpions. She returns Resilient Pest to her hand. Kyle sends another piece of Exodia to his hand, and Ran is forced to return her other set s/t to her hand. The field continues to spin, and Kyle returns all of his Exodia pieces to his hand to clear Ran's field. The final cards to be returned are Kyle's The Game Master's Critical Roll Teshnique trap and his Overstock spell. Ran has nothing more to return, but the card forces all of Kyle's cards to return to his hand. Once the field has completely cleared, the card destroys itself, and the field stops spinning.

"It's even exchange and then some." Kyle tells Ran, but he quickly reminds her, "With the summoning of the Spiritual Embodiment of Exodia - Sealed Exodia, all pieces are summoned in at that time." He activates a trap card from hand depicting a stage magician appearing on stage with a poof of smoke. "The Magician's Summoning Illusion. By removing from play 1 magic user in my graveyard, I can summon a magic user from hand with the same level." Kyle reveals the Spiritual Embodiment of Exodia - Sealed Exodia, once more. All of its pieces follow. "Attack." Kyle states once more. Again, Ran takes 1800 points of damage. She is left with only 400 life points against Kyle's 400 life points.

Kyle holds up 1 of the cards from his hand. "This card is your future Ran. Just as I'm above winning and losing, this duel and the fate revealed in this card will determine more than a win or loss for you. Are you ready to accept your fate, or will you resist it to the end?"

Ran doesn't answer, Kyle's question, but her eyes show what's on her mind. She is badly shaken by the massive damage she's suffered in one turn, but she is determined to win. Kyle elaborates, "This card is your fate. If you resist fate and loose, this card will be the evidence of your futile struggles; your misguided belief in love with a school idol, and your dream that you will someday be noticed and accepted by him will be forever crushed. However, if you accept your fate, this duel will end immediately with you as the loser. While you must accept the consequences of losing either way, if you submit, I won't force you to see this card, and then you may continue to dream and believe in your futile love." Kyle holds the card out firmly. "Now choose, Ran. How will you end this?"

Ran's body shakes uncontrollably. The incomplete god fills her with a terrible sensation, but more so, the fate of the card turns her stomach. "No, this is a stupid trick he's using!" Ran protests in her head. "This is the kind of unfair man he is; to try and make me give up hope and to shake my confidence." Despite her firm protests in her heart, the scenario Kyle described hasn't been lost on her. In that card lies Ran's fate according to Kyle. He has proclaimed his victory, and with her field cleared, she cannot deny she is helpless to react to anything he pulls. Still, she can't give up her will to fight, or her belief that she can win. Ran shouts her answer. "I won't let your stupid games shatter my confidence! And, I won't let you trick me into forfeiting as long as there is the chance that card can't defeat me." Ran points at his weak monster. "Next turn, you're going to lose."

"Do you really believe that?" Kyle asks.

"I won't forfeit."

Kyle watches her sternly. Her expression is completely serious. She has staked everything on her belief that he is only playing mind games. Kyle can't help but laugh slightly. Watching Ran, he smiles with a slight air of amused nostalgia, if not a bit of sadness. "I forgot what it was like to be stupid and in love." To Ran's surprise, Kyle returns the card to his hand. "It's too cruel a fate to shatter a maiden's dreams of futile love." With those words, he tributes all 5 monsters to summon 1 of the monsters he pitched to the graveyard by the effect of Persecuted Magician in the first turn. "The Illusionary Magician is summoned by offering all magic user-type monsters on the field. Its attack is equal to the sum of the attacks of all tributed monsters."

Ran is faced down by a cloaked monster with an attack of 1800. "Illusionary Magician, finish it." Kyle orders without a hint of emotion. Ran can't stop the cloaked monster's attack. In the last second, Kyle reminds her, "It's only an illusion." The monster vanishes and Exodia's head is summoned once more. This time it charges forward, opening its mouth to consume Ran. She clenches her eyes closed tightly, but the vision of terror finds her even in her head, as she is devoured by Exodia's disembodied head. When she opens her eyes, she finds her life points have depleted, and the duel is over.

"I lost?" Ran utters. The defeated girl falls to her knees.

Kyle approaches her and kneels before her. Lifting her chin, he tells her, "Don't make that pouty face. It ruins your unusual beauty." He runs his thumb over her lips and tells her, "Now you must own up to your loss." With a deviant smile, Kyle states, "I'll make you forget all about Kaiser what's his name."

Ran pulls her face from his hand. "I won't forget him."

"Sure you will. And you're face agrees with me." Ran's cheek flush deep pink. It draws an amused chuckle from the young man. "I wonder how close you came to your idol? Did you ever get to be this close to him?" He asks as he brings Ran's face back to his. Their eyes are so close that their reflections are all that show. "Did you ever get to touch him, to hear his heart beat, and feel his breath on the back of your neck?" Kyle blows softly against the small braid hanging over Ran's ear.

The flustered girl shakes her head and protests. "Kaiser Ryo-sama is the only one for me. Even if I have to play your stupid game..." Ran clenches her teeth tightly.

Kyle flicks the small braid, then turns her head to face him once more. Even though Ran resists, she's not nearly as strong as him. She tries to keep her eyes off of him, as it is all he can't control, but his confident eyes draw her in. "Reality is so much more pleasant than a fantasy, especially a fantasy that can never come true. Let go of the fantasy that's only causing you needless pain and isolation, and live in the moment. Enjoy what you have right in front of you."

Ran tries to resist, but she's taken in by his confident eyes that tell her body to surrender, while her mind screams to her to fight. She apologizes to the memory of Ryo as Kyle steals her first kiss. A single tear builds at the corner of her closed eyes.

Whispering to her lips, Kyle utters. "From now on, you'll be my insect-pi." He chuckles. "I'll make you as tainted and dirty as me."

Chapter End

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Cards

Ran Kochou's Cards

Killer Swarm

Quickplay Spell

Effect: This card can only be activated by selecting 1 face-up Insect-Type monster on your side of the field that contains its name in its effect text or flavor text. Special Summon all copies of that monster from your hand or Deck in the same position as the selected monster. Shuffle your Deck afterwards.

Cannibalistic Nursery

Continuous Trap

Effect: This effect can be activated during either player's turn. Destroy Insect-Type monsters on your side of the field, to draw the same number of cards from your Deck. Also, increase your life points by 500 points for each card drawn with this effect.

Pool Skimmer

Continuous Spell

Effect: When an Insect-Type monster is sent to the Graveyard, return it to its owner's Deck afterwards, and its owner shuffles his/her deck.

Swift Creeper

Wind, Insect, LV 4, 700/1400

Effect: When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 Insect-Type monster, other than a "Swift Creeper" from your hand. If you do not have an Insect-Type monster in your hand, reveal your hand to your opponent, to return this card to your hand from your Graveyard.

Disturbed Nest

Dark, Insect, LV 3, 1000/500

Effect: When your opponent's monster attacks, send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to halve the attack of the attacking monster. During a turn this card is Summoned, this card may attack your opponent's Life Points directly.

Giant Desert Scorpion LV 1

Earth, Insect, LV 1, 100/0  
Effect: During your Standby Phase, send this card to the Graveyard to Special Summon a "Giant Desert Scorpion LV 3" from your hand or Deck. Shuffle your Deck afterwards.

Giant Desert Scorpion LV 3  
Earth, Insect, LV 3, 900/300  
Effect: During your Standby Phase, put 1 Poison Counter on this card (3 Max). This card is unaffected by the effect of a Poison Counter from a "Giant Desert Scorpion". When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Giant Desert Scorpion LV 1", put 3 Poison Counters on this card. When this card attacks a monster, you may skip damage calculation and move 1 Poison Counter from this card to the attack target. When this card is attacked, toss a coin and call it. If you call it correctly, skip damage calculation and move 1 Poison Counter from this card to the attacking monster. During each player's End Phase, for each Poison Counter from a "Giant Desert Scorpion LV 3" on a monster, the ATK/DEF of that monster is decreased by 300 points, and its controller takes 300 points of damage. Also, when that monster attacks or changes positions, decrease the ATK/DEF of that monster by 300 points, and its controller takes 300 points of damage (for each Poison Counter). When the ATK or DEF of a monster with a Poison Counter on it from a "Giant Desert Scorpion" is decreased to 0, that monster is destroyed. During your Standby Phase, send this card to the Graveyard to Special Summon a "Giant Desert Scorpion LV 5" from your hand or Deck. Shuffle your Deck afterwards.

Giant Desert Scorpion LV 5  
Earth, Insect, LV 5, 1500/500  
Effect: During your Standby Phase, put 1 Poison Counter on this card (3 Max). This card is unaffected by the effect of a Poison Counter from a "Giant Desert Scorpion". When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Giant Desert Scorpion LV 3", put 3 Poison Counters on this card. When this card attacks a monster, you may skip damage calculation and move 1 Poison Counter from this card to the attack target. When this card is attacked, toss a coin and call it. If you call it correctly, skip damage calculation and move 1 Poison Counter from this card to the attacking monster. During each player's End Phase, for each Poison Counter from a "Giant Desert Scorpion LV 5" on a monster, the ATK/DEF of that monster is decreased by 500 points, and its controller takes 500 points of damage. Also, when that monster attacks or changes positions, decrease the ATK/DEF of that monster by 500 points, and its controller takes 500 points of damage (for each Poison Counter). When the ATK or DEF of a monster with a Poison Counter on it from a "Giant Desert Scorpion" is decreased to 0, that monster is destroyed.

Hive Warfare

Spell

Effect: Discard any number of Insect-Type monsters from your hand to the Graveyard. Draw the same number of cards you discarded for this effect. If the only Monster Cards you draw are Insect-Type monsters with names other than those of the discarded monsters, reveal all drawn cards to your opponent, and draw 1 additional card for each drawn Insect-Type Monster Card.

The Spider's Parlor

Continuous Trap

Effect: This card can only be activated when your opponent's monster attacks a face-up Insect-Type monster on your side of the field. After activation, put 3 Web Counters on this card (3 Max) When a monster attacks, move 1 Web Counter onto the attacking monster. A monster with a Web Counter on it cannot attack or change its position. When you successfully Summon a monster with "Spider" in its name, put 1 Web Counter on this card. When this card has no Web Counters on it, this card is destroyed.

Mistress Spider

Earth, Insect, LV 4, 1200/1800

Effect: While this card is face-up on your side of the field, face-up Spell and Trap Cards on your side of the field cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. When this card battles a monster with a Web Counter on it, the ATK/DEF of that monster becomes 0 for the damage step. This card cannot have a Web Counter put on it.

(Art: A human-like spider, similar in style to Insect Princess, in the form of a woman school teacher. The 4 eyed spider woman wields a whip made of webbing, and her hair is tied in a stereotypical librarian bun.)

Widow Spider

Earth, Insect, LV 6, 2400/1200

Effect: Special Summon this card from your hand or Deck when an Insect-Type monster on your side of the field with "Spider" in its name is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, and you have no monsters on your side of the field. Shuffle your Deck afterwards. When this card is successfully Summoned, select 1 face-up monster on the field that has attacked during this turn, and equip it to this card as an Equip Spell Card. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, equip it to this card as an Equip Spell Card. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can send 1 monster equipped to this card to the Graveyard to increase your Life Points by an amount equal to the ATK or DEF of that monster. When this card battles a monster with a Web Counter on it, the ATK/DEF of that monster becomes 0 for the damage step. This card cannot have a Web Counter put on it.

(Art: A human-like spider in the form of a widowed woman. The 6-eyed spider woman wears a black partially transparent veil to hide her face, while dabbing at her 1 wide-open eye beneath the veil with a white handkerchief. Her black dress has a red hour glass shaped bow on its back.)

Fishing Spider

Water, Insect, LV 4, 1500/900

Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you may toss a coin 3 times. If 2 of the 3 results are heads, select 1 card that was sent to your Graveyard without being destroyed, and add it to your hand. When this card battles a monster with a Web Counter on it, the ATK/DEF of that monster becomes 0 for the damage step. This card cannot have a Web Counter put on it.

(Art: A hairy white human-like spider in the form of a male fisherman. He wears a large fisherman's vest, thigh-high rubber boots, waterproof overalls, and a hat full of lures. His fishing rod is a twig with webbing as the line.)

Recluse Spider

Earth, Insect, LV 3, 2700/300

Effect: Decrease this card's ATK by 300 points for every monster on the field other than this card. This card is unaffected by the effects of Monster Cards, other than this card. When this card battles a monster with a Web Counter on it, the ATK/DEF of that monster becomes 0 for the damage step. This card cannot have a Web Counter put on it.

(Art: A tan human-like spider in the form of an extremely old shut-in woman. Her 6 grey eyes stare in opposite directions, and her mouth hangs open in a crazed grin. She's surrounded by a bunch of mangy caterpillars that look like cats.)

Daddy Long-Legs Spider

Earth, Insect, LV 4, 1200/600

Effect: This card is unaffected by the effects of Spell and Trap Cards. When this card battles a monster with a Web Counter on it, the ATK/DEF of that monster becomes 0 for the damage step. This card cannot have a Web Counter put on it.

(Art: A grey human-like spider in the form of an extremely old man. His 8 eyes are foggy and gray-white, as is his beard and the sparse hair line around his bald head. He stands with the aid of a walking stick insect which he uses as a cane.)

Funnel-Web "General" Spider

Earth, Insect, LV 8, 3000/1500

Effect: When this card attacks with an ATK higher than the DEF of a defense position monster, inflict the difference as battle damage. When this card battles a monster with a Web Counter on it, the ATK/DEF of that monster becomes 0 for the damage step. This card cannot have a Web Counter put on it.

(Art: A hairy brown human-like spider in the form of a burly, highly decorated military general. He wears a green military dress jacket as well as matching dress cover hat. Stands at ease; with his hands behind his back. His two enormous black fangs hang out of his mouth.)

Web Shooter

Quickplay Spell

Effect: You can only activate this card while you have a face-up Insect-Type monster with "Spider" in its name, on your side of the field. Select 1 face-up monster on the field that can have a Web Counter put on it, and put 1 Web Counter on it.

Devastating Infestation

Quickplay Spell

Effect: This card can only be activated by discarding 1 Insect-Type monster from your hand. Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field.

(Art: A crop is ravaged by an unfathomable swarm of insects.)

Resilient Pest

Trap

Effect: You can only activate this card when an Insect-Type monster on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Special Summon the destroyed monster to your side of the field.

(Art: A cartoonish insect hides in the groove between the treads of a man's boot after being stomped on.)

Sole Survivor

Spell

Effect: Select 1 Insect-Type monster in your Graveyard, and add it to your hand.

(Art: A single roach stands alone in the middle of a charred city of ruins, while a mushroom cloud hangs overhead.)

Miako Himatsu's Cards:

Feeding Frenzy

Continuous Spell

Effect: Increase the ATK of all Bird, Fish, Reptile, or Beast-Type monsters on the field by 300 points times the number of monsters destroyed as a result of battle by a monster of the same type (Bird, Fish, Reptile, or Beast). When a Bird, Fish, Reptile, or Beast-Type monster destroys a monster as a result of battle, increase its controller's Life Points by 300 points, and the destroyed monster is removed from play.

The Draw of Blood

Quickplay Spell

Effect: You can only activate this card during a turn a monster on the field is destroyed as a result of battle by a Bird, Fish, Reptile, or Beast-Type monster. At the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, draw 1 card from your Deck for each monster destroyed as a result of battle by a Bird, Fish, Reptile, or Beast-Type monster.

(Art: The card centers on a single drop of falling blood. Animals of all types swarm from every edge of the card; running for the drop of blood.)

Dragged to the Depths

Spell

Effect: This card can only be activated by discarding 1 WATER monster from your hand. Destroy 1 card on the field. During your second Standby Phase after activating this effect, if this card and the monster discarded to activate this card are in your Graveyard, return the WATER monster discarded to activate this effect to our hand, and return this card to your Deck. Shuffle your Deck afterwards.

(Art: A ship is dragged into the inky black void beneath the water by tentacles. The creature is obscured by water bubbles and the darkness.)

The Amazon

Field Spell

Effect: Increase the ATK/DEF of all monsters on the field with "Amazon" in their names by 300 points. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can reveal 1 card in your hand and return it to your Deck, to reveal and add 1 card of the same type (Spell, Trap, or Monster) with "Amazon" in its name, to your hand from your Deck. Shuffle your Deck afterwards.

Amazon Vampire Catfish

Water, Fish, LV 1, 100/0

Effect: When your opponent's monster attacks this face-down defense position monster, this card becomes an Equip Spell Card equipped to the attacking monster. (No damage calculation is conducted.) During each of your opponent's Standby Phases, your opponent takes damage equal to half the ATK of the equipped monster. While "The Amazon" is active on the field, at your opponent's Standby Phase, after using this effect, you can shuffle this card back into your Deck to draw 1 card from your Deck.

Amazon Electric Eel

Water, Fish, LV 4, 500/1500

Effect: When this card battles a monster, by paying 800 Life Points at the start of the damage step, negate the attack and change the attacking monster to defense position.

Amazon Jau Catfish

Water, Fish, LV 4, 1400/1200

Effect: When this card is successfully Flip Summoned, destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. This monster cannot attack during a turn this effect is activated, unless "The Amazon" is active on the field. You can flip this card into face-down defense position, once per turn, during your Main Phase.

Amazon Red Piranha

Water, Fish, LV 2, 800/200

Effect: When this card is successfully Summoned, Special Summon any number of "Amazon Red Piranha" from your hand in face-up attack position. When this card battles an opponent's monster, increase this card's ATK by the original ATK of all other face-up "Amazon Red Piranha" on your side of the field, for the damage step. At the End Phase of a turn this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent's Life Points, return this card to its owner's hand.

Amazon Caiman

Water, Reptile, LV 4, 1600/1400

Effect: When your opponent's monster attacks this face-down defense position monster, you may flip this card to face-up attack position before damage calculation. During a turn this card is flipped face-up, increase the ATK of this card by 400 points. You can flip this card into face-down defense position, once per turn, during your Main Phase.

Amazon Candiru Asu

Water, Fish, LV 2, 700/300

Effect: You can only activate the effect of 1 "Amazon Candiru" per turn, and only while "The Amazon" is active on the field. During your Battle Phase, send any number of "Amazon Candiru" from your hand to your Graveyard, and select 1 Monster Card in your opponent's Graveyard. Remove the selected monster from play, to inflict 700 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points for each "Amazon Candiru" sent to the Graveyard by this effect. At the End Phase of a turn this card is sent from your hand to the Graveyard by a card effect, return this card to your hand.

Amazon Anaconda

Water, Reptile, LV 6, 2000/1800

Effect: When your opponent's monster attacks this face-down defense position monster, this card becomes an Equip Spell Card equipped to the attacking monster. (No damage calculation is conducted.) While "The Amazon" is active on the field, this effect may be activated whenever this face-up card battles a monster. The monster equipped with this card cannot attack or change its position. During each player's Standby Phase, decrease the level of the equipped monster by 2. At a player's Standby Phase, when the effect of this card would decrease the level of the equipped monster to a number less than 1, destroy the equipped monster, and increase your Life Points by the original ATK or DEF of the destroyed monster. When the monster this card is equipped to leaves the field, Special Summon this card to your side of the field.

Persecuted Magician - Trial by Evisceration

Dark, LV 1, Magic User, 0/0

Effect/FLIP: When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, select up to 2 DARK monsters in your deck and send them to your graveyard.

(Art: 17th century. A beaten half-naked man bound with chains, has his stomach cut open and intestines strewn across the ground by a mob of outraged peasants.)

Masked Executioner - Makyura

Dark, Warrior, LV 4, 1600/1200

Effect: By removing this card in your Graveyard from play, you can activate Trap Cards from your hand during this turn. This effect can be activated during either player's turn, during any Phase. During the turn you activated this effect, a Trap Card that would go to the Graveyard is removed from play instead.

(Art: A redemption series Makyura variant in a dynamic attack pose.)

Dark, Magic User, LV 3, 800/800

Effect: This effect can only be activated while this card is in your Graveyard. When your opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card, you must remove this card in your Graveyard from play. At this time, if you remove from play a card of the same type as the one activated by your opponent from your hand, negate the activation and effect of your opponent's Spell or Trap Card, and destroy it.

The Magician's Summoning Illusion.

Trap

Effect: Remove 1 Magic User-Type monster in your Graveyard from play to Special Summon 1 Magic User-Type monster from your hand with the same level.

Illusionary Magician

Dark, Magic User, LV 1, x/0

Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned except from your Graveyard by Tributing face-up Magic User-Type monsters on your side of the field. This effect can be activated during either player's turn, during any Phase. The ATK of this monster is equal to the sum of ATKs of all monsters Tributed to Summon this card. When this card attacks, is attacked, or is targeted by a card effect, remove this card from play, and Special Summon any number of monsters Tributed to Summon this card to your side of the field from your Graveyard. The effect of a monster Summoned by this effect is negated.

(Art: An unfocused picture of a shadowy semi-transparent man/woman in a black cloak. Shrouded in a heavy mist.)

Emergency Reinforcements

Spell

Effect: You can only activate this card when there are more monsters on your opponent's side of the field than are on your side of the field. Draw a number of cards from your Deck equal to the difference of monsters on the field.

(Art: Several tanks plow through the ruins of a devastated town. Several young clean soldiers join a group of veterans along with supplies behind some building debris as they prepare a counter attack on the enemy.)

Centrifugal Evacuation Device

Quickplay Spell

Effect: You cannot activate this card if you have any Spell or Trap Cards set on your side of the field (excluding this card). Return 1 card on your side of the field to its owner's hand. Then, your opponent must return 1 card on his/her side of the field to its owner's hand. Repeat until you have no cards left on your side of the field (excluding this card). This effect continues even if your opponent has no card(s) to return to a player's hand.

Ghosts of Nostalgia - Jacks

Continuous Spell

Effect: Either player may use this effect, once per turn, during their Main Phase. Roll 1 six-sided die. The result of the die roll must be a number in this order, starting at 1: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. If the die roll is successful, that player draws 1 card from his/her Deck, and that player may use this effect once more during this turn. Also, the result needed for a successful die roll increases by 1. If the result is any number other than that player's next number in the order, that player must discard 1 card from his/her hand at random, and the player's turn ends. After a player successfully rolls all numbers in order, this card is destroyed.

(Art: Early 1900's in America. The ghosts of several children still play a game in front of a run down storefront that no longer is in business.)

The Game Master's Critical Roll Technique

Continuous Trap

Effect: Pay 600 Life Points, when an effect that involves a die roll is activated. You may negate the result of 1 die roll, and use any adjacent die face as the result. You cannot activate this effect more than once per die roll.

Overstock

Continuous Spell

Effect: Each time your cards are shuffled into your deck, and you draw cards afterwards by the same card effect, draw 1 additional card.

(Art: Two ancient Roman soldiers looks baffled at a supply order form. A soldier on a wooden cart behind them is equally baffled as he holds an armful of spears.)

Spiritual Embodiment of Exodia - Sealed Exodia

Light, Magic User, LV 3, 1000/1000

Effect: This card returns to the owner's hand during the End Phase of the turn that this card is Summoned or flipped face-up. When this card is successfully Summoned, Special Summon up to 4 monsters from your hand with "Spiritual Embodiment of Exodia" in their names. (Only 1 copy of each monster may be played). Monsters with "Spiritual Embodiment of Exodia" in their names can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. When this card attacks your opponent's Life Points directly and inflicts battle damage, send this card to the Graveyard to add 1 "Exodia the Forbidden One" from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. While this card is in your Graveyard, its name is treated as "Exodia the Forbidden One".

Spiritual Embodiment of Exodia - Sealed Left Arm

Light, Magic User, LV 1, 200/300

Effect: This card returns to the owner's hand during the End Phase of the turn that this card is Summoned or flipped face-up. When this card attacks your opponent's Life Points directly and inflicts battle damage, send this card to the Graveyard to add 1 "Left Arm of the Forbidden One" from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. While this card is in your Graveyard, its name is treated as "Left Arm of the Forbidden One".

Spiritual Embodiment of Exodia - Sealed Right Arm

Light, Magic User, LV 1, 200/300

Effect: This card returns to the owner's hand during the End Phase of the turn that this card is Summoned or flipped face-up. When this card attacks your opponent's Life Points directly and inflicts battle damage, send this card to the Graveyard to add 1 "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. While this card is in your Graveyard, its name is treated as "Right Arm of the Forbidden One".

Spiritual Embodiment of Exodia - Sealed Left Leg

Light, Magic User, LV 1, 200/300

Effect: This card returns to the owner's hand during the End Phase of the turn that this card is Summoned or flipped face-up. When this card attacks your opponent's Life Points directly and inflicts battle damage, send this card to the Graveyard to add 1 "Left Leg of the Forbidden One" from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. While this card is in your Graveyard, its name is treated as "Left Leg of the Forbidden One".

Spiritual Embodiment of Exodia - Sealed Right Leg

Light, Magic User, LV 1, 200/300

Effect: This card returns to the owner's hand during the End Phase of the turn that this card is Summoned or flipped face-up. When this card attacks your opponent's Life Points directly and inflicts battle damage, send this card to the Graveyard to add 1 "Right Leg of the Forbidden One" from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. While this card is in your Graveyard, its name is treated as "Right Leg of the Forbidden One".


	12. Chapter 12

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The American Duelists**

**Chapter 12 - Initiation**

Duel Academia main school - The dawn of a new day is signaled by a cacophony of chorus from the local wildlife. Tropical birds sing soprano, while wild monkeys and unidentifiable things that go bump in the night sing alto. Sho Marafugi, the diminutive Ra Yellow boy, gazes longingly out a large glass window to where the sun climbs steadily over the jungle. With his cheek pressed to the still cool glass panel, he exhales a slight sigh, fogging the window pane at his lips. "Duel Academia, your sunrises are so wonderful." Allowing his large round eyes to drift innocently across the scene, the small boy comments fondly. "The fresh air and peaceful atmosphere, and the soft warm morning sunlight; each day filled with fun and excitement with good friends... It's paradise."

Exhaling a heavier sigh, the diminutive boy turns his head away from the picturesque scene to reveal his true expression, a miserable pouty face with a steady line of tears streaming down his cheeks. "So why must I endure such hardships?" He cries into the massive drapes wrapped around him. The huge hanging drapes over the high arched multi-story windows of the girl's dormitory tremble slightly as the main hall of the dorm fills to the brim with young girls deep in the midst of their morning routines.

Scrunched up against the window behind the drapes, Sho holds his breath, as the first of the girls sets out across the island. "This is it?" He exclaims to himself. "Farewell Duel Academia. Big brother, I'm sorry I never got to walk in stride with you. Kenzan-Kun, its up to you now. Take care of big brother for me." The small boy's tears and hot breath fog up the far bottom corner of the immense multi-floor window. Yet, despite his certainty he will be caught by the parting girls, not a single girl looks back on their impressive mansion-esque dormitory. Each girl presses forward; some engulfed in their final preparations in stride, while others are immersed in conversation with their friends. With each girl that vanishes up the path leading into the trees, the small boy's heart unwinds exponentially more.

"They... They haven't caught me yet? I haven't been caught? I, I may pull this off somehow!" Tears of joy stream down the small boys face, and the world suddenly illuminates in the full glory of the sun's awesome life giving light. The shadows of fear vanish under its greatness. In his head, the small boy sings his jubilations, "I'm going to make it after all!"

"Hey, miss Ayukawa-Sensei, can we open the windows today?" A girl asks from the base of one of the stair cases. Sho's heart seizes. "It would be nice to get some fresh air in here for a change."

"I don't see why not." Miss Ayukawa responds cheerfully. "Any time we can save energy by not turning on the air conditioning, the better it is for all of us in the long run." The shadows over Duel Academia return, but only over Sho. A stray cloud in the otherwise clear blue sky blocks the sun from reaching the girl's dorm windows. A sign, Sho concludes.

"It is... done..." Sho hangs his head in defeat. The guillotine blade is raised into position. With each clop of prada stems on marble, the executioner advances steadily closer to the executioner's platform. When she pulls the curtain back, he will be exposed, and the guillotine will drop. The punishment for a boy being in the girls' dormitory is expulsion.

"Nooo, Miss Ayukawa-Sensei, please, let's use the AC today!" A girl pleads. A single beam of light cuts through the dark cloud. Sho's pupils slowly return to focus.

Another girl chimes in. "Yeah Miss Ayukawa-Sensei, it's been super hot all week! Can't we just use the AC?" Sho rapidly nods his head.

"Yes miss Ayukawa-Sensei, use the AC, use the AC!" Sho pleads silently.

Miss Ayukawa hums softly as she ponders their arguments. "Now girls," she explains, "It is all of our responsibilities to take care of our planet, and we can do that by being frugal with our energy consumption. I know it can be uncomfortable in the heat, and being sweaty is a big problem for a young girl. I'm a woman too, don't forget: The importance of looking attractive for a young girl isn't lost on me. But, don't you all think it is more important to do the responsible thing by taking care of our planet whenever it's in out power; more so than it is to worry about our small discomforts and our appearances all the time?"

Sho's heart stops at the logical and responsible argument from Miss Ayukawa. The girls all sigh in defeated agreement, "Yes Miss Ayukawa-Sensei."

"Miss Ayukawa-Sensei, you traitor! What have you done?" Sho's heart screams. "You've killed me! You've killed me!"

Once more, the clip clop of expensive fashionable footwear on expensive aesthetically pleasing floor coverings sounds the advancing of the reaper. But once more, Sho is offered a stay of execution from an unlikely ally. A diminutive freckled girl wearing a thick oversized kimono, even thicker coke bottle spectacles, and an even thicker scarf comes clomping down the steps, one slow heavy stomp at a time. Sho can picture the girl's messy mop of thick tangled brown hair scrunchied at the top of her head, as well as her huge wooden geta. The girl's slow and noisy appearance draws everyone's attention to her. Several girls immediately point out her appearance. "Miss Ayukawa-Sensei, let's ask Nanase!" They chant and cheer.

Even before Emi Ayukawa can respond, the oddly dressed girl reveals a duel disk from beneath her heavy multilayered ensemble. She summons a monster before spreading her deck out over the duel disk. Weather Report takes the field. The odd looking pink snowman twirls his umbrella, and the little ghost attached to the umbrella cheers as he is spun around.

"I shall now foretell the day's weather, this I shall! Prepare yourselves for that which cannot be prepared for! Where the stars do not shine, your destiny is foretold by the clouds!" The girl's proclamation draws embarrassed grins from the mass of girls, as well as from their dorm head.

Miss Ayukawa rubs her head. "It's too early in the day for this." She utters to herself.

"THE FUTURE IS NOW!" Nanase cries, as she tosses her deck into the air. Everyone in the room holds her breath as the cards rain lightly across the marble floor. When the cards have settled, the oddly dressed girl immediately collects the face-up cards closest to her, and she plays them on her deck, one card at a time. A large humanoid monster made of clouds stands proudly with his hands on his hips and his legs spread at shoulder width. He is engulfed in a silhouette of brilliant orange light, and the hole in his belly opens revealing a stream of sunlight. Several swords of light fall from the sky and land around the two monsters. 4 scapegoats appear beside them and "ba" cutely. A spell and trap card rise on the field as well. Nanase casually explains, "Cloudian Solaris, Swords of Revealing Light, Drought, Umi, and Scapegoat. Now for today's weather report!"

The girls takes a slow deep breath. All eyes are on her. As she resumes, her voice turns perky and upbeat. "Expect another hot one everyone, Mmm hmmm, yes yes; with lots of sunlight. Keep sun block handy ladies. Humidity will be at 33.3 with a 0 chance of rain. An unlucky day for lackeys, it surely shall be. If you happen to be a side kick, today is a very very good day to stay inside, mmm hmm, that it surely is. Today's lucky numbers are 4, 6, 8, and 12. This concludes the special services rendered for this morning. Please tune in tonight for our extended 7 day outlook, and have a great day everyone!"

With her prediction finished, the odd girl draws another slow steady breath, before taking a deep bow. Once she has bowed, she then sets to work gathering up her cards that are scattered across the floor. The girls all turn to Miss Ayukawa with triumphant smiles. "See! See! You heard Nananse: It's going to be hot and humid! So can we please use the AC?" The girls mob the young dorm head, until she finally sighs in defeat.

"Okay. We can use the AC today." The girls cheer and return to their morning routines, leaving Nanase to attempt to pick up her deck in her cumbersome attire, alone.

"Heyyy..." The odd girl drones lowly. "Little help?" Her call for assistance echoes in the emptying main hall, unheaded.

"I'm saved." Sho breaths with relief. "This is really too much, this it surely is." He sighs, before letting his head thump against the window. Nanase looks around for the small thud, but after finding the room empty, she returns to her deck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sho waits behind the drapes until all the girls have cleared out of the main hall. From the still silence, several large spikes of soft turquoise hair peek out around the edge of the drapes. Two large eyes follow. Sho cautiously scans the empty room. "Chance!" Sho breaths with a gleam in his eyes, before revealing himself. The instant he is fully exposed, his tiny body freezes. Again, his large round eyes scan from one side of the immense main hall to the other. Confirming the coast is clear, the short boy quickly tip toes up the stairs. "Sneak, sneak, sneak..." He chants softly.

Soon, he finds himself standing triumphantly at the top. A wave of excitement sweeps through him. "I'm doing it! I'm really doing it. I haven't been caught yet!" Sho smiles widely, revealing a cocky grin. "I feel like a ninja." with that notion, Sho imagines himself in brilliant yellow ninja garb. His light turquoise hair protrudes from beneath his bright yellow ninja sneak suit. He swaggers a bit, before ducking behind a massive marble column. After a quick examination of the area ahead, he crouches low and sneaks swiftly down the second floor walkway, and he quickly enters through a door to a side hall. The coast is clear down the extremely long hallway. Still crouching low, the small boy scampers forward. "Light feet, light feet, light feet..." He breaths with each step.

Halfway down the hall, he can't help but snicker softly. He's done the unthinkable, and he has yet to be caught. The impenetrable fortress, this no man's land, has been breached by him, Sho Marafugi, and it isn't even the first time either. Although, thinking back on the incident when he first made his way to the girl's dorm, he was embarrassingly reckless. But this time is different, he assures himself. Just as he nods in agreement with himself, a door swings open right beside him. His heart stops. The once muffled voices of several girls chit chatting comes flowing over him; threatening to push him over. He holds his breath. After a minute, it begins to dawn on him that they aren't pounding him or screaming. Sho turns his head as slowly as he can muster. He finds a girl, less than an arm's length from him, standing half in and half out of the doorway. Facing inside the room, she chats vigorously with two other girls in the plain sight of Sho. Each of the three girls is only half dressed in their uniforms, while one is still in full pajamas. They chatter vigorously with the girl in the doorway as they do their make-up. Sho can hardly suppress a shocked giggle.

Returning his head to the correct orientation, as slowly as he originally turned it, Sho cautiously creeps past the door and girl, and he slips into the first door he can reach. He closes the door silently, then leans back against the door, sliding down as he gasps. It takes a moment before he is able to process his surroundings. Then, it hits him. Sho has stumbled into one of the most magnificent rooms he has ever seen. The entire room is carved in intricate ornate stone. Pillars of white stone act as supports and decorations, while white stone dividers with elaborate engravings part the room. "This place is... The girl's bathroom?" He asks in awe. The center of the entry of the room has a lovely carpet spread across the marble floor, while a couch and several potted plants adorn the far wall. Pictures hang on other walls, and the stalls are separated from the sinks and mirrors by one of the white stone dividers. Each sink and mirror has a work area larger than the desks they have at the Ra Yellow dorm rooms. Still scanning the room, Sho spots a huge Blue Eyes White Dragon mural engraved across the entire top half of the walls. The incredible monster towers over a seemingly defeated Red Eyes Black Dragon. Sho is moved to tears by the room's beauty. "The boys aren't treated nearly this well. We bathe in an open air bath with wild monkeys." His tears fall softly on the beautiful carpet depicting numerous female duel monsters. One of the marble statues of the naked duel monster, Water Ommotics, begins to pour water from her vase into a fountain below.

It takes a closing door in the hall to snap Sho back to his senses. Hugging the wall behind the door tightly, he listens carefully as the voices in the hall pass him by. A quick peek outside reveals the coast is clear once more. Sho takes one last look at the marvelous room, before continuing onwards.

In the hall once again, Sho quickly scurries around the corner and towards the window at the end of the long hall. "Almost there." He tells himself. The window at the end of the hall draws steadily closer, and Sho hastens his approach. Without warning, a petite girl steps out ahead of Sho, from a door he didn't realize was open. Already in stride, Sho helplessly bumps into the small girl. Both he and the girl are knocked off balance. As he falls backwards, tears stream from the corners of his large eyes. The small boy smiles softly as he accepts his fate. "It's over. I'm no more." He lands on the floor with a hard thud, while the little girl falls backwards into the safe embrace of a tall girl with large breasts. Sho clasps his hands over the back of his head and rolls in pain as the tall girl steps out of her room.

"How rude to bump into a girl and not apologize!" The American girl, Hannah Daniels exclaims.

Jessica peeks her head around the corner. "I didn't think you would make it. I was worried you'd get caught." She comments.

Sho sits up, still rubbing his head, and he quickly apologizes to the small girl he knocked over, Annette Black. He stops mid way; petrified under her intensely serious gaze. He swallows hard as he utters the rest.

Hannah turns her head away sharply. She's visually sickened by his display. "That's enough. We don't have time for an apology if you're not even going to take it seriously. We've been waiting long enough as it is."

Jessica utters, "But we just finished getting ready ourselves..."

Hannah ignores the girl's words and continues forcefully, "We are women on a mission today, and we have no time to dilly dally or wait on our slave." Sho apologizes once more. This time successfully, by keeping his eyes off the small American girl. But Hannah still doesn't accept his apology. "It's still not good enough!" She states. "If I hadn't been standing right behind her, my darling Annette-Chan might have bumped her head. Even a seemingly slight head injury can be fatal!" Once more, Sho apologizes to the frighteningly unemotional girl. This time, he forces himself to be even more melodramatic. After completing a third apology, he glances up at the girl, who is as short as him, if not shorter when he's not kneeling.

Her large, cold eyes peer down on him, like the great eyes of a falcon staring down prey. Sho gulps under her intense expression. In the slightest, yet most surprisingly firm and confident voice Sho has ever heard, Annette replies simply, "Idiot."

"I, idiot?" Sho asks himself silently. He looks to Hannah, who shakes her head.

"I wouldn't accept your repeated clumsiness either, so don't come to me looking for sympathy." In the background, Jessica giggles uncomfortably. "As I was saying, we're in a hurry. Our bags are in the middle of the floor. Grab them, and hurry along. We're heading out." She starts to take a step, but stops to add, "And remember, if you get caught, you're on your own. We disavow all knowledge of your wretched perverse existence."

Sho sighs into the carpet, "I haven't forgotten."

"Good." With their mutual understanding, Hannah leads the other two girls down the hall and around the corner. Before disappearing around the hall, Jessica nervously pumps her hands in a gesture encouraging him to keep trying and not give up. Having her root for him is a small encouragement, but it is quickly shot down by the echo of Hannah's disgusted voice from down the hall. "Don't encourage the help!" Jessica quickly apologizes, which draws a deep sigh of exasperation from the diminutive boy.

Sho turns to the door, only to find, he's been locked out of the room. "I missed my chance." He cries. The odds Hannah will let him live after this failure are so slim, getting caught seems like the merciful outcome. But despite the bleakness of the situation, a ray of hope still shines through, and quite literally. A single beam of light shines through the drapes covering the window at the end of the hall. Having nothing left to lose, Sho goes for it. He unlocks the window and pushes it open, letting a burst of steamy warm air rush in. Nanase's forecast was on the money, but that is of little consequence to a man on death row. Sho glances around wall. The ledge beneath the window is narrow, but wide enough for his small feet. "I can reach their balcony from here." He tells himself. The thought deepens his depression. "We don't even have balconies." Sho cries as he edges around the building and over the railing of the girl's balcony.

He is met by one of the first positive outcomes of the day: The girls left their balcony door unlocked. However, once the ornate glass doors swing open, Sho is met by a pile of bags nearly as large as him. He cries again. At that moment, Hannah and the other two American girls step outside. "Is it really okay to leave him with so much? I feel bad for him." Jessica comments.

"This is his punishment." Hannah reminds her. "What you should be worried about right now is whether the little perve is nosing around in our underwear drawers."

Jessica gasps in shock. "He wouldn't!"

"I don't know... Boys are nasty creatures by nature, and the repressed ones especially. I wouldn't put it past him."

Sho cries as he closes the window. "This is so unfair. First I'm misunderstood and now I'm completely misrepresented. This must be how Misawa-Kun feels."

All the way back at the Ra Yellow dorms, Misawa Daichi reads a line from a book out loud. "It is a popular superstition that one sneezes when they are being spoken about by others." He ponders it for a moment before drawing his own conclusion. "But where's the science in that?"

Back in the American girl's rooms, Sho tries to get himself psyched up. "I can't give up! I have to keep trying hard to prove my worth, like big brother always says." Sho recalls his conversation with Judai and Kenzan after losing and being handed out his punishment details from Hannah.

"It might not be so bad. It might even be fun." Judai insists.

"Yeah don. You've got to be like a little dinosaur, or a... the Steamroid that could, and make the best of it. Or else, you'll go extinct if you can't adapt and endure." Kenzan nods and pumps his fist. "Go, little Shosaurus that could!" Judai joins in a round of chanting Kenzan's non-sense.

Sho grabs their bags and states confidently, "I can do this. I'm the little Shosaurus that could!" He feels sick repeating it. With a great effort, Sho hoists Hannah's bag over his shoulder, and he is immediately collapses under its weight. His composure falls apart. "I can't do this! This is HELL!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The American girls march onwards, lead by Hannah Daniels, their tall voluptuous self appointed leader. Little Sho Marafugi follows, lagging behind significantly thanks to the weight of all the bags that the girls have left in his charge. Sweat pours down his brow like a waterfall. As he drags the bags along, his eyes drift to the sky longingly. "Ah, the sun is shining so brightly today." Squinting into the brilliant sun, his eyes water. "It's too bright." Several birds scatter into the vast cloudless blue sky as the girls advance down the path. Sho watches them fly so free and wishes he could be one of them.

"Hey, stop your day dreaming, runt!" Hannah shouts back at him.

"Uhhh, yes ma'am!" Sho answers, suddenly snapping back to reality.

"And you're lagging too far behind. Keep up!" The young woman adds.

"Y, yes ma'am!" Sho calls out. Sho trots akwardly after Hannah Daniels and the other two honorary Ra Yellow American girls. He lugs all of their backpacks over his shoulders and in his hands.

Hannah turns her back on the little Ra Yellow boy and continues to lead the girls up the path. "Talk about useless: I feel like I'm babysitting my grandmother's sick cat." Hannah flicks a few stray strands of her long blonde hair over her shoulder, following with a hardy sigh. "Maybe I should cut my losses and put him down already. I doubt anybody would miss him."

"He's not so bad. He is carrying our things." Jessica points out timidly.

"That's the least he can do for us. He is our slave, after all." Hannah retorts, casting a stern accusing eye over the small boy. While he doesn't say anything to indicate he heard her comments, he does shrink back a step under her gaze.

Jessica laughs uncomfortably. "Yeah, but..." She glances over her shoulder. From her perspective, Sho looks like a wanderer who has been lost in the desert for a week. "Don't you think this is a bit much for him?"

"Not in the least bit." Hannah answers immediately without thinking about it.

"We could carry some of the stuff. It is ours." She adds.

"We are." She retorts while holding up her protective case housing her duel disk. Annette also holds her's up. Jessica laughs slightly.

"That's, not really what I meant."

"You're too kind Jessica-love. You'll get eaten alive in the real world if you're always so considerate of others." Hannah explains.

Jessica lowers her head slightly. "I know that, but this seems... excessive." Hannah gives her a sharp glance. Jessica quickly adds, "I mean, I know he's your ser..."

"Our." Hannah corrects her.

Jessica corrects herself. "I know he's our servant..."

"Slave." Hannah corrects her a second time, casting a harsh eye over her shoulder towards Sho. "Servants have rights." Sho gulps hard in response to her comment.

"Slave... but, I mean... You know..." Jessica loses her argument.

"But?" Hannah encourages her.

"But, uh... Um, he's a... you know..." Jessica's eyes flick between Hannah and the little boy trailing them. Expecting Hannah to butt in, she stammers and holds back. However, Hannah doesn't butt in again. Rather, the tall blonde girl watches Jessica expectantly. Her gaze starts Jessica into a small fit of nervous stuttering. After a moment, her eyes catch Hannah's again, and she forces herself to speak up as forcefully as she can manage. "Sho-kun, he's very small. Too small! It's a lot to expect of him, to carry all of our things. Especially..." Her voice trails out as she looks to the small boy trying so hard to keep up.

Hannah sighs a deep exasperated breath. "Oh Jessica, Jessica, Jessica... What're we to do with you? You take one baby step forward, then great big leaps backwards." Hannah shakes her head. "At least you were able to argue for yourself. I guess that means there is hope."

Jessica searches for a response, but she isn't certain if she has been complimented, insulted, pitied, or congratulated. She instead remains silent under Hannah's gaze. The small doll-like young lady, Annette, joins in staring her down. Suddenly realizing both are staring at her, Jessica begins shivering nervously. She tries to hold out under their gazes, but having no idea why they are watching her so intently, she can't help but sweat and tremble. After a minute, Hannah laughs slightly, and Annette turns her head away. "Hopeless." She comments in a clear confident utterance.

Hannah pats Jessica on the head. "Oh Jessica, Jessica, Jessica... You're so funny." Her smile quickly fades as she notices Sho behind them. "Hey, back off twerp!" Hannah shouts at Sho. "Don't you know it's rude to eaves drop on a conversation between women?"

"Uh, yes ma'am." Sho answers and falls back several paces behind them.

"Honestly!" She breaths. After giving Sho a dismissive wave, she turns her attention back to Jessica. "Jessa-Luv, forget about the runt for the time being. Let's talk about you."

"Oh, um... Okay." She replies uncertainly.

"Specifically, let's talk about your dueling record til now?"

"Oh..." Jessica turns her head down. "I haven't dueled much while I've been here." She admits honestly.

"I know that, which is why I brought it up." Hannah watches Jessica sternly. The shorter girl continues to fidget slightly under her gaze. She doesn't try to make excuses or explain herself, though. Hannah finally sighs and softens her approach. "What is it with you love? You act like Annette and I are going to eat you up. We're your friends, not monsters." Hannah puts an arm around Jessica and an arm around Annette to reel them both in against her. Jessica gets a boob smashed to her face, while Annette gets one plopped on her head. "See, we're a trio? A triple threat." Hannah shows Jessica her smile, but the shorter girl doesn't look. She keeps her head down.

"I know that." Jessica explains solemnly, while pulling her face away from Hannah's chest..

Once more, Hannah exhales an exasperated sigh. "You're bumming me out love. Loosen up already." She gives Jessica and Annette a good shake. "This is suppose to be a good time; a once in a lifetime experience, and you're squandering it by hiding yourself away and wandering around like a tourist. Live a little! Be... Spontaneous!"

"I know." Jessica admits. "But, I'm like that. I get nervous."

"Nervous over what? There is nothing here that can hurt you." To her comment, Annette glances over her shoulder. Hannah catches a glimpse of a single eye from over her breast. She shrugs. "Well, nothing but spiders." Again, Annette casts a glance over the girl. Hannah's eyebrows twitch. "And monkeys..."

Understanding the point Hannah is trying to make, Jessica replies, "I don't know. I just... Things. They get..." She struggles to gather her thought. Once she has something, she spits it out as quickly as she can, before she loses her nerve. "It's like, the translators. We can talk to the students here, but it's scary for me. Everyone here, they all have their groups and routines already. I don't feel comfortable butting in. Like I don't have the right to interfere."

Hannah sighs once more. "Come on, Jessa-Luv. We've been over this. We're international women of mystery. That alone makes us cool in the eyes of the ignorant masses. We're not the ones who should be nervous and embarrassed. They should. Three hot young foreign women without pasts; It's mysterious and exciting. These people and their cliques are old news. It's ordinary. They need some excitement in their lives." Raising her tone, she states absolutely, "We're that excitement! We're doing them a favor by interacting with them." With that said, she smiles and light-heartedly recites, "And best of all, we can be whomever we want to be. They don't know who you were before coming here, or the kind of personality you had. If you just try, you can pretend to be anything; confident, strong, and they don't know if it is true or not. Lie to yourself long enough, and it'll become the truth."

"Bu..." Jessica murmurs under her breath.

"No! Butts are what you sit on: They're not excuses, and even if they were, you wouldn't need more than one of them." Hannah shakes her head. "Besides, we've been through this so many times before, I already know what you were going to say." Hannah uses a mock voice of Jessica. "I'm not attractive. I'm not pretty. Im not cute like Annette. I'm not tall and sexy like you? I'm so average. No one's interested in me. I don't fit in. I'm out of place..." Hannah releases the girls and waves her arms ahead of her in the football gesture for, no good. "I've explained this before: You're not ugly, you're not average, and you're not a third wheel. It's all in your head. What you are, is lacking confidence in yourself. You need is to take more chances, and to embrace what you have to work. Flaunt your assets proudly, and genuinely believe in it."

Jessica tries to argue, but she stops. Hannah states, "Look love, you're a lovely girl with a ton of potential, but you're still in your rough uncut state, like a diamond. You just need a bit of refinement and the proper treatment to shine brilliantly and be desirable in the eyes of the world. We've tried helping you, but there is only so much we can do when you refuse to present yourself and make more of an effort. Even if we mask you in a ton of make up, or doll you up in girlie dresses, it won't fool anyone. You're inner shine is still hidden."

Hannah turns to Annette. Grasping her by the shoulders, Hannah stops and pulls her ahead of her. "Take Annette-Chan and me: We both know what we have going for us, and we fully embrace it, even if it isn't what we wanted or asked for. Remember Jessa-Luv, you need to draw attention to your best traits, inside and out, then promote them confidently." Hannah pushes out her huge heaving chest and cocks her waist so her butt and hips stick out. She stretches one of her long silky white legs out to a side as she leans forward over Annette's shoulder. She also pushes open her mouth slightly to show her pouty lips and a hint of her pink inner cheeks, while letting her silky blonde hair fall down her back and over her shoulders. The breeze aids her by sweeping a single strand of loose hair across her lips. "See, it's as easy as that! Do you think I asked for a fat ass, thick bones, and the twin peeks? No, I didn't. But I'm making the best of it."

Jessica argues, "Bu... It's different for you. You're beautiful, and confident, and you have great curv... You have a great body..."

"No, that's the attitude." Hannah rights herself and flicks her hair back. "It's not just embracing your physical traits: It's also the attitude and the delivery. The reality for me is, I'm thick bodied and have heavier bones than all the scrawny little things running all over this island. Plus, I'm tall and disproportionate, so my spine is a twisted wreck. Not to mention, my ass, chest, and lips are all overfilled with fat, the stuff girls starve themselves to not have. I have to be confident about myself. If I didn't treat my flaws like my strengths, people would look at me differently. Guys would call me fat and an amazon, and if I acted ashamed of my features, people would look down on me like something to be pitied."

Hannah pushes her chest out once more, and stands up as straight as she can. "Take a good look at me love. You say I've got the curves where it counts, but it is all fat; that stuff no body wants, and in the places guys check out the most. It's a pain in the ass, a pain in the back, and a total mind job, is what it is. I can't change these things. If I didn't have confidence and accept what I am, I'd always be ashamed of myself. Every time someone looked at me, which would be often..." She adds forcefully, "And even while I'm alone, I'd be ashamed of existing. I'm a train wreck of less than ideal parts from a woman's perspective. You don't ever see girls like me on the cover of reputable magazines. To live in shame and always worrying what others think of me; That's no way to live at all." Hannah stomps her foot down and crosses her arms over her chest, pushing her massive breasts up. "So instead of living in shame, I get what I can from what I've got. The monsters are a burden to carry, but I know I can use them to meet my ends. It gives me power over simple minded men, and I fully intend to milk them for all I can get, figuratively speaking, of course. Same with everything else I have." Hannah flips her hair. "A flip of the hair, a bat of an eye lash, and a phantom kiss go a longer way than people give credit. You don't need giant jugs."

Not willing to relent, Hannah turns Annette so Jessica can look her over properly. "Now take Anette-Chan. She's absolutely beautiful. She's a real life work of art. In the right dress, she'd look like one of those dolls pervy old men and cat ladies collect." Hannah examines Annette from over the tiny girl's shoulder. "She's evilly cute. It should be illegal to be this cute!" She adds for emphasis. "And petite! Look at this tiny figure: I mean, what a bitch! I hate her. Who has a body this tiny? It's unnatural. It puts those emaciated mag cover hounds to shame." Hannah holds Annette's chin gently and presses her cheek against her own. "Look at her eyes. They're captivating. You could get lost in them for days. How is a girl like me, who has such basic eyes, to compete?" Stepping away from Annette, Hannah asks, "But do you really think she likes being reminded how cute she is all the time? Do you think she appreciates everyone always codling her and making a fuss over her, or them calling her a living doll all the time? After spending only about two weeks together, I can tell you, her looks conflict with her personality. She's not this cute sweet innocent doll everyone wants her to be. She's her own unique girl, totally apart from the image, and she doesn't want to be treated or seen as anything but that. But it's not realistic to believe people will see her how she wishes they'd see her, so she embraces the image created by her natural perfection, while being herself through it."

Jessica understands Hannah's arguments, but she still isn't sure. It's one thing for her to say be confident and that she is also lovely, but these are her words, and despite what Hannah says, both her and Annette are seen as desirable and attractive by all the guys and girls here. She's not even a blip on the radar when she's with them. Jessica is certain, "It's a lot easier to be confident in yourself if you know you're attractive." Despite her feelings, she keeps silent, only uttering, "You're right."

"Of course I'm right." Rubbing Annette's hair, Hannah explains, "Annette would like to not be so cute, but rather than dress like a tomboy and try and hide what she is, like she's something filthy and shameful, she embraces her cute doll image and uses it for what its worth." Still playing with the cute tiny girl, Hannah states, "You know people see her as a cliche', but if anything, this girl is a trendsetter." Hannah nods to show she agrees with her own logic. "Yeah, that's right. She is reinventing what it is to be cute on the outside, by being and expressing her true self through it. That's why everyone is so shocked when they talk with her. She's their vision of a doll. Then she opens her mouth, and POOF: The vision is shattered. She's not the thing they picture her as, after all."

Jessica laughs, admitting, "Annette does say some uncomfortable things, though." Annette says nothing to her comment, or to Hannah's manhandling her.

Hannah contradicts her. "Lots of people say uncomfortable things, but Annette's singled out and called on it for not looking like everyone else, and more so for looking like something people attribute with the opposite response." Hannah glances around. "What we need is an example." She spots Sho, who is sitting several feet away trying to regain some stamina before they move onwards. "Hey, Sho-Bozu, get over here! And leave the bags."

Sho quickly springs to his feet. "Ye, yes ma'am!" He comes galloping to her side, leaving the bags at her request. As soon as he reaches them, Hannah wallops him on the top of the head. "Wha, what was that for?" He asks.

"It's for eaves dropping on a conversation between women." She smacks him again. "Get over it! And stand right there." He does as he is told while rubbing his head.

"If I hadn't heard her, she'd have hit me for not paying attention." Sho complains to himself. "It's not fair."

Hannah whispers something in Jessica's ear. "I can't say that!" The timid girl bursts out loud.

"Don't worry about it. He's a big boy and a good sport. He can take it. Right, Sho-Bozu?" She asks in a falsely sweet voice.

While annoyed by the honorific, her soft gaze breaks him down. "Rr, right." He sighs. He admits to himself, "I can't resist that face. And if I did, I'd get pounded..." His head hangs lower. "Why me?"

Hannah turns and shoves Jessica forward. "See. Now go for it!" Jessica leans away from Sho, in a showing of non-violent protest. Hannah remedies that with a slap to her butt, drawing a shriek from the timid girl. Jessica inadvertently hops up to Sho and immediately turns red. Despite being taller than him, she is intimidated by him. Her timidity spreads to Sho infectiously, leaving two red faced kids facing one another without making eye contact. Hannah waves her hand to urge her to do it.

Jessica gives it a try. She struggles to try and say it, but her nervousness overpowers her. Turning back to Hannah, she pouts, "Why do I have to say something like that?"

"It's an experiment. It has to be you." Hannah retorts. "Think of it as, a lesson in life."

Jessica tries again. In the most serious face she can muster, she repeats what Hannah told her to say. "Sho-Kun. You, you know..." She pauses. Facing the timid brunette, Sho's heart starts to race. He knows this is something Hannah set up, but not knowing what is coming up, leaves him in an uncomfortable position. Jessica finally clenches her eyes shut tightly and rushes, saying it all at once. "SHO! GIRLSTAKESHITSTOO!" After blurting it out, Jessica turns away crying out of embarrassment. Sho is left speechless.

Hannah waves the shorter girl to her and gives her a motherly hug. "Congratulations. I knew you could do it. You just needed to try. You get an A for effort. But, sadly," She adds. "You did rush it, so I can only give you a D for the delivery."

"Www, what...?" Sho is still baffled and red faced from the encounter. Pressing Jessica aside, Hannah steps up to the short red faced boy. His eyes draw up to her. He knows this will be bad.

"Sho-Kun..." Hannah begins her statement. "I'm not wearing any underwear." Again, Sho is left discomforted, but not as badly as before. Hannah asks, "So, were you caught off guard?"

"Uh..." Sho isn't certain of how to respond.

Hannah helps him. "Let's put it this way; which of us was more surprising?"

"Oh... Um..." Sho ponders weather to be honest, or not. With Hannah's smiling face beaming down on him, he answers honestly, "Well, Jessica-San's was a bit more unexpected."

Hannah nods. "It's because you expected me to make that kind of comment, right?"

"Yeah." He answers. In the next instant, Hannah hits him in the top of the head again.

"Why you despicable little toady! How dare you attribute such nasty things to me!" Sho tries to defend himself from the beating and her reprimanding him, but she continues to fire on him too rapidly. "You're the worst kind of person for stereotyping American girls as skanks. Would you like it if I called out all you Asian boys for being so small, or for all your stupid analogies? Tiny elephant? Fruits and vegetable? Attack and technique names? What the hell is wrong with you people? Freaks! Your all a bunch of depraved freaks!"

Sho cries out over her arguments, "I can't win no matter what I say!"

Jessica watches nervously. She admits, "I saw this coming."

Hannah finally finishes abusing Sho, and she returns to Jessica's side, to sum up the point she's trying to make. However, before she can say a word, Annette takes a step towards Sho. Both girls are surprised. Sho is oblivious to her approach, too consumed in his tending to the throbbing lumps on his head, until she is right in front of him. He fearfully retreats several paces, but the girl continues forward at the same steady pace, until she stands toe to toe with him. Leaning in towards him, Jessica clasps her hand to her mouth. "Oh my goodness!" She cries and flushes. Sho flushes so brilliant red, his turquoise hair looks almost white in comparison to his face. Annette's soft breath comes steadily over him.

"She, she's, she's... Annette-Chan's, she's..." Sho's brain is fried. He can't even register what he knows is coming next. Instinctively, he closes his eyes and sticks his lips out like a sucker fish, while clenching his little hands tight. However, he isn't met with a kiss. In a heartbeat, a breeze gusts towards Sho's face. An instant later, his head snaps to his right with a deafening SLAP! The boy's small spectacles soar deep into the woods.

"Oooooh..." Both girls cringe. Jessica even covers her eyes. "Yowsa!" Hannah comments sincerely. "I think I heard flesh tear on that one. But, it does prove my point, don't you think?" She looks to Jessica who still has her eyes covered.

"Www, wha, waht, WHAT THE HELL!" Sho shouts with tear filled eyes and a brilliant red hand print embedded on his cheek.

Annette remains emotionless and unchanged. She admits in her tiny yet forceful tone, "Get over it."

Once more, Hannah reiterates, "She's the last person you'd expect that from. Which is what makes it so shocking."

Sho shouts at her over her comments. "THAT IS NOT THE ISSUE!" Crying into the sky, Sho howls, "This is, HELLLLL!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Hannah, Annette, Jessica, and Sho sit at a rest area along the path through the woods of Duel Academia. This particular rest area is ill tended and mostly overgrown with vegetation, but the dense canopy casts decent shade. Annette sits to the right of Hannah, while Jessica sits to her left, and Sho sits at the far end of the long cement bench, alone and dejected. A dull red hand print still mars his left cheek.

After taking a sip of her canned drink through a bendy straw, Hannah reiterates, "I'm telling you Jessa-Luz, you can be fabulous here; a total celebritant. All you need is some back bone and attitude." Jessica laughs lightly, before apologizing, which draws another long dejected sigh from Hannah. The tall girl hangs her head and lets her long blonde hair brush the tall grass at her feet. "That's the kind of thing that bums me right out." Before Jessica can apologize again, Hannah's head snaps to attention, and she meets her friend face to face. "You know what love? Forget about it. That's right, just, fuhgetaboutit. Don't worry over all that crap I said earlier. Instead, all I want from you is to do the things that make you happy. If it makes you happy, it makes us all happy." Hannah crosses her arms over her chest and nods. "You won't hear anything more from me about the issue."

Jessica is for a loss for words, but when she finally manages to say something, she replies, "thank, thank you."

Hannah glances at her. "Does that make you happy; to know I won't be pestering you anymore about this?"

Jessica giggles but says, "Yes."

Hannah smiles. "Then we're happy too." Glancing to Annette, who is unchanged, she comments, "See? She exudes an aura of happiness."

Having resolved the issue, the three girls sit on the stone bench, shaded from the bright sun above. Hannah and Jessica sip their drinks. While Annette holds a bottle of water to her forehead. Sho watches longingly from the end of the bench. Seeing Sho watching, Jessica hands him a bottle of water from her bag. Before the bottle can change hands, Hannah fires an icy gaze that freezes them both in their tracks. A second later, she waves Jessica on. "Meh, it's okay. Even dogs need water."

Accepting the bottle, Sho cries. "So I'm a dog now?" He asks himself.

"Just remember kids..." Hannah starts. "After this break, we have to resume our target objective for the day. We got a late start, and our target may not be where I expect her to be, so it could be a long day of searching." Everyone nods in agreement, except Sho, who weeps openly at the idea of carrying Hannah's heavy bag and the other stuff all day long.

The four sit and drink in silence. As they sit there, they listen to the sounds of the birds and insects chirping, as well as the wind in the trees. Holding back from taking a sip, Hannah swiftly raises her hand to call them all to silence. They listen to the rustling bushes off to their far right. It sounds like people talking softly. Hannah keeps them silent, as she sips her drink. The group resumes while listening to the voices somewhere to their right.

At first, it is hard to understand them, and the girls can only recognize a few words here and there. But as the voices get more comfortable, believing they are alone, they start talking louder and more boldly. Three distinct male voices repeat that they finally got something.

"Annette-Chan is so cute, but Hannah-San..." As their voices pick up, more of what they are saying becomes coherent through the bushes. Jessica's face grows steadily redder, as she listens. She glances nervously between the other two girls, who aren't moved in the least bit. Even Sho is a bit embarrassed by some of the random things he hears.

The boys all fawn in awe. "God damn! Awesome!" The boys chuckle. Jessica fidgets as she listens. Hannah however, sips her drink through her straw while continuing to listen intently. "Whoa! Ho ho, oh my god! Look at the size of those things! Oh man, that's tight!" All three boys hum in agreement with his comment.

"Oh man!" One of the boys remarks. "It should be illegal for her to do that."

"Yeah, like you'd really complain if she was standing here right now?'

"I'm not complaining, now." The three boys laugh. Jessica turns her head away, unable to face Hannah or Annette anymore. But upon meeting Sho's face, she quickly settles for the tall crabgrass at her feet. Sho hangs his head as well.

"Man, if I could get my hands on those..." He grunts, and the others laugh along.

Hannah calmly stands up with her drink. Annette follows without a word uttered, while Jessica remains seated, still fidgeting quietly beside the red faced Sho. Hannah approaches the source of the voices, and Annette follows. They spot 4 Duel Academia boys, all Ra Yellows, ogling photos spread on the grass between them.

"Think of the things she would do to you!" One of the boy comments, as he points out one of the photos.

Another boys answers, "Yeah, no kidding. That chick is PURE SEXU!" Hannah stops only a few paces behind them, as they pass around a blown up picture of her leaning over the card shop counter and harmlessly pointing out cards to the girl at the counter and Tomoe. All three girls smile, as they talk, but the guys are all only interested in two things: Her large breasts rest on the counter top, while, her butt is raised in the air from that position, leaving her skin tight skirt hiked up a bit and exposing even more of her long pale legs.

As one of the boys receives the pic, he looks her up and down and comments, "Man, she knows what she's doing."

"And what might that be?" Hannah asks nonchalantly. Two of the boys jump back, landing on another. A fourth remains where he is, quietly shifting his eyes up to the girl. Hannah cocks her hip out, shifting all of her weight to her leg beneath her. With her arms folded over her chest, she asks again, "So, what is it I'm doing?"

None of the boys answers. Hannah flips her hair slightly, then brings her drink to her mouth. After taking a sip from her straw, she teases it with her tongue. Annette emerges from behind her to stand at her side. She stands up straight with her arms behind her back. The cute innocent pose contrasts the seductive and suggestive behavior Hannah uses.

Hannah pouts her lips and brings the straw away. "My, you've all certainly become the quiet bunch." She smiles mischievously, as she scans over the four scared faces. Having only heard three voices, Hannah scans the pile of boys, until her eyes pause over the fourth boy closest to her. Hannah glances at the pile of photos scattered on the ground. Teasing her straw with her finger tips, Hannah asks, so whose pics?" Two of the boys nod and glance slightly to the unflinching boy, while the third boy watches Hannah intently. "Your's, huh?" Hannah asks playfully. "Tsk, tsk, tsk... Someone's been a naughty boy." She jokes, as she approaches the group. Leaning over, Hannah asks, "Mind if I see?" The boy shakes his head, drawing a smile from her face.

Hannah gathers the pictures up one by one. She can tell that all three boys are watching her chest as she bends over them, but she ignores it and gathers all of the photos together. Once she has collected them, she straightens them out, and begins looking them over casually. She turns away and returns to Annette's side without any resistance. Once she has rejoined Annette, she leans over the tiny girl's shoulder and points out, "Look, they even have some of you in here."

Annette's cold distant eyes don't move. The boys gulp, feeling her stare right through the piece of paper. Hannah looks over every last picture. Once she has seen them all, she straightens them out once more and waves the pile in front of her. "They're nice pics. Whoever took them certainly has an eye for beauty." She urges one of the boys to come forward to take them. The quiet boy gets up and slowly approaches. It draws a curious hum from the tall blonde bombshell. As he reaches to take the photos, Hannah states, "While the photos are nice, don't you think the real thing is nicer?" The boy's hand freezes. Hannah waits for a response, but when none comes, she adds, "Don't you know you're suppose to answer when you're asked a question? Especially when asked by a beautiful woman?"

The boy utters, something that sounds almost like a yes. Hannah raises her hand to her ear, "What's that?" He repeats a yes, with a bit more clarity. Again, Hannah smiles. She gives the stack of photos a slight flick to entice him to try and take them. Again, he extends his hands for the photos, but he is stopped by her voice once more, as she asks, "I bet you'd like to get your hands on the real deal... Wouldn't you?" Again, the boy is frozen in his tracks. Hannah chuckles lightly. "You know I heard, don't you? I heard you being perverted, with your friends over there." She gives a slight nod to the other three boys behind him. "You know..." Hannah leans in on the boy, leaving his face inches from her shoulder. He tries to not look down at her chest, but also tries to not meet her eye to eye. He compromises on her neck and collar. "I know what I'm doing, but do you, know... what..." She leans in closer, pouting her lips to his ears, while staring past him to the boys on the ground, as she utters, "I'm... doing?"

Hannah remains there for a moment. She can hear the boy's heart racing. Smiling, she draws herself back to her full height. "Hey." She calls the boy to meet her eyes. Making unsteady eye contact with her, Hannah states, "You know, all you have to do is have a little courage, and ask. Then you can have what you want, and I can have, what you know I want."

The boy trembles where he stands. Hannah's eyes drift to where his knees knock together and threaten to give way. Smiling even wider, she utters, "Three simple words... I, want, it."

She waits and listens. The three boys watch with wide eyes, as the other fights to stop shaking. After a minute, Hannah sighs and flips her hair. "Oh well. I guess, the real thing's just too much for you." Turning away from the boys, she comments, "They are, after all, just little boys."

She touches Annette's shoulder gently, and the girl turns elegantly, like a dancer in her arm, and is then swept away in Hannah's embrace. As the two leave, the shaky boy utters, "I..." Hannah stops, to glance over her shoulder.

"You?" She teases.

Again, the boy swallows. His ears are flushed and sweat beats down his neck. "I..." He starts. He takes a few deep breaths, and forces the words in a dry squeak. "want... it."

Hannah raises her eyebrow and smirks. "Is that so?" She asks. Once more, she rounds on the boy. As she takes a step forward, she asks, "Do you really want it?" The boy nods nervously. Hannah remarks in a slow seductive tone, "Well I want it too." All four boys are stunned by her boldness. The standing boy's legs tremble once more. Taking another step towards the boy before stopping, Hannah asks, "But who, do you want it from?" To her question, the boy raises his head slightly. He meets eyes with Hannah only for a fleeting instant, before she guides Annette in front of her with one hand. The tiny doll-like girl stands squared in front of the tall mature young woman. "Do you really want it from me? Or do you want it from this one?"

Watching intently, Hannah urges him, "Be honest with yourself. I'm out of your league. You could never satisfy me. But this one... This one's got just what you need." Hannah pauses momentarily, before repeating her question. "So, which one do you want it from?"

The boy struggles to speak, but in the end, all he can do is shrug and half point towards Annette. Two of the three boys on the ground mouth their surprise. Hannah smiles wide, bearing her perfect white teeth. "That a boy. It's good, to be honest with yourself." She titters, then asks, "Here? Now? In front of your friends?" The 3 boys watch nervously.

Once more, the boy makes a gesture that seems like a nod. Hannah laughs out loud. "As you wish." Annette raises her arm from behind her, and her black duel disk arms. The three boys gasp, but Hannah merely laughs haughtily. "What were you expecting? After all, you're only, little boys?"

The tiny girl's eyes narrow, showing a face far more sinister than anything Annette has ever shown before. "Everything, comes with a price." Her tone is chilling; soft, yet clear and projected, feminine and diminutive, yet bold and confident. Hannah leans over her shoulder with a smile. Raising the pictures to bring them to their attention, Hannah releases the stack. The pictures scatter and fall to the ground around the boys. As the last picture comes to a rest, Hannah chuckles, and sticks out the pinky on her hand supporting her can. A tiny key chain drops and sways from her little finger. The boys realize it is a picture phone, and it is open, showing a picture of them with the pictures. Annette states forcefully, "Duel."

The silent boy backs away several paces. The boy at the bottom of the pile pushes the others aside and tosses his friend a duel disk. The nervous boy muffs it, and it falls to the ground. When he tries to pick it up with his shaky hands, his wobbly knees finally give way, leaving him on the ground trembling. Hannah laughs haughtily. "How pathetic. And here I thought you were ready to get some action. Children..." She shrugs.

One of the boys takes to his feet and slides the duel disk on. He quickly inserts his deck from his belt holster into the disk. "Let's go!" He demands.

"Oh, this one is raring to go." Hannah jokes. Her face becomes suddenly serious. "For this game, we'll use the ante rule. If you lose, you must forfeit any of your cards from your deck that we want to take."

"That's preposterous!" He shouts with unrestrained indignation.

"But..." Hannah adds a bit more playfully. "If Annette-Chan loses, I'll give you a reward..." She pauses for effect. "A reward, you can't refuse."

The other two boys don't dare ask, "like what", but it is all that's on their minds. The other boy still trembles on his knees.

Hannah sees it in their eyes, and she answers the unspoken question, "If you can defeat my Annette-Chan..." As she says it, she leans over Annette's shoulder and places her hand to Annette's flat chest. Her finger traces down Annette's yellow jacket, then slowly back up, until her hand cups Annette's chin and face. Hannah places her cheek to Annette's, and she pouts her lips. "Use your imagination." Seeing the boy's drive waver, she titters, "We can't lose."

"And why's that?" The boy asks irritably.

Hannah snaps back, without any presumptions of playfulness, "Because you and your friends don't have the balls to do anything, even if we served ourselves up on a silver platter!"

The boy grits his teeth and draws his opening hand. "I'll show you just what I can do!" He retorts.

"Children before women." Hannah patronizes him.

"Draw." Annette orders him callously.

He angrily draws a card. His face shows his drive and desire to win. Hannah utters into Annette's ear. "Good luck, my love." Annette doesn't so much as nod.

"Souls of the Forgotten, defense position." A black mass of faces appears in front of the boy, where it writhes in agony. Its pitiful stats appear briefly at 900/200. "And I'll cover one card." The boy declares while setting a s/t card. "Your move!"

Annette draws. Her demeanor is as cold, collected, and confident as ever. In her natural contradictory voice, she announces, "Rose Dwelling Demon - White Venus Weed, attack position." A large white rose blooms from the ground before her. As its petals open, a naked pale skinned girl emerges from the center. The seemingly innocent girl giggles and smiles seductively at the boy while she flips part of her long soft pink hair behind her. Annette announces, "White Venus Weed, attack." Her rose dwelling demon responds by hunching over within her flower. Straining with her arms clenched tightly around her chest, the pink haired girl sends veins of upturned earth weaving a path through the ground towards the boy. All 4 paths eventually come to a halt around and beneath the boy's pitiful mass of souls. In an instant, 4 saber like tentacles spear through the ground, piercing and destroying the boy's weak monster in the process. His life points drop by 1400 points.

As the pink haired girl rises, her white rose turns vivid red. Annette gives a monotone commentary. "When White Venus Weed destroys a monster as a result of battle, she receives 1 Blood Counter. For each Blood Counter, her attack and defense increases by 400 points." Annette's firm gaze holds over the uneasy boy. "A Venus Weed's attack pierces through monster defenses. Turn end."

"My turn." The boy states needlessly. His life points appear behind him at 2600. "Draw." After examining his newly drawn card, he activates his set trap, Legitimate Lineage. "With this card, I can special summon 1 Normal Monster from my Graveyard in face-up attack position." Souls of the Forgotten appears before the boy once more. He promptly tributes it to summon a higher leveled monster. "Go, Swordstalker!" The boy shouts. A powerful looking dark warrior takes the field. His cape billows at his heels as he makes a threatening swipe with his sword. "Swordstalker, attack with vengeance blade!" Swordstalker snarls and lunges forward. Annette's White Venus Weed quickly hurls a hand full of knife-like roses at the monster, but not before the powerful warrior delivers a single fierce swipe to slice the girl in half. Both monster explode, and their owner's send them to their Graveyards. After setting another s/t card, the boy ends his turn.

Again, Annette silently draws. "Hunting Girl, attack position." She declares. A glowing gold silhouette of a woman appears briefly before Annette, before vanishing. The featureless woman of golden light fades away and reappears, leaving only her large saber visible. When she fades away, the sword seams to float and move on its own. "Hunting Girl, attack." Annette declares. The silhouette glides across the field to deliver a fury of jabs with her sword. The boy grits his teeth, as his life points fall by 1400 points, leaving him with 1200 life points left. Once more, Annette ends her turn.

"Draw!" The boy calls out. His life points appear behind him at 1200. Glancing from his card, and then to Hannah, who awaits confidently behind Annette with her hands on the small girl's shoulders, the boy scowls. "I'll show you... Make a fool of us..." He utters to himself. His eyes darts back to his friend, who still shakes slightly. He grits his teeth even harder. "Spell card activate, Dark Factory of Mass Production!" The boy recovers his Swordstalker and Souls of the Forgotten from his Graveyard. "Now, fusion!" The two monsters merge in a swirling storm of light. Swordstalker reemerges from the spiral fiercer looking than before. His cape has been cast away for a pair of shredded demonic wings, which dangle behind him like a battle damaged cape of leathery flesh. His body has been ravished in battle, leaving his large bristling muscles covered in scars. He threatens Annette's Hunting Girl with his massive sword, which now radiates with a black aura and the moaning faces of angry souls. "Vengeful Swordstalker!" The boy announces proudly. It's stats appear at its feet at 2900/1800, and the fierce demon warrior roars. The souls moan along with it. Their bellowing cry scatters birds from the canopy into the sky.

The boy further explains, "When one of my monsters is sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle or by you're actions, Vengeful Swordstalker's attack will increase by that monster's level times 100 points." He smiles at Annette and Hannah, but neither girl is impressed by his play, and neither girl looks the least bit threatened by his monster's power. He irritably continues his play. "Mystic Tomato, attack position!" The boy's monstrous living tomato takes the field. It cackles deviously before the boy sends it to its death. "Mystic Tomato, attack! Destroy Hunting Girl!" The killer Tomato charges the invisible girl and floating sword, tackling her. Her body appears briefly as a gold light, and she is thrown backwards.

"Hunting Girl is not destroyed as a result of battle while in attack position, unless her defense is 0. When her controller would take battle damage, her defense is decreased by the damage amount, and the damage inflicted to her controller is decreased by the same amount." The disappearing and reappearing invisible girl of light recovers from the attack and floats towards the Mystic Tomato. Hunting Girl counter attacks with another graceful flurry of thrusts and slashes, which quickly dice Mystic Tomato into wedges. The monster explodes.

The boy is only detracted briefly. He quickly shakes it off and announces, "When Killer Tomato is destroyed as a result of battle, I can special summon 1 dark attribute monster with an attack of 1500 or less from my deck." He summons another Mystic Tomato. Vengeful Swordstalker roars furiously, and its sword's aura intensifies. The attack of the level 8 demon rises from 2900 to 3300.

The boy sends his next Mystic Tomato to its death. Again, he replaces it with another Mystic Tomato. Vengeful Swordstalker's attack climbs even higher to 3700. He sends his final Mystic Tomato on a suicide attack, and has it replaced by Sangan. The three eyed fur ball growls a snicker as the diced tomato is sent to the Graveyard. Vengeful Sword Stalker's attack rises to 4100.

With his tomatoes all destroyed, the boy sends Vengeful Swordstalker on the offense. It's sword has nearly doubled in size, and the vengeful souls radiate an intense black aura that casts a dark silhouette around the monster. Swordstalker delivers a single fierce swipe with its immense blade. Hunting Girl is hurled back by the attack. The golden silhouette's defense decreases from 1400 to 0. Once it has reached 0, she bursts into flames and falls off the field. Annette's life points decrease by 1300 points, bringing her life points to 2700. Yet, despite the powerful strike, she still doesn't flinch.

"Sebek's Blessing!" The boy declares, as he holds out his quickplay spell. His life points increase from 1200 to 2500. Then, he sends Sangan on the offense. The three-eyed furball rakes its claws across Annette's chest, and her life points fall another 1000 points, dropping her to 1700. Annette's body is shaken by the attack, but her demeanor is unchanged. "Turn End!" He shouts triumphantly.

Annette draws. "Ankh of Life." She states casually, as she activates a spell and discards another spell from her hand. The card on the field depicts a plain silver Ankh symbol on a radiating blue and white background. "By discarding 1 Spell Card, I'll Special Summon 1 monster from my Graveyard." Hunting Girl is revived. Annette immediately tributes the invisible woman. A blue rose blooms from the ground before her. This time, a naked green skinned woman appears from the center of the opening petals. "Rose Dwelling Demon - Blue Venus Weed."

Annette activates another spell. "Familiar Card. I'll equip 1 union familiar monster from my hand or deck to a monster on my side of the field."

Annette takes a card from her deck and nonchalantly plays it on her duel disk. A semi-transparent skull engulfed in blue flames takes the field over the shoulder of her Blue Venus Weed. "Ghost Familiar." She announces. The monster's stats appear below it briefly, showing 800/800. "While Ghost Familiar is equipped to a monster, once per turn, I can decrease the ATK of 1 monster on the field by 800 points, and increase my life points by the same amount. Attack, Blue Venus Weed." Blue Venus Weed uses the same attack as White Venus Weed, except, she sends 6 tentacles seeking her target. Sangan is impaled by her attack, and the boy's life points fall by 1000 points, leaving him with 1500 life points left. His immense monster roars angrily, and its attack increases to 4400. Blue Venus Weed's flower turns deep red, and her attack rises to 2600.

"You should know Sangan's effect. If you don't, you don't belong here." The boy states harshly, before adding another Souls of the Forgotten to his hand.

"Agreed." Hannah laughs. The ghost finally wizens up, and moves over the powerful warrior. It drains Vengeful Swordstalker's power from inside of the monster. Swordstalker's attack decreases to 3600, and Annette's life points rise to 2500. Annette finishes her turn by activating Nightmare Steel Cage.

The boy draws. Because of Nightmare Steel Cage, he is forced to end his turn without taking any action. Annette draws. Once more, Ghost Familiar drains Swordstalker's attack power, dropping it to 2800, and bringing Annette's life points up to 3300. Then, she also passes on her turn with no further play.

The boy's lip curls as he looks at his newly drawn card, but once more, there is little he can do. He sets a monster and s/t card. Then, he ends his turn. Nightmare Steel Cage dissolves in a cloud of steam.

Annette draws. One final time, she decreases Vengeful Swordstalker's attack, leaving it at 2000. Annette's life points rise to 4100. "Blue Venus Weed, attack." Blue Venus Weed reals back and hurls a handful of roses like knives. Swordstalker is destroyed instantly, and the boy takes another 800 points of damage, leaving him at 700.

"Trap card, activate. I'll take you with me!" The boy activates Michizure. Blue Venus Weed is dragged to the Graveyard by Vengeful Swordstalker. Her ghost familiar is left alone on the field, baffled by the disappearance of its master. At the end of Annette's turn, it returns to her hand.

Before drawing, the boy activates his set trap, Soul Resurrection, to resurrect Souls of the Forgotten. After drawing, He follows by flip summoning his set monster, The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion. Then, he normal summons the Souls of the Forgotten he retrieved with Sangan's effect. "Dark Hex-Sealed Fusion, forbidden fusion!" Tentacles emerge out of the dark rock, and both masses of souls are dragged into it. They fuse in a flash of black light. "Behold, the Vengeful Souls of the Forgotten!" A massive black storm takes the field. Faces emerge from it to scream and howl. "It's attack is equal to the sum of levels of monsters in my Graveyard times 100 points." The new monster's power calculates at 3600. Before he can order his attack, a hollow feminine laugh fills the air, and a ragged naked marionette descends slowly to the field. Her pink segmented body contorts at weird angles until she comes to a rest on the field.

Annette explains, "When my opponent summons a monster, Marionette can be special summoned from my hand." The 1000 defense monster awaits to absorb the boy's attack.

Irritated by the play, the boy can do little about it. "Go, Vengeful Souls of the Forgotten, Vengeance Soul Crusher!" The immense dark cloud of writhing faces and black energy engulfs Annette's Marionette, and destroys it. A hollow feminine shriek fills the air as her pieces scatter and disintegrate. "Turn end!"

Annette draws. She reveals a spell in her hand. "Premature Burial." Her life points decrease to 3300, and she revives her Blue Venus Weed. Again, the blue rose blooms and reveals the beautiful green skinned girl. She activates another spell, pointing to her revived monster. "Power of Sire." A massive portrait of a distinguished vampire lord appears over the field. The portrait immediately begins raining down bursts of shimmering light from his eyes. Vengeful Souls of the Forgotten is hit by six of the light bursts and explodes. "Frozen Shade, attack position." A naked blue skinned woman, whose body is entirely made of ice, appears.

"It's over." Hannah states definitively. "By decreasing her attack by 400 points, Frozen Shade can attack 3 times in succession. Even if you had more Life Points or an attack negation card, you'd still lose."

"Attack." The woman of ice fires a burst of mist from her hands, dropping the boy's life points to 0.

The boy falls to his knees in defeat. Hannah approaches the beaten boy, but her face is no longer sensual or playful. She wears a serious scowl and a harsh glare. "You fell flat, boy." As the boy removes his deck from his duel disk, Hannah kicks his cards out of his hand, scattering them over the photos. "Let's get this straight, kid! I'm not your or any man's play thing! Why is it that having a great body makes you depraved punks think I'm an object that exists solely for your pleasure? Why do you think for a second that just because you, and every other boy on this island, wants to use me, that I would really indulge in your selfish fantasies?"

The boys don't answer. Hannah raises her voice. "Tell me, should I live my life ashamed of what I look like; what I was born as? Do you expect me to endure the way people like you treat me, just because it's how you want me to be? Maybe I should just mangle myself, and make myself a grotesque sight that no man would want to look at, let alone touch! Would that be enough to earn the right to be treated like a human being?"

The three boys hang their heads. The shaky boy struggles, but he is the first to apologize. The other three follow suit. Jessica's eyes waver, as she watches from the bushes. "Hannah?" Even Sho is surprised by her words. He looked at her all wrong, as well. All the small boy can do is hang his head lower.

Hannah turns her back on the boys. "Keep your cards. I don't want anything owned by someone who looks at me and can't see I'm human." Hannah walks away, taking Annette under arm once more.

-------------------------------------------------------------

As they walk along the trail once more, everyone is silent. Jessica has to muster the courage to break the silence. She cautiously asks, "Han... Hannah?" The tall girl glances over to her. Jessica looks away, as she continues. "Are you, okay?"

Hannah chuckles. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Jessica checks her face, which seems to be back to normal.

"That's good." She admits. "I was worried. You sounded really upset."

"Over that?" She asks dubiously. "Well, I'm not going to pretend it doesn't bother me, because it does. But, they're just a bunch of snot-nosed brats. They can't help being like that. Honestly, I could have been nicer to them, but I felt like being a bitch. They might learn to be a bit more sensitive to the feelings of others from now on, or at least better at not getting caught being cowardly little pervs." Again, she laughs haughtily.

Jessica reiterates. "I'm glad."

"It's the price of being so desirable, Jessa-Luv." Hannah admits. "And despite the hassle and frustration of always being objectified, I don't think for a second that hiding what I am and suppressing myself is the right way to live." Proudly holding her chest out, Hannah states, "I'll take the hassles and aggravation that comes with having this knockout fatty body and these killer curves any day over hiding what I am. And dammit, I'll live how I want!" She sternly looks to Jessica and asks, "Love, you don't really see me as that skanky character I just played, do you?"

"No. I know better." She answers.

She smiles and nods. "Exactly. That's not me, and when people see me as like that without getting to know me, like those punks did, it's just a joke to me. Sometimes I play the role just to enjoy that joke. It's my right that I've earned. They want me to be something I'm not, and even when I show I'm not, they want to still see me like that. If they want me to play that role so bad, I'll play: I'll play them!"

Jessica laughs at her confident attitude, as does Sho in the back. The two girls glance back on him. Sho shrinks back with the heavy backpacks. Annette utters, "Idiot." Both girls laugh at Sho's misfortune, as he returns to pitying himself.

"This is hell." He reminds himself under his breath.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trio of American girls and their slave finally reach the main campus. Students wander about, doing what they wish with the their free time. Hannah scouts the area. "This is it girls. Keep your eyes peeled." Turning on Sho, she adds, "You too runt."

"Uh, okay." He replies uneasily. He gives it a second, then asks, "What am I looking for?"

"Crowds. A commotion. Idol chasers. Anything that looks noisy and suspicious."

Hannah's vague answer doesn't help him much, but it doesn't matter. A moment later, Annette states definitively, "There."

Hannah and the others look in the direction she is facing. Students are spread out across the large open grounds of the main campus, but several are clearly watching the same sight. At the center of the scattered observers, Hannah spots Ash sitting on a stone bench with a girl to each of his sides. "Bingo! Great eyes, love."

Hannah leads the girls around the main campus ground, via the fringe of the woods. A few students sit in the shade beneath the trees, but they aren't much interested in the passing quartet of shadows in the woods. The four reach the edge of the fringe near the stone benches wear Ash, the honorary Obelisk Blue student and American duelist sits. He continues to chat and listen to two Obelisk Blue girls who each sit to a side of him. Hannah doesn't comment on the scene. Instead, she scans the area, and eventually she spots what she is looking for. A lovely young woman with sandy blonde or light brown hair leans against a tree. She watches over the two girls and Ash, but she doesn't join in on their conversations.

"Asuka-San?" Sho asks. Hannah leaves the others to approaches the girl. "Uh..." Sho takes a quick step after her, only to be cut off by Annette, who gives him a cold glower.

"We should wait here." Jessica assures him.

"Uh, y, yeah... Right." He replies shakily. The small girl turns away from him.

"Asuka Tenjoin." Hannah states. The girl with sandy blonde hair, glances to her side, where Hannah casually leans against the same tree as her.

"Yes?" She replies uncertainly.

Hannah smiles. "I've wanted to talk with you for a while now. Spare me a moment of your time, won't you?" Asuka glances to her friends, Junko and Momoe, who each sit beside Ash. They smile and laugh along with him, but are openly hostile to one another behind his back.

Asuka sighs. "That's fine. I'm not needed here."

"Then shall we elude prying eyes?" Hannah remarks as she offers Asuka an outstretched hand.

"Right." Asuka replies. She steps past Hannah without taking her hand. Her reaction draws a smile across the tall girl's face.

Sho and Jessica watch the two girls wander deeper into the woods, and away from the main campus grounds were a few people already attempt to sneak a peek of the new scene unfolding. "Where are they going?" Sho asks. Without answering, Anette wanders into the woods as well. Again, Sho looks to Jessica for answers.

Shaking her head, Jessica encourages Sho, "It's best if we stay behind. This is Hannah's business."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's quite nice here. You're lucky to live in such a wonderful tropic paradise." Hannah comments. A warm breeze sweeps through the trees and catches her long sheen blonde hair. Hannah closes her eyes and lets her hair flow behind her in the breeze.

Asuka catches herself staring, and she quickly averts her gaze. "Yes. Duel Academia has its wonders." Asuka agrees in a friendly tone.

"But it's not without flaws either?" Hannah quips.

Gazing at the tall blond girl once more, Asuka studies Hannah's facial features. When Hannah's smirk softens, Asuka admits, "Yes. It does have its down sides, too. But that's all places, isn't it?" She asks with a slight laugh.

"Of course." Hannah giggles. The two share an akward silence momentarily, until Hannah makes another comment. "You!"

Baffled, Asuka asks, "Me?"

"Yes, you!" Without warning, Hannah takes a step towards Asuka, and then she leans in on her. Asuka springs back, only to find herself backed against a tree trunk.

"Wh... What are you doing?" The blushing girl asks.

Hannah stands up straight and laughs playfully. "Oh, no. I'm sorry. I was just admiring your features." She quickly gathers her composure. "That smooth, soft, pale skin of yours, and that sandy blonde or brownish hair..." Once more, Hannah leans in on Asuka, but not as close as before. "And those eyes... You're really quite lovely. It's no wonder why you're so popular around here."

Despite blushing redder, Asuka takes no compliment to Hannah's flattery. "I, I wouldn't know anything about that."

"Ohhh?" Hannah states in mock surprise.

"Yes." Asuka replies forcefully. "I don't pay attention to those kinds of things." Asuka's response draws a fit of chuckling from Hannah. At first, Asuka is baffled by her reaction, but after the inital surprise has passed, she shows voices her irritation. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, no. It's not you." Hannah assures her.

"Then what is it?" Asuka asks dubiously.

Once more, Hannah leans in on Asuka. Again, Asuka tries to retreat from the girl's intrusion into her personal space, but she is backed against a tree trunk. Hannah titters and stands up. "Relax. I'm not in love with you or anything like that."

"I, I didn't think anything like that at all!" Asuka shouts indignantly. Her face flushes again.

Ignoring Asuka's statement, Hannah continues. "Besides, even if I did love you, the competition here is way too fierce for my tastes." She gestures towards the distant trees, where several well hidden girls spy on them.

Annette suddenly appears beside the hidden fangirls, while remaining out of sight of Hannah and Asuka. With nothing more than a stern glance, the small group of girls flee. Seeing the mob of girls flee, Asuka sighs. "They're as bad as the boys here."

"Isn't that the truth?" Hannah replies, and she extends her hand, holding a canned drink. "It's cold." She sings, giving the can a slight shake. Condensation trickles off of the cold can in the warm air.

Asuka hesitantly accepts. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it. Call it a gift, from someone with a... mutual objective."

"Mutual objective?" Asuka asks uncertainly. Her can hisses softly as the top pops partially open.

"We'll cross that bridge later." Hannah remarks. She takes a long sip of her drink. Realizing that Hannah has no intention on elaborating at the moment, Asuka also takes a sip of her drink.

"Refreshing, isn't it?" Hannah asks with an expectant smile. Asuka inadvetantly swallows hard, getting some of ehr canned tea down her wind pipe. She coughs uncontrollably into her hand.

"Oh my. We must be careful, princess. Or should I say, queen?" Hannah's comment carries an obvious, nasty connotation. Asuka's eyes shift over the girl, but she can't say anything for her fit of coughing.

"Wh... What..."

Hannah titters. "My, my. I think I rather like you like this. It makes things easier on me." Her comment draws a stern glance from Asuka. "Kidding, kidding." She adds. "But, what say you, we cut to the chase? I'm not really one for beating around the bush." Asuka says nothing as she tries to control her breathing once more. "Yes?" Hannah adds.

Asuka partially nods, and replies, "What... What do, you want?"

Again, Hannah titters. "I want a lot of things, like most girls my age. But, if I were to choose right now, I'd say, the thing I want most at this very instant is to talk about you, miss Asuka Tenjoin, and your history here at Duel Academia."

"I don't understand." Asuka replies cautiously.

"What's not to understand? I'm interested in you. I'm curious to know more about you: What makes you tick? How do you think? How do you feel?" Placing her can to her forehead, Hannah mocks that she's thinking, while she hums softly. Finally, she lowers her can and adds, "Think of this as an interview of sorts, kinda like... for a magazine. Yeah, a magazine! Except, I'm not doing a story on you, and anything you say here will be private; just between us girls." Hannah's eyes narrow while her smile widens. "Not even the idols will hear us."

Feeling uneasy, Asuka glances to her sides. The unnatural stillness draws the realization to her face. Hannah nods to confirm her suspicions. For the first time in the longest time since entering Duel Academia, Asuka finds that she is genuinely alone, except for Hannah. The spying fans and idol chasers which have made themselves a natural part of her day are nowhere to be seen. "They're all gone." Hannah states needlessly. It's just you and me out here, love."

"I don't know what you want me to say." Asuka admits. Her hand drifts back against the tree trunk. "I'm a fairly normal student here. I duel, and I attend classes, and I hang out with my friends. There isn't much to know about me."

"What about your reputation?" Hannah asks.

"My, reputation?"

Hannah chuckles. "Don't play dumb, love. We both know you're not. Duel Queen..."

Asuka lowers her head slightly. "That... I don't call myself that. That's something everyone else came up with and stuck on me. I see myself as a normal girl."

"Didn't I just say, don't play dumb with me?" Hannah retorts, raising her voice. "We both know, you're not." When Asuka doesn't reply, Hannah elaborates. "You can't honestly expect me to believe that you really see yourself as a normal girl, even when we both know everyone else here looks at you like an idol?"

"It's th..."

"Truth? I highly doubt that." Hannah interjects. "I could believe that you want to see yourself as a normal girl, or that you don't like being treated differently from everyone else, but I'm not so stupid or naive to believe for a second that you honestly feel you are just another no named Ne-San in the crowd."

"Believe what you want, but it's the truth." Asuka fires back.

"Really?" Hannah remarks rhetorically. "And how many other girls here are called Duel Queen?"

Deepening her tone, Asuka reiterates, "That's something they came up with. I never asked for it or encouraged them to continue to call me by that name."

"I see. How interesting." Hannah replies simply, but her tone contradicts her words. "So what do you prefer others call you?"

"Asuka Tenjoin: My name."

"Is that what your friends call you?"

"Yes."

Hannah takes another step forward, bringing her sleek long blonde bangs against Asuka's sandy blonde bangs. Her boot stomps down between Asuka's legs, and the tall American' girls long pale leg partially forces Asuka's much shorter legs apart. "What about me? Is that what I, should call you?"

Asuka's hand runs around the tree's trunk. Once she has her balance, she quickly ducks around the tree trunk, escaping from Hannah's reach. Hannah casts an amused smile at Asuka who firmly stands her ground out of arm's reach of Hannah. "What do you want?" Asuka asks tensely, her small body completely stiff.

Hannah takes her time standing up straight. Then, she chuckles lightly and stretches her back. "Well I certainly didn't come here to fight you. That's for sure." She utters a small cry when her back pops, before sighing with relief. Lowering her shoulders and relaxing herself, she comments, "You'll pass out if you pucker your butt so tightly."

Asuka inadvertently drops her guard to Hannah's blunt and tactless comment. But, despite the temporary opening, Hannah makes no move on her. Asuka continues to watch her uncertainly, but Hannah shrugs her shoulders. "Look love, my body's not built for fighting anyone. I may look strong, but I'm really in no physical condition to restrain others. You can relax. I'm strictly here to chat."

With Hannah's assurance, and since she shows no signs of moving on her again, Asuka lowers her guard. "I don't know what you're game is, but I'm not interested in playing it with you. If you don't have something to say, then I'm leaving."

Hannah smirks, as if to reply, "Very well." Losing her smiles and deceptive expressions, Hannah faces Asuka with a blank face, devoid of her typical playfulness. "Have you ever asked yourself why they call you Duel Queen?"

At first, Asuka doesn't respond, but after a moment, and sensing Hannah's seriousness, she admits, "Duel Academia... Is still a school. Like any school, Duel Academia is divided by ranks. The elites in Obelisk Blue, the promising students with potential in Ra Yellow, and the students in the danger zone in Osiris Red. But besides from that, the students further divide themselves by how well they perform here. Regardless of the dorm rankings, students here are impressed by other students who give impressive showings in their duels. It's that same quality that talent scouts look for when recruiting Pro League potentials."

Hannah suddenly laughs out loud. Asuka's eyes narrow at the girl's rude gesture. Seeing Asuka's serious scowl, Hannah's laughter cuts out just as abruptly as it started. Her face reveals her genuine disbelief. "Tell me you're not being serious?"

"And why wouldn't I be?" Asuka shouts at her.

"No, you can't be serious." Hannah utters aloud. "You couldn't really be this naive. To believe that you're worshiped here just because people like to watch your duels..." Her comments further irritate Asuka to the point that the sandy blonde haired girl's hands start to tremble at her sides. Before she can argue with Hannah, Hannah shouts at her. "How naive can you be? I can't believe the legendary Duel Queen of Duel Academia could be such a hopelessly foolish child!"

Asuka opens her mouth to fire back, but even before she can produce a definitive syllable, Hannah comments harshly. "Look! You're an attractive young girl with a body girl to kill for. That factor alone makes you popular. It's enough to make even an average no talent girl into a celebrity in the real world. But you're not an average normal girl: You're a girl at an elite school for dueling. Dueling," She reiterates, "A predominantly male past time! For any girl, no matter how undesirable physically, to participate where women don't tread, this is also enough to give you celebrity status." Asuka shakes even harder. "Put them together, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out what is so appealing about you to the guys here. With looks like yours and a similar interest as them... It's also quite obvious why girls are so strongly drawn to you here. You're a rallying point for them, a symbol of strength and beauty, even if you aren't all that talented."

"Enough! It's not true!" Asuka shouts. "Not here! Not at Duel Academia! We aren't ranked like that here!"

"Do you hear the bullshit that you're spouting? Honestly!" Hannah huffs. Folding her arms across her chest, Hannah shrugs her shoulders and asks, "You actually believe you're hot shit? That people have elevated you to the level of an idol just because you're so talented? Oh please! How full of yourself can you be?"

Asuka's body continues to shake with each word to come from Hannah's mouth, but for some reason, no matter how badly the strong willed girl wishes to retaliate, Asuka can't speak. She's utterly deflated under Hannah's harsh criticisms.

"Look Duel Queen, I did my homework, and I've seen your records. You're overall wins to losses ratio is strikingly average for a girl that has been elevated on a pedestal by the majority of the student body since arriving. The number of duels you've had since arriving at the academy is laughable as well. Even the quality of the opponents you've faced hasn't been on par with the image you've been given. Frankly, if students really were ranked here by performance, like you say, I doubt anybody here would even take the time to remember your name."

"Y, you, you're wrong..." Asuka breaths softy with her body shaking between breaths.

"Am I?" Hannah asks. "Then show me? Show me the numbers to prove it? Show me the facts and figures that support your naive belief that people like you and respect you just because you're such a wonderful duelist. You show me that, and I'll take back what I said and apologize without hesitation."

Again Asuka is left speechless. She wants to retaliate, and to prove Hannah wrong, but again, the words don't come. Hannah sighs lightly. "Look, I didn't come here to pick a fight with you and become enemies. I just wanted to get to know the real Asuka Tenjoin better, not the Asuka Tenjoin hyped up into a legendary idol by the fanboys and fangirls. Despite how much of a bitch I may seem for saying so, I actually relate to you. I feel like we have a lot more in common than the other girls here."

Hannah extends a hand, which Asuka watches apprehensively. "Honestly, this was just an interview. I wanted to see if our goals really were the same." Hannah's harsh eyes soften. "We should be allies."

"What do you mean?" A defeated Asuka asks softly.

Hannah hums softly, then sighs. "What I mean is, you and I aren't all that different, and whatever differences we have are trivial compared to our similar experiences and objectives."

"What objectives?" Asuka asks. "I don't have any objectives!"

Hannah lowers her hand. "Come with me." She asks. Before Asuka can accept or decline, Hannah returns to where she found Asuka. Asuka hesitates, but she eventually follows the girl.

At the fringe of the woods, Hannah points out Ash and the two Obelisk Blue girls, Junko and Momoe. "Look." She tells her.

The two girls listen intently as Ash recounts one of his duels before coming here. "Look at them." Hannah comments. "The way they squabble and fight like cats in heat over a boy's attention. He is obviously loving every second of it."

"That's enough!" Asuka shouts. "I can handle you insulting me, but leave my friends out of this! They are allowed to act any way they want, and you have no right to criticize them!"

Hannah watches her red face, then turns back to the girls. "Don't I have the right, when they're actions concern me, too?" Asuka doesn't answer. "Girls like them are the reason why we're looked at differently. You know, guys get it in their heads that this is acceptable and normal, when it shouldn't be. Girls like them, they willingly perpetuate a hurtful stereotype no woman wants to be placed under." Hannah looks to Asuka. "If only one girl acts like that, every guy who has ever met her will end up picturing her at some point each time he talks with a girl. It doesn't matter how hard those girls work to be seen in a different light. So when a majority of girls continue to act the way those two are, it makes us all look bad, and it gives credence to all the bad things guys think of us."

"That's not fair." Asuka retaliates.

"Is it fair that you, me, or any girl face the judgement of others because people like your friends leave this impression that all girls are dippy tools that exist to inflate men's egos. This is why stereotypes exist, Asuka-San! Because a large number create a false truth by their common shared behaviors, and people can only see that negative shared behavior; not the true individual identities. Even long after the stereotype stops being the social norm and becomes a rarity, individuals still can't break free of that image for the rare cases that still make the half-truth a perceived truth in the eyes of others! It's a no win situation as long as fools like those two keep the lie alive." Glaring at Junko and Momoe, Hannah hisses, "Their boy chasing, and their naive dippy girl act, and the way they give every ounce of themselves to showering him with attention, as if the world revolves around his existence... It's positively disgusting!"

"It's not fair that people aren't seen for themselves all the time, and that sometimes, other's first impressions of us are way off. I agree with that much." Asuka states softly. "But I really believe people should judge all others individually, and I don't think it's fair that you scapegoat other girls for acting a certain way."

"You're so idealistic. You're not living in reality." Hannah retorts. She gives them each a moment to cool down. Then, she comments. "I've heard this about you; your fierce loyalty to your friends and how you fight for the underdog regardless of the cause of conflict. But I didn't actually believe it." Hannah's cold eyes settle over Asuka's uncertain face. "I guess this means, the rumors of your old decks are true as well?" Asuka says nothing to her comment. "I've heard your deck's are nothing but a jumble of unreliable and unrealistic combos; decks built on a foundation of hopeless idealism and relying on good fortune and the generosity of your opponents to give you opportunities to exploit in order to achieve victory."

Asuka is left livid at such an accusation, but Hannah further states, "This individual strength that I heard you have, it isn't real. You're no loner by choice. You're a loner because others don't want to stay by your side. They'd rather watch you from a distance, from the shadows. You're better to them as an untouchable idol than as a real person with flaws."

"That is not true!" Asuka shouts furiously. "My friends..."

"Aren't here." Hannah points out bluntly. "If I was lying, then why are you here talking with me, instead of out there talking with them? Your friends insisted you be here with them, which is how I knew where to find you, and yet they turned their backs on you as soon as Ash showed up, didn't they? And what about your other friends? The other clique's you hang out with? Why aren't you with them?"

"Junko and Momoe, they didn't force me to come here... And the others..." Asuka struggles to find her answers. "The others... I chose to be here!" She finishes heatedly.

"You're a good friend to your friends Asuka, but your friends aren't good friends to you."

Again, Asuka can't say anything. She feels her arguments stirring inside of her, boiling over like a covered pot of water. She wants so badly to retaliate, but for some reason, the words don't come. Her chest tightens, holding her words in, and it won't let go. Hannah returns to watching Junko and Momoe. Each girl forces her way into the other's story. Ash watches each with a quite smile. After a minute or two of watching them trying to steal the lime-light from the other, Hannah explains, "I don't want to be treated as the female contender anymore."

Unable to speak, Asuka can only watch the beautiful girl. The wind blows her hair across her flawless and serious face. "I don't want to be seen as anything but a genuine contender. Understand?" She asks while glancing at Asuka. "I want to win or lose a tournament as myself, Hannah Daniels, the duelist; not myself, Hannah Daniels, the female participant - the _female_ duelist! I don't want to ever be called good for a girl, or be placed in a class apart from other duelists. I've been dueling since I was a little girl, Asuka. I liked it, so I kept up with it over the years, and I got better at it, until I was earning invites to small scale tournaments, local competitions, and exhibitions games." Hannah pauses.

"But after attending the first few, I realized, I wasn't there for my dueling skills or because I deserved to be there. I was there because I was a woman. I was something people sympathized with, a symbol for others, a piece of eye candy for the fans. I was the draw, not my duels. And just like all the people in my life who tried to use me for my body and looks, these places weren't any better. They invited Hannah Daniels, a piece of meat for show, not Hannah Daniels, the person who belonged their and earned the light of the stage." Hannah turns sharply on her heal, letting her hair whip at her side, and then fall on her shoulders.

"I turned them down ever since then, because I was always invited as a female contestant and not a contestant. I was losing to better duelists in tournaments I had to pay to enter like everyone else, and yet, these people weren't being invited to perform. Being first place in a different division is worse than being last place in the true division." She pauses. Her stern blue eyes hold over Asuka's large brown eyes. "I can't even truthfully tell people my strength level because I have always been treated as a thing apart from the rest. And you understand this too, don't you, Duel Queen? You understand how it is, to exist as a false thing projected on you by others, rather than your true self?"

Seeing the seriousness on Hannah's face, Asuka thinks back to a time when people cheered for her as they watched her duel. The people chattered amongst themselves, praising her for her show, but afterwards, they spoke only of her being so young and so darling. It was the same for her, even when she was young. "I understand how that feels." Asuka admits. "But," She lifts her head to show her stern face. "It wasn't always like that."

"Wasn't it? Are you really so certain?"

"Yes." Asuka answers with a slight smile. "When I was a child, people always seemed so proud of me for dueling, but looking back on it, they only praised me as a child doing something. I could have dueled poorly, and they'd have cheered. But my brother was different. He really did praise me for my duel, and he told me how to play better and where I made mistakes." Asuka's eyes become firmer. "You see, even in a crowd, if one person can truly see you for what you are and give you praise you deserve, then their surely must have been others in that same crowd who also understood. Others who enjoyed the duel, not just a child on center stage."

Hannah shakes her head. "Now you're only seeing what you want to see in your memories. You're not seeing the truth." Hannah watches Momoe and Junko once more. "Children are praised for being children. If they show up to participate, they are the draw, not their performance. Those children grow up, and they are either male and must become strong at some feet to be recognized by the world, or they are women, and they can be recognized simply for being women and showing up where they aren't expected to show up. No matter how old you and I get, we will always be the draw for participating, even if we are worthless at what we participate in."

"I don't believe that." Asuka states. "Not for a second."

"It doesn't matter if you believe it or not. The truth is the truth. The facts and figures are there. The countless examples are written in stone. Even that history buffoon would agree with me." Once more, Hannah meets Asuka face to face. "The past doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is the future; my objective. My goal, is to end these perceptions and shatter them, so we can be seen as true competitors and not just female participants. And this should be your goal as well, Asuka. A girl who has become a school idol, when all she desires is to be a duelist like any of the boys here, you shouldn't have to choose to be one thing or the other. You shouldn't have to forsake what you are, what it is to be a woman, just to be recognized by your abilities the way men are judged by other men. We shouldn't have to futilely work ten times harder to be taken seriously in a world where we will never be seen how we want to be seen!" Hannah's clenched fists tremble.

After allowing herself a moment to calm down, Hannah explains, "Asuka, I intend to go farther than any woman has ever gone in this game. I'm going to rise so high and shine so bright that girls will all be inspired to pursue the things they want, even if they are the minority. I'm going to make myself into an image, a symbol of strength and equality, and I'll make sure that anyone who is touched by this symbol will stand proudly as an individual and as a representative for all women, and I'll make sure all girls understand how shameful and hurtful it is for all of us when even a single stupid girl makes a fool of herself." Her firm eyes burn into Asuka's. "Help me. We've been down the same road, and we should have the same objectives. We both want to be taken seriously, and we both want others like us to have the same equal chance. But, it's not a goal that either of us can reach alone. We have to become more than a couple of women to capture the hearts and minds of all the other girls of the world. If men have to become more then men, but less than gods, we have to become more than that. We have to become gods, or we'll never have the strength to influence others." Hannah shakes her head. "An entire generation of girls will have to suffer the same cruel reality we've had to, if we do nothing." Once more, Hannah extends her hand.

Asuka can't argue with her objectives. In retrospect, she wants what Hannah wants; a world where she can show up and be treated the same as any guy but without having to stop being a woman. Despite wanting it, her path to that end is not the same as Hannah's. "I'm sorry. I understand how you feel, and I want to see the world change too, but what you're asking. It's no different from becoming an idol, and that's not me. I won't sacrifice myself to become a symbol. I only want to live my life as a normal girl, and fight my battles as they come to me. This is how I inspire others."

"You're too naive." Hannah sighs. After exchanging gazes, Hannah softly exclaims. "I'll give you time to think about it. I'm sure you don't fathom just how serious I am or how impossible it is for us to work alone and break free of the legacy of inequality women have faced from the beginning of time." Hannah walks past Asuka. Before getting too far, Hannah stops and exclaims, "If you're not on my side, you're as good as an enemy too me. I'm an ambitious girl, and I will change what it means to be a female and a competitor in the world. You're the current symbol of strength here, and you hold the hearts of everyone. If I can't have that power of influence on my side, I will tear you to pieces before the eyes of every boy, girl, man, and woman in this academy." Hannah fires a fiery glare over her shoulder. Her intensity is so unsettling, Asuka can't even breath under her gaze. "I have no reservations anymore. I'll destroy your record, your legacy, and your credibility, and in the end, I will destroy you and have you ejected from Duel Academia by unanimous vote from the student body." Not letting her eyes waver for an instant, Hannah apologizes. "I'm sorry, Asuka, but your shadow has outgrown your comprehension, and there's no light left for another seed to grow. In this battle of ideals, the only way to win is to win the hearts and support of the masses." Having said all she needed to say, Hannah leaves Asuka, speechless and unable to move.

Hannah is met by Annette on her way back to the others. "Her answer?" The tiny girl asks firmly.

"Not yet. If she doesn't, we'll ruin her. I can't let her undermine my objectives. We've suffered too much to pass up this opportunity." Allowing her stern gaze to waver, Hannah recites to herself, as much as for Annette, "Duel Academia is the definitive first battle. If I can't win their hearts here, it'll be over."

Annette says nothing as she and Hannah rejoin the others. Hannah smiles. "Mission objective achieved. Let's go home." Jessica nods, while Sho glares uncertainly past her. Asuka doesn't move from where the two had been talking. "Runt?"

"Uh, yes ma'am?"

"Get the bags, runt. And don't lag behind."

"Yes ma'am." He answers. After one last glance, he heaves the bags over his shoulders and follows along.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the island, Kyle escorts Ran through the forest using a slightly overgrown dirt path. The voluptuous, fashion conscious young woman trails slightly at his side, and she keeps her gaze to the ground ahead of her.

Kyle, picks up on her indignation, but chats pleasantly as if she was paying attention. After asking her a simple question, Kyle finally calls her behavior to attention. "I give up. Why so distant?" He rolls his hand, gesturing to the surrounding woods. "No one can see you here, so it's not as if your reputation is on the line." He reminds her, "We took this path for your sake. Personally, there are too many weird animals running about out here for my tastes." Casting a cautious eye to the woods, Kyle states, "I swear I saw a monkey playing duel monsters the other day. Talk about fucked up, huh?" He laughs to himself. Yet, despite his attempt at levity, Ran still refuses to talk to him.

Despite being snubbed by the young woman, Kyle doesn't let it get on his nerves. Instead, he changes his tone. "Ran, I want to tell you a story. Don't say anything, okay: just... Listen."

"Hmmph!" Ran huffs, as if the notion of her talking to him by choice is utterly laughable.

Kyle takes her little noise as her agreement, and he begins. "As a kid, I never had a lot of money. Or, to be exact, my family never had a lot of money. I wouldn't call us poor by any stretch of the imagination, but we didn't have the extra disposable income to buy a lot of luxury goods." Kyle watches Ran from the corner of his eyes as he tells his tale. "This was always hard on me, as I imagine it is hard on most kids. My friends had money in their families, so they never had a hard time getting the new things they wanted and asked for. Me however, I only got an allowance for doing chores around the house. The more chores, the more cash." Kyle chuckles. "Honestly, it was never much, even with heavy cleaning to get the house ready for holidays. I mean, we're talking, a good week might net something like, 5 dollars... About 600 yen?" He asks.

Ran doesn't answer, so he agrees with himself. "Yeah, about 600 yen. Which isn't much. The amount grew as I got older, but that's about where it started at. Anyways, you can imagine how anxious I was to spend it as soon as I got it, right?. I was a normal kid growing up, after all." He jokes. Even though Ran doesn't laugh, his smile doesn't fade. "Yeah. As soon as I got that cash in my grubby little paws, I was raring to go spend it. Unfortunately, with money being so tight, even when I wanted to spend it right away, I often ended up saving it instead. It didn't take me long to learn the value of cash, so even before I could read, I was hoarding money away for when I really needed it, and I forced myself to prioritize my spending. If I didn't have to have it, and if I could go a few weeks without something and still not want it badly after the wait, I often went without it." Kyle chuckles softly. "A pipsqueak prioritizing his purchases... It sounds so wrong, doesn't it?"

He doesn't wait for Ran to answer. Instead, he builds on his story's momentum. "You know, thinking back, there were some great temptations when I was growing up. There were these high quality dinosaur figures that aren't made anymore, and these cool mech soldiers with pilots, and these wild west guns; things like the Colt Peacemaker, and they were made of metal; honest to god, metal!" Kyle waves his hand. "But that's another story in itself. The point I'm aiming for is, I had some tough judgement calls to make. And long story short, even though I understood the value of money, I was still a child, and I gave in to the temptations of some of those great toys. To be exact, for every 2 or 3 weeks of saving, I probably spent about half or 3 quarters of what I earned, and usually only for 1 toy."

Kyle dreamily recalls his childhood experiences. The warm breeze barely effects his short spiked hair, but a few drops of sweat gather on his brow in the heat. Ignoring any physical discomfort he may feel from wearing the heavy Obelisk Blue jacket in the heat, Kyle recounts his joys. "I picked out some cool things over the years. And I'm telling you, there is nothing in the world that compares to that feeling of being a child, earning your money, and then spending your hard earned cash on a new toy you've wanted for weeks. The excitement of holding it and knowing it's yours anytime you want to play with it..." Kyle turns his head to Ran deliberately. "You remember that feeling don't you? That rush?"

Still, Ran says nothing to his questions, but it is obvious she is at least listening. It's enough for Kyle. He continues. "Yeah, it's a great feeling. But unfortunately, like all things in this world, that feeling doesn't last forever. Once the novelty of finally getting a new toy passed, I found that I would start to notice things; little things, like small flaws and imperfections. Things like messy painting would catch my eye first. Then after playing with my figures for awhile, I'd notice that some had really shoddy joints that were either too tight or too loose and hands made too small or large for their own accessories. And some of the cheaper plastic toys had flash, that excess plastic at seems and edges. For every exciting moment of finally getting a new toy, there was always this low point that followed, when the real thing didn't live up to the dream. I remember one of my favorite toys I ever bought for myself. It was a deluxe mecha Joe, the real American bad ass. I had him in all of his manly cybernetic glory for the whole of 5 minutes. And then, his leg fell right off." Kyle mimes him holding a figure in one hand and the lost appendage in the other. "It'd be an understatement to say that I was absolutely devastated. That bastard costed me a month and a half of saving, and an extra week just for taxes. His breaking right off the bat... That was the day... I stopped being a child." Kyle looks seriously to Ran, who glances back at him slightly. He abruptly laughs out loud. "No, I'm just kidding. I was bummed out, but it wasn't a profoundly life changing moment or anything."

"Eh..." Ran huffs and turns her head away.

Kyle snickers, then continues. "Yeah, that was the first time, but it sure as hell wasn't the last. Honestly, I think just about every toy I ever owned had some kind of quality issue or another. And while it didn't snap me into bitter adulthood like that..." He snaps his fingers. "I certainly did learn from the experiences. I stopped wasting my hard earned money on the cheaper toys, and I did a paint and initial quality check before buying anything. But even with that, the small joys diminished over time, and the disappointments kept on coming. Eventually, I gave up on buying toys almost all together, save for that rare great looking toy here and there with irresistible packaging and a nice Saturday morning tie in cartoon." Kyle chuckles again. "But the more things change, the more they stay the same. I upgraded from toys to CDs and DVDs, and as my income source steadily rose within its class, I graduated from those to video games and higher end electronics, among other things." Smiling at Ran, he exclaims, "Of course, with each change of media came the relearning of old lessons I already knew, or should have known. DVDs and CDs skip, and many have content that isn't worth the plastic it's encoded onto. Their players seem to be designed to fail the day after the warranties expire, and the list really goes on and on."

Kyle draws a long drawn out sigh before speaking again. "Looking back, I'd have thousands of dollars right now if I had only said no to those impulsive buys of crap I knew wouldn't live up to my expectations. If I had only learned my lesson and been able to resist, I'd have saved so much in the long run, and not only in terms of cash. I'd have been spared a great deal of disappointment and aggravation as well. Not to mention grief. After doing chores for weeks and going without anything new, you better believe I cried when my hard earned reward fell apart before I had even recouped the losses." Kyle comes to a stop on the trail. Ran just barely catches him from the corner of her eye, and she stops as well. "Your turn. Now you think back." He tells her.

Ran turns her nose in disgusted indignation. She makes it perfectly clear she has no intention of participating. "Come on, humor me." Kyle asks of her. "Or, we could just go back to my room, and I could teach you to speak in tongues."

"Eh!" Ran cringes, obviously sickened by his joke. Seeing his grin, she quickly states, "I'm thinking."

"Close your eyes."

"What?" Ran sneers at Kyle, but he continues to watch her with the same smug smile he always wears. He playfully licks his lips. "Ugh! Fine!" Ran complies reluctantly. "You better not try anything!" She states.

Kyle ignores her threat. Speaking in a slow, low tone, he instructs her. "What I want you to do is, I want you to focus on a time when you wanted something. Not something material though. Instead, I want you to think of a situation when you wanted something intangible; something you can't buy at a store or hold in your hands. Think of a time when you wanted something so badly you couldn't contain your anxiousness. Like a time it was raining, but you wanted to go to the park to play. Or a time you were excluded from a playground game by the other kids. Maybe you didn't like the other kids. Or Maybe you felt like you didn't fit in..." He watches her closed eyes twitching. "Or maybe a time you refused to join in an activity with the other kids because your parents taught you not to."

Despite not wanting to take part in this nonsense, Ran imagines such a day. Kyle urges her to get into it and recall how she felt that day. "This is stupid." She tells herself, but Kyle reminds her.

"Remember, it's this, or that. And we both know, you don't want that."

"Will you shut up? I'm going to lose it." Ran barks.

"So where are you?" Kyle asks curiously.

"The playground, like you said to imagine." Ran replies in a nasty tone.

"Good. Now think about why you're there."

Feeling her ears heating up, Ran tries to keep her mind on what he's asking of her and not on how much she detests him. Her image becomes steadily clearer. "After school... Yeah, and that was there. And there was that hill..." She recites the features in her head as she redraws the mental image. But as she redraws the picture in her head of the small playground situated on level ground at the base of a steep hill and at the top of a second steep hill, the voices of children playing comes back to her on its own. Little girls stand beside the playground equipment and yell at the boys who carry bug nets around the park. "That's right." Ran remembers. "There were trees along the second hill. And they'd hunt for beetles there."

The image and voices become more vivid. She remembers their voices still; the voices of little girls shouting, "Ewww, that's so gross... You're sickos! Sickos, sickos, sicky, sicky, sickos!" As the boys and girls squabble. Ran locates herself sitting on the steep stone steps that lead down the hill to the playground. The small chunky girl in thick round glasses watches from the distance.

"Do you remember?" Kyle asks softly.

Ran's eyebrow twitches at the interruption, but she recounts the image to him. "Yeah, I'm at a park I use to go to as a kid."

"And?"

"And..." She snips. "I'm watching the other kids." Before Kyle can jump in, she elaborates further. "The boys are hunting for beetles on the trees next to the playground, and the girls are making fun of them." She half expects him to make a comment like, "So you wanted to join the girls and tease little boys?" Just the thought irritates Ran. She further elaborates to save herself the annoyance. "I wanted to hunt for beetles too, but I didn't."

"Because you were afraid?" Kyle asks.

"Of course not!" She barks back, opening her eyes to find Kyle watching her intently. His focused eyes silence Ran prematurely.

"I meant, you were afraid of what the girls would think of you?" Kyle inquires.

"Yeah." She huffs. The fact he knew bothers her for some reason.

Rather than ask for more details, Kyle asks Ran, "Close your eyes again."

"Must I..." She starts to argue. Then, she complies just to spare herself one of his typical responses.

"Now think of another time just like that one. A time you wanted to be included, but you kept yourself from joining in."

Again, Ran thinks of a time she was excluded. It isn't a hard feet, and in an instant, she remembers herself as an unfashionable nerdy pre-teen girl; a total jimi. She's out shopping on her own, when she notices a small group of girls shopping with their mom in a clothing shop. Peering through the window, the still slightly chunky Ran watches the girls arguing with their mother as they each try on and model various dresses and girlie ensembles. Then, it hits her. Ran's chest suddenly tightens as she remembers that day clearly. "That's right." Ran admits to herself. "I was crying." She recalls the young chunky Ran crying as she watched the girls dressing up. "I wanted to try it too, but I was a jimi, and I was into boy hobbies, like catching bugs. Still." Ran feels the knot in her stomach and chest tighten. "I was still a girl though. I wanted to look pretty too and try on nice clothes and girlie dresses."

"You remember, don't you?" Kyle asks. "That feeling? If you had just done those things you passed on, for whatever reason, just think how much happier you could have been. There were other times too. All those times that fill you with regrets and pain now. Think how much happier you would be now, if you had just done what your heart knew you should have." Ran opens her eyes, meeting Kyle's serious gaze.

"Now that you have those feelings in you and those memories fresh in your head, realize, that's what you're doing to yourself now." Ran's eyes widen. "You agreed to these terms as a matter of honor, but more importantly, you're taking a bad situation and making it needlessly harder on yourself by not allowing yourself to try and get the most of it." Kyle deepens his tone. "Ran, this can be another miserable semester of school for you, and all because you refused to try and make the situation tolerable. Or, you can just try and enjoy it as best you can. Then, when you're old and have little Ran's of your own, you'll have one less memory of regret to look back on." Gazing into her eyes, Kyle sincerely admits, "I think you have enough memories of regret already. Another painful memory is just too cruel for such a lovely fashionable girl."

"Shhh... Shut up." She retorts softly. Her face flushes slightly.

"I'm not asking for instant loyalty, but you can indulge me by chatting a bit, answering a question here and there."

"Fine!" She barks. "If I have to play this game, as a matter of honor, I'll keep up my end, and I'll try and make the most of it." Seeing Kyle smile, she blushes brighter and adds, "I'll make the most of this situation and remember it always: This is what happens when you bet against a con artist." Kyle chuckles at her comment.

"Fair enough. So long as I'm remembered."

"You're missing the point!" Ran croaks irritably.

Answering with only a smile, Kyle waves for her to come along.

"Hey, don't ignore me! I'm talking here!"

Kyle stops once more. "I'm glad, because I wanted to talk to you about your duel the day before." Smiling at her, Kyle elaborates, "That open end system, the information disclosure. That was extremely clever. I don't think anyone else got it, but I did."

"What are you talking about?" Ran asks.

"Senkou didn't explain her card effects, as modern duelists seldom do, and we both know it's newbie'ish to ask. You didn't know Miako's deck, but you knew she was setting you up for a combo, so by flustering her and reminding her of the basic rules, she became spiteful and explained everything willingly. It's brilliant in its simplicity, and it changed the way the duel played out. Had she not have explain her Piranhas's effects, would you have wasted cards needlessly? And if you did, you wouldn't have had them when you desperately needed them. Nor would you have recovered the appropriate cards. Such a seemingly insignificant and trivial thing, was what won the game for you in the end." Kyle's smile widens. "Then again, maybe it was all in my head."

Ran eyes Kyle uncertainly. "Who are you?" She asks herself. "Seeing things like that? I wasn't even planning so much. I only wanted to aggravate Miako." As she explains it to herself, She admits, "It is the same thing really, but I didn't think so deeply about it." She answer's Kyle's assumptions, "Yes its what I was thinking... In not so many words." She adds at the end.

"I thought so." He replies with a smug smile.

"What is with this guy?" She asks herself again. His cocky attitude makes her skin twitch. "He sees such small details, and he over thinks everything." Ran notices Kyle watching her intently. She's flustered by him staring at her. "You're, so weird." Ran tells him.

"You should be careful." Kyle warns her.

"Why?" She asks uncertainly.

"It's that look. If you're not careful, you may fall in love with another man. Then who will preserve _his_ memory?"

"Shhh, shut up! Idiot! I could never be taken by a man like you!"

Kyle chuckles. "You should choose your words carefully. I could take you in all manners of ways, and while your heart is only trickier to take, it's not out of my reach."

Again, Ran is flustered by his arrogance, as much as by his innuendo. "You... You're such, a dork. I'm not fooled by you." He doesn't contradict her. Once more, Kyle answers her with a quiet smile, before he wanders off down the path. Ran quickly pursues. "Idiot!" She shouts at him for reasons even she isn't sure of.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The overgrown trail finally comes to an end at a fork in one of the main paths. As the two break out of the forest and into the clearing where the paths meet, Kyle and Ran cross paths with Hannah and her group. "Well I'll be damned!" Hannah curses. "Look what the alley cat dragged in. I suppose it burns terribly."

Kyle's chuckles. "I forgot how much you loved me."

Sho and Ran catch a glimpse of one another. As their eyes meet. Both quickly avert their gazes to the dirt path. "What happened to your skank trio?" Hannah asks.

"I traded them in; upgraded, for someone better."

"Someone better?" Hannah repeats dubiously. She examines Ran, which only embarrasses the girl deeper. "Well, she certainly is a fashionable girl. Definitely an improvement over Casper and the kogal duo."

He snickers. "And it looks like you got yourself a little man servant of your own. It seems such a strange match for such a big girl. I knew you were into mini sizes," Kyle states as he scans her ensemble, "But I didn't know mini sizes were into you."

Hannah waves off his joke and scoffs, stating, "Oh please, you know these damn Asian girl uniforms aren't made with my dimensions in mind. It's either this or my street clothes. Besides, we both know this may be tight, but it's fashionably tight; as in sexy tight, not ghetto or trailer trash poured into spandex or vinyl tight."

"Touche."

"And this little one is my slave for the week." Hannah states, pointing out Sho, who keeps his head down to avoid making eye contact with Ran.

"You should have negotiated better terms. If I had been in such a position, I'd have scored for the whole trip." Ran sweats more to his words.

"Yes, I bet you would have. But then again, how else could a guy like you dupe an intelligent girl into putting up with you?"

"It's surprising how few intelligent girls there really are in the world."

Unable, or unwilling, to muster a retort, Hannah finally exhales. "I forgot how much I loathe your existence. It reminds me. I have a grudge to settle with you. You remember right? Where it all started? When you knocked me out of the running in a single turn?" She states forcefully before smiling widely. "I haven't forgotten about that. In fact, I don't think I'll be able to get over such a cheap ass loss, when I fought so hard and was in the position to win it all. We both know I should have been the one to challenge and defeat Ash. My deck was even built to overpower Ash's gimmick mechanic deck with no modifications."

"Coulda, woulda, shoulda, but didn't." Kyle sings. Shrugging his shoulders, Kyle remarks, "While it's nice to see you thinking about me, I'm afraid thinking isn't your strong suit."

"Even fools get lucky." Hannah exclaims while more or less ignoring his comment. "I haven't seen you in a long while, so I haven't had a chance to extract my vengeance." She shakes her head dismissively. "I had no intention of wasting my precious time searching for you either. However, I did prepare myself for this day. The day the fool would wander back into my life."

"It's the fate of the cards that the fool show himself eventually. But, for the sake of argument..." Kyle rolls his hand as if for Hannah to say her lines. "Why?"

Hannah holds up a deck. "I made a special deck just for you. A burn deck, to be exact."

"That would be troublesome to handle with my play style."

"More than troublesome. Like you, the ability to make an overload cheap ass deck is not beyond my reach. But unlike you, I have the dignity to not play such a deck seriously."

"Ouch!" He replies, but he doesn't seem hurt by her words. "But like you said, even fools get lucky."

"It won't happen again. This deck will make sure of it." Chuckling, Hannah explains. "To give you a taste of your own medicine, I forsook pride while building this deck to teach you a lesson in humility."

"It is a good lesson to learn. Those who suffer more in life have a greater capacity for compassion and empathy." Kyle retorts

Ignoring him, she continues. "Each card in this deck deals no less than 1000 points of damage with no stipulations, situational restrictions, or costs. In other words, 6000 damage potential in my opening hand. If I go first, you will lose no matter what."

"Interesting." Kyle remarks and rubs his chin. "Against such a deck, then I have no choice but to use my first turn kill build."

"Yes. And the player who draws first, will be the winner without having to play a single card." With Hannah's words, the two stare each other down. The atmosphere around the two is so tense, none of the others dares to make so much as a peep. The intensity of the two is even enough to draw Sho's and Ran's gazes up from the ground, their shame forgotten temporarily.

At the last second, Hannah scoffs and slides her deck back into her deck box. "A win like that is nothing to me. As if teaching you such a lessen would gain me anything at this point."

"Agreed. To become evil to defeat evil is to only willingly invite more evil into the world, and into ourselves." He slides his deck back in his deck box. With a smirk, the two continue on their separate ways, passing each other without another word. Annette follows after Hannah, and Jessica quickly trots to catch up. Sho and Ran both quickly follow their masters. They keep silent and avert their gazes as they pass. With their failings, neither has any right to call the other out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the girls finally arrive back at the girls' dorm, Hannah sheds her jacket over the back of a chair, and then she collapses on the bottom bunk of her bed. "My back's killing me." Sho collapses through the balcony doors. The heavy bags slam down beside him. "So you made it again? Security here is far too lax." Hannah states without lifting her face from the bed. She does however give Sho a small wave. "Your initiation is over. I don't have the energy to abuse you anymore today."

"Initiation?" Sho asks uncertainly. "Does that mean...?"

"No, you're not free." Hannah replies. "Just because I'm easing up on you, it doesn't mean you're off the hook. You still owe me a week of slave service for your perversions."

"But, that means, I have to sneak in here everyday?" Sho pouts.

"What are you, stupid?" Hannah asks, while finally lifting her face off the bed. "Everyone in Duel Academia knows our room is in the Ra Yellow dorms. We just arranged this for the day."

Sho's heart drops into his stomach. His little breaths fail to deliver his words, but Hannah knows what he's trying to confirm. With a wide yawn, she answers, "Yep, you snuck into the girl's dormitory and had to carry our things across the island for nothing. Which reminds me, do be a dear and empty that bag out when you go. I have no need for rocks."

Sho's massive eyes water as he looks to Jessica. "I'm sorry, but I had to play along." She apologizes.

Sho cries. "This, this..." Sho shouts out loud, "THIS IS HELLLLL!!!"

"Heeey, stop yelling like that. It's really irritating." Hannah complains casually.

From outside the room, a small voice cuts through the soft crying. "Idiot."

Chapter 12 End

Author Notes: Yeah, I know it took forever, but I've been busy and this was a long chapter. I hope to get back into a rhythm now that all the holidays are over. Perhaps a chapter a week, or at least 1 every 2 weeks or week and a half. Will see though.

Some Japanese notes:

Geta are those Japanese wooden clog sandals.

-Bozu is an honorific for little boys, and in Sho's case, it is an insult.

Jimi, if I spelled it right, is pretty much a dorky Japanese girl; the ugly duckling girl. Don't ask me for the specific explanation, as I don't know where you'd find that. To make it simple, a little zit faced nerdy girl would be a jimi.

Annette's deck she uses in this chapter is a Castlevania: SOTN inspired deck.

Other notes... I'm too lazy for more. Ask if you want to know.

Author Cards

Legitimate Lineage/Bloodline is the fanlation of an OCG card that will be in the TCG in about a month. It's essentially Call of the Haunted, but for Normal Monsters.

Vengeful Swordstalker

Dark, Demon, LV 8, 2900/1800

"Swordstalker" + "Souls of the Forgotten"

Fusion/Effect: When 1 of your monsters is sent to your Graveyard as a result of battle, by a card effect controlled by your opponent, or as a Tribute activated by your opponent, increase this card's ATK by 100 points times the level of the sent monster, for as long as the sent monster remains in your Graveyard.

(Art: Redemption series Swordstalker: Has traded his cape for a pair of massive shredded demon wings. His massive sword is engulfed in an aura of vengeful souls.)

The Vengeful Souls of the Forgotten

Dark, Demon, LV 6, x/600

"Souls of the Forgotten" + "Souls of the Forgotten" + "Souls of the Forgotten"

Fusion/Effect: This card's original ATK is 100 points times the sum of levels of monsters in your Graveyard. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle with a monster on your opponent's side of the field, or by a card effect controlled by your opponent, inflict 100 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points times the number of monsters in your Graveyard.

Eternal Vendetta

Counter Trap

Effect: You can only activate this card when a monster on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle with a monster on your opponent's side of the field, or by a card effect controlled by your opponent. Destroy 1 card on your opponent's side of the field. Afterwards, put this card face-up on the top of your opponent's Deck.

(Art: Two clans of soldiers battle in an endless bloody battle; trading kills.)

Power of Sire

Quickplay Spell

Effect: Select 1 face-up monster on your side of the field. Destroy monsters on your opponent's side of the field with a sum of levels less than the level of the selected monster. Also, inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the sum of levels of the destroyed monsters times 100.

Rose Dwelling Demon - White Venus Weed

Dark, Plant, LV 4, 1600/1200

Effect: When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, put 1 Blood Counter on this card. Increase this card's ATK/DEF by 400 points for each Blood Counter on it. When this card attacks with an ATK higher than the DEF of a defense position monster, inflict the difference as battle damage to your opponent's Life Points.

Rose Dwelling Demon - Blue Venus Weed

Dark, Plant, LV 6, 2200/1600

Effect: When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, put 1 Blood Counter on this card. Increase this card's ATK/DEF by 600 points for each Blood Counter on it. When this card attacks with an ATK higher than the DEF of a defense position monster, inflict the difference as battle damage to your opponent's Life Points.

Frozen Shade

Water, Aqua, LV 2, 1200/800

Effect: Decrease this card's ATK by 400 points for the Battle Phase, and it card can attack 3 times in a row, during this turn.

Marionette

Earth, Demon, LV 2, 800/1000

Effect: When a monster is successfully Summoned to your opponent's side of the field, Special Summon this card from your hand to your side of the field.

Hunting Girl

Earth, Warrior, LV 4, 1400/1400

Effect: This face-up attack position monster is not destroyed as a result of battle, unless its DEF is 0. Decrease the DEF of this card by the amount of Battle Damage you would receive as a result of this face-up attack position monster being in battle, and decrease the damage to your life points by the same amount.

Ankh of Life

Spell

Effect: Discard 1 Spell Card from your hand to the Graveyard. Select 1 monster in your Graveyard, and Special Summon it to your side of the field.

Ghost Familiar

Dark, Undead, LV 2, 800/800

Effect/Union: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to 1 monster on the field as an Equip Spell Card. Or, unequip the Union equipment, and Special Summon this card to your side of the field. While this card is an Equip Spell Card, once per turn, during your Main Phase, select 1 Monster Card on the field. Decrease that monster's ATK/DEF by 800 points, and increase your Life Points by the same amount. During your End Phase, if this card is not equipped to a monster, return this card to your hand. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster is destroyed, Special Summon this card to your side of the field.)

Familiar's Card

Spell

Effect: Select 1 Union Monster from your Deck with "Familiar" in its name, and equip it to a face-up monster on your side of the field. Shuffle your Deck afterwards.


	13. Chapter 13

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The American Duelists**

**Chapter 13 - The Dueling Queen's Rebirth**

Asuka Tenjoin sits on the window ledge inside her bedroom. Gazing vacantly out the large window, the sandy blonde haired girl recounts the events of the day before.

"How naive can you be? I can't believe the legendary Duel Queen of Duel Academia could be such a hopelessly foolish child!" Hannah shouts heatedly.

Even though Asuka opens her mouth to fire back, she can't produce a definitive syllable before Hannah comments harshly. "Look! You're an attractive young girl with a body to kill for. That factor alone makes you popular. It's enough to make even an average no talent girl into a celebrity in the real world. But you're not an average normal girl: You're a girl at an elite school for dueling. Dueling," She reiterates, "A predominantly male past time! For any girl, no matter how undesirable physically, to participate where women don't tread, this is also enough to give you celebrity status." Asuka's body shakes in response to Hannah's harsh critique. "Put them together, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out what is so appealing about you to the guys here. With looks like yours and a similar interest as them... It's also quite obvious why girls are so strongly drawn to you here. You're a rallying point for them, a symbol of strength and beauty, even if you aren't all that talented." She further assaults Asuka, not sparing her a chance to defend herself. "You actually believe you're hot shit? That people have elevated you to the level of an idol just because you're so talented? Oh please! How full of yourself can you be?"

Letting her eyes drift down the window to where several DA girls walk into the woods, Asuka asks herself, "Am I full of myself? I never meant to come off in that way."

Again, she hears Hannah's voice ringing in her head. "Look Duel Queen, I did my homework, and I've seen your records. You're overall wins to losses ratio is strikingly average for a girl that has been elevated on a pedestal by the majority of the student body since arriving. The number of duels you've had since arriving at the academy is laughable as well. Even the quality of the opponents you've faced hasn't been on par with the image you've been given. Frankly, if students really were ranked here by performance, like you say, I doubt anybody here would even take the time to remember your name."

"Y, you, you're wrong..." Asuka breaths softy in her memory, but at the same time, she is confronted by images from her past: A large muscular man in a dark trench coat attempts to seize her in the forbidden dorm. Asuka ducks out of his immense arms just in time. After her narrow escape, the man chuckles. The heavy mumbler entices her into a duel, so she can be bait. On her first turn, she takes a fierce blow from the man's Shadow Knight Demon, squealing as the demon runs its sword down her face and chest. Even before the duel is 3 turns in, she blacks out. The cloaked man in black is promptly replaced by a new figure cloaked in a red and khaki robe. Asuka's Cyber Blader is destroyed in a rain of meteors, opening the way for Golden Homunculus to take the field and deliver a decisive final blow. Her life points fall from 1000 to 0. She didn't realize the identity of the cloaked man before passing out, but later, Judai told her it was Daitokuji-Sensei. "Judai?" Asuka utters softly. Judai's image takes the place of the cloaked Daitokuji. His features are more vivid than any of the others, as Judai smiles at her upon defeating her Blade Skater with his Elemental Hero Thunder Giant. "Titan, Daitokuji-Sensei, and Judai..." Each was an important duel to her, as well as a duel she lost. "Titan and Daitokuji-Sensei, neither was officially recorded in my records..." Once more she replays Hannah's words.

"You're overall wins to losses ratio is strikingly average for a girl that has been elevated on a pedestal by the majority of the student body since arriving. The number of duels you've had since arriving at the academy is laughable as well. Even the quality of the opponents you've faced hasn't been on par with the image you've been given."

"And even without them, my record... is only average?" In her head, and in her heart, Asuka can already feel the words forming, "It's a lie." But, she can't believe it. "Why would she lie to me? She has no reason to, and she's not the kind of person who'd hold back the truth." Again, Hannah's words haunt her.

"I've heard your deck's are nothing but a jumble of unreliable and unrealistic combos; decks built on a foundation of hopeless idealism and relying on good fortune and the generosity of your opponents to give you opportunities to exploit in order to achieve victory."

Asuka glances at her deck box on her desk top. Once more she recounts her victories, but she can't see her small victories, only her greater victories. Her rematch with Titan. When almost defeated, Asuka draws Pot of Greed, which gives her Fusion Recovery and The Warrior Returning Alive. Using the two, she recovers the components she needs to summon Cyber Blader once more. "Cyber Blader won't lose light to a Shadow Duel! A real prima lights up her own stage and keeps dancing." Her words sting as they echo in her head, and her eyes waver as she recalls Titan's response.

"What good is one prima against 3 monsters?" His words squeeze the air out of Asuka, as she utters to her reflection in the window.

"Cyber Blader's effect depends on the number of monsters on the field. You had 3 monsters, so Cyber Blader negates all card effects other than her own." Asuka can still see Dark Arena vanish and Demon Matador's stats fall to 0, allowing her to attack through Demon Matador to inflict 2100 points of damage; 100 points more than Titan had. "It was..." She painfully admits, "An opportunity, and... I seized it." She doesn't sound convinced. "No..." She breaths. "It was dumb luck. Even that time..." She sees herself dueling the Love Duel forced on her by Fubuki and Manjyome. Cyber Benten slaps Ojama King around, and she finishes Manjyome with her effect. "His deck... He held back that entire duel..." Asuka's fist shakes in her lap. "If he really wanted to duel me seriously, he wouldn't have used that non-sensical deck. It was as good as him letting me win."

Asuka falls still, as she lets her bangs cover her eyes. Resting her head against the window and wrapping her arms around her legs, she utters softly, "I have to know, the truth. Am I really so weak? Do people really only see me as an idol to be looked at? How much of what Hannah told me is a lie, and how much, is the reality I've refused to face?" She suddenly peers up with her eyes firm. "I have to know." With her decision made, she stands, grabs her belt and deck box from her desk, and straps them around her waste. As the door swings open, she tells herself, "I have to know, so I can become stronger."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka finds Junko and Momoe finalizing their preparations in the girl's bathroom. The lovely marble room looks more like an art museum or a spa than a bathroom. Approaching the two at the sinks and vanity counters, Asuka finds that they are both still openly hostile towards each other, but they have begun talking to one another once more. Unfortunately, it is only them talking nasty to each other.

"The American's have a saying: Redheads have more fun." Junko boasts while wagging her finger. She gives her short red hair a light flick.

Momoe blows off her friends comment. "They also say that redheads have fiery tempers." Her comment visibly irks Junko. Seeing that she hit a nerve, Momoe moves for the kill. "You know, Ash is very even tempered and logical. A hot blooded girl who's always overly emotional is no good for him."

"And how would you know what's good for a guy? Listening to their voices through cracks in the walls doesn't make you an expert at men, only an expert at eavesdropping." Junko fires back.

Momoe slams her hands down on the sink counter, knocking her make-up case over as she rises. She turns sharply on her friend and retaliates. "At least I don't try and sneak peaks of the boys while they play sports after class!"

Junko turns on her friend as well, sending her chair flying as she stands. "HA! As if I didn't know about your picture collection!" Momoe reels back. "Yeah, that's right! I know you keep a box full of pictures of boys you've had a crush on but never had a chance with." Seeing Momoe distressed, Junko digs her claws deeper. "So how full is it now? Has it overflowed yet? You must be pretty close to the guys in the photo club by now. Maybe one of them will go for you."

"That, that's... That has nothing to do with you!" Momoe shouts back in retaliation. She quickly adds, "Besides, it's better to keep photos of boys I could never have than to keep photos of boys who broke my heart!" This time, Junko shrinks back. Her eyes waver as she stammers for words. Asuka quickly forces herself between them before they can say anything more.

"Enough of this!" She shouts. With both of their eyes locked fiercely on one another, Asuka shouts louder. "Look at you two... You're both acting like fools!"

"Fools huh?" Junko fumes. "There's only one fool her, and she's a bowl headed knit wit who couldn't get a man to love her if her life depended on it!"

Momoe leans into Asuka, and she shouts furiously over the sandy blonde haired girl's shoulder, "If I'm the fool, then why is it that I'm the one who doesn't cry for a week straight every time one of my exes hooks up with a new girl?"

"You'd have to have a boyfriend before you ever have an ex!" Junko shrieks back.

Asuka screams at the top of her lungs, "STOP IT!" Her cry echos through the massive marble room. Having silenced a retaliatory strike briefly, Asuka quickly makes her argument. "Look at you two. You're best friends, and your fighting..." She searches quickly for the words, and uses the first thing that comes to her mind. "Like cats in heat; And for what?" She asks incredulously. "A boy you both just met?"

"What would you know about it, Asuka!" Junko hisses at her friend. "It's not like you'd ever understand."

"Understand what?" Asuka asks out of disbelief. "There's nothing to understand. You're both fighting with each other over non-sense. You're making yourselves look like tools."

"You're far too childish, Asuka." Momoe retorts. "Love is a battle, and only the most determined girl will win." Her eyes shift to Junko once more. "Handsome talented men are few and far between. If you don't do your best, you'll lose out to a more aggressive girl."

"First intelligent thing she's said all day." Junko quips while staring down Momoe.

"What are you two talking about? A battle over a guy? You two are tearing yourselves apart for that?"

"Let's put it in terms you can understand, Asuka. Love's like a duel. It doesn't matter how your cards are stacked. If you don't take it seriously, you will lose." Junko explains.

Asuka is baffled. "How can you even compare the two things?"

"No." Momoe interjects in Asuka's argument. "She's right. Love is like a duel." Staring down Junko, Momoe states, "And at Duel Academia, it is only fitting it is treated that way."

"You really want that!" Junko asks harshly.

"Are you afraid?"

"Of how badly you're going to regret this when it's over."

Asuka backs away from the two. "I can't believe this. You two are going to duel over..." She can't even say the words. "A boy?" Asuka runs her fingers through her hair. "How are you two going to even do that? You're both tag duelists. You specialize in tag team duels, or have you forgotten? You can't duel each other without partners!"

Both girls glance sharply to Asuka, who takes another step backwards. Her face goes blank. Momoe bounds forward first. "Asuka please, you have to partner up with me. I deserve this more than her!"

"Yeah right!" Junko counters. "Just because you always strike out doesn't mean you deserve him more."

"Yes it does! You'd only fail with him the way all your relationships fail!"

Momoe's words takes the air right out of Junko's mouth. After mouthing silent words, Junko shouts furiously at her friends. "Asuka, you have to choose one of us!"

"NO!" Asuka shouts back. "I DON'T! I don't have to choose anyone!" Backing away from the two, Asuka shouts angrily at them, "And I can't believe how childish and selfish you could both be; making me choose between my best friends?" Asuka shakes her head. "I defend you when others say bad things about you, but all you do is go and put yourselves in the same kinds of situations over and over to justify the things they say." Still shaking her head, Asuka utters, "No, I won't defend you this time. Not either of you." Having said all she can say, Asuka turns her back on her friends and stomps out of the girl's bathroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe them." Asuka keeps repeating to herself, as she marches down the dirt path away from the girl's dorm. "I can't believe they'd try and make me choose between them." Through her anger, Asuka can hear her subtle words ringing in her ears once more.

"You're no loner by choice. You're a loner because others don't want to stay by your side. They'd rather watch you from a distance, from the shadows. You're better to them as an untouchable idol than as a real person with flaws."

"That is not true!" Asuka hears herself shout back furiously in retaliation. "My friends..."

"Aren't here." Hannah points out bluntly. "If I was lying, then why are you here talking with me, instead of out there talking with them? Your friends insisted you be here with them, which is how I knew where to find you, and yet they turned their backs on you as soon as Ash showed up, didn't they? And what about your other friends? The other clique's you hang out with? Why aren't you with them?"

"Junko and Momoe, they didn't force me to come here... And the others..." Asuka can feel the struggle once more. For the second time, her strength of will to defend her friends behavior is too shaken to stand up for them.

"You're a good friend to your friends Asuka, but your friends aren't good friends to you." Hannah's words ring through Asuka's head and down her spine, spreading across every inch of her body.

Asuka utters a small cry, and she silences it in a gasp. She can't defend them this time or doubt Hannah's words. "They tried to turn me against each other... Good friends aren't suppose to do those kinds of things." With each second she lingers on that thought, the pain fills her deeper. "It's, not even the first time." She admits to herself. "Even before him, before the American Duelists came, Junko and Momoe put boy chasing over me." The words empty her stomach, leaving only a hollow hurting void. "But never like this..." Feeling the trembling run through her body, she hastens her pace through the woods.

It doesn't take long for her to reach the shabby Osiris Red hostel. Even before she reaches the base of the steps, she calls out, "Judai-Kun! Sho-Kun! Kenzan-Kun!" Her words fall on silence. Still very upset, Asuka kicks the dirt and starts up the steps. But, less than a quarter of the way up, she is stopped by an opening door on the first floor. Another Osiris Red boy steps out of his room.

"You're, Asuka Tenjoin-Sama?" He asks cautiously. Asuka is ready to turn on him and yell at him for stating the obvious, but he adds, "Those others, your friends, Judai-San, and those guys... They're not here. They went out earlier."

Asuka turns back down the steps and approaches the boy. "Where are they?" Asuka asks a bit more forcefully than she intends.

The boy answers, "I heard Judai-San and his friend got a lead on one of the American Duelists. So, they went to find him to duel. And I think, I heard them saying that Manjyome-San, he hasn't been around much. They don't know where he's been going." Asuka stamps her foot on the ground, causing the younger boy to jump slightly.

Asuka fumes as she imagines where the rest are. She pictures Misawa sitting alone in his room, and she knows Sho is under Hannah's slave service, while Manjyome is probably off brooding somewhere in self imposed exile. Turning her head down, Asuka jokes, "I'm such a popular girl, I have no friends to rely on, and even my own brother only pressures me to do things to benefit him." She exhales a pitiful laugh as her vision blurs.

Without thanking the boy, Asuka sets off up the dirt trail once again. The boy watches the lone girl uncertainly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka following the trail around the island with no particular destination in mind. She lets her long sand colored hair fall over her eyes. As she silently presses on, voices from somewhere nearby draws her gaze up from the ground. The natural parts between her bangs allow her eyes to see past her hair even with her head lowered. She spies a group of 6 Obelisk Blue girls sitting on a grass island in the woods along the dirt path. "They're... from my year, I think?" Asuka asks herself uncertainly.

Almost as if in response to her question, one of the girls bursts out into a fit of laughter. However, she remains unaware of Asuka and actually laughs at a joke her friend told. The other girls laugh at her outrageous boisterous laughter. Asuka watches them, each of their smiling faces, and her heart feels heavier in her chest. Feeling the weight crushing her, Asuka presses her palm to her heart and forces herself to take a few deep calming breaths. When the pain subsides some, she adjusts her bangs and hair, using her fingers in place of a comb. Then, she takes a large hesitant step towards the girls. After such a large step, each smaller step after comes easier.

"Hey, look." One of the girls points out, interrupting one of the girl's anecdotes. The six girls become silent, except for a bit of exchanged gossip about Asuka's status.

As Asuka draws nearer, one of the girls looks uncertainly to another and asks, "So, should we take our Duel Disks out?" The girl's whisper hits Asuka like an arrow in the heart. But despite it, she doesn't let herself deflate so easily. She forces the best smile she can muster, given her mood.

"Hi." She comments cheerily. The simple friendly greeting is met by the most baffled expressions she has ever seen. She continues before losing her drive. "We haven't spoken before, and I don't think we've ever been properly introduced. My name is Asuka Tenjoin." She considers extending her hand, but she decides against it. "I believe we're in the same grade, are we not?"

The girls look to each other uncertainly, in a kind of muffled group conference. Eventually, one of the girls answers, "Yes, we're all second years." She responds in a very dull tone for a girl who a second ago was brimming with life and energy.

Asuka freezes up. Watching the six, not a single one of them wishes to make eye contact with her or talk with her. It's as though she's a monster. She tells herself, "I'm not a monster. I'm carrying some kind of contagious disease. There's no reason for this." But as she tells herself that, she hears Hannah's voice once more; one more bad memory haunting her.

"I'm sorry, Asuka, but your shadow has outgrown your comprehension."

"Is that why?" Asuka questions herself. Again, Hannah's voice answers.

"They'd rather watch you from a distance, from the shadows. You're better to them as an untouchable idol than as a real person with flaws." Her words cut deeply.

Asuka is snapped back to reality by one of the girls' unexpected voices. Asuka looks to the girl who is obviously uncomfortable. "Did you, come to duel us?" She asks. "We're not very good. Not in your league, at least."

Asuka's smile vanishes, as she lets the girl's words settle in. Without trying to fake a smile again, Asuka answers softly. "No. I didn't." She takes a small step back, and lowers her head to let her bangs fall over her eyes once more. "I wanted... It was my, mistake... I'm sorry for disturbing you." Without explaining herself, Asuka turns her back on the girls and marches back up the dirt trail.

As she leaves, she can hear the girls discussing her appearance behind her. "That was really weird." One of them states.

"I can't believe the school idol came to talk to us." Another adds with a hint of excitement.

"Yeah, but... Didn't she seem, I don't know... Lonely?" A third girl asks. The girls discuss the other girls observation, until one of them admits.

"She's not the girl I imagined. She's actually, quite pathetic... I kind of feel sorry for her."

The girls words are the last straw. Before she can hear another word, Asuka begins running with all her heart, and she doesn't look back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Duel Academia main building, Lilica knocks on the headmaster's door before hopping in. She quickly snaps to attention, melodramatically slamming her heels together and drawing her hand to her forehead. "I've come to report, sir!"

Situated at the base of a massive multistory window, the headmaster's chair swivels around, revealing James, rather than the chair's true master. "Well, then report." He replies casually.

"Yes sir!" Lilica shouts before tittering lightly. "It seems two others have begun to shift. They haven't shown any susceptibility thus far, but their hearts are showing definitive changes. Not only that, but the overall mood on the island has also experienced a tiny shift in our favor. It doesn't look like anything will happen in the immediate present, but with the introduction of a catalyst, we may have another test subject before the week's end."

"Is that right?" James ponders the update. Biting his thumb, he curses. "Shit! Its too fast. First things were moving too slow, and now they're moving too fast." He grumbles as he slides the chair up to the desk. "Your pick has proven to be a real pain in my ass, you know that?"

"My Michael?" Lilica asks as innocently.

James gives her a cross look. "I'm not going to dignify that with a response." Again, Lilica titters and sticks her tongue out with a guilty smile. James ignores her antics. He instead rests his head in his hands as he thinks it over. After a minute, he explains, "Each investment was suppose to submit, peek once, then burn out, but yours hasn't." Rubbing his chin, he admits, "And I still can't figure out why."

"But, this is what you wanted." Lilica points out. "You wanted them to show you things you've never seen before and things you haven't thought of."

"I did, but I hadn't expected any of them to throw me a freaking curve ball like this! One shot, one kill. Your fluke should have died twice."

"You don't have any idea why?" Lilica asks out of genuine concern.

James scoffs at the notion. "Oh no, I have plenty of ideas why. In fact, I have several pretty solid hypotheses, which I've narrowed down into three extremely probable theories."

"Oh? Like what?" Lilica asks curiously.

"The one I'm most confident of at the moment is why that boy Ramirez didn't burn out entirely after his little night escapade." James explains. "One shot, one kill: Tension, catalyst, submission, climax, and then they are suppose to burn out. That boy was already fragile, so it didn't take much to pressure him and stress him. I personally added the catalyst to ensure he was pushed beyond the limits of his tolerance. He submitted, and he peeked that night. After he lost his hatefilled game, he should have met his end on the rocks below. But, knowing he didn't, it means he did something to prevent his end there. Something saved him, beyond my generosity." Lilica nods intently.

"Do you think it was Michael?" She asks.

"No. I don't. I know your pick got involved in it, since Ramirez reemerged using him as a kind of life line, but I don't think your pick had anything to do with that." Rubbing his chin again, James states, "I'm almost certain Ramirez leached onto Michael sometime before falling, which is how his soul became bonded to Michael." He draws his hand away from his chin as he glares at Lilica. "My theory is that Ramirez's mental state made it impossible for him to pay the penalty of his punishment game, and further, a conflicting force in Ramirez was stronger than the level of weak magical power involved in their little game of darkness ."

"You mean, his hatred?" Lilica asks with a sad expression across her usually cheery face.

"Partially, but also, he still had hope in his heart. He must have seen something of himself in Michael, and that hope linked them together. He must have thought, they were kindred spirits; that they shared something in common, which is why neither has burnt out." Seeing the question fill Lilica's eyes, James explains, "They're both already dead. Their hearts and souls died long ago, so there's nothing for the darkness to take?" Glaring firmly at Lilica, James states, "You can't punish or kill a dead man? At least not with that level of weak magic."

Lilica looks sadly at the desk, but she doesn't say anything. James goes ahead and finishes, "That's my jumbled disorganized theory, at least."

"Are you sure?" She asks softly without meeting him face to face.

James hesitates momentarily, but he finally answers, "Let me put it this way. I wouldn't go out and try offering my soul to the shadows just yet. There is still too much uncertainty, and their's no gauge for how intense each feeling would have to be to stave off death from the darkness." Still watching her sulk, James sighs and tells her, "Don't relate to them. Even if you see similarities there, trust me, you're not alike. You'd have to fall much farther than you could ever tolerate to reach that level of despair."

Lilica looks up and smiles. "I know. But, it's just so sad."

"That's life, kid. Either deal with it, or accept the alternative."

"You're right. Still cruel, but still right." She admits softly.

James turns his back on her. "Look, there's still too many unknowns to be sure. I'm going to keep working on this as best I can. There's no way to set up tests for this. Even if I tortured rats for years, it doesn't mean they'd feel despair or build bonds of hope strong enough to stave off spiritual death. Just give me some more time to think. Let the wheels spin on their own for the time being. We won't get involved until we have to. If I can't figure it out by then, I'll set it aside, and we can proceed."

"Right." Lilica barks cheerfully. "I'll continue living the life of a normal everyday high school transfer student while secretly keeping an eye on the guinea pigs, nya."

Glancing over the headmaster's chair, James casts Lilica a disapproving eye. "Normal? I wouldn't go that far." Lilica blows him a raspberry before she skips out of the headmaster's office.

With Lilica gone, James once more peers out the large window. His serious face doesn't soften. "Dead men walking; a lingering soul that cannot truly live but refuses to pass on... Who would choose such a life?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka finally comes to a stop near an abandoned tool shed near the gym. She hunches over, gasping for her breath. Her long bangs and hair puff out with each heavy breath. A glance through her bangs reveals a connection for a water hose on the shed. Still hunching over, she makes her way to the faucet and fights to turn it. The old faucet head is secured tightly; too tightly for a girl her size to budge, and it refuses to give. She fights with it crying out, "I can do this, on my own! I don't need friends, to do it, for me!" It still refuses to budge. She cries softly through her gasping breaths. "Please! I don't have anyone else!" With another intense effort, it finally budges. She gives it one more forceful turn, and the faucet gives way, spinning freely. Asuka's excess efforts send her hand gliding over the side of the faucet head, slicing her finger. She winces and holds her hand, as the water pours out of the faucet.

Asuka curses softly, before running her finger under the water. She winces again as the icy cold water stings the wound. After treating the cut under the water, she runs her head and face under the faucet and takes a long drink. Satisfied, she sets to work wringing out the water from her hair, before her shirt is soaked completely. The process is time consuming with her long hair, and it gives her plenty of time to think; the last thing she wants to do right now. No matter the distance she ran, she can't escape the girls' reactions. "They didn't see me as a person at all." She stares vacantly at the running water. "I've always wanted to be taken seriously as a duelist, but have I really been handed such a reputation that people only see me as being good for nothing but dueling and being watched from afar?" Asuka squeezes the faucet off tightly, yet it continues to drip.

Asuka hunches over once more, holding her stomach, where a cramp sends waves of pain through her body. She leans against the shed, with an arm propping her up. As she hunches over there, she thinks about her reputation and her dueling records. Having always thought of herself as not accepting of idol fandom, now, she can't help the feeling that she has done nothing to lessen it. "All I've done is ignore it." She admits. She thinks of her friends, Judai and Manjyome, who both have dueled so much and built such exceptional records for themselves. She however has been like Kaiser Ryo Marufugi, not dueling nearly as much as them, only she hasn't had as successful a career as him.

"Why didn't I see it before?" She asks. "I really am naive."

A young Osiris Red boy suddenly hops out from around the shed. The short boy with wispy brown hair freezes in his track, stunned to find Asuka in front of him, and alone. "You, you're the Duel Queen of Duel Academia!" He recites excitedly. His words hit her hard, bringing her frustration to a boil. "Wow, Asuka Tenjoin-Sempai! Alone, out here... this is so incredible! I can't wait til my friends hear about this." He prattles on excitedly.

Despite the pain in her gut, Asuka draws herself to her full height. "What's your name?" She asks harshly.

The boy is stunned. "You want to know my name?" He asks; his voice brimming with awe struck astonishment. He anxiously gives it to her. "My name's Takahashi Hikaru." Laughing, he explains, "My parents wanted a girl." After mussing his hair, he explains confidently, "but all my friends call me Cyber!"

The boy's lighthearted response only irritates Asuka more. "Takahashi-Kohai, I challenge you to a duel!" She demands forcefully. Once more, the boy is left speechless.

"You, you really want to duel me? Me, Cyber, Takahashi Hikaru? You, Duel Queen of all Duel Academia, Asuka Tenjoin-Sempai?" The boy's mouth curls open into a wild dreamy smile that stretches from ear to ear. "You better believe I do! It's an honor, or it will be an honor... I mean, I'm honored!" He bows deeply, then pulls his duel disk from his back pack.

As he prepares his deck in his duel disk, Asuka realizes, she doesn't even have her duel disk. The small boy asks, "What's wrong?" Seeing Asuka has nothing on her, he asks stupidly, "Don't you have your duel disk?" Asuka's face reddens. She can feel her heart surrendering to the days unrelenting events, but he quickly states, "No problem! They keep extra duel disks in here. You can borrow one of the schools." Hearing his own words, he quickly slaps his hand to his mouth. "Oh, but you're here, so you must already know that. You must have come here for a new duel disk. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." He bows deeply once more.

His placing the blame on himself only bothers Asuka more. "I didn't know." She tells herself. But she says nothing to him. Instead, she takes a duel disk from the shed, and returns. Shuffling her deck, she declares, "I won't hold back."

He nods excitedly. "That's fine, that's fine. I promise, I'll do my best not to disappoint you. I'll keep up for as long as I can."

"Duel." They both declare, as Asuka slaps her deck into her disk.

As the boy draws out his opening hand, he looks to Asuka, offering her, "Please Tenjoin-Sempai, you go first."

Not wanting to argue with him, Asuka draws her sixth card. She spreads her hand out, revealing all of the options at her disposal: Stray Lambs, Allegro Tool, Cyber Gymnast, Ritual of Machine Angel, Etoile Cyber, and Doble Passe. Without hesitation, she activates Stray Lambs. Two cute fluff balls with horns descend to the field; one landing on its head. They both cry cutely.

"Is this, a softer side of Tenjoin-Sempai I've never seen before?" The short clueless boy asks. "Could she be..." The young boy, Hikaru, contemplates to himself. "Could this be a side of her she's only showing me?" He squeals to himself. "I'm so lucky!"

Asuka sets 1 s/t card, then ends her turn.

"That was a brilliant play Tenjoin-Sempai!" Hikaru cheers. "To summon two monsters in your first round to defend your life points, and to create a passive defense to wait and see my strategies shows why you're Duel Queen."

His compliment irritates Asuka, who does her best to suppress her annoyance as she retorts, "You should concentrate on your own strategies."

Hikaru quickly agrees. "Tenjoin-Sempai, you're right! I must do my best to be a worthy opponent for you." He draws. After combining his newly drawn card to his hand, sets 1 monster card. "I end my turn."

Asuka draws Scapegoat. She adds it to her hand, while taking another card form her hand. "I summon Etoile Cyber." Her cyber dancer takes the field, striking a dynamic pose. "Etoile Cyber, avant kick!" Etoile Cyber swiftly launches herself across the field in a graceful twirling leap. She gives the impression that she is floating in air. Reaching the concealed monster, she dusts off the ground, barely landing down, before leaping in the air once more and launching a forward kick that sweeps the set card from the ground and flips it over. A metal pod appears.

"Cyber Jar will counter your careful planning, Tenjoin-Sempai." Hikaru remarks. The Cyber Jar explodes, destroying all monsters on the field. "I don't suppose I need to explain my monster's effect?" Hikaru questions. Asuka answers by picking up the top 5 cards of her deck and revealing them. The boy does the same with a quiet nod. Asuka reveals her Blade Skater, Cyber Acrobat, Cyber Prima, Prima's Light, and Ritual Weapon. Hikaru reveals 2 Giant Rats, a Cybernetic Cyclopean, Machine Duplication, and Claymore Mine. Asuka summons both of her level 4 monsters in attack position, while the boy sets his 2 Giant Rats and Cybernetic Cyclopean randomly on the field. The rest of the cards are added to their hands. She attacks with Blade Skater. The graceful woman glides across the field and delivers a punishing tornado spin kick on the boy's concealed Cybernetic Cyclopean.

"Fantastic insight!" Hikaru compliments. Asuka ignores him and launches an attack with her Cyber Acrobat. The petite green eyed girl charges forward in a routine of flips and somersaults. Her blue and white lycra bodysuit blurs into a rapidly spinning wheel of white and blue, while her metal wrist and shinguards gleam, adding a sparkling trail effect. Reaching the set monster, she leaps into an aerial back flip and lands with a fierce drop kick, crushing the Giant Rat's skull. The rat's eyes go blank, as its teeth bit down on its tongue. It staggers for a moment before exploding. With her mission complete, the girl flips back to her side of the field. Once she's landed down, she gives her blonde hair a tentative fluff, to ensure it is still secure in a bun.

Hikaru applauds her efforts. "Another fantastic attack, but this time Tenjoin-Sempai, it will cost you." The boy plays a monster from his deck. "Kinetic Soldier specializes in dealing with warrior heavy decks." The cybernetic soldier takes the field. He breaths calmly through a breathing mask, as he awaits his orders. Asuka sets 1 s/t card. Then, she ends her turn.

"Here we go!" Hikaru shouts. "Draw!" After adding his new card to his hand, he flip summons his Giant Rat, then orders Kinetic Soldier to attack. The cybernetic solider attacks Cyber Acrobat, but Asuka responds.

"Trap card, activate. Doble Passe." She declares. "The attack of your monster against 1 of my monsters becomes a direct attack, and you'll take damage from my monster as a direct attack!" Cyber Acrobat flips, evading Kinetic Soldier's attack, and letting Asuka take his attack directly for 1350 points of damage. Her Cyber Acrobat counters with her own attack, landing a flip kick on Hikaru, for 1500 damage, before bounding back to her side of the field and cartwheeling over Kinetic Soldier as he returns to his field.

"Another skillful and knowledgeable play." He cheers. "Giant Rat, attack!" Giant Rat charges into Blade Skater. He sinks his teeth into her as she launches a high kick into Giant Rat's throat. Both explode. "Come out, Kinetic Soldier. A second Kinetic Soldier takes the field. "Attack, Cyber Acrobat with kinetic fist!" Cyber Acrobat is destroyed as Kinetic Soldier delivers a swift haymaker. Asuka takes 1850 points of damage, knocking her life points down to 800. Hikaru leaves his battle phase and summons Mighty Guard in defense position. The green gear soldier takes the field with a defense of 1200. "You're not the only one who can strengthen their defenses." He comments, as he plays Machine Duplication from his hand. 2 more Mighty Guards take the field beside his two Kinetic Soldiers. "Turn end."

Asuka draws Cyber Tutu. She worriedly adds the cute dancer to her hand. Then, Asuka summons Cyber Gymnast to defense position and discards Ritual Weapon to let Cyber Gymnast launch a special attack. The woman tackles Kinetic Soldier and slams him into the ground with a suplex, destroying him. After settign 1 more 1 s/t card, she ends her turn.

Hikaru draws. Seeing Asuka retreat to defense position, he worries aloud, "Is Tenjoin-Sempai trying to deceive me? Is this another of her skillful traps to bait me into attacking recklessly? It must be, or else she'd lose." The boy decides to accept her invitation to attack and learn the lesson she intends to teach him. He tributes 1 Mighty Guard to summon Cybernetic Magician. Hikaru discards 2 cards to boost each Mighty Guard to 2000 attack each. After shifting both to attack position, he launches his attack. Kinetic Soldier decimates Cyber Gymnast with a shoulder charge. Asuka responds with Scapegoat.

"So that's what she was plotting!" Hikaru states in surprise. Tenjoin-Sempai is defending her precious life points for a counter offensive." He destroys 3 goat tokens, then sets 1 s/t card and ends his turn.

Asuka draws Hallowed Life Barrier. All she has left is 1 goat token, Cyber Tutu and Cyber Prima. She decides to go for it. "I summon Cyber Tutu". The cute dancer takes the field, striking her dynamic pose on her toes. "Activate, Allegro Tool!" She adds. Her quickplay spell destroys the boy's set Claymore Mine. "Now Cyber Tutu, attack Mighty Guard." The cute dancer springs across the field and destroys an attack position Mighty Guard with a spinning kick. Hikaru's life points drop another 500 points, leaving him with 2000 life points left. "Now, Prima's Light! By sending 1 Cyber Tutu to the Graveyard, I can special summon 1 Cyber Prima from my hand." The powerful experienced ballerina takes the field. "Cyber Prima, attack!" Cyber Prima unleashes a fierce kick on Mighty Guard, destroying it. Hikaru's life points fall to 200.

Hikaru laughs. "I left myself open for that." Asuka sets her Hallowed Life Barrier, then ends her turn once more. Hikaru draws. He activates the drawn card. "Deal of Dark World! We both draw 1 card, then I discard 1." Asuka draws Polymerization. The boy draws his card, then discards another from his hand. "That's better." He tells himself. I summon, Cybernetic Cyclopean." His cybernetic cyclops takes the field. It's lone eye can't keep focused on the cards in his hand. He discards 2 cards to boost it and Kinetic Soldier and Cybernetic Cyclopean to 2000. Then he sets his last card in his s/t card zone, boosting Cybernetic Cyclopean to 3000. It's lone eye finaly focuses. "Cyberization is so next generation!" With a hardy semi-embarrassed laugh, he jokes, "I guess my deck is something of a fad, but I still like it." He laughs. "Your deck Tenjoin-Sempai, is so cool, the way you use cyber athlete warriors. It almost feels like we're kindred spirits." He laughs again.

His comment hurts Asuka. "Is my deck nothing but a modern fad?" She asks herself. Her eyes fall on her graveyard, where all of her Cyber Athletes have been sent. "But, I never meant for it to be... when I built it. When I built it?" Asuka thinks back to when she was just a kid, not even 10 years old yet. "Why did I choose this deck?" She asks herself. Then she remembers. "That's right. It was... the Olympics." She sees herself as a tiny girl, pestering her brother to duel with her, while he sits on the couch watching TV.

"Come one big brother. Play with me." The small girl pleads.

Fubuki laughs as she tugs on the sleeve of his school uniform. "Asuka-Chan... You know I can't say no to a pretty girl."

"Good, then play with me." Asuka holds up a deck. "I just built this new one, all for you big brother."

Again, Fubuki laughs. But, his smile fades as he looks to the other side of the couch. A stern looking man sits silently on the other side of the sofa. Little Asuka looks at him too, but she can't recall his features anymore. Fubuki turns back to her wearing a serious and firm expression. "Asuka-Chan..." He starts. But as he looks at her, he can't continue. Once more, he lets the seriousness melt from his face and laughs slightly with a goofy expression. "Hey, Asuka-Chan, I want to show you something."

"Me?" Little Asuka asks. Fubuki nods and points at the TV. She glances at the TV where a bunch of people stand around and make a big deal while waving various flags. She turns back to Fubuki with her cheeks puffed up. "Big brother, that's boring."

Fubuki doesn't argue. Rather, he shakes his head slightly while wearing a quiet serious smile. "You need to look closer. Go ahead, look again."

Asuka turns and looks at the TV screen again. This time, Fubuki leans over her shoulder and asks, "See?" But she doesn't see anything.

"Big bro..." Fubuki cuts her off and points. A moment later, several little girls fill the screen.

"What's this?" She asks curiously, seeing the girls, some not much older than her, and a few look even younger.

"Those girls, are competing to be world champions." Asuka's large round eyes light up, widening even wider.

"World champions?"

"Yep. They are competing at such a high level of competitiveness, that they have earned the right to compete on the world stage to see who is the best." Fubuki explains. Asuka is awed.

"That's right..." Asuka remembers, as she watches the memory replay. "That's where it started." Her memory becomes hazy, all except 1 detail: The TV screen stands out vividly. "I remember, I watched the Olympics every chance I could get." Asuka remembers the young girls competing in various floor routines and bar routines. "I was so inspired by them. For young girls to do such extraordinary things alone. To be strong, to move with confidence, to act with style and grace, to be the best they can be..." Asuka recalls the grace of the skaters, the strength and discipline of the gymnasts, and the passion of the dancers. "They were all so incredible. I remember thinking, it wasn't humanly possible. Humans can't fly, but they did."

She remembers watching a young female ice skater try so hard and take only a bronze in figure skating. She turns to Fubuki excitedly. "She got a medal! She won!"

Fubuki laughs slightly and contradicts her. "Actually, she only got third place, which is still really good at that level."

"Third place?" Asuka asks. She watches the girl cry in joy. Another girl is given a silver medal, and another a gold. The girl with the silver medal cries into her hands and collapses to her knees outside of the rink. "Why? Why is she so upset? She won second place. That's really really good, isn't it?" Asuka asks.

Fubuki looks to Asuka with a quiet smile. "She wanted first place. She wanted to be the best." Asuka doesn't understand.

"But, she got second place." Again, Fubuki shakes his head.

"It's not good enough, for some. She's dedicated her whole life to skating, and nothing but first place will satisfy her."

"But that's," Asuka watches the silver medal winning girl shove her parent's hand away, as he tries to console her. While the bronze winning girl cries and smiles, hugging her family. "That's stupid. She only got third, and she's happy." Turning to Fubuki once more, she shouts, "So why isn't the other girl happy?"

Fubuki's smile disappears briefly. The young boy hesitates, then he responds seriously, "That girl who won the bronze broke her personal best. She may never win another medal again here. But that other girl was expected to take gold with ease. She's disappointed in herself. She'll get more shots to get a gold medal probably, maybe even a few, but right now, she feels like a failure. It's a long time, before she'll have another chance to prove what she can really do."

"I didn't fully understand, then." Asuka recalls. "But, I remember how I felt, watching the girls cry. Especially when the crowd exploded in cheers for all of the winners. I wanted to be like her, the girl who only took a bronze medal." Looking at her graveyard, Asuka utters, "That's why. That's why I made this deck. It was my desire to be as strong and courageous as that girl, and all those girls from around the world. I wanted a deck that would let me be my personal best." Asuka's eyes waver. "But this deck... It doesn't truly match that girl's spirit at all. My deck's monsters aren't strong or independent. I'm not strong and independent. My deck's like me. It needs others to function, and without constant support, we fail." Asuka lets a tear fall on her graveyard cards. "My deck, is all wrong. My monsters look like those girls' outfits, but their souls are very different. In the end, my deck is weak and childish... Like me."

Hikaru attacks, snapping Asuka back to the here and now. His Kinetic Soldier destroys her final Scapegoat Token. Asuka swiftly activates Hallowed Life Barrier by discarding her Polymerization. Cybernetic Magician's attack hits the barrier. Once more, Hikaru applauds her evasion technique. "Fantastic!" He ends his turn.

Asuka draws. Her heart skips a beat as she sees she has drawn Pot of Greed. The situation is the same as her duel with Titan. Once more, her fate is in the hand of the next 2 cards she draws. Asuka's only other hand card is Ritual of Machine Angel. "If this was it, I'd lose." She tells herself.

Hikaru calls her, "Tenjoin-Sempai." Once he has her attention, he tells her, "Thank you." Asuka doesn't understand, but he explains. "I know you've been holding back for my sake, and if you weren't, I'd be defeated already. You're as kind as the rumors stated. I've learned very much by your plays, and I'll remember them. Thank you." He bows deeply. "Please, don't hold back for my sake any longer. Show me your incredible power." He requests.

His words shake Asuka's already shaky heart. She can hear Hannah's antagonism about her cards despite her not knowing her deck. She shakes her words away. Titan's deep mumbling voice antagonizes her as well. "What good is one prima against three monsters?"

"Shut up!" Asuka finally explodes against the bad memories. "I accept it. I accept that my victory or defeat depends on a lucky draw in the end. And I probably deserve the loss. But," She activates Pot of Greed. "If I win without cheating, it's still a win I earned!" Asuka draws her 2 cards. As she spreads them out, she sees two blue backgrounds. She holds the level 6, Cyber Angel Idaten and the level 6, Cyber Angel Benten. Despite her words, her lucky draw fills her with guilt. "That's right. As long as I win by playing fair and doing my best, it's a win I earned, even if I deserve to lose." She activates her Ritual of Machine Angel by offering Cyber Angel Benten. The graceful lovely woman descends form the sky. Cyber Angel Idaten takes the field, casting a radiant light over the field.

"Incredible!" Hikaru comments.

"When Cyber Angel Idaten is summoned," Asuka explains with no pleasure, "I can retrieve 1 spell card from my graveyard." She reveals Ritual Weapon from her graveyard and equips it to Idaten, boosting Idaten from 1600 to 3100. She hesitates momentarily. Then, she closes her eyes and orders her attack. Idaten attacks, hitting Cybernetic Magician with a gut shattering uppercut, destroying him. Hikaru's life points fall from 200 to 0.

Hikaru is blown back by his monster's explosion, but he recovers with a smile. "Thank you, Tenjoin-Sempai. I'm grateful to you for giving me this opportunity. You were too kind and merciful to me. Had you have gone all out, it would have been embarrassing." Once more, the young Osiris Red boy bows to her. "Please excuse me, Tenjoin-Sempai. I'd like to tell my friends about this miraculous experience." Hikaru quickly runs off into the woods.

Even before he has vanished from sight, Asuka falls to her knees. "I'm everything Hannah accused me of being." Her deck spills across the ground. "I only won by a lucky break, and yet I'm still worshiped. If I hadn't held back..." She repeats. "I didn't hold back. I had nothing more to give. I'm a fraud." As the first tears fall over her cards, she catches herself and yells, "Stop this! This is something a child does! I'm not a child anymore, and I'm not this weak!" Asuka takes a deep breath and reasserts herself. "I'm Asuka Tenjoin, The Duel Queen of Duel Academia. Whether I like it or not, this is the person they've made me, and all I can do is be like Hannah and change the image I was given. I have to evolve above this deck and this fad of machines and cyberization to return to the basics I left behind." Asuka sees the bronze winning girl smiling so proudly. "I have to find the true spirit I've been striving to emulate. I'm not a normal girl, and I'm not like Ryo. I'm me." She glares through the parts in her bangs. "I'll give it my best and learn from my failures. I'll become strong on my own and make myself worthy of the title they've given me." With her harsh gaze softening, she tells herself, "Things will be alright."

As she calms herself, several voices call to her from down the path. "Hey, Asuka!"

"Yo, Asuka-San!"

"Judai?" She asks with surprise. Glancing over her shoulder, she spots Judai and Kenzan running towards her. Manjyome follows close behind.

"Tenjoin-Kun!"

Reaching her, the three guys all hunch over and gasp. "Everyone?" She asks, fighting back tears.

"Sorry we left without you." Judai apologizes.

Kenzan admits, "As soon as we heard you were looking for us, we stopped hunting for Kyle and went looking for you." Manjyome stands at the back. He tries to act cool like he was just passing by, but she can tell he was looking for her too.

"Thank you, everyone." She sniffles.

"Asuka-San, you're bleeding!" Kenzan states. Manjyome lunges forward smacking Kenzan out of the way. Kenzan screams as he goes flying into the nearby bushes.

"Tenjoin-Kun, are you alright?" He asks as he examines her finger died red with blood. His eyes shift to Cyber Tutu with a blood drop on her. "Arghhh! Who did this to you?" He shouts furiously. "I'll make them suffer a thousand deaths! They'll feel the wrath of Thunder!"

Asuka admits with a soft smile, "I accidently did it to myself."

"Oh?" Manjyome responds anti-climatically. With that resolved, he kneels beside Asuka and rips a small piece off of his trench coat. "He quickly sets to work wrapping her finger with it."

"Hey, don't wrap her finger with that dirty thing, Manjyome." Judai interjects.

Kenzan agrees, as he crawls out of the bushes. "Yeah, Manjyome-San. It may be coated in pathogenic bacterium, and it could get infectasurus... ed, er, infected... Don?" Kenzan is baffled by his own words.

Asuka cries softly. All three ask, "What's wrong?"

Shaking her head, she admits, "Nothing." She glances up at them all with a teary eyes smile. "I'm not alone." None of the boys understands, but she continues to smile, telling herself, I can be strong and independent and still not be alone."

Chapter 13 - End

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes

I only used 1 CAC card, and it was made by Asuka Tenjoin from the pojo boards. She made it for her fanfic, and I got permission from her to use it.

This chapter's duel was tough, as the anime Asuka Tenjoin's deck is simply horrendous. I couldn't script the duel for the life of me. Her deck honestly cannot defeat a 1400 ATK non-effect monster without a several card investment. When a Cybernetic Cyclopean and Giant Rat are impenetrable walls against your deck, unless you invest 3 cards, you know you're deck has issues. Thankfully, it illustrates the point I wanted to illustrate in the chapter, which is, it's a horrible deck. I'm happy to say, I won't be using it ever again in my fanfic, thank goodness. If you liked Cyber Angels and Cyber Athletes, sorry to disappoint you, but I hate them, and I'm not using them anymore. I like Asuka Tenjoin very much, so she'll duel again and be used to her full potential, but her failed decks aren't coming along for the ride. She's decided, it's time she finally grow up.

Cyber Acrobat  
Earth, Warrior, LV 4, 1500/1000  
Effect: This card is unaffected by the effect of Spell Cards.  
(Artwork: A cute and petite young girl in a blue and white lycra bodysuit with metal wrist and shinguards, with green eyes and blonde hair pinned into a bun.)

As for cards in the chapter, every card (except Acrobat) is a real card in the TCG, OCG, or anime, and you can go to Janime to see her entire deck list with effects. I'd post them here, but I don't feel like it, lol.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The American Duelists**

**Chapter 14 - Showdown at High Noon**

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Asuka thoughtfully considers the dozens of neatly stacked piles evenly spaced across her blankets. She debates which cards best represent the emotions and feelings she wants to convey, moving them accordingly. After stretching across her bed to move a pile aside, she sits up clenching her aching shoulders and straightening her stiff back. "Errrrr... What time is it?" She asks as she stretches. The clock face across the room shows the numbers 5:57. With a hardy yawn, she exclaims. "It's morning already?" A glimpse across the room reveals two other four-poster beds with their curtains neatly drawn closed. "They haven't come back yet."

Asuka suddenly shakes her head, allowing her long sandy hair to slap her in the face. "This is between them. It has nothing to do with me. Besides..." Her eyes return to the hundreds of cards laid out before her. "I have my own obstacles to overcome. A student at Duel Academia without a deck is like a skater without skates. A skater without skates...?" Thinking over its meaning, Asuka plops back on her bed, scattering several of her carefully stacked and organized piles into the air. A few of the cards flutter past her distant gaze with one landing on her forehead. "I'm without the tool of my trade. I'm vulnerable right now." She reminds herself aloud. A quick breath blows the card and her long bangs off her forehead. "What was I trying to accomplish anyways?" She asks uncertainly. The stray card tumbles through the air, eventually landing beside her. After a moment, she turns her head to follow it. Cyber Tutu lies next to her face at the top of her spilled piles of cards.

"Cyber Tutu?" She breaths. Her breath is soon followed by a slight smile across her youthful face. "That's right. How could I forget?" Asuka giggles. Closing her eyes, she can see the feint images once more. A little girl, not much older than 10, performs a floor routine, dancing elegantly and with such discipline that even adults watch with awe struck expressions. "I can't see her face anymore." Asuka admits to the darkness pf her foggy memory. Yet despite the details having long since been forgotten, she remembers each precise movement. The dance routine slowly blurs out of focus, and is replaced by a similar routine on ice. The small faceless girl glides gracefully across the ice rink. Surrounded by a black nothingness, all that she can see is the girl and the ice; the star and her tools.

"She was such a phenomenal skater." Asuka states needlessly as the girl's routine comes to a fantastic end. The rink drowns in applause. Despite gasping hard, the featureless girl stands triumphantly with a wide open-mouthed smile across her blacked out face. Asuka's lips move, but no words follow. Yet in her heart, she speaks. "Her smile... That's the feeling, I want to convey. Her strength, her independence, her individuality, her discipline, her grace..." Asuka's voice drifts away. "Her smile..."

A light knock at her door snaps Asuka out of her dreams. Sitting up, Asuka wipes her eyes and takes a glance at the clock across the room. The clock reads 7:48. "I must have fallen asleep?"

Again, someone knocks at her door lightly. This time, Asuka gets up to answer the knock, letting her card piles spill into her indentation on the bed. To Asuka's surprise, she is met by a very timid looking Momoe. "Momoe? Why are you knocking?" Asuka asks her roommate.

The girl nervously mutters, beating around the bush, until she musters the nerve to get to the point. "If you're not busy, can we talk?"

"That's fine." Asuka answers. And she holds the door open for Momoe to enter. Once in the room, Momoe starts up into a string of muttering and broken thoughts without meeting her friend's eyes. After a minute of pointless rambling, Momoe stops. "What's wrong?" Asuka asks of her friend's bizarre behavior.

Momoe turns on her heal to face Asuka. Looking her eye to eye, she unloads all of her feelings at once. "Oh Asuka, I'm so, sooo sorry! What happened yesterday, it was a mistake! It never should have happened! We didn't mean to yell at you or insult you! And we didn't mean to make you choose sides! We were wrong to even think of asking you to choose between us!" Bowing low, Momoe formally apologizes. "I'm deeply sorry." Springing up, tears run down the young girl's pale cheeks. "There's no way we can ever apologize enough for doing something so low! But please, believe me that I'm sorry! Not just me; Junko, too! I know she feels the same way!" Asuka has to grab Momoe's shoulders to get her to stop.

With a soft smile, Asuka replies, "That's enough. I forgive you."

Momoe watches cautiously. "You, forgive us?"

Asuka's smile fades. "I was really upset. I won't pretend what you two did didn't hurt me. But..." She smiles again. "You two are my best friends, and I know you didn't mean to hurt me. I know you two get carried away sometimes."

"Oh, Asuka!" Momoe can't hold herself back. The tears flow down her cheeks, and her nose starts to run. Asuka pulls away slightly with a laugh at the melodramatic reaction. Momoe lunges forward, hugging Asuka tightly. "I really am sorry Asuka-San!"

Asuka pats her on the back. "I know you are. And thank you for apologizing. It means a lot to me." Momoe cries even harder.

It takes awhile for the girl to stop crying, and even longer for her to gather herself. As she wipes her tears away, Asuka asks, "Are you and Junko still going to go through with this?"

Sniffling, Momoe nods. "Yeah. We have to duel to settle this. Otherwise, neither of us will back down."

With a hardy sigh, Asuka admits, "You two were right. I don't understand these things that well. But I imagine, it'll probably make you both stronger in the end... At least, in matters of the heart." Hearing the words come out of her mouth, Asuka can't suppress an embarassed blush.

Momoe nods. "Yes. It will." Thanking her once more, the short black haired girl watches Asuka intently.

"What?" Asuka asks in response to her friend's empty gaze.

"You. You seem, I don't know... different?" She observes coyly.

"How so?" Asuka responds.

"I don't know how. But you have this feeling about you. You seem... stronger..." Momoe tests the words to see if they sound right when spoken. Then she commits to them. "Yeah. You seem stronger and cooler than before."

Asuka laughs. She thinks to ask jokingly, "So, wasn't I that strong and cool until recently?" But instead, she merely smiles and agrees. "Yeah. I think you're right."

Looking at the bed filled with cards, Momoe wonders aloud, "Is it because of..."

Also looking at her piles of cards, Asuka finishes for her, replying softly. "I think it is." Still watching the piles of cards, she reveals, "I felt like it was time for a change. Time for me to grow up a little more, as a duelist, and as a person."

"As a person?" Momoe gasps in shock. Slapping her hand to her mouth, she murmurs, "As a woman? Asuka, have you? With a boy?"

Asuka shakes her head in disbelief. "What's this nonsense you're spouting?"

"Oh!" Momoe exclaims. "I'm sorry. It's just that, with all these changes, what else could it be besides a boy?"

"Not everything revolves around boys!" Asuka shouts at her friend. Momoe giggles and waves her hand.

"You're right, you're right." With Asuka's stern eyes still locked on her, Momoe craftily steers the conversation, and hopefully Asuka's attention, back to her deck. "So, what kind of deck are you planning on building?"

Her ploy works. Asuka turns her attention back to the mess of cards and her disassembled deck. "Honestly, I still don't know. I have a certain feeling I want to convey with my deck. It's a feeling I don't feel like I ever truly conveyed with any of the decks I was using."

"Oh?" Momoe cries curiously.

Asuka shakes her head. "I'll figure it out, eventually."

"I can help you." Momoe offers. But Asuka continues to shake her head.

"No. This is something I want to do on my own." Hearing her words, Asuka corrects herself. "No. Something I have to do on my own." Her soft smile becomes distant. Momoe can tell, she is thinking of something very important. She begins to explain that she understands, but Asuka's dreamy eyes catch her in their sights. "Thank you for offering."

Momoe agrees, "Some things we have to do on our own."

"Speaking of which... What about your problem?"

"You mean, a partner?" Momoe asks almost rhetorically.

"Will you try it one on one?"

Momoe shakes her head. "No. We aren't those kinds of duelists. Our decks are slow and unsteady without support. Besides, Junko has our win condition."

"Then?"

"I have someone in mind already. And I'm certain Junko will do the same." Momoe responds with a serious gleam in her eyes.

"What's that?" Asuka asks with her eyes.

Momoe solemnly answers, "The Twin Swords."

Asuka shows her shock at first, but after a second, she admits, "It does make sense. They are the best tag duelists currently here."

"I know." She agrees. "Their older brother went pro several years ago, and they're aiming to reach pro league as well, as tag duelists so all 3 can be pros together. It's marketable." She jokes before letting her smile fade. "I only worry that I can't keep up with one of them."

"Non-sense." Asuka reassures her. "When not being dorks and making fools of yourselves, you and Junko are very strong." Asuka sticks her tongue out at her friend.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Momoe whines at Asuka for teasing her.

"Sorry, sorry. I couldn't help it. You brought it on yourselves, you know." Asuka states definitively.

"Now you're being mean, Tenjoin-Sama!" Momoe stresses.

"Tenjoin-Sama?" Asuka asks in mock outrage.

"Yeah, Tenjoin-Sama." Momoe reiterates playfully.

Asuka gives her long hair a fluff with her hand. "Well, I suppose it can't be helped. I am Duel Queen of all Duel Academia, after all. It's only fitting a commoner address me as such."

"Co... Commoner?" Momoe responds in disbelief. "Okay, I can't let that slide, even if I owe you one."

"Is that right? What will you do about it?" Asuka asks mockingly. Momoe answers with independently wriggling fingers.

"You know how." She responds firmly while flashing a devious grin.

Asuka backs away, telling her seriously, "NO! Don't do it." Momoe doesn't heed her warning, and she stalks closer with each step. "I'm warning you!" Asuka threatens.

Junko listens in on the two from outside the door. Wearing a soft teary eyed smile, she apologizes quietly. "I'm sorry Asuka. And to you to, Momoe. But I won't lose this challenge, because we're friends."

Asuka's shriek penetrates the door as if it was made of paper, as Momoe laughs deviously. "Heh, heh, heh... Tenjoin-Chan, you're skin is so soft and smooth."

"Cu, cu, cut that out!" Asuka shouts seriously. Momoe laughs maniacally at her request. "Ah! You perv!" Junko chuckles lightly at the sounds from inside. She lets her head fall lightly on the door, before leaving.

Inside, Momoe has Asuka tied up in a weak hold. Her fingers continue to wriggle with mischievous anticipation. Asuka glances over her shoulder to the door, where she is certain she heard a soft thump. "Junko?" She asks softly.

"Time for the clincher." Momoe cracks before launching her strike that catches Asuka off guard. Asuka's shriek echoes through the girl's dorm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

High noon, Asuka stands on the outer edge of a grassy meadow oasis in the forest. The oblong meadow, roughly the size of a soccer field, is almost completely surrounded by trees with the exceptions being a partial cobblestone trail on either far end. Glaring up at the sun, Asuka recites to herself, "When the sun is over Duel Academia, we'll settle this." She shakes her head with an embarassed smile. "Just because he's American, doesn't make all this necessary. Two figures emerge from the trail at one end of the meadow and saunter towards the middle of the field.

The girl wears a standard Obelisk Blue girl's uniform with no modifications, while the boy wears the standard Obelisk Blue boy's uniform with an emblem of an oversized double-edged black broadsword sewn into the back. The sword's blade points downwards into the ground, while its hand guards wrap entirely around the uniform about where the boys nipples would be if he wasn't wearing a jacket. His build is trim yet muscular, and his height, while average for a boy his age, still leaves him towering over his female partner. The girl's shoulder length red hair bounces slightly with each step, while the boy wears his dark brown hair cut short and cleanly with no stray strands to be moved by the wind or with his steps. The boy's face is rather plain with a clear complexion, but his pleasant smile, brimming with anxiousness, gives him a cool vibe that makes him appear more handsome than he really is. The girl's flawless complexion and large expressive eyes outshine him. While her anxiousness shows on her face as well, she does not smile. Instead, she keeps her expression serious, and she exudes a tense vibe.

The two reach the middle of the field. Asuka watches Junko from the distance. Having resolved to stay out of her friends quarrel, she keeps herself back and says nothing to try and prevent their duel. "She refuses to look at me." Asuka breaths to herself. Junko keeps her eyes forward on the opposing trail.

Within a minute of arriving, a second pair emerges from the woods, but this time, they come from the opposite trail. This girl also wears a standard Obelisk Blue girl's uniform with no modifications, while the boy wears the standard Obelisk Blue boy's uniform with an emblem of an oversized double-edged white broadsword sewn into the back. The sword's blade points upwards to the sky, while its hand guards wrap entirely around the uniform at the boy's waist level; with his belt running along the same line around his waist beneath the jacket. His build is also trim and muscular, with the same height as the boy on the opposing team. He also towers over his female partner, who is a bit shorter than her female opponent. The top of the girl's long black hair stays smoothly rounded to the shape of her head, unmoving even in the wind, while the rest bounces vibrantly against the back of her neck, where it is feathery and wild. The boy's hair and face are identical as his opponent, even sharing the same colored steel grey eyes. He wears an equally pleasant smile as his opponent that doesn't betray his excitement at the coming storm. However, his vibe is different somehow. While virtually identical in every way, his presence seems to shine brighter and more intensely than his counterpart's aura. It is a distinct air of maturity. The girl, however, couldn't look less like her friend. While her complexion is equally fair, it is much paler, and while her eyes are large and expressive, they brim with a childish innocence; giving her an air of naivety and seeming lack of confidence. Her face doesn't betray that impression either. While she keeps up a serious front, she is more tense than her friend and partner turned opponent.

When both teams have met at the center of the otherwise empty meadow, the two boys share a wide smile and handshake. "Brother." They greet one another formally.

Junko glares at Momoe intensely. "I see we had the same idea."

"Yes." Momoe answers, matching her intensity.

"It was the natural choice." Junko admits to the group.

The boy bearing the emblem of the white sword suggests, "Shall we exchange names?" Without a reply, he introduces himself first. "I am Kanno Haruki, The Twin Sword of Light."

His brother follows. "Kanno Toshi, The Twin Sword of Darkness."

Junko follows. "Makurada Junko."

Momoe finishes. "Hamaguchi Momoe."

With all introductions out of the way, the boy bearing the emblem of the white sword nods his head in a slight bow and explains, "While I am unaware of the stakes in this battle, I look forward to this valuable learning experience."

His brother nods slightly as well. "I never considered going against my brother until today. This will be an exciting milestone."

Junko nods as well, but her large expressive eyes remain locked on her friend. "Thank you very much in advance for agreeing to this temporary partnership."

Momoe matches her nod and glare, replying, "I thank you as well."

With nothing more to say, all four remove their decks from their deck boxes and pass them to the opposing team's member of the opposite sex. Junko and Haruki exchange decks and begin shuffling, while Momoe and Toshi exchange decks and do likewise. With all 4 decks shuffled, they return their decks to their original owners. Then both teams turn their backs on one another and march ten paces. Asuka comments from the sidelines. "They're both taking this pretty seriously." She rubs the goose bumps on her arms. The tension is getting her excited as well.

A new figure emerges from the same trail Momoe and Haruki took to reach the meadow. A lone boy dressed in an unmodified Obelisk Blue jacket, white dress pants, and a black neck choker examines the scene from the end of the cobblestone path. Then, he joins Asuka on the sidelines. Asuka's eyebrow twitches at the sight of the American Duelist, Ash Campbell. While she says nothing of her feelings aloud, inside she is outraged. "The nerve! He does realize this is his fault?"

The young man's face doesn't show any such understanding, though. The boy is several inches taller than the identical twins positioned to duel. His medium brown hair is cut short and clean, same as the twins, but Ash has allowed his to grow out slightly, rather than keeping it molded to his head's natural shape; the way Momoe keeps her hair. The slight variation allows his very short hair to sweep lightly in the breeze and while walking. In addition, his natural roots are two distinct shades; one lighter and one darker than his natural hair color. The end result gives Ash a decidedly wild and cool look. His facial features are also more pronounced than either of the twins. His cheekbones, jaw bone structure, and chin are pronounced and masculine, while his thicker neck shows a more even distribution of muscle across his entire form than either of the twins. If not for the calm peaceful look, which is his most natural expression, the young man would appear wild and dangerous. He joins Asuka with a soft smile and a kind greeting. "Hello Asuka."

His greeting is one she wishes she could hear more, but coming from him at a time like this, it feels insulting. Biting her tongue, she responds, "Good afternoon, Ash." She makes a quick mental note of the bags beneath his eyes, but does not immediately call attention to them. "I didn't expect you'd come." She points out honestly, but for different reasons than Ash picks up on.

"How could I not come? I've heard a lot about Junko and Momoe's duels, but I've never had a chance to see them in action." He glances at the four, who all stop and turn in unison. "So when they told me they'd be dueling at noon today, I had to come."

Ash smiles softly at the two. Even with the bags beneath his eyes adding to his calm and sympathetic image, Asuka is irritated by his expression. His words, "I had to come," is offensive in her ears.

Asuka crosses her arms over her chest before commenting. "You seem tired."

"I am." He laughs rather painfully.

"If that's the case, then why obligate yourself to come watch this duel?" She asks casually, hiding a subtle irritated undertone.

"Why?" He asks as if not understanding her question. "Didn't I say?" Asuka already has her retort that he didn't, but before she can answer, he adds, "I've wanted to see them duel since I heard they were tag duelists."

Asuka can't find fault in his answer this time, but she hasn't forgotten that her best friends are fighting with each other over him, or that he has shown up so casually to enjoy the fight between friends, which he started. "You wanted to see them duel?" Asuka asks rhetorically. "And they told you they'd be dueling at noon today, here. If you wanted to see them so bad, why didn't you go to bed early last night? Or were you too excited to see the fight?" She finishes her statement aloud, but continues to speak it in her mind, "that you started?"

Still casting her a tired and slightly confused look, he answers. "I was up late last night making preparations and doing research on some opponent's and their decks. I didn't know about the duel until this morning, when Junko came and invited me to watch at noon." He points a thumb to the sky and remarks, "It really was a last minute invitation; a two hour notice, tops." Having answered Asuka's questions to a level he feels is satisfactory, Ash asks Asuka, "Mind if I ask you a question now?"

Asuka's facial expressions don't change, but she replies in as friendly tone as ever, "Go ahead."

He doesn't beat around the bush. "Did I do something wrong?"

Still using closed body language, with her arms crossed tightly over her chest, Asuka shrugs her shoulders. "If you don't understand why you'd be in trouble, then why would you think you did something wrong?"

Ash doesn't answer her question aloud, but in his own mind, he asks, "Isn't that the same as saying I'm in trouble?" He shrugs and scratches the back of his neck innocently. "My mistake, I guess." Looking back on the field where all four arm their duel disks in unison and slap their decks in, he explains, "It's just, the air here feels really tense; like you could cut it with a knife."

Before Asuka can comment, Junko shouts out the rules. "This will be a two on two tag duel with partners sharing a single field and life points. No player can attack during their first turn. The turn player will alternate between teams." Holding up her duel disk, she shows that her duel disk's orb is the sole red one. "I will go first, Momoe-San second, Kanno Haruki-San third, and Kanno Toshi-San fourth." She lowers her duel disk. "While fields will be shared, cards will not. Players of the same team cannot exchange or disclose knowledge of their hands to their partners, and only the owner of a set spell or trap card can activate it for their teammate. Is this understood and agreed upon?" The other three all agree. With all four in agreement, they raise their arms.

Together, the four all shout simultaneously, "DUEL!"

Ash and Asuka watch the four draw out their opening hands. "Why aren't they partnering together?" Ash asks.

Asuka glances sharply at him, but his expression shows he genuinely doesn't understand anything that is going on. "You really don't know?" Asuka asks with no harsh undertones.

Looking at her, he asks, "Should I say, know what, or no?" His responses calls Asuka's behavior to attention. She blushes slightly.

"I'm sorry for that." She admits.

He explains, "I know I'm dense, but I'm not totally oblivious. I did something, so why not fill me in?"

"You did..." Asuka blushes a bit deeper. "You didn't do anything." Meeting him face to face, she explains, "Those two, my best friends, are dueling each other over you." She explains embarrassedly.

"Huh?"

His cluelessness irks Asuka, emboldening her once more. "I'm dense in these matters too, but even I understand this. They are both interested in you. The reason they are fighting is you!" Remembering why she was angry in the first place, Asuka raises her voice and points out, "You've been stringing them both along and leading them both to believe you're interested in one and not the other!" Asuka takes a deep breath so she doesn't completely lose her temper, but she continues with the same unabashed aggressiveness. "I don't like my friends getting hurt, and I especially don't like seeing my two best friends fighting over a boy who treats them like toys for his amusement. You need to make a decision and choose one of them already. I won't stand back and watch my friends torn apart by a guy coming between them."

Ash doesn't respond immediately. Rather, he holds back, waiting to see if Asuka will have another outburst before he says anything. When his chance has finally come, he replies, "I never meant to lead anyone on. I didn't even know they felt that way."

Asuka watches his face for signs that he is lying, but none comes. "You're saying you couldn't tell they were interested?" Asuka asks dubiously.

Again he answers sincerely. "No, I couldn't. We hung out a lot, but I don't think I ever sent any signals that I liked either of them like that."

"So you don't like them?" Asuka asks.

"No, I do like them... but as friends. Not in any other way."

Asuka is torn between her desire to be mad at him for being so clueless and her understanding of her friends. "They both get themselves into these kinds of situations all the time." She admits to herself, but she still doesn't want to admit it to him. Once more, she reprimands him. "You should have known something like this might have happened and been up-front about how you felt about them."

Not arguing with her statement, Ash admits, "Maybe I should have, but it really never occurred to me. I don't think to tell every girl I talk to that I'm uninterested in them as a potential girlfriend." Rubbing the back of his neck embarrassedly, he admits, "It's not something that comes up in conversations naturally. If you've got a stock conversation you use to bring it up, I'm all ears for suggestions."

For the first time, Asuka is on the same page with him. She can see herself going to each of her guy friends and telling them she's not interested in them in such a way. As she pictures herself saying it to Kenzan, then Misawa, and then Sho, she realizes just how uncomfortable it would be to bring that up out of nowhere. "I guess I can understand." She compromises.

Ash continues. "I like their company." Ash explains. "Junko and Momoe are both good looking, and they both have great personalities..." He falters for his point to not embarrass himself or upset Asuka. "I don't think that's something unnatural or to be lynched over; being around the opposite sex. I mean, it should be alright to be friends and like being around each other, but not with each other, right?"

In his awkward answer, Asuka suddenly realizes, "He's like me." They both want friends, but find themselves in situations where they are both only people to be coveted. "I'm sorry." She finally apologizes with her whole heart. "I didn't understand the situation."

He laughs. "At least you're understanding. Hannah isn't. She has her own preconceived notions of how male-female dynamics add up, and there is no middle ground." With another embarassed chuckle, he admits, "Because I'm a guy, I'm always a user of women, and I'm always at fault for wanting to be around anyone who isn't another guy."

"Yeah. That sounds like her." Asuka admits with a smile.

"It's funny, in an unfortunate way, that the views she stands against are the views she has towards life." The playfulness leaves his voice. "It's an unfortunate side effect of being put in such pitiful situations that she'd become the thing she hates in order to overcome it." Glaring at the field where Junko holds back tensely and stares down her friend, Ash admits, "Kyle can happily use women, but I've never even been in a relationship. Frankly, I've never really thought about it." His eyes drift back to Asuka. "My eyes are set on pro life too, like him; to get paid and make a living doing what I enjoy. The fame and the perks..." Shrugging his shoulders, he explains, "It doesn't mean much to me."

Ash takes a deep breath and lets his eyes drift to the sky. "I'm afraid, I might not make it. All I can do is keep my mind on my goal and force myself to stay the course and not get side tracked by more than I can handle." Looking back on Asuka, he smiles. "Even if I could win so easily as Kyle and had the time to fool around and get involved with women in such a way, I don't think I could. I don't have it in me, to use people."

Asuka blushes. "That's a good thing. Girls like to hear those kinds of things about guys."

Jokingly, he asks, "I think so too, but I'm the one whose never had a relationship."

Asuka understands what he's really saying, and she blushes. While she hasn't met Kyle personally, she's heard more than enough stories about him. His reputation is already one of infamy. And more so, the general consensus among the female student body is positive towards him. Both Asuka and Ash avoid gazes. However, after a minute, Ash breaks the silence. "Hey, Asuka?" He asks cautiously.

"What is it?" She answers equally cautiously.

"I'm dense about these things, but... Am I suppose, to try and stop them?" Ash asks while looking at the two tag duel teams.

Looking at Junko who still hesitates, Asuka answers simply, "No. This is something they need to settle between themselves. Besides, you'd never break up a duel between students at Duel Academia." She shoots a smile at him. "And that's something I'm not dense about."

"I guess not." Ash agrees.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A crosswind sweeps across the meadow and rustles Junko's short red hair. Standing there, facing down Momoe, her usual tag team partner and best friend, she can't bring herself to act. Yet her resolve still burns fiercely inside her. "I have to beat her." She reminds herself. "I can do this. I know I can. I know her deck inside and out, and I have the advantage." But then, the source of her hesitation becomes apparent to her. "She knows my deck inside and out as well, and our decks cancel each other out."

Both brothers watch Junko. Neither says anything, but they can see the drive in her eyes, despite her hesitations. Momoe's focused gaze softens slightly, as she cautiously asks, "Junko..."

"Draw!" Junko shouts. She adds the sixth card to her hand and examines her options. The choice is clear in an instant. Before playing her first card, she shouts to Momoe. "I know your deck as well as I know my own! And I know there's nothing you can do to prevent helping my deck."

Momoe responds. "Likewise, but still..."

Junko finishes for her. "I'm going to go all out!"

Both girls smile as if to say, "I wouldn't want it any other way." Then, Junko continues.

"I summon, Sprite of Four Seasons - Autumn!" A thin tree trunk grows from the ground. As it rises, it steadily takes the shape of a young woman. Two arm like branches sprout from the woman's back and immediately burst into bloom with leaves of every shade of orange, red, yellow, and brown. Her leafy hair grows long, matching her wings. Once summoned, the lovely young woman with skin colored and textured like tree bark smiles softly. "Once per turn while I control Sprite of Four Seasons - Autumn, I can send 1 plant-type monster from my deck to my graveyard." She quickly sorts through her deck and sends a plant sprite to the graveyard. With that completed, she sets 2 s/t cards. "Turn end." Junko shouts.

"It's started." Momoe explains to her partner. "Haruki-San, we only have 3 turns to prepare ourselves or shatter her combo."

"This is it then? This is the dreaded Four Seasons cycle?" Haruki asks.

Momoe nods her head. Glaring seriously at the lovely bark colored woman with autumn leaves for hair and wings, she explains. "The four seasons: autumn, winter, spring, and summer, they pass in a continuous cycle. At each of her standby phases, the next season will start. In winter, plants die and go into dormancy, but in spring, the plants set into bloom, and in summer, they cover the land with their radiance." Momoe glances at her partner. "Once summer comes, we'll be swarmed in an instant." Again, her eyes shift to the lovely plant sprite and its master behind her. "Especially, if summoned by the effect of a Sprite of Four Seasons." Momoe adds.

Haruki nods. "Understood. We have 3 turns. We'll make clearing Makurada-San's signature monsters our number one priority."

"Are you sure you want to do that and risk leaving me unattended, dear brother?" Toshi asks. You know if you give me time, you'll never recover.

"I'm aware of what our deck's can do." Haruki responds.

"It's not just that!" Momoe points out. "Remember, the Four Seasons cannot be attacked or targeted by card effects while their owner controls another plant-type monster."

"In other words, if we want to destroy her seasons, we have to destroy every monster she plays first?" Haruki asks rhetorically.

Momoe hangs her head. "Yes, and no. There's no we." She admits solemnly. "I can't use my monsters to defeat hers. My monsters can hinder her monsters and lower their threat level, but they can't beat her offensively. I can only weaken them for you to destroy." Momoe glances to Haruki, who nods.

"Alright. With your support, I'm sure I can handle it." Haruki answers confidently.

With his reassurance, Momoe draws. "It's pointless to summon a plant-type monster now. It'll only be destroyed come winter. I have to set up the timing to not give her any support come summer." Momoe sets a monster and 1 s/t card, then ends her turn.

Junko tells Toshi, "We'll have to clear away Hamaguchi-San's fairies as she summons them. They cycle between day and night mandatorily on every other turn, or voluntarily each turn. If it is night in summer, my attacks will be restricted."

Toshi agrees. "Got it. Draw." He doesn't hesitate, summoning his signature card, Demon Sword LV 4. A pure black double-edged broadsword rises from a hole in the ground, while black mist gushes from the hole after it. With its serrated blade, demonic wing crossguard, and pulsating black aura, the sword poses as a menacing threat. "Let's back that up, and this turn is over." Toshi states, as he sets 2 s/t cards.

"My turn." Haruki draws. "Reinforcement of the Army." He states calmly. He searches his deck for Marauding Captain and reveals the monster before summoning it. "When Marauding Captain is normal summoned, I can special summon 1 level 4 or lower monster from my hand. I'll summon, Goddess Sword Level 4." A beam of light shines from the cloudless blue sky, and a pure white double-edged broadsword descends handle first from the sky. Smooth bladed angel winged sword floats beside Marauding Captain without assistance, casting a radiant white light over the monster. "Now, Level Up!" Haruki declares with the spell card of the same name revealed. His sword grows in size and brilliance. The smooth bladed sword casts white lightning bolts into the sky, while the form of an angelic woman's face emerges from the white hilt of the lengthened sword, with her eyes closed in ominous anticipation. "Union." Marauding Captain seizes the silver and white sword, boosting his attack by 700 points. The sword's aura continues to emit white lightning bolts into the sky. "Turn end."

Junko draws. "Standby! At this time the seasons change!" Her Sprite of Four Seasons - Autumn vanishes in a swirling cloud of autumn leaves, and she is promptly replaced by Junko's next seasonal monster, Sprite of Four Seasons - Winter. The somber plant sprite kneels under the heavy white snow which covers her wings and green pine needle hair. The pale girl opens her arms. "While Sprite of Four Seasons - Winter is on the field, plant-type monsters must remain in defense position." The girl's long thick scarf billows in a sudden cold sweeping wind. Junko summons another plant-type monster, Whimsical Sprite. The tiny sprite titters adorably upon her appearance, but after being hit by the frigid snowy breeze, she curls up in defense position. "Turn end."

Momoe draws. She immediately flip summons her set monster to reveal a tiny fairy. The tiny girl shines with a sunny aura and scatters glimmering dust across the field. Junko's winter sprite's attack increases from 1600 to 2400, while her defense drops from 1600 to 800. Her Whimsical Sprite's attack rises to 1300, while her defense drops to 0. "Solar Fairy." Momoe announces. The cheery fairy dances with exuberance, as her own stats readjust to 1600/0. "While Solar fairy is on the field, the attack of all plant-type monsters will increase by 800 points, while their defenses will decrease by the same amount." Despite the tiny fairy's cheer, she is quickly forced to her knees by the harsh winter cold and snow. Momoe strengthens her field presence by summoning Prickle Fairy in defense position. The plant woman is partially buried in ice and snow, while Solar Fairy's power decreases her defense to 1200. "Solar Fairy can't be attacked or targeted by card effects while I have another plant-type monster on my side of the field." Momoe finishes before ending her turn.

"That's the infamous Solar Fairy, huh?" Toshi asks. Without waiting for a response, he comments, "Quite a powerful effect for such a small cute monster."

"Don't underestimate it." Junko points out.

Shaking his head, Toshi agrees. "I wouldn't dream of it. I know better than to judge a book by its cover." He and his brother smile at the apparent in-joke. Toshi draws. "I'll summon Dark Blade!" A fierce looking warrior in spiked black armor takes the field. "Union!" Toshi declares. Dark Blade's twin swords vanish beneath its cloak, and the black armored soldier grasps the black sword, boosting it's attack by 700 points to 2500. "Dark Blade, attack Prickle Fairy with a demonic slash!" Momoe hesitates to activate her set s/t card, but decides against it. After being cleaved in two, the plant sprite blows away like dust in the wind. In her last effort, she grasps Dark Blade, and pulls him to his knees before blowing away fully. "Main Phase 2. After my sword destroys a monster as a result of battle, even while equipped, it levels up." He sends his LV 4 sword to the graveyard to summon Demon Sword LV 6. The black sword is consumed by black flames, lengthening just as his brother's Goddess Sword did a turn earlier. The black hilt of the sword bears the face of a demonic man with closed eyes, and its serrated blade has become even more erratic looking, featuring several scythe-like protrusions on either side. "Union!" Toshi declares once more to allow his Dark Blade to take the Demon Sword in hand once more. Again, it's attack rises to 2500, with the only change from the previous turn being the sword's appearance and the aura of black flames engulfing the blade. "Turn end."

Haruki chuckles. "It feels strange to not have my opponents attack when I left such a small monster unprotected." He examines Premature Burial and Freed The Brave Wanderer in his hand, deeming them both of no particular use at the moment. He continues to draw a card. "Release union." Marauding Captain releases Goddess Sword LV 6. Marauding Captain vanishes in a pillar of light. "I'll tribute Marauding Captain to summon Goddess Sword LV 6." A second white sword adjourned by the face of a woman with angelic beauty appears. Neither of the sword's angelic faces has her eyes opened. "Union." He declares, merging the 2 swords into a single sword with increased length and brilliance. The equipped monster's attack rises to 2800. Pointing to Junko's tiny Whimsical Sprite, he declares, "Goddess Sword Level 6, twin sword slash!" The sword flies for the tiny monster in a streak of white lightning.

"Trap card, activate! Guardian Vines!" Junko answers. The ground rumbles, drawing a sneer from Momoe. An instant later, dozens of massive tentacle-like vines tear out of the ground behind the tiny Whimsical Sprite. They seize the flash of lightning in a single swipe, stopping the sword dead in its tracks in mid flight. More vines emerge to bind the sword to Haruki's side of the field. "As long as Guardian Vines remains in effect, any monster that attacks my Whimsical Sprite will be bound and have its level decreased at each end phase." Junko explains. "When your level can't drop any lower, my vines will drag your monsters to the grave."

"Hmmm..." Haruki hums. "This is troublesome." He admits while rubbing his bottom lip with his thumb. "You told me your decks were built to heavily protect your cycles, but I hadn't expected this."

"I'm sorry." Momoe apologizes.

"So how do we get rid of the vines?"

"Makurada-San has to pay life points each turn equal to her protected monster's original attack.

"That's not much of a payment." Haruki jokes, in regards to the tiny plant sprite.

"I know." Momoe agrees. "With 8000 life points, she can protect her monster for the entire duel if she wants to. We'll have to destroy Guardian Vines with removal."

"Only the vines?"

"Yes. It has to be the vines. Both of our decks are half dedicated to various kinds of protection for our deck cycles, while the other half is dedicated to the combos themselves. If you try to destroy her plants with removal, she'll only negate it."

Haruki considers the information. "This complicates things, but it's not unbreakable. No deck cycle or combo is." Haruki states confidently. "But for now, my turn is over."

Momoe continues to analyze the situation in her head. "That's right. Junko's deck is built to gather strength, then swarm, while my deck is designed to power up her swarm and protect her monsters in their down season. Both of our decks are designed to protect from attacks and card effects." The two girls meet eye to eye. Without saying it aloud, Momoe wonders, "Why would Junko choose to use shared fields? Her deck's main combo requires an entire field. She has to know she'll be limited by her partner's monsters."

Junko draws, promptly summoning her Sprite of Four Seasons - Spring by sending her Sprite of Four Seasons - Winter to her graveyard. The light skinned girl emerges from the cloud of scatter snow powder. Her light green and earthy colored ensemble flutters in a light breeze, with her long skirt flowing in an almost hypnotic rhythm. Her hair and wings, both made of short budding stalks and plant stems, also sway lightly in the accompanying breeze. Junko lowers her head, and the vines drain her life points by 500 points. She continues. "With Sprite of Four Seasons - Spring in my control, I can add a plant-type monster from my graveyard to my hand, and an additional plant if summoned by the effect of cycling seasons." Junko reveals the monster she sent to her graveyard with Autumn's effect and adds it to her hand. Then, she changes her Whimsical Sprite to attack position. With Solar Fairy on the field, both Sprites continue to gain an 800 attack bonus, while Momoe's lone plant fairy remains in defense position with an 800 point handicap. "Whimsical Sprite, attack Prickle Fairy!"

Momoe responds with her set trap, Enchanting Fragrance. The trap flips up, depicting Dreamsprite blowing a cloud of bubbles and sparkles over Rescue Cat, soothing the mini-beast and putting it into a peaceful sleep. Solar Fairy blows into her cupped hands, scattering a cloud of sparkling powder over Junko's monster. All of Junko's sprites smile softly and sit on the ground. Even Dark Blade is pacified by Solar Fairy's dust. It kneels, leaning on the black sword. "I expected this much." Junko admits. "Turn end."

"Draw!" Momoe calls out. She hides her cross expression behind her cards. "Junko's forcing me to give up my backfield support so I'm defenseless come summer." Without hesitation, Momoe summons Lunar Fairy in defense position. The small fairy takes the field beside Solar Fairy. The two tiny winged girls greet each other. After a brief conversation, the giggling sprites wave good bye. Momoe's yawning Solar Fairy flies back to Momoe's hand. Lunar Fairy promptly scatters her own dust over the field, decreasing the attack of the plants on the field by 800 points each, while their defenses increase by the same amount. Momoe calls to Haruki. "This is your chance! You'll have to capitalize on their weakened stats in his next turn." He replies with a nod. Momoe sets another s/t card and ends her turn.

"Sorry Hamaguchi-San!" Toshi apologizes as he activates his set Dust Tornado. He targets Momoe's freshly set card. A second Enchanted Fragrance is revealed by the cyclone before being blown away. He uses Dust Tornado's secondary effect to set another s/t card in its place. "My turn. Draw." After adding his new card to his hand, he chuckles. "This is a strange pacing, isn't it brother?"

"It is different." Haruki agrees with the same identical smirk on his face.

"Not anymore though. Trap card, activate!" Toshi flips over his set Call of the Haunted and selects Demon Sword LV 4 to be revived beside Junko's tiny sprite. The small girl titters nervously, while the vines wait behind her, in anticipation of a threat. "Demon Sword Level 6, release union!" Dark Blade releases the flaming black sword. "Demon Sword Level 4, union!" His two swords merge just as his brother's swords did in his last turn. "Now, I'll summon Demon (Archfiend) Soldier!" The demonic warrior lands between the tiny sprite and the merged swords. She giggles and sweats even more with the imposing creature at her side. "Not bad, huh brother?" Toshi asks with a smile.

"It looked impressive." His brother responds. "But we'll see if it pays off in the long run."

"Agreed! Demon Sword Level 6, twin hell flame slash!" His black sword slams into his brother's bound white sword. After the initial strike from each, the unioned swords emerge from their hosts and slam together. Matched with the same power level, both swords explode, hurling a pillar of black flames and white lightning into the sky. From the shattered pieces of his Demon Sword LV 6, Demon Sword LV 4 rematerializes in its place on the field. While on the other side of the field, Haruki's Goddess Sword LV 6 remains unscathed. The white spectral light of the Goddess Sword equipped to it rises into the sky.

"We're not done yet." Toshi announces. "Formation Union! Demon Sword Level 4 and Demon Soldier, union, and destroy Goddess Sword Level 6!" Demon Soldier lunges forward, catching the sword in mid jump. In a single swipe, the white sword is shattered like a glass decoration. Momoe watches worriedly as her team's life points fall to 7500. Haruki however doesn't seem bothered by his brother's offensive. "Dark Blade, destroy Lunar Fairy." The demonic swordsman hurls a black sword wave at the small plant fairy. The explosive collision obliterates her, leaving Momoe's and Haruki's field clear. The Demon Sword immediately levels up to LV 6. "Demon Sword Level 6 and Dark Blade, union! And this turn, is over." Toshi proudly announces. Dark Blade clasps the sword firmly as their life points appear between him and Junko, while his brother's life points appear between Haruki and Momoe: 7500 vs. 7500.

Haruki draws. "Well played, dear brother." Haruki exclaims calmly. " Now let's see if I can't match your enthusiasm." He summons Freed the Brave Wanderer. The wandering hero stands ready to battle with his cape billowing in the breeze. Haruki reveals his two level 6 Goddess Swords. "By removing from play 2 light monsters in my graveyard, Freed can destroy 1 monster on the field with a higher attack than him." Haruki points to his brother's Dark Blade. Receiving his target, Freed groans and raises his sword to the sky. A pillar of light consumes Dark Blade. Once more, Demon Sword evades destruction while its wielder is destroyed. With a light snicker, Haruki reveals his next card, Dimension Fusion. His team's life points fall to 5500, and both Goddess Swords descend from the sky in pillars of white light. "Now I'll show you how it's done. Union!" Freed takes the white handle of the pure white sword. The sword's white aura flows through him, raising his attack to 2400.

"Attack Demon Sword Level 6. White lightning slash!" Freed draws the magnificent sword back, and with a single fierce swing, he sends a wave of white lightning tearing across the field. Demon Sword LV 6 is eradicated. Toshi and Junko watch their life points fall 300 points. "Goddess Sword Level 6, target Demon Soldier! Goddess strike!" His second sword aligns itself to Toshi's monster, with the blade pointing at Demon Soldier's chest. The sword vanishes in a streak of white lightning, and emerges on the other side of Demon Soldier. The monster cries as it grasps for the white hole through its chest. It explodes in a pillar of white lightning. Junko and Toshi take another 200 points of damage, bring their team's life points to 7000 against Haruki's and Momoe's 5500.

With a smile, Haruki casually announces, "Level up." Both Goddess Swords drown the field in white light. When the light fades down, two immense white swords remains on the field. Each sword's hilt bears the beautiful angelic face of a woman with blue gemstone eyes. Her long white hair coils down the white handle to the prommel at the handle's end. It also coils partially up the sword's smooth white blade, forming ornate patterns, and partially around the large spread angelic wing crossguard, which is now decorated in green gemstones. "Union." Freed gently receives one of the Goddess Swords at her ultimate levels. She blinks as if to acknowledge her master. Bathed in her brilliant white light, Freed's attack sky rockets to 3100. "Turn end." Haruki declares triumphantly.

Junko's hand trembles over her deck. "This is the power of the twin swords?" She asks herself. "The speed and the efficiency which they summon such high level monsters is remarkable. And their combos are so precise..." She catches herself hesitating and quickly takes her next card. "Draw! Standby!" Sprite of Four Seasons - Spring vanishes in a swirling vortex of flower petals. She is replaced by a girl in a rainbow colored sun dress. The small girl's hair and wings are composed entirely of flowing long green grass with tiny flower buds. "Sprite of Four Seasons - Summer!" Junko announces. In an instant, every bud opens, revealing a rainbow of flowers in the plant sprite's hair and wings. Whimsical Sprite changes to attack position, and Junko explains. "While Summer is present on the field, all plant-type monsters must change to attack position and remain in attack position." Once more, Junko pays 500 life points to the vines before continuing.

"Once per turn, while I control Sprite of Four Seasons - Summer, I can special summon a plant-type monster from my hand, and an additional plant-type monster is summoned by the cycling seasons." She then reveals 2 monsters from her hand. "Wayward Sprite, and Seedling Matron!" She declares, slapping the cards down on her duel disk. Two more plants in the forms of human women appear on the field. Before either guy can fully take in the monsters' appearances. Junko's duel disk orb cycles between blue and red, ultimately stopping on red. With some dismay, she explains. "When Wayward Sprite is summoned and at each of my Standby Phases, I'll toss a coin. If the result is heads, she'll be unaffected by the effects of cards that target her. If the result is tails, she'll be unaffected by the effects of cards that don't target her."

Junko activates a spell card from her hand, depicting Rose Specter of Dunn slinking forward seductively. Her lips glisten with sparkling metallic pink lipstick. "Belladonna's Kiss!" Junko announces. She points to Seedling Matron and Freed the Brave Wanderer. "With Belladonna's Kiss, the attack of the targeted monster will decrease by the attack of my plant-type monster. If the attack of the monster becomes 0, that monster is destroyed." Junko smirks. "Pity that Freed's so strong." The motherly plant sprite, Seedling Matron, blows Freed a deadly kiss. The sparkling lip shaped cloud meets his battle hardened lips, and the proud warrior is immediately driven to his knees in agony. Freed's attack decreases to 1500. Junko continues to smile, as she further explains. "My Seedling Matron can't attack this turn, but my other plants will make her sacrifice worthwhile." Junko's smile is replaced by a fiercely competitive scowl. "Wayward Sprite, destroy Freed! Incorrigible charge!" The sporty antlered sprite charges. At 1700/0, Freed is no matched for the powerful plant monster. She tackles Freed using her head full of numerous branches, each pair shaped like a different animal's antlers, but Goddess Sword protects him from destruction. Haruki and Momoe take 200 points of damage from the magnificent sword's destruction. Freed is left on his hands and knees with his attack at 100.

"Your turn, Whimsical Sprite! Capricious reasoning!" Juno declares. Her tiny Whimsical Sprite flutters across the field as quickly as her tiny wings will take her. A virtual die rolls in the middle of the field. It lands at 3, as Whimsical Sprite delivers her attack, which readjusts to 1500. The tiny sprite musters an unexpected amount of power and delivers a burst of rainbow light and sparkles. Feed's body turns to rainbow dust in the attack, and his team takes another 1400 points of damage, leaving them at 3900. Satisfied with her offensive, and unable to defeat Haruki's second Goddess Sword, Junko leaves her battle phase. Again, she closes her eyes and pays life points. Opening her eyes, she explains. "While I control Seedling Matron, I can pay 800 life points to special summon a plant-type monster from my deck with an attack and defense of 800 or less." Junko summons another Whimsical Sprite. After shuffling her deck, she declares, "Turn end!" Both teams' life points show between their players: 5700 vs. 3900.

Momoe draws. Her wide eyes widen at the sight of her newly drawn card. Junko shoots her a cross and curious glance, which is returned with interest in the form of an antagonizing smirk. "Looks like I got a lucky card." Momoe remarks. She summons her own Seedling Matron in attack position. The winged plant sprite takes the field. "We'll counter before you get another chance to bring out Summer!" Momoe activates her effect twice, paying 1600 life points to summon 2 Lunar Fairies from her deck. The small fairies scatter their dust across the field, leaving all of Junko's monsters, except Wayward Sprite, with an attack of 0. "Seedling Matron, attack Seedling Matron."

Haruki, Junko, and Toshi all look to Momoe's Seedling Matron. Their faces don't betray their curiosity or surprise. The 0 attack Seedling Matron flies head on towards Junko's Seedling Matron. The motherly plant sprite doesn't wait for her, and she flies forward as well, meeting her counterpart mid field. As their auras meet, both plant sprites unexpectedly fade away. Momoe explains with a triumphant smile. "When two attack position monsters with the same attack value battle, both monsters are destroyed, even if their attacks are both 0."

Haruki laughs. "Never seen that before."

"Indeed. A true rare occurrence." Toshi agrees.

"Lunar Fairy cannot be attacked while it's owner controls another plant-type monster." Momoe reminds Junko needlessly. "With that, my turn is over. Next turn, Haruki-San's monsters will devastate your field, Makurada-San!" Despite her team's life points having fallen to 2300, Junko bites her tongue. There is no way of arguing that Momoe's monster's can't be attacked or removed easily, and that they have crippled her field, leaving her team at the disadvantage.

"Draw!" Toshi shouts. "Looks like it's up to me to provide some damage control." Both Whimsical Sprites vanish in pillars of black flames. "I'll tribute Makurada-San's tiny sprites to summon my signature card. Come forth, Demon Sword Level 8!" A hole in the ground opens, and the immense black sword emerges. Its double-edged blade has taken on a chaotic appearance with fang-like scythe protrusions running the length of the sword's serrated blade. The black hilt host the face of a demonic man with 2 blood red gemstone eyes. The demon's elaborate horns wrap around the sword's handle, partially around the demon winged crossguards, and partially up the sword's chaotic blade. Orange gemstones decorate the black hilt, additionally. Junko's Guardian Vines retreat into the earth, and her continuous trap is destroyed. "Demon Sword Level 8, destroy Goddess Sword Level 8!" Both swords take to the sky, before flying for one another. They collide in an epic explosion, sending white lighting and black flames billowing over the field. Asuka and Ash brace themselves to the light and wind. When it is over, neither ultimate sword remains.

"Finished?" Haruki asks his brother in as casual a voice as ever. Toshi gives him a little wave of acknowledgment, allowing him to draw. "Another nice comeback attempt, brother."

"Thank you, brother." Toshi replies prematurely.

"However, it still won't be enough." Haruki activates Premature Burial, reviving Goddess Sword LV 8. His team's life points fall to 1500. He then summons Shining Angel. "Shining Angel, repay Wayward Sprite for her earlier kindness!" The winged angel lunges across the field, tackling the sporty antlered sprite with a full body charge. Junko clenches her eyes shut as her life points fall 1300 points, to 4400. "Follow up, Goddess Sword Level 8!" Haruki's ultimate sword streaks into the sky as a bolt of white lightning. An instant later, Sprite of Four Seasons - Summer is struck by a white lightning bolt. Junko clasps her teeth together as her life points fall another 2800 points, leaving her team with only 1600 life points left, against their opponent's 1500. When Junko opens her eyes, she is no longer met with the sight of one of her Four Season Sprites. Rather, she finds herself face to face with the deep blue eyes of the lovely Goddess Sword. She swallows hard. The radiant sword fades away, reappearing in front of Haruki. "Turn end." He states.

Still shaken by the awe inspiring sword, Junko falters to draw. Haruki smirks at her, and she quickly looks away, only to meet eyes with Momoe. Seeing her friend's staunch and serious face renews her resolve to win. She forces herself to reply. "Good work. It's to be expected from one of the Twin Swords, though." Haruki acknowledges her compliment with a slight bow, which is accompanied by his soft smirk. "But don't think this is over. You've disrupted my cycle once, but I'm far from defeated." Having said that, Junko summons another Sprite of Four Seasons - Winter in defense position. The snow covered plant sprite summons a frigid snowy breeze, sweeping both of Momoe's Lunar Fairies to defense position. "I'll set 2 cards and end my turn."

Momoe draws. "You're planning on skipping seasons, aren't you?" She asks forcefully.

"Even if that's true, can you do anything to stop me?" Junko asks.

"Maybe I can." Momoe utters under her breath. She sets a single s/t card, and glances to Haruki. "Turn end." Haruki nods slightly.

Toshi draws. "Dark Factory of Mass Production." He states, revealing the spell. He recovers Demon Soldier and Dark Blade from his Graveyard and adds them to his hand. "Not much point in summoning a monster to attack Shining Angel." He points out. "So I'll summon Mystic Tomato in defense position, and this turn is over."

Haruki chuckles as he draws. "Looks like someone did some planning ahead of time, doesn't it brother?"

"And you're saying you and your partner entered a tag match unprepared?" Toshi quips.

"I wouldn't be much of a tag duelist if I did that." He replies. Extending his finger to Mystic Tomato, Haruki declares his attack. With the 2 Lunar Fairies on the field, Mystic Tomato's defense is boosted to 2700, but it isn't enough to ward off Goddess Sword's attack of 2800. The white sword destroys Mystic Tomato the same way it destroyed Sprite of Four Seasons - Summer. As the white sword rematerializes in front of Haruki, the destroyed Mystic Tomato is replaced by yet another Mystic Tomato. Winter's icy breeze shifts the monster to defense position and freezes it solid. Haruki changes his Shining Angel to defense position and ends his turn, joking, "I don't much care for gazpacho."

"You know that's a frequent misconception, dear brother?" Again, the two smile and chuckle at what is certainly an in-joke.

"Draw!" Junko declares. She activates one of her set cards, Lost Season. "Lost Season allows me to skip a season in my cycle." She sends Winter to the graveyard to summon Sprite of Four Seasons - Summer. All plant-type monsters on the field change to attack position. "With Summer's effect, I'll summon my trump card!"

"Oh no!" Momoe cries.

"Oh yes!" Junko corrects her. "Weeping Willow!" A large, seemingly ordinary Weeping Willow tree emerges from the ground, towering over Junko's side of the field. Other than it's unusually large size and a feint blue aura, there is little extraordinary about the tree. However, Junko points out, "Weeping Willow's attack and defense values increase by 200 points for each plant-type monster in a player's graveyard." The tree's blue aura steadily intensifies, and 13 small blue orbs of light gather around the tree, raising its attack to 4400. The two Lunar Fairies' magic decreases its attack to 2800. "Attack Shining Angel!" Juno declares. The tree glows brighter, and the lights streak across the field where they batter Shining Angel until he explodes, leaving only a single white feather. From the feather, Haruki summons another Shining Angel in attack position. Junko smiles. "Your life points are exposed now, and next turn, both Lunar Fairies will leave the field, and Solar Fairy will have to be summoned. It's game over." Junko smiles triumphantly. "Turn end."

"It's not over yet!" Momoe shouts back. After drawing, both of her Lunar Fairies return to her deck. She special summons 1 Solar Fairy from her deck. All of the plants on the field gain an 800 attack bonus. "I summon, Solar Fairy!" Momoe declares. A second Solar Fairy appears on the field, boosting the plant-type monsters further.

"It won't do you any good to defend yourself." Junko points out. "Your partner's life points are exposed by his monsters."

"Turn end." Momoe states confidently. Junko is taken aback.

"No... That can't be?" Junko looks to Momoe's set card.

Toshi draws. "I summon Demon Soldier." Junko looks to his monsters in horror. Mystic Tomato, finish it! Destroy Shining Angel with march of the killer tomatoes!"

"What have I done?" Junko utters to herself.

"What's wrong, Makurada-San?" Toshi asks, as his Tomato charges across the field.

"This is!" Momoe answers. "Activate Day-Night Shift!" Her quickplay spell flips up, depicting the Lunar Fairies and Solar Fairies changing shifts. Momoe returns her 2 Solar Fairies to her deck, and she resummons her 2 Lunar Fairies. Mystic Tomato's attack plummets to 0 once more, and his attack is repelled.

Haruki smirks as Toshi realizes what has happened. "That looks like the end for you, dear brother."

"Not yet!" He insists. "Demon Soldier, destroy Shining Angel!" The fierce demonic soldier slices through Shining Angel, to deal 500 points damage to Haruki's and Momoe's life points. Shining Angel explodes. From the explosion, the fiery white flames take the form of a mass of white souls. They merge together and form a dog faced beast. "What, is that?" Toshi asks.

"Theban Nightmare." Haruki answers. With a smirk, he jokes, "Let's just say we're even."

Unable to do more for the turn, Toshi has no choice but to set a s/t card and end his turn. Haruki draws. "Let's end this!" He declares, and he reveals Lightning Vortex. He sends Dunamis (Dark Witch) Valkyrie to the graveyard to activate the spell.

As the Lightning Bolts rain down, Junko responds, "Forget about it! Trap card, activate!" Her set trap flips over, depicting a boy and girl dressed for summer, while a winter breeze suddenly sweeps over them. "Out of Season will negate a card effect that affects a plant-type monster on my field!" The lightning is dispersed.

"I summon, Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke." Holding out his hands, Haruki explains, "No hand. No backfield." Theban Nightmare howls. It's attack rises to 3000. "Theban Nightmare, destroy Mystic Tomato."

As the demon formed from a mass of souls slinks across the field, Toshi looks frantically between his set s/t card and the monsters. He finally activates it, revealing DNA Surgery.

"Plants!" He calls out. Theban Nightmare sprouts several buds, and its attack drops to 1400 points. While flowers grown in Goddess Sword's hair. Despite its attack being cut, Theban Nightmare still destroys Mystic Tomato, dealing 1400 damage and leaving Toshi and Junko with only 100 life points left. Mystic Tomato is replaced by Matazza the Zapper.

Haruki points to Demon Soldier. "It was a good game." Goddess Sword flies to the sky once more and crashes down on Demon Soldier in a strike of white lightning. Junko flinches as the final explosion pushes her off balance. The field fades away.

Toshi recovers quickly from the attack. "Nicely played, brother. Hamaguchi-San." He acknowledges each with a slight bow.

"You as well, brother. And Makurada-San." Haruki agrees with an accompanying nod for each.

The two girls say nothing to one another, nor do they face each other. Toshi however, chuckles as he approaches his brother at the center of the field. "I really thought we had you, too."

"You should know better than that. It's not over, until it's over."

"That still doesn't mean it's closed to speculation."

Haruki laughs. "It was closer than you think, brother. You only thought you were in control."

"It would seem so." Toshi agrees. While the two chat casually, both Junko and Momoe walk towards the center of the field. Neither looks up from the ground ahead of her. Once they have rejoined their partners, Toshi apologizes to Junko. I'm sorry for costing you the game, Makurada-San. It was a miscalculation on my part."

Junko shakes her head. "No. It's alright. We both made mistakes." Having said that, Junko finally looks up to see Momoe's face. She announces, "Haruki-San and Momoe-San are the winners."

Momoe still finds it hard to meet her friend's face, but she humbly explains, "I was pretty useless in the duel. I couldn't even attack, so I can hardly call it my victory."

Junko shakes her head, stating, "A win's a win, and you did set me up." The two girls finally look each other in the face. The tense atmosphere has completely dissipated from the peaceful rest stop in the woods, and the two smile slightly at each other.

"You knew I'd go for the twin sword brothers." Momoe points out.

"Well of course I did." Junko replies. "They are the best tag team currently in Duel Academia."

"That's not what I mean." Momoe contradicts her. "You hesitated. You let me take the stronger of the two brothers."

"Of course I didn't." Junko disagrees, but from her lack of passion in her argument, it is obvious she is lying.

"Momoe chuckles lightly under her breath. "Liar..."

Junko nervously musses her hair and rolls her hand as she tries to bring up their argument from the day before. When she finally reaches her point, she stops fidgeting and tells Momoe to her face, "I want to take back all the cruel things I said to you. I never meant any of it."

Momoe smiles wide. "I'm sorry too."

The two hold back for a moment, then throw their arms around each other and start balling. "I'm sooo sorry!" They both cry over each other's shoulders.

On the side lines, Asuka blushes embarrassedly. "Those two..." Despite ehr embarrassment, she smiles and wipes her eyes.

The Twin Sword brothers look to each other with an, "I knew it," kind of glance.

Haruki explains, "I thought they must have had a fight."

"But everything seems okay now." Toshi points out. Haruki nods with a smile, and Toshi says it for both of them. "It's better this way."

Both Junko and Momoe continue to cry their apologies on their friend's shoulder. "I never realized how important your stat increases were until now!" Junko balls. "You're not worthless. Your indispensable to this team!"

"I was wrong. It's not fair that boys keep breaking your heart! I had no right to take cheap shots on you! It's not your fault! I'm a flake! And I hesitate too often!"

Everyone blushes as the two continue crying for several minutes. When they finally settles down, the two puffy eyed girls thank their partners and bow to express their gratitude.

"Thank you. It was a fun and valuable learning experience. I understand the true power of your decks more than ever now, and I must say, it is an impressive force to be reckoned with." Haruki compliments them.

Toshi agrees. "You two exhibit incredible knowledge of each other's decks. Acting together, it's impossible to deny your plays would be flawlessly executed according to your partner's plays."

Once more the girls thank them. Haruki and Toshi set off on their own, but before leaving the oval meadow, Haruki tells the girls, "We should duel properly sometime."

The girls both reply at the same time and bow. "It would be an honor." When the boys have left, the two girls giggle to one another.

Clearing her throat, Asuka calls their attention to their company. Seeing Ash, both girls settles down some, and Junko pushes her friend forward. Momoe tries to resist, but Junko reminds her, "Go on. You earned this." With ehr friend back on her side, she doesn't fight it. She nods and gathers her confidence before marching forward, ahead of Junko.

As they approach, Asuka jokingly asks, "Are you ready for this?"

"If a say no, do I have a choice?" Ash replies. His reply draws a chuckle from Asuka.

Standing in front of Ash, Momoe holds her hands over her laps and takes a deep breath. Before she can say a word, Ash breaks in, "May I say something first?"

"Oh?" Momoe is startled by the interruption. She loses her nerve, and utters, "Okay."

Finally given his chance to set things straight, Ash starts to lose his nerve as well. He sighs before fumbling into his attempt to explain himself. "I'm sorry if I lead either of you on." He starts. He looks each of the girls in the eyes to make sure they understand he is addressing them both. "I never intended to send out any signals. In truth, I don't want to get involved in a relationship with any girl right now." He pauses, to give the girl's a chance to react. While both girl's seem surprised, neither seems even close to being devastated, which is a huge relief for him. He admits, "I'm solely focused on going pro. If I don't make an impression soon, I won't be scouted to go pro. And if I can't reach pro level in the next two years, I'll have to find work to support my hobby and myself." Looking at each of the girls, he admits, "I like being around both of you, but if that is somehow too hard on either of you or your relationship with each other, I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore." He finishes. "And that's all I have to say."

He waits a moment for a reply, but both girls remain silent. "I'm going to get going, okay?" He asks, trying to find a way out of the awkward situation that will let the girls have time to let it sink in. But before he leaves, he tells Junko and Momoe, "Good friends shouldn't fight each other, especially over a boy." As he turns away, both girls shout to him.

"Wait!"

"You don't have to go." Momoe tells him. Glancing at her, the black haired girl explains herself. "I understand how you feel, and... It's okay. It's okay." She reiterates more confidently. Smiling, she insists, "We can still be friends. You don't have to go." Junko agrees.

"So everything is fine?" He asks.

Momoe smiles to him, and then to Junko and Asuka. "Yeah. It is fine."

Ash nods and rejoins the three. As he approaches, both Junko and Momoe share a heavy sigh. "Another handsome talented guy is off the market. Drag."

Asuka chuckles. When they notice her, the two apologize to Asuka for their foolishness. She forgives them and apologizes as well. "I'm sorry I didn't see the full truth. Ash is a decent guy after all."

Both girls are shocked by Asuka's confession. Turning their backs on her, they have a private huddle. Although, they speak in their usual tones, well within range for Asuka to hear everything they say. "Oh no! This is bad!" Momoe states.

"Yeah! If Asuka is getting a crush on Ash too, she's only getting herself up for a heartbreak."

Asuka's eyebrows twitch, as she listens to the two talk about her right in front of her. Ash waves his hands, showing he wants nothing to do with this. "I am not getting a crush on him." She states forcefully. "Can't you two ever see relationships between males and females as being purely plutonic?"

The two ignore her and continue to gossip to each other. Momoe explains, "Asuka is building a new deck, and she is acting differently lately."

Junko glances at her from over her shoulder. "A boy?" She looks closer. "You're right. She does seem more womanly. But if not Ash, then..."

The two conclude, "It must be someone else." Both peer at her from the corners of their eyes, and they ask, "A love deck?"

Asuka shouts at them and chases them across the field, while Ash is left alone. He laughs uncomfortably. "Why do I always end up, in weird positions?"

Chapter 14 - End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14 Author Notes

I hated writing this chapter's duel. Hated is most certainly an understatement. It was a technical nightmare. Managing 4 players (Hand sizes, Life Points, monster stats on field, field space with a shared field, etc) was extremely complicated, and after I finally thought I had it done right, I found a small mistake at the start of the scripted duel that ended up ruining the whole duel. Thus, I had to start over. It didn't help that I had such a specific destination with it, either. Anyways, hopefully all mistakes are fixed and the chapter is enjoyable. I've always wanted Junko and Momoe to be represented as real characters, and hopefully this chapter was a good start.

Just for reference, anyone who thought parts seemed too faked or scripted unrealistically, I had to play this game out on 2 duel fields to finally get it right, and everything that happened is how the cards played out with the opening hands and decks. When I first wrote the chapter, damn Weeping Willow kept killing Momoe and Haruki, but when I played the duel out while taking the notes, the damn tree came out to 4400 exactly, which with the 1600 point decrease, left it tied with Haruki's Goddess Sword. That drove me freaking nuts! I intended for the duel to last 1 more turn for Junko to use Extended Season, and Haruki defeats Toshi and Junko with Living Arrow, when Toshi attacks with an equipped monster wielding his sword union. Then there was an amusing little scene I wrote between the two, but it had to be scrapped because the chapter ended differently.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14 Author Cards

This section is for all cards I created for this fanfic. There's a lot of them, but considering how poorly Plants are represented and supported, there wasn't much choice.

Wayward Sprite

Earth, Plant, LV 3, 1700/0

Effect: When you successfully Summon this card, and during each of your following Standby Phases, flip a coin. If the result is heads, this card is unaffected by card effects that specify this 1 card as a target. If the result is tails, this card is unaffected by card effects that do not specify this 1 card as a target.

(Art: A sporty plant sprite with branches on her head in the shape of various animal antlers.)

Whimsical Sprite

Wind, Plant, LV 1, 500/500

Effect: When this card battles a monster, roll a six-sided dice. Multiply this card's ATK/DEF by the result of the die roll, for the damage step.

(Art: A ditzy little plant sprite. She sits on a flower with a vapid and clueless, yet cheerful expression.)

Seedling Matron

Earth, Plant, LV 3, 1600/0

Effect: During your Main Phase, pay 800 Life Points to Special Summon 1 Plant-Type monster with an ATK and DEF of 800 or less from your hand or Deck to your side of the field. Shuffle your Deck afterwards. A monster Summoned by this effect cannot be attacked while this card is on the field.

(Art: A motherly woman with branches for arms. In the same pose as The Agent of Creation - Venus, except she is surrounded by 3 small sprites in transparent bubbles.)

Solar Fairy

Light, Plant, LV 2, 800/800

Effect: A "Solar Fairy" and "Lunar Fairy" cannot be Summoned or set in the same turn. When this card is successfully Summoned or flipped face-up, all face-up copies of "Lunar Fairy" on the field return to their owner's hands. During your second consecutive Standby Phase this card is face-up on your side of the field, return all copies of "Solar Fairy" on the field to their owner's Decks. (This is mandatory.) Then, Special Summon 1 "Lunar Fairy" from your hand or Deck to your side of the field. Shuffle your Deck afterwards. While this card is face-up on the field, increase the ATK of all Plant-Type monsters on the field by 800 points, and decrease the DEF of all Plant-Type monsters on the field by 800 points. This card cannot be attacked or targeted by a card effect controlled by your opponent while there is a Plant-Type monster other than this card on your side of the field.

(Art: One of many small fairies. She wears a short flowing light colored dress and dances on an open flower. The sun shines brilliantly behind her. The other Solar Fairies behind her dance and spread Solar Fairy dust over the flowers.)

Lunar Fairy

Dark, Plant, LV 2, 800/800

Effect: A "Lunar Fairy" and "Solar Fairy" cannot be Summoned or set in the same turn. When this card is successfully Summoned or flipped face-up, all face-up copies of "Solar Fairy" on the field return to their owner's hands. During your second consecutive Standby Phase this card is face-up on your side of the field, return all copies of "Lunar Fairy" on the field to their owner's Decks. (This is mandatory.) Then, Special Summon 1 "Solar Fairy" from your hand or Deck to your side of the field. Shuffle your Deck afterwards. While this card is face-up on the field, increase the DEF of all Plant-Type monsters on the field by 800 points, and decrease the ATK of all Plant-Type monsters on the field by 800 points. This card cannot be attacked or targeted by a card effect controlled by your opponent while there is a Plant-Type monster other than this card on your side of the field.

(Art: One of many small fairies. She wears a long flowing dark colored dress and sits on a leaf of a closed flower. The moon shines brilliant behind her. The other Lunar Fairies behind her relax on leaves and spread Lunar Fairy dust over the flowers.)

Sprite of Four Seasons - Autumn

Wind, Plant, LV 4, 1600/1600

Effect: You cannot have more than 1 "Sprite of Four Seasons" monster on your side of the field at any time. During your next Standby Phase after this card is Summon or flipped face-up, send this card to the Graveyard. (This is mandatory.) Then, Special Summon 1 "Sprite of Four Seasons - Winter" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, send up to 1 Plant-Type monster from your Deck to your Graveyard. Shuffle your Deck afterwards. If Summoned by the effect of "Sprite of Four Seasons - Summer", send up to 2. This card cannot be attacked or targeted by a card effect controlled by your opponent while there is a Plant-Type monster other than this card on your side of the field.

(Art: A plant sprite with a form of a small yet beautiful woman. She wears a long dress in autumn colors; orange, yellow, brown, and red. Her hair is made of leaves all turned or turning for the season, as are her leafy wings. Her skin has a light bark texture and color. She compassionately checks on all of the trees and plants, touching the tree leaves lightly.)

Sprite of Four Seasons - Winter

Water, Plant, LV 4, 1600/1600

Effect: You cannot have more than 1 "Sprite of Four Seasons" monster on your side of the field at any time. During your next Standby Phase after this card is Summon or flipped face-up, send this card to the Graveyard. (This is mandatory.) Then, Special Summon 1 "Sprite of Four Seasons - Spring" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, destroy up to 1 Plant-Type monster on the field. If Summoned by the effect of "Sprite of Four Seasons - Autumn", destroy up to 2. While this card is face-up on the field, all face-up Plant-Type monsters on the field change to defense position and must remain in defense position. This card cannot be attacked or targeted by a card effect controlled by your opponent while there is a Plant-Type monster other than this card on your side of the field.

(Art: A plant sprite with a form of a small yet beautiful woman. She wears a long white and blue colored dress with a thick scarf wrapped around her neck. Her hair and wings are pure white, smooth on top, and spiked downwards, like the branches of a pine tree weighted heavily in snow. Her skin is pale and bark textured. She sits in the snow, keeping a weary vigil of the snow covered landscape.)

Sprite of Four Seasons - Spring

Earth, Plant, LV 4, 1600/1600

Effect: You cannot have more than 1 "Sprite of Four Seasons" monster on your side of the field at any time. During your next Standby Phase after this card is Summon or flipped face-up, send this card to the Graveyard. (This is mandatory.) Then, Special Summon 1 "Sprite of Four Seasons - Summer" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, add up to 1 Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard to your hand. If Summoned by the effect of "Sprite of Four Seasons - Winter", add up to 2. This card cannot be attacked or targeted by a card effect controlled by your opponent while there is a Plant-Type monster other than this card on your side of the field.

(Art: A plant sprite with a form of a small yet beautiful woman. She wears a light green and earthy colored ensemble with a long skirt. Her hair and wings are both made of many short stalks and plant stems, all budding in preparation to bloom. Her skin is light but vibrant, with a leafy pattern to it. She cheerily trots over the short grassy meadow tapping the short plants as she passes to wake them.)

Sprite of Four Seasons - Summer

Fire, Plant, LV 4, 1600/1600

Effect: You cannot have more than 1 "Sprite of Four Seasons" monster on your side of the field at any time. During your next Standby Phase after this card is Summon or flipped face-up, send this card to the Graveyard. (This is mandatory.) Then, Special Summon 1 "Sprite of Four Seasons - Autumn" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, Special Summon up to 1 Plant-Type monster from your hand to your side of the field. If Summoned by the effect of "Sprite of Four Seasons - Spring", Special Summon up to 2. While this card is face-up on the field, all face-up Plant-Type monsters on the field change to attack position and must remain in attack position. This card cannot be attacked or targeted by a card effect controlled by your opponent while there is a Plant-Type monster other than this card on your side of the field.

(Art: A plant sprite with a form of a small yet beautiful woman. She wears a short sun dress with bright rainbow colors. Her hair and wings are both made of long vibrant green grass with a rainbow of small flowers in full bloom. Her skin is tanned with a leafy patern to it. She cheerily strolls through forest and meadow overflowing in flowers.)

Weeping Willow

Light, Plant, LV 6, 1800/1800

Effect: Increase this card's ATK/DEF by 200 points for each Plant-Type monster in a player's Graveyard.

(Art: A large Weeping Willow tree on the river's edge. The entire tree glows with a brilliant light blue aura, which is reflected on the calm waters. Hundreds of small blue ethereal lights float around the tree.)

Guardian Vines

Continuous Trap

Effect: You can only activate this card by selecting 1 Plant-Type monster on your side of the field when it is attacked. After activation, negate the attack of a monster that attacks the selected monster, and that monster cannot attack or change its position for as long as this card remains on the field. At each End Phase, a monster that attacked the selected monster has its level decreased by 1. When a monster's level cannot decrease anymore by this effect, send it to the Graveyard. When the selected monster leaves the field, this card is destroyed. Pay Life Points equal to the ATK of the selected monster at each of your Standby Phases. If you do not, this card is destroyed.

(Art: Prickle Fairy defends herself from an attaching swarm of Flower Wolves. Dozens of massive vines emerge from the ground, blocking the Flower Wolves' attacks, seizing them, and dragging them into the ground.

Enchanting Fragrance

Trap

Effect: You can only activate this card while you control a Plant-Type monster. Change all attack position monsters on your opponent's side of the field to defense position.

(Art: Dreamsprite blows a dreamy mixture of sparkling dust and bubbles into the light breeze. Rescue Cat sleeps peacefully in front of her.)

Belladonna's Kiss

Spell

Effect: Select 1 Plant-Type monster on your side of the field and 1 face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field. Decrease the ATK of your opponent's monster by the original ATK of your selected monster until your next Standby Phase. If the ATK of your opponent's monster decreases to 0 by this effect, destroy the monster at this time. Your selected monster cannot attack during the turn this card is activated.

(Art: Rose Specter of Dunn slinks forward to delivers a fatal kiss. Her lips shimmer with a sparkly metallic pink lipstick.)

Out of Season

Counter Trap

Effect: You can only activate this card while you control a Plant-Type monster and your opponent activates a card effect that affects a Plant-Type monster on the field. Negate your opponent's card effect, and destroy that card.

(Art: An autumn leaf sets off a concealed bear traps, while a rope snare is frozen solid in mid snap. A pair of snowshoes are beached at the river edge in the background where fish hop in the bright summer sunlight.)

Lost Season

Trap

Effect: This card can only be activated at your Standby Phase before a "Sprite of Four Seasons" monster on your side of the field is sent to the Graveyard by its effect. Send the "Sprite of Four Seasons" monster to the graveyard. For a "Sprite of Four Seasons - Spring" sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Sprite of Four Seasons - Autumn" to your side of the field from your hand or Deck. For a "Sprite of Four Seasons - Summer" sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Sprite of Four Seasons - Winter" to your side of the field from your hand or Deck. For a "Sprite of Four Seasons - Autumn" sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Sprite of Four Seasons - Spring" to your side of the field from your hand or Deck. For a "Sprite of Four Seasons - Winter" sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Sprite of Four Seasons - Summer" to your side of the field from your hand or Deck. Shuffle your Deck afterwards.

(Art: A girl in a miniskirt clenches her skirt as a freak snow storm sweeps through with heavy winds. The guy next to her clenches his arms over his bare chest.)

Extended Season

Quickplay Spell

Effect: This card can only be activated at your Standby Phase before a "Sprite of Four Seasons" monster on your side of the field is sent to the Graveyard by its effect. The "Sprite of Four Seasons" monster is not sent to the Graveyard until your next Standby Phase.

(Art: A guy and a girl cross-country ski on grass while wearing shorts and t-shirts. Several sad kids sit on their toboggans at the top of a grassy hill, but can't get it to slide.)

Note: Junko had this set, but lost before she could use it.

Day-Night Shift

Trap

Effect: This card can only be activated by returning all copies of "Lunar Fairy" or "Solar Fairy" on the field to the bottom of their owner's Decks. Then, Special Summon up to the same number of copies of "Lunar Fairy" if a "Solar Fairy" was returned to its owner's Deck, or "Solar Fairy" if "Lunar Fairy" was returned to its owner's Deck, to your side of the field from your Deck. Shuffle your Deck afterwards. This card cannot be activated during a turn a "Lunar Fairy" or "Solar Fairy" was Summoned or flipped face-up.

(Art: A garden is parted down the center of the card with it being night on one side and day on the other. The Solar Fairies yawn and wave goodnight as they flit away, while the Lunar Fairies emerge from their sleep and stretch. Cute animals pass by each other on the ground beneath the plants, passing sleeping caps and coffee mugs as they go by.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Goddess Sword LV 4

Light, Angel, LV 4, 1400/1400

Union/Effect: Once per turn during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to a Warrior-Type, Angel-Type, or LIGHT monster on your side of the field as an Equip Spell Card. Or unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up attack position. Increase the ATK/DEF of the equipped monster by 700 points. During the Main Phase of a turn after this card or a monster equipped with this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, send this card to the Graveyard to Special Summon a "Goddess Sword LV 6" from your hand or Deck. Shuffle your Deck afterwards. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, this card is destroyed instead.)

(Art: A smooth-edged broadsword with a white hilt and metallic white blade, as well as a white aura. The crossguard has the shape of 2 feathered angel wings. The sword points upwards to the sky as light shines down on it.)

Goddess Sword LV 6

Light, Angel, LV 6, 2100/2100

Union/Effect: Once per turn during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to a Warrior-Type, Angel-Type, or LIGHT monster on your side of the field as an Equip Spell Card. Or unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up attack position. Increase the ATK/DEF of the equipped monster by 700 points. Negate the effects of monster cards a monster equipped with this card destroys as a result of battle. During the Main Phase of a turn after this card or a monster equipped with this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, send this card to the Graveyard to Special Summon a "Goddess Sword LV 8" from your hand or Deck. Shuffle your Deck afterwards. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, this card is destroyed instead.)

(Art: Goddess Sword LV 4 upgraded. Now longer, with a larger blade and hilt, and a more brilliant aura with white lightning crashing around it. The hilt is more elaborate with the angel wing crossguard increasing in size, and an angelic woman's face where the blade and crossguard meet. Her eyes are closed.)

Goddess Sword LV 8

Light, Angel, LV 8, 2800/2800

Union/Effect: Once per turn during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to a Warrior-Type, Angel-Type, or LIGHT monster on your side of the field as an Equip Spell Card. Or unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up attack position. Increase the ATK/DEF of the equipped monster by 1400 points. Negate the effects of monster cards this card or a monster equipped with this card destroys as a result of battle. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, this card is destroyed instead.)

(Art: The sword's final form. Now a white sword bathing the world in its white aura. Its hand guard now depicts an angelic woman's face with her long hair weaving partially up the blade, partially around the winged crossguard, and around the handle to the prommel. Her deep blue gemstone eyes are open. The immense sword is now encrusted in green gems as well. Its blade is smooth and flowing from tip to end.)

Demon Sword LV 4

Dark, Demon, LV 4, 1400/1400

Union/Effect: Once per turn during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to a Warrior-Type, Demon-Type, or DARK monster on your side of the field as an Equip Spell Card. Or unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up attack position. Increase the ATK/DEF of the equipped monster by 700 points. During the Main Phase of a turn after this card or a monster equipped with this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, send this card to the Graveyard to Special Summon a "Demon Sword LV 6" from your hand or Deck. Shuffle your Deck afterwards. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, Special Summon this card in face-up attack position.)

(Art: A black serrated-edged broadsword with a black hilt, as well as a black aura. The crossguard has the shape of 2 leathery demon wings. The sword points downwards to the ground as dark mist rises around it.)

Demon Sword LV 6

Dark, Demon, LV 6, 2100/2100

Union/Effect: Once per turn during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to a Warrior-Type, Demon-Type, or DARK monster on your side of the field as an Equip Spell Card. Or unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up attack position. Increase the ATK/DEF of the equipped monster by 700 points. Negate the effects of monster cards a monster equipped with this card destroys as a result of battle. During the Main Phase of a turn after this card or a monster equipped with this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, send this card to the Graveyard to Special Summon a "Demon Sword LV 8" from your hand or Deck. Shuffle your Deck afterwards. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, Special Summon this card in face-up attack position.)

(Art: Demon Sword LV 4 upgraded. Now longer, with a larger blade and hilt, and a more brilliant aura with black flames burning around it. The hilt is more elaborate with its demon wing crossguard increasing in size, and a demonic man's face where the blade and crossguard meet. His eyes are closed.)

Demon Sword LV 8

Dark, Demon, LV 8, 2800/2800

Union/Effect: Once per turn during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to a Warrior-Type, Demon-Type, or DARK monster on your side of the field as an Equip Spell Card. Or unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up attack position. Increase the ATK/DEF of the equipped monster by 1400 points. Negate the effects of monster cards this card or a monster equipped with this card destroys as a result of battle. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, Special Summon this card in face-up attack position.)

(Art: The sword's final form. Now a black sword bathing the world in its black aura. Its hand guard now depicts a demonic man's face with his elaborate horns spiraling partially up the blade, around the winged crossguard, and around the handle to the prommel. His deep red gemstone eyes are open. The immense sword is now encrusted in orange gems as well. Its blade is serrated and chaotic from tip to end.)


	15. Chapter 15

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The American Duelists**

**Chapter 15 - Time Attack**

"I'm sooo bored!" Hannah complains. The tall voluptuous blonde girl lies on her belly on the bottom bed of the 3 tier bunk with her head propped up on her folded arms. She blows a few strands of hair away from her eyes to get a better view of the small boy dusting on the other side of the room. The small Ra Yellow boy, Sho, continues with his duties; ignoring Hannah's complaint. To his left, the tiny doll-like Annette sits on a wood chair beside the window, where the she sips from a bottle of water while letting the room's small fan blow over her. On the other side of the room, the far planer girl of the three, Jessica, sits at the girls's desk; browsing through one of her school workbooks.

The dull scene is enough to put anyone to sleep. With a heavy yawn, Hannah rolls to her back and stretches lazily across the bottom bed. Readjusted, Hannah tilts her head back over the edge of the bed, so she can watch the same boring scene upside down. Her fine long blonde hair gathers in a neat pile on the floor beside the bed, and it sweeps and sways; shimmering and dancing with each tip of her head. After about a minute of gazing at the same scene from a different vantage point, the tall girl's focus falls on the inverted Sho going about his assigned duties attentively. He dusts, oblivious to her watchful gaze and oblivious to the small but steadily growing smile forming across her lips behind him. "Sho-Bozu..." She calls out sweetly in the cutest and most playful voice she has in her arsenal. The sound of her voice immediately freezes the small boy in his tracks. "Come play with my girls."

"Eh?" The small boy exhales a queer breath, not entirely sure if he heard or understood her correctly, and seeming to not really want to know either way. He hesitates, but eventually turns his head to face her; only to be met with a scene matching his horror filled expectations. One of the tiny turquoise haired boy's eyebrows twitches at the sight of Hannah's wide upside down smile. As if the ominous expression wasn't bad enough, the tall voluptuous girl lies fully sprawled across the bed on her back with her legs in the air, feet on the wall, and holding her deck box up, waving it rhythmically in a summoning ritual to entice the small boy to come and fall into whatever scheme she has for the moment. Her heavy boy's jacket hangs over the back of Jessica's chair, while all three girls's boots are lined in a row beside the door. With only these two articles missing, and with Hannah not wearing any socks at the moment, the pale skinned beauty appears extremely naked in only her tight miniskirt and skin-tight black shirt; far more naked than she really is. Sho's eyes drift over the massive black mounds spread out to her sides under their weight. He gulps heavily. A voice in the back of his mind whispers to him, "No good will come of this." To which he nods vigorously.

"Well?" She asks innocently, following it up by giving her soft pink lips a slow seductive lick.

A cold shiver runs down the boy's spine. He already knows this will be bad, but there is little he can do. He is, after all, in her service for the week. Unable to ignore her, the small boy cautiously asks, "Uh, where?" Having served under her for several days already, he partially expects another humiliating public display or arduous trial for her amusement.

"Right here, silly."

"What? We can't duel here!" He objects. While the Ra Yellow dorm rooms are far more spacious and habitable than the closet-sized Osiris Red dorm rooms, they are still quite small; too small for anything more than sleeping and studying in.

"Why not?" Hannah asks, still using her sugary sweet voice.

"It's, it's too small." He states incredulously, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Like that EVER really matters to a boy." She snorts. Again, Hannah waves her deck box. "Come on Sho! Play with me!" She sings more forcefully. With each slight wave, a ripple spreads across the hills and valleys of her tight black shirt. Again, the tiny boy gulps, but this time while wiping a puddle of sweat from his brow.

"It's no good to argue." He reminds himself. But despite having already surrendered mentally, his body still hesitates. Eventually though, the diminutive boy submissively reaches for his duel disk and deck box beside the girls' desk.

"Nooo... Not like that!" Hannah whines childishly. "That's boring!"

"Then how?"

"No duel disks." She answers forcefully. "I want you to play a special game with me."

"A game?" Sho asks; the dread evident in his voice. Jessica seems to pick up on it, but she keeps herself occupied in her workbook regardless.

"A _special_ game." Hannah emphasizes. She rolls to her knees, righting herself on the bottom bed before then sliding to the floor where she sits up against the bed, using her mattress to support her back. "Don't worry. It's still Duel Monsters, only, it's a little different."

"Well that's vague." Sho breathes inaudibly.

"Here, I'll explain." Hannah crosses her legs to make herself more comfortable. Unfortunately for Sho, her comfort offers him yet another peek of distracting fan service which he already knows can easily come with a severe beating. Having become her slave for several misunderstandings, the last thing he wants or needs is to have another misunderstanding. He raises his head up, to cut out her lower half, but unfortunately, even while looking up, her chest is still full in view. He whimpers at the realization he has fallen into yet another of her traps. "The rules are the same as Duel Monsters..." She continues to explain obliviously to Sho's anxious fidgeting and moral struggle. "But for this game, we'll add our own time attack rules. Which means, each of our turns will be timed."

She looks to Annette, who watches silently from her chair. The fan blows her elegant wavy dark locks ever so slightly. "Annette-Chan my love, would you do us the honors?" Hannah asks sweetly. Without a response, Annette lowers the bottle of water from her lips and raises her other hand with a watch already prepared. Hannah smiles a sweet childish smile to the tiny girl. "Thank you dear." Retraining her sights back on Sho, she continues her explanation. "We'll each have a set amount of time per turn, and after each turn, that time will drop by a set amount of time, until it reaches a fixed amount. When time ends, our turns end automatically as well. See, really simple. And we'll do it without all the flashy technology."

"It seems easy enough." Sho mutters mostly to himself. "It's really not that special."

"It is simple." Hannah cheerfully agrees. As she shuffles her deck, she considers the times. "How about we start at... What the hell are doing?"

"Huh?" Sho responds; his neck craned so he is staring at the ceiling.

"Don't give me that. Look at me when I talk, and pay attention." Sho sighs and returns his head to its natural position. Hannah promptly scolds the boy. "Eh hem! Excuse you?" She states harshly.

"Yes ma'am." Sho replies obediently. Her sweet falsely innocent smile returns at the sound of his obedience. She resumes explaining the rules, while Sho turns his eyes to the floor and his own crossed legs.

"As I was saying, we'll start the duel with say, about 30 seconds, and each turn will have a 5 second decrease, until we reach 5 seconds? And to keep the game fair and fun, we'll make it so we can't rush. All card effect activations and resolutions and all attack declarations will take 1 second as a minimum. We can't go about rushing all of our orders to try and squeeze as much in as possible without giving each other a chance to respond, now can we?"

Sho takes her question and pause as his cue to raise his head. Seeing Hannah's playfully innocent smile, Sho is driven to accept. "Yes ma'am."

"Excellent. Then let's start." Hannah draws 6 cards. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take the initiative."

"Yes ma'am." He replies in defeat.

Hannah examines her hand at length before making her first play. Placing a monster card face-up on the carpet in front of her, she announces. "I'll start by summoning my ultra cute Flame Sorceress in defense position." Hannah squeals in delight. Her sharp uncharacteristic cry instantly snaps Sho from his defeated stupor. "She's so adorable! I just love her!" Hannah explains needlessly. "In case you don't remember, my little girl's effect forces you to choose a card from my hand to be removed from play. If it is the same type as I declare, you take 1000 points of damage. But first..." She sets a s/t card before holding her hand out towards Sho. "Monster card."

Sho cautiously chooses. As he reaches for a card, Hannah adds, "In the spirit of sportsmanship, we'll not allow more than 2 seconds to choose a card for the first 2 turns, and 1 second afterwards." Sho nods and takes a card. His large eyes widen as he looks over Raging Flame Sprite. Again, Hannah squeals sharply. "Ahhh, lucky!" She sets the card sideways beside her and explains, "You take 1000 points of damage. One more?" She asks again with her hand extended, but Sho declines.

"Time." Annette declares firmly without raising her voice or tone.

"Your turn, Sho-Bozu." Hannah encourages him.

"Right." Sho draws. He also examines his hand in detail before playing Drillroid on the carpet in front of him. "I'll attack."

"Not so fast, Sho-Bozu. I wish to activate my set card, Negate Attack. "My little girl will be safe for 1 turn." Sho continues by setting 2 s/t cards, and he ends his turn.

My turn, Hannah points out as she draws. "Now I'll play my Assassin Lady of Flames in attack position. "Spell cards." She declares with her finely cared for finger nail tapping on her Assassin Lady of Flames. She turns over the top 3 cards of her deck, revealing Inferno Flame Swordsman, Feather of the Phoenix, and Curse of Pain. "Ah, lucky cards!" She states in her best mock Japanese voice without the aid of her translator. "You'll take another 1000 points of damage, Sho-Bozu. Now, I'll play this card, Nightmare Steel Cage, and we won't attack each other for 2 turns." With a wink, she states, "Okay?"

"Time." Annette calls.

Sho draws. He looks to his set cards, Super Charge and Magic Cylinder. Neither will do him any good at the moment. "What ever happened to playing aggressively; the true essence of fire and all that?" Sho asks himself. His hand contains Shield Crush, Cycroid, Rescueroid, and Ambulanceroid; nothing to break free of Hannah's Nightmare Steel Cage or to stop her burn. After tributing Drilloid to summon Rescueroid in defense position, he activates Shield Crush. Hannah sends her card depicting a small girl dressed in a black loligoth dress and bowler hat to the graveyard.

"Time."

"Draw. Spell card." Hannah declares; turning over her top 3 cards from her deck once more. She lays Ectoplasmer, Burial From a Different Dimension, and another Assassin Lady of Flames in front of her. "You're in trouble now Sho-Bozu. Only 1000 life points left." She sets the 3 cards sideways beside her, then she spends the rest of her turn shaking her head slowly until Annette calls time.

Sho draws. "Mystical Space Typhoon?" He immediately activates it, destroying Hannah's Nightmare Steel Cage. He then summons Ambulanceroid and changes Rescueroid to attack position. "I'll attack your monster and your life points!" He declares triumphantly.

"Well that's no fun." Hannah pouts while sending her monster to the graveyard pile. Sho declares his turn's end. "You're so insensitive." Hannah complains while she draws. "How can you be so cold and uncaring to kill my girls?" She promptly sets a s/t card and summons another Fire Sorceress. "Spell card." Sho cautiously chooses, pitching her Fire Familiar - Salamandra. He sighs in relief, only to have Hannah cheerfully offer him, "Again?" He declines expectantly, which draws another pouting sigh from the lovely blonde girl.

"Time."

"Draw." To Sho's excitement, he finds he has drawn Steamroid, and with only Assassin Lady of Flames and a set s/t card, he may be able to win it this turn. "Steamroid." He declares as he plays the card on the carpet in front of him.

"So what color are they?" Hannah asks out of the blue.

"Huh?" Sho hums uncertainly to her question.

With a coy smirk, Hannah elaborates, "My panties?"

"Uh, uh, ah..." Sho sputters a string of nonsense, unable to put his thoughts into words.

"Time." Annette declares.

Hannah titters. "Just kidding. I wear boy shorts, which you'd know if you peeked." With a soft smile, she compliments Sho. "It seems you're a good boy after all, Sho-Bozu." Sho blushes and embarrassedly averts his gaze from her smiling face. The simple gesture flusters him more than all her poses and teasing combined. "I win."

"What?" Sho asks out of shock. Hannah reveals only spell cards in her hand.

"Spell card."

"That's, not fair. There was nothing I could do."

"No, there wasn't." She agrees. "And even if there had been, you wouldn't have done it. You're too easily distracted, and you take too long to think and play. If you really want to become a great player, you need to learn to play and think quickly. Wasting lots of time to make decisions and thinking excessively about each of your plays doesn't make your plays good ones, nor the right ones. Understand, Sho-Bozu?"

Sho nods quietly. Having achieved her victory, Hannah stands up and stretches. "That was an amusing diversion; at least good for a quick cheap thrill." Looking down on Sho, she exclaims, "Get better at time attack rules, and you'll grow as a duelist." With a wink, she explains, "Five seconds is a very long time."

"Yes ma'am." The small disheartened boy breaths.

"After that, I could go for some fresh air. What do you girls say?" She looks to Annette first, who glares back at her. The small girl silently gives her water bottle a shake. "And we'll get some Agua for my girl who likes her H2O." She adds with a smile. Then, she looks to Jessica, who gives her a nervous yet guilty smile. Hannah quickly interprets it and replies. "The scenic route would be nice, don't you think?" Jessica's guilty smile widens. With all girls agreeing, she points to the door, declaring, "Girls let's get hydrated! Sho's treat!"

"What?" He cries.

"What are you complaining about? I'd say you owe it to me. You did sneak a peek at my underwear, after all."

"Na, no, no I didn't!" He protests in a very animated display.

"Now, now. You don't have to lie. I know you snuck a peek after I told you I wear boy shorts. And it's okay. I'm not going to beat the perverted snot out of you for it. But at least own up to your actions and make it up to me like a real man should."

Sho wants to protest, but the sheer weight of the futility hangs heavy overhead. Not wanting to waist the energy fighting a lost cause, Sho hangs his head in defeat. "Okay." He sighs.

The girls celebrate with a communal smile, which in Annette's case is a blank expression, and in Jessica's case is a guilty apologetic grin. Hannah ushers each of the girls out ahead of her, and then Sho. As he trudges out the door; a broken man, Hannah asks him, "You never answered me. What color are they?"

With a heavy sigh, Sho replies, "Black."

Smiling a wide soft smile, Hannah pats Sho on the head and musses his soft turquoise hair, and she follows him out the door. "Pervert."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Ra Yellow duelist grits his teeth and shields himself from the explosion of his monsters. "Jinzo!?" His last few hundred life points fall to 0. Once the field is cleared, he complains, "This can't be! I can't have lost. Not to you!"

Michael's face shows no emotion, even as the Ra Yellow boy protests his defeat. "You'll never become a strong duelist if you only pick opponents you hear are weak."

"Dammit! A fluke... It was just a fluke! This duel never happened!" The boy curses before taking off along the trail with his two friends in pursuit. Michael watches the 3 run out of sight. He sighs softly before sliding his deck back into its appropriate deck box attached to his belt. He also returns his black duel disk to its protective case and slings it over his shoulder. Then, with all of his equipment stored away safely, he heads up the inclined trail behind him.

After only a few steps, Michael's gaze falls on the woods to his right. You might as well come out. There's nothing left to watch here." He exclaims to the trees and bushes. He receives no immediate response, but eventually, a small girl in an Obelisk Blue uniform crawls out from the underbrush. "It's you." He breaths; not intending any offense by it. She nods with a giggle.

"Yeppers. It's me." Lilica replies with a guilty titter before sticking her tongue out playfully and tapping herself in the head with her fist. Once she has hopped to her feet and dusted herself off, she skips after Michael. "Don't mind if I tag along, do ya?" She asks cheerily.

"No. It's alright." Michael replies; showing the same lack of enthusiasm as always. Again, the diminutive half Japanese-American girl giggles, and she joins Michael; skipping alongside him, and doing her best to keep pace with the tall dark skinned boy.

Out of nowhere, the tiny girl cheers. "Hurray! You won again!" Her exclamation is rather needless. "It was another fluke too! You're becoming the fluke master!"

"It seems that way."

"That was your thirteenth straight fluke win in a row, wasn't it? Eight and fourteen... You had a rough start, but it looks like you're finally settling in to a groove." The tiny girl falls unexpectedly silent. Michael glances at her; finding her face twisted in animated thought. Just as abruptly as the talking, ceased, she starts back up. "How Michael got his groove back! We should ask the audio visual club to make a movie about you."

"You mean another." He points out more so than asks.

Lilica catches the reference and titters apologetically. "Touche." But not one to lose spirit, Lilica quickly rebounds from his comeback with her own boundless optimism. "Still, no matter how you look at it, you're doing really well now. You've been taking out duelists one after the other." She punches the air wildly, and by consequence, falls further behind him. Realizing she is lagging behind, Lilica quickly jogs after him; still jabbering the whole time. "You've been fighting the good fight, showing all those duelists who prey on the weak that they can be prey too. Growl!" The tiny girl claws the air and makes gestures that Michael can only assume is suppose to represent fangs, even if it looks more like a hapless kitten pawing the air. Lilica titters out of embarrassment from her own silliness. Then, in a more serious tone, she sincerely exclaims, "You're like a hero; sticking up for all the duelists who get picked on unjustly. It's pretty cool."

"You think so?"

Lilica blushes. "Well, yeah."

"They keep choosing me expecting an easy win."

Lilica trots ahead so she can smile back at him. Looking back with her head tilted playfully, she states, "That's a good thing though, isn't it? It shows they've misjudged you and that you're not so weak. That's why you're so cool: You're not bothered by them even though you know they think you're weak, and you keep beating them like they're no big deal."

"Maybe they're letting their guards down. They don't expect much from me, so why should they give it their all? If they took it seriously..." Michael doesn't finish, but Lilica understands what he was about to say.

Despite his comment, Lilica still smiles and shakes her head. Her silky brown hair whips from side to side. "I would think that a duelist who chooses opponents like that would definitely give it their all. If you really think about it. Would you really want to risk losing to someone who is suppose to be bad just because you held back? I don't think so!" She quips with a playful attitude.

"But if you do hold back and lose, you can call it a fluke loss, or say it was a given game." He draws a long shallow breath. "Either way, it doesn't speak highly of a player's strength when they only choose weak opponents. Even when they lose, it's not all that unexpected from a player who refuses to dual opponents they think they might lose against."

"You have a point." Lilica considers; complimented by her animated thought process. "I think you're over thinking things. Even if you they weren't strong players, it's good to see you doing so well now. Give it some time for word to spread, and everyone will think twice before messing with you. It won't matter who you dueled." Michael doesn't respond.

The two hike up the long dirt trail in silence. Lilica skips along side, and occasionally must jog to catch up after falling behind his longer strides. After a while, Lilica asks, "Hey Michael, are you happy?"

He doesn't respond at first. When she starts to elaborate on her question, he replies simply, "You decide."

His response is a bit puzzling, but after giving it a moments thought, Lilica responds somberly, "You still don't seem happy to me."

Again, Michael remains silent. After a while, he finally responds, "I really don't know."

"Is it, because of Ramirez?" Lilica asks cautiously.

"No." His answer sounds definitive, but despite his seeming certainty, Michael can feel a deep pain in his chest; a deep emptiness, like a hollow pit where his heart should be.

"I think you should let it go. We tried our best for him. It wasn't our fault we couldn't help. He's gone now, so there's nothing we can do for him anymore." Lilica casts Michael a soft reassuring smile. "Besides, I'm sure he is doing well wherever he is. From now on, lets only concentrate on making ourselves happy."

Michael's heartbeat speeds up. Her words are confusing. Michael thinks she meant something by her choice of words, but not wanting to acknowledge it, he remains silent and tells himself, "She didn't mean anything by it."

"We're really lucky." Lilica comments. She waves her arms out to the sky and forest around them. "We're on an island on our own. There's no parents or noisy cars or any of the stuff like back home to distract us. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. We should enjoy it!"

"I should." He agrees in an empty tone; drawing a sigh from the small girl.

"I really think you should let go and try to be happy. Life's too short to be so sad all the time."

Michael finally stops. The two stand side by side at the hill peek overlooking the beach, forest, and Duel Academia's docks. The sun hangs high overhead, and the cloudless blue sky stretches to the horizon. Lilica is awed by the scene. "Is that what you think?" Michael asks. "That I'm sad?"

Lilica looks to him with a weary, uncertain expression. "Well, yeah. You seem sad."

"I'm not sad." He states in an even tone.

"But you're not happy either?" Lilica asks, expecting him to agree.

"They're still different."

Lilica hangs her head. "I don't see how."

Once more, the two stand in silence; each watching the breathtaking scene from the hill's peek. Michael abruptly explains, "I don't feel anything."

Looking at Michael, Lilica doesn't mask her sad expression. "Is that different from feeling nothing?" But Michael doesn't answer. After giving him a chance to respond, Lilica cautiously asks, "That other deck; the one you haven't used yet. I bet it's a broken doll deck?"

"Do you think it suits me?"

"I do." She admits sadly. "That deck reminds me of you. And you remind me of a broken doll."

"A broken doll?" He ponders the thought. "Maybe." Glancing down on the short cute girl, he replies harshly, "Is that why you're always trying to fix me?"

Her eyes meet his. The endless innocence shows across her youthful features as she smiles a sad smile. "Yeah. Something like that." She giggles softly to mask the mounting tension between them. "Sorry to be such a busybody."

"Not everything is fixable." He remarks callously.

Lilica hangs her head once more. She replies softly; a naive response. "I can't believe that."

Again, two silent figures stand alone on the hill peak. The whole island is bright and lively around them. Birds sing and insects chirp incessantly, while the wind whispers through the trees, and the waves cackles across the rocks and beach far below. Yet in his world, there is only silence, save for a voice; a nagging voice deep in the back of his mind. "So I'm a broken doll that can't feel anything?" He recalls the sensation of having a heavy burden hanging over him. Its gravity gathers in his chest, like a massive chain anchored down by a terrible beast. The memory replays: Clenching the heavy chain, he squeezes with all his might, even as his strength leaves him, until the invisible chain shatters, and the beast falls into nothingness.

"There's a big piece missing." He utters while envisioning himself grasping at the empty hole in his chest. But as he grasps futilely at the hole in his chest, he admits, "It was empty before that." Reaching his hand through the massive hole where his heart should be, he reiterates, "I can't be fixed. That piece was always missing."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the nurse's office, James sits on the desk top. "Is that it?" He asks abruptly as his eyes open. "It can't be that simple... Could it?" He thinks it over once more, muttering the fine points and details to himself despite the room being quite empty. His muttering suddenly cease. No sooner do his lips stop moving, they curl back to reveal two rows of near flawless white teeth clenched in a grin. They remain clenched as he begins chuckling heavily through them, until the chuckling becomes explosive, and he bursts into a maniacal fit of laughter. "How stupid!" He chokes through the laughter. "It's so easy!"

Emi Ayukawa hurries through the sliding door. Her attentive gaze immediately turns to the source of the laughter. James continues to laugh while he looks the young woman up and down. "Are you alright representative?" She asks cautiously.

"Quite alright, Miss Ayukawa." He replies; all laughter ceasing, but the joy overflowing in his every word.

Emi Ayukawa eyes him over uncertainly, but with no visible reason for the excessive display, she sets it aside and asks him, "You needed something, representative?" Her voice is formal and polite.

James eyes her at his leisure, letting his gaze linger at her hair, then drift downwards, past her youthful face, large eyes, long slender neck, and farther until his gaze comes to rest at her slender ankles and large boots. "Hellooo nurse!" He hums softly before addressing her in an equally formal manner. "Thank you for seeing me miss Ayukawa. However, I'm afraid the conversation I wished to have with you is no longer required. I've found my answers, and once more, I'm in control." James gives his hand a slight wave; banishing Emi Ayukawa's pupils and leaving her gaze devoid of energy and emotion. The young woman stands soullessly in place while James slides off the desk, then strolls towards her. "My, my... They certainly don't build them like this anymore. Very nice." James runs his right hand up Ayukawa's side, allowing his fingers to kneed her soft skin through her thin pink dress. His palm glides unprotested up her ribs and around her back, where his curious fingers run along the form of her shoulder blades before crawling back down to her hips. "Very nice indeed." James explains with a delightful snicker. "Oh yeah, I definitely like you more than that fruit cake ailurophobe! Unfortunately, I have important work to tend to. We'll have to get together some other time, when you have a bit more... Personality." After brushing his left thumb across her lips, James strolls past Ayuakwa and out the door. As the door slides closed behind him, he runs his tongue over his left thumb, then snaps his fingers; releasing the young teacher from his hold. Ayukawa looks about curiously while the door clicks shut behind her.

"Is someone there?" She asks; obviously startled by the abrupt noise. Receiving no answer, she eventually settles down and returns to her desk. Once seated, the young teacher glances vacantly over the desk top. "What was I doing?" She asks the empty room. At the same time, the young woman brushes her lips with her fingers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is nice. What do you think?" Kyle remarks with a grin. Ran turns her head away.

"It would be, if not for the company." She snaps.

"But if not for the company, you'd be alone, and a day just can't be nice when you spend it all alone." Ran starts to object, but before she can, Kyle tags on, "At least, not when you spend everyday alone."

His smirk widens; knowing full well how Ran intended to respond. Having lost her point to argue with him, Ran huffs and returns to walking silently at his side. His handsome face still brims as he watches the big haired girl intently. A small braid hanging over each of her ears bounces and sway with each step she takes. She keeps her arms crossed over her chest and her body turned slightly away from him as she walks. He has plenty of time to take in her features from head to toe before Ran finally turns on him. "Will you stop staring at me?" She shouts. "It's very rude!"

Kyle chuckles. "Now how do you know I was staring at you, unless of course, you were secretly staring at me?"

"Idiot!" She barks while skidding to a halt on the dirt path. She then stomps her boot on the ground. "It's called peripheral vision! I can see you from the corner of my eyes!" Kyle traces her pointed finger to her large hawkish eyes.

"Oh, so that's your secret?" Kyle teases. "Sneaking peaks at guys from the corners of your eyes? How clever. Although, when I check out a girl, I like to center her in my line of sight, so I can enjoy every last detail to its fullest."

Ran doesn't take kindly to his comment, which is seen in her first response; a hardy irritated growl. "Idiot! Stupid idiot! What part of _I wasn't staring at you _didn't you understand?"

"Hey, it's alright. Don't worry about it. I happen to find it cute. It's definitely more suitable for a girl to sneak glances at the boy she likes than for her to stare at him like a deranged fan."

"You freaking moron! Which part is so hard for you to understand?"

Kyle merely smiles back at her. "But I do understand. You say you weren't watching me, but you also say you caught me staring at you. Which can only mean you were either sneaking peeks at me and caught me watching you, or you really weren't watching me, in which case you don't know that I was watching you, and you snapped on me unjustly, for no reason."

"Urghhh..." Ran growls again; this time, while simultaneously grinding her teeth. "I know you were watching me!" She states absolutely. "You already admitted you were!"

"Oh, so I did!" He admits innocently. "But you do know how much I love to tease you?"

"Aaargh!" Ran screams through her clenched teeth. The voluptuous girl looks to be on the brink of erupting, but she forcibly ceases her screaming and turns her head away from Kyle. "Whatever!" She huffs.

Kyle chuckles at her response. "You're getting tamer. Perhaps, I'll start calling you something more fitting than how I have been addressing you. Ran-Chan maybe... Or perhaps, my darling Ran."

"Idiot! Shut up! Just shut up!" Ran explodes this time. Kyle's smirk widens into a mischievous grin. Before he can open his mouth, Ran scolds him. "Don't! Don't say a word! I don't care what you're thinking. Don't say it!"

Unable, or unwilling, to let the opportunity pass, Kyle sings, "Tsun-de-re..."

"Why can't you just shut up?" Ran screams furiously. Her irritation takes over her body, and she begins hitting Kyle repeatedly with her balled up fists pounding on his arms raised up in defense. Despite her forceful pounding and heated snarls, Kyle can't help but chuckle. Obviously, he is very proud of his guilt.

"That's not very lady like, my pet?" He jokes through Ran's powerful hammering blows on his forearms.

So busy screaming obscenities and beating on Kyle with all her might, Ran remains oblivious to the six shadows approaching from behind her. Kyle notices them immediately, but rather than address the new comers, he continues to entertain Ran's furious assault with his full attention, even as the six figures fan out to block the path ahead of him. Only when the group has completely situated themselves across the path does Kyle finally call their arrival to Ran's attention. "It seems we have company, my pet." Despite his notice, Ran chooses to ignore him and continue yelling at him. Her physical assault continues with no signs of her letting up.

"You're such a jerk! You talk and talk and talk, and even when people tell you to shut up, you continue to talk!" One of the six newcomers clears his throat loudly. This time, Ran stops. She turns sharply to find the path blocked off by six boys from various dorms; each dressed in a uniform with similar custom modifications, which gives them a uniform look amongst them in terms of design. Ran's cheeks flush in a shade of brilliant red, while the rest of her face becomes quite pale. "The Machinist Duel Faction?" She utters fearfully.

Kyle takes a step forward; effectively putting Ran in the background and out of their sites. "Well, well, it certainly took you six long enough. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." His remark is accompanied by a mocking grin. The group's members declare their intentions without hesitation. It's little more than a rehashed recital of what they told Michael. Only this time, they aren't given a chance to finish. Kyle cuts into their speech and recites it, more or less, point for point to when they addressed Michael, but he is sure to add a few personal touches as well. "We, the cyber-skittle sextet, believe we've been unduly tolerant with you damn loathsome Yankees for far too long... You've all overstayed your welcome by having differing views and opinions from us... Your arrogant attitudes and laid back approach towards dueling and life have proven that you are not worthy of attending classes here at our prestigious academy. This island ain't big enough for individualists and people with non-conformist personalities. Thus, we have come to deliver divine punishment against you cowboys who have sullied the most prestigious, noble, and masculine of past times, Duel Monsters..."

Kyle can't help but snicker at his own sarcastic remarks. "Frankly my dears, I really don't give a damn why you came, what you think, or how you feel. You came all this way to see me, and it would be down right indecent of me to not reward your lapse in judgement. However..." He draws the word out as long as he can; allowing his "r" to roll behind his grin. "I don't know if I'm in much of a mood to be a decent guy, considering how long I was made to wait. No, I'm afraid I really must insist on an explanation as to why I was kept waiting so long for you to show. For such a self righteousness and noble mission, you really should have been punctual and put down all of the infidel Americans in a single day. And yet, here we are some 2 - 3 weeks later, and you haven't even defeated two of us." He antagonizes the six by shaking his lowered head slowly. "Tsk, tsk, tsk..."

None of the six machinists seem too thrilled with his comments or attitude, but the Machinist of Light calmly takes charge. The emotionless boy explains, "We defeated the first American who showed his true colors..."

"Oh yes! He was given what he deserved." Kyle agrees sarcastically.

The Machinist of Light continues as if he hadn't been interrupted. "After he was dealt with, we sought out that shameless girl."

_The six machinists block Hannah's path that she and the other girls were using to reach their next destination. Jessica worries; whispering to Hannah, "Those are the guys..."_

"_I know who they are." Hannah interrupts her. The tall voluptuous girl casts a stern eye over the group._

_Just as they did for Michael, they recite their intentions. After completing their general speech, they point out each reason Hannah must be punished. Their reasons range from her attire, to her sultry inappropriate behavior, to the many ways she makes herself a distraction to others around her. Having completely stated their qualms with her, they challenge her to a duel they seem to think she can't refuse._

_Hannah shows them how wrong their notion is. Responding merely in a dull yawn and a dismissive wave of her hand, She retorts in a tone that hints at boredom or a lack of interest. "You wasted your time coming here. I'm uninterested in your twisted little opinions of morality. We won't be dueling you. And, I speak for all of the members of my clique." Having said all she has to say, Hannah turns the other two girls and herds them away from the machinists. "Come along ladies." _

_As she leads them away, the young Ra Yellow Earth Machinist shouts at her. "How can you just walk away from a challenge after hearing such charges? Don't you have any honor? Or pride?"_

_Hannah glares over her shoulder at the short scrawny boy. She examines the scruffy brown haired boy; taking in all his details in one sweep of her eyes, from his light stubbled face, to bony and seemingly malnourished frame. After examining the youth, she explains, "A woman's honor and pride are very different from a man's. Sorry kid, but you haven't given me any valid reason to entertain your club's deluded views of us."_

_His resolve is not shaken by her refusal. If anything, his resolve is strengthened. "Have you no pride as a duelist?" He shouts._

"_Pride as a duelist?" She scoffs. Her light mood quickly turns to open hostility nearly as intense as her six challengers. "If a duelist's pride is defined by six self proclaimed elite duelists ganging up on one casual participant because they don't approve of his choice in trying to use a fan deck seriously, then I am proud to say, I have no such duelist pride!" Once more, Hannah gathers Jessica and Annette in her arms and attempts to leave. _

_One of the Obelisk Blue Machinists callously declares, "You three can't stay together all the time." His comment freezes Hannah in her paces. Seeing that he got a response, the boy's small deep set eyes narrow, and he continue eagerly. "You will separate eventually, and when you do, the others will have to answer our challenge."_

_Hannah turns sharply; scattering a cloud of dirt and pebbles caught under toe. "Who's the leader of this pack of dogs?" She demands to know._

"_I am the active head of the Machinist Duel Faction Club, The Machinist of Light." A stern looking boy declares. Hannah approaches the calm quiet mannered machinist until they both stand face to face. She gives him no warning or chance to defend himself. In one swift instant, Hannah draws her hand back, then slaps him. The shorter boy staggers, nearly falling over from her unexpectedly forceful strike. He remains hunched over, but turns his eyes up to Hannah while holding his stinging cheek. _

_Hannah holds her tensed fingers like the taloned foot of a hawk. Each of her long finely cared for nails is splattered in crimson splotches. Raising her taloned hand in front of her grave face, Hannah calmly explains. "Listen closely. Should I so much as hear that you pestered any of my girls, I will find you, and I will kill you." All of the machinists fall silent. They are frozen under her terrifying threat and the seriousness of her delivery. "Do you understand?" She asks in a low calm voice. Fat droplets of blood fall from her nails._

_The Machinist of Light emotionlessly responds, "Understood." Blood trickles between the closed finger of the hand he has pressed to his cheek. Without another word, Hannah turns and leaves. Even Jessica's face mirrors the terrified expression the other machinists. Still, she scampers after her. Lilica's cold eyes linger on the Light Machinist, seeming to tell him, "You reap what you so." _

Kyle chuckles lightly through his wide toothy grin. "So that's it?" He comments. Eyeing the flesh colored bandages on the machinist's cheek, he bursts into laughter. "Oh yes, you got what you deserved. Threatening a woman like her? What fool so readily digs his own grave?" He chuckles more. "For all the things that girl is, fiercely loyal and vengeful are some of her strongest traits. Count yourself lucky you got off with only a few scratches." He can't help but to continue to laugh, until one of the Machinists yells at him.

"Be silent you filthy thing!"

Kyle's laughter ceases. He quickly remarks, "But that can't be all that's kept you from me. No, I find it hard to believe you obtuse blockheads would have learned your lesson after that slight run in. That was probably a 3 day set back, tops... Well, that is, another 3 day set back, after the unexpected backlash with your initial crusade video. Quite the opposite effect you intended, huh?" Watching their irritated faces grow steadily redder, Kyle further antagonizes the six by waving his hand in a gesture for them to hurry up and deliver the goods.

Once more the light machinist explains, as calmly as he is capable of. "After, that incident, we went in search of you, only to find the fourth American girl stalking through the trees and spying."

_Lilica kneels over behind a tree. With her elbows on the grassy hill in front of her and he butt wagging in the air, she mumbles to herself incoherently. The group of six line up behind the unknowing girl, while she peers around the trees. Once the six have situated themselves, they wait for the girl to take notice. But despite their ominous presence, the small girl doesn't notice. She carries on with her observing for more than a minute. In that time, the machinists watch her butt wag in the air; her short skirt flitting just as high on her thighs as it can without exposing her butt and undergarments. Each wears a different expression; ranging from rage, to utter disgust, and even to mild enjoyment. _

_The Machinist of Light waits patiently for her to catch on to their arrival. "Ohhh, I can't see anymore!" She complains so abruptly, it startles a few of the machinists who were caught up in her wiggle, rather than their mission. The small girl pushes herself to her feet and dusts her legs off. When she has finished, she turns around, and she is completely surprised to find the six men clustered around her to the point she is completely trapped on the small wooded hill. "Oh?" She chirps curiously. "Can I help you?"_

_One of the visually irritated machinist's starts their speech, but she suddenly clasps her hand to her mouth with a loud smack. "Oh me, oh my, oh dear... The time?" Again, Lilica glances around the tree towards the dirt path just beyond the tree line. Hopping, she chirps frantically, "Oh, na no no no no no! They left when I wasn't paying attention!" Turning back to the irritated group, she nonchalantly shimmies through their ranks. "Excuse me. Sorry. I'm in a hurry." She finally squeezes past the sixth member without any kind of resistence beyond their bodies being in the way. She quickly slides down the hill and runs for the path shouting back to them. "Sorry! I haven't got time to play right now. I'm working!" She runs off after the person or people she was spying on; leaving the six machinists baffled and infuriated._

Kyle bursts into laughter once more. "That girl is such a trip... But, I wonder... Who was she spying on, and why? Could it be?" His eyes drift to Ran. "Perhaps she's secretly madly in love with yours truly." With a mischievious grin, he adds, "Better be careful. The competition's getting fierce."

Ran shoots the handsome young man a dirty glare. "How can you act like a fool at such a serious time?" She questions him harshly in a hushed voice.

"Don't worry. I won't abandon you, my sweet succulent pet. You're my Insect-Pi."

"Idiot! Don't say such tactless things!" She explodes. Her face turns to shock as soon as she realizes the words left her mouth. She quickly glances to the machinists who clearly have as many qualms with her as they do with him.

Kyle shrugs her comment off and raises his duel disk from his bag. "Well, you kept your end of the bargain... So I suppose it's my turn to deliver. Although, I feel I've wasted far more time on you clowns than any of you are worth. So here's the deal." Kyle glares sternly at the Machinist of Light. "Six minutes. That's all the time I'll spare you." The calm Machinist's steely dark eyes reflect Kyle's smug image while he cycles through the cards in his deck box; replacing cards in his deck without little more than a glance over each card.

None of the machinists say anything to Kyle's arrogant comments. Instead, one looks to Ran. The Dark Machinist narrows his deep set eyes, and he breaths a comment regarding her shameful behavior. "We enver pictured you for an idol chaser, Kochou-San. But now you're following this arrogant creep along like his loyal love-starved lap dog. It's disgustingly shameful!"

Kyle breaks in before Ran has a chance to explain herself. "I'm sorry, you haven't earned the right to speak to my prize, nor have you the time to spare on such diversions. If you really must know, Ran Kochou came to me with a challenge to preserve the integrity of this school and its illustrious student body; not much unlike yourselves, or at least not much unlike what you claim." He with a nasty tone. "She lost a game to me with her freedom on the line. She has no choice in the matter, unless she takes back her solemn word to submit. And if she did that, she really would be disgustingly shameful."

"You despicable cur!" The young scrawny Earth Machinist shouts. Once more, the animosity of the six Machinists turns to Kyle, and Kyle alone.

"If you could beat me, I'd release her from our arrangement. And that is my solemn word." He smiles queerly as he adds, "Of course, you can't beat me, so it's a rather empty promise."

"Any promise you make is an empty promise." The Wind Machinist states. "You have no honor or pride as a duelist."

"I'm crushed. How could you say such a thing? The fact that I rob so many of their honor, means I have that much more than anyone here, don't you agree?" The younger Machinists snear at Kyles comment, but Kyle's grin only widens. He finally arms his duel disk, declaring, "Six minutes!"

All 6 machinists arm their duel disks in unison. From left to right stands the Ra Yellow Earth Machinist, the Obelisk Blue Dark Machinist, the Ra Yellow Wind Machinist, the Obelisk Blue Water Machinist and Fire Machinist, and the club's leader, the Obelisk Blue Light Machinist. Rather than give them any attention, Kyle turns hsi backs on the group and smiles a soft smile at Ran. "Miss Kochou, if you don't mind, could you keep time?" She's caught off guard by his actions, although, whether it is his polite and formal request or his utter lack of regard for the serious situation, is unkown. Either way, Ran agrees without complaint. After shuffling his deck, Kyle hands it to Ran. She accepts the deck and cuts it. Upon trying to return it, Kyle sets one hand on top of hers, and his other beneath hers. "Kiss it for luck." Her face doesn't betray her embarrassment or disgust at his request, but he casually adds, "I won't continue until I have your blessing." His request is accompanied by a wink.

With his smiling face and the six irritated machinists all watching and waiting, she has no choice but to submit. Fianlly, she taps her finger nail on his deck and replies, "There. It's been blessed."

"You're so cruel." He laughs.

Accepting his deck back from Ran, he slides it into his duel disk; triggering the duel disk's orb. His and hsi opponent's orbs light alternately until finally stopping with only his orb lit. "How unfortunate for you. Not much you can do about it now, but pay attention. Six minutes - START!" He shouts. "Draw! Royal Magic Library defense position." A library with three hovering platforms takes the field in front of him. "Toon Table of Contents." He quickly cycles through his deck and adds another Toon Table of Contents to his hand. One of the library platform's orbs lights up. "Toon Table of Contents." He does so again. Once more, an orb in the library lights up. "Toon Table of Contents." He uses the third and final Toon Table of Contents to add Toon Alligator to hand. The quirky toon monster appears briefly to snicker at his opponent before vanishing into his hand. The 3 lit platforms ascend into the cloudless blue sky. "Remove 3 Spell Counters - Draw!"

He draws a card, and the platforms descend from the clouds unlit. "Pigeonholing Books of Spell - I'll see the top 3 cards of my deck and choose their order." He swiftly sorts the top 3 cards of his deck, and the library gains another counter. "Upstart Goblin - Draw." He draws a card, while the Earth Machinist's life points rise 1000 points. Another platform lights up with a spell counter. "Painful Choice." He reveals all 5 pieces of Exodia. The young Earth Machinist breaks into a cold sweat as he is presented with Kyle's choices. He decides on giving Kyle the Left Leg to add to his hand. The third spell counter lights up. "Remove 3 Spell Counters - Draw."

"Graceful Charity - Draw 3 cards, and discard 2." He draws 3 cards and discards 2 Reckless Greeds. He's rewarded by another spell counter. "Monster Reincarnation." He discards the Left Leg to add the Head to his hand. A second counter lights up. "Upstart Goblin - Draw." He draws, and a third counter lights up. "Remove 3 Spell Counters - Draw."

"Reload!" Kyle shuffles his hand of 5 cards into his deck, and draws 5 new cards. Royal Magic Library counts the first spell counter. "Pigeonholing Books of Spell." Again, he alters the order of his next 3 cards, and Royal Magic Library gains another spell counter. "Dark World Dealings. We'll both draw and discard 1 card." Kyle pitches a second Royal Magic Library, as the one on the field gains its third spell counter. "Remove 3 Spell Counters - Draw."

"Swords of Revealing Light." Several swords of light fall from the blue sky above to create a barrier between Kyle and the machinist. The library gains 1 spell counter. "Dark Factory of Mass Production." He adds the Right Arm and Right Leg of the Forbidden One to his hand. Royal Magic Library gains its second spell counter. "Temple of the Kings. Trap cards can now be played in the turn they are set." A massive golden temple rises from the ground behind him, and the library gains the third spell counter. "Remove 3 Spell Counters - Draw."

"Dark World Dealings." Again, both he and his opponent draw 1 card and discard 1 card. Royal Magic Library gains 1 spell counter. "Magical Mallet." She shuffles 2 cards into his deck and draws 2 new cards. Royal Magic Library gains a second spell counter. "Reload." he shuffles 2 cards into his deck and draws 2 cards. Royal Magic Library gains it third counter once more. "Remove 3 Spell Counters - Draw."

"Reinforcement of the Army." He promptly adds Makyura the Destructor to his hand from his deck. 1 of the magic platforms lights up. Kyle sets a trap and immediately activates it. "Reckless Greed." He draws 2 cards from his deck. "Pot of Greed." He draws 2 more cards, and the second floating platform lights up. "Upstart Goblin - Draw." The Earth Machinist glances back at his group nervously. Yet, they have no support or advice to offer him. His life points increase by another 1000 points and the third floating platform lights up. "Remove 3 Spell Counters - Draw."

"Dark Factory of Mass Production." He adds the Left Leg and Left Arm of the Forbidden One to his hand from his graveyard. Again, Royal Magic Library counts his spell cards. "Magical Mallet." He shuffles 2 cards into his deck and draws 2 new cards. Royal Magic Library doesn't count the second spell though. With a wide smile, Kyle reveals all 5 pieces of Exodia to his opponent. "Game over."

Black clouds appear from nowhere to block out the sun and bue sky overhead. In an instant the massive gold form of the completed Exodia descends from the clouds in a pillar of golden light. The mighty beast's bellowing reverberates across the island. Once fully descended, Exodia delivers a single punch so powerful it drives the young Ra Yellow boy into the ground screaming.

Kyle chuckles while Exodia disappears along with his field. "You know, it's the damndest thing. The safety protocol on my duel disk seems to have temporarily malfunctioned. Its solid system seems to have gotten stuck past its preset damage maximum. It's really very problematic for my opponents." The Earth Machinist lies trembling; curled up in the fetal position on the ground. 3 of the machinists sneer at Kyle's display of brutality.

"So who's next?" Kyle asks; unfazed by the machinist curled up on the ground. "You haven't got all day."

The Dark Machinist steps forward. Their duel disk orbs cycle between them while Kyle shuffles his deck in the most flashy way possible. First, he sends his cards scattering in two arcing bridge through the air. It seems impossible that the deck would remain intact, but he pulls it off as if it was second nature. Then, he sends them shooting down his outstretched arm and into his awaiting hand, where he splits the deck in half, separates each card on its side until he is holding 2 half circles, then fuses the circles into a single stack. Again, his duel disk selects him to go first. "Another freebie." He quips as he slams his deck into his duel disk.

"Draw. Standby. Pigeonholing Books of Spell." Again, Kyle alters his next three draws to his liking, but this time he does so faster. "Pot of Greed - Draw." He draws 2 cards. "Overstock. When cards are shuffled into my deck and I draw by a card effect, I'll draw 1 additional card."

"Magical Mallet." Kyle shuffles 3 cards into his deck, then draws 4 new cards. "Set 1 card. Reload." He shuffles 3 cards into his deck and draws 4 cards. "Reinforcement of the Army." He declares, activating the set card. He adds Makyura the Destructor to his hand. "Magical Mallet." By shuffling 2 cards from his hand into his deck, Kyle is allowed to draw 3 new cards. It is immediately evident to the Machinists, they will loose each time he is given the initiative.

"Dark World Dealings - Draw. Discard Makyura the Destructor." Kyle reveals Toon Table of Contents in his hand, then sends it to his graveyard before cycling through his deck. He immediately sends an additional copy of Toon Table of Contents to his graveyard before adding Toon Alligator to his hand. The small green toon gator cackles as its hologram is sucked into Kyle's hand.

"Card Destruction." Both Kyle and the machinist send their hands to their graveyards. The Dark Machinist watches as Kyle's duel disk pulls Monster Reincarnation, Toon Alligator, and Toon Table of Contents into it. Kyle draws 3 cards, while the machinist draws 5. "Graceful Charity." He draws 3 cards, then discards 2 copies of Dark World Dealings.

"Royal Magic Library in defense position. Magical Mallet." Kyle shuffles his last card into his deck and draws 2 cards. The first library platform lights up. "Reckless Greed - Draw." The transparent figure of Makyura stands over Kyle's shoulder as he activates Reckless Greed from his hand and draws 2 cards. Kyle follows it up with a second Reckless Greed; drawing 2 more cards. "Upstart Goblin - Draw." Makyura's vanishes while the Dark Machinist's life points rise by 1000 points. The cocky boy trembles furiously. His untamable inky black hair obscures his deep set eyes. The second library platform lights up. Kyle doesn't stop there. He follows it up with another Upstart Goblin; claiming another new card, a final spell counter, and giving his opponent another 1000 life points. "Remove 3 spell counters - Draw."

Kyle starts his next series with his final Upstart Goblin. "Draw. Swords of Revealing Light." The swords seal the machinists field once more. "Reload." Shuffling 3 cards into his deck, Kyle draws 4 new cards. "Remove 3 spell counters - Draw."

"Reload." Shuffling 4 cards into his deck, Kyle draws 5 new cards, and Royal Magic Library gains its first spell counter. "Painful Choice." Kyle reveals Reckless Greed, Pigeonholing Book of Spells, Dark Factory of Mass Production, Temple of the Kings, and the Right Arm of the Forbidden One.

"Temple of the Kings." The Dark Machinist chooses in a sharp breath. The library gains a second spell counter.

"Dark Factory of Mass Production." Kyle recovers the Right Arm of the Forbidden One and Toon Alligator, which cackles at its recovery. "Remove 3 spell counters - Draw." The 3 lit platforms rise into the blue sky once more. As they descend, the clear blue sky and brilliant sun are obscured by black clouds once more. "Exodia, FIRST TURN KILL!" Kyle shouts to the descending god. The Dark Machinist braces himself, but the power of the mighty holographic god set beyond its maximum power setting is more than he can endure. The Dark Machinist screams as he is driven into the ground by the unleashed god's fist.

Again, Exodia vanishes along with the field. Kyle snickers as he adds his last card from his deck into his graveyard, then shuffles his deck. "Let's go. Next!" He demands callously. The next Machinist, the Machinist of Wind steps forward. Just as before, Kyle shuffles his deck with remarkable speed and flare, while the duel disks decide their order. And just like before, Kyle is given the initiative, to the Wind Machinist's horror. Kyle snickers at the older Ra Yellow boy. "It looks like even the gods hate you. Draw!"

"Pigeonholing Books of Spell. Dark World Dealings." Kyle draws then discards The Left Leg of the Forbidden One. "Temple of the Kings." A golden temple rises at Kyle's back allowing him to set a trap card and immediately activate it. "Reckless Greed." From drawing 2 cards, Kyle quickly follows it up by playing Overstock, then Card Destruction. His pace has increased from the previous games. Even before Toon Alligator and Swords of Revealing Light are pulled into his graveyard, a Dark Factory of Mass Production is activated from his newly drawn cards. Not even his duel disk gets a reprieve from his rapid play style. As the edge of Swords of Revealing Light vanishes into the graveyard slot on his custom black duel disk, Toon Alligator and The Left Leg of the Forbidden One are promptly regurgitated back into his hand. The toon gator sways in animated fashion. His eyes swirl rapidly.

"Reload." With Overstock on his field, Kyle recycles his 2 normal monsters into his deck and draws 3 new cards. He repeats the process with a Magical Mallet. Of the 3 newly drawn cards, 2 immediately go into his hand, while the last, Royal Magic Library, takes the field. "Reinforcement of the Army - Makyura the Destructor." 1 spell counter is counted. "Upstart Goblin - Draw." His opponent's life points increase meaninglessly while he draws and claims another spell counter. "Dark World Dealings." Makyura groans a hardy chuckle as he is pulled into the Graveyard. "You know the drill." Kyle quips as the three platforms ascend into the sky.

"And this one too!" He plays Toon Table of Contents; setting off the same series of cards as his previous duels. 3 Toon Table of Contents later, Toon Alligator appears with an additional card in hand. The lights on the library platforms fade out. The play is followed up with another Upstart Goblin and a final spell counter.

"Reload." Toon Alligator waves a mocking goodbye as he and 2 other cards are sent swirling into Kyle's deck. Kyle draws 4 new cards. "Painful Choice." -

He reveals Royal Magic Library, Toon Alligator, Pigeonholing Books of Spell, Dark Factory of Mass Production, and Monster Reincarnation." The Wind Machinist hesitates, but eventually chooses Toon Alligator. The toon appears from his card to celebrate being chosen before vanishing into his duel monster card once more. "Dark World Dealings." No sooner does Toon Alligator return to its card, he materializes once more to wave sadly as he's dragged to the Graveyard by a demonic hand. "Remove 3 spell counters - Draw."

Reckless Greed - Draw. Upstart Goblin - Draw. Upstart Goblin - Draw. Graceful Charity - Draw." He pitches Magical Mallet and Reload. "Remove 3 spell counters - Draw."

"Magical Mallet." Kyle shuffles his entire hand into his deck, then draws the same number of cards and an additional card for Overstock. He reveals the new hand; summoning the black clouds overhead.

The Wind Machinist is left speechless as Exodia descends one more time. The mighty giant reals back and delivers an overwhelming punch that falls the machinist to his knees. The boy's body shakes uncontrollably while tears fall from his wide open unblinking eyes. His body continues to twitch even as Kyle shoots his deck into the air and catches each card in a pile.

Pointing his duel disk at the fourth machinist, Kyle casually invites his next opponent. "Three down... Let's make it four."

Just as before, Kyle is chosen to go first. The Dark Machinist protests from the dirt trail where he still kneels with his arms clenched around him. "It's unheard of! He's a cheat!" But Kyle merely snickers.

"No, unheard of is someone pulling off that hair style with as much gel and dye in it as you have. This is merely good fortune. Or perhaps, it's fate."

Just as before, he cycles through his deck, starting with the summoning of Royal Magic Library, and following it with a Painful Choice, choosing 3 Exodia pieces, Makyura, and Royal Magic Library. Once more, to the horror of the already defeated Machinists, his speed has increased yet again. The duel ends even more quickly than the 3 preceeding it. Kyle's fourth opponent is vanquished in the same furious destructive punch as his allies. The Water Machinist's flat black hair rises as he falls face first into the dirt. By the time his body has fallen completely still, Kyle has already shuffled his deck and inserted it into his duel disk. The Fire Machinist, the second most powerful of the Duelist Machine Faction is given no special treatment for his rankings. He becomes the fifth Machinist to be forced to play second to Kyle's Exodia deck, and he becomes the fifth Machinist to be obliterated by the hand of the completed god. The quiet grave looking Fire Machinsit falls to one knee.

Finally, with all other obstacles out of the way, Kyle faces the Light Machinist, who seems none too thrilled by the losses incurred by his faction. Usually one to be very calm and collected, the Machinist Duel Faction leader is visibly irked, and if the beads of sweat gathered at his temples are any indication, his confidence has been shaken. Kyle criticizes the Machinist leader's objective while rapidly shuffling his deck. "If only righteousness accounted for anything in life. You should have learned history's lesson: It's not about who is right, only who is left. Sad to say, you're already gone." Kyle slams his shuffled deck into his duel disk. One last time, his duel disk seizes the initiative.

Drawing fiercely, Kyle shouts, "DRAW! Royal Magic Library, defense position! Upstart Goblin - DRAW! Graceful Charity - DRAW! Discard..." Makyura and Card destruction vanish into his graveyard. "Painful Choice!" Reinforcement of the Army, Dark Factory of Mass Production, Temple of the Kings, Monster Reincarnation, and Pigeonholing Books of Spell line themselves before him. The Light Machinist points at Reinforcement of the Army. "Release spell counters - DRAW!" Faster, and more aggressive than before, Kyle presses his deck through its cycles at unprecedented speed.

He reveals Toon Table of Contents. Sending 2 from his deck to his graveyard to add Toon Alligator to his hand. The toon gator no longer looks comical. In the light of the situation, its sneer is horrifying; like that of an ominous devil. The tiny toon reptile hisses as it hands Kyle a card by draining the spell counters from Royal Magic Library.

"Reckless Greed - DRAW! Reckless Greed - DRAW! Upstart Goblin - DRAW! Dark World Dealings - DRAW! Reckless Greed - DRAW! Dark World Dealings - DRAW! Release spell counters - DRAW!" The platforms rocket into the sky, while Kyle's duel disk pulls Reinforcement of the Army and Pigeonholing Books of Spell into his graveyard zone; the costs of his long since past discards.

"Pot of Greed - DRAW! Magical Mallet! - Shuffle, cut, and DRAW! Dark World Dealings - DRAW! Release 3 spell counters - DRAW!" Dark Factory of Mass Production vanishes into his graveyard. "Upstart Goblin - DRAW! Magical Mallet!"

The sky turns black, opening only to the pillar of golden light. "The path to oblivion is open." Exodia bellows and delivers his judgement. The Light Machinist stands against the blow, but in the end, even the mightiest of the elite machine duelists is hurled to the ground like a rag doll by the invincible god.

All 6 machinists remain on the ground; each defeated spiritually and physically. But while Kyle's objective is reached, he does not call for time to stop. "It's not enough." He breaths. "Not for what you did." He sneers at the six. "Fighting righteously for the honor of Duel Academia?" The ntion is dismissed in a sharp huff. His stern eyes hold the Machinists to the ground. Whether it is fear, anger, or awe, all six stare at Kyle intensely without budging. "For the pride of the Americans I won't spare you any mercy. On your feet." He demands. All six stagger, but all six stand. Kyle folds his arms across his chest. "1 turn. All at once. That's all you get."

The 6 Machinists draw their opening hands. The Earth Machinist starts. "Loader Crane." The massive crane takes its position. He offers it a monster form his hand. Scrap Dragon is pulled over the field by the massive crane, and it hangs ominously overhead. "And I'll summon Pack Rat Cyber, in defense position. Turn end." He breaths sharply. For all his earlier intensity, the young boy now stands almost completely deflated before his most hated enemy.

The Dark Machinist draws. His intensity and burning drive remains high. His eyes tell of his intentions. All they can see at this point is revenge. "Weight Reduction." He reveals his Spike Bot MK2, then summons the level 5 monster withotu tribute. The mechanical man drops his two heavy spiked ball arms to the ground, and it groans in an electric crackle that combines with the rattling of the heavy chains connecting its spiked ball arms to its body. "Turn end." The machinist hisses.

The Wind Machinist follows by drawing, then summoning his Gunship Strike Chopper. Then, the Water Machinist plays his Depth Charger, and he ends his turn. The Fire Machinist draws, but ends his turn without taking any action outside of his draw phase. Despite Kyle's charity, none of the 5 Machinists has drawn an answer to handle Kyle's deck on their first turn.

Finally, the Light Machinist draws. "Ion-Static Discharger." He plays the Continuous Spell depicting a futuristic white, black, and silver energy cannon. The weapon takes the field in front of him. Seeing the weapon, All but the Fire Machinist celebrate. "By sending 1 Minus monster from my hand to the Graveyard, 1 card will be sent from my opponent's hand to the Graveyard." The Light Machinist reveals 3 Minus monsters, and feeds them into his duel disk. The cannon squeels to life; drawing in energy before firing a massive electrical beam at Kyle's duel disk. 3 of the 5 cards in his hand remain coated in small staticy bolts. He sends them to his Graveyard. The younger machinists smile as they watch Makyura, Exodia the Forbidden One, and Overstock slide into Kyle's graveyard. "Turn end."

Kyle proceeds completely unfazed by the losses. "Draw." He summons Royal Magic Library to the field, but the Earth Machinist immediately counters. Loader Crane releases Scrap Dragon on Royal Magic Library, burying it under a pile of scrap, and destroying them both. Kyle sends the lost monster to his graveyard as well. Still, he remains calm and cool.

"Pot of Greed." Kyle draws 2 cards, and he immediately reveals 1 of them, Toon Table of Contents. As before, he sends 2 to the graveyard, and he adds his Toon Alligator to his hand. The toon reptile appears over the field. For the first time, he shows a worried expression. The numeorus monsters and hand destroying cannon all pose a serious threat, and even more so to this deck build. Worried, the tiny cartoon reptile peeps into Kyle's hand. His eyes suddenly bulge, and a devious little grin follows; stretching across his face from ear hole to ear hole. He begins cackling triumphantly, even as he is sucked into Kyle's hand.

"Upstart Goblin." All 6 machinists gain 1000 life points. Kyle sets the newly drawn card, and he activates a spell from his hand, Temple of the Kings. The magnificent gold temple rises behind him. Its effect allows him to activate his set trap. "Reckless Greed." He declares upon turning over the set card. After drawing, he sets one of the cards and activates it. "Reckless Greed." He draws 2 more cards. To the younger machinists' horror, Kyle's hand continues to grow, while his deck continues to thin. "Graceful Charity." After drawing 3 cards, Kyle discards Toon Alligator and the Left Leg of the Forbidden One.

"Painful Choice." Kyle turns over the remaining 3 pieces of Exodia and 2 Upstart Goblins. There is little to think over. The six machinists agree to give him a piece of Exodia. Kyle selects the Right Arm. "Dark Factory of Mass Production." He recovers the right and left legs. "Monster Reincarnation." By sending the right arm tot eh graveyard, Kyle recovers Exodia The Forbidden One. Kyle says nothing as he reveals Dark Factory of Mass Production. Exodia's arms are ejected from his graveyard. In the moment his fingers touch the cards, the clear blue sky is completely obscured overhead by the ominous black clouds. The young Machinists gape wide eyed and slack jawed at the descent of the immense golden brown god. Exodia groans as he brings his hands together. A small sphere of energy forms in his cupped hands. An instant later, it has doubled in size, then qudrupled, and it continues to grow exponentially until his ahnds can no longer contain it. At which time, Kyle utters only a single word. "Obliterate." Exodia the sealed forbidden god squeels into the dark clouds as he unleashes the vicious ball of unstable energy. For one last second, all 6 Machinists stand lined across the trail, and in the second following the deafening explosion, six bodies lie strewn across the path; many scattered hundreds of feet from where they stood only an instant ago.

Kyle turns his back to the defeated six. "Time?" Ran is so stunned, she doesn't realize what he is asking, until he casually taps his wrist with his retracted duel disk.

"Ah!" She quickly stops the watch. "6 minutes, 37 seconds."

"Shit!" He curses. "I got carried away..." He spares a moment to bite his thumb in concideration before taking Ran by the waist and sweeping her away.

"What abut them?" She asks, pointing to the six elites kneeling or laying scattered across the dirt path.

"How frustrating. I missed my time attack." He complains without answering her question "I need to cool down." Meeting Ran eye to eye, he instructs her, "I want you to go to the dorm, and get your sexiest bikini. We're going to the beach!"

"Wh... What..." Her disbelief and lack of understanding turns to rage. "What kind of stupidity are you spouting?" She shouts.

He innocently replies, "No stupidity. I just want to swim. I need to cool off." He reiterates with a soft smile.

The Machinists watch Kyle march away with his arm wrapped around Ran's waist. Neither the Machinist of Light nor the Machinist of Fire says a word. The Wind Machinist is the first to break the silence. "What now?"

"He's the real deal." The Earth Machinist utters. "He can do whatever he wants, even if it's not becoming of a duelist." His words are heavy and bitter, but he doesn't make any attempt to complain about the situation.

"No, he's a con man!" The Dark Machinsit protests to the contrary. "His deck technique is too perfect! He knows how to manipulate his draws so he always knows the next card before drawing it. And that duel disk... He's a disgrace to duelist pride everywhere. His behavior is unacceptable!"

Silently, the leader of the Machinist Duel Faction and the club's second most powerful member rise. All eyes turn to them for answers, but they are rewarded with none. Both elite members turn their backs to the path taken by Kyle, and just as silently as they appeared, they leave. The others are forced to follow or be left behind.

Once out of earshot of the Machinists, Kyle goes off on a tangent. He rants and vents his frustrations with himself for overdoing things. Ran listens to him venting about less than a minute's time to defeat the six elite duelists twice, and she is left speachless over such a minor detail. She doesn't understand his qualms when he played so perfectly, ecspecially after he admits, he didn't even use his best deck build. "He's remarkable." She finally admits to herself, but her acceptance of that fact draws a deep pain inside her chest.

Kyle sighs. "It can't be helped now." He looks at Ran. "Thank you."

"Fu, for what?"

"For blessing my deck. It was your blessing that allowed me to win." He smiles in the manner he usually does; leaving it uncertain if it is a joke or if he is being serious. "However, if you hadn't hesitated to bless it, I'd have made my time attack for sure." He adds mockingly.

"Idiot... What are you saying?" She gasps in disbelief.

"I'm saying it's your fault." He chuckles at her. "But it doesn't matter." His eyes drift to the tranquil blue sky above them. "Ran, behind every great man is a great woman, and I am a great man, if I do say so myself... So you must be a great woman."

"Wh... What are you saying?" She breaths quietly.

Without facing her or taking his eyes form the vast blue expanse overhead, he explains. "It's not much unlike my deck. A man's heart is an incomplete god. Even if all the peices to complete the man exist, it's not enough. While seperated from him, he will be eternally incomplete." He glances down on Ran from the corner of his eyes. "Ran, you complete me."

The oddly lovely young woman blushes uncontrollably. Her hawkish eyes dart side to side, uncertain of where to look. "Shh, shut up... You talk too much." She scolds him in a voice barely above a whisper. He chuckles and finally complies with her wishes.

"My heart... It just skipped a beat. But why?"

Chapter 15 - End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15 Author Notes

I planned on the Machinists coming back from the beginning, and that's one of the reasons I went into such detail with their decks and didn't use all of their card's up. However, this is not the chapter to see those cards, lol.

I couldn't decide whether to make CAC (Create-A-Cards) or use existing cards for this chapter. I had a really cool duel scenario and ending planned with the CAC cards, but I'd have needed to make quite a few complex CAC cards to get the job done. I asked the people over at Pojo, and it was more or less unanimous; they wanted existing cards. So the battle to build the most broken Exodia deck ever made began. It took me forever, but I finally built an Exodia deck that can FTK several games in a row, and I simply played the deck out without issue. For that deck, Kyle uses only 1 CAC card; one I had him use once or twice before. Because the anime/manga has no ban list, I was free to use the banned cards (Makyura the Destructor and the OCG Only Temple of the Kings/Pharaoh's Shrine). If you have the chance, make this deck and give it a go. It's pretty damn impressive, lol. The deck only fell apart once or twice (mid or late duel), when I drew into Pigeonholing or Card Destruction, or Dark Factories, when I couldn't activate them to gain a card via Royal Magic Library. Once the deck gets over its mid-duel hump, where your hand is at its lowest, the cycle doesn't stop. If 1 more 1:1 Spell comes out, this deck is set for a FTW every game in casual play. If 2 more +1 draw spell comes out, Exodia FTW decks just won SJC and possibly worlds, until hit by a holocaust ban.

Of the duels, all are actual scenarios I ran with the proxy deck I built, except the last one. I had to cheat and the end of the third duel, as I use the last Reload to shuffle my hand into my deck and draw all but 1 card. The result kept coming up with 1 Exodia piece left in my deck, the rest in my hand, a spell to get the last Spell Counter for RML in hand, and Swords on the field. Needless to say, Kyle'd have won no matter what in his next turn, even without a Draw Phase, but I wanted the 1TK win.

Upon finishing the chapter, I didn't like it, so I went back and overhauled it immensely, and I altered the final duels heavily by omitting a few of the duels I played. I also chose to tell less of what Kyle did each turn, despite wanting to show every detail so players could emulate the deck as he played, if they wanted to. They still can, but they need some guess work. I was also going to show all my Exodia duel sketches in this section as a bonus, but this chapter was a damn annoyance, and I want to wash my hands of it, so it's not happening. Maybe once the memory of 4 weeks of dealing with this damn headache no longer leaves a bitter taste in my mouth, I'll consider more bonus material.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15 Author Cards

This section is for all cards I created for this fanfic. For the Machinists, I only posted the returning Machinist cards that saw play, since they didn't really play, did they? Lol.

**Hannah**

Assassin Lady of Flames

Fire, Warrior, LV 4, 1500/1000

Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, declare 1 card type (Spell, Trap, Monster). Reveal the top 3 cards of your deck to your opponent, and remove them from play. For each card of the declared type that was removed from play by this effect, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.

Fire Sorceress

Fire, Magic User, LV 4, 1000/1500

Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, declare 1 card type (Spell, Trap, Monster), and your opponent randomly selects up to 2 cards from your hand. (Your opponent must select at least 1). Reveal the selected cards to your opponent, and remove them from play. For each card of the declared type that was removed from play by this effect, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.

Fire Familiar - Salamandra

Fire, Fire, LV 4, 1400/700

Union/Effect: Once per turn during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to a FIRE monster on your side of the field as an Equip Spell Card. Or unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up attack position. When equipped to a monster by this effect, that monster's ATK is increased by 700 points. When this card goes to the graveyard, inflict 700 points of damage to your opponent's life points. (One monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed, This card is destroyed instead.)

Inferno Flame Swordsman

Fire, Warrior, LV 4, 1800/1600

Effect: This card's name is treated as "Flame Swordsman". This card may also be treated as a Pyro-Type monster.

Phoenix Rising

Quickplay Spell

Effect: Select 1 of your FIRE monsters that has been removed from play, and Special Summon it to your side of the field.

**Dark Machinist**

Weight Reduction

Continuous Spell

Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, select 1 Machine-Type monster in your hand, and reveal it to your opponent. As long as the selected monster remains in your hand, you must play with it exposed to your opponent. The level of the revealed monster is decreased by 1 as long as the monster is in your hand or on the field. The same Machine-Type monster may be selected each turn, and the effect of this card is cumulative.

_(Art: A race car garage, with spare pieces laying everywhere.)_

Spikebot MK2

Dark, Machine, LV 5, 1800/1700

Effect: When this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of a defense position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's life points. If this card destroyed your opponent's monster as a result of battle, it can attack once again in a row.

**Fire Machinist**

**Earth Machinist**

Scrap Dragon

Earth, Machine, LV 6?/?

Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 2 Machine-Type monsters in your graveyard. This card's original ATK or original DEF is 300 times the sum of levels of the Machine-Type monsters removed from play to summon this card. When this card is destroyed and goes to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Scrap Bit" Token (Earth, Machine, LV 2, 0/600) in face-up defense position for each "Scrap Dragon" in your Graveyard.

_(Art: A dragon similar to Voltech Dragon made of scrap from a salvage yard.)_

Loader Crane

Continuous Spell

Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you may select 1 Machine-Type monster from your hand or field, and place it face-up in your Spell/Trap Zone. Or, you may move a Machine-Type monster placed in your Spell/Trap Zone by this card's effect to your Monster Card Zone. (This is not treated as a Summon.) Only 1 Machine-Type monster may be placed in your Spell/Trap Zone by this effect at a time. During your opponent's turn, you may select 1 card on your opponent's side of the field and send the Machine-Type monster placed in your Spell/Trap Zone by this card's effect to the Graveyard. If the selected card on your opponent's side of the field is a monster with a level less than the sent monster, destroy the monster on your opponent's side of the field. If the selected card on your opponent's side of the field is a monster with a level greater than or equal to the level of the sent monster, decrease the ATK/DEF of the monster on your opponent's side of the field by 300 points times the level of the sent monster. If the selected card on your opponent's side of the field is a Spell or Trap, destroy it, and inflict 100 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points x the level of the sent monster.

_(Art: Massive crane. The kind used to load freight on freight barges, etc.)_

Pack Rat Cyber

Earth, Machine, LV 1, 100/100

Effect: Once per turn, during your End Phase, you may select 1 Machine-Type monster in either player's Graveyard, and equip it to this card as an Equip Card. When cards are sent to the Graveyard, if at least 1 of them is a Machine-Type monster, you may select 1 of them, and equip it to this card. Increase the ATK/DEF of this card by 100 points times the sum of level stars of Machine-Type monsters equipped to this card. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, its owner draws 1 card from their deck for each Machine-Type monster that was equipped to it.

_(Art: A cybernetic pack rat, which is actually a type of small mouse.)_

**Wind Machinist**

Vector Jump Jet

Wind, Machine, LV 4, 1800/800

Effect: When this card is targeted by a card effect controlled by your opponent, move this card to an adjacent vacant Monster Zone space, to negate the effect of that card, and destroy it. For each card destroyed in this way, inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points. At the End Phase of each turn, you must roll a die. If the result is a 4, this card is destroyed, and its controller takes 800 points of damage.

_(Art: A vertical take off plane.)_

**Water Machinist**

Depth Charger

Water, Machine, LV 4, 1400/1000

Effect: When this card attacks, increase the ATK of this card by 400 points for the damage step only. While "Umi" is on the field, when this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent's life points, randomly select 1 card in your opponent's hand, and send it to the Graveyard.

_(Art: A boat similar to a Coast Guard boat, with a sea serpent-like horse painted on the sides.)_

**Light Machinist**

Ion-Static Discharger

Continuous Spell

Effect: Send 1 Plus or Minus monster from your hand to the Graveyard. Activate the corresponding effect:

Plus: Return 1 card on your opponent's side of the field to its owner's hand.

Minus: Send 1 card from your opponent's hand to the Graveyard without seeing it.

_(Art: A linear railway cannon of sorts that fires static ion bursts. Don't ask me what any of that means. I don't know. It just sounds cool.)_

**Kyle**

Overstock

Continuous Spell

Effect: Each time your cards are shuffled into your deck, and you draw cards afterwards by the same card effect, draw 1 additional card.

(Art: Two ancient Roman soldiers looks baffled at a supply order form. A soldier on a wooden cart behind them is equally baffled as he holds an armful of spears.)

Temple of the Kings (Pharaoh's Shrine)

Continuous Spell

Effect: Trap Cards can be activated during the turn they are set. Send this card and a "Mythical Beast Serket" from your side of the field to the Graveyard and Special Summon 1 monster from your hand, Deck, or Fusion Deck.

(Real Card: G6-B01. Used by Rashid/Lithgow? on the anime. Banned in OCG, for obvious reasons.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15:

Kyle's Actual Deck List

Total Cards (40)

Monsters (9)

Exodia The Forbidden One (1)

Left Arm of the Forbidden One (1)

Left Leg of the Forbidden One (1)

Right Arm of the Forbidden One (1)

Right Leg of the Forbidden One (1)

Royal Magic Library (2)

Makyura the Destructor (1)

Toon Alligator (1)

Spells (28)

Painful Choice (1)

Upstart Goblin (3)

Toon Table of Contents (3)

Swords of Revealing Light (1)

Pot of Greed (1)

Graceful Charity (1)

Magical Mallet (3)

Reload (3)

Dark World Dealings (3)

Card Destruction (1)

Dark Factory of Mass Production (2)

Monster Reincarnation (1)

Overstock (1)

Reinforcement of the Army (1)

Pigeonholing Books of Spell (2)

Temple of the Kings (1)

Traps (3)

Reckless Greed (3)

_ I wanted to get 1 Burial From a Different Dimension in the deck, incase Exodia pieces get RFGed, but I couldn't find the room, and since he went first 6 out of 7 times, it was less useful than Pigeonholing Books of Spell._


	16. Chapter 16

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The American Duelists**

**Chapter 16 - Unforgivable Hannah, Part 1: Hannah 's Proposal**

"But you always seem to be hiding."

"It's not that I'm hiding. It's just that... I prefer to stay out of sight." Jessica replies timidly. "Its too much excitement. I can only handle so much at a time..." Her voice drifts out with a feint giggle, and her brown eyes drift across the floor. Realizing she's begun to mumble once more, she hastily speaks up. "Oh, but I am having a good time! Really... I am!"

Sitting on a wood chair beside Jessica, Sho watches the timid American girl nervously express her emotions with her hands while she falters with words. Even her gestures shows an unmistakable wavering of confidence. Sho can't help but smile at her. "She's a good person." He thinks before saying so. "It's good Jessica-San is having a good time here."

"Uh, thanks... thank you... for saying."

"You're easy to get along with." He adds.

"Oh? Is that, right?"

"Yes. Definitely." He reaffirms with a wider smile.

Across the room, Hannah yawns; the first sign of life from the lethargic girl. The tall blonde lies stomach down on the bottom bunk while using her arms as a pillow. Her lifeless fish eyes stare through the two chatting at the desk across the room. "My back's killing me." She complains to no one in particular.

"I've never had an experience like this before. Being popular with boys, or girls. Before coming here... It's all so new to me." Her pale cheeks flush light pink. "I was really nervous at first. I still am." She laughs. "I couldn't believe I was chosen to come. For the first day, it didn't feel real. I couldn't believe it. It took til the next day for it to settle in, and when it finally did I wasn't sure if I would come or not. I really didn't think I could handle it... But, now, I'm glad I did come. With Hannah and Annette as my roommates, sometimes, I'm starting to feel like there's nothing I can't do."

"It's good you did come, Jessica-San. Duel Academia really is a wonderful place. I had a hard time when I first came too, but with my friends, everything turned out alright. Even with the hard times, it was worth it." He glances across the room; spotting Annette, who sits silently in the chair beside the window. Sho holds his hand to the side of his mouth and utters to Jessica, "Annette-San doesn't seem to be having a good time though."

"I am content." Annette replies without facing him. As always, her face remains unchanged, and she delivers in her usual monotone, slow and steady, soft, but confident and commanding voice. Her sudden and direct response catches the two off guard.

Sho quickly recovers from her unexpected reply. "That's right. They've put me through a lot, but they are decent people." He reminds himself.

Hannah suddenly yells at the girls. "Stop personifying the acquisition!" Jessica quickly turns back to the desk, where she falls silent again but still smiles. "Sho-Bozu, you clearly have time to kill, so why don't you come over here and put those idle hands of yours to good use?"

"How?" He asks as he obediently approaches.

"Weren't you listening? I said, my back's killing me."

Sho gawks at her with a blank expression. As if to say, "Yeah, and?" Hannah's eyes drift to her left until she has the diminutive boy in her sights. Watching Sho stand by, she grumbles. "You can't be serious... What are you, stupid?"

"Huh?"

"Don't just stand there like a retard! I didn't tell you my back hurts for my own piece of mind. Get a freaking clue! I want you to massage my back!"

"Oh!" It takes a moment to register, but the light bulb in Sho's head does finally light up. "She wants me to massage her back." It makes sense to him now, or so he thinks. It takes another moment for him to fully comprehend just what that means. At which point, his light bulb pops. "WHAAATTT!?!"

"SHUT UP! Gawd! Why must you always shout out of the blue like that? You're going to give a girl a freakin' heart attack!" After a deep sigh, Hannah barks her orders again. "I didn't stutter, so don't waste my time with excuses." Sho hesitates. His large round eyes scan over the tall blond girls curvy features. Her skin tight shirt and skirt reveal smooth creases and valleys running from her butt to her back and up to her shoulders. Her silky, sheen blonde hair lies across her pillow like an elegant pampered entity of its own. With her hair fallen beside her, her neck is left exposed, showing off her pale skin as sheen, silky, and soft looking as her long white legs. Sho gulps as his trembling hands slowly reach for her back.

"Ahaha!" A small trembling cry escapes from his lips as his hand touches her body. "It's so soft... And warm..." He breaths small erratic panicked breaths as his hand sits idly on her back, absorbing the her wamrth through her ultra thin form-fitting shirt. His imagination begining to drift to far off magical places while his small hand kneads the same spot on her back repeatedly. A stupid grin appears across his face. "So soft... and so warm... Heh, heh, heh..."

"Ugh! You're so damn weak!" Hannah shouts, snapping Sho out of his obscene happy place. "Sit on my butt to get leverage, and put some muscle into it! You call yourself a man?"

"Whaaat?" He chokes.

"TODAY!" She barks; snapping the small boy into action. He is frozen stiff as the warmth of her ultra soft body seeps through his pants and into his legs.

"It's sooo right!" He cries silently. "But it's sooo wrong!"

"You know," Hannah starts casually. "If I feel a poke, you will die."

Sho gulps. "Yes ma'am."

"As long as you understood. Proceed." Sho sets to work pushing and pressing against Hannah's back. Other than small directions, such as "Up" or "To the left," Hannah lies silent and still.

As he rubs her back, Sho confers with himself. "This slave service isn't so bad. No, it isn't. We're pretty lucky. Hee hee hee."

Jessica blushes at the sight. Keeping her head turned slightly away, she asks Hannah, "How has your back been doing?"

"It hurts like a mother!" She replies bluntly through her arms before tilting her head to the side to face Jessica. "Walking on all these different uneven terrains is screwing up my spine worse than it already was, and the damn girls aren't helping any. Damn cheapskates couldn't afford some paved trails to go with their extravagant mansion on the lake... Phsh..." Her complaints draw a titter from the brown haired girl at the desk. Hannah exhales a deep sigh. "It's such a heavy burden being so desirable and sexy." Again, Jessica laughs at her comment and its serious delivery.

While Sho focuses intensely on his newly assigned task, Hannah's own idle hands drift around the side of the bed; seeking mischief. As luck would have it, Sho's belt lies unattended on the floor beside the girls' bunk bed, along with Sho's deck case there for the picking. Her bored eyes narrow, and her thin eyebrows lower; leaving her face looking rather cat like. "Don't mind if I do." She hums to herself. The march resumes: Her fingers walk across the mattress, slide down the side of the bed, and break into free fall until they land stealthily upon Sho's belt. One finger at a time, Hannah's idle hand clenches Sho's belt to secure their master's catch for her to real in. She gives it a tug. With the deck case in reach, the blonde bombshell waists no time gathering his deck in hand to finger through at her leisure.

Sho massages, oblivious to the happenings surrounding his deck. That is, until Hannah lets out a small chuckle. "What's so funny?" Jessica asks. Hannah answers the brown haired girl's inquiry by tapping the cards with the back of her finger nails, one finger at a time.

It finally dawns on him. Sho quickly pats his waist to be sure. "My deck!"

"Relax small one. Your cards are perfectly safe. So resume." Sho complies, but keeps a wary eye on her. Upon completely cycling through his deck, she sets to work reorganizing it by card type, and then into further specific categories. When finished, she straightens each card perfectly and gives the deck another tap, tap, tap, tap with her manicured nails. "Don't you think you're a little old to be playing with baby cards?" She asks tactlessly.

"Hannah?" Jessica gasps.

Sho is visibly hurt by her cruel critique of his cards. "They're not baby cards!" He protests.

Jessica agrees. "You're being too critical. I think it's a very cute deck." Sho blushes.

"Get a room." Hannah blurts out, flustering both of them even further. Once more, She examines each card. "A few of these cards don't even belong in here." She states as she removes several cards from Sho's deck. She reveals Power Bond, Shield Crush, and Magic Cylinder. Sho reaches for the cards, only for her to pull them out of range. "Oh... These must be very important to you?"

"They are!" He contests. "One of those cards is my special card given to me by..." He bites his tongue.

Hannah eyes him curiously. "Go on. Finish." She insists.

"From, my brother."

"And who is he?" Hannah asks.

"He's a pro league duelist, Kaiser..." Sho hesitates. Remembering his brother's abrupt change in personas, he continues; omitting his new identity. "Ryo Marufuji."

Hannah considers the name briefly, being very obvious and animated in not knowing it. "Never heard of him. Any of you?" Jessica replies that she hasn't, while Annette simply shuts her eyes to their noise and sips her bottle of water calmly. Hannah discredits him; waving her hand and stating haughtily, "He must be a scrub like his little brother." She laughs arrogantly at her cruel joke.

Sho lunges for the cards, swiping aggressively for them, only to miss as Hannah rolls to her side. The only thing he accomplishes is eating a face full of carpet. "Nice try kiddo." Hannah quips. He stays down briefly, but when he rises, he looks up to her with a red carpet-burned face and furious tears.

"You don't know him! My brother is a great duelist and a great person!"

The sight of his tears is too much for Jessica. She lowers her head to not have to watch. "Please Hannah... Give them back."

"You know your tears are wasted on me, boy." Hannah states to her small helpers hurt expression. But with each angry heartfelt tear to fall from his large round eyes, she finds herself pressured further to return the deck. She finally sighs. "I'm far too compassionate." The tall girl sits up straight on the edge of the bed. Leaning over slightly, she pats Sho on the head like a mother would to comfort a child who had just scraped his knee. She states in her motherly/sisterly voice, "I'm only messing with you. I'm sure your brother is a wonderful duelist and a fine man." Her comment leaves Sho flushed. He becomes suddenly aware of his surroundings. finding himself at eye level with Hannah's massive breasts, he quickly diverts his gaze to the nearest wall.

The voluptuous girl leans in closer until her lips hover beside Sho's ear. Her hands guide his face forward, where he is nearly smothered in the thin black fabric of her shirt. She's so close, her body's warmth spread across Sho's face; even fogging up his glasses. "So warm... It's nice..." He thinks, while drifting away.

"Still, these cards have an air of childishness to them. But I'm thinking, maybe its not the cards: Maybe it is something they've picked up from their owner?" Sho's is flustered by her warm breath blowing across his ear and the heat of her body spreading through him. Even her subtle scent toys with his emotions. But, he doesn't squirm or fight to distance himself. He is completely subdued by Hannah's soft hands gently holding his cheeks. "I'm going to take your deck for the time being and give you an adult deck to duel with." She whispers in his ear. "I want you to agree, on your honor as a man, to not look at the cards until you duel. And if you prove yourself with this adult deck, I'll return your deck to you and accept you as an adult." Her lips smack softly as she licks them beside his ear.

Sho's hot pink face turns instantly beet red, as Hannah's suggestive comment sets his imagination a flutter. Hannah sits up straight and asks if he agrees. To which, he can only manage a series of nods and an uttered, "Hi." His response is enough for her. She smiles and rises. Jessica slides back for her to take a deck from the desk drawer. Casting Sho another playful smile, she gives the new deck a tap, tap, tap, tap with her finger nails before sliding the new cards into his deck box. She then adds his deck to the drawer.

Handing the new deck to Sho, she gives the boy a friendly reminder. "Remember, you swore on your honor as a man. No peeking." Sho takes the deck box in both hands; accepting it seriously.

"Now, Sho..." She says his name sweetly. Sho looks to her expectantly. "Time to sweat. Drop and give me fifty." His bright red expectant face turns to lukewarm baffled musing. "Your weakness is a pathetic disgrace to your sex. I've never had such a dissatisfying experience." Her face turns harsh and sadistic. "We're going to remedy that right now." CRACK! She snaps Sho's belt together.

"Yyey - Yes ma'am!" He drops to the floor, where he immediately starts doing push ups. Hannah places a foot on his back to hold him down.

"You're not even trying! Put some enthusiasm into it! If your drive for other things in life was half as passionate as your drive to be a pervert, you'd probably be a little hulking mass of man muscle right now, rather than this scrawny runt you are now." Sho cries in agreeance to her verbal assault, while at the window, Annette continues to sips her bottle of water obliviously.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Walking home later that evening, Sho wonders what his adult cards could be. He blushes; thinking of Thunder Nyan Nyan playing beach volley ball with Dark Magician Girl. The two girls giggle cutely as they runs in slow motion. Each girl jiggles excessively in her skimpy 2 piece. "Sho-Dono!" They cry out cheerfully. Sho's eyes drift into a pervy ecstasy as he watches the pink skirt around Dark Magician Girl's blue bikini lift and fall with her steps. Her hands are raised over head; holding her pink and blue sun viser on her head. Thunder Nyan Nyan, not one to be upstaged, chases forward with equal enthusiasm in her animal print 2-piece that bears a striking resemblance to the one worn by Lum of Urusei Yatsura. He blushes and grins guiltily. "It will be exciting to find out in a duel!" He thinks back to the last thing Hannah told him before he left.

"_Tommorow, Sho-Bozu. It'll all be set up for you. Just remember to bring that deck, and no peeking, you bad boy." Hannah jokes at the end._

"Alright!" Sho shouts, shattering all illusions. "I'll prove myself to her this time!" He continues to pump his fists as he marches down the path.

------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Judai, Kenzan, Misawa, and Manjyome accompany Sho to his duel match up. Kenzan and Judai encourage Sho, who has become very nervous, while Misawa and Manjyome hang back. "Relax Marufuji-Senpai. You've got to be calm-Don. Futile struggles will only get you eaten up." Kenzan encourages the short boy while massaging his shoulders.

Judai agrees. "Yeah. You can do it Sho. Just go out there and have a good time! Let your instinct drive you!"

Misawa clears his throat behind the trio. "Marufuji-Kun is in a good position to win today. He's grown rapidly in the presence of Judai-Kun and become stronger with each win and loss. The distant images of his big brothers' duels motivate him to do better so he may someday walk in stride and hold his head up with pride as a True Duelist." After saying so, his voice trails out, as he expects for them to ask him something along the lines of, "Misawa-Kun, when did you get here?"

But to his surprise, Kenzan agrees passionately. "Misawa-Kun is right-Don! Big brother's incredible duels have set the mark so high, and Marufuji-Senpai has been striving hard to walk in stride with big brother! You've got this one bagged! It's an easy kill!"

Judai laughs. "That's just like Misawa-Kun to find the words to take the edge off."

Misawa stops. He is shocked they heard him, but more so that they acknowledge his existence; and with praise of all things. Manjyome passes him; glancing queerly at the shocked boy stopped in the middle of the road. Misawa's smile extends from ear to ear, and he hastily jogs to catch up with the group and march proudly alongside the trio.

"It doesn't take much to make him happy." Manjyome mumbles under his breath.

Upon arriving at the end of the trail through the forest, they find the American girls sitting on the stone benches running alongside the massive paved main campus grounds. The girls chat in the center of a huge crowd of observers and fans. When Hannah spots Sho, she calls the small boy over to join them. "Alright! This is it." Sho states firmly.

"Go get em' lil' Shosaurus that could!" Kenzan shouts. Sho accepts the encouragement. He roars and flexes his fingers like dinosaur claws. Then, he sets out for Hannah; marching briskly like a bull-legged raptor. Girls hurry out of his way, and guys laugh at the small boy as he rushes through the crowd like that. His friends all hang back and laugh awkwardly.

"Will he really be okay?" Manjyome asks with clear apprehension. He receives no discernable response.

Sho meets Hannah at the benches. "So how's it feel to have every eye in Duel Academia watching you?" Hannah asks.

In truth, Sho is nervous, but he keeps that feeling to himself and arrogantly replies, "It feels pretty good! Pretty good!" He lets out a haughty false laugh. It's not a total lie. It does feel good having Hannah single him out in front of the entire student body. He can feel the radiant heat of jealous gazes burning into his back. "It's toasty." He thinks to himself.

"Glad to see you're so lively. I have your opponent ready, just like I promised." She waves her left hand to the bench beside her. Ash, the top ranked American duelist, sits in the center of the bench with Junko and Momoe sitting to either side of him. Neither girl hangs all over him any longer, but they still keep the other Duel Academia girls at bay. The older boy rises; drawing cheers from several girls in the crowd, and both Junko and Momoe give him their best regards.

"Hi. My name's Ash Campbell. It's nice to meet you."

"Uh, Sho Marufuji. Likewise." Sho responds in an unsteady tone. "This is my opponent?" He thinks in disbelief. He finds his new found confidence quickly eroding away; even more so when they shake hands. Ash's larger stronger hand grips Sho's small hand firmly. He gulps. He doesn't look that strong; not like Kenzan, but one squeeze, and Sho's hand would be crushed. Yet, that's not what shakes the small Ra Yellow boy's determination. Rather, it's the steadiness of his hand and his calm demeanor. Sho takes notice of all the girls surrounding them. It was a far larger and more diverse crowd than the American girls normally draw on their own. "I should have expected this." He reprimands himself. "Why would they all come just to see me duel?"

Ash smiles kindly. "I told Hannah I'd duel you as a favor to her. I'm looking forward to this." After saying so, Ash recalls the previous day and Hannah's unusual visit to the Obelisk blue mens' dorm.

_The Obelisk Blue boys futilely try to order the trio of girls away, only for Hannah to brush them aside and advance; undeterred by their declarations that girls aren't allowed in the mens' dorms, even if she is a fellow Obelisk Blue and special guest. Her and Annette exude enough authority to keep the stronger and larger boys at bay, despite their boisterous protests. She eventually spots Ash heading inside the palace-like dorm, and she calls him out. "Hey Ash! There's a group of pretty girls out here waiting to speak with you! Get your butt out here, and greet them properly!" She demands. He comes, and she encourages him, "Please come along with me for a moment. I have a proposition for you." _

"_Proposition?" He wonders._

Sho agrees, breaking Ash's recollection. "I know who you are." Sho admits. "And your record... But, I'm... I'm going to give it my all today!"

"I wouldn't have expected anything less." Ash agrees with a weary smile.

They prepare to duel, shuffling their decks and cutting each other's before taking their places on the massive open campus grounds. The fans form a huge circle around the two. "It's an impressive turn out." Misawa states.

"It must be the entire student body." Kenzan adds.

"Awesome! This is awesome! It's the perfect atmosphere for a duel!" Judai declares. Kenzan stomps his foot and pumps his fist. He agrees with Judai, and both boys show how stoked they are with fiery passionate eyes.

"Marufuji-Kun is facing the top ranked American transfer student, so it's expected that they'd be so excited." Misawa analyzes the situation logically. He can't help but smile. "The atmosphere is electirc. It is exciting." He admits.

The duel disk orbs cycle rhythmically between the two boys. Ash stares blankly through Sho, still recalling the day past.

"_What's on your mind?" He asks Hannah and the other girls. Hannah holds out a single finger._

"_Ladies, if you could please spare us a moment of privacy." She smiles to the two, and Annette walks ahead. Jessica scampers after her, looking back curiously but not arguing. Once out of earshot, Hannah clears her throat and announces her intentions. "Let's skip the foreplay. I'd like you to duel someone, as a favor to me."_

_Ash looks a bit surprised. "Who?" He asks. _

"_My little man-servant."_

"_You already beat him." Ash exclaims._

_Hannah chuckles. "Don't get the wrong idea. I would never come to you to challenge someone I couldn't beat on my own. No, this is something different. I'm having him use a special deck, and I want to gauge how well he handles himself with it."_

_Ash considers the request for a moment. "I guess I could do it." He agrees, to Hannah's delight. "Do you have any information on the deck?"_

"_Well of course I do. I am the one who built it! But I'm not going to tell you anything about it. It's a surprise." She winks. "Don't fret. It's not too tough to beat. Which is why I'd like you to do another favor for me. Stall the duel as long as possible, as well." _

_Ash agrees to do her the favor; asking nothing in return._

"_Thank you. You're a good boy after all. Here." She hands him a slip of paper with a short note scribbled on it. "That's the time and place. Be sure to bring you're A-game. And remember: Drag it out as much as possible. We both know you could kill him in two turns, but that's not the goal." With that, Hannah joins the other girls and leaves. "And spread the word!" She shouts back to him as they walk off._

"What sort of surprise do have in store?" He wonders. The orb finally stops on his duel disk.

On the side lines, near the back of the crowd circled around the two duelists, Judai and the others watch with eager anticipation. "Come on! Come on! Come on!" Judai chants in a futile attempt to hurry the formalities along. So caught up in his mantra, none of the guys notice Asuka's arrival until she takes up position behind Judai, Kenzan, and Misawa. Manjyome, who remains at a short distance behind them, calls her arrival to attention. "Tenjoin-Kun?" The group looks to her.

"Asuka?" Judai ask out of surprise, and the others parrot his stunned reaction with their own honorific and name for the attractive well proportioned girl.

"Hey." She replies simply.

"I'm glad you made it, but where have you been lately?" Judai asks.

"Resolving some things." She admits. She adds with a smirk, "Girl business."

Judai, Kenzan, and Misawa all look to each other with puzzled expressions. None of them know what to make of her oddly cheerful and carefree replies. Manjyome, on the other hand, squeals like a delighted fan girl. "Tenjoin-Kun is so cute!" The bystanders around him cast odd looks in his direction, but he continues with his uncontrollable lovey-dovey silly reactions, oblivious to their judgement. His smiling face turns to his shoulder, to further comment, only to find that the spirits he would normally address at times like these are absent. His playful happy expression is gone in a blink of an eye. He lowers his head; allowing his large black spikes of hair to fall over his eyes. "That's right." He breaths his recollection. "They've abandoned me."

The excitement in the crowd is at a rapid simmer and about to boil over. Just about every eye in Duel Academia is tuned to the two unlikely foes: The top rated American Duelist, Ash Campbell, and the once borderline Osiris Red Duelist, Sho Marufuji. Asuka has joined her guy friends to watch Sho's big duel, however, her enthusiasm is muted by her apprehension towards Hannah's role in this. _"Sho's having a special duel set up by Hannah?" _She recalls herself asking apprehensively over her cell phone. Even now, an unsettling feeling swirls in the pit of her stomach. She glares through the crowd to where Hannah watches Sho and Ash with a pleasant and eager smile. Then, for a fleeting instant, Hannah's eyes turn to Asuka; showing in them a hint of mischief. "Wh.. What? Did she just look at me?" Asuka asks. Hannah continues to smile at the two duelists, but Asuka is certain that Hannah singled her out in the huge crowd composed of nearly the entire student body.

Ash draws, and the crowd erupts into cheers. "I'll set 1 monster!" He must shout to be heard over the crowd. "And I'll cover 2 cards!" 3 face-down cards appear on the field between them. "Turn end!"

"My turn! Draw!" Sho pulls a card with serious determination. Then, he fans out his hand to examine his cards for the first time. Somewhere in the span of time between his last heart beat and his next, his heart is sucked into the back of his throat; choking the life out of the boy. A distant mechanical voice drones in the back of his thoughtless mind, "It's as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror. Then were suddenly silenced." The pupils of his usually large, round, and expressive eyes shrink to tiny distant beads swimming in a vast expansive sea of white.

"What's wrong with Marufuji-Senpai?" Kenzan inquires.

"He looks as though he may collapse." Misawa remarks.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah..." Sho's jaw stammers, but no real words come. It isn't until his heart pulses, sending a tremendous shock wave down his throat and through his entire body, that he regains some level of control. Choking his heart back down into his chest, Sho gasps deeply, and he finally cries out, "I CAN'T USE THESE CARDS!!!" Birds scatter into the tranquil blue sky from the forest canopy across the entire island.

His shout rings out like a gunshot, and it successfully silences the crowd. In that silence, Hannah calls out to him sweetly. "Good luck Sho-Love!" With a delighted smirk, she whispers in Jessica's ear. She shakes her head, but with a few nudged, her timid voice follows.

"Ggg... Good luck, Sho One-San!" She immediately hides her flushed face with her hands.

Judai and the others jump in on it too. "Do your best, Sho!" Judai shouts. And soon after, the entire student body erupts into cheers for Sho, including calls from people in the crowd who state he is representing Duel Academia. Sho remains frozen in place like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

"Doesn't Sho's face look a bit red?" Judai asks.

"A bit? More like a Mystic Tomato."

Misawa pictures Mystic Tomato grinning in place of Sho's head, and he nods to himself. "Good analogy."

The cheering grows louder, but all that registers in Sho's ears is a high pitched ringing. "Oh, he looks traumatized." Hannah titters. She whispers something in Annette's ear. The diminutive girl answers with a subtle nod. She then rises and marches to the duel field where she meets up with Sho. The crowd cheers turn to gossip as Annette draws herself in close to Sho; close enough that the crowd reads the situation as the small doll-like beauty trying to give Sho a kiss on the cheek. The crowd howls.

"I was sent with a message." She states definitively. Sho glances through her to Hannah who smiles on the side lines.

"This deck..." He starts, but Annette doesn't give him the chance to say more.

"Grow up quickly, Sho." With that, the diminutive girl turns; an elegant and even paced twirl, and returns to the side lines. Nothing; not the noise nor observers, seems to faze her in even the slightest way. Sho continues to stare at Hannah who gives her head a slight tip and shoots him a single wink. Before he realizes it, his hand is back up in front of his face. He hesitates to look a second time, but he knows he must. "I have to duel. It's already too late to turn back now. And I promised her... She has my deck. My precious cards... I have to duel to get them back." But despite his self encouragements, he can't convince himself of his own reasoning. Instead, he hears her voice. He sees her face, and he feels her warmth. A soft smell wafts across his nose in the breeze, and he comes to a strange realization. "I'm not a little kid." Hearing himself admit it is what he needs to proceed. Suddenly, he feels much stronger, and what he must do becomes clearer. He glares across the duel field, where Ash awaits with a set monster and 2 set s/t cards. "I have to win, to prove to her that I'm not a child!"

Sho shouts over the roar of the crowd. "I summon my first monster! Cyber Beach Bunny, in attack position!" A skinny yet disproportionately voluptuous young girl dressed in a skimpy bikini accessarized with a cotton tail, bunny ears, flip flops, and a man's white dress shirt hanging wide open appears running across a partial beach scene that appears between them. She is obviously part mechanized at her wrists and joints, but she is still a knock out beauty. All the guys in the crowd roar with excitement and go into a commotion as the cyber bunny girl titters cutely and giggles in stride.

"WHAT?" Misawa gasps; voicing his disbelief.

"Those cards aren't allowed in Duel Academia!" Asuka shouts.

"Huh? Why not." Judai asks obliviously.

Asuka and Misawa both look to Judai, then to each other. Both blush. Misawa turns away under the pretense of nursing a cough, while Asuka states sternly "They, they just aren't appropriate for youth duels." Kenzan and Judai look to each other with puzzled expressions while Manjyome adjusts his jacket's collar; slightly blushing himself but playing it cool nonetheless.

The cyber monster has stats of 1000/800. Sho examines 1 card. "I can use this to see my entire deck." He activates the spell, Voyeur's Changing Room. His life points drop 800 points, and a large curtain, almost like a portable beach shower, appears around Cyber Beach Bunny; much to the dismay of the predominantly male crowd. Once the mechanized girl is completely concealed by the curtain, an odd small camera bot, like an orb with a propeller on top, appears as well. It scans about quickly, then zips to the ground where it peeks under the curtain. A huge screen appears above the field to reveal the cyber girl in the changing room. Facing away from the screen, the cheery mecha girl unties the back of her bikini top and lets it pop off with a bounce. Then, she lets her bottom drop to her ankles; oblivious of the camera. The crowd roars with cheers and jeers. The Duel Academia girls are outraged by the scene and call Sho all manners of things, with pervert being the tamest of them. At the same time, the guys in the crowd congratulate him.

"Way to go Sho-Sama!"

"I never knew the littlest Marufuji had it in him!" Another boy shouts to his friends.

All six of Machinist Duel Faction's elite members stand on the distant side lines with most of their arms folded across their chests. They share a stern and serious look. The Dark Machinist comments. "Such a shameless display. A blatant lack of concern for the rules."

"It's her doing, undoubtably." Another states.

"Still, one would not expect such boldness on Marufuji's part." Another of the technophile boys agrees. There is a momentary silence between the boys, in which they watch the naked mechanized birl in bunny ears glancing over outfits hung along the curtained wall.

"Although prohibited," The young Earth Machinist starts cautiously. "It is kind of nice." Five sets of eyes glance to the youngest boy's beet red face, and then back to the screen over the duel field. Cyber Beach Bunny titters, with jiggling results. All six serious faces nod in agreement.

"Although..." The Dark Machinist in the middle of the group starts, "A bit more cyberization would have been nicer." The group falls silent. Five heads turn mechanically in unison towards him. It takes a moment for him to notice the five blank faces glaring at him. "What?"

Judai's jaw hangs open at the sight of the naked girl in the changing room. She makes adorable little noises as she continues to examine some outfits in the room. "Those aren't Sho's cards!" He states unnecessarily. Every face around him is brilliant red, and no one has the nerve to point out how obvious his comment was. A steady trickle of blood streams from Kenzan's nose, leaving a trail down to his chin. The muscular Ra Yellow boy quickly pinches his nostrils closed and raises his head, while keeping one eye unobstructed to continue watching. Misawa keeps his head half tilted away, but it obviously isn't enough. Blood spurts from his nostrils in a mini-geyser that makes Kenzan's nose bleed look like a pin prick. Without peeling his eyes away, Kenzan rips up his handkerchief with one hand, and he stuffs a small piece up his nostrils. He hands the rest to Misawa who does the same with the remaining piece of cloth.

Asuka's outrage overcomes her embarrassment. Her steely eyes home in on Hannah who smiles wide on the sidelines. Their eyes meet once more, and Asuka is certain she put Sho up to this somehow.

"The... The... The effect of the fitting room lets me sub out my monster for a monster in my deck with the same type and common name." Sho stutters through the summary, while keeping his eyes down and off the screen. He thought he was ready to do whatever it took to win, but cycling through the deck he visibly grows more uneasy with each card he passes. Each card slid aside drives his pupils deeper and deeper into recession, until all that remains are two blank white spheres. "Huh?" He grunts; stopping at a card. His pupils pop back into focus. "Cyber Sex Kitten?" The card depicts a girl who looks very similar to Thunder Nyan Nyan but flat chested and with a cyber tail and mecha cat ears. He scans over her effect.

_Cyber Sex Kitten_

_Fire, Machine, LV 5, 1900/1500_

_Effect: The controller of this card must attack with this card when possible. At the End Phase of a turn this card has not attacked or been attacked, put 1 Counter on this card. Increase this cards ATK by 500 points for each Counter on it. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, remove all Counters from this card. For each Counter Removed, your opponent takes 500 points of damage. A monster this card destroys as a result of battle returns to the bottom of its owner's Deck instead of being sent to the Graveyard. _

He glances at Ash's field. "The top rated deck is based around removing cards from play. So those cards must be..." He imagines the set monster as D.D. Scout Plane and one of the set cards as Dimensional Vortex. "All monster cards sent to the Graveyard will be removed from play, and D.D. Scout Plane will come back..." Again, he looks to the adorable cyber cat girl. "Alright!" He decides. Sho shuffles Cyber Beach Bunny into his deck, and he slaps Cyber Sex Kitten's card down on his duel disk.

On the field, the almost entirely nude beach bunny, save for bunny ears, squeals with delight as she finds the outfit she was looking for. She tosses a bikini bottom aside as she grasps for her perfect ensemble. The released bikini piece lands over the small camera bot. An instant later, the curtain drops, then vanishes, and out pops Cyber Sex Kitten; as adorable and bubbly as her card art depicted. The oddly mellow cyber cat girl licks her oversized cat paws and rubs her mechanized cat ears with them. Sho sighs. "Moe... Nekomimi... A robot? But, at least this card is tame." He points vigorously to Ash. "Battle! Cyber Sex Kitten, attack D.D. Scout Plane!"

"He knows?" Ash wonders. His weary eyes glance over the cyber cat girl who plugs her tail into the ground, presumably to power up for battle. Unfortunately for Sho, his initial observation was a bit off. Having been given the attack command, Cyber Sex Kitten's bubbly expression turns crazed. Her irises narrow to intense glowing red slits, and the cat girl casts an eager horny smile with a brilliant glint on her fangs.

"Ack!" Sho chokes. Hannah grips her sides and rolls back on the bench; laughing vigorously at Sho's discomfort. The sight of Sho sweating so profusely is pure delight for the girl. Jessica however, averts her timid gaze to the ground where she continues to bury her face in her hands. Annette nonchalantly sips from her bottle of water. For such a young and seemingly innocent girl, she is strangely unfettered by the goings ons.

After a gratuitous butt wiggle, she pounces on top of the set monster, revealing the card Sho guessed, D.D. Scout Plane. The small mechanical orb has time enough to develop a cartoonish sweat drop over it before being overtaken by the crazed cat girl. At the moment of collision, a huge black censor surrounds the two monsters. Cyber Sex Kitten meows loudly; preceded by the sounds of mechanical parts breaking and scraping against each other behind the censor grid. The noises are further accompanied by the curious sounds of hammering and drilling. The message _Glomping in progress..._ appears in white characters circling the black censor circle. Sho's mouth gapes open, and his hand cards are carried away on a gentle breeze.

An explosion seperates the monsters, tossing Cyber Sex Kitten back to her master's field. She appears contented for the time being and licks her oversized paws once more. The battle ravaged D.D. Scout Plane, on the other hand, is left with a bent metal halo hovering over it. Turning to its master, the little orb robot mechanically whines, "I've been violated!"

Ash casts the monster a queer smirk and shrugs his shoulders. "What do you want me to do about it?" He asks rhetorically, for lack of something more to offer. The weeping orb zaps back to his deck in streak of light.

Sho doesn't say a thing, and he doesn't budge an inch. Ash sympathizes with the diminutive boy. His gaze falls on Cyber Sex Kitten licking her paws and rubs her ears; content, or perhaps insatiable and eagerly awaiting her next meal. "So this is what she had planned?" He grimaces at Hannah, who has regained her composure. "I need to end this before it gets worse." Ash takes the liberty and draws. "D.D. Assailant in attack position." The assassin lady's sword tears a rift through the back of her card. She springs out of the rift and lands on the field with her huge sword held at rest behind her back. "D.D. Assailant, remove Cyber Sex Kitten from play!"

With Ash's attack declaration, Cyber Sex Kitten powers up. Her gluttonous and lustful gaze falls on the assassin lady who lunges forward. Cyber Sex Kitten swiftly wags her butt, then she pounces. The two collide in mid air, and as expected, D.D. Assailant is overpowered; driven to the ground by the mechanized cat girl. Once more, the two monsters are concealed by the black censor circle which explains _glomping in progress..._ The mechanical noises are joined by the shrieks, cries, and shouts from D.D. Assailant who resists whatever unseen action the cyber cat girl is performing on her behind the censor. An explosion separates the two, just as before, but this time, as Cyber Sex Kitten bounds back to her side of the field, she is stopped in mid air; caught up in the draw of a dimensional rift where D.D. Assailant's sword lies embedded in the ground. Both monsters are sucked toward the rift. The ravaged and weary D.D. Assailant lacks any remaining strength to fight the pull from the rift, and her defeated body is the first to vanish into another dimension. Cyber Sex Kitten remains bubbly while laughing uncertainly as she is sucked in as well. Ash's life points fall 200 points.

Even with the insatiable cyber cat girl gone, Sho remains unresponsive. Watching over the diminutive boy, Ash snickers; finding the situation to be humorous, while simultaneously feeling for the poor kid. "I always find myself in weird positions." He exclaims to himself as he sets another s/t card and ends his turn.

Sho's tiny body sways dangerously in the gentle breeze, but other from that, there is no activity from his side of the field. That is, until someone from the crowd runs his cards back to him. He, or she, slides them back into his limp hand, then scurries back to the crowd. Sho reacts slowly to the touch; lethargically turning his head. By the time Sho completes the better part of a 90 degree turn of his neck, the person is gone. He slowly looks to his hand where the wind threatens to snatch his remaining cards from his fingers once more.

"Looks like he's done." Hannah tells the girls. "That's too bad. I really expected that he'd go father than this. Oh well."

For some reason, Sho finds his hand moving without him. He looks to his trembling hand and questions it. "Why?" His hand hovers over his deck. "Why hand?" He asks once more. The hand proceeds without permission; gripping the next card of his deck between his fingers and drawing. "Why?" He asks weakly one last time. After a glance at the new card, he glances to his hand cards that some unknown student kindly returned to him. "I don't know why, but..." He puts a monster into play and declares, "I have to keep going!"

An oversized pair of men's slacks, complete with brilliant red suspenders, appears on the field. Everyone is puzzled by the oddity. Someone in the crowd even asks if they are clown pants. Without warning, a long serpent pops partially out of the fly with an absurd battle cry. "HA HA!" Two slits at the flat face of the serpent open with a moist squish; revealing a single massive bulging eye and a wide flat-toothed grin. A few uncertain bystanders ask if it is some kind of jar monster, while the girls heckle Sho. Sho is equally uncertain of the serpent that seems to have stolen Morphing Jar's face.

The Duel Disk begins reading the card's flavor text. "One-Eyed Trousers Snake. A snake that dwells in mens' trousers. Often seen in pursuit of Nekogal #1."

The girls boo and heckle Sho. "I'm sorry everyone." He cries while activating the equip spell called Fetish Dress. Trousers Snake is covered by a cute white lolita dress. The snake unexpectedly pops out from under the dress with another battle cry; further enraging the female student body. Sho cries as he carries out its effect. "When this card is activated, I get to summon 1 normal monster from my deck." He summons Nekogal #1. The strange smiling cat fairy purrs while waving her butt around in the air, much like a cat about to pounce.

Again, his duel disk reads the normal monster's flavor text, despite his pleas and protests for it not to. "A Pussy-Fairy. Contrary to her lovely beauty, she claws on her enemies." If there was a girl in the crowd that had not yet taken to heckling Sho, that changes with the card's reading.

One-Eyed Trouser Snake's eye transforms into a throbbing heart. "WEE HEE HEE!" He cries while positioning himself behind her. His throbbing heart eye follows Nekogal's wagging butt with each wave. She meows obscenely while casting him an inviting smile over her shoulder.

Sho cries out loud as he activates Polymerization. The two monsters are sucked together and exlpode in a fury of fireworks. From the fireworks, a very lame looking super hero emerges. It bares a striking resemblance of a fusion between an Ojama King and a Bob's Big Boy statue. The odd super hero wears only a pair of heart covered boxers with the red suspenders holding them up, Trousers Snake's trousers wrapped around his neck like a cape, and Nekogal's green thong stretched over his head like a hat. He shoots the crowd a huge grin. "HA HA!" Sho falls to his knees and bawls as the monster shows his happiness with ecstatic cries of elation.

Judai is awed by the strange creature. "Whoa! Cool! A hero!"

"THAT'S NOT A HERO!!!" Kenzan and Asuka bark heatedly.

Asuka covers her face with her hands and shakes her head. "He's so dense..."

When Sho has finally regained a bit of his will power back, he reads the fusion monsters effect. His shame melts away upon reading it completely. "Happy Lucky Boy is unaffected by all card effects for three turns when fusion summoned properly?" The lame monster flexes his muscles. His stats appear beneath him at 2400/2000. His huge oversized lips curls up revealing a massive happy grin. "That's... surprisingly good?" Sho hops to his feet. "Happy Lucky Boy, direct attack!"

"Sorry." Ash activates a set trap, Dimension Wall. A hole in space opens as the massive hero launches the trousers' snake from the fly of its heart shaped boxers. It passes right through the hole and emerges from a dimension hole behind Sho. Sho is drilled in the back by the crazed serpent, and his small body is hurled into the center of the field. He skips once, then slides face first across the asphalt.

Ash apologizes again, but the girls in the crowd cheer. Ash watches Sho slowly get up and return to his side of the field, 2400 life points and a lot of heart lighter. Ash smiles at the deflated boy, "I could have ended this in a few turns, but he had to go and summon that thing." He laughs. "So much for mercy killing." Sho ends his turn. His life points stand at 1600.

Ash sets a monster and a s/t card. "Turn end."

"Draw." Sho plays a monster called Man Servant. A buff shirtless male butler, complete with bow tie choker and suspenders, appears holding a serving tray in hand. Sho gives his half hearted attack command. Happy Lucky Boy casts the set monster a happy grin while reaching into his trousers cape. He lunges across the field with his hand exposed. The set D.D. Warrior Lady flips over to intercept. Happy Lucky Boy chortles as he slashes her with his concealed hand, which has mysteriously grown sharp painted nails. The girl squeals. Her cuts merge together into a dimensional rift that promptly pulls her in. To both of the boys' dismay, the feint sounds of D.D. Assailant battling Cyber Sex Kitten escape from the dimensional hole.

"Begone demon!" D.D. Assailant demands. Cyber Sex Kitten meows eagerly in response. Both boys look a bit uncomfortable with the play by play. Man Servant follows up by pitching the serving tray at Ash and striking him in dead center in forehead. He takes 800 points of damage; knocking his life points down to 3000.

"Turn end."

Ash draws, then resumes rubbing his forehead. He takes note of the passed turns. "That's 1." He activates a spell card. "Reinforcements from A Different Dimension. I'll recover 1 of my monsters that is removed from play and add it to my hand." He plays D.D. Warrior Lady in defense once more. The leather clad woman shivers after her journey to the other dimension. "That monster has shut down all of my defenses." He laughs at this fact, but admits, "It is one of her decks, so it's to be expected." He sets another s/t card.

"Draw." Sho summons another Cyber Beach Bunny and uses it and Man Servant as tributes. "By tributing Man Servant and 1 other monster, I can summon a Madame Mistress from my hand or deck." Sho plays the Madame Mistress card from his deck. A buxom older woman appears on the field; dressed in a skin tight corset, leather thigh-high boots, a short skirt, and assorted lingerie accessories. The woman's massive proportions heave over the edges of her tight ensemble. She casts a sinister grin at D.D. Warrior Lady, who sweats uncomfortably.

The roars, cheers, and jeers of the crowd permeate all the way into the headmaster's office. Chronos sits at the headmaster's desk with his hands clasped over his ears and his teeth grit; struggling futilely to concentrate. He finally snaps. Slamming his hands on the desk, he rises; complaining, "Really now! What's all the ruckus out here, na no ne?" The lanky teacher stomps to the window, where he parts the curtains with his fingers. "There had better be a good reason for all this ruckus, na no ne." With one intense effort, he thrusts the curtains open. Unfortunatley, it is at this precise moment that Madame Mistress leans over. With her back side facing the window, her short leather skirt lifts, and her bare butt gets pushed out closer and closer to the window. "MAMA MIA!" A jet of blood sprays across the window.

"Happy Lucky Boy, attack D.D. Warrior Lady!" The ecstatic hero responds in jovial cheers while launching its cat scratch attack. D.D. Warrior Lady shrieks once more, and then she is sucked into the dimensional rift. "Madame Mistress, direct attack!"

Ash responds with his set trap, A Hero Emerges, and chains with the first trap he set, Dimensional Vortex. A VR die is cast in the middle of the field. It lands on 3. "For 3 turns all monsters that would be sent to the graveyard are removed from play instead." Ash holds out his hand while the dimensional vortex spreads overhead. Sho points to one of the cards. "D.D. Survivor is special summoned." The battle weary warrior takes the field in defense position.

Madame Mistress attacks D.D. Survivor. With 2400 attack, she has no problem beating out the weak defender, but rather than destroy it, she puts a collar on it. "What the...?" Ash watches D.D. Survivor crawl to Sho's side of the field like an obediant dog.

"A monster Madame Mistress attacks and destroys can have a servant counter put on it instead. As long as I control Madame Mistress, I control all monsters with servant counters, and Madame Mistress can't be attacked."

Ash eyes the buxom older woman. "These monsters aren't letting my monsters reach the graveyard to be removed from play." He glances to Hannah. "Is this why she chose me?"

Sho's stern eyes widen. "He can't counter against this deck." He eyes the life points; 1600 vs 3000. Then he eyes the field. He controls all the monsters, while Ash only has a few s/t cards. "I have the advantage. I can win." He laughs a grim twisted chuckle. "Despite being hated by every girl in school, I can actually win with this awful deck!" He laughs maniacally. Guys in the crowd question whether he's lost it, but Sho is far beyond caring what they think.

Ash draws. "Mercy? It's my lucky day. D.D. Warrior attack position." Once the small warrior has taken the field, Ash activates his newly drawn card, Dimensional Gate. He points to Madame Mistress. "Both monsters targeted by Dimensional Gate will be removed from play." Sho watches with wide eyes as his buxom monster is sucked into the strange device along with Ash's small warrior. The collared D.D. Survivor bounds back to Ash's field where Ash changes him to attack position before ending his turn.

Sho draws with new found enthusiasm. "Nekogal, attack position." Another Nekogal #1 takes to the field. "Happy Lucky Boy, attack!" D.D. Survivor is destroyed with a cat scratch attack. His body is sucked into the swirling vortex overhead, and Ash takes 600 points of damage; leaving him with 2400 life points. Once more, Cyber Sex Kitten's voice escapes from the dimensional hole as she terrorizes Ash's D.D. monsters. Ash snickers as the D.D. hole closes. "Nekogal, direct attack!" The cat girl delivers a cat scratch across Ash's face; knocking him down another 1300 points, to 1100. "Turn end."

D.D. Survivor returns. "That's 3. Happy Lucky Boy's immunity is gone." Sho looks to the worn out super hero. His happiness is all run out. "Trap card, activate!" Ash activates his set Return From The Different Dimension to summon all of his removed from play monsters back: D.D. Warrior, D.D. Warrior Lady, and D.D. Assailant. Both girls look exhausted and ravaged, while D.D. Warrior looks particularly traumatized. He large eyes stare vacantly as he jerks every few seconds. Ash's eyebrow twitches. "These duel disks certianly are detailed... Exactly what kind of man is Seto Kaiba?"

Several thousand miles away, seated behind an office desk, Seto Kaiba sneezes. He wipes his nose. "Have I been overworking myself?"

Two men in suits burst through the doors. "Bless you, sir!" They both shout.

"Get back to work!" The two men sulk as they leave the room.

Ash is about to send D.D. Assailant, but her head jerks erratically, eventually craning around to see him. He chuckles with a bit of embarrassment and apologizes as he sends her anyways. The monsters collide, and Ash activates another trap, Waboku. A wall of light defends Ash's life points, while D.D. Assailant and Happy Lucky Boy vanish into the other dimension. Ash sends D.D. Warrior to destroy Nekogal and remove them both from play. Sho's life points fall to 1500. "D.D. Warrior Lady, finish it." The leather clad woman springs forward and slices Sho once cleanly, before vanishing along with the field. Sho instantly drops to his knees, and the girls in the crowd cheer wildly.

Despite losing, Sho doesn't look terribly devastated. He actually appears relieved to have the embarrassing duel finally over. "That's not too surprising." Ash considers.

"Signore Marufuji! What's the meaning of this? Playing with such... Such cards! It's inexcusable, na no ne!" Chronos marches through the crowd with tissue jammed up each of his nostrils.

Sho tries to explain, but Chronos dismisses it as nonsense. "To the office, direttamente! And the rest of you, disperse, vamoose, shoo, shoo..." He waves his arms wildly at the crowd, scattering a few timid first year students, while the rest casually move on while more or less ignoring him.

"Sho!" Judai and the others try to follow after Sho, but are swept up in the shifting crowd. Rather than pursue Sho, Asuka remains behind. She glares at Hannah who non-chalantly stands and walks away. She even gives her hair a very casual flip.

Asuka quickly slides through the crowd; even ignoring a grope or two to pass by unpunished so she can catch up to Hannah. "You didn't have to rush to get." Hannah states as Asuka confronts her at the same place she introduced herself to Asuka.

Asuka wastes no time condemning her actions. "What you did to Sho; It was inexcusable!"

"Just giving the fans what they wanted. The ultimate fan experience, ne?" Her mischievous comment only serves to further irritate Asuka.

"You have to own up to what you did!" Asuka demands.

"Don't worry a hair on your pretty little head duel queen. I had every intention to do so."

"How could you do such a despicable thing?"

Hannah laughs. "It was a good time, wasn't it? But how ironic is it that the youngest Marufuji would be shamed just like the elder brother?"

Hannah's comment crosses the line. Asuka grabs her heavy yellow jacket collar without thinking. "How could..." Hannah knocks Asuka's hands away and grasps her right wrist. She lifts the smaller girl's dainty arm over her head while twisting her slender wrist.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Hannah asks as Asuka's arm twitches and strains awkwardly in its socket. Asuka's face contorts with pain, to the point her eyes begin to water. "Isn't this the kind of thing you normally condemn, duel queen? This isn't like you at all. So out of character."

Hannah drops her smile and glares at Asuka's pain filled face. "It's what they want." She explains, but her seriousness is questionable. She leans closer, bringing her face right beside Asuka's. This time, there is no question about her sincerety. "Be pissed with me if you want, but don't pretend to understand what's going on. You don't have a clue!" She releases Asuka's arm and gives her a slight shove in the back to ensure Asuka falls to her knees. Asuka barely catches herself on the tree beside her. Hannah huffs and gives her hair a flip before walking off towards the school. She leaves Asuka holding her right elbow and casting a spiteful gaze over her.

"You're wrong..." Asuka breaths heavily into the tree trunk.

"It doesn't matter what you're planning: You're wrong!" Asuka glares at the girl through her long messed up bangs. "You can't treat people this way! Using misguided ambitions and cruel dirty tactics..." Asuka breaths heavily; unable to finish. The tall voloptuous blonde girl marches on without showing any regard to Asuka's words.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come in." Chronos answers to the wrap at the door. Hannah steps in.

"Hannah Daniels, reporting." She states. A weary-eyed Sho glances at her.

"Please, Miss Daniels. We're in the middle of something vital here, na no ne. If you could please come back at a later..."

"This concerns me." She states.

"Is that right?" James asks. Hannah takes notice of the American students' representative sitting on the edge of the desk. "So what part did you play in this fiasco?"

Hannah admits bluntly, "I swapped Sho Marufuji's deck for that deck of forbidden cards. Then I coerced him into dueling with that deck, without his knowledge of the deck's contents." She adds, "Of course, he could have declined to duel once he saw the deck, but I imagine he felt he had to accept the challenge on his pride as a duelist." She laughs that boys are so stupid.

Chronos is speechless. James, on the other hand, doesn't seem particularly happy or interested in any of what she just confessed to. Hannah seizes the moment to add, "It was all meant to be in good fun. I had no idea these duel disks didn't have age filters built into them to censor questionable material." She raises her hands and shakes her head. "Frankly, I was just as shocked to see that the duel disks could actually render such cards."

"Yeah, I bet you were." James replies sarcasticly. Chronos remains flat out stunned. He looks between James and Hannah repeatedly. James finally takes it upon himself to speak for Chronos. "You'll be punished for this."

"I figured I would be. I accept any punishment graciously. I was, after all, mostly responsible."

"I can't speak for you, professor, but I think it would be most fitting that Mrs. Daniel's fate is decided with a duel. Clearly, she has no regard for rules or consequences, so a slap on the wrist would be pointless." He looks to Chronos. "What do you say to this professor? Should Miss. Daniels lose, would it not be fare that she is expelled immediately and loses all her privileges gained while here?"

Chronos nods. "Yes. Yes. I suppose that does sound far, na no ne. But..." He glances to her. James's eyes follow. "Who could duel her in a punishment duel? She is a top contender, na no ne."

"Why ask me? You have to have a capable girl here." James insists.

"Hmmm..." Chronos thinks it over. "Maybe..."

A man suddenly falls from the ceiling. "I may have a solution to your problem." He states.

Chronos leaps back, falling on the desk. After wincing, he recovers to yell at the intruder. "Signore Tenjoin! What's the meaning of this? You're not allowed to eaves drop and drop in whenever you choose, na no ne!"

Fubuki laughs at his reprimanding, but he mostly ignores it. Turning to Hannah, he exclaims, "I enjoyed the show very much." He reaches out, to take Hannah's hand, only to have her non-chalantly slaps it aside. Fubuki is surprised by her reaction, but smiles and laugh. "I have just the duelist for the job. My sister, Duel Queen of Obelisk Blue and Duel Academia, and one member of our idol duo Asurin!" Spinning, Fubuki slams his foot down on a chair as he strikes a dynamic pose. Pointing out the window, he declares, "Asuka Tenjoin!" His teeth gleam in the brilliant light pouring in from the window. "Yes. Think of it. It would be the perfect duel. Two incredibly talented female duelists: One duels to retain her honor, while the other duels to keep herself from being expelled. Epic."

Four sets of eyes stare apprehensively at the boy. James states, "You have some very weird people here."

Chronos nods repeatedly. "Na no ne! Na no ne!"

James turns his gaze to Chronos. "Are you really one to be agreeing to that?"

"Huh? Na no ne?" Pharaoh, the plump cat of the Osiris Red dorm, struts out from behind the curtains. He abruptly hops up on the desk and meows. "Gatto!" Chronos retreats under the desk.

"Oh god..." James sighs. "Fine! It's decided. Whatever gets me out of the same room as this weirdo. Hannah Daniels will duel this Asuka Tenjoin of Obelisk Blue to decide her fate." He points to Hannah. "You had best prepare."

"Thank you for this opportunity." With that, she turns and leaves. Sho looks between her and James.

"Well what are you waiting for? You're off the hook runt. Get outta here." Sho nods and runs out after Hannah.

Sho quickly catches up to Hannah, but once he is walking in stride with her, he doesn't know what to say. He considers all the things he wants to say. Considering everything that just happened, it's a lot. However, he settles for something rather unexpected. "Aren't... you worried?"

"Of this punishment duel? Of course not. In fact, I'm quite anxious. It brings me one step closer to my ultimate goal." She suddenly stops.

"What... What's wrong?" He asks.

Hannah holds out his deck. "I suppose it's the least I can do to call off your slave service early and return this to you."

Sho accepts his deck back. He looks over it; finding each card accounted for and in the same condition as when she took it. "Your deck..."

"Don't worry about it. I figured they'd confiscate it. I can just get it back later if I want to." Sho doesn't know what more to say. He remains standing behind her in silence.

"You played well. Even though the deck was unfamiliar to you and embarrassed the hell out of you, you were able to get a lot out of it. For what it's worth, I'm impressed." Sho blushes. "All that's left..." She turns around, meeting the much shorter boy face to face. With a blank face, she bows slightly to the boy. "I'm sorry that I caused you so much trouble. I hope you don't take it too seriously." Sho doesn't know how to respond. She rises and gives the boy a small smile. "Now get out of here... Sho." With a final flip of her hair, Hannah marches down the hall; leaving the small boy on his own.

Chapter 16 - End

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16 - Author Notes

Don't complain if I mis-spelled Sho's last name. I can never get it right.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16 Author Cards

This section is for all cards I created for this fanfic. Hopefully, I don't miss any.

Nekogal #1

Earth, Beast, LV 3, 1100/900

"A Pussy-Fairy. Contrary to her lovely beauty, she claws on her enemies."

(Not a CAC card. Yes, that's the real flavor text UDE/Konami settled on, yet they chose to edit her thong into spandex shorts... Go figure.)

One-Eyed Trousers Snake  
Earth, Beast, LV 3, 1300/1100  
"A one-eyed snake that dwells in men's trousers. Often seen in the pursuit of Nekogal #1."(Art: A goofy looking snake with colored body rings, coming out of an oversized pair of men's trousers; complete with suspenders. Its face is identical to the face of Morphing Jar.)

Happy Lucky Boy  
Earth, Beast, LV 6, 2400/2000  
Nekogal #1 + One-Eyed Trousers Snake  
Fusion/Effect: When this card is successfully Fusion Summoned with the Fusion Material Monsters listed above, this card is unaffected by all card effects until your third Standby Phase.

Cyber Beach Bunny

Earth, Machine, LV 3, 1000/800

Effect: Damage a player takes from a card effect controlled by his/her opponent, excluding damage from the effect of a "Cyber Beach Bunny", becomes 1000 points. When you would take damage from a card effect controlled by your opponent, toss a coin, and call it. If you call it correctly, negate the damage, and inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points. This effect can only be activated once per damage effect. Also, if you call it correctly, and you have another "Cyber Beach Bunny" on your side of the field, you can toss a coin, and call it once for each other "Cyber Beach Bunny" on your side of the field. If you call it correctly at least once, increase the damage amount by 1000 points. If you do not call it correctly, at least once, you take the damage from this card's effect instead.

Voyeur's Changing Room

Spell

Effect: Pay 800 Life Points. Select 1 of your monsters on the field and return it to your Deck. Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck that shares the Type and at least 1 common name with the monster returned to your Deck. The Deck is then shuffled.

Cyber Sex Kitten

Fire, Machine, LV 5, 1900/1500

Effect: The controller of this card must attack with this card when possible. At the End Phase of a turn, this card has not attacked or been attacked, put 1 Counter on this card. Increase this cards ATK by 500 points for each Counter on it. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, remove all Counters from this card. For each Counter Removed, your opponent takes 500 points of damage. A monster this card destroys as a result of battle returns to the bottom of its owner's Deck instead of being sent to the Graveyard.

Fetish Dress

Equip Spell

Effect: When this card is activated, Special Summon 1 Normal Monster from your Deck with a level equal to or less than the level of the Equipped monster. That monster cannot attack as long as this card remains on the field. If the equipped monster is destroyed, the Special Summoned monster is shuffled into its owner's deck.

Man Servant

Earth, Warrior, LV 2, 800/0

Effect: Tribute this card and 1 other monster to Special Summon 1 "Madame Mistress" from your hand or Deck. The Deck is then shuffled.

Madame Mistress

Earth, Spellcaster, LV 8, 2400/1600

Effect: You can only have 1 "Madame Mistress" on your side of the field. When this card attacks and destroys a monster as a result of battle, place 1 Servant Counter on your opponent's monster, and it is not destroyed at this time. Take control of all monsters with a Servant Counter on them. A monster with a Servant Counter on it cannot attack the turn it changes control. This card cannot be attacked while you control a monster with a Servant Counter on it. When this card would be destroyed by a card effect, you can destroy 1 monster you control with a Servant Counter on it instead.

(Art: A buxom older woman with heaving massive proportions. Dressed in a corset, short ruffled skirt, and thigh high leather boots. Her ensemble resembles a fusion of dominatrix, lingerie, and loligoth.)

Reinforcements from A Different Dimension

Spell

Effect: Select 1 of your Monster Cards that is removed from play, and add it to your hand.

Dimensional Vortex

Trap

Effect: Roll a six-sided die. The result is the number of turns the effect of this card is applied for. All Monster Cards are removed from play instead of being sent to the Graveyard.


	17. Chapter 17

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The American Duelists**

**Chapter 17 - Unforgivable Hannah, Part 2: Roar of Vengeance!**

"Signore Marufuji! What's the meaning of this? Playing with such... Such cards! It's inexcusable, na no ne!"

"Chronos-Sensei?" Sho's caught off guard by the lanky teacher's sudden appearance. He falters for words, an explanation, or any kind of justification for what Chronos may have just seen, but in the end, all he can manage is to stammer incomprehensible utterances.

"Nonsense!" Chronos baulks. "To the headmaster's office, direttamente!" The small boy starts to shake his head, but whatever will to resist the small boy has left in him fades from his body. With a final heavy breath, he hangs his head and complies to Chronos's orders. Chronos huffs as he turns on the crowd of students circled around the boy. "And the rest of you, disperse, vamoose, shoo, shoo..." He waves his arms wildly at the crowd, successfully scattering a few timid first year students. While the rest of the student body more or less ignores him.

Ash watches the small boy trudge towards the school. Despite his part in this, Ash is completely overlooked by the teacher. And he knows, he is not the only guilty party to be ignored. Ash turns his weary gaze to Hannah, the true instigator of this whole mess. The two Americans exchange vacant glances; neither giving any hint as to what he or she is thinking. Junko and Momoe follow Ash's gaze to the bench beside them, only to be met by the piercing eyes of the doll-like American girl, Annette Black. Her cold soulless expression immediately turns their gazes back to Ash. Hannah finally breaks their stare down by giving her luxurious blonde hair a flip. Then, she silently takes her leave through the crowd with Annette and Jessica following along after her.

"Sho!"

"Marufuji-Senpai!"

From near the back of the crowd, Judai and Kenzan call out to Sho. Unfortunately, neither of their voices carry over the collective noise from the other students. "Kenzan!" Judai looks to Kenzan for assistance. The muscular Ra Yellow boy nods, and together, the two try to force their way through the crowd. One good push is all they get before being knocked back by the shifting sea of bodies. With nothing more to do here, on the main campus grounds, many students scatter and return to their business as usual across the island. For the would be rescuers, that means backtracking over them.

Rather than try and fight her way through the crowd to reach Sho, Asuka keeps her sights locked on Hannah. A light touch here, a suggestive whisper there, and the tall blonde American girl is allowed to pass through the dispersing crowd without resistance. Asuka gives chase, but unlike the foreign bombshell, a path in the crowd doesn't magically open for her. Asuka is bumped, groped, and nearly knocked over by the wall of back row students being forced back by the front row students. Despite all of this, she doesn't complain, and she fights to keep sight of the head of flowing blonde hair gliding through the distant crowd.

"Arghhh! Get out of the way!" Kenzan roars at the waves of students trying to leave the main campus grounds all at once.

"Chronos-Sensei!" Judai shouts over the crowd's collected conversations. Chronos continues to shout at the students in an attempt to disperse the massive student body. For the most part, he is totally ignored, and the students only disperse of their own accords or for lack of anything more to do here. He eventually gives up on his attempts. Turning sharply on his boot heel, the lanky man storms back towards the school. Judai's group is completely cut off from Chronos, and any hope they had of reaching him vanishes with each step the teacher takes.

"Big brother! Misawa-Kun!" Kenzan partially kneels and signals to his back. Judai and Misawa nod. Together, the two Ra Yellow boys hoist Judai over the crowd. Once more, Judai calls to Chronos; giving it everything he has.

"CHRONOS-SENSEI!!!"

"Huh?" Judai's cry finally reaches him. A quick scan over the tops of the heads reveals Judai raised over the rest of the students. "Drop out boy?"

"Chronos-Sensei! It's a mistake! Sho co..." Judai chokes as he is nearly knocked over by passing students as they bump against Kenzan. Misawa strains to steady him on Kenzan's shoulders.

"What?" Raising his hand to his ear, Chronos strains to hear Judai's arguments.

"Sho wouldn't break the rules for no reason!"

"Drop out boy... What are you droning on about, na no ne?" He breaths. "Oomph!" Chronos is also knocked aside by a student, and then another, and another. "Watch where you're going! It's rude to bump into a teacher, na no ne!" Chronos flails his arms as he shouts at anyone and everyone within arms reach.

"He's innocent!"

"Innocent?" Chronos huffs over his shoulder. "Signore Marufuji was caught red handed, na no ne!"

"But it must be a misunderstanding! Sho wouldn't break the rules on purpose!" The two shout back and forth. Judai staggers each time a student inadvertently bumps into Kensan or Misawa.

Chronos is bumped from side to side as well, until he finally gets fed up with it. "ENOUGH! YOU TWO!" He points to two first year Obelisk Blue boys. "Here! Now!" The duo approaches hesitantly.

"Chronos-Sensei?" Judai calls out as the teacher disappears beneath the heads of the students. A moment later, the already tall teacher emerges high over the crowd. "Signore Marufuji knew full well of the rules before taking part in such a tasteless display. He will be punished accordingly for his rule breaking."

"But... It's not like Sho!" Judai protests. "There must be a good reason."

"Irregardless of what you may believe, he was caught dueling with forbidden cards for Duel Academia! And nothing you say will change that." Chronos leans forward; forcing the two Obelisks to strain underfoot. "Now return to your daily activities, drop out boy. These matters are for the teaching staff to decide, na no ne. It doesn't concern you." With that, Chronos turns his nose up and tries to walk away, only to drop like a rock face first into the crowd. He is promptly trampled by a mob of students who fail to take notice of his cries and howls from underfoot. "Na, na, na, na, NA NOOOOO NEEE!"

With another hard shove, Judai plummets to the ground as well. His fall is broken by the two Ra Yellow boys, who end up at the bottom of a pile beneath him. The crowd parts and flows around the pile like a river parted by a large rock. Manjyome advances on the pile from the clear path. "This is serious. You shouldn't be fooling around at a time like this." He scolds them. The three dazed boys protest in groans, but Manjyome ignores them. Casting a stern eye to the wave of students flowing by on either side of him, Manjyome irritably states, "We have no choice but to wait out the crowd. When it clears, we'll hurry to the headmaster's office." Manjyome looks over the huge campus ground full of students all seeming to move towards him. "This could take awhile." He states over his shoulder. But there is no one there. It finally dawns on him that Asuka has vanished. "Tenjoin-Kun?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group impatiently waits for the crowd to thin, but with Chronos gone, many of the students change their minds and stay in the big open area; each chatting amongst his or her own circle of friends. "Argh! This is pointless! They're not leaving!" Kenzan complains.

Judai agrees. "We can't waste anymore time! We can't let Chronos-Sensei punish Sho without knowing why he did it."

Manjyome remains vigilant. Watching the crowd with his arms folded across his chest, the black haired boy scans for an opening. While he doesn't spot one, he does find Asuka returning from the wooded fringe of the campus grounds. "Tenjoin-Kun?" His concerned voice diminishes as soon as he notices her holding her right arm, which hangs limp at her side.

"I'm fine." She declares before he, or any of them, can question her. "We have more important things to worry about." Her eyes turn to Judai. "We have to get to the headmaster's office and stop professor Chronos from making a mistake. This isn't Sho's doing." She glares to where Hannah once sat, but all that remains are groups of chatting students.

"But the evidence against Marufuji-Kun is overwhelming." Misawa exclaims. "We cant deny that he was dueling with a deck of prohibited cards. Even Marufuji-Kun must have known such cards aren't allowed in youth duels."

"Hannah Daniels convinced Sho to use that deck. No, tricked..." She breaths her last words more to herself than to the others. She shakes her head and continues. "He mustn't have known what kind of deck he'd be using until it was too late. We all saw him. He hesitated to play several times. Seeing that deck, he had to have known what it was. And we all know Sho wouldn't have used such a deck if not for a good reason."

"You think Hannah tricked Sho into dueling with a prohibited deck of cards?" Judai asks; summarizing Asuka's speculations.

"How could she have forced big brother into using a deck he knew he'd get in trouble for using?" Kenzan asks.

"I don't know." Asuka admits, but her thoughts drift to Hannah's harsh words.

"_But how ironic is it that the youngest Marufuji would be shamed just like the elder brother?"_

"She knew about Ryo." Asuka reminds herself, but she doesn't tell the others.

"If she did trick big brother, then she should be the one to get in trouble - not big brother!" Kenzan shouts.

Judai agrees, then looks to Asuka. "What kind of punishment will Professor Chronos give Sho?" He asks Asuka.

"Expulsion." Manjyome states bluntly.

"WHAT?!" Kenzan and Judai both voice their shock.

"That's only one possibility, Manjyome-Kun. It depends on the circumstances." Misawa contradicts. "If Marufuji-Kun was forced into that duel, then Chronos-Sensei will most likely be lenient."

Asuka agrees with Misawa, but she points out, "Without proof and a legitimate excuse for breaking the rules, expulsion is likely, especially with the headmaster away on business. Chronos-Sensei is very short when it comes to these matters."

"Then what are we standing around here talking for!" Judai shouts.

"We have to hurry and save Marufuji-Senpai!" Kenzan adds.

Asuka, Manjyome, and Misawa all nod. "Then lets get to the headmaster's office immediately." Manjyome states cooly.

"Asuka!" Everyone's attention is drawn to where Junko and Momoe push through the crowd of loiterers, with Ash following right behind them. Junko is the first to reach the group. "What happened to Marufuji-Kun?" She asks in a very urgent tone. Asuka shakes her head.

"We don't know yet. We have to get to the headmaster's and find out." Her eyes turn to Ash. "What do you know about this?"

The weary-eyed boy explains, "Hannah asked me to duel him as a favor to her. She told me she swapped his deck, but I didn't expect anything like that when I agreed. Although, looking back, I probably should have seen it coming." He shakes his head. "It's too much, even for her."

"She's gone too far this time." Asuka agrees.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think that Sho kid would get in trouble either, with how few teachers this school has for the volume of students. If I had been thinking, I would have forfeited the duel right away." Manjyome eyes Ash uncertainly, as the American boy speaks to Asuka as if they were old friends.

"No. It's alright. You didn't do anything anyone here at Duel Academia wouldn't have done. Thank you for being honest." Manjyome's eyes narrow as Asuka addresses him in an equally familiar manner. Momoe and Junko cut down Hannah for her involvement in this, but Asuka silences them. "Now's not the time for this. We have to hurry and stop Chronos-Sensei from acting rashly; at least until we can find out exactly what happened. Chronos-Sensei will not retract a punishment, even if new details come to light." The girls agree.

"You should stay here." Manjyome tells Ash. The boy in the long black trench coat keeps his arms crossed tight across his chest and his shoulder to the American boy as he addresses him.

"Yeah." Ash agrees. "I probably should. I don't know anything more about this than any of you."

"We'll stay behind too." Junko states; speaking for her and Momoe. "We really don't know what's going on either."

"We'd only get in the way." Momoe adds. Asuka acknowledges them with a nod, before setting out behind Judai and Kenzan's lead. Neither boy pussyfoots around this time, and they physically force a path through their now stationary classmates; to much the irritation of their peers. However, none of the incensed teens comments aloud. The combined presence of Asuka, Manjyome, and perhaps even Misawa, is enough to convince them to bite their tongues and turn the other cheek.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh god..." James sighs. "Fine! It's decided. Whatever gets me out of the same room as this weirdo. Hannah Daniels will duel this Asuka Tenjoin of Obelisk Blue to decide her fate." He points to Hannah. "You had best prepare."

"Thank you for this opportunity." With that, Hannah turns and leaves the headmaster's office. Sho looks between her and James.

"Well what are you waiting for? You're off the hook runt. Get outta here." Sho nods and runs out after Hannah.

He quickly catches up to the tall voluptuous blonde girl. For all she's put him through over the past week and today, and for all the emotions swirling around in the pit of his stomach, once the small Ra Yellow student catches up and is walking in stride with her, he can't manage to say anything. He knows he should yell at her for all she's done to him, and he knows he should be angry with her for giving him that embarrassing deck and nearly getting him in trouble. But for all that he knows he should feel and say, he doesn't feel angry, and he doesn't question her motives. Instead, the small boy voices his concern for her. "Aren't... you worried?"

"Of this punishment duel?" She replies casually. "Of course not. In fact, I'm quite anxious. It brings me one step closer to my ultimate goal." She suddenly stops.

"What... What's wrong?" Sho asks.

Hannah draws Sho's deck out from an inner pocket of her Ra Yellow boy's jacket, and she holds it out for the boy to see. "I suppose it's the least I can do to call off your slave service early and return this to you."

Sho accepts his deck back with both hands. He looks over it; finding each card accounted for and in the same condition as when she took it. "Your deck..."

"Don't worry about it. I figured they'd confiscate it. I can just get it back later if I want to." Sho doesn't know what more to say. He stands silently behind her.

"You played well." Hannah compliments Sho. "Even though that deck was unfamiliar to you and embarrassed the hell out of you, you were able to get a lot out of it. For what it's worth, I'm impressed." Sho blushes. "All that's left..." She turns around to face the shorter boy. With a blank face, she bows slightly to him. "I'm sorry that I caused you so much trouble. I hope you don't take it too seriously." Sho's wide eyes say it all. He has no idea how to respond. She rises and gives the boy a small smile. "Now get out of here... Sho." With a final flip of her hair, Hannah leaves Sho. He watches her march down the hall. And even after she has turned at an intersection and is out of sight, he continues to watch.

"SHO!" The shouts from his friends draw the small boy's attention behind him. They all run towards him at top speed; lead by Judai and Kenzan, who are neck and neck down the stretch. Both boys come sliding to a halt at Sho's sides.

"Marufuji-Senpai!"

"Sho?"

"Are you okay?"

"Did you get in trouble?"

"Where's Chronos-Sensei?"

The two boys bombard the deflated boy with questions. It isn't until Asuka catches up, and catches her breath, that Sho is given a chance to respond. "I'm... I'm fine, everyone." He breaths softly.

Taking a much different approach in acquiring info from the diminutive Ra Yellow boy than her friends, Asuka stands toe to toe with the small boy, and calmly asks of him, "Tell us what happened, Sho."

He stutters a bit at first, but he ultimately admits, "I didn't get in trouble."

"What do you mean?" Judai cuts in.

"Judai. Please!" Asuka implores of him. Turning back to the small boy, Asuka encourages him to continue at his own pace.

"I was scared I'd get in trouble." He admits. "But Hannah came... She took all the blame."

"As she should have." Asuka states firmly. The mention of Hannah's name drains the calmness from her voice. "She tricked you into using that deck, didn't she?" Sho starts to deny it, but with Asuka's and everyone else's tense eyes on him, he can't. A "yes" is practically forced from him.

Kenzan trembles beside Sho. "Constantly giving Marufuji-Senpai a hard time, and then making him her personal servant, and now this; humiliating Marufuji-Senpai in front of the entire student body, and nearly getting him expelled..." everyone looks to the muscular trembling boy. He explodes. "IT'S UNFORGIVABLE!!!"

"How could she do something like this?" Judai asks. He's obviously pissed, at least as much as Asuka, but his anger doesn't come close to matching Kenzan's unbridled rage.

Misawa points out. "Sho-Kun isn't overreacting, so we shouldn't either."

Sho seizes the opening Misawa made, to repeat himself. "Everyone. I'm okay. Really... It's alright."

Once more, Misawa offers a cool head and voice of reason to the emotional group. "We shouldn't act hastily. We were worried about Chronos-Sensei doing the same thing only a moment ago. Let's give Sho a chance to explain what happened." There's some hesitation, but eventually everyone nods or agrees. Everyone that is, except Kenzan, who still trembles beside Sho.

"NEVER!" Kenzan roars. "That girl needs to learn, she can't treat people this way!" Without another comprehensible word, Kenzan storms off down the hall.

"Kenzan!" Judai shouts to the boy.

"Judai. It's no good." Misawa points out. "Once he gets like this..."

"He's out of control." Judai finishes. He immediately gives chase, and Misawa promptly follows.

Sho hangs back. Asuka watches the others chase after Kenzan. Then, she looks to Sho. With a heavy sigh, she states softly, "I'll stay with him."

"No." Manjyome exclaims. "I'll stay." He glares into Asuka's eyes. "Tenjoin-kun... No, Asuka... Go." Asuka's surprised by his response, but it's evident in his stern gaze, there is no talking him out of his decision.

"All right." Asuka agrees. And, she chases after the three boys, while Manjyome stays behind with the diminutive boy; his small face turned down, unable to watch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenzan slides through a four way intersection. His harsh reptilian eyes scan each path. They widen at the sight of Hannah sauntering down one of the halls. The arrogant girl is in no hurry to flee from her crime. She even hums to herself. "HRANAHHH!" Kenzan roars at the top of his lunges. His booming voice rattles the ceiling lights.

Hannah jumps at the abrupt shout. Tensed, the blonde bombshell squints at the distant spec in the middle of the intersection. "Who's that?" She huffs irritably. Kenzan shouts his angered complaints at her from the intersection, but, all she hears is his incomprehensible roaring. She strains to comprehend his mixture of growls, snarls, and words, but after a few seconds of it, his noises fray her last nerve. She shouts back; matching her intensity to his. "IDIOT! I CAN'T UNDERSTAND A DAMN THING YOUR SAYING!" Kenzan growls furiously then raises his intensity, which only makes his words even less understandable. The tall girl draws a deep irritated breath. "SHUTTT UUUP!" She shrieks. "IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TO ME, THEN GET DOWN HERE AND SPEAK TO ME PROPERLY!"

Once more, Kenzan growls. Then, he charges down the hall; still snarling like a maniac the whole distance. He skids to a halt only yards from the girl, and he continues to roar utter nonsense.

"IDIOT! Stop roaring like an animal! You... Speak... Human!"

Judai and the others emerge at the intersection. "Judai!" Misawa points to Kenzan and Hannah shouting at one another.

Spotting Asuka, Hannah finally realizes the identity of the boy shouting at her. "Oh... You're one of the runt's friends?"

"Argrrrr..." Still too angry to form an intelligible sentence, Kenzan snarls at Hannah like a beast. Hannah ignores his noises, and instead, she chooses to wait for the others catch up before addressing anyone.

Judai and Misawa try to calm Kenzan, to no avail, while Asuka exhales, "You should be ashamed of yourself, for what you did to Sho!"

"And what exactly did I do to be ashamed of?"

Asuka makes no attempt to hide her disbelief over Hannah's reaction. "Sho nearly got in trouble because of you. He could have been expelled!"

"Yeah, and?"

"And?" Asuka is outraged over Hannah's laid back and remorseless attitude. "You humiliated him in front of all those people; his peers! You toyed with him like a play thing in one of your twisted games!" Her words have no visible effect on the American girl. Asuka's urgency increases, as she insists that people are not Hannah's personal toys to be used for her amusement.

Hannah dismisses all of Asuka's remarks with a wave. "Yes, yes. We've been over this already. Like I told you before, I'm not interested in your naive sentimentality." Hannah holds her hands out; gesturing as if she's innocent and undeserving of blame. "Look, I handled everything. And I accepted the consequences. This matter is settled."

"Settled?" Asuka laughs incredulously. "How is this settled?"

"THIS IS NOT SETTLED!" Kenzan roars, nearly tossing Judai and Misawa off him in his outburst.

Ignoring Kenzan, Hannah addresses Asuka's comment. "On the contrary Duel Queen. This matter is resolved. I have been given a suitable punishment for my part in this little... misunderstanding." She grins slightly. "You, Duel Queen Asuka Tenjoin, shall be my opponent in a punishment duel to determine my fate here at your illustrious island school." Hannah pauses to watch and savor Asuka's response.

"WHAT!" Judai, Asuka, and Kenzan all share in their shock. Their combined response widen's Hannah's grin.

"Oh yes. It's true. If I win, I shall be pardoned for my, heinous crimes... But if I lose... A total loss of privileges and immediate deportation from Duel Academia. It was your brother's idea." She remarks coyly. "And to be perfectly honest, I couldn't have hoped for a more fitting stage to realize my ambitions. Two birds with one stone."

Asuka's stares vacantly through the haughty tittering girl. She's completely speechless. Hannah savors her silence for a moment further before instigating. "So Duel Queen, will you accept being my executioner, or will you decline the way your little friend probably should have?"

"I will not refuse a duel challenge!" Asuka shouts back; a bit more forcefully than intended. She bites her lip to buy her silence once more. Hannah merely giggles at her moment of enthusiasm.

"That's good. Then come next weekend, you shall be shamed before the entire student body. You thought your diminutive friend was embarrassed. Just wait. You don't know the meaning of the word shame. You had best use your time wisely to prepare yourself, Duel Queen. Or perhaps you should just enjoy your title while you can. Like it or not, these are the final days of your fame and nobility." Hannah laughs a haughty chuckle in Asuka's face.

"ROOOAAARGH!!!" Kenzan roars: His loud bellowing reverberates down the long hallway; rattling doors and windows alike. "ENOUGH!" He breaks free of his friends's grips. Everyone looks to the muscular boy as he draws heavy breaths. "It's inexcusable..." He hisses. "Absolutely inexcusable... You abuse Marufuji-Senpai's kindness... his friendship... his noble spirit, and you toy with him, embarrass him in front of everyone, and then you nearly get him expelled, and you don't even feel a shred of remorse..." His breaths fall heavily over them. Asuka starts to raise her hand towards him, but she immediately drops it as he shouts once more. "AND FOR WHAT? WHAT DID YOU GAIN OUT OF IT? WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH CRUEL THINGS TO HIM? MARUFUJI-SENPAI'S BEEN NOTHING BUT NICE-DON!"

Hannah looks queerly at the boy, as if to ask, "Why is this thing talking to me?" She finally responds as blunt as could be, "That... Is none of your business."

Once more, Kenzan completely loses control. He growls and clenches his hands until the veins in his arms bulge and pulsate at the surface of his skin. "KENZAN-KUN!" Judai shouts at the boy. "Please! Show some restraint!"

"NOOO! IT'S UNFORGIVABLE!" Kenzan's fierce reptilian eye glints as the light hits it. Then, all that remains is Hannah's reflection reflected back at her.

"You take things too seriously." Hannah quips.

"You don't take things serious enough." Asuka fires back.

For the first time, Hannah squirms. Her faded grin turns to an irritated scowl. "Look kid, no one else in this school is complaining about what I did. Everyone had a good time. If anything, I did Sho a favor by letting him duel with that deck. From now on, students are going to look at little Sho-Bozu in a new light. Boys will idolize him, respect him for his boldness, and take the shrimpy second class boy more seriously. He won't be the Osiris Red failure or runty little brother anymore. And even if the girls hate him now, once they hear that he was tricked into that duel, they'll forgive him. Some may even acknowledge his boldness and his commitment to finish what he starts, even when it is unpleasant. We don't always get what we want in life, but sometimes, we get something far more important, whether we like it or not." Hannah huffs heatedly. "And how dare you question my actions without considering my motives, as if senseless maliciousness was the only possible reason I would put the little one through so much crap!"

"BULLSHATSU! DON"T EBEN TRRRY TO SPIN THIS AROUNT-DON! There was no justification in what you did!" Kenzan snarls back.

Misawa considers Hannah's point in silence. Judai on the other hand, agrees with Kenzan without a moment's hesitation. "That's not for your to decide! You can't know what is good or bad for others. It's not right just because you think and say it is!"

Asuka joins the boys. "For all the things you say, you still don't see the principle of the thing. You can't use and abuse people, even if you think it is for their good. You can't force your beliefs on others."

Hannah scoffs at their arguments. "Gawd! What is this - Gang up on Hannah day?" She huffs irritably. "It's useless explaining things to kids like you."

Jessica emerges at the intersection behind Hannah. The brown haired girl gasps hard and casts a worried glance at the scene of the four Duel Academia students arguing with Hannah. Despite her exhaustion, she hurries to join Hannah.

At the same time, Annette's boot heels clop gently against the tiled floor behind the group of Duel Academia students. Her cold unfocused eyes pierce through the group, yet seem to lock on to all of four of them at once. Misawa eyes the girl cautiously; even facing her and backing away as she continues her advance despite his confrontational stance. Hannah scoffs a joyless laugh. "My girls have my back."

Judai turns to confront the tiny doll-like girl along with Misawa, while Asuka and Kenzan leer at Hannah. No one says anything, and instead, they let their body language do their talking for them. Judai is ready to fight, by whatever means he's forced to. Misawa, while hesitant, shows he is prepared to do the same with equal resolve. Asuka's intensity surpasses the two boys behind her, but it's obvious in her stance, she does not want to and will not fight Hannah or anyone; proof of her disdain for physical confrontation. Kenzan's aura remains as aggressive and unrestrained as ever. Like a vicious dinosaur ready to strike, he readies himself to tear through Hannah at a moment's provocation.

Hannah casts her irritated glare over the foursome. Then she unexpectedly turns her back on the group. "Forget it. I'm through trying to talk sense with such children." She casts a final glance over her shoulder. "You all have a lot of growing up to do before you can grasp how I think. For the time being, let's all agree to disagree and leave it at that, okay?"

"FORGETTABOUTIT!" Kenzan roars as he swipes the air with his outstretched and tensed fingers. "You hurt Marufuji-Senpai, and you made him a spectacle in front of the entire school! You tricked him into doing something he would NEVER do! Something you KNEW was wrong! It's WRONG, no matter what you say!"

Hannah stomps the tiled floor. Visibly irritated, the tall voluptuous blonde finally crosses her arms over her chest. She grits her teeth as she turns back on the four. "Fine! Yes, alright... I'm a bad person, okay? Happy?" She mockingly apologizes deeply and cries fake tears. "I deserve to be punished in the most severe manner possible!" Hannah cracks her neck; letting her sheen blonde hair whip to one side and fall softly over her shoulder. "I spit on your petty sentimentality. Get a freakin' clue! This is life. You use and get used. Everyone goes through it, and everyone does it, whether intentionally or not. And life goes on!" She stands her ground, even as her arms begin to tremble over her chest. "Even I've been used. Boo hoo - Oh, the injustice... I'm still alive, stronger and less naive than then, and the world keeps on turning." Her eyes narrow as she peers deeper into Kenzan's narrowed slits. "Little baby Sho got a free lesson in life, and after today, he'll reap the rewards of that lesson. Pshhh..." She scoffs. "And Americans are accused of always wanting instant gratification! All you kiddies see are trivial little trifles in the grand scheme..."

"ENOUGH! YOU"RE NOT STRONGER-DON! All you are, is a bitter, cold-hearted, selfish, arrogant BRATASAURUS; a beast of a girl who's twisted and ugly, who hurts maliciously, but can't even feel for those wounds she inflicts!" Kenzan's words cut deep, and even his friends are shocked by his tirade. "Even I couldn't trust for a long time, but I never let myself become a beast; as bitter and ugly as YOU!"

Hannah's body trembles while her lips curls back to reveal her teeth grit tight. Seeing her this way, Annette's soulless gaze locks onto Kenzan, who readies his duel disk. Hannah gives Annette a gesture to hold fast. Despite her look of sheer loathing, the blonde bombshell blows off Kenzan's verbal assault.

"It doesn't matter what I say. You won't listen to reason, so we might as well get this meaningless duel underway." She slides her black duel disk onto her wrist and adjusts it at her leisure before arming it. She ridicules Kenzan between breaths. "Proof of how childish you are. As if you can resolve serious matters by playing games." She huffs. Her own words further bitter her face. "It's stupid." Hannah casts Asuka a nasty scowl through a part in her sheen blonde hair that has fallen over one of her eyes. "Get a good look Duel Queen. Because I'm not changing for him, you, or anyone! I'll beat you with these same cards during our match, regardless of the handicap." Asuka says nothing to Hannah's arrogant declaration.

Kenzan snarls, as he draws his opening hand. The duel disk orbs cycle, ultimately stopping on Kenzan. "MY TURN, DRAWR!" He roars. His narrow eyes dart across his spread hand, then zip back up to Hannah. "Ultra Raptor!" He reveals a level 5 monster card depicting a primitive bird of prey with a large feathered dinosaur behind it. "Ultra Raptor can be normal summoned without tribute by decreasing its attack and defense by 1000 points and decreasing its level by 2 stars. Ultra Raptor, self-devolution!" The feathered dinosaur shrinks down to less than half its original size, leaving the ancient bird of prey on the field. The bird screeches, as its stats appear beneath it at 1300/500. "After de-evolving, Ultra Raptor will be treated as a winged beast type monster for as long as its on the field. Turn end!"

"All that noise for that?" Hannah remarks. "Whatever. Draw." She also examines her hand before unenthusiastically making her first play. "I summon my Warrior Lady of the Wasteland in attack position and activate this spell, Summoning Reinforcements. I'll use its second effect to special summon 1 warrior type monster from my hand to bring out my Ally-Slaying Knightess." The green hatted girl's calls for help are immediately answered by a tall female warrior who leaps from Hannah's hand and lands down hard at the Wasteland Warrior Lady's side.

"Redemption series monsters?" Kenzan growls at the updated Unfriendly Amazon. His narrowed reptilian eyes regain focus, as he concentrates his thoughts on Hannah's deck and tactics. The Ally-Slaying Knightess swings her immense sword over her head once before letting it fall heavily into the ground before her. The tall woman rests against it with her fingers interlocking over the end of its handle.

"Ally-Slaying Knightess, destroy bird brain's monster." Hannah's Ally-Slaying Knightess takes the massive sword in hand once more. Then, she lunges across the field, while her immense blade trails behind her; tearing up hallway tiles beneath her. With one forceful swing, the reptilian bird is beheaded. It promptly explodes in a fireless puff of feathers. Kenzan snarls as his life points drop 700 points. "Follow up attack." Warrior Lady of the Wasteland charges forward in a series of short hops. She strikes Kenzan cleanly across his muscular chest before bounding back to her side of the field in several small back hops. Kenzan's life points fall to 2200. "Turn end."

"DRAWWWRRR!" Kenzan roars. "I summon Mega Croc in attack position!" Again, Kenzan reveals a tribute monster depicting 2 monsters. This time, it is a level 6 monster with a huge ancient crocodile behind it. "Mega Croc, self-devolution!" The huge 2600 attack 1-tribute monster de-evolves to a smaller, but still threatening looking crocodile with a still worthy 1600 attack and 800 defense. "Now, Ultimate Evolution Pill!" Kenzan reveals a spell depicting 3 dinosaurs surrounding a single two sided pill that floats between them. The feathered dinosaur, fur covered dinosaur, and scaly armored dinosaur are all caught in mid evolution or de-evolution. "By tributing 1 Beast, Winged Beast, or Reptile monster on my field, I can special summon 1 Dinosaur monster from my hand with a similar level +3." Kenzan tributes the level 4 reptile. "I'll summon Dark Tyranno!" Both he and the immense 2600 attack dinosaur roar fiercely. "Dark Tyranno, destroy Warrior Lady of the Wasteland! Dark Tyrant Attack!" Dark Tyranno obeys, rampaging forward without restraint. Hannah huffs a small grunt of displeasure as she watches the huge dinosaur crush her meek female warrior in its powerful jaws. The girl's green hat falls to the floor, and with a few violent shakes of its head, Warrior Lady of the Wasteland's sword is flung from the dinosaur's jaws on a collision course with Hannah. She guards with her duel disk, only for the holographic blade to pass right through her disk, arm, and shoulder before embedding itself in the ground behind her. She grits her teeth while her life points drop to 2500.

"Warrior Lady of the Wasteland's effect is activated. When destroyed in battle, I can special summon an Earth warrior with an attack of 1500 or less from my deck." Hannah explains while sifting through her deck. "I'll summon Huntress of the Wilderness." Her 1500 attack monster bears a resemblance to her Warrior Lady of the Wasteland, but in a dull olive green and earthen khaki colored ensemble. "When Huntress of the Wilderness is summoned, I can discard 1 card from my hand..." She does so. "To activate 1 spell card from my deck that targets or affects 1 monster on your side of the field." She reveals a quickplay spell card called Weighted Bola. Huntress of the Wilderness grabs the bola and hurls it at Dark Tyranno. Despite its primitive design, it successfully binds the massive theropod's legs; knocking the huge beast over. Dark Tyranno slams into the ground with a thunderous crash. "Your monster is grounded, indefinitely."

Kenzan snarls angrily at her play. Saying nothing, he slaps 2 s/t cards into his duel disk and ends his turn.

"Geeze... You're such a bone head. Did you really think their wouldn't be repercussions for destroying a battle searcher?" Shaking her head at Kenzan's narrow-sighted play, Hannah points to her Ally-Slaying Knightess. "Normally, this is the time when my Ally-Slaying Knightess would experience bloodlust, but having destroyed your monster in one of our last turns, she is satiated for the round. And she'll be satiated once more with this." Hannah reveals her spell card, Big Bang Shot. "She'll power up, and your dinosaur will die." Ally Slaying Knightess accepts the new found power which imbues her sword with a heated pulsing aura. Her stats rise to 2400/1000 "Attack." Ally-Slaying Knightess charges the struggling fallen dinosaur, but Kenzan retaliates.

"Reverse card, OPEN! Evolution Blitz!" Dark Tyranno squeals an anguished cry as horns, feathers, armored scales, and immense fangs tear from the creature's body. It's attack and defense sky rocket to 3600/2800; more than enough to survive Ally-Slaying Knightess's strike. The fierce warrior's blade is parried by the dinosaur's flailing spike ridged tail, and she is thrust back with a whip-like crack. She skids to a stop on her side of the field with the help of her sword's blade embedded in the tiled floor. Hannah loses another 400 life points. "How obnoxious." She protests at the sight of the grotesque beast composed of evolutionary dead ends. Hannah sets a third monster face-down before turning her Huntress to defense position. "Turn end."

"DRAW! STANDBY!" The bound dinosaur protests over its new found features. "A Dinosaur type monster affected by Evolutionary Blitz is normally destroyed at its next standby phase, but if it is summoned by an Evolution Pill, it is not destroyed." Dark Tyranno breaks free of its madness and comes to grips with its new found powers. The massive malformed dinosaur casts its harsh reptilian gaze over Hannah's monsters. "Now, I'll activate Gaia Crusher! By selecting 1 tribute monster, 1 spell or trap card on the field will be destroyed!" Dark Tyranno slams its heavily armored tail against the tiled ground, causing the upturned earth to rise and fall around it. Weighted Bola is severed by the jagged rocks, allowing the evolved Dark Tyranno to stand once more. Upon climbing from the jagged crater it created, Dark Tyranno roars at Hannah's female warriors. "Super Evolved Dark Tyranno, Rampaging Tyrant Attack!"

Hannah flips her set monster over, to reveal another female warrior in earthen colored garb. "When my opponent summons or attacks with a monster, I can flip my set Trapper of the Wilderness face-up." Sifting through her deck for a card, Hannah explains, "When Trapper of the Wilderness is flipped face-up, I can discard a card to activate 1 trap card from my deck that targets or affects 1 of your monsters." After shuffling her deck and discarding another card, Hannah slides her new card into her duel disk. "I'll respond to your attack with this, Invisible Wire." Dozens of razor sharp wires shoot across the field between her and the charging Dinosaur.

Kenzan protests, "Only monsters with 1000 attack or less are destroyed by Invisible Wire!"

"But monsters with an attack greater than 1000 have their attacks cut by 1000 points." Kenzan watches his evolved dinosaur power through the nearly invisible wires; snapping them one after another. Just as he stated, the dinosaur isn't stopped by the razor wires, but just as Hannah stated, its progress is hindered by the razor wires; cutting the massive dinosaur's attack back down to 2600 before it is finally able to deliver its killing strike against Hannah's Ally-Slaying Knightess. Another of Hannah's female warriors is crushed in the now fanged jaws of Dark Tyranno. And with a vicious head shake, her huge sword is hurled at Hannah; grazing her and delivering another 200 points of damage. Her life points stand at 1900 against Kenzan's 2200.

"Turn end." Kenzan growls.

As she draws, Hannah coldly declares. "Your freakish abomination dies now." She activates a continuous spell depicting armored soldiers pulling Des Volstgalph to the ground with ropes and anchoring them with stakes. "Fall of Goliath. While you control a higher level monster than me, I can activate this card, and its stats will be decreased by the combined levels of my face-up monsters times 200." The two female warriors catch hold of the ropes that appear over Dark Tyranno, and together, the female trapper and huntress pull the Dinosaur to the ground. Kenzan sneers at the scene, while Dark Tyranno bellows through its partially bound mouth; it's stats falling from 2600/2800 to 1000/1200. Each rope is magically anchored into the ground by a stake, freeing the women to attack. "Huntress of the Wilderness, destroy Dark Tyranno."

"Trap card, OPEN! Evolution Sickness!" The bound Tyranno instantly rots to a pile of steaming sludge. Hannah casts a queer glance over the grotesque pile. Her expression becomes increasingly attentive as both of her girls fall to their knees coughing. "Evolution Sickness is activated by tributing 1 monster summoned by an Evolution Pill. All monsters on the field are destroyed, and for 3 of your turns, all monsters in our hands with the same types as those monsters are destroyed." Both girls melt to nothing. Hannah irritably reveals, then gives up, the rest of her hand. She's left with no defenses and no choice but to end her turn.

Kenzan draws. "It's over." He breaths harshly while revealing Destroyersaurus from his hand. "Destroyersaurus, Axehead Charge!" Hannah stands firm against the dinosaur's strike. After being rammed by the theropod, it swiftly jerks its head up; slashing Hannah with its axe-like head crest. Her life points plummet to 100. "Turn end." Kenzan breaths.

Hannah draws. Her eyes narrow at the sight of the card. With a huff, she reveals her Divine Sword, Phoenix Blade to Kenzan. "Turn end." She states expectantly. Kenzan draws, then sends Destroyersaurus on a final attack. Hannah raises her arms in defense. Again, it rams Hannah with its axe head crest, then slashes her with a jerk of its neck. Its attack knocks her life points down to 0 and draws a pained expression from the tall voluptuous blonde girl, but she doesn't cry or utter a single groan or complaint.

Kenzan's dinosaur and the field vanish, reverting the hall to its original state. At first, the blonde girl says nothing. Instead, she glares over her still raised arms to where Kenzan still glares furiously at her. "Good show, dino-boy." She finally remarks with a distant tone. "Feel better now? Feel proud? Is your smug sense of self satisfaction worth my wasted time?" Hannah shouts loudly, "Do you feel like you've vindicated your friend's spirit, huh?"

His eyes still narrowed like reptilian slits, Kenzan replies, "You still don't see the error of your ways?"

"Exactly! I don't think like you, and I won't just because you can summon big stupid animals! If you really thought you'd change my mind like that, it proves what a child you are. My emotions and values are thicker than blood. You'd have to bleed me dry to sever me from my rationales. I'm not some wishy washy child with a fragile emo heart!" Her voice rises. "Your over-reacting won't alter my scope of existence! Not now, and not ever!"

Silence grips the groups. Once Hannah determines that Kenzan won't reply, she states, "I apologized once to him, if I hurt him, but I am under no obligation to apologize to any one of you for my actions that I know in my heart are right." With that said, the blonde girl turns her back on the group, and she marches off down the long hallway. Annette holds her gaze over Kenzan as she marches directly through the center of Kenzan's group. Misawa and Judai remain guarded but step aside to let her pass. Asuka also falls back, but Kenzan doesn't budge. He and the tiny girl stare each other down as she grazes his arm in passing. Jessica looks nervously between the group and her departing roommates. However, once Annette passes her, she quickly gives chase and doesn't looks back.

"Why is it so hard to be expected to treat people better?" Kenzan breaths irritably. His hands continue to shake at his sides, yet his face is firm.

Judai and the others try to calm him. "It's okay. You proved your point." Judai insists while patting Kenzan on the shoulder.

Asuka agrees meekly. "It can't be helped. She refuses to change. There's nothing we can do."

Again, Kenzan growls. "We're stupid? No way-Don! She's the stupid one! She's the one who doesn't understand anything." The group comforts Kenzan, calming him before Misawa suggests they get back to Sho.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Manjyome leans against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. He keeps his gaze off Sho as he addresses him. "So why did you do it?"

Sho hesitates, but he eventually utters, "I don't..."

Manjyome interrupts. Keeping his voice distant, he seems to ask the empty hall rather than Sho. "Why did you go through with that duel after you saw those cards? You knew you didn't have to."

Sho thinks over several excuses, but he doesn't want to admit that she took his deck, and all the other excuses sound very feeble as he thinks about them. He opens his mouth to answer, but the words don't come.

Again, Manjyome speaks without directly addressing Sho. "No threats, nothing she could have said, nothing she could have taken, not the consequences, nothing could have forced you to act except for your own desire to do so." His eyes finally drift across the small boy, who shrinks back under Manjyome's much more mature gaze. "What did you hope to gain by doing it?"

Hesitantly, Sho admits, "I, I don't know."

Manjyome closes his eyes and shakes his head. "We both know you do."

Sho sighs heavily. "Yeah... I do."

Still shaking his head, Manjyome exclaims, "Girls make guys do stupid things, even when they barely realize we exist." He stares up at the ceiling and looks to a distant place beyond his sights.

Sho nods meekly, but his eyes suddenly pop wide open. "Uh, wait. Manjyome-Kun. You said we?"

"Huh?" The boy dressed entirely in black temporarily loses his composure. He flushes as he tries to come up with an excuse of his own, but seeing the small Ra Yellow boy's lively face return, he sighs and accepts that he's been found out. "Yeah..." He exclaims. "We." Again, his gaze falls on the hallway walls, but this time for his own comfort, rather than his small friend's. "A man's pride and true emotions are important." For a brief moment, he sees the Ojama trio smiling and laughing before him. Then, they are gone. "We have to do stupid things we know we shouldn't and endure pain no matter how futile our struggles to show the strength of our desire and resolve; our pride as men." Glancing back at Sho, he exclaims, "I think you did it because you wanted to prove to her that you could and would."

"Yeah..." Sho nods. "For all she put me through, I still wanted her to accept me. I didn't want her to treat me like a child anymore." Again, the small boy exhales a deep sigh. Manjyome nods his head vigorously. "You know Manjyome-Kun, for all she does, I can't hate her."

Manjyome agrees. "I think you finally get it. And now, you need to explain it to your friends, so they can get it. Otherwise, how will they understand?"

Dread fills his youthful face, but he agrees. "Right."

The group emerges from the intersection. Despite Kenzan's victory, none of the 4 looks satisfied with the result. Sho looks to Manjyome with a pleading face, but Manjyome shakes his head. "You have to finish it. Even if you don't like it." Again, Sho hangs his head and sighs that he understands.

"Sho-Kun?"

"Marufuji-Senpai?"

They each approach Sho cautiously. He takes one last look to Manjyome, who keeps his eyes closed and off the small boy. Then, he finally faces them. "Thank you, everyone, for standing up for me. You're all good friends."

"Marufuji-Senpai?" Kenzan addresses him cautiously. "We couldn't get her to change her attitude. She doesn't understand..."

Sho forces a smile. "It's okay. I really am fine, either way. I came to a realization. No..." He contradicts himself. His smile brightens some. "I already knew it; why I put up with her and why I dueled with that deck." He meets his friends face to face. "I had good and bad times with her. And for all she put me through, I know how she really is. She's a decent person. I didn't put up with her bullying and teasing and cruel pranks because I'm a push over. I accepted it, because I understand." His smile widens even further. "That's part of who she is."

"Sho-Kun?" Asuka's voice falls softly on the small boy, as do the gazes of the others. Kenzan looks ashamed of what he did. As Sho tries to pat him on the arm, he bursts into tears and hugs the little boy.

"I'm sorry-Don! I over reacted like a boneheadasuarus!" Kenzan cries while choking the life out of the tiny boy. Once more, the others struggle to suppress Kenzan's intense emotions.

At the back of the group, Manjyome's serious grimace transforms into a smile. "Good work, Sho-Kun. You're a stronger man now." His gaze is drawn to Asuka who laughs awkwardly at the two boys trying to pry the near lifeless Sho from the howling boy's tight grip. Manjyome's own smile weakens. "You're a stronger man... Than me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hannah storms across the campus. Her irritation over the encounter is plastered across her face and chiseled into her body language. "I can't believe I had to listen to the fool blather on and on!" She curses under her breath. "And he beat me... Even if it wasn't important... How dare he! The nerve!"

Jessica cautiously tries to comfort her by stating, "You didn't give it your all... I mean, you weren't yourself while dueling... You weren't into it..." She shuts up the instant Annette casts her a look to be silent.

She expects Hannah to misunderstand and blow up on her, but the pale skinned girl doesn't. Rather, Hannah agrees with her statements. She repeats Jessica's words sumarized to herself. "I didn't take it seriously. I wasn't thinking. I faltered to act. I didn't aim to win..." Her expression sours with each statement until her fierce eyes water. "He shook my resolve... That idiot child... Dammit!" She squeezes the tears from her eyes and curses him. "Damn you! Bastard! How dare a child second guess me! And how dare I let him sway me, even for a second!"

James watches the three girls pass across the distant lawn. "From hell's heart I stab at thee; for hate's sake, I spit my last breath at thee." He recires.

"I guess things get serious now?" Lilica asks from beside him. Her usually cheerful voice is dead of all optimism and cheer.

James looks oddly at the diminutive girl. "It was always serious. But from here on out, the strong willed break down. And the bigger they are... You know?" James and Lilica both focus their attention on Hannah. "I'm certain he'd agree with me: When the great fall, worlds fall into chaos and ruin. I have a feeling that the force of her demise will set off a chain reaction that will rip Duel Academia from its foundations." Looking to the tiny Japanese-American girl, James encourages her to rest up while she can. "I'll prepare for damage control. This is going to get messy, and when the bodies start piling up, I'll need to ensure that no one tries to put a stop to what I put so much time and effort into starting in the first place."

"I hates this." The short girl breaths.

"You knew it would turn out like this eventually. So don't complain."

"I did..." She eventually admits. Still watching Hannah and the two girls trailing her, she reiterates. "But I still hate this."

Chapter End

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17 - Author Cards

Ultra Raptor  
Wind, Dinosaur, LV 5, 2300/1500

Effect: You can Normal Summon this card without Tribute. If this card is Normal Summoned with this effect, decrease this card's original ATK and DEF by 1000 points. Also, lower this card's level by 2 stars, and treat this card as a Winged Beast-Type monster for as long as it remains face-up on the field.

(Art: A near modern prehistoric bird of prey, with a massive feathered raptor ancestor standing behind it.)

Mega Croc  
Water, Dinosaur, LV 6, 2600/1800  
Effect: You can Normal Summon this card without Tribute. If this card is Normal Summoned with this effect, decrease this card's original ATK and DEF by 1000 points. Also, lower this card's level by 2 stars, and treat this card as a Reptile-Type monster for as long as it remains face-up on the field.

(Art: A near modern prehistoric crocodile, with a massive crocodile ancestor standing behind it.)

Ultimate Evolution Pill

Spell

Effect: Tribute 1 Beast, Winged Beast, or Reptile-Type monster on your side of the field. Special Summon 1 Dinosaur-Type monster from your hand with a level equal to or less than the Tributed monster's level +3. Or, Tribute 1 Dinosaur-Type monster on your side of the field. Special Summon 1 Beast, Winged Beast, or Reptile-Type monster from your hand with a level equal to or less than the Tributed monster's level -3.

(Art: A double sided pill with a red and a blue side hovers between 3 transforming Dinosaur-like animals: 1 feathered with a beak, 1 covered with fur, and 1 covered in scaly armor.)

Evolution Sickness  
Trap  
Effect: Tribute 1 monster on your side of the field that was Special Summoned by the effect of an "Evolution Pill" card to activate. Destroy all monsters on the field, and until the end of your opponent's third turn, destroy all monsters in either player's hand with the same Type as a monster destroyed by this effect.

(Art: A really bizarre looking dinosaur suffering from a bad disease. One of those lesser known dinosaurs that had an excessive amount of evolutionary parts: I.E. too many horns, spines, plated armor, etc.)

Evolution Blitz  
Quickplay Spell  
Effect: Select 1 Dinosaur-Type monster on the field. Increase the ATK and DEF of the selected monster by 1000 points. The selected Dinosaur-Type monster is destroyed at its next Standby Phase. If the selected monster was Special Summoned by the effect of an "Evolution Pill" card, the selected monster is not destroyed by this card's effect.

(Art: A super evolved dinosaur with fur, feathers, horns, spikes, and armor. Something of a Chimera of evolutionary dead-ends.)

Gaia Crusher

Spell

Effect: Activate only while you control a face-up level 5 or higher monster. Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field.

Summoning Reinforcements

Spell

Effect: Activate only while you control a Warrior-Type monster, excluding a "Hero" monster. Select and activate 1 of the following effects:

Select 1 Warrior-Type monster from your Deck, excluding a "Hero" monster, and add it to your hand. Shuffle your Deck afterwards.

Special Summon 1 Warrior-Type monster from your hand, excluding a "Hero" monster.

(Art: Command Knight takes cover with her back against a piece of ruined stone building. She calls for her troops to advance.)

(Note: "There are no heros in war. All the heros I know are either dead or in prison. One or the other." - Konami's own, Solid Snake.)

The Ally-Slaying Knightess

Earth, Warrior, LV 4, 2000/1000

Effect: During your Standby Phase, if this card did not destroy an opponent's monster as a result of battle during your or your opponent's last turn, destroy 1 monster on your side of the field (other than this card). If you do not, you take 1000 points of damage.

(Art: Redemption Series The Unfriendly Amazon)

Huntress of the Wilderness

Earth, Warrior, LV 4, 1500/1100

Effect: When this card is successfully Summoned or attacks, discard 1 card from your hand to activate 1 Spell Card from your Deck with an effect that targets or affects only 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. The timing of that card must be correct, and the effect of that card cannot destroy a monster.

Trapper of the Wilderness

Earth, Warrior, LV 4, 1100/1500

Effect: If your opponent successfully Summons or declares an attack with a monster while this card is face-down on your side of the field, you can flip this card face-up in any position. When this face-down card is flipped face-up, discard 1 card from your hand to activate 1 Trap Card from your Deck with an effect that targets or affects only 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. The timing of that card must be correct, and the effect of that card cannot destroy a monster.

Invisible Wire

Trap

Effect: Decrease the ATK of an attacking monster by 1000 points. If its ATK decreases to 0 by this effect, it is destroyed.

Weighted Bola

Quickplay Spell

Effect: Select 1 face-up monster you control to activate. After activation, this card is treated as an Equip Spell Card on 1 face-up monster on the field. The equipped monster changes to defense position and must remain in defense position.

Fall of Goliath

Continuous Spell

Effect: Select 1 face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field with a level at least 2 stars higher than any face-up monster on your side of the field. Change the monster to any position and decrease the selected monster's ATK and DEF by the sum of levels of your face-up monsters x200 points. If the selected monster in defense position is attacked with an ATK higher than its DEF, inflict the difference as Battle Damage. If you control a face-up monster with a level equal to or higher than the selected monster, this card is destroyed. If the selected monster leaves the field, this card is destroyed.

(Art: Several of peasants and soldiers pin Des Volstgalph to the ground with ropes staked to the the ground. It tries to breath flames but its head and jaws are pinned to the ground as well.)


End file.
